Kingdom Hearts: The fourth keyblade master
by Randomist
Summary: Here is a story that might interest you. It's OC based, but pretty good and very long. The ending doesn't exist, and anyone reading it is asked to consider continuing it. Now, make your choices and stick with it, it's what you can do.
1. Preliminary chapter: Dive to the Heart

**Disclaimer/ good summary:** Okay, here's the deal.  Acronos is the main character.  He's the guy who'll be doing most of the heard thinking in the story.  Maioko is the second original character I've come up with, she's a girl, you'll find out about her later.  I'm thinking of a third character, to be coupled with Riku, a girl, for all those who didn't think that already.  Anyway, I need help making and naming her, help me!  Jath is the god of justice in this story.  Dev is the goddess of darkness as well.  Leona is the goddess of light too.  There might be other new characters, but I'll introduce them.  Now don't guess any couples aside from Riku/ OC yet.  Who knows, Acronos might be with Kairi, Muahahahahahaha!! In fact… Hehe…  anyway, Acronos!

Acronos: "sigh, the author doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Squaresoft, Disney, Final Fantasy, etc.  The author apologizes all who are even remotely insulted by this fanfic too.  All original ideas belong to the author, those others must ask permission to use, and probably will get it."

Yeah, and logical, (backed up by a decent reason), criticism is welcomed, (be gentle).  Err, what else?  Oh yeah, and if you threaten me, well… (Takes out Sparda, from Devil May Cry, don't own that either grenade gun, and shotgun from the same game) I do know how to use these…  (Loads weapons)

Snow.

Before, he had thought that there was nothing more beautiful, but lately, he'd found something, nay, someone, who was more beautiful.  It was fluffy snow, lightly falling.  One piece looked like an angel's feather, and he followed it down until it reached a real angel's face, _his _angel's.

"It's snowing.  That never happens around here."

"Yeah.  It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I've never seen this kind before.  It's, nice."

"There is one thing more beautiful."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"You."

"(Smiles) thanks." They leaned closer until their lips met.  It was a light but passionate kiss.  No physical passion, very light, but it was easy to see the love for each other, always returned, shining through their eyes.

"Geez, weird dream.  Why's it so dark?  Am I falling?  I wasn't when I fell asleep.  Huh?  Fell asleep?  Then I'm dreaming.  That means that I should wake up, or be able to control it now that I realize it.  But if this is a dream, then how am I aware of it?  And if I am, then why am I not awake?  Most importantly, why am I talking to myself?!  Wait, I'm not moving my mouth.  That means that thoughts are represented as speech in dreams?  Who knows, who cares?  Rather strange that I'm dreaming a dream within a dream.  (Thinks) No, that wasn't a dream.  I've been having all these weird thoughts and visions lately, some even happen after I've thought them!  Maybe this is from the future?  Nah, I didn't feel like myself, plus, why would I kiss a girl in that manner?  I don't have those types of emotions.  Sigh, oh well.  Huh?  A platform?" 

He descended a little more until he landed on a dark surface.  Looking around confused, he took a step forward.  Instead of doves flying from beneath him, like with Sora, eagles flew from beneath him, their majestic wings broadly spanning, beckoning to fly as noble as they did.  His pajamas: just a shirt and loose pants, billowed underneath him as if from some sudden wind.

So much to do, so little time.  Don't worry, take your time.  You need to learn many new things, some which cannot be taught.  Now, step forward, can you do it?

To him it seemed as if this strange voice thought he was a child.  As he tried to move, he found that it was like moving underwater with heavy weights on him.  He focused and concentrated his mind and body and was easily able to run, strangely enough, even though he had run for only a few seconds, his breathing wasn't affected at all.  Normally, the amount of running he did would take one slightly deep breath through the nose to fix, but it was as if he had never run at all.  "This _is _a dream after all"

Good.  Your true power remains dormant however.  To awaken it, you must choose its side and form.

Four pedestals arose from the platform.  One bore a three small staffs connected by chains to form a rather large one, with a slight serrated point on one end and a key chain on the other.  Another held a very wickedly curved and looking scythe with sharp, long spikes on both ends, curved blades protruding from both sides of the staff portion, and a key chain hanging from the beginning of the blade.  The third held a sword with a katana- like curve, but with two edges, like a broadsword, with a hand guard that was composed of four small spikes pointing up, with a circular hand guard going in between them, and a (how to explain this?) series of hollow pentagons, (white- house building, that exact shape) forming a spike that was rather long, but encased an orb that looked exactly like a full moon without its damage on a clear night, on the end was a key chain.  The fourth simply held a large mirror with absolutely no frame to speak of.  For no real reason, he looked at the stained-glass platform that he was on.  Two blades crisscrossed, surrounded by symbols of appearance.  "What… In… The…?"  He looked around, and then walked towards the mirror, which was closest.

In birth, you had no choice of how you'd appear; now you are given that chance.

"Whoever this is needs to stop speaking in riddles.  Uhh, I guess a dark blue trench coat with a gray hood, a collar, and lines of red and green spiraling around on the arms.  For my pants, um, I'd like something resistant, yet comfy, silky feel, if possible.  Shoes, having thick but not too stiff boots would be nice, just brown.  Shirt, just a standard T-shirt would be fine, um, maybe red?  I'd also like gloves, thin, but resistant to wear and tear, so you can still use your hands, they should reach 4 inches below the wrist and should have darts hidden in them.  An extremely technical watch that stores information, tells time and can be used to write would be nice, sorta like a small PDA.  Oh, and a knife about the size from the edge of my middle finger to the beginning of my shoulder in a holster beneath my trench coat, tied on by a belt.  My eyes, face, height, etc. are fine, but can you make my hair like Zack from Final Fantasy 7's?"

_Is this the appearance you choose?_

He nodded his head in acceptance.  After this, he went to the staff.

Staff.  Element: Light.  Low attack, medium-low defense, high magic and energy attacks.  Is this your weapon?

After seeing how it felt, he decided against it.  Next he tested the scythe.

Scythe.  Element: Dark.  Maximum attack, medium-high defense, low magic, decent energy attacks.  Is this your weapon?

He liked the idea of power, but felt that he should know some magic.  Now the sword.

Sword.  Element: Justice.  Medium-high attack, medium defense, medium magic, good energy attacks.  Is this your weapon? 

This was a finely balanced weapon, prepared for anything.  He nodded again.  His new clothes appeared on him, as well as the knife, (like Riku's regular sword, you know, the fin, except thinner) and the sword appeared in his hand.  It morphed into a keyblade.  Not much of a change, but something.  A huge light erupted up from beneath him; it was warm, but blinding in appearance.  When it ended, he was on a platform with two staves crisscrossing, surrounded by symbols and runes of magic.  The voice spoke again, but whereas in the first "room" it was a man's, slightly gruff, but compassionate and powerful, in this room it had shifted to a woman's voice.  Hers was a voice of so much kindness compassion and light, so much like a mother to a newborn's, it scared him a bit.

Your inner power has physical form, but now it needs a form in the realm of mana.  Choose how you'll have your magic and energy attacks.

After the slightest shiver in his back from her voice, he saw a graph of sorts.  "Hmm, all types of magic and energy, (sees both bars rise close to their limits), their amounts of power should be about even, I guess I'll follow the sword's path (sees bars balance out).  What attacks can I have from the beginning?"

Very light ones, fire and a basic long-distance punch, but that's it if you seek balance.

"Fine with me."

The charts and voice disappeared.  A cold wind swept through the room.  Normally this is fine, but it just felt to cold to be normal.  Some light pooled on the ground, starting to take on liquid properties, (like in Sora's dream, except that the pools are white).  He struggled a bit, but the light pulled him down onto a platform with the mirror from the first platform, spheres of glass that were very reflective encircled it.

_Now, to choose your true path, you must allow your power to speak for itself._

"The hell?!  You're my voice!"  As he yelled this in confusion, a friend of his popped up from nowhere, and his school took the place of the platform.  "Ahh!  Crap!  School!  I'm still sleeping godammit!"

His friend seemed to pay no heed to his rant and queried: "What's most important to you?"

"Eh?  You mean, what do I value in others, or what do I value personally?"

"Aren't they the same?"

"No.  I value courage, loyalty, and love in others.  I value honor, friendship, and aiding others in general."

"Are all those so important?"

"Hell Yeah!" One of his other friends appeared nearby.

"What are you afraid of?"

"Uh, nothing towards myself, but I am always afraid of others getting hurt."

"Is that so scary?"

"I dunno, to me it is." A third friend of his appeared in the same strange manner.

"What do you want outta life?"

"Jeez, if this isn't like Kingdom Hearts, I dunno what is.  I guess I want to be strong to aid others."

So you desire honor, friendship, and aiding others.  You're afraid of seeing others hurt.  You want to be strong to aid others.  Is this your true power?

"Uh, yeah, I guess."  Reality reflected and warped and finally became a platform with scythes crisscrossing and symbols of fighting surrounding them.  It looked rather worn and tough, with a bit of blood in places, but still retained a dark sort of beauty.  The next voice to speak was a female's, but it was very unlike the first woman's.  You immediately pictured her with a sadistic grin on her face, even without knowing if she had a face or not.

Hehe, welcome to the darker section of your heart, yeah, it actually does look like this.  You've got your power, so now I bet you're aching to try it out?

"How about not." People like this always made him speak courageously.

So you decline your own power? 

"Maybe.  I don't have any reason to leave Earth, why should I accept?"

You mean you have no reason, yet.  If you decline, you'll watch your parents die at the hands of the heartless, and be powerless to stop or do anything about it.

"Holy mother of…  If I do accept?"

You might be able to stop it, but the destruction of Earth is unavoidable, it can't be stopped.  However, you'll at least be able to gain revenge.

"Well that clinches it for me.  I accept.  Now, what were you saying about testing my power?"

I like how you think, kid.  Kill the few heartless that were created in here, then I'll put you up against a bigger one, not real, nothing special, just Maleficent in her dragon form.

"Holy days and nights!  Maleficent?  I'm only at level one!"

You accepted, you face the trial.

"Damn.  Wait, is she, in any way, shape, or form, responsible for the destruction of my world?"

…  Uh, yeah?

"Well, you're not convincing, but I already did that.  Lemme at 'em!"

I'd be grinning right now, kid.  Here they are! 

With that, about ten heartless appeared, 9 shadows and one darkball.  "She likes to hurt me I'm guessing." With that said, he charged in, going for the stronger darkball.  It charged at him, while the shadows jumped in for an attack.  He instantly parried in mid air, using the momentum to give that heartless a blow it wouldn't soon forget.  Or wouldn't have, if it hadn't exploded into hp balls at contact.  Instantly he realized that he should be about as powerful as a level 70 or above Sora, (76, with ultima weapon).  He used his own rendition of aerial sweep to wipe out five shadows.  As the other shadows landed, he counted them, catching where their balance was, and ran with a slash, descending on two more.  The last one managed to jump at his head while he was recovering from the attack, he couldn't bring his knife or blade up, so an elbow to the head did it, however, it still gave him a slight cut.  His steps during battle landed him on some hp balls, which healed the scratch instantly.  This all lasted about five seconds.

Nice, good moves, kid.  Ready?  Good… It's Maleficent's turn! 

Maleficent: "This… This power… Darkness, the true darkness!!"

From the green inferno, the dark dragon erupted, and he didn't even know Aero.  It didn't matter to him, he'd deal with it as it came.  He jumped into the air and landed, impaling the dragon in the snout and pulling out almost as soon as he stabbed.  The dragon spat out hellfire as he dropped, planning on scorching him, it didn't work.  He dodged by twisting in mid air, followed up with an upward slash to the throat.  The dragon's claws swung up at him, missing by millimeters, but left a small cut in his coat.  "This is a new trench coat, godammit!  If you weren't gonna pay for anything before, now you're paying for this!" He landed a second after finishing, followed by jumping again and stabbing the dragon's ugly mug with a hundred, extremely rapid attacks.  Before he'd reached the apex of his jump, he'd already done a huge amount of damage.  As if on cue the dragon roared, he swung with a basic slash, and missed.  The dragon took this opportunity to hit him with a blast of hellfire, which he couldn't fully dodge.  The burn not only looked nasty, but bled.

"Blood?!  Okay, now you DIE!!!!!!!!!" In his furious rage, he charged and landed several extremely strong blows to its head, followed by the registering of the facts that a mere sword slash wouldn't do it, and that a fire spell would probably heal the dragon.  So he went with a blast of energy from deep within, creating an increase in strength of a punch, enough to hit something from some distance, but was more effective at close range.  The explosion sent the dragon flying into a wall, followed by him proceeding to slash, punch and gut the dragon's exposed belly.  The whole battle barely lasted a minute.

Damn, kid!  That was a real piece of work!  Jeez, I didn't even think you'd live through that!  Incredible, you really are worthy of that keyblade.

"Yeah, yeah.  What next?" The voice didn't answer, the only answer was an extremely chilling wind, worse than with the staff platform.  Pools of darkness began to emerge, engulfing him in their freezing grips, tendrils grasping at every hold they could find.  The only facts that really registered were the cold and the darkness.  Soon he was able to see again, to find that he was on a platform with three doors on the platform, in painting and literally.  One door was recognized as the door to Kingdom Hearts.  It opened to reveal a woman wearing clothes made of thin black gold, with raven hair, and brown eyes that were darker than the pools of darkness that had brought him to this strange place.  It was the one on the right.  The middle door, a bit larger opened to reveal a man with blond hair and green eyes, dressed in robes of gold.  The left door, smaller, opened to reveal a white haired woman in clothes of white gold, with very light blue eyes.  All had hair about his size, with the whiter one having straight hair, the man having it slightly spiky, like his, and the other woman having extremely spiky hair, the kind that made you want to ask if it was a weapon instead of just hair.

"My name is Leona.  It is nice to speak to you face to face.  I am the voice from the mana platform."

"Yeah, I'm Jath.  I'm from the first platform.  Nice choice, by the way."

"I'm Dev.  Pretty decent fighting skills, kid.  (sadistic grin)."  

"I knew you'd have a sadistic grin, I just knew it!  So, what's this all about?"

Jath: "Well, you know about the game, Kingdom Hearts, right?"

"Yeah, it was invented here."

Dev: "Not really.  Someone just caught onto it in a dream.  (major apologies to the makers of the game!)"

"Weird, anything else?"

Jath: "Plenty.  The ending was only the beginning of the next adventure.  That secret ending is mostly their minds at work on the ending.  This is your adventure.  You could call it Kingdom Hearts 2"

"…  I am not gonna be played as a video game character!"

Dev: "Don't worry, the creators got the general plot right, not the details.  Sora actually went to more worlds than that.  Not too many, just Lilo and Stitch and FFIX."

"So that's why they weren't in the game."

Jath: "Yeah.  Your mission, if you choose to accept it…"

Dev: "c'mon Jath, don't you have anything better than that?"

Leona: "We have heard that quote many times before.  How about if I explain?"

"Sure, just try not to sound so nice, it's almost creepy."

Leona: "Oh, I am sorry.  (less, um, nice?) You are to help Sora.  First, to help Kairi find him, second, to save him from the forces of darkness, and third to help everyone find the door to the light and open it, afterwards, a new, less hard mission will be presented.  By the way, beating down the forces of darkness won't be as easy this time."

Dev: "Yeah."

"Wait a sec.  Dev, if you're darkness, how come you're helping me?"

Dev: "Uh"

Jath: "She may look and act evil, but she's just a softy.  (Dev punches him) ow!  (rubs shoulder) anyway, she'd lead you into darkness, but the outcome of the mission would still be the same."

Dev: "Yeah, the heartless aren't even pure darkness, just so you know.  They may exploit my power, but they are themselves, except for a few in each category.  You know what, if you meet them here's the power to learn to summon them for some cool attacks.  All white mushrooms and rare truffles fall under this category."

"Thanks, (receives power), you know, I never considered this before, but if Dev is darkness, Leona is light, what are you, Jath?"

Jath: "Justice"

"Huh?"

Jath: "(sigh) justice.  The element that's a near perfect cross between dark and light, uses dark powers, but for the cause of light.  Anyway, now I gotta explain the significance of these doors.  You've chosen the path of justice.  So now you may choose which door you want.  The door of light leads to knowledge of creation, but only a little destruction.  Darkness contains destruction and little creation.  Justice contains equal knowledge of both, get the pattern?  By the way, your choice of doors affects your decisions in the future.  For instance, if you chose Dev's door, you'd have to use darkness and all its abilities only to get where you wanted.  For Leona's door you'd use only light.  Mine is a little trickier.  You have to do only what you think is right.  Dev and Leona choose what's right and wrong if you choose their doors, for mine, I leave it to your sense of justice.  Whoever's door your pick's spirit remains with you to guide your decisions a bit."

"So basically, if I choose your door, I can do anything I want, as long as I get the job done?"

Jath: "That's about it.  Dev and Leona do give more to fall back on in power."

"Hmm, this is actually kinda tough.  Well, despite the fact that I'm not gonna be able to fall back on much, I choose your door, Jath."

Jath: "Hehe, thanks."

Dev: "Oh well.  You know what kid?  Try not to forget us, okay?"

"How can I?  You're all part of my heart, if not literally, then simply through knowing each other."

Dev: "Hehe, thanks kid…  Here!"

"Huh? (catches something)"

Dev: "A little something to remember us by.  It's got gems representing various elements, and in the middle, the two big gems are sorta yin and yang.  It has some hidden power, but just take it as a token of remembrance."

Leona: "I don't much like goodbyes.  Either way, I've created a pocket in the back of your trench coat that can hold anything, literally.  Plus, here are some supplies, and for luck, here's the cure spell."

Jath: "Well, I'm not one to be left out.  Here's some gummi blocks, you can make a ship outta them."

"Thanks everyone. Hey Jath?  Won't the barriers be up?  I can't really use this."

Jath: "Hey, I'm no idiot.  Your keyblade can unlock, lock, open, and close just about anything."

"Really.  Cool, now what?"

Jath: "Open the door.  Tomorrow, you'll have an hour to deal with the heartless after they invade.  After Ansem opens the door, you're gone, no excuses or even a second of extra time.  Then you'll enter the door you'll be unlocking now and receive the knowledge within.  This will cause you to loose most of your current memories.  It'll take two years for this knowledge to seep in, exactly enough for a year to pass after Sora's journey.  Oh, and don't worry, you won't act weird or anything.  As your defeat heartless, you'll slowly gain the outfit you are currently wearing, including the weapons, aside from the knife.  You'll have that from the time you see the first heartless at your school.  A symbol will appear on your left hand as well, it'll be the Kingdom Heart symbol with swords crossing in between, it'll grant you the ability to absorb heartless hearts and darkness, light, and other elemental forces.  That should about wrap up any questions you might have.  Now, open the door." He did so, and stepped through into a blinding light.

Was it all right?  Remember what I said above.

Acronos: "More like what I said"

Ah shut it.  Or shall I pair thee with Selphie?

Acronos: "Ahh!  No!  Anything but that!"

Hah, quiver in fear mere characters, I dominate thee!  Muahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!! (Is hit in the head by a coconut) X_X

Riku: "Got him!"

Sora: "Yeah!"

Kairi: "Bet you can't do that again when he wakes up."

Riku: "You're on!  Acronos, heal him!"

Acronos: "Why?"

Riku: "He won't kill or torture you for a while."

Acronos: "That works!  Leona, give me curative power! (Bright green light)"

Riku: "(covers eyes along with everyone else)"

Who the HELL did that!!!

Riku: "Hiyah! (Chucks coconut)

(I use powers of the authors before me to do a matrix, grabbing it out of mid air, pulling out a pineapple and throwing them both hard at Riku's head as he watches in awe) KER-SPLAT/ SMASH!!! 

Riku: "Argh!"

That'll teach you.  Never chuck a coconut at a prepared author.  (Sora throws a coconut at me) (I do the same to him that I did to Riku) (Kairi, pissed, does the same, pattern repeats) Hey Acronos, aren't you gonna join in? (Shakes head) okay!


	2. Destruction of Earth: Part 1

**Disclaimer: ** I dun own anything in Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Devil May Cry, and whatever else may pop up.  Umm, please review this story nicely, or just review it.  I would like to know that this isn't just for my boredom.  I thought of something.  Even though the girl who Riku will (hopefully) be in love with won't play any part for a while, I decided to make her very morose, or at least, more serious than Riku.

Sora: "Is that possible?"

Yeah, I am like that a lot.

Sora: "Really?"

Yeah, whatever.  Now to this story.

"Now, open the door." He did so, and stepped through into a blinding light.

"When you walk away, you don't hear me say…" (That's all I can remember now)

"Gahh! (Very sleepily) Who, what, when, where, how, why?  Ugh, I feel like I've been run over.  (Notices a scratch where Maleficent burnt him) Weird.  Looks like a scratch from a burn.  A burn…  Whoa!  Damn, that was a weird, 7:10!!!!!!" He leaped out of bed and into his usual early-morning activities, eating, washing, dressing, you know how you wake up for school.  As he walked out of his house, well on time, he saw a shadow.  Not his, a heartless.  Now, he was very much still asleep, so he just let instinct take over.  The shadow was crushed painfully under a very heavy rolling backpack.  At school, nothing really happened until lunch, aside from the regular classes and all that.

"Munch, munch, (with mouth full) hullo."

"Hello.  Still stuffing your face every time you come here?"

"(Smiles happily and nods)"

"Geez, Acronos, you're gonna choke or something."

Acronos: "(Swallows food) nah, this is slow for me."

"…  (Kinda freaked out) Okay…  Anyway, have you seen those reports on the news?"

Acronos: "Reports?  Oh yeah, on those freaky shadow creatures?"

"I'm amazed, I didn't think you watched the news."

Acronos: "I usually don't, but my parents have the news on in the morning on the radio, so I heard it there."

"I should've known.  Oh well, weird huh?  Last I heard they seemed to be multiplying near certain areas."

Acronos: "Hmm…  There's something nagging me in the back of my head…  Oh yeah.  I had an extremely weird dream last night.  In it, I made some choices pertaining to weapons, fought some of these shadows, and even Maleficent from Kingdom Hearts."

"You have really weird dreams.  Did you smoke something?"

Acronos: "No.  I don't smoke.  You know I also hold my breath when passing smokers. (No offences to any that do smoke, but I do hold my breath when I pass someone smoking, either that, or I go into a coughing fit).  Besides that, in my dream, Maleficent burnt me, and I have this healed burn mark here, and no, it wasn't there yesterday."

"Whatever, good for you.  Hey, did it have those princess platforms too, (snicker)."

Acronos: "Nope, platforms had swords, scythes, and staffs."

"Well, at least I don't have to call you Sora, haha!"

Acronos: "Shut up.  (Sigh) Another long day."

"Anyway, did you know?  …" Their conversation switched to normal topics that were discussed during every lunch, as well as the most important: eating.  This proceeded until all the lights went out.

"A power outage?"

Acronos: "Maybe the generator broke again."

"The flashing lights always creep me out."

Acronos: "Same here. (The lunchroom has windows pointing into the halls and Acronos looks out of one) What are those things moving out there?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe the teachers!"

"No, the forms are too small."

"Why can't you see for yourself, are you going blind?  Hey wait, I can't see much farther than a few feet!"

Acronos: "I can barely see out the window.  The only things I can see are these extremely weird flashlights."

"You mean the glowing yellow things?"

Acronos: "Yeah.  If I didn't know better, I'd say they were eyes of some sort."

"But they'd never allow animals that big in the school."

Acronos: "True.  That's what puzzles me." (By the way, at my school, we did have an electrical generator blow a fuse at one point, and there are some battery – powered lights in my cafeteria, so it was slight pandemonium)

"Hey, what's that?" Though few could see well enough to discern anything, Acronos could tell that there was a person running through the halls at top speed, trying desperately to get somewhere, anywhere.  The person managed to ram through the door and lock it behind them, followed by collapsing on the floor.  Acronos decided to help due to his ability to see better than most others.  Once he reached the man, he tried to rouse him, and to get some teachers over to where he was.

"Ugh.  Get… Students…Out of… The school…  Evacuation." Was all the man could say before he either passed out or died.

Acronos: "Damn."

Teacher: "Alright, you heard him.  Full evacuation!  Proceed to the exits calmly!" The students had done fire drills before, so there would be no pandemonium, however, the man lying on the floor as if dead was not a good omen, and frightened some of the students.  One teacher checked a door to find it locked, so everyone proceeded to the other exit.

"This is really scaring me.  I hope we get sent home."

Acronos: "I don't like this.  It's too easy.  With that guy unconscious there must have been –"

"Unconscious?  He looks dead to me."

Acronos: "I checked his pulse, he had one.  Either way, if he was knocked out, then something did it to him.  Judging by his size, shape, and physical fitness I'd say something big.  Also, having one exit means that we'd be like sheep to the slaughter if something were outside, due to lack of escape routes, and the limited space and high quantity of people in this lunchroom.  Another thing, what _did_ happen to those animals outside?"

"…  You do realize that you sounded exactly like a military strategist, don't you."

Acronos: "I do that in these situations.  Hmm, I'd say we will hear several screams in two seconds from, now.  (Two seconds, exactly, later) (Screaming is heard) Yep."

"Ahh!  Strange creatures are killing people outside and taking their hearts!"

"Okay, this is now officially too much Kingdom Hearts for my good"

Acronos: "I feel something heavy on my waist.  (Gets ready to punch someone behind him until he checks the area to find a sheathe) What the?  (Unsheathes knife from dream) Sweet. (Heartless charge) My turn."

(Warning.  I will now attempt to have plenty of violence against the heartless and several human deaths/ having their hearts stolen.  Anyone who doesn't want to read about that, you are warned.  If it's not violent enough, you are warned and asked to help.  Deep breathe)

  Acronos proceeded to squeeze through all the people running in the opposite direction with relative ease, even though there was barely enough room for a mouse. As soon as he reached the exit he saw shadows, soldiers, large bodies, a defender, several darkballs, air soldiers, red nocturnes, blue rhapsodies, yellow operas, and green requiems.

Acronos: "Damn." He proceeded to launch a simple rapid assault on the defender, while trying to hit the green requiems with aerial kicks.  A volley of stabs to the back caused the defender to swing around.  Acronos noticed a green requiem well out of his reach, about to cure the defender.  

  He decided to use the defender's attack to his advantage by propelling and using the momentum to fly directly into the green requiem with a powerful backhand stab to the heartless symbol.  He then spun with his knife out, catching several aerial enemies off guard and ripping them a new one, literally.  After that, he used a wall to bounce directly towards the defender again and unleashed an extremely powerful stab to its back, slashed upwards while still within the heartless, put his hands on the outside of the open wound, and kicked the back of the defender's shield to hit its wound with every ounce of momentum and pain he had in the attack.  This caused it to die instantly, and Acronos to be off balance for a second.  This was all the heartless needed.  

  An air soldier hit him with an uppercut to the jaw, followed by a soldier hitting him with a kick, while he flew, all the spell casters hit him at once, and was supposed to be finished with a shadow slicing him into the ground, but they didn't take into consideration that he could take as much as he dished out without flinching much.  

  The shadow died from a stab to the chest, then being sliced upwards, which Acronos used to create a spin in midair, which was stopped by a large body's stomach.  It then proceeded to swing its hands at him, which Acronos countered and used by simply grabbing onto the hand swinging back, bouncing off a wall, and giving the large body a stab it wouldn't forget.  He knew that it might berserk at any second, so he propelled himself into a landing and hit it with a powerful slash, increased by his standing on the ground.  This sent it flying into the other heartless before it could berserk.  

  Remembering his dream, Acronos cast fire on the blue rhapsodies, and used a long-range fist to get rid of the other spell casters.  He noticed just in time the berserk large body racing towards him.  He knew he was a little better at defense than attack by nature, so he didn't mind blocking its attack and landing one of his own.  

  The rest of the large bodies attacked as well, with a foolish air soldier trying to get in on the action.  One jump followed by a powerful spinning slash took care of the air soldier and put the large bodies into berserk at once.  They charged as one and were taken out with the same tactic as before.  Now Acronos was set on the offensive and ran in, stabbing and slashing as many heartless as he could.  The instant deaths of the shadows was accomplished, aside from a smart one that went into its flat state, by this, and the almost as quick deaths of the soldiers was taken care of with a spinning slash, and the other shadow was destroyed when, while ducking an air soldier's attack, Acronos impaled the ground and got rid of it.  A quick tally showed that he was up against six air soldiers and two darkballs.

Acronos: "Too easy."  It was.  The darkballs became shadow and came in for him, while he just stood there, guarded their attacks, and wiped them out with ease.

Acronos: "You know, in the game, I've always hated you air soldiers, so now it's time for a little revenge."  Needless to say, they were dispatched with extreme prejudice.  One stayed behind, however, and decided to go for easier prey.  Instead of the simple, no-blood, way of taking the heart shown in Kingdom Hearts, this was a simple, "reach in and rip it out", style of doing it.  Aside from the heart being red and shining like in the game, it was the same as if it were blunt, including a huge amount of blood.  Maybe it had no energy left to absorb the heart with energy, maybe it was lazy, and it didn't matter.  All that mattered to Acronos was that he'd failed to save a life.  As the thoughts of the loss that the child's parents would feel, at how this was on his shoulders, piled onto him, rage began building inside him.  Strangely enough, it focused onto his left hand, which began to glow silver.  As he thought of the injustice of the event, his hand burst in silver flames, the symbol now clearly visible on his hand.  His power increased dramatically until he just couldn't take it anymore.  The air soldier looked at him, glanced at his blazing hand, and attempted to gasp.  Instinct took over Acronos and he ran at it, hand still up, and jumped, grabbed its head, crushed it like a grape, (yuck, all that blood!) and seemed to suck the heartless' dark heart into his hand.  He didn't know it at the time, but this absorption of heartless energy gave him a boost in power and energy.  For the moment, all that he knew, and needed to, was that it killed, and he couldn't do too much of it.

Acronos: "Everyone, outside. (lights turn back on) (thinking) that must mean the heartless are gone from this area" Everyone proceeded to leave through the nearest exit.

"Damn!  That was awesome!  I've never seen anyone fight like that!  Where'd you learn?"

Acronos: "I guess my dream and a bit of strategy helped.  Hold on."

Teacher: "Quiet!  I have just called the busses on my cell phone.  They will be here soon.  I know you wish to see what's going on, so stick near Acronos, since he can fight.  By the way, why did you have that knife in the first place?"

"Hey, he didn't have it this morning, and I don't think he could have put it in his locker without someone saying something."

Acronos: "Thanks.  Anyway, I don't really know.  It just appeared."

Teacher: "Well, I'll accept that.  Everyone stick close."

Acronos: "Be ready, look around, and be prepared to run."  On the way to the front of the school, Acronos dispatched a heartless or two, and even let a few strong kids kill a shadow after he'd wounded it, just to regulate morale.  When they reached the front of the school, there was a collective gasp.  Swarms of shadows dominated the ground, making it look exactly like it was made of them.  This is where the busses would stop, and Acronos knew there were limits to how much they could run over.

Acronos: "Guess it's back to bloodshed for me."  He ran in and attacked the shadows with basically anything.  It was so crowded that he didn't require any strategy whatsoever aside from hacking and slashing madly.  The shadows couldn't really attack; they were way too crowded to move much.  Eventually the sea of shadows became a sea of hp balls.  Acronos collected them all because he felt like it.  

  He told everyone to wait outside, a bit in front of the school, while he went in to see what he could do.  (I'm lazy so I'm not going to write as much) He was greeted with swarms of heartless.  Again, way too crowded to move.  Acronos thanked his luck for the extremely confined (in terms of attack) school and waded in, slaughtering everything he saw.  

  He absorbed enough heartless on the way to become stronger, and used their dark hearts' energy to fire blasts of energy at the other heartless, incinerating them instantly.  Unfortunately for him, all this killing freed up some room.  When there were enough heartless dead, he was pitted against an invisible, which was formed from many shadows combining into one.  It charged, slashed, blocked, and used its blasts.  Upon getting tired of the battle, and getting hurt, Acronos taunted for it to try and get him with its best physical attack.  What can I say, the heartless may be strong, but they don't have a brain, literally!  A downward stab to the head and a few well – placed slashes to where the spine might be got rid of it without much trouble.  

  All the heartless tried to crush him by squeezing together, so he couldn't attack either.  Acronos expected this and jumped back out the door.  He then waded right back in and systematically exterminated heartless.  This is demonstrated but cutting a path up to one hallway, then mowing down anything in his path without any resistance.  

  This was a simple game of strategy right now, and Acronos soon got a bit bored with it.  By the time he'd cleared the school of the heartless, he was bored stiff.  Then he thought of what could have happened if he didn't do this and became happy again.  He knocked on all the doors, even the bathrooms, to get all the students outside.

The busses arrived a little bit after freeing the students.  Acronos couldn't be happier; he had been swarmed by something other than heartless, and possibly worse.  Every fangirl in his school had tried to get him because in the outfit that he'd gained in the dream, (yes, killing those heartless caused him to change to that form), with his knife, he looked extremely badass.  Add to that the fact that he'd saved everyone's lives, he had to stay on a ledge to not get caught.  On the bus, after he'd convinced the girls not to attack him, (sorry if this sounds corny, I personally think it does, but, what can I say, shrugs my fingers are doing the typing, not my brain, and/or consciousness), he showed off his knife, without letting anyone hold it for fear of someone getting hurt.  It looked rather interesting.  I'll describe it for you.  It was in a broadsword style, looked a tad like a carving knife, and was the exact length of Acronos' shoulder to tip of middle finger.  It's handle looked like Riku's sword's handle, except shorter.  The blade was black, with a bit of red outlining the edges, (not from blood), and a silver line in the middle.  There was also a small square hand guard that was gold.  Before the end of the bus ride someone asked about his hand.  He looked at it, and realized that Jath did not explain things very well.  True, it was the Kingdom Hearts symbol, (the weird heart and crown) with swords crossing in front of it, but there were more details.  There was a golden door behind it.  The heart was red.  The blades of the swords were gold.  The crown was white on the left, gold in the middle, and black on the right.  It also seemed to be pulsing with power.

  Eventually he got home, to find both his parents there, waiting.

Acronos: "Mom, Dad?  What are you guys doing home this early?"

Mom: "We were worried about you, and our workplace had those strange creatures beginning to swarm it.  We had to escape."

Dad: "Everyone got lucky and left before any damage could be done.  But what about you?"

Acronos: "The school was almost taken over by shadows and other Kingdom Hearts, things.  I took them all out with this knife that I got in a dream I had last night, as well as this symbol for absorbing them.  I managed to save almost everyone in my school."

Mom + Dad: "WHAT!!!"

Mom: "You could have been killed!"

Dad: "Who knows what might have happened!"

Acronos: "I know, but would you rather have me sacrifice everyone in the school?"

Mom + Dad: "…"

Acronos: "Hey, don't worry, I didn't even get more than a few scratches."

Dad: "You were lucky."

Acronos: "No, I was strategic, plus, my enemies exploded into health when defeated."

Mom: "Oh.  Well…  Does anyone want to eat something?  I think fighting shadows must've made you hungry, dear."

Acronos: "Now that you mention it…" So they made and ate a big meal.  While they were eating, they didn't notice the heartless multiplying like insects outside.  

Mom: "That was a good meal.  Hey, what's that rumbling?"

Acronos: "Huh?  Wait!  I knew there was something nagging me!  Heartless!"  By now, there were several hundred heartless in front of Acronos' house.  They also had plenty of room to move.  They were mostly invisibles, angel stars, defenders, wizards, air soldiers, and a few new heartless that the computer called rifleks and egotists.  Rifleks were rather small, but were composed of guns.  Egotists appeared to be carved out of green and black stone, had the appearance of giant bats with arms, and carried scythes on chains and a wickedly curved dagger.  Acronos was almost out the door when his parents yelled to stop.

Acronos: "Huh?"

Mom: "You don't have to fight."

Dad: "Discretion is the better part of valor.  Plus, the heartless can't get in."

Acronos: "Thoughts like that have destroyed many people.  They will surround this house, break through the wood with ease, and our chances of defense are almost nothing."

Mom: "But they extend as far as we can see!  You won't be able to beat them!"

Acronos: "I don't plan to.  I just plan to keep them from surrounding the house."

Mom: "But!"

Acronos: "In this case, the best defense is a good offense."

Dad: "Why don't we call the army or something?"

Acronos: "We are an isolated town.  Do you think they won't have bigger things to worry about besides one place?  They probably won't be able to arrive for weeks.  We'd be dead and rotting by then."

Mom + Dad: "…"

Acronos: "I'll be fine.  They can't advance too much right now.  I'll just take out the front lines."

Dad: "But those gunners."

Acronos: "Can't reach me well enough to hit me."

Mom: "Acronos, we love you, we don't want to loose you."

Acronos: "I love you guys too, and that's why I wanna do this."

Mom: "But… (Starts to cry)"

Acronos: "I'm sorry.  But, hey, I'll be back soon, I'm not going to die so easily."

Dad: "We're rooting for you, son."

Acronos: "Thanks, dad.  Umm, can you guys hold on to my swords?  If I fail, then you need to defend yourselves."

Dad: "Sure.  We'll see you later."

Acronos: "Goodbye." With that he left to face his destiny as the true keyblade master.  Beginning with the deaths of all the heartless on his world!

So sappy!  And I love it!  Or at least, it was pretty damn good for an author with a heart shielded by darkness.

Riku: "Wow.  Not bad.  Seen better though."

Yeah, yeah.  I know.  However, this is good for me, so I like it.

Sora: "He never said he didn't like it."

Yeah, and neither did I.

Sora: "Okay."

Please review!  I like writing, but if no one reads, then I get a bit tired of it.  I have a story in the FFX section that no one reviewed, aside from someone commenting on its sloppiness.  I didn't know how to properly upload!  Either way, I have the second chapter typed, but I never published it.  It had a decent title, unlike this story.  Anyway, please review!  Anything, aside from pointless criticism, is accepted.  Even anonymous reviews!  Please, I don't want to kill this story, especially with all the good ideas I have, including expanding the teaser in Kingdom Hearts!  (By the way, if you care, the guy in the teasers' keyblades were Oblivion and Oathkeeper.  I have Kazaa, downloaded the movie, and paused it several times to see what the keyblades were.  They also have some freaky dialogue in all those flashes.  I'll include as much as I can _if_ I continue.  Stress on the if.)


	3. The angst chapter: teaser explained

Everyone: "(reads story)"

Sora: "Pretty good so far.  It's emotional and has a good deal of angst."

Kairi: "Wow.  That really made me feel something in the beginning."

Riku: "Amazing, the first real emotions I've had in a while."

Acronos: "Yeah, well try living it!"

Maioko: "Geez, painful.  Oh, thanks for the cameo!"

No problem.  Hold up, I've gotta do the disclaimer.  So, I don't own any video games or concepts from them.  I do own my own concepts, and those that are more thought out versions of those in games.  This chapter is quite angsty in the beginning, gory in the middle, and philosophical at the end.  If you don't like either, then don't read.  If you do, then why are you still reading this babble?  If you couldn't care less, then just read it anyway, please?  Oh yeah, thank you to the one person who reviewed, you not only made my day, but you made me continue!

A storm was brewing.  The thunderclouds were already covering most of the sky.  This was a sign of the world getting ready to die.  Fog crept up and covered the ground, creating shadows, illusions, to distract and confuse all but those truly focused on what they were doing.  Thunder rumbled in the distance, the storm would be fully upon them in only a small amount of time.  

  Eventually it became night, but not fully so.  Those without hearts were wielding all darkness, and the storm was taking effect, so the night seemed lit by an unearthly light, destined to fade, never to die.  This mattered not to one soul at the moment.  His name is Acronos, and all he was thinking of was strategies for battle, and how to save the world from these heartless.  

  Unfortunately, this could never be accomplished, for those without a strong heart were now fighting against him.  Those few that had strong enough hearts, and those hiding, might survive, but, it would not be on Earth…  Those with strong hearts always looked for an outlet for their strength, and it came well to them.  This again didn't matter to Acronos.  Fatigue didn't matter to him, as he wasn't subject to it.  

  All he did was swing his knife through heartless after heartless, making sure none could pass.  The seeker of darkness, who began to think that he might have to come down, watched this.  He merely directed all the heartless towards Acronos and prepared to descend.  This was mostly in a haze for Acronos, all things were.  The fog seeped into his senses, blurring his mind, yet focusing it to the point where no heartless stood in his way for more than a second.  

  It would be pointless to go into detail of the battle, for not one person could truly understand or see it.  Acronos because of the fog, his parents also, the seeker too, and the heartless were without minds, so the battle shall remain unknown.  That is, until several events happened within, to change Acronos' life forever.  Even though his life was changed significantly, it was about to be shattered as had he known it.  Soon, nothing would be the same.

Acronos' thoughts: _What's going on anyway?  Who am I fighting?  _The heartless!  _Oh, why then? _They're trying to kill you and take away your world!  _That's a good reason.  Why is there so much obscurity to my thoughts? _It's because you embody tonight for the moment only.  _Who are you?  _I am Gaia, or Earth.  _How can you be speaking to me while I do this deadly dance?  _I will die soon.  My last wish is to speak with thee.  _Then speak, good spirit, show me what you have come for.  _Life isn't a meaningless effort.  Even when you weren't aloud to win, you have not failed.  Just remember that.  _Are those your words, good spirit?  _Yes.  This battle won't continue for much longer.  The door has been opened.  _What?!  Then I must close it!  _There is no way.  You must defend your parents now.  _Is there anyone but them left?  _No.  _. . . Thank you.  I begin to tire, when may I rest?  _You may rest in one hour.  _Will I die then?  _You will cease to be as you are now long before then, but you will not die.  Yet, you will never be able to win.  _Then shouldn't everyone flee?  _How?  _. . . You have a point.  Why do I fight then?  _For justice.  _Is this what I always fight for?  _Yes, and at one point, love.  _Thank you.  _

  A few heartless who were coming up saw Acronos' parents, and decided to go for easier prey.  They were cut down instantly, but more came.  They died, but still more came.  They came and came and came, until Acronos couldn't move to stop them.  He tried his best with magic, but he had his limits, and this is one of them.

Acronos: "Mom, Dad!  Dammit, out of my f***ing way you damn heartless!!"

  Acronos' parents had strong hearts and wills, and decent skills with a sword to go with it, but numbers can conquer nearly everyone.  An air soldier took his mother's heart, a wizard took his father's.  Tears forming in his eyes, he absorbed their hearts, so they wouldn't become heartless.  Their bodies disappeared, and their energy went to Acronos, healing him as their final act of love for their son.  It began to rain.

  The rain came down hard, the droplets hitting Acronos hard, almost cutting.  It didn't matter to him.  He fell to his knees and closed his eyes as his tears flowed, obscured by the rain.  Even now, no one could truly say he was crying for sure, but he was.  The heartless moved away from him, and surrounded him, preparing to kill him.

  He cried, sobbing a bit, if not only for his parents, then for his world, his race, his life, the reason he'd just been fighting for, all gone.  Three lightning bolts flashed down around him, and Jath Dev and Leona appeared, weapons drawn.  He didn't notice, he just continued to cry.  The heartless stood little to no chance against Acronos, so what chance did they have against semi – deities like them.  At one point, Acronos just stopped crying.

Acronos: "You."  His defenders looked at each other.  "You, the heartless."  The defenders left.  "You are the cause of all my pain.  You have destroyed my life.  You slaughtered those on this Earth.  You will not live!!!  (Eyes open, stands up rapidly, sheathing knife.)"  Power blazed around him as he lifted both hands above his head, as if clutching a sword, preparing to attack.  He slashed down to a resting position and his keyblade tore forward in a flurry of light and rage.  The curve and sharpness of his dream sword's, the handle of the blade in his dream, the hand guard being of the standard keyblade shape, (Sora's), except that it made a V going upwards, with the point being a circle large enough to hold one's hand in, and having V and ^ shapes creating spikes on it.  The blade looked normal, aside from being unbreakable, until you reached the symbol, which was a broken heart with a cone-like spike being driven through the middle.  One half of the heart was like Sora's ultima weapon's, the other was in the style of Riku's dark keyblade, except with zigzags to show the break on both hearts.  The spike had points on both ends of the keyblade.  The end of the blade was a broadsword point.  He held it like Sora, and with its curve like a katana, but the symbol pointed out from there.  The key chain was the pointy crown in the Kingdom Hearts symbol.  It rained harder.

Now, I have to explain something about Acronos.  His ancestors fought demons.  The sub-gods, or deities, decided to see what would happen if they combined their powers.  Humans were the only beings with enough spiritual strength to hold this power, so the deities searched for a strong enough bloodline.  This was Acronos'.  Unfortunately, the strength needed could only be attained at Acronos' generation.  One thing the deities didn't count on was that when one of Acronos' ancestors was fighting some demons, they cut their arm badly, and when they cut that demon in half, some of its blood entered the wound.  This is normally bad and disgusting, but it was unnoticed due to demon blood's powerful healing effects on humans.  So, now, Acronos is 1 third demon, 1 third human, and 1 third deity.  The effects of this are simple: advanced strength, speed, stamina, and etc. courtesy of the demon side.  High spirit and magic are courtesy of the human.  Acronos gains the powers of a stronger deity, (like a god of a specific element, just not like the God of the one-god religions) from that side.  This will come into play now and later.  Also, the keyblade is a much stronger weapon than the knife, but a bit slower.

Acronos slashed powerfully at a heartless and sent enough force forward to create a crevice 3 miles long.  Barely noticing, he swung in a circle, killing anything near or far.  A dark red aura was beginning to surround him.

Acronos, in a much deeper voice: "Haha!  Come on!  Is that the best you puny pathetic things have got?  Come on, don't tell me, you rely on numbers, don't you?  Haha!  I was right, here they come!"  And so they did, thousands upon thousands.  Even though he had almost 50 times the power that any 20 heartless had to offer, he soon was loosing.

Acronos, thinking: _There's gotta be a way to win!_  You aren't destined to loose this!  Remember your parents!  Let your emotions give you the clarity of mind and spirit, unleash your hidden power!!!  _For Justice!!_ (Corny, but effective).

  A ring of pure energy surrounded him, and then engulfed him.  Within the warm light of his dream, he began a transformation into something other than himself, for the moment, it shall be called an archangel.  Golden wings, darkened by the rage he'd used to transform, with pointy black tips and claws on top appeared on his back.  His long spiky black hair turned to the green of the center of a save point, and became harder and spikier to the point where it was a weapon.  His symbol turned into a glove, the door covering most of his hand, the swords actually physical objects, as well as the heart, which fit onto two fingers like rings and the crown pointed outward for a more effective punch.  His feet became talons of sorts, with the front having two claws, and each side having one as well, (think of a bird's foot with two talons on the sides, as well as small metal claws on the diagonal for even more balance).  His hands were clawed as well.  A silver-colored armor encased him, but it seemed a bit dark from the rage.  This isn't knight armor; this is loose armor, encasing separate parts, like one tightly bound arm piece, a separate bicep one, shoulder armor, a tight chest plate, with a back, and leg guards, with chain mail of sorts in between. His keyblade transformed as well, into the master keyblade.  If you've played Devil May Cry, it's the Sparda sword with a longer blade and two broadswords connected to the body, one pointing up, and the other down.  For those who haven't, it's a sword as long as Sephiroth's, with a similar curve, except it's thick, like Cloud's Buster sword, but with the blade and body having a small separation in between, with connections, and the blade being longer than the body.  The blade begins at the pentagons, (from the first keyblade), and the key chain is made of energy and ends with a smaller version of the amulet, but with energy instead of gems.

  A crater had formed from his transformation, but he still floated at the level he'd been standing at, eyes closed and arms crossed.  It took the heartless only a moment to close the distance created when he'd transformed.  A wizard cast its blizzard spell on him, but to no avail, it didn't even come close.  It tried the rest of its spells only to have the last one reflected back and destroy it.  A defender tried its hand next, lumbering over and trying to bite him.

  His eyes flashed open and he cut through the defender's shield, yes directly through, and sheathed his keyblade so fast nobody saw it.  What was odd about this was his eyes, which were no longer the deep brown they had been, (mine!). The pupil had become golden, shining with strange light, reflecting the deity. The iris was black with red lines through it, (not like irritations, straight red lines through the colored part), it had the quality of making you want to stare, and it reflected the demon. The outside was more gray-blue than white, with no real light or qualities, just the human side.

  It took about a second for the defender to realize it was dead and disappear.  A few heartless had also been taken out behind it.  They began to edge back until one really stupid or brave invisible cried out in heartless language to charge.  They did so, Rifleks at the back with wizards and other ones with long-range attacks. Egotists attacked from middle range with the flyers.  The ground heartless took close range combat up, this is normally one of the best strategies to use, but even this wasn't enough.

  The attacks couldn't hit Acronos because of the energy he was emitting.  He just crouched down and unsheathed his keyblade in the slow-mo that Riku used, as he was about to kill Sora that second time.  He waited for about a second for a decent enough opening, and then exploited it.  He exploded through all the ground heartless, tore into the middle ones, and incinerated the far off ones, all in two seconds.

Acronos: "Two seconds.  Not bad, but I need work."

  So he rushed at what heartless there were, ripping them apart before they even knew what was killing them.  By the time he'd wiped out every single heartless in New York, (one minute), the news had traveled enough for him to not be able to kill them before it registered.  Of course, the heartless are dedicated to Ansem, and are stupid, but there's a limit to any stupidity.  Knowing that you're about to be mercilessly slaughtered and that you can't do anything about it is one of them.  So, needless to say, they ran.

  However, they couldn't even do that, they were gonna die and that was that.  Any heartless or group brain dead enough to oppose him had to go through six feet of cold steel, 6'2 of muscle, and 1000 feet of determination, need for revenge, and desire for justice, (this is a bit of a quote, so if you think this was taken from your story, sorry).  Were there many?  No, they mainly just died, but there were a few.  It took about nineteen minutes to eradicate all heartless in the United States, (Gaia time: 30 min).

  He decided killing every individual heartless would take too long, so he just raised his hand into the air and absorbed all the heartless on the planet.  A bit of a fitting end to those who sought so much to absorb the hearts of all.  Not one of them survived.  Yet the fog, the terror, the pain, and the darkness still remained.  The door remained open.

  Acronos decided to use a little knowledge.  He summoned a three-dimensional map of the Earth from his computer.  He then used his magic to locate the keyhole.  It was located at exactly 0 degrees longitude and latitude.  So he spread his wings and took off towards it.

  When he reached it, a keyhole-shaped island arose.  Despite thoughts that it was weird, he dropped to the ground, which felt rather dry and old.  He sensed out where it was and ran towards it.  When he reached it, he closed the door as quickly as he could; he then took in his surroundings, which was basically a perfect battleground.  It was wide and mainly desert, with a few rock pillars, but had a few magma pits in one area, a small river in another, a tiny forest in yet another area, a few graves near the keyhole, and the ruins of a rather technologically advanced looking city slightly farther away, simply stated, whatever element you used, it would be here.

Acronos: "Odd, it's too…  well done.  Oh well, keyhole." So he pointed the master keyblade at the keyhole but was stopped by an insidious laugh.

????: "This world has been connected, tied to the darkness."

Acronos: "Yeah, yeah.  'Soon to be eclipsed.  There is so very much to learn.  You understand so little' blah, blah, blah.  Get a new line Ansem!"

Ansem: "You must be the one who destroyed my legions of heartless."

Acronos: "Yeah, but I wonder, why don't you give up?  I killed millions of them."

Ansem: "Do you honestly believe me as weak as my heartless?"

Acronos: "To an extent, yes."

Ansem: "So you have come this far and you still understand nothing!"

Acronos: "Argh!  I've heard this too many times when I kicked your sorry ass as Sora with the Kingdom Keyblade! (Yes, I _did_ do this, and Sephiroth too, on expert mode!  Helps to be level 100)"

Ansem: "What?"

Acronos: "I know much more than you."

Ansem: "I know all that there is to know, you know nothing."

Acronos: "I know that the keyblade master will seal the door to darkness.  I know that you will posses his friend to try and kill him.  I know that he will kill you, hopefully, outside Kingdom Hearts.  I also know that there's plenty of light inside the endless abyss."

Ansem: "What!  That's insane!  How dare you insult the darkness like that!  Every light must fade, every heart return to darkness!" His guardian takes the shape of a sword.  The sword was a broadsword in the shape and size of the Oblivion, with the chains.  However, it had a handle of spikes facing up, and in the center of the handle was a heart-shaped opening.

Acronos: "Oh yeah?  Well, every light may fade, every heart may return to darkness, but justice shall forever burn the darkness with the light!" Starts shining a bit, his keyblade also becomes charged with energy.

  And so began a clash of titans! (Gaia time: 29 minutes).  They rushed at each other, blades crashing together with such force that it created a small crater.

Acronos: "You killed everything I even remotely cared for, I'll kick your ass so bad you'll feel it a year from now!  Hell, I'm gonna shove a blunt pole up the place where the sun don't shine, right after my foot!"  He lands a powerful kick to Ansem's midsection, followed by a few slashes.

Ansem: "Well, is that so? (Blades crash together) Then I'll make sure to torture you even more when I kill you and turn into a heartless slave!" Breaks the hold and lands several slashes and punches.  He's stopped by Acronos' keyblade, followed by Acronos doing two upward slashes from the left and the right.  Ansem parries and slashes horizontally, followed by stabbing.

Acronos: "I got this from Legend of Zelda! (Don't own it)" he jumped onto Ansem's sword, stopping him for a moment, followed by landing a powerful jumping attack to Ansem's head.  Ansem countered by swinging downward and spinning into a vortex attack.  This almost caught Acronos off guard, but he managed to only get a small cut.  Then he lunged and charged, both of them getting a few hits in, both with blade and foot.  Acronos then swung his hair, which confused Ansem, and also cut pretty bad when it hit, (didn't I say it was a weapon?), then he finished it by doing a hard slash that left him open in the beginning, but was much stronger than what he'd been using.  Ansem reeled from this, and Acronos decided to press the advantage, big mistake.  Ansem released a blast of energy at close range, followed by a few good slashes.  When he tried to press the advantage, Acronos surprised him by grabbing his shirt with his talons and throwing him into a pillar.  He then fired a barrage of energy that would decimate any heartless.  He then moved back, knowing that it would never be that easy.  Ansem rose instantly and charged so fast that Acronos barely had time to move.  Ansem slashed madly, but left himself open for attack.  Acronos, took a second or two to manage to get used to the attacks and then to counter by hitting Ansem upwards with his feet, then jumping up and hitting him with several slashes to the stomach, followed by a vice of his knee to the gut and his elbow to the back of Ansem's neck.  Ansem reeled and Acronos quickly concentrated on his world and what Ansem did to it.  As Ansem finished reeling and got ready, Acronos crouched in mid air with his sword behind him, pointing towards his enemy.  "Shadow blade!" shouted Ansem.  "Justice illusion!" shouted Acronos.  These are almost the same attack, consisting of you attacking and an illusion following what you just did repeatedly.  The thing is, the illusions do damage, heavy damage.  The finishing strike for shadow blade is the illusions joining blades with you and cutting down.  The finish for justice illusion is creating illusions in specific places and cutting you into each one, followed by slashes from all directions by the illusions, and a final jumping downward stab.  The only real difference between the moves is that shadow blade is a specific set of attacks, while justice illusion is creative, and lasts as long as the owner's energy does.  So Ansem lost that and fell to the ground with a resounding thud.  Acronos then flew down and picked a blunt tree branch from a tree, tossed Ansem upwards, and made due on his threat.

On Destiny Islands 

Riku: "Hey guys, don't you think it's a bit boring around here?"

Sora: "I guess.  I really don't mind though.  What about you Kairi?"

Kairi: "I'm still new here, so I'll follow you guys."

Riku: "So it's settled, we'll find a way off this island."

Sora: "How?"

Riku: "I, uh…  Haven't thought of it yet."

Kairi: "Don't worry, you find it soon enough."

Sora: "Right!"

Riku: "Okay."  A heartless sniper had Sora's head in its sights perfectly.  As it was about to shoot…

Ansem: "AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The sniper fell out of the tree, straight onto some pointy rocks.  You see, Acronos' and Sora's stories are tied together, sorta.  I figure that Ansem's much more powerful than when you face him with Sora, both when he possesses Riku and fights normally, so this is my explanation.  He just started feeling the pain from the pole when he possessed Riku, so he got his ass kicked, and when he faced Sora, same thing.

Back on Earth 

Acronos: "Ahahahahaha!!!  (Has Ansem's head on the very bloody pole, yes he has gone nuts)" After a moment or two Ansem's head begins to speak.

Ansem: "A meaningless effort."

Acronos: "Aaahhh!?  What the bloody f***ing hell?"

Ansem: "I am darkness, I can still exist without a body."

Acronos: "Do you feel pain?"

Ansem: "No, not until I regain a body."

Acronos: "Well, then I'll just absorb you painlessly!"  A brown cloak made of various materials flies onto the darkness and Acronos prepares to absorb him…  Until everything stops.  

Acronos: "What the?  (Is very tired suddenly and goes back to human)"

Jath: "I told you that you had one hour to torture Ansem any way you desired, the hour's up now.  Good job, by the way."

Acronos: "Thanks, but, seriously, he's right there!  I could just absorb him and be done with it!"

Jath: "No, the world would be consumed by darkness.  Didn't you see that the keyhole disappeared halfway into your fight?  Guess not, but it did.  And if you were absorbed by the darkness with Ansem's heart in you, he'd fly right out, torture you, then send you to a dark world where it would take us months to find you from."

Acronos: "So it was a meaningless effort? (His eyes become dull, as he's faintly aware of Gaia trying to talk to him) Isn't everything?"

Jath: "No it isn't, come on, cheer up."

Acronos: "Why?  I failed totally.  Maybe my whole life's a meaningless effort."

Jath: "Hey, don't start thinking suicide."

Acronos: "No, that's too good for me, plus it's the easy way."

Jath: "Quit it with that stupid self-pitying attitude!"

Acronos: "Jath, are Dev and Leona important to you?"

Jath: "Huh? (Surprised) yeah, of course, we're all best friends."

Acronos: "No one's in love?  Even if not, imagine if they were all gone, in a second.  (Starts to get angry) one _second_!  Even with all the power you might have, you still couldn't do a damn thing about it!  Nothing!  That's how I feel!  And you think you have the right or ability to tell me not to be sad!!  Well you don't!  No matter your power or my power, I still failed!  And that's that!  I will mourn the loss of my world, my parents and my life!"

Jath: "Whoa, hmm, your right.  Just, try not to loose yourself in your sorrow too much."

Acronos: "I don't know if that's possible with one year to think about nothing but this."

Jath: "Nope, you'll have to learn everything in the door, so, in you go.  Just stab your keyblade in this spot and let the knowledge go into you."

Acronos: "Sure.  (Goes into position that knight armor usually is in a museum, hands on top of sword, etc.) Goodbye spirit" 

Gaia: "(yells to Acronos, but he can't really hear except for…) Remember."

Jath: "Good night.  Remember, you will physically age.  Now what am I gonna do?  Guess I'll watch for a while, then I'll go train for a while"

And so Jath did, he only stayed for a day or two, and then he went and trained at any place he could find.

One year later 

Jath: "Hah, hah, Hiyah! Huh, wait a second, I got something."

Voice: "Acronos' sorrow is too high, he needs to get rid of some to learn of creation."

Jath: "Damn, I _told_ him not to get so lost in sorrow!  Oh well.  Take five One-wing."

????: "Why?  Oh well, I am tired, see you later Jath."

Jath: "See you." By the way, can you guess who ???? Is?  (Hint: he was a character in the game and did have one wing) If you get it, bragging rights only.

Inside the door 

Jath: "Sigh, wake up."

Acronos: "I thought I'd have no memory when I woke up."

Jath: "You won't, aside from a few facts and what's about to happen, but you're just too sad to learn creation.  You gotta take a walk until your sorrow goes to a stable level.  I'll send you to a place where everyone is truly sad, then maybe you'll go back to normal."

Acronos: "Whatever."

Jath: "It's called the realm of sorrow, they worship the deity of sorrow and there are several things there that you should know of, but I'll leave them for you to learn."

Acronos: "You know I won't die."

Jath: "Yeah, now move. (Portal of light appears under Acronos, he gets pulled down)"

Realm of Sorrow 

Acronos: "Sigh, it looks like rain."  It did look that way.  So Acronos just went forward, not expecting anything, but eventually arriving at the edge of a hill.  Below the hill was a great city, completely covered by clouds and raining, anything showing was as big as a New York skyscraper, but darker looking.  To the left of the city, there was a bright meadow, and Acronos' good sight allowed him to see that children were playing in the field, apparently laughing.  To the right, there was a river, with several people heading towards it, some apparently drowning, but seeming not to die.  The river's color was that of mercury more than water, but the atmosphere and climate might contribute to the color.

  Acronos felt weird, like he was becoming a part of this world physically.  This was actually so, for all those with sorrow appear here and contribute their being and energy to the planet.  This was a bit of a problem for Acronos because it caused his keyblade to shift from the regular one to the Oathkeeper.  His knife became the Oblivion keyblade, so he sheathed both under his trench coat.  He then remembered that it was raining in the city, so he reached into the pocket in the coat that Leona gave him and pulled out a raincoat.  He then put his long hair under it, tucked the keyblades under two sides, pulled up the hood, jumped off the hill/cliff, and slid into the city, (big hill, good for snowboarding, skiing or sledding).

In the city 

Acronos wandered through the city, occasionally killing a heartless or two, and had faced a strange, stronger version of the heartless, (teaser shadows!).  Eventually he found out where the keyhole was, and he also found out a bit of where he was.  After a while, he got hungry and entered a café, and ate a few sandwiches.  After that, he pulled on his hood again, checking to make sure that his face couldn't be seen, but on the way out, noticed that his hair had gotten brighter, to the point where it could be mistaken for blond or white in the rain.  He wasn't vain at all, so he didn't care and just walked outside.  

When he walked outside, he noticed that there weren't many people out.  This either meant: A) heartless invasion, or B) this rain didn't happen every day.  After walking for a minute or two, he stopped for a second to look around a bit, then saw dark energy pooling on the ground, (guess what).  He said nothing, even as the strange shadows rose, slightly muscular in build compared to regular shadows, the same face, and spikes pulled back in a horn fashion, ending in zigzags that reached almost to the ground.  They were surrounding him.  He noticed a figure on top of a skyscraper, and his increased vision showed that they had white hair and a blindfold on, as well as a similar coat as him.  He then unsheathed Oblivion and Oathkeeper, one at a time, then spun them around and clashed them together in front of him.  (You know the teaser, so just ignore my description) Acronos' advanced sight again told him something new.  The blindfolded figure reached to the heavens and made the clouds part, revealing the purple meteor shower that happens before every world's death.  Acronos summoned up some heartless energy to create a heartless symbol out of purple flames that burnt underneath him and kept the strange shadows away, he had done it mainly due to lethargy brought on by sorrow.  The figure on the skyscraper pulled off its blindfold.  He then asked the same question that he'd asked everyone there, after what he needed to know of the city.

Acronos: "Where's Sora?" (There.  I explained the teaser.  It's during Kingdom Hearts.)

Later, after the destruction of the strange heartless 

Acronos: "So who exactly are you?" They'd met up in the skyscraper.  The figure still wore the blindfold.

???? : "My name is really of no importance, but you may call me Kraken."

Acronos: "That's not your real name is it?  It's the name of a Leviathan."

Kraken: "You do not go by your real name here for long if you hope to live long"

Acronos: "I don't care too much.  By the way, why are you wearing a blindfold?"

Kraken: "If I let myself see without it for too long, I'd see this place everywhere and go nuts.  By the way, why don't you call yourself Bahumat?  Your spirit is a bit draconic."

Acronos: "Fine, in this city, I am Bahumat.  What is this city?"

Kraken: "This is the realm of sorrow.  All people come here subconsciously when they are truly sorrowful.  It is a realm of reflection, and in some cases, death."

Acronos: "I could gather that.  What were those things that attacked me?"

Kraken: "Nobody.  Who is Nobody you ask?  They are the nonexistent ones. (Teaser flashes quote)"

Acronos: "Huh?  Oh well, where's the temple?"

Kraken: "You came of your own accord didn't you?  It's an hour away from here by foot, a second by the transporters there.  Hmm, another sight you might like to visit is the River of Reflection.  It's a corny name, but it'll help you heal your sorrows.  After that, visit the Field of Joy, and then you should be able to laugh a little if it's a really funny joke.  An actual description of the city is in the basket over there.  Would you like to see something really cool that the city has to offer?  It's in the temple, and only I can really show it to you."

Acronos: "Sure.  One last, slightly embarrassing question though, are you a boy or a girl?"

Kraken: "Girl."

Acronos: "Ahh then lets go.  Wait, I'll read the packet first.  (Reads it.  I'll read it to you later) Whoa, damn."

Kraken: "C'mon, I'm getting bored." So they left for the temple via the teleporters.  Once at the temple several, umm, girls started making Acronos, um, Bahumat, some offers that made him blush under the hood.  Kraken said he was with her, and they just said they'd still be here later.

Acronos: "Geez.  That made me blush, I must not be as sad as I thought."

Kraken: "You probably are that sad, it's just too early."

Acronos: "Well, I guess no one's optimistic here, are they?  (Dull voice)"

Kraken: "No" As they were about to enter the temple, many people walked out calmly.

Person: "You should be careful, there is a half nobody, half heartless in there."

Kraken: "Nobody's are strong against heartless, heartless are strong against humans, humans are strong against nobody, and it's a circle.  However, a double demon means that it'll be very strong."

Acronos: "Oh, don't care." It broke through the wall and strolled out.  It looked a bit like completely black guard armor with curved claws for hands, and big spikes for feet.  It also had cannons jutting out of its shoulders, with places for the arms.

Acronos: "Or maybe not." So, despite lethargy and the constant desire never to do anything but be miserable when you're sad, Acronos and Kraken went into battle.  Acronos did double keyblade slashes for good damage when they hit while Kraken focused on blocking the opponent's attacks and turning them against it, a.k.a martial arts.  After a while, since neither used magic or special attacks, the demon's limbs flew off and went two on one with Acronos and Kraken.  Acronos was still spiritually dead, so he wasn't going to be thinking of a strategy any time soon.  However, the limbs were strong, but they weren't going to beat the team of Acronos and Kraken together on their own.  The armor had realized that this applied to itself as well, and began sniping them from a distance with its strongest shots.  After being hit at least five times each, Kraken suggested something.

Kraken: "I doubt we can beat it, we'd be better off absorbing it so it doesn't do any more damage."

Acronos: Can we really do it, against something like that? (Teaser quote)"

Kraken: "Who knows?  We should just try anyway."

Acronos: "Whatever." So they raised their hands, Acronos' left, Kraken both, and they began absorbing it.  It tried to hold itself back, but failed pretty miserably.  The only reason was that it was very lethargic after being in the temple.

Kraken: "Well, that was interesting."

Acronos: "(yawns) not really." He then takes a moment to seal the keyhole.

Kraken: "Well, let me show you that cool thing anyway."

Acronos: "Sure, before those, um, girls come near me again."  They went inside the temple.  Inside looked like the area that you fight Maleficent in, aside from a doorway and all that.

Kraken: "Follow me." She led him deep into the temple, until they were outside a dark doorway.

Kraken: "Inside is where many go to worship the deity of sorrow.  I know that you're not of that religion, but if they allow you to speak with them, you may be helped out greatly."

Acronos: "Thank you."

Kraken: "Sure, just don't get used to it, I'm from the outside too." And with that she shoved him into the doorway.

Acronos: "Odd."

Big voice: "Do you wish to speak with the deities of sorrow?"

Acronos: "First, there's more than one?  Second, not if you're that loud!"

Lady: "Sorry, we were recommended to do that."

Man: "Yes, please excuse us." They were both dressed in dark blue, almost black, robes.  They also had hoods and high collars on.  They had raven wings of blue that seemed to be weeping.  They gave the impression of immense sorrow, even while smiling.

Acronos: "You're the deities?"

Lady: "Yes.  You know dear, maybe I should be the one to chat with him, everyone always is less afraid of me."

Acronos: "I'm not afraid of either of you, yet."

Man: "That is good.  Keep thinking that way and you should live a bit longer."

Lady: "Well anyway, why are you here?"

Acronos: "To get rid of some sorrow so that I may learn of creation behind the door to justice."

Man: "Wow.  Has anyone suggested…"

Acronos: "River of Reflection and Field of Joy?  Yes, Kraken did.  She also mentioned something about a really cool thing here.  Are you two it?"

Lady: "Oh, she must be referring to the light show.  Well, do you wish to see it?"

Acronos: "Sure." With that the world suddenly became engulfed in darkness, save for a bright light beneath Acronos.

Acronos: "What!  Where am I?  What is this place? (Teaser quote)"

Man: "This is the world in its true form. (Teaser)"

Acronos: "Whoa, cool."

Lady: "It's not over yet. (Teaser)" The light proceeded to become everyone floating above the world.  Acronos saw people dying in the river, and children playing in the field.  He saw his own reflection, scared and pained looking.  When it was done and over with, he was sitting cross-legged on the floor.

Acronos: "Really… Cool."

Lady: "Thank you.  Oh, yes.  We need to give you some advice.  Do you remember Gaia's last word to you?"

Acronos: "yeah, 'remember' weird though."

Man: "Well, do that.  Remember what Gaia had been saying."

Acronos: "(mini flashback) right."

Man: "Also, you transformed a year ago."

Acronos: "Yeah, what was that?"

Lady: "We can't tell you much, responsibilities and all that, but it is a legend."

Acronos: "Can you tell me it?"

Man: "Not really, but, we can tell you where you might find someone who knows of it."

Acronos: "Really, where?"

Man: "Try for Destiny Islands.  We can't tell exactly who knows, but they're there."

Acronos: "Thank you.  What exactly did I transform into anyway, just species."

Man: "Just call it an archangel for now, even though that's not fully true.  By the way, you're 1/3 human, 1/3 demon, and 1/3 of the archangel."

Acronos: "Thirds?  Uhh…"

Man: "Your ancestors fought demons.  Some of a demon's blood got into a cut at one point.  It then multiplied without anyone knowing.  The only reason nobody knew is because demon blood heals humans, when processed with human blood, it's a cure-all."

Lady: "Is this the answer you seek? (Teaser)"

Acronos: "To an extent, yes.  I'm going to the river now."

Man and Lady: "Good luck.  Remember, if you drown in your sorrow, you'll just wake up."

Acronos: "Thank you, deities.  See you."  As he left, he re-reads the odd packet that Kraken had told him of.

Packet: This is the City of Sorrow, in the Realm of Sorrow.  All come subconsciously when sad to this plane of existence.  There are mirrors in the center of the city that house reflections of the subconscious of everyone.  When sad, these reflections become reality.  Nobodies are reflections that fell too deep into terror and sorrow, a.k.a alcohol.  The River is made of an odd liquid that nobody's ever understood, but many have used.  It lets you reflect all your sorrows at once.  If you survive, you usually go to the field of joy and then leave.  If not, you wake up in the center of the city.  The Field of Joy is only here because of the principle that shadow cannot exist without light, and vice versa.  Joy and sorrow are the same, so there had to be one vent in this realm for it to exist.

Kraken: "Hey, watch out."

Acronos: "Sorry, just reading the packet."

Kraken: "No problem, I guess.  So, ready to reflect?"

Acronos: "Yes I am."

Kraken: "Then lets go." They then left for the River.  In it, Acronos waded in, fully clothed, found a rock that left him half in and half out, (there were many), and sat cross-legged for a while. After a moment or two, something seemed to seep from him.  It was black and eventually condensed near him into visions of his suffering.  Kraken watched and realized that he was another whose world was destroyed, yet he actually tried to heal.  It was then that she decided she should too.  As for Acronos, the water frothed and boiled near him, as he began to sink deeper and deeper.  Finally, when he saw no way out of a watery grave, he began thinking of his life in its whole, not just sorrow.  He remembered his friends who always were fun.  He remembered the world's kindness if you pulled it out of them.  As his sorrow threatened to engulf these in pessimism, something revealed itself to him.  He suddenly felt fulfilled, for the second that he realized that his goals weren't altered, and they still needed to be completed.  Justice must be brought upon those who committed injustice.  He must achieve power to do anything he wanted.  All these tied around the fact that he wanted happiness for not only himself, but for others more.  Life suddenly seemed livable, as he had a reason.  Maybe not a totally recognized one yet, but many people have lived great lives with this same attitude.  Acronos' energy surged around him and his power went back to its original level, if not stronger than ever before.

  After this he left for the Field, where he just chatted pleasantly with the children, and learned why joy was, because of life.  He learnt many things of life and light until he felt enough joy rising in him, that he played tag with Kraken, who'd been doing the same things he'd been doing, just to get better.  Eventually they both decided to leave.

Kraken: "Hey, I'll be seeing you, or not."

Acronos: "Same here.  How did you come here anyway?"

Kraken: "My world was destroyed.  I dreamed myself here every night as I travel from world to world, so I know this place the best out of anyone here.  But when I saw that you had also had your world destroyed, I just thought that I might as well try and get over it.  Lo' and behold, I did it."

Acronos: "Probably because you tried."

Kraken: "Enough mushy stuff already!"

Acronos: "Sure.  Hey, do you know my real name?"

Kraken: "I don't, but I'll tell you if you tell me."

Acronos: "My name's Acronos."

Kraken: "I'm Maioko.  (The plot thickens)

Acronos: "It was nice meeting you."

Maioko: "Likewise.  Well, hey, there is a one in several billion chance we'll meet again."

Acronos: "I think we will, in person."

Maioko: "I hope so.  Goodbye keyblade master!"

Acronos: "Goodbye Maioko, knowledge source of the Realm of Sorrow!"

So they parted ways, for now.  Acronos left to finish his learning, and Maioko went to getting where she was going, (I have to maintain some secrecy for a while).  They would cross paths again, but in a year.  Until the next chapter, Kingdom Hearts fans!

Riku: "Good job, keep improving though."

Sora: "Yeah, you can never get too good at writing, or maybe you can…  Whatever."

Right, I'll keep working on this stuff.  If you liked it, review and make my day a happy one.  I still need feedback on how to make Riku's girlfriend's personality.  I'm appealing to you, Riku fangirls!


	4. Stories of battle

Okay, this is a plot setting chapter.  Oh, if you're wondering why I was yelling about Sephiroth being beaten with the Kingdom Key, it's because I included instructions on how to do it my way in here.  First step: Be level 100 or high 90's, (I only did it at this level, so that's my suggestion.  I only did it then because it's the only time I thought of it) If you chose the sword and sacrificed the shield, then have two master earrings and a holy circlet.  If not, then make sure to have high defense and attack anyway.  You **_must_**have second chance on.  If you don't, you are dead, completely.

Sora: "Can we get on with it?"

Riku: "Sora, quit showing off."

Sora: "This is coming from the guy who made sure to give me a humiliating defeat in front of Kairi every time before I began to train?"

Riku: "(blushes slightly) Shut up."

Sora: "Make me!"

Riku: "Gladly!" (They fight)

Oh boy, this'll take a while.

Sora: "Ars Arcanum!"

Or not.

Riku: "I'm stronger than before, don't think that's it!"

Sora: "Hiyah!" 

Geez…  Hmm, how to…  Fangirls!

Riku & Sora: "Ahh!  Where!?"

Attacking you if you don't stop.

Riku  & Sora: "Gulp, we'll be good."

Haha!  That's what I thought!  Anyway, just skip a bit into this if you want to read about Sephiroth.  Oh yeah, before I forget, I have mainly Final Fantasy pairings here, if you like Leon/Yuffie or hate Sephiroth/Aerith, sorry.  Don't flame me!  On second thought, I could use a good laugh; hit me with all you got!  (Is encased in burning box and flung into the hottest star in the universe)

Acronos: "Geez, that'll hurt.  Um, read the story already."

Narrator: "One last thing."

Acronos: "Who the hell are you?!"

Narrator: "I'm a narrator.  Here's a note: 'Staying in the realm inside a Door and only learning can drive someone's spirit to do some very strange and interesting things.'  Now, read already!"

Sora's Story 

After managing to catch Pluto, we have tried to decipher what the letter says.  We've been searching through a library for some time now, but it's been for naught.  I still wish I was with my best friend's Kairi and Riku, but no matter what my desires are, I am the keyblade master, the worlds come first.  Anyway, it's been two weeks since the sealing of Kingdom Hearts and the supposed defeat of Ansem.  I say supposed because he survived without a body before, he may be able to do it again.  It was weird getting here, though.  When most of my energy was spent on reviving the worlds destroyed by the heartless I woke up on this strange world.  Donald and Goofy were there too, but they didn't know anything about how we got here either.  There is a town, but it's entirely empty, abandoned.  Really abandoned, as in there are still supplies out, fresh food included, really weird.  Well, right now, we're just searching this library.  It's been like this for the entire time we've been here.

  With that Sora shut the journal and preceded to continue reading, but there was really nothing there.

Sora: "Donald, you find anything at all?"

Donald: "(add the accent) Something good on magic spells is all, but that's it."

Sora: "Goofy?"

Goofy: "(with accent now and forever) Nope, but don't worry, we're bound to find something."

???? : "Perhaps I may be of some assistance?"

Sora: "(jumps back and draws keyblade) Who are you?"

???? : "Just a rather bored spirit.  I'm doing something right now, and it's really boring when you don't have sorrow to contend with.  Call me Bahumat. (Extends hand)"

Sora: "Uhh, nice to meet you. (Shakes hand)  So, you said you could help us?"

Bahumat: "What exactly are you looking for?  I only sought you out because you're the keyblade master and I was curious as to what happened after Kingdom Hearts."

Sora: "Well, Pluto gave us this letter with the king's seal on it.  It's in some weird language and we're trying to decipher it."

Bahumat: "May I see?  (Takes it) Hmm, strange language, it looks a bit like elfin tongue.  Then again, a bit of Latin's here too.  Many mixed and jumbled words.  What could possibly be the rule to this chaos?  Sora, hand me a sheet of paper please."

Sora: "I never told you my name, how'd you know it?"

Bahumat: "How did I also know that you were the keyblade master, aside from you wielding it in my face?  I'm a spirit; I'm supposed to know odd things.  Now, the paper?"

Sora: "Uhh, sure.  (Hands it over)" While Acronos' spirit, (Yami for the moment) wrote on the paper, thinking it over for a while, Sora and the others kept looking through books.

Bahumat: "Aha! I got it!"

Sora: "What?!"

Bahumat: "It's very complex and intricate, it definitely had to pass some sort of inspection.  First off, the letter is written backwards.  Second, the letters are inverted perfectly into another language.  Third, it's a bit dark, so I'm guessing heartless took a look at it.  It's also very confusing.  It reads as follows:

_Dear key wielder,_

_ Darkness continues as it isn't withheld.  The door in the deep darkness is a key within itself.  The other wielder escaped, but whereabouts are unknown.  Strongest power being awakened, will be free in one year.  Am trying flight, may have chance.  Too much defense here, do not attempt anything.  Deepest darkness, world's beginning, opposite resides there.  Sense supreme darkness being formed.  Sins of darkness approaches, guard are suggested.  Never forget why you fight.  Sins of darkness arrive in 16 days from letter's arrival.  Run.  Ultimate power might help, but cannot stop.  Will try everything.  Good luck._

_                                                                                                            Mickey_"

Sora: "Whoa.  Did anyone understand that in any way?"

Bahumat: "Yeah, I mostly did.  Here are the important bits: a place called 'beginning of the world' is where the door of light is.  It's within the deepest darkness.  Mickey's gonna try and escape.  In 2 days something big is going to happen.  Oh yeah, Riku escaped."

Sora: "That's great!  But, how did you understand all that?"

Bahumat: "I translated it, didn't I?  Now, do you understand the letter?"

Sora: "What you explained, yes.  Well, only a bit."

Donald: "How big is this thing going to be?"

Bahumat: "Forgive the cliché, but this is going to be the challenge of your lives."

Goofy: "Oh.  Well, we'll be okay."

Bahumat: "I am not sure.  Maybe we should pack for leaving."

Donald: "Leave where?  The worlds are sealed."

Bahumat: "Oh yeah, forgot about that, and I can't unseal them unless I'm physically there."

Sora: "What do you mean, 'unseal'?  Forgive my lack of trust, but after fighting for as long as I have, it takes a bit to get used to someone."

Bahumat: "Same effect happens if your parents die in front of you.  Now, I simply would unseal the barrier, not the heart.  The heartless would still be blocked, but not humans."

Sora: "Oh.  Well then, what do we do?"

Bahumat: "I would suggest looking for a natural door, but it's unlikely we'll find anything.  We could also try looking for a warp spell, I can probably do it."

Sora: "Back to the books?"

Donald: "Looks like it."

Yami reads fast, so it only took until the next day to find the spell.  While in the middle of it, the sky darkened.

Sora: "What the?"

Bahumat: "I guess Mickey's not perfect.  I'll try and get you all to Disney castle!"

Donald: "That spell said two at a time!"

Bahumat: "Crap.  Well, who then?  Quickly!"

Sora: "I'll go last."

Goofy: "But Sora!"

Bahumat: "He has a point.  You're the keyblade master, you're needed most."

Sora: "Didn't you say you had a keyblade?"

Bahumat: "Well… (Pulls out his keyblade)  Yeah, I did.  But, uh..."

Sora: "Just do it before that thing comes!"

Bahumat: "Alright already, give me a minute!"

Sora: "I'll hold them off." A swarm of heartless appeared, some new.  Sora charged.  He wasn't going to let the heartless hurt his friends.

Bahumat: "Damn, he has a really strong heart."

Donald: "I know, that's why the keyblade chose him, now move!!"

Bahumat: "See you at the castle!" The spell finished, he ran in to do what he could to help Sora.  There were about 2000 heartless between him and Sora.  Since he wasn't transformed, he used his agility more than his blade to get to Sora, as in, more dodging then attacking.  It took a minute to get there and 100 heartless as well.  Yami felt some power growing within him; he realized it was the knowledge of how to create techniques from the door.  

  Inwardly he thanked God for the perfect timing, and then used this timing by creating Sonic Blade.  His was a bit different then Sora's, he gathers energy in his keyblade, extending it to three times its length, then charges in leaps at any heartless.  This looks a bit like Riku's version of it, except that there is a shadow or two going in the other directions.  The finishing touch of the technique is to jump into the air and plummet into the ground, creating a huge explosion of flames that followed several targets, like the finishing part of Riku's Sonic Blade.  Say goodbye to about 7000 heartless, their swarms again acting against them.  

  Then some strange dark blur flew by, landing a quick strike on Sora, leaving him on the floor gasping for air, then jumping into the air and tried a downward slash on Yami.  Unfortunately for it, Yami and Acronos are one, and they both have reaction times way too good for anyone they're fighting.  So, in short, he blocked.  The blur then jumped off and spun behind him, planning on a quick, decisive blow, which was again blocked.  It then attempted several really quick martial arts/sword combos which should have decimated anyone, but only got in one or two decent blows on Yami, which he didn't really feel because he was just a spirit, not physically there, aside from the keyblade.

Bahumat/Yami: "Who or what the hell are you!"

??? : "I was about to ask the same thing.  I'm Blasphemy.  I'm here to kill the keyblade masters."

Sora: "Not in this lifetime!" He charged and rolled, just as Blasphemy spun around in a slash, Sora then countered with a stab.  Yami then blocked Blasphemy's counter, and allowed Sora to hit him with Ars Arcanum.  Blasphemy then punched Sora in the face, jumped behind him and made to hit them both with one slash.  He didn't expect that Sora fell to the ground and hit him with Riku's spring-kick as soon as he was in range.  Yami then put his blade under Blasphemy and let him fall into a whole lot of pain.

  Yami then jumped back and began chanting, a shield that blocked anything from entering or leaving surrounded the area around the keyblade.  He started the warp spell on Sora, but only got to the middle when Blasphemy began to tear through.  In a brief adrenalin jump, he made some modifications to the spell and cast the new spell on Sora, which allowed him to travel to worlds that he knew the location of, even if they were sealed.  Yami summoned his keyblade immediately after that and charged.  Both his and Sora's keyblade hit Blasphemy's sword, followed by a double kick to the stomach.

Blasphemy: "Argh!  Damn you to the darkest hells imaginable!  Heartless, take out Sora, the powerful one's mine."

Yami: "Damning people to the darkest hells imaginable is my line!  I'll kick your ass!"

Sora: "I'm not weak!  I'll take you out personally!"

Yami: "I'll let you have the final blow."

Sora: "Thanks!" They both went to their respective battles.  Here's Sora's:

  He tore through any heartless foolish enough to some near him, and for those too cowardly, he charged and attacked.  At one point, defenders, large bodies, fat bandits, and the newer golems, (imagine a body builder in thick armor made of stone with a club) surrounded him.  He just used Sonic Blade to get rid of them all.  It wasn't long, even with his even more improved skills, that Sora was wearing down, his hp getting low, and he became tired.  Then he remembered Never Land and summoned Tinker Bell to heal him.

  Nothing stood in his way long after that.  Anything that required a strategy to beat was saved for a bit later, or had another heartless kill it.  There were no magic-casting ones, so Sora just focused on his attacks and blocks.  After about twenty minutes, all of them had been destroyed.  Sora then looked for Blasphemy and Yami, found them and…

  Now Yami's: He charged at Blasphemy, spinning his blade in front of him, then doing a vortex in mid-air.  This was blocked, but not a resounding double-footed kick to the stomach.  Again reeling, Blasphemy was greeted with a really quick round of slashing and kicking.  Pressing the advantage even further, Yami gave Blasphemy a good blast of energy to the face, (Yami improved his energy and magic attacks).  Then Blasphemy got really mad and executed a perfect horizontal slash that sent Yami flying into what heartless were waiting to get Sora, one of them looked a little bit odd, though.

  Blasphemy pressed the advantage by jumping into the air and prepared to stab Yami in the stomach, but was stopped when a shadow clawed his face.  Yami recognized Dev's door with scythes in front of a black Kingdom Hearts symbol that had a red crown on top.  He realized this was one of the heartless that he could summon, so, before Blasphemy tore through it with his sword, Yami yelled: "Summoned heartless: Shadow Umbra! (I speak a different language as well as English and that means shadow in it)" This caused the shadow to become energy and enter his heart, where his entire summons would lye.  Then he did the spring kick and sent Blasphemy's finishing move plan down the drain.

  They both continued to slash and attack each other, but neither could get a decent move in.  This continued for twenty minutes until Yami grabbed Blasphemy's sword in his hand, with the cutting edge nearly on his palm, and flung him with a strong kick a few yards away.  As Blasphemy got up and charged, Yami was doing the same.  Their blades clashed together and both tried to throw the other.  This continued for ten seconds until Sora's keyblade tore into Blasphemy's back.

Blasphemy: "Argh!  That's it!  You all die NOW!!" He raised his hands to the darkened sky and summoned a blast of dark energy that consumed the field and then the world.  Yami wasn't affected, (being a spirit has its advantages), but Sora seemed to be on the verge of loosing his heart.  Yami then focused his creative powers and searched for Kairi's mind, when he found her to be dreaming, he connected their minds.  They drew strength from each other and Sora managed to pull off the warping spell.  Unfortunately, the only nearby world was the End of The World, but it was better than dying.

Sora's POV 

  After drawing some strength from Kairi, I'm not too sure if it was real or not, but I landed in End of The World.  My energy is starting to fade, so I searched for anyone who I knew on a nearby world.  My senses locked onto a really close world and I warped there.  This took nearly all my energy, but for some reason I ended up in, a library?  I feel so tired, but falling onto the floor really took it out of me, knocking me out.

  I woke up to someone saying that I should be okay.  The voices sounded really familiar, one sounding like, Kairi?!  No, I've been fooled before, so I opened my eyes to look around.  It definitely didn't look like Destiny Islands, but Kairi was still there.  To avoid acting like a complete fool, I asked where was I and who they were.

  Kairi said that I was in Hollow Bastion and asked if I had amnesia.  I simply responded by saying that I'd hit my head, that I didn't have amnesia, and I asked if it was Yuffie.  Lucky me, it was and I didn't look like a moron for asking.  After a minute or two to get my bearings, and get over the splitting headache I had, I asked what's been happening.  Yuffie told me that everyone was happy, aside from nearly everyone not finding his or her true loves, and that Leon's now Squall.

  She also explained that Cloud and Cid were still searching, too.  She mentioned that Aerith and Sephiroth had hooked up again.  At that I gaped and asked: "Sephiroth?  _The _Sephiroth who I had to be level 100 to beat with my Kingdom Key?  The guy with the one black wing?"  Yuffie looked at me like I was nuts and asked if I still wasn't hallucinating from the fall.  When I asked why, she said that nobody in the castle could beat Sephiroth, aside from Aerith, who was his girlfriend, and that there was no way in hell that I could've possibly beaten him with my weak-ass Kingdom Key.

  I responded by saying I'd show her.  I immediately ran downstairs and yelled to see Sephiroth.  After I ran into Cloud, literally, he told me that Sephiroth was in the garden, still training.  I ran outside and saw him, still practicing in front of Aerith, and her giving him happy looks.  I  then sneaked up and scared them both, and had to block Sephiroth's Masamune from decapitating me.

Sephiroth's POV 

  I saw him, the kid with the key, the keyblade master, and the child who had unmercifully kicked my ass with his weakest weapon.  I'd never told anyone about all those painful losses, I had a reputation to uphold.  I did say that Sora beat me once or twice by luck, just because I am no liar by nature, but I still need to maintain an image.  Unfortunately, here he was, not only had he blocked a powerful slash, but he was challenging me to a duel with his weakest weapon.  This, as Yuffie would say, really sucks!

  How was I supposed to keep my reputation as a badass if Sora beat me senseless with his weak-ass keyblade?  I thought of declining, but with Aerith looking at me, I couldn't say no.  I then said that we'd have to discuss the rules first.  I then asked him to do me the favors of using his Ultima Weapon and letting the battle at least look in my favor for a bit.  He looked surprised and asked why, I was very surprised with his innocence, I then responded by telling him that with Aerith watching, I really wanted to impress her, or at least be defeated with honor, he responded by agreeing and saying he'd carry Elixirs on him and would let me get a Sin Harvest Angel in.

Regular POV 

Sora: "Hey, did Aerith ever find out about my keyblade's increasing in power by changing shape?"

Sephiroth: "I do not know."

Sora: "Let's ask Le, um, Squall and Yuffie."

Sephiroth: "Sure." After a bit they met up with the two practicing in the yard.

Squall: "Hello, what's up?"

Sora: "Did you ever tell Aerith about the keyblade's changing shape and strength?"

Yuffie: "You mean about the key chains?  I didn't, did you Squall?"

Squall: "Not as far as I remember."

Sora: "Great!  That means I'm dueling you with the Kingdom Key!"

Sephiroth: "Don't get so excited, I may still beat you."

Sora: "I beat you twice with this weak keyblade, I can do it again."

Sephiroth: "We'll see."  So the next day they set up an arena the shape and size of Olympus Coliseum.  They both got ready, Sora stretching, Sephiroth testing his skills.

Sora: "You ready?"

Sephiroth: "Yes, are you?"

Sora: "Yeah, same as always?"

Sephiroth: "Of course."

  So Sora ran into the arena, looked around, Sephiroth appeared in a show of lights, etc.  Sora got into battle position and so did Sephiroth.

Yuffie: "On my count!  Ready?  3, 2, 1, GO!  (runs like hell)"

  Sora jumped into the air and super glided back until he bumped into the barrier and then cast Aeroga in mid air.  He then waited a bit until Sephy swung, jumped and landed three normal hits followed by a finishing blow.  Sephiroth disappeared and reappeared behind Sora, planning on hitting him, but Sora Dodge Rolled out of the way and countered with three slashes and the blitz finishing strike, (jumps, yells "Take that!"?).  Sephiroth teleported and did the same thing, but caught Sora off guard somewhat and hit him.  This same basic way of fighting continued with occasional pauses for Sora to cure himself until Sephiroth caught him with the inferno attack, but Sora countered within the blaze with the attack Ars Arcanum, landing in only the beginning before Sephy teleported and stopping there.  

  Sephiroth then jumped far away and taunted Sora.  Sora knew from experience not to follow Sephy and let him come to you.  Then Sephy ran in and teleported before he hit Sora, then used Sin Harvest Angel, or tried to before Sora hit him with a combo after Super Gliding there.  Sephiroth then ran around and teleported behind Sora , intending to hit him, but Sora Dodge Rolled again and hit Sephy.  Sephy then kept up running and attacking, while Sora jumped and slashed when he could and got in some good attacks.

  Sephy then got a bit peeved and yelled; "Prepare yourself!" before launching into a flurry of cuts and slashes that would've killed Sora, (playing by expert mode here, folks).  Sora also knew how to counter this, and he did Strike Raid, knowing that it wouldn't hurt Sephy, but also knowing that Sephy couldn't hurt him, he took as long as he could with the attack, making sure Sephy finished with it before he stopped.  After finishing the combo, Sephy teleported away and used Sin Harvest, which Sora could've stopped, but landed the strike after the attack, so Sora was left with 1 hp and Sephy started the inferno.  Sora planned this, and used an elixir to restore his health before Sephy finished the blast.  Then Sora winked at Sephy, the signal that Sephy could attack freely for a bit, to make them both look good.

  Sephiroth took this advantage by teleporting behind Sora, striking him into the air, doing a slash or two, and then sending him to the ground.  Sora healed and ran at Sephiroth who just used a horizontal slash, but Sora guarded and both locked swords, Sephiroth whispered and asked why Sora guarded, Sora said that it couldn't look fake, Sephiroth nodded, then threw Sora a few feet away.  He then landed a few more strikes and slashes before Sora returned to his regular strategy of fighting Sephiroth.   This included a Sonic Blade or two, which Cloud commented on teaching to Sora when he first did it.  Eventually Sephy had to resort to the big guns where he powered up into a glowing blue form.

  After powering up, Sephiroth charged up the meteor attack.  Cloud and Squall mentioned that this attack had beaten both of them separately.  Sora merely let the falling meteors' shock waves hit him and restore his mp due to mp rage, then he cast Aeroga and Curaga.  After Dodge Rolling around the edges of the arena to not get hit with the meteors, Sora saw that Sephiroth detonated the meteors, signifying that he was going to use the attack.  When Sephiroth threw the ball of energy, Sora kept on running until it hit the ground and exploded, then he Dodge Rolled, which (if done right) made the attack miss completely.

  A collective gasp, aside from Sephy who knew that Sora always survived this, echoed through the arena when Sephy used the attack, and another when Sora came out unscathed.  Sephy then ran around, creating orbs of dark energy behind him, then jumped and spun really quickly, making it impossible to hit him, but Sora dodged the attack and hit Sephy with one of his own, namely Sonic Blade.  Sephy then used the slashes he'd used in the beginning of the fight.  Sephiroth got hit with it and eventually went with his flurry of attacks, where Sora was left with no mp whatsoever after Sephiroth's attack.  Sephy then teleported and used Sin Harvest, but didn't yell while doing it, but Sora saw it and hit him before he could.  

  Sephiroth then tried the giant meteor attack, but Sora just used the meteors to regain mp and hp as well as Aeroga.  When Sora had whittled Sephy down to the hp level where one hit would kill him, Sephiroth decided to think for a bit.

Sephiroth (thinking): "There's no way to get at him!  Every attack I've ever used on him he's found a counter attack for, one that gets him back to full health and magic!  Curse that Cure spell!  Wait, if I negate that, he won't be able to heal…  But he does have elixirs, so it would be for naught.  What could I do?  Hmm, I can't use my materia, since I don't have those orbs.  I can't use any of my Bizzaro attacks without transforming, which takes time.  But what about my Seifer form?  That takes time to transform into, or I'd have to go to Bizzaro, which could lead directly to it…  Maybe I can still use Seifer's attacks, it was relatively human-like.  Or I could use Stop on him?  No, no materia.  Dammit!  Wait, what about Super Nova?  No good, I need materia for that too, in fact, for anything but what I'm using right now, I'd need the Lifestream. (If you're confused, just let it go, it has no importance to the story as of now.)  What about Pale Horse?  That might just do it."  So Sephiroth jumped into the air and stayed floating, which surprised Sora, he'd never seen Sephiroth do that before, so he became ready to dodge anything.  Sephiroth sheathed the Masamune, and put his hands in front of him, then charged blue energy into them.

Sephiroth: "Are you ready Sora?  This is a beam of fast-moving energy that will make you unable to tell who anyone is when it hits.  It will also hurt.  Cloud, I believe you're familiar with, Pale Horse!  (I didn't make up the attack name, I'm just copying what I saw when I fought the final boss battle in Final Fantasy 7  Oh yeah, don't expect this attack when facing Sephiroth)" A beam of blue energy shot towards Sora, it was about as big as he was.  He Dodge Rolled, but the beam kept following him very fast, so he Super Glided away, or at least tried.  Eventually the beam ran out, but Sephiroth charged up an even bigger one, which Sora dodged, barely.  Then Sephiroth charged the entire blue glow on him into the attack, and fired a huge ball of the energy.  Sora looked at it and realized there was no way to dodge it, even though it was severely slowed by friction on the sides of the stadium.

  He remembered Kairi's lucky charm/key chain still in his pocket, and put his hands up, a bit of a yellow glow appearing.  The ball finally reached him, but it didn't explode on contact, Sora managed to hold on to it.  Sora felt his arms growing weak under the strain put on them, but still kept the sphere of destruction at arms length.  Finally, it's momentum stopped and Sora was able to keep it in place easily.  Sephiroth just stared in awe as Sora kicked the sphere with all his might and sent it flying back to its source, (that means it's heading really fast, think about the size of Sora's shoes!).

  Now, I could have a tennis match, but since I'm lazy, Sephiroth couldn't block it and was hit with a massive blast, followed by falling to the ground unconscious.  Sora then cast Curaga on him.  Sephiroth awakened and went over to Sora, then shook his hand.  Afterwards, they both left the ring and Yuffie stared open-mouthed at Sora, while Squall and Cloud both just shook their heads.  They both went for their respective water bottles, seeing as this was a good fight.

Aerith: "Wow, good fight, both of you."

Squall: "Now I see why the keyblade chose you."

Cloud: "I see you never lost sight of your light."

Yuffie: "Man, that was awesome!  I never thought you could do that!"

Sora: "Ha, guess that's where training will get you!  Anyway, I'm not the only one chosen by a keyblade, remember?"

Squall: "What?"

Sora: "My friend Riku, he could use a keyblade too, remember?  King Mickey also had one.  The guy who got me here, he called himself Bahumat, but he could use a really odd one too."

Sephiroth: "Strange.  Well, for your victory, I must give you something."

Sora: "But you never gave me anything before when I beat you, why now?"

Sephiroth: "I used a new technique, plus, now I have something to give.  It's a key chain."

Sora: "Cool!"

Sephiroth: "Here you go." Sephiroth handed Sora a key chain that was two wings coming out of a circle that looked like the sun.  The wings were black and white, and in the center of the circle, where the wings met, there was a green crystal.  Sora decided to try it on later so as not to bring shame to Sephiroth.  When Sephiroth was about to ask why he didn't try it on, he remembered Sora's keyblade and why he had been so worried about this battle.  Sora thanked him and asked if they had a place to stay for the night.  Since Hollow Bastion is a castle, they obviously had room, so Sora slept there for the night.  The next day he went out to go find worlds that needed help.  Sephiroth and Squall both mentioned their worlds after hearing how Sora could travel, so Sora was off to the world of FFVII.  The only reason that he hadn't gone directly to Destiny Islands was that he didn't know where they were in relation to any other world.

Riku's travels 

Dear journal,

  Life's hard these days, but then again, when has it not been?  Even back on Destiny Islands it was still hard, guess some divine being's really pissed with me.  I've gone through hoards of heartless, beaten many Ansem wannabes, and even survived an onslaught of creatures that I won't mention, (I still have nightmares about that one).  Now I'm in this freaky city that they call Neo-Japan.  It's just annoying to be here, but I've gotta find the keyhole.  Why me?  Well, my partner can seal an unsealed world, but I'm usually in charge of finding the keyhole.  I still remember meeting her; it was right after the parasite incident.  I'm still surprised that a world would be created to house those demons and all their fantasies, what a waste, I'd have them all killed if it were my choice.  Oh well, I met my partner after that world; I was in a traumatic shock kind of state.  She saw me, said that I must be the keyblade master, I kept on shivering and saying some odd stuff, (the shock did it!) until she punched me in the face and yelled to shut up, that as a keyblade master I couldn't be acting like such a baby and such forth.  She was such a refreshing change from those demons that I went with her and we found the keyholes, one by one.  It's been fun, and luckily neither of us has feelings, so no annoying loves getting in the way!  I guess maybe life isn't so hard, or maybe it is and I still like it anyway.  Who cares, the hotel's serving pizza in a half an hour, better get there before she does or there won't be any left!  Still kicking heartless ass, Riku.

Hollow bastion 

(Happens before Sora and Sephiroth's fight)

Leon: "Yuffie, get back here!"

Yuffie: "Haha, never!  It's mine now!  I'm not giving it up until you tell me what it is!"

Aerith: "5, 4, 3, 2, 1…  I thought so."

Leon: "How are you the greatest ninja if you can't even get away from me?"

Yuffie: "Aw, quit it."

Leon: "Sure, just hand over the locket."

Yuffie: "It's a locket?"

Leon: "Yeah, it has a picture of Rinoa in there."

Yuffie: "You mean the girl you love?"

Leon: "Yes, her."

Yuffie: "Oh, if I knew it meant so much to you…"

Leon: "You'd have taken it anyway, but returned it quicker.  It doesn't matter."

Yuffie: "Yes it does!  Well, okay, so you're right.  Sigh.  Hey gramps!  Any luck getting off this world?"

Cid: "My name ain't gramps!  And no, no luck whatsoever.  There's no way anything's going through that barrier but magic."

Yuffie: "Crap.  At this rate I'll never find Vincent!"

Leon: "I'll never find Rinoa!"

Cloud: "Be content with the fact that you have your friends about you.  It's better then searching with nothing to draw strength from."

Yuffie: "Cloud, did you just speak optimistically?  I thought that's Aerith's job."

Cloud: "On occasion I say things like this too.  However, no travel means I'll never find Tifa. (I'm a supporter of Cloud/Tifa, Squall/Rinoa, and Yuffie/Vincent, play FF7 and 8 to know who I'm talking about)"

Aerith: "Why's everyone so down all of a sudden?  We've got to keep up hope!"

Everyone: "Of course you're the cheerful one, and you have Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth: "Did someone call me?"

Aerith: "Hi Sephy!"

Sephiroth: "(cringes visibly)"

Aerith: "Still not used to the name, hmm?"

Sephiroth: "No, not really.  But I will get over it in time."

Cid: "Well, back to work for me.  I've gotta find Shera!  (Did I mention Cid/Shera and Aerith[s]/Sephiroth?)"

Yuffie: "Hey Leon, why are you still calling yourself Leon and not Squall?"

Leon (Squall): "I don't know.  I guess since we're all together, I'm going back to Squall."

Yuffie: "Wait, no!  Now I have nothing to tease you about!"

Squall: "Hehehe."

Yuffie: "No!  Well, I can still chase you!"

Squall: "Why would you?  And why would I run?"

Yuffie: "Because I have this big shuriken, now start running!"

Squall: "Oh boy." He continues running.

Aerith: "Well, this is very pleasant, isn't it?"

Cloud: "I've not been this relaxed in ages."

Sephiroth: "Well, don't get too relaxed, I still plan on that duel we scheduled." 

Cloud: "Well then, lets go." So they left, and Aerith followed, for lack of anything better to do.

Back within the door 

Jath: "Planning on sleeping until hell freezes over?"

Acronos: "ugh, what now?  Do I have to go on another quest?  I was just having a nice nap."

Jath: "You can continue later, your learning's done."

Acronos: "And I don't have amnesia, why?"

Jath: "It's a bit earlier then we expected…"

Acronos: "How much?"

Jath: "A week."

Acronos: "…  Well, this is interesting.  What are we gonna do?  Hey, why don't I go down now?  How am I going down anyway?"

Jath: "You can't go down, it would mess things up.  Oh yeah, we'll be strapping you to a chunk of rock and send you hurtling thousands of miles an hour at the island."

Acronos: "You're kidding…"

Jath: "To an extent, no.  Meteors can pass through barriers.  But you'll be inside the meteor, not strapped on.  Less burning that way."

Acronos: "Whoa-kay…  Umm, so…  Got cable?"

Jath: "Yep."

Acronos: "Computer?"

Jath: "Yep."

Acronos: "Battle arena?"

Jath: "Yep."

Acronos: "Plumbing in any sense?"

Jath: "Yep."

Acronos: "Showers?"

Jath: "Yep."

Acronos: "Food?"

Jath: "Yep." (Thank God for cut and paste)

Acronos: "Precious gems?"

Jath: "Yep."

Acronos: "PS2 and good games?"

Jath: "Yep."

Acronos: "Ravenous hamsters?"

Jath: "Hell no!"

Acronos: "Finally I found something!  Well, lets party!"

Jath: "On the day you leave, for now…  PS2!"

Acronos: "Yeah, ZOE 2!  DMC!  Other good games!"  What happens next is pointless to describe, its just lots of fun and stuff, so I'll leave it to your imagination.  On the night before he left there were some nice goodbyes, and the hunting of a heartless that had managed to penetrate the defenses of guns, wires, shocks, and rabid man-eating Chihuahuas. The next day started a bit early, what with Acronos having to be mind-wiped and all.  This delicate process involved him, Dev, and a rather large hammer.

Destiny Islands 

A woman in her early twenties watched as a purple meteor descended towards her peaceful island.  This did not scare her, for she had seen one quite similar to it bringing a friend over to the Islands.  She just watched and wondered what this would bring.  After a while, the blazing streak in the sky had faded, but what came from the meteor had yet to arrive, and I don't mean a tsunami.  It was late at night when some very small rocks floated to shore, and even later still when the body of a 15-year-old male washed up on shore.

  His strength was leaving him, as well as his consciousness.  Yet he still knew that his survival depended on getting out of the water.  He managed to drag himself onto shore and out of the water before hypothermia set in.  He then dug himself a bit of a hole to retain body heat.  His last thought before passing out was: "Why did I let myself get dragged into this?"

Narrator: "Decent cliffhanger, eh?  Not the best, it's kind of easy to guess, but it's still there."

Acronos: "That was fun."

Narrator: "Must have been.  The next chapter is fun for you too."

Acronos: "It's in progress?"

Narrator: "Yes it is."

Acronos: "When will the author return?"

Narrator: "In two seconds"

(Arrives very burnt) Haha!  I have returned from hell!  Good thing I have author powers, or else I'd have died before even coming close!

Narrator: "Good to see that you're alive, or else I'd be out of a job."

Acronos: "Definitely!"

(Sarcastic) Great to see that you care.

Narrator & Acronos: " ^_^" 

Geez, see you in the next chapter, hopefully.   Umm, I'm not to sure on that Yami thing back in the beginning of the chapter, could someone tell me exactly what it means?  I gathered that it meant some sort of spirit, but that's it.  One final thing… FOR ALL THAT'S EXISTENT OR NONEXISTENT, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Destiny Islands: Part 1

Well now, fifth chapter up.  Yet I only have one review.  I thank the reviewer, but only one review in five chapters?  I think that's a bit sad.  Please review, you'll make me a lot happier, and I'll write faster from motivation.  Well, anyway, this chapter is mainly in Destiny Islands, and there is something a tiny bit nasty, it's about how a toilet works.  Anyway, I don't own the video games mentioned in this story, or anything in them.  As another thing, it's my birthday, at least when I put this up.  Oh yeah, read the ending, I foreshadowed it in the first chapter. 

Acronos: "You did?  (Rereads first chapter) What?  I don't see it!"

Read 'till the ending, oh character of mine.

Maioko: "I read a bit of it, now I actually play a decent sized role!"

Acronos: "Alright, now I'm slightly interested, I'm reading it."

Now, to anyone who might, out of the kindness of their heart, be reading this, please begin reading as well, and do me the immense favor of reviewing, thank you.

Destiny Islands 

Towards the early morning, Tidus arrived first on the islands, which was a bit rare in itself, but what was even stranger was that while walking around, sorting out a few thoughts, he tripped over something.  His first tendency was to think someone had finally arrived and look around for the offender to determine whether to attack him or her, yell at him or her, or apologize.  When he saw no one at eye-level, he just kicked a bit of sand, which resulted in a groan of pain.  He jumped back yelling and taking out his pole.  He looked down and saw that it was a person, seemingly older than him.

  They had dug a hole, but it looked recent.  At that moment, Tidus' friend Wakka arrived and asked what was going on.  Tidus said that he'd found this guy washed ashore, but when he said, "washed ashore" he remembered the way they'd found the last person who washed ashore; cold, wet, feverish, and utterly miserable.  So, finding pity in his heart, he told Wakka to help him get this person to a warm place.  They dragged him to the nearby seaside shack and put him down, followed by setting up a makeshift bed.

  Since this person was soaked, they took off the wet clothes for drying, and making sure that the person could get warmer quicker.  By this time, most kids were arriving on the islands, and wondered what could be going on.  Tidus told them not to disturb the person who'd washed ashore, so they just left him alone.  Later on, he woke up, not feverish due to a slight resistance to hypothermia.  We know this person by many names, but his real one was Acronos, (what, you thought I'd write about someone else washing ashore in the present tense?).

Acronos, (thinking aloud): "Ow, what happened?  Where am I?  Ow, I can only remember certain things…  Name, one location I was, some sort of mission guideline, where I'm from, limited information on what happened, and information on how I fight. Mentally Okay, I'm in a place I don't know, my clothes are hanging to dry, my weapons are visible, what else?  Hmm, cozy place.  Better get back into clothing.  Geez, my clothes are soaked!  Oh yeah, I washed up here somehow.  Well, I get the feeling that my stuff's in this pocket back here.  Yeah, it is!  At least my trench coat isn't wet.  It's warm and humid here.  Time to find out my location." So he went outside and looked around.  He couldn't really see anyone specifically.  He could see some movement far off on some elevated wood platform.  There was someone practicing sword attacks on an island close by.  A girl was sitting at a dock talking with a boy.

  He could vaguely make out someone swimming nearby.  There appeared to be someone else on the nearby island as well.  A girl appeared to be walking towards a hole in a mountain.    A woman was wandering around with no particular place to go.  The last person visible was someone meditating under a waterfall.

  Acronos began to really notice the heat now, and he was almost sweating.  To remedy this, he took off his shirt and replaced it by leaving his trench coat on and open, aside from one belt buckle on the chest to keep it from falling off.  He also changed his pants to shorts, despite being light and combat-ready, they also could become shorts that ended at his knees.  He wore his gloves despite the heat, their usefulness in combat too valuable to ignore, and since only the fingertips were cut off, and the part below was the thinnest part, he could still use his hands.  He couldn't do anything about his hair, but it wasn't bothering him, messily spiky as it usually was.

  After moving a bit, he thought that the people on the nearby island (paopu fruit one) would be the best to talk with.  With that in place, he jumped from the level of the seaside shack to three feet above the bridge to the island.  When he landed, he did it without a sound, just like he walked, a force of habit, but useful anyway.  He was still unnoticed by the two, who appeared to have feelings for each other, judging by how the girl was smiling and laughing, and how the boy seemed really happy just to be around her.  He waited for a moment when they weren't laughing and simply cleared his throat to get their attention.

  The girl gasped and had a staff out in an instant, but the boy already had had his pole out and charged before thinking.  Acronos merely moved out of the way, put one finger on the back of the boy's neck and one in between his shoulders and gently pushed him to the ground.  The boy got up, now frustrated and planning on attacking, but rethought that when he noticed that he didn't know this person, and he knew only one person who could do that move, but didn't know if they could do it that instantly.  The boy merely asked: "Who are you?"

Acronos: "My name is Acronos.  Pleased to make your acquaintance, but certainly not under terms of fighting.  What's your name?"

??? : "I'm Tidus.  Nice to meet you to, and again, not while fighting.  (Raises hand to shake, Acronos takes it)"

??? : "I believe I haven't introduced myself either.  I am Yuna.  Pleased to finally be able to speak with you."

Acronos: "Nice to meet you.  Um, what do you mean, 'finally'?"

Yuna: "Everyone was interested when you washed up.  Someone did the same thing only two days ago.  Everyone is wondering if you know each other."

Acronos: "I guess I need to introduce myself more than once, huh?"

Tidus: "Yeah.  Well, shall we introduce you?"

Acronos: "That'd be great!  But first, where am I?"

Yuna: "You're on Destiny Islands." So a few introductions took place.  Acronos met Selphie and her boyfriend Irvine. (FF pairings forever!)  He met Wakka and Lulu, and judging by how Lulu looked, he wasn't going to be asking if they were in love any time soon.  Three girls arrived later then everyone else, the first inadvertently introducing the others.

??? : "Sorry guys, had to find Tifa and Kairi."

Tidus: "S'okay."

Acronos: "(looks dazed, points to Tifa a says in monotone) Tifa Lockheart.  From Nibelheim, lived in Sector 7 of Midgar for long period of time, however.  Apparently cares for Cloud Strife.  Age: 21.  Defeated Sephiroth along with AVALANCHE at 20.  After world was destroyed, became a few years younger along with Cloud, Squall, Yuffie, Cid, Sephiroth, and Aerith.  Was transported to Hollow Bastion, continued relations with Cloud, Aerith got in way of confession, however.  Others of world of Nibelheim and Midgar became younger too.  Weapon of choice: hand-to-hand combat, taught by Zangan.  (Points to Kairi) Kairi.  Apparently cares deeply for Sora.  Princess of Hollow Bastion in theory.  Probable father is not to be mentioned at present.  Princess of Heart.  Occupied Sora's heart for time from destruction of Destiny Islands to Hollow Bastion.  Gave lucky charm: 'Oathkeeper'.  Weapon of choice: chain-link Bo staff.  Ugh, what the heck happened?  I feel like I was momentarily possessed….  What's up?  (By the way, just let this information go for now, it doesn't play an immediate role)"

Tidus: "Um, how'd you know all that stuff about Tifa and Kairi?  _We _didn't even know some of that stuff."

Acronos: "What stuff?"

Tifa: "All that information."

Acronos: "What information?"

Tifa: "The information you just blurted out in monotone."

Acronos: "Hmm, well that's weird.  I don't remember saying anything.  Not that I remember much right now anyway, but that's besides the point."

Tifa: "What do you mean?"

Acronos: "I can only remember my name, where I'm from, some sort of mission, a general thought on how my world was destroyed, how to fight and the Realm of Sorrow."

??? : "Your name wouldn't happen to be Acronos by any chance, would it?"

Acronos: "Yeah, that's me, at your service."

??? : "Well, you said there was a one in several billion chance of us meeting again when we last spoke a year ago in the Realm of Sorrow.  Small universe, isn't it?"

Acronos: "Maioko?  Is that you?"

Maioko: "The one and only."

Acronos: "Great to see you!"

Maioko: "Same to you!"

Kairi: "You two, know each other?"

Acronos: "Yeah, by some odd coincidence."

Kairi: "Well, works for me.  Where are you from, Acronos?"

Acronos: "A place called Earth."

Maioko: "Even smaller universe, that was my world!"

Acronos: "Damn, this _is_ a tiny universe!"

Tidus: "Well, that's cool, but now we have another person to house.  Hmm, wanna stay at my place?  If my dad's not home, you can surely stay."

Acronos: "Something just popped into my head.  Is your father by some chance Jecht, who invented the Jecht shot?  Also one heck of a bad guy from my odd thought."

Tidus: "You forgot to mention how conceited and narrow minded he is.  Is there something you're not telling us?  Two times you knew specific information on us, yet we just met.  How?"

Acronos: "I…Don't…Know."

Mini-computer on Acronos' wrist: "Accessing data on Final Fantasy X.  Information?"

Acronos: "Huh?  Um, Tidus?"

Computer: "Star player of Zanakand Abes.  Son of Jecht.  Repressed by father, is glad to go forward in time as the dream of the fayth after the destruction of his hometown.  Meets Yuna, and with the help of her and the rest of her guardians, defeats the entity called Sin permanently."

Tidus: "Wow, we rock!  List guardians."

Computer: "Accessing… Tidus, Auron, Wakka, Lulu, Rikku, Kimahri."

Yuna: "I have heard of everyone but Kimahri."

Acronos: "Umm, Rikku is with two k's, not the guy who Sora was friends with."

Yuna: "Oh."

Acronos: "Hmm, well, this computer is very useful.  It stores some of the data in my mind.  Battle data too!  Cool!"

Tidus: "Back to the original subject, you staying or not?"

Acronos: "I'll build myself a house…  Behind the Seaside shack!  It might take a while, but I think I can do it.  As to your offer, thanks, but I'll just sleep in a sleeping bag out here."

Maioko: "You sure?  It gets really cold here at night."

Acronos: "No problem, I'll be fine unless there's a tornado." At this everyone laughed.  However, someone new arrived.

Tidus: "what took so long, Auron?"

Auron: "It was a bit hard getting up from under the waterfall."

Acronos: "Yeah, meditation's hard to just stop."

Auron: "And you are now the second person to understand that, Maioko being the first.  Might I inquire as to your name?"

Acronos: "Acronos."

Auron: "Nice to meet you."

Acronos: "So, what's there to be done around here?"

Tidus: "Fighting!"

Auron: "Meditation."

Yuna: "Practicing white magic."

Lulu: "Practicing black magic."

Wakka: "Playing sports!"

Maioko: "Swimming!"

Selphie: "Training!"

Irvine: "Target practice!"

Kairi: "You could look out onto the sunset or ocean like Riku used to, if Tidus lets you."

Tidus: "I'm never giving up the island without a fight!  It's my training ground!  I may have others, but I like this one."

Acronos: "I was going to go with the staring at the sunset idea, but…"

Tidus: "C'mon, I know everyone's wondering if you can fight!"

Yuna: "But Tidus, you're one of the best on the island!"

Acronos: "Well, I'm willing to do a lot for that view, it looks as though it's very beautiful."

Tidus: "All right!  Best two out of three!  Ready?"

Acronos: "Always.  (Draws keyblade)"

Tidus: "Uh-oh.  Not sharp, metal weapons.  Sticks, or wood."

Acronos: "Are those palm trees on the island owned by anyone?"

Tidus: "Huh?  No, why?"

Acronos: "Can I cut them down?"

Tidus: "If you can do it without any help, I guess…" Acronos jumped up to a thin palm tree on the island, cut it out with one slash, cut it to about the size of his keyblade, makes it thinner where he'd hold it, and jumps back down.

Tidus: "(Gapes) Uhh, strength isn't everything."

Acronos: "True, speed and technique are the ones that matter.  Plus, I can't channel all that into this stick without breaking it."

Tidus: "Phew, thought I'd end up with a broken skull."

Acronos: "No, but definitely a few bruises."

Tidus: "Bring it on!" So they got ready to fight.  Acronos decided not only to take it easy, but also to not use any techniques or magic.  Tidus ran at him, Acronos just pushed him to the sand like before.  Tidus got back up; back flipped away, and then did a front flipping slash.  Acronos just dodged it and tapped Tidus in the back of the head.  Of course, if you can cut a tree in half with one slash, even taps hurt a lot.  Tidus massaged his head and then just did a horizontal slash.  Acronos blocked, twitched Tidus' pole away, and twitched his stick into Tidus' unguarded side.  Tidus reeled a bit, but got right back up.  He then charged straight at Acronos, and at the last possible moment, spun in mid-air, catching Acronos off guard slightly.

  Acronos reacted totally by instinct, tripped Tidus, hit him upwards in the stomach, and before Tidus' momentum could send him upwards, hit his left fist into Tidus' back.  Tidus was instantly knocked out.

Acronos: "Aw, crap.  Cura!" a green aura surrounded him, then passed into Tidus, effectively waking him.

Tidus: "Ow, did anyone catch that boulder?  Was that you Acronos?  Man, you're unreal!"

Acronos: "Be that as it may, you still have two battles to go.  You ready?"

Tidus: "This time I'm not holding anything back!"

Acronos: "You mean you were before?" Tidus charged, then jumped, spun, and landed with his back facing Acronos, then jumped high and landed a powerful slash, which a rather surprised Acronos blocked.  Tidus then back flipped away and did it again, narrowly missing.

Computer: "_Spiral cut_, first overdrive.  Jump slash, almost as powerful as final overdrive."

Tidus: "Oh yeah, well if you think that's good, try this!" Tidus ran around, slashing at Acronos quickly, but he dodged and tapped Tidus on the back of the neck, knocking him down.

Acronos: "You need work on that one, you leave yourself wide open."

Tidus: "Well, this doesn't!" Tidus charged, and had his blade up, looking like he was going to slash.  Acronos guarded, (Cloud's guard, but with the flat facing out), and Tidus jumped onto the sword and jumped back, high into the air.

Computer: "_Energy rain_.  This attack is very hard to dodge.  Quite powerful." Tidus charged beams of energy into his sword, then swung his sword, sending them at Acronos at high speeds.  He thought for a millisecond, and then jumped into the air, casting blizzaga downwards, which blocked the blast from the energy.

Tidus: "You know magic?"

Acronos: "Plenty, I'll show you the rest later.  But I doubt that I'm as good as Lulu."

Tidus: "Are you ready for this one?" Tidus ran and began hacking and slashing madly.  Acronos dodged a few and guarded most of them, but couldn't find an opening to attack.  Tidus then gave a very powerful horizontal slash that sent Acronos back a few feet.  Tidus then stabbed his sword into the ground and jumped off it into the air.  Wakka, recognizing the attack, threw a Blitzball at Tidus.  Tidus was now upside-down, facing Acronos, and had a Blitzball heading towards his leg.  Acronos recognized the attack as _Blitz ace_ way too late, and couldn't dodge or block the Blitzball that was kicked insanely fast towards his stomach.

  Acronos doubled over, most of the wind knocked out of him, that hurt.  Tidus, knowing Acronos wouldn't stay like this too long, ran in and did _Spiral Cut_ on Acronos' head.  Acronos reeled, and Tidus continued attacking, until Acronos managed a foothold and tackled Tidus, sending him a bit away.

Acronos: "Great job, I wasn't expecting that much."

Tidus: "How'd you survive that?  Nearly everyone is knocked out by the time I use _Energy Rain_!  Are you still holding back?  If so, quit toying with me and hit me with everything you've got!"

Acronos: "Alright, but you'll regret that in the morning…  Sonic Blade!" After finishing the strikes, Acronos slashed Tidus into the air, followed by a quick aerial combo ended by a slash that sent them both to the ground.  Before Tidus hit, Acronos did a horizontal slash, sending him flying close to the ground.  Acronos then jumped high into the air, and sped down, smashing both feet into Tidus' stomach.  When Acronos got off, he noticed how many bruises he'd inflicted."

Acronos: "Ow, man, he'll feel that in the morning.  Curaga!" A brighter green light hit Tidus this time, and he opened his eyes.

Tidus: "Ugh, did you have to hit me so hard?"

Acronos: "I thought that after your assault, you could take that.  I can take what I hit you with."

Tidus: "Prove it."

Acronos: "Use all your overdrives, I'll stand still." Tidus did so, knocking Acronos to the ground, but he got right back up, apparently not seriously hurt.

Acronos: "Told you.  Now, can I go to the island?"

Tidus: "Wow…  Sure!  The sights to see are: The sunset and the paopu fruits."

Acronos: "Paopu?  What the heck are those?"

Tidus: "The star shaped ones."

Acronos: "Cool, how do they taste?"

Tidus: "Never had one."

Acronos: "Anyone?" Nobody answered. "Okay, why not?  Is there some curse on them?  They look ripe, and there are plenty of them."

Tidus: "There's a legend about them, it says…" Selphie, looking at Acronos and Maioko, clamped her hand over Tidus' mouth.

Selphie: "Ehehehe, it's nothing really important.  Just, Uhh, you have to share one, and nobody's wanted to."

Auron: "What are you talking about?  Everyone here is capable of sharing.  There's just that pointless legend that stops everyone."

Acronos: "What legend?"

Auron: "Well… (Selphie gives death glare)………  Maybe someone will tell you later."

Acronos: "Huh?"

Auron: "…………….."

Acronos: "…. (Blink)? …. (Blink)?  Uh, right.  I'm gonna watch the sunset when it happens, and plan my house until then, okay?"

Auron:  "…"

Acronos: "O…Kay? Uh, later." Acronos jumped to the palm tree, sat like Riku used to, and began creating a holographic sketch.  When it was complete, he looked at the sun, adjusted his clock to it, checked it, (4:00) and then began wondering about the day.

Acronos: "Today was a good day.  Definitely fun.  I've met everyone on Destiny Islands, and won my favorite place to be.  I've got a house plan sketched out, and I know how to get rock, wood, fire, and glass for free.  How am I going to get lighting and water, though?  Hmm, I have magic, but it's too much mp and too little convenience to continually cast water, over and over.  Hmm, water…gem?  Compressed magic?  That might just do it!  I think I can do it.  Hmm, Tidus said I could get rid of these palm trees, and I'll need them for my house, plus, training's gonna be hard with them in my way.  I guess I'll get rid of them… When I need them.  I feel like training, there's a bit of a clearing where I pulled out that tree for my weapon.  Where to store the wood?  Guess right on this island.  Hmm, now what?  I guess I'll train until sunset.  After that, I'll start work.   Computer, any idea where to find metal nearby?"

Computer: "Processing…  None on this island.  Find a job and buy some.  Possibility of locating scrap."

Acronos: "Might work, thanks computer.  Think the job sounds better.  Training time! "

 So Acronos trained with his knife, since that had fewer techniques to try out.  After a while, he felt very confident with the weapon, and the sun began to set.

Maioko: "What 'cha doing?"

Acronos: "Finishing training and watching the sunset."

Maioko: "I heard it's really beautiful, but I've never sat around to see it.  Can I watch it here?"

Acronos: "I'm not possessive over land, sure you can.  Where do you want to sit?"

Maioko: "Hmm, there!"

Acronos: "But that's my spot!"

Maioko: "Too bad!  Sit next to me if you absolutely have to have your spot."

Acronos: "Whatever, same basic area." So they watched the sun go down together.  Selphie watched them and an evil grin of matchmaking spread over her face.  This would have frightened Acronos, had he been looking in the general direction.  However, he was watching the sunset, absolutely mesmerized.  The same thing was occurring with Maioko.

Maioko: "Wow…  Beautiful."

Acronos: "Amazing, I wouldn't mind seeing a thousand of these.  Even more if possible."

Maioko: "What, you like sitting next to me that much?"

Acronos: "Wha?  Hey, c'mon!"

Maioko: "Hahaha!  You should have seen the look on your face, it was priceless!"

Acronos: "Hey, no fair!  You surprised me!"

Maioko: "Don't be surprised then."

Acronos: "New place, surprises around every corner.  I'll loosen up later on, maybe after a good workout and some sleep."

Maioko: "Worked for me."

Acronos: "Cool.  Whom're you bunking with?"

Maioko: "Selphie.  She's having a sleepover tonight, though.  Dunno why.  Wait, I shouldn't have said that.  Don't tell the rest of the guys, Selphie says they'll raid!"

Acronos: "Hmm… I don't know…"

Maioko: "Aw, c'mon!"

Acronos: " Haha!  Sure!  Anything after that priceless look!"

Maioko: "Grr.  (Pushes him into the water.  Acronos grabs her wrist on the way down, sending them both into the water)"

Acronos: "Geez, you're soaked!"

Maioko: "Me?  You look like you've been through the wash cycle!"

Acronos & Maioko: "(Staring contest, followed by laughing loudly)"

Acronos: "That was fun."

Maioko: "Yeah, but now I'm rowing soaked."

Acronos: "Should've thought of that before you pushed me in."

Maioko: "What's that supposed to mean?! (Splashes him)"

Acronos: "Hey! (Splashes back)"

Maioko: "Now we're really soaked!"

Acronos: "Well, that's the understatement of the century."

Maioko: "Not necessarily."

Acronos: "True.  Seeya!"

Maioko: "Goodbye!" 

After most people left, Acronos started work on his house.  Since I doubt many people want to hear about carving, all I'll say is that Acronos concentrated the fire attack to create a cutting laser.  Before this, he moved the seaside shack over a few yards.  After cutting out a big center room he worked out a few other rooms to the side.  He made one higher up and decided to have that as a bedroom.  

  When he finished, there were two bathrooms, two bedrooms, and a kitchen that also functioned as a place to eat, a small dining room, a living room, and a small office.  They weren't the biggest of rooms, the large area in the middle of the house containing the living room, the kitchen, and the dining room.  The bathrooms were placed near the bedrooms, but so that you didn't need to walk through the room to get to one.  This applied to the downstairs one; Acronos' room was directly connected with his bathroom.  Upstairs only was the bedroom and office, so it was cut a bit smaller.  

  To give a full tour, you enter into a small room from outside, then you go forward into the living room, to the left, there's a staircase leading upstairs.  There's a pillar marking the point where kitchen ends and dining room begins.  From this pillar going side to side is a wall that has (For now) just doorways into the kitchen and dining room.  The stairs are at the moment just a rock right triangle that's got a few indentations in it.  Both bedrooms are still just space, the bathrooms too.  

  In Acronos' bedroom he carved out a few windows, they were just rectangular holes, but they managed.  The last touch Acronos managed before dozing off was to add a few windows downstairs as well.  Now, as to how this type of building could possibly be achieved, firstly, the spell gravity can be used for both bringing things down, and levitating them, also, there is a bit of support due to decent thickness of the rock walls.  All the rock that was cut was stuffed into the pocket in back of the trench coat, which really put Leona's saying that it could hold anything to the test.  Now Acronos had basically a cave with a few holes for windows.  (Okay, so that was more than a bit, but it wasn't the _most_ boring thing yet, I hope.)

Selphie's sleepover 

Selphie: "Everyone's here?"

Everyone: "Yeah!"

Selphie: "Great.  So, Tidus or Wakka didn't find out about this?"

Yuna & Lulu: "No."

Maioko: "Well, I accidentally told Acronos, but I made him promise not to tell."

Lulu: "Are you sure he can be trusted?"

Maioko: "Hmm, I guess…"

Kairi: "He seemed trustworthy.  A little odd, but trustworthy."

Selphie: "Speaking of him, what do you all think?"

Yuna: "Isn't it a bit early to make a judgment about his personality?  We just met him."

Selphie: "True, but I'm sure everyone has some opinion about him."

Maioko: "Is this gonna happen with everybody who washes up?"

Selphie: "Probably.  So, anyone?"

Yuna: "He is rather strange, but very kind.  He appears to enjoy most things."

Lulu: "I don't quite trust him.  Even though I've said that about nearly everyone, do you remember how he knew all about Kairi, Tifa, and much about the rest of us?  He also said something about a mission, what could it be?"

Kairi: "Wait!  I got it!  I knew I saw something familiar about him!  He had a keyblade!  Not like Sora's, but if he had a keyblade, then he should've met up with Sora at some point.  I've got to talk to him!"

Lulu: "Kairi, I hate to remind you, but when Sora received the keyblade, the Islands were destroyed.  Riku also had a keyblade, and it could have destroyed everything.  Plus, have you heard those legends of keyblade masters?  Several speak of unimaginable destruction!"

Kairi: "That may be true, but Acronos didn't seem like the type to destroy things.  I think he's got a good heart."

Lulu: "Maybe.  I'm still keeping a close watch on him."

Selphie: "So, Yuna thinks he's nice, Lulu doesn't trust him, but will give him a chance, Kairi thinks he's got a good heart and might know where Sora is and how to get to him, and I think he's almost as hot as Irvine, I mean, did you see under that coat?  What about you, Maioko?  You know him."

Maioko: "He's a good guy.  Rather friendly, sorta innocent, very strong, definitely is a warrior, a bit annoying at times; he can also go against everything you know, but nice in general.  And Selphie, down girl!"  Everyone laughed at that, and then they went into what ever it is girls do at sleepovers.  (I'm a guy, how would I know!?) 

The next day 

Wakka: "What happened here, ya?"

Tidus: "Weird."

Auron: "Didn't Acronos mention that he would build a house?"

Wakka: "In solid rock?  He may be strong, but this is a bit much, ya?"

Acronos: "Yawn!  (Very sleepy) Good morning…  It's only 7:30.  Why are you staring at my house-to-be?"

Auron: "You _actually _carved out all this rock?"

Acronos: "(Eyes slightly closed) Concentrated fire spell equals cutting laser.  Works wonders on rock.  Is everyone already here?"

Tidus: " O_O Umm, not yet."

Acronos: "Need sugar and food.  Got any?"

Wakka: "I got an egg."

Acronos: "(Grabs egg and cooks it with a fire spell.)  I like eggs cooked this way. (Eats it)"

Tidus: "Are you always like this in the morning?"

Acronos: "If I have to wake up early, or I'm in a different place then normal."

Tidus: "Right…  Umm, here comes Lulu.  Oh crap, she looks pissed, look sharp!"

Lulu: "Alright, what happened here?"

Acronos: "Carved my house with a concentrated fire spell.  Problems?  If so, I still have the rock."

Lulu: "How has the mountain not caved in?"

Acronos: "Thick rock and a reversed gravity spell."

Lulu: "Oh.  How are you going to supply lighting, food, water, and basic tools?"

Acronos: "I was going to ask you about those.  If you have the time, I'd like to learn to create a compressed magic gem.  As to the rest, I think I can get a job."

Lulu: "Compressed magic?  Do you know all the third level spells?"

Acronos: "Yeah."

Lulu: "We'll only be able to do one a day or so, creating the kind of gem you need is work that requires all your mp."

Acronos: "I've got some drinks that'll restore all my mp in a flash."

Lulu: "Ethers?"

Acronos: "And Elixirs."

Lulu: "How many in total?"

Acronos: "(Starting to wake up) oh, about ten Elixirs and twenty Ethers."

Lulu: "Good, that's all you'll need.  Meet me in an hour."

Acronos: "Sure."

Lulu: "Are you going to leave those holes in the rock?"

Acronos: "No, I plan to make some glass."

Lulu: "How?"

Acronos: "I heard somewhere that when lightning strikes sand, it leaves glass.  I figure that if I put sand in a box exactly as big as the windows and cast a firaga spell on it, I'll have windows in no time!"

Tidus: "You'll need the box."

Acronos: "I've got that, it's made of stone and can be adjusted."

Auron: "Show us then."

Acronos: "I haven't tried it before, but, what the hell."  He adjusts the box to its smallest size and pours sand into it.  He then focuses all the fire magic he can, and throws the box into the air, then casts firaga, flare, and thundaga on it.  Before it can land, he casts blizzaga on it.  He then cautiously walks up and puts his hands near it.  Seeing that it wasn't too warm after the freeze, he opens it away from him, so the steam escapes away from him.  When the steam clears and he looks in, there was glass!

Acronos: "Hot damn!  It worked!"

Maioko: "What worked?"

Tidus: "Acronos just made glass out of sand!"

Maioko: "Of course, everyone can do that.  Where's your furnace?"

Acronos: "(Points to his chest with his thumb) Right here!"

Maioko: "Huh?"

Lulu: "Acronos took sand from right on the beach, put it in that box, threw it into the air, cast heat spells on it, followed by a frost one, and created glass in only a few moments.  As you said, anyone with magic can do it, but it was rather interesting."

Maioko: "Cool!  Let's see!" Acronos shows it.  It is very clear glass with few impurities, and those are hard to see.  It's not perfect, but very good for a theory on its first try.

Acronos: "This is great, now I can have windows!"

Auron: "Acronos, glass of that quality is worth a good deal.  You can sell it for a profit.  Not only that, but if you can figure out a way to dye it, you can help a church with its stained-glass windows.  If they don't pay you very well, they are certain to give you something."

Acronos: "Sweet, now I can buy a sink and plenty of pipes.  Metal in general!"

Wakka: "Your house will be finished in no time, ya?"

Acronos: "Definitely!  I'm going to do some work right now!" So Acronos took out the palm trees on the paopu fruit island, except for the curved one and another rather nearby.  He then gave the kitchen some cabinets, put in the stairs using the ones that originally were in the seaside shack, added some other wood-based things like doors, and used some excess wood to make an inclined plane leading to the paopu fruit island, this plane was at an easy angle and also was hollow.  To explain a bit better, it's a thick board at as little an angle as possible, with plenty of space to go under.  He barely finished when his alarm told him to run as quickly as possible to find Lulu.  She was waiting near the waterfall, not much of a run, but still enough for a chance at being late.

Lulu: "You're not late.  That's rare.  Well, lets begin.  Lets start with waterga so as not to get hurt.  Before anything, try it on your own." Acronos concentrated all his mp into the spell and focused it as much as possible, but just barely missed it.

Lulu: "Close.  Imagine the gem and its qualities.  Try to focus on the element itself, not just the spell."  This time he got it.  Then he drained a bottle of Ether.

Lulu: "Okay, firaga.  Be careful, just try the same things, but more centered towards fire." Again it worked.  Again he drank a bottle of Ether.

Lulu: "Just keep at it." Thundaga, blizzaga, graviga, stopga, flare, Ultima, and Curaga were all compressed within a half hour.

Lulu: "Excellent.  Why don't you learn a few barrier spells from Yuna?  Those might be useful too."  To make it short, Acronos learned and compressed Reflect, Shell, Protect, Haste, Null-blaze, null-shock, null-tide, null-frost, Esuna, and compressed two status attacks into powder for quick attacks.  After that he made some glass windows and added a few other things, like a pipe system carved into rock, and rock handles for cabinets, as well as a refrigerator, (Which used the ice gem to work), a stove, (Fire gem) some lights, (Candles by the long distance fire gem, and lights by thunder gem), toilets, (Water from the long distance water gem, and the pipes ended in one place where gravity would compress waste into almost nothingness, then fire would destroy the tiny amount left, disgusting to mention, but I've got to be realistic), showers, (Water gem, leads to a fire gem that creates stream, stored for steam cooking), a table, and just for the hell of it, he made a small chandelier (Glass surrounding fire, protect, shell, reflect, and all defenses are on it as well).  Since he was under the influence of Haste the whole time, this didn't take him too long.  Until sunset from early morning, yes, but still not long compared to other things.

Acronos: " Now all I need is some metal pipes, a few handles, doorknobs, other metal stuff I can't remember right now, a bed or two, a bookcase and books, and that's it! " Acronos went outside, where he met Wakka.

Wakka: "Hey, you've been working too hard on that house, ya?  You should take a break.  By the way, how's it going?"

Acronos: "A break would be a good idea, and I'm almost done."

Wakka: "What!?  How?"

Acronos: "Haste spell, never work without it."

Wakka: "Ah.  Well, what's left?"

Acronos: "I just need some metal to work with, and beds."

Wakka: "Well, then go to the port islands."

Acronos: "Huh?"

Wakka: "The Islands are divided up.  One is for homes, one for adults and work, one for kids, one for business, marketing, and ships, and a few others for fun and government."

Acronos: "Whoa, I didn't expect that much, but I should've.  Well, is the church on the Port/business Island?"

Wakka: "Ya, it is.  Anyway, after that's done, maybe we should all have a tournament."

Acronos: "A tournament?  Well, I guess that's okay for fun and rest, but…"

Wakka: "And afterwards me and Tidus will make a barbecue for everyone, we'll have a party!"

Acronos: "Alright, lets ask everybody.  Since I'm the only one living on this Island, I'll clean up, plus the leftovers will feed me for a while."

Wakka: "Okay, lets ask." Everyone agreed and began to plan in their own ways.  Meanwhile Acronos just went to his tree to watch the sunset, only to be interrupted.

Kairi: "So there you are!  I've been looking for you.  When you were working you were moving too fast, but now I've got something to talk to you about."

Acronos: "Sure, wazup?"

Kairi: "First off, have you seen Sora before?  Preferably recently…"

Acronos: "Hold on, a memory's coming back.  Oh yeah, I met Sora as a spirit a week or so ago.  I have no idea why I was a spirit, but I know I helped him.  I believe you had a dream about him then.  I got your minds together, so that Sora would survive being engulfed in darkness.  You see, I got his friends back to their home in time, but Sora and I had to face an army of heartless and this freak that called himself Blasphemy.  I got my first summonable heartless in that battle, they're different heartless from the rest.  When we kicked Blasphemy's sorry ass, he engulfed the world we were on in darkness.  A little before that, I gave Sora the ability to travel to worlds that he'd heard the location of.  Since he doesn't know the location of this one in interspace, he can't get here.  Before you ask, I read the spell, and I can't remember it.  I get the feeling that I'm being led into several memories, not just finding them randomly."

Kairi: "Oh.  Have you seen anyone else?"

Acronos: "No, unfortunately."

Kairi: "Sigh.  Does _anyone_ know where the Islands are?"

Acronos: "Hmm, did you mention it to the people in Traverse Town?"

Kairi: "I think so."

Acronos: "Then someone will know, and probably tell Sora, maybe they already did."

Kairi: "If they did, then why didn't Sora come back?"

Acronos: "Kairi, I really don't know.  He _is_ the keyblade master, so I think he has a responsibility to the worlds and their peoples, not just his emotions.  I'm sure he thinks about you almost continuously, hey he may be right now!"

Kairi: "But you're a keyblade master, why aren't you out there?"

Acronos: "I have a reason for being here, I may not know it, but I do have one.  Besides, I have yet to pass some sort of test."

Kairi: "Your world was destroyed?"

Acronos: "Yeah, why?"

Kairi: "Did you see it?"

Acronos: "Yeah, and please don't go too much farther, there are some rather painful memories there."

Kairi: "Sorry, but I think that's test enough."

Acronos: "True.  How many of these sunsets have you seen?"

Kairi: "I lost count after two thousand."

Acronos: "I hope I can see that many."

Kairi: "You'll get bored.  Just like Riku."

Acronos: "I won't end up like him.  I know one thing about life that he probably didn't.  If life is getting boring and repetitious, break out of the curve and make a new thing."

Kairi: "Well, now I don't have to fear you and someone here trying to kill each other."

Acronos: "Hehe, hey, what was it like, being in Sora's heart, then leaving?"

Kairi: "I don't really know how to describe it.  It was just…  Knowing…  It was being one with another.  I guess that's what'll happen again when I truly fall in love and share a paopu."

Acronos: "Hey, since Selphie's not here, what's the deal with the paopu?"

Kairi: "Hehe, find someone you care for and share it with them, then I'll tell you."

Acronos: "So you have to be good friends with someone to share it?"

Kairi: "_Really _good friends."

Acronos: "The only person that comes to mind at the moment is Maioko.  I've known her longest, plus we're good friends."

Kairi: "Hmm, I think it'll be good."

Acronos: "You sound like it's really serious, it's just a fruit."

Kairi: " (Smiling) you'll see.  Just don't share it with anyone but Maioko, but she should agree to it."

Acronos: "How else do you share?"

Kairi: "True." Here comes something interesting.  Acronos looked at the paopu fruits on his right.  Kairi, at the same time, looked at a pair of seagulls to her left, thinking about her and Sora.  She moved in to get a better look as they were leaving, then realized exactly where she was and where Acronos was, faces only centimeters apart!  Kairi also realized that she was falling slightly, to her left.  The pair of seagulls came back, and they saw…

Cliffhanger of all my cliffhangers!!!  MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kairi: "Hey!  I don't wanna kiss Acronos!  No offense."

Acronos: "None taken and agreed!"

Hmm, well…  Kairi, I'll whisper something into your ear so the readers can't hear.

Kairi: "(Listens) Well… I _guess_ I can handle that."

Acronos: "What, what!?"

Sora: "Don't I have any say in this pairing?"

All will be explained in due time, but here are some sentences to make it better or worse.  By the way, I hope they'll be in order.

"That wasn't supposed to happen."

She leaned her head on his shoulder and he asked: "Since we're both hungry, wanna share a paopu?"

"WHAT!!!  **_THAT'S_** WHAT A PAOPU DOES?!!!!!!!!!!"

"This could be bad."

"Oh well, gotta make the best of this odd situation."

"YES!  My house is complete!"

"Hey, come closer, I'm freezing."

Sora: That only made it worse!"

So?  Haha!  Anyway, just wait 'till the next chapter; boy have I got things planned then!

Acronos: "Somehow, I get the feeling that I should be afraid, very afraid."

Not necessarily.  Your house does get complete, with many books, and maybe some sort of T.V, radio and phone system!

Acronos: "BOOYAH!  I guess I can handle the first few moments of the chapter then."

Oh you will, you will.  (Insidious laughter)

Acronos: "0_0, umm, gulp?  Why me?"

Why not?  Oh yeah, **_REVIEW!  _**Thank you.


	6. Destiny Islands: Part 2

I stand outside in the rain.  It pours down on me, but it doesn't matter.  All that matters is my prey.  I am their hunter, and they know to fear me.  They back away once they see my form and weapons.  "There is no escape." I say with ease.  They stop, and then go into an attacking stance.  I dispose of them with ease.  Newer ones arrive. _Hey, isn't this the Realm of Sorrow?  Isn't that me?  _I strike out with viciousness belied by my size and stature.  I tear through them without any care in the world, my scythe and knife cutting through them with pleasure.  After finishing, I laugh.  "I'm glad I chose darkness, this power, I love it!"

I stand outside in the rain.  It's probably good for plants, so I'm happy, that is, until they appear.  Actually, at this point they're rather easy to take care of with magic.  One good fire surge is all that's necessary.  Newer ones arrive.  _All right, this is weird, wasn't I just on Destiny Islands?  _A few magic spells take care of most of them, and then I have to resort to brute force.  Not a problem, my chained staff is a very good weapon.  "I'm glad I chose light, it's much more fun!"

  


_Wow, I zoned out.  It appears that was just showing me what the other side's like._ (Acronos: "Godammit, get to the friggin cliffhanger!"  All right, all right!)

As Kairi's balance continued to force her near Acronos, the seagulls saw some food and squawked.  Acronos, being totally zoned out instantly twitched towards it as anyone who zones out will do if you yell at them. (Acronos: "Thank you randomness!" Sora: "Yay!") As Acronos twitched, the only thing that would have stopped Kairi from falling stopped being there, and she fell.  Did I mention that the whole thing was in slow-mo?  Well it stopped as she fell and Acronos caught her wrist.

Acronos: "Be careful, I don't think you want to get soaked!"

Kairi: "It's better than falling onto your face!"

Acronos: "Hazuva? (Yes, I actually say this when I'm confused)"

Kairi: "I was falling facing your face, and you were facing me…"

Acronos: "Oh, sorry!"

Kairi: "It's my fault."

Acronos: "(Shrugs) okay, see you."

Kairi: "See you tomorrow."

The next day Acronos got up at 8:00 and went outside.  He asked where there was a boat to get to Port islands.  Wakka told him that one left from the nearby housing island where everyone lived in half an hour.  They allowed him to use Riku's boat to get there, and loaned him a map and compass, even though his computer was fine and there wasn't too big a distance anyway.  He got there safely, and took the boat because it was free.  When he got to Port Islands he was amazed, the place looked a lot like New York!  Actually it was smaller and less crowded, far smaller and much less crowded to be precise.  In the center was the church.

Acronos: "Hello?"

Priest: "Hello young one, what can I do for you?"

Acronos: "Umm, my friends told me that you guys needed stained glass, and since I have magic I thought I could help."

Priest: "That's very kind of you."

Acronos: "I don't want to sound greedy, but I do need some things in return."

Priest: "Money?"

Acronos: "No, just some pipes, doorknobs, handles, and metal in general."

Priest: "Well, we have some extra lying around, how much do you need?"

Acronos: "Computer?"

Computer: "Approximately 50 feet of pipe, 8 complete doorknobs, 20 handles… non specific amount of sheet metal or any type."

Acronos: "That about covers it."

Priest: "We have all those things left over, you can have them for free."

Acronos: "Thanks!"

Priest: "But then what to give you?"

Acronos: "Uhh, a bookcase, books?"

Priest: "We have those second-hand as well."

Acronos: "Do you really want to pay me?"

Priest: "It wouldn't be fair otherwise."

Acronos: "Anything cool-looking will do."

Priest: "Ah!  I have something perfect!  You seem to be a warrior, so you must use accessories to enhance your strength."

Acronos: "Yeah, but I have no money."

Priest: "We have a very useful accessory to help you."

Acronos: "Okay, just tell me where I can get a ton of sand for free and then you should draw a picture that's the size and shape of what you need."

Priest: "They are undergoing a project to get rid of an enormous amount of sand that washed in during a heavy storm, go see them while we draw the picture."

Acronos: "Okay!" This sounded far too simple to Acronos, but he didn't mind.  He got the sand, and lifted it with the reverse gravity spell.  When he got there they had drawn the pictures.  He asked the thickness, and then pulled out one of the largest boulders he had from his house, and cut it to specifications.  After pouring in the sand, he applied dye, and then as much heat as possible, then cooled it after that.  It came out great!  The rest were fine too.

Priest: "Thank you so much, you've really helped us!  So in return, here is the metal, the bookcases, the books, and also our _blessed earring_!  This increases magic by one point and defense as well as magic defense by 18."

Acronos: "Cool!"

Priest: "However, there are no more ferries going out today."

Acronos: "Da…rn it!"

Priest: "You may stay here for the time being, but you should call your parents.  We never _did_ get your name, did we?"

Acronos: "I'm Acronos, I washed up on Destiny Islands so I have no parents, here at least."

Priest: "Oh!  Well, shouldn't you be at an orphanage?"

Acronos: "I'm 15, and I have magic, I can take care of myself.  These things are for my house on Destiny Islands."

Priest: "House?"

Acronos: "I built it inside a mountain, with plenty of windows, so I'm fine with that.  I created some compressed magic, so I'll never need to pay bills aside from food again."

Priest: "That's amazing!  I am very impressed."

Acronos: "Thank you, and good night, I'll stay here."

Priest: "It's not very comfortable."

Acronos: "I have a sleeping bag, I'll be fine, goodnight."

Priest: "Good night."

It was a quiet night, with a few noises here and there.  Everyone slept by this time, there were few who weren't, and they were heading home.  Acronos was awake, he just couldn't fall asleep, and so he went outside.  Deciding to test his jumping abilities, he jumped to the top of the church.  He then jumped to a nearby building and another, and another…  The cool wind whipped at his face, but he was warm enough.  He just ran, jumping when needed.  He let his thoughts wander anywhere they would while he ran, until there were no more outlets for thought, and there was just night, wind, and motion.  The darkness wrapped around him like velvet, and he ran on, not getting tired at all.  There was no point to this, (or me writing it) but to him, all that mattered was the run.  There were no heartless here, and he finally felt at peace with himself and the world, as well as his life.  He was a keyblade wielder, so he would wield it.  He wondered why so many people had emotional trouble regarding life; it was only to be lived.  There is little choice, but like the run, it must be done, or else it isn't itself, it's something else entirely.   He jotted this down in his head for a later time; he felt that it might come in handy.  It would.  There was more than enough work, good pay, and no corrupt politicians/CEOs or whatnot, so there's almost no crime.  Sure a small theft here and there, but no unnecessary murders since there are few guns and less need for them, aside from training.  Acronos had nothing to do but keep on running; finally he reached the end of the city.  It was about 1:00.  He decided to head back, and then fell asleep quickly.  In the morning he took the first ferry home after thanking everyone and all that.

Tidus: "So how was it?"

Auron: "Did you acquire what you needed?"

Irvine: "Did you meet some hot girls?"

Selphie: "Irvine!"

Irvine: "Not for me, but you have to admit, Acronos looks like he could use a date."

Acronos: "Thank you very much, but I'll decide those matters on my own!  Oh yeah, and I got all the metal, you were right Auron, the church had the stuff just lying around.  They also gave me a blessed earring, it's pretty cool!"

Maioko: "It rocks!  Did you pierce your ears?"

Acronos: "Think about the people who gave it to me.  It's just a snap on thing."

Maioko: "Aw, I wanted to hear about the blood!"

Acronos: "You sound like I do!  Didn't you get enough fighting in the Realm of Sorrow?"

Maioko: "Not really."

Acronos: "Eh, whatever.  Mind if I go finish my house?"

Yuna: "That is not a problem, however we have finished scheduling the tournament."

Tidus: "It rocks!  It's also gonna be very tough."

Wakka: "Ya, pure melee!"

Tifa: "Are you sure that's what you want?"

All: "Huh?"

Tifa: "Why not make it more difficult for the newbies?  Since everyone knows basically where they stand, why not make it an ordered series of matches?"

Acronos: "I like that idea!"

Tifa: "Okay, since you guys fight in groups, I'll set you up in order."

All: "Cool!"

Lulu: "Oh yes, as to the party afterwards, it's actually going to be a bit bigger than we thought."

Wakka: "Ya, the adults want to give you an official welcoming party!"

Acronos: "Wow!"

Maioko: "Yeah, I got one too.  Everyone pitched in to give money for me to start up, and they are having a house made!"

Acronos: "They got you a house?"

Maioko: "Yeah, cool, isn't it?"

Acronos: "Hell yeah!"

Tidus: "Chances are that since you're practically done-"

Acronos: "Give me an hour and I will be totally."

Tidus: "Okay, well, since you're done, there'll be some other kind of gift."

Acronos: "Sweet!  I really have to thank you-"

Wakka: "Save the speech for the party, ya?"

Acronos: "Done, now lets have us a tournament!"

Tifa: "You have an hour and a half to prepare."

Acronos: "But it'll only take an hour to finish my house!"

Tifa: "Exactly, you need some time to prepare."

Acronos: "True." He finished up putting everything into place with haste, and looked at his creation with pride.  "Hot damn, I'm done!  Oh yeah, there are still a few details to take care of."  So, thinking up anything, he carved out a knife-sized pole as well, and then put them into fire to harden them.  He was ready.

Line up: Acronos begins first, then Maioko.

Wakka

Selphie

Tidus

Group

Auron

Group

Yuna

Irvine

Lulu

Group

Kairi

Group

Tifa

Tifa and Kairi

All out melee

Challengers' vs.

Acronos vs. Wakka

Wakka: "Are you ready?"

Acronos: "I was born ready!"

Tifa: "Fighters ready?  Begin!" Wakka flung the Blitzball at Acronos' head.  Acronos dodged it, as well as several more, to get a feeling for Wakka's attacks.  When he got it down he settled into a batter's stance.  "Batter up!" Wakka got ready and threw it as hard as he could, and Acronos hit it back equally harshly.  It hit him, disorienting him, allowing Acronos a few good hits in.

Wakka: "No way I'm gonna loose so easily!" He charged up his energy and ignited the ball on fire.

Acronos: "Whoa!" Needless to say, this shot was faster and stronger, but Acronos dodged, barely.  Another came by at an amazing speed, missing by a centimeter.

Acronos: "A few fireballs won't do me in!"

Wakka: "Bro, you're asking for it." The ball froze then, and came at his head, again dodged, but now some of the sand was slippery.  Two more came by.

Acronos: "For your overdrive, it sure is missing a lot!"

Wakka: "Fire and ice aren't going to do it, huh?  Well prepare for one hell of a shock!" A ball that was electrified was spun around, and then flung.  Acronos felt that there was no way to do anything, Wakka took too little time to charge these up, and caught them instantly, the best he got would be ten seconds to come near, but Wakka would punch him.  He then remembered that wood doesn't conduct electricity!  He settled into the batter's stance again.

Acronos: "Not much of a shock if you can't hit me!"

Wakka: "Just try to hit this one back, you'll be crispy!" Wakka charged a huge amount of electricity into it, then shot it incredibly fast.

Acronos: "Now or never" He swung with all his might.  A giant, bright explosion erupted.  Wakka had to shield his eyes, but was instantly focused on his stomach when the ball collided there.  Acronos ran in and landed several of his most powerful attacks, knocking Wakka out.

Acronos: "Cura!"

Wakka: "Oww, that wasn't supposed to happen, how'd you do it?"

Acronos: "Simple, wood doesn't conduct electricity, so I used that to my advantage."

Wakka: "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

Acronos: "Right, next match?"

Acronos vs. Selphie

Selphie: "I won't be so easy to beat!"

Acronos: "We'll see." Selphie charged, swinging her jump rope around and around.  Acronos just blocked it, but it wrapped around his pole.

Selphie: "Hah!  I got you!"

Acronos: "Not really." He changed it from his pole to his arm and gave it a mighty tug, and then just stuck his pole out.

Selphie: "Oww!  Okay, Here goes!" She spun her rope around and around until it caused the sand to fly around as well.

Acronos: "This might be bad, if I didn't have fire magic." The fire spell got caught within and flung back at him.  He dodged, and then just waited.  Finally he came up with something, he used a long-range punch to blow away some of the sand, then another and another.  Selphie just caught more sand.

Acronos: "This is getting annoying!" He spun in the opposite direction and moved in, the forces cancelled each other out, and his pole and her jump rope connected.  She jumped back, and then swung a few more times.  Acronos just blocked with ease.

Selphie: "Oh yeah, well lets see what magic you have to use!" She drew a spell from him and cast it, the flare spell.  He was sent flying, but got up.  She tried to draw another spell, but he ran in along with his magic and gave her several strong hits.  He then jumped back, and she got ready for something.

Selphie: "Okay, try this out!" She did some odd spell, and then he got inflicted with blind and silence.

Selphie: "Hah, hah!  You can't see me and can't use magic either!"

Acronos: "…" He just closed his blind eyes, concentrated, heard Selphie and jumped in with a tremendous slash that Selphie couldn't block and knocked her out.  He just focused a bit and some wind wrapped around him, curing him of the statuses.  He then cast cure on Selphie.

Selphie: "Awww, I can't believe I lost!  You just got lucky!"

Acronos: "Here's a quote I'm sure someone must know.  'Whatever'"

Acronos vs. Tidus

Tidus: "This time around I won't be beaten!"

Acronos: "Did it once, I don't think I'll fail either."  They got ready, and then the match started.  Neither moved an inch.  Finally after a long time, they both charged simultaneously.  Their poles collided, once, twice, many times until they jumped back.

Acronos: "Well that was my first good warm-up."

Tidus: "Me too." They charged again, and Tidus used Spiral Cut.  Again Acronos blocked and dodged, the same basic thing proceeded.

Tidus: "I enhanced Energy Rain a bit." He jumped up again, ready, then cast many more bolts of energy, but this time directly at Acronos.  He just cast Blizzaga, the wide range blocking the bolts, but was hit with all of Blitz Ace because Tidus used it while he was busy with Energy Rain.  Tidus charged again, and Acronos noted the ice behind him.  He sidestepped and let Tidus slide and fall, but didn't attack.  He waited for Tidus to get up honorably, and then just waited out his next attack.  He then grew tired and was about to use Sonic Blade, but realized that it would be a bit foolish under the circumstances.  So he resorted to a few hits after each block, which worked in taking Tidus out.

Acronos vs. Group

Tidus: "Get ready, this time it's three to one, and we're not holding back!" Acronos knew this, so he took up the predator's approach, taking out the weak first, which meant Selphie.  However, he focused on Tidus in the beginning to lure Selphie into trying to attack him from behind, which resulted in her hitting Tidus, and him jumping into the air and slashing downwards onto her head, hard.  She was knocked out instantly.  He then went for Tidus, but just before landing the final blow, Wakka hit him with an ice one.  Tidus got in a few good hits before he broke out and flung a block of ice at Tidus' head, effectively knocking him out.  Wakka was the only one remaining, so Acronos charged quickly, using those ten seconds to land a running attack, then jump back, and repeat until Wakka was knocked out.

Acronos vs. Auron

Auron: "Do not hold back."

Acronos: "Why should I?" Auron hefted a katana-shaped pole onto his shoulder.  He moved slowly, but attacked quickly, slashing and hacking, allowing Acronos no time to counter.  Acronos jumped back and Auron walked over.  Acronos thought that since Auron wasn't moving too fast, he could get some hits in.  Auron proved far better than Acronos anticipated, for he moved and blocked so well that Acronos couldn't hit him once.  Acronos tried many tactics, but none worked because of Auron's skill.  Not one strike could penetrate Auron's guard.  So Acronos took out the new knife and attacked with both weapons, but Auron had a thick pole and blocked all the attacks.  Acronos just moved back and allowed Auron to attack.  "_Dragon Fang!_" he yelled, jumped into the air and plunged his sword into the ground, but missed hitting Acronos.  He was about to attack when he remembered what Dragon Fang did anyway, so he jumped out of the way of the eruption of energy before landing a few strikes.

Auron: "I see you are better than I thought, how about this!" Auron charged in and did a horizontal slash with all his might, Acronos blocked with the knife, only to have it fly point first halfway through a tree.

Acronos: "Whoa, that's one strong attack!"

Auron: "That's not everything." However he continued with the attack, until Acronos dodged it perfectly and hit him a few times.  Auron realized that his special attacks seemed to leave him open, so he went back to regular attacks.  Acronos realized that he now had no openings, so he tried some magic.  Firaga was deflected, Blizzaga was blocked, and Thundaga was dodged, as well as the rest of his magic attacks.  He then thought of another elemental property that could help him out.  He cast Firaga and then Blizzaga right afterwards.  He knew this left the blade vulnerable, so he charged in.  Auron knew this as well and decided on a new course of action, namely a new special attack.  

Auron: "_Banishing Blade!_" he raised his pole into the air and summoned dark rings around it, and then hit his pole onto the ground, sending balls of dark magic at Acronos.  Acronos had little idea on what to do, so he just dodged, but they kept after him, so he hit them away, one at a time.  It worked, until Auron summoned another batch.  This time Acronos had another idea, so he ran at Auron, who saw his idea and tried to get away, but Acronos was faster, so Auron got hit with his own attack, which weakened his attack and defense.

Auron: "ugh, that was a good attack, and an equally good counter.  However, I will hold nothing back!" So he readied his blade in Sora's stance, and swung it, sending a tornado of all things at Acronos.  He tried to escape, but it was too large, he couldn't block it either, so he got caught up in it.  Auron then drank from his hip flask, which only contained water, and then, muttering a small spell, threw it into the tornado, setting it on fire!  Acronos came out of that one beaten and bruised.

Auron: "Had enough?"

Acronos: "Not yet.  It's my turn now." So he unleashed Sonic Blade and knocked Auron out.  He then cast Curaga on both of them.

Acronos vs. Group

Auron: "Good fight, but now how are you going to defeat us all?  Selphie, Wakka!  Stay at the back and hit with drawn magic and your Blitzball!  Tidus and I will take him out in close range combat!"

Acronos: "Dammit, that's a good strategy that won't allow me to exploit any weaknesses" Auron and Tidus ran in and attacked with all their strength, but didn't get in any hits.  Acronos realized that he needed something, so he jumped back to get ready with something, only to get hit with flare and a Blitzball.  As he got up, Auron and Tidus stood back, as he had done.  He knew Sonic Blade would be too much of a waste, so he had to think of something, until some of his compressed magic gems jingled in his pockets.  He immediately pulled them out and casts protect and shell.  He then unleashed wave after wave of Firaga, Blizzaga, Thundaga, Waterga, and all the other attack magic.

Tidus: "Damn, isn't that cheating?"

Acronos: "Fine, I'll just keep my haste, protect, and cure ones.  Happy?"

Auron: "It will do.  Tidus, link your Energy Rain with my Banishing Blade." They did, sending small energy blasts with dark magic tips hurtling at Acronos.  He tried running at them, but the two of them instructed the attack to go ahead of him and fly at him.  Wakka and Selphie were attacking all the time as well.  Acronos seemed to have no chance.  He then got a small idea.  He jumped high up and put his left arm up, so that the sun shone off his metal computer and blinded them for a bit.  He then hit the attacks back at their owners.  Tidus was barely standing and Auron was hurt badly.  Acronos did his hard downward slash attack, knocking Auron out.  He then spun around and hit Tidus hard, knocking him out.  Wakka and Selphie diverged and attacked him from both sides.  He just waited for a projectile attack and deflected it towards Selphie.  A few more times and she was knocked out.

Wakka: "Why am I always the last one?"

Acronos: "Because you can take the most."  He then attacked quickly, before Wakka could ready his magic blitzballs.  Acronos won.

Tifa: "You can rest for ten minutes before your next few matches."

Maioko: "Can I go, please?"

Tifa: "Okay, you go while Acronos rests." Maioko managed to win as well, since she knew the techniques of each of them and some ways to defend, but she made up a few of her own.  For instance, during Selphie's sand storm, she just reached in, grabbed the rope, pulled Selphie out, and beat her senseless.  During the three on one match, she just grabbed Selphie's rope and spun her around, using her as a bludgeon.  For the four on one, she just hit them all with quick and powerful energy blasts.  While she was able to win faster than Acronos, she had less mp, energy for specials, and took more damage than him due to his conservative strategy.

Acronos vs. Yuna

Yuna: "I'm not a weakling!"

Acronos: "I didn't expect you to be." Yuna was quite adept with her staff, using it to block most of Acronos' attacks.  She also frequently cast defensive spells on herself, to make sure of her safety.

Maioko: "Aw, come on!  Yuna has barely attacked once this entire match!"

Tidus: "Yeah, but Acronos hasn't gotten any hits in either.  Once Yuna wears him down a bit, she'll start summoning.  Then there's going to be trouble."  Acronos, never one to miss some advice, knew that he had to end this quickly, how could he compete with a summon?  He increased his attacks, but to no avail, the barrier blocked anything that Yuna missed, since they were usually weaker attacks.

Yuna: "Please try harder, you haven't hit me once."

Acronos: "Whatever you say." He swung as hard as he could, hit Yuna's staff down, and then kicked with all his might.  Yuna flew back a few feet from that attack, and Acronos persisted, never relenting, giving Yuna almost no time to recover, much less attack.  He first kicked, then slashed, and then kicked Yuna again.  He really did not like to hit girls, but she did tell him to, so he kept right on fighting.  After a few moments, Yuna used a burst of air to push them far apart.

Yuna: "This ends now!  Valefor!" A giant bird swooped down.  Its wings were those of a bat, but yellow, it had a long, spiky, and thick ponytail of white hair, had a bird's face with a long neck with red hair, had a yellow body with, uh, feminine features, (hey I'm only describing what I saw in FFX!) As well as blue-furred legs with talons. 

Acronos: "Well, this sucks.  Okay, I guess I'll summon my heartless."

Yuna: "What!"

Acronos: "It's a long story, just know that there are some heartless that can be summoned, that are different from the rest.  Umbra!" So he summoned his shadow heartless.

Yuna: "Those shadows!  I know they may look weak, but they are strong."

Acronos: "Actually, these ones mainly rely on numbers, along with the rest of them."

Yuna: "I am taking no chances, Valefor, destroy it!  _Energy Blast_!"

Acronos: "What's with everyone and energy as of late?" Valefor swung its head, and created a circular symbol in the air.  It blasted it with energy, and then it spun, shooting out several blasts of devastating effect.  Umbra dodged with ease, none coming anywhere close.  It then jumped and clawed at Valefor.

Acronos: "Umbra, don't you have a special attack of some sort?  (It nods yes) Then use it!"  Suddenly Umbra became a pool of darkness and dragged Valefor in with gravity.  Inside it was completely dark until several thousand shadows opened their eyes.  They clawed at Valefor and then became one dark ball of energy around it, and finally imploded and exploded.  Valefor and Umbra came out, but Valefor was unconscious.

Yuna: "Uh-oh."

Acronos: "I'm not going to use a summon on you." Umbra became energy again and went back into the symbol.  Acronos then attacked with all his might, and since Yuna was still a bit stunned at the attack, got a direct hit and knocked her out.

Acronos: "Curaga!"

Yuna: "Good match."

Acronos vs. Irvine

Irvine: "Hey, loosen up.  If you're going to loose, at least have fun with it."

Acronos: "I won't loose." Irvine took a few practice shots and then began aiming well.  Acronos barely could guard, and had almost no time to dodge.  However, he ran in and got close enough to administer a few hits.  Irvine jumped back and kept at it, and so did Acronos.  Finally he'd had enough and fired magic infused shots, and then just charged a bigger one that was so powerful it couldn't be dodged or blocked.  Acronos got up, rather damaged.  Irvine got the shot ready again, and then was about to fire before Acronos hit him hard.  Acronos just kept up with Irvine, landing in hits until Irvine tried to fire at close range, then Acronos grabbed his gun and used it like a club to knock him out.

Irvine: "Hey, no fair!  That was cheap!"

Acronos: "Not really, you just have the disadvantage of being unable to fight at close range."

Acronos vs. Lulu

Lulu: "Just because I was kind enough to teach you compressed magic, don't think I'll go easy on you."

Acronos: "Excellent!  A chance to test my magic against a black mage's!" They both cast Firaga at the same time, both canceling each other out.  Blizzaga, Waterga, Thundaga, Flare, and finally Ultima.

Lulu: "You have great magic skills."

Acronos: "Thank you, yours are incredible as well.  However…" He cast reflect on himself.

Lulu: "Do you think that will win this?  I do know some white magic." She cast dispel on him.  However, while she did, he ran in and attacked, but he missed.

Lulu: "You may be strong, but I have magic enhanced attacks and defense!" She conjured up a staff of the elements and attacked with it.  While she normally has low attack, the magic in the weapon tripled her strength and Acronos barely could hold her off.  He tried jumping back and casting silence, but it was blocked.  Then he got an idea.  He created a large flare spell in his hands, and then hurtled it to the ground, creating a blinding flash that lasted about twenty seconds.  When it finished he charged, but Lulu dodged with her magic again.  He swung hard and connected with her staff, near her head.

Lulu: "Is this the best you've got?  Hey, what's happening to my…"

Acronos: "Silence powder sprinkled on my pole, when it connects, some powder flies off and it hit you.  How's that for a tactic?"  Lulu just slapped him, hard, and smirked while standing above him.

Acronos: "Oww, remind me never to have you do that again!" Then he does the spring kick that Riku does, lands, spins around, and hits Lulu with everything he's got, effectively knocking her out.

Acronos: "Curaga!"

Lulu: "Good fight, and nice tactic. However, that won't work twice."

Acronos vs. Group

All three of them spread out and Yuna stayed closest to distract Acronos.  He went after her because he knew she might summon, but Irvine and Lulu kept right on hitting him until he started jumping so they hit Yuna, and when they did he attacked.  He went after Irvine next, using a similar strategy.  Only Lulu remained.

Lulu: "I never had a chance to show you my overdrive, did I?  All Fury!" She began casting all her spells at once, Acronos got damaged pretty heavily until he cast reflect and knocked Lulu out.

Acronos vs. Kairi

Kairi: "Don't expect any mercy, I trained under Tifa!"

Acronos: "This could be bad." Kairi charged and attacked with her staff normally but with a lot of power.  Acronos was guarding but not going all out.  Eventually Kairi started using the staff as a whip occasionally, which was harder to dodge, and couldn't be guarded properly.  After a bit of time Kairi decided to attack with more force, using a combination of martial arts and the staff, which Acronos got hit with a few times, until he saw an opening and slashed upwards, using the momentum to spin so his back was facing Kairi, and then hit her stomach with both elbows.  They continued on like this for a while, both getting in a hit here and there, but neither backing down.  Finally, Kairi went into a special attack, which charged magic and energy into one continuous beam that Acronos barely dodged, (think Sephiroth's Pale Horse of chapter 4) and then had to run around because Kairi had the beam follow him.  After a few minutes of this, he jumped into the air and did a powerful downward slash onto Kairi's head.  She was badly hurt, but still conscious.

Kairi: "I'm not giving up!  Bahumat!"

Acronos: "Damn!" A beast that had a humanoid shape, with a dragon's head, long golden claws on hands and feet, leathery wings that ended in feathers, spikes on its back, elbows, and knees, as well as a golden crown of spikes flattened and going backwards adorning its head, with one long one that acted more like hair, descended upon the field.

Acronos: "I. Am. Screwed." He summoned Umbra who did its attack, but was wiped out when Bahumat did its special attack: Mega Flare, which had it charge up a beam in its mouth, along with several spheres around it, and then fire them all at once from high up, making a huge explosion.  Acronos then threw away his pole for his keyblade.  He felt more power coursing through his body and charged in, slashing with all his might at Bahumat.  While it was very powerful, Bahumat couldn't dodge for its life, or move too fast aside from in the air.  After several powerful hits, Bahumat did fly into the air.  Acronos jumped up to its height, executed a few combos, and then finished with the downward slash that sent Bahumat to the ground.  It got up, only to be met with a flurry of stabs and slashes.  It tried to fight, or take off, but Acronos attacked madly, keeping it from flying or attacking.  When he saw that it was almost gone, he cast Ultima on it, getting rid of it.

Kairi: "You beat Bahumat?  Whoa!" Acronos went back and got his pole, and then attacked again, but Kairi blocked.

Kairi: "I've had time to heal while you fought, I'm not going down!"

Acronos: "Sorry, but I'm not holding anything back!" He cast Ultima on her, followed by the aerial slash that knocked her out.

Acronos: "Curaga!  That was one hell of a fight!"

Kairi: "Thank you, I have to agree."

Acronos: "Hey, why didn't you ever summon that against Ansem?"

Kairi: "I only learnt to summon a week ago."

Yuna: "Yes, I taught her.  However, Kairi, why did you summon Bahumat at full power?  Had it used Mega Flare on Acronos, even in its new and weak condition, it might have killed him!"

Kairi: "I'm sorry, I don't know how to summon in any way other than full strength."

Acronos: "Hold on, Yuna, do you mean that I only beat you because of a handicap?"

Yuna: "Not really, the only difference between full power and training summoning is that the summon is a bit weaker and the attacks are meant to stun."

Acronos: "Kairi's summon was much stronger than yours, and you trained her recently.  Is she stronger than you?"

Yuna: "I don't know, Bahumat is a stronger summon than Valefor, but with training the two are equal.  However, I never had that much time yet."

Acronos: "Okay, now, lets fight!"

Acronos vs. Group

Acronos started off with Sonic Blade, mainly focused on Yuna and Kairi.  After that, everyone was disoriented, so he hit Kairi with his strongest attack, knocking her out.  He took out Yuna next with several strong attacks and an Ultima.  He went after Lulu first this time and just attacked her a few times.  When she began to put up a fight, he deflected her weapon and kicked her in the head.  By this time Irvine was back to normal, and hit him with his strong blast as Acronos landed.  Acronos just ran in, attacked a few times, grabbed Irvine's gun and knocked him out with it.

Tifa: "Okay, you face me next.  Maioko, it's your turn." Maioko won as well.  Against Yuna, she grabbed her and kneed her in the head a few times, and then did a powerful punch to the side of the head to knock her out.  Against Lulu, she hit her with an energy blast to distract her, and then attacked at close range, and eventually used Lulu's staff against her.  Against Kairi, she hit her with a really strong energy blast to start, and then bashed her head a few times.

Acronos vs. Tifa

Tifa: "Don't worry about loosing this one, kid.  It's only a bonus, since I am strong enough to take on everyone at once."

Acronos: "Well that's encouraging.  Who cares, I'm not holding back!" He charged in, but Tifa just punched the air, sending a large shockwave that knocked him down.  He got up and tried again, dodging a few, only to learn that Tifa can punch extremely fast and that these attacks couldn't be blocked.  Again he got up, and then he charged, but when Tifa punched quickly, he jumped and cast Firaga and Thundaga until he was above her and landed his downward slash.  It wasn't much, but it was something.  He then cast haste and protect to land a few more slashes, about five since Tifa was fast enough to block the hundred or so attacks that he used.  However, all five were strong.  Finally she got tired and used her special attacks.  She charged in and did several quick and extremely powerful attacks.  When she called out, "Limit Break!" One of Acronos' memories came back, namely the game Final Fantasy 7.  He knew how to dodge the first attack: _Beat Rush_, and then to jump away before _Somersault_ was used, and when Tifa grabbed him to smash his head into the ground with_ Meteor Drive_, he turned it on her.  When she tried _Water Kick_, he jumped over it and kicked her in the head, a la Matrix.  When she grabbed him again and jumped into the air to hurtle him into the ground with _Meteor Strike_, he grabbed her wrist and flung her into the ground instead.  Then next move; _Dolphin Blow_, which was an uppercut, he dodged and turned into a painful wristlock that Tifa barely got out of.  He knew _Final Heaven_, a punch that even when not touching the ground sent rocks flying in its wake, was coming up, so he backed up.  When she raised her fist and charged it up, he jumped high up, so that she missed, but still sent him flying into the mountain, where he landed at a ninety degree angle to the ground on his feet, and propelled himself at her like a spring.  He smashed his pole into her head while going extremely fast.

Tifa: "Oww, you're much better than I thought."

Acronos: "Thanks, and I see where you got your reputation." She smashed her hand into the ground, creating a blast of sand, and then attacked, landing a solid punch on Acronos.  After flying into a wall, he decided to hold absolutely nothing back.  He cast a barrage of Ultima spells that Tifa couldn't block, and then did his downward slash, followed by a rapid succession of slashes and stabs.  After a moment, he went to using his knife and martial arts as well.  Finally Tifa punched him in the chest, but he didn't fly as far.

Tifa: "I've had enough!  Premium Heart!" She summoned a purple gauntlet to her hand, with a V shape's point facing towards the tips of her fingers that started a bit before the knuckles.  This was a much stronger weapon that allowed her to get stronger the more enraged she became.

Acronos: "This is bad." He charged in and attempted his previous assault, but the Premium heart increased Tifa's speed as well.  Acronos was lucky if he tapped the end of a hair.  This continued, neither getting any hits in for a while.  Actually it took a half hour.  Since everyone figured they weren't going to get anywhere for a while, they started the decorations for the party, leaving Maioko near the fight to train while waiting for anything.  Finally Acronos jumped back, and Tifa pressed the attack.  She still didn't leave herself open anywhere, and then Acronos considered something: She might be able to guard from above, but it wasn't as strong.  So he began to jump around at a rapid pace, alerting everyone to the battle.  He attacked from above during most of the jumps, but only by swinging below him as he flew.  On occasion he'd cast a quick spell, but none really did damage.  Tifa jumped into the air and delivered a spinning kick to Acronos' head from out of nowhere, sending him to the ground.

Tifa: "Give up.  You're not skilled enough to penetrate my guard effectively, and you are barely defending yourself."

Acronos: "That makes it a challenge, the more impossible, the better the outcome.  However, under _no_ circumstances shall I give up." As he began, he jumped to his feet.  As he punctuated the "no", he charged.  As he said "up", he slashed in that direction, to connect squarely with Tifa's jaw.  She flew up a few inches, and Acronos pressed the advantage of her position by delivering his hardest attack to her midsection.  She flew almost as far as when she punched him.

Tifa: "Grr.  If I can't beat you easily with my fists, lets see how you do against _my_ magic!" Red waves of mana crashed beneath her feet.  She pulled back her arms, as if stretching, and then did a double punch forward, sending the magic towards him. "Flamethrower!" This attack is rather self-explanatory, and Acronos' immediate running and dodging is too.

Acronos: "Geez!  Are you trying to barbecue me?"

Tifa: "No, just win."

Acronos: "Well then, try some of your own medicine!" He focused and copied her attack, at three-quarters power, but still effective, especially on powerful attacks.

Tifa: "You can't even use the attack at full power!  How about something more interesting?  Shadow Flare!" Darkness enveloped everything, and a huge explosion took place, a giant, dark, version of Flare.

Acronos: "Ugh.  That really hurt!  Try this on for size!" Instead of copying her, like she anticipated, he sent up a wall of sand, rushed at her, attacked a few times, jumped back, made as if to slash from the left, but then copied her attack, blasting her point-blank and sending her flying.

Tifa: "Argh!  No more mercy!  Shadow Flare!  Pandora's Box!  Flare!  Odin: Gunge lance!  Final Heaven!  Beat Rush!  RRR ARGH!" Each spell was in quick succession, and attacked most of the field, Acronos managed to cast reflect eventually though.  He couldn't reflect Odin's Gunge Lance, but managed to dodge it, since it was only a lance hurling at a couple hundred mph at the point where he stood.  Acronos dodged most of Tifa's limit breaks, but he was lucky if he got a second of time in.

Acronos: "She's firing these attacks like mad!  I don't stand a chance, she has to hit me at some point, and then I'm toast!  I don't have time for Sonic Blade either!  Wait, was that an opening?  That's it!  She's attacking in a rage, but is leaving herself open!  Now if I only had the time to make use of this…" He finally found the time needed.  It was in between Final Heaven and Gunge Lance.  Coincidentally, and rather obviously, these two took the longest to use, charge, and had the biggest recoil.  Tifa normally would never have used them together, but Acronos had been studying her moves and left himself open, (seemingly) for the two, one right after the other.  The move was a copy of all the attacks compressed into a Final Heaven type attack, and then Ultima, followed by the jump slash and as many quick and powerful combos as physically possible.

Tifa: "(Raggedly) You'll never…defeat me.  I defeated…Sephiroth…with my companions!  I…Won't…Fall!" She charged up to start the rage again, but this time, one simple thing did it… a punch to the forehead.  It wasn't very nice, but effective.  The rage was halted in its tracks, and Tifa was barely standing.  Unfortunately, Acronos was in the same position.

Acronos: "Well, this is the final charge."

Tifa: "No holding back." They ran in, both ready, they both jumped into the air… and landed safely.  They turned around, seemingly ready for another jump, until… Tifa just gave a thumbs up, and fainted.  Acronos just stood for a moment, not believing he'd won.  Then he just sat down where he stood, very exhausted.

Maioko: "Wow!  That was amazing!  That was an incredible fight!"

Acronos: "Can't wait until my next one, glad I conserved some mp.  If I go all-out I should be okay.  Thanks.  By the way, try not to go all-out right now, I heard that Tifa taught Kairi to fight physically, so they probably have tag-team attacks."

Maioko: "Sure, but I think I can handle it."

Tifa: "I call ten minutes rest, that was exhausting!  Good match."

Acronos: "Thank you, same to you." After ten minutes it was Maioko's turn.

Maioko vs. Tifa

Tifa: "You have several advantages over Acronos, but that doesn't matter…much."

Maioko: "Who cares, I'm just happy to finally be able to fight a proper hand-to-hand match against someone of my caliber!"

Tifa: "Don't get cocky." Maioko charged, and so did Tifa.  Since I'm lazy, just think of any good martial-arts movie you've seen, maybe the first Matrix?  Finally it got down to specials, which were about the same.  Okay, so maybe not.  Beat rush got blocked, Somersault missed, and Maioko hit Tifa out of the air, (I did this to a friend once, good thing they weren't hurt, it was actually a spinning kick), Meteor Drive was used against Tifa, as was Water Kick, Meteor Drive, and Dolphin Blow.  Final Heaven was a little different; Maioko tried to block it, but got sent flying.  She got a little ticked, and launched energy blasts, and was about to go into a frenzy that would have worked, but would have left her drained, until she remembered Acronos telling her to conserve her energy and magic.  She charged in, a few really quick punches, and kicks with the occasional grab got Tifa a bit tired.  She was going to go into a rage, until Maioko hit her with a small burst of energy, which stopped her.  Maioko tried something a bit new; namely having Tifa run after her, jumping onto a wall, flying off like a spring, hitting Tifa's head, and then throwing her into the aforementioned wall.  Maioko waited for the dust to clear, which allowed Tifa time for a rage.  Maioko heard the charging, so she cast reflect and Aeroga quickly.  She did the same thing as Acronos.  Instead of a final charge like Tifa and Acronos did, both did Final Heaven at the same time.  The resulting explosion sent both of them flying, and both got up.  They ran in and started brawling.  Neither got a good hit in, until Maioko realized that Tifa was anticipating most of her attacks, which is extremely bad in martial arts, but can help on rare occasions, so she did an attack that could have two interpretations.  When she noticed which one Tifa was going with, she did the other and knocked her back.  To finish it, she jumped into the air and smashed both her fists into Tifa's stomach.  They all got ready.

Acronos vs. Kairi & Tifa

Kairi: "This is the end of your winning streak!"

Tifa: "As master and student, we are unstoppable!"

Acronos "We'll see about that." He downed an elixir quickly, for this would be a tough match and he'd already exhausted most of his mp facing Tifa.  Instead of the usual cat-and-mouse routine used in combat, the two got right to it.  Kairi flung one end of her staff at Tifa, but a bit off.  It wrapped around her, and Kairi lifted her into the air by snapping it.  She then pulled hard, spinning Tifa in the air quickly, so fast in fact that it was impossible to see where the attack would come from, or where.  Acronos took a moment, and then jumped up and back.  Tifa launched a flying kick at almost the same time, so he moved out of the way, grabbed her foot, spun around using both their momentum, and threw her at Kairi, using only a second.  They got up, apparently unhurt, and then Tifa charged, while Kairi whipped from a distance.  He decided not to go one-on-one, but to jump, grab Kairi's chain, and use that to attack Tifa a few times.  Kairi's next move was a horizontal slash, and Tifa charged at the same time.  They expected his jump, so Tifa grabbed the end of the staff and flung it at his back.  He reached behind him, grabbed it, did a front flip, and sent the thing at Kairi, knocking her in the head.  To finish it off, while at the apex of his flip, he spun to be facing Tifa, and then executed his downward slash on her head while she was focused on Kairi.  They got a bit ticked and Tifa used Final Heaven, and while Acronos dodged, Kairi flung her chain and wrapped it, mummy-like, around Acronos.  Since this was an actual chain, it hurt and was wrapped tightly around him.  He tried to get room by struggling, but to no avail.  He tried to spin, but since his legs were so tight together, he almost fell.  Tifa went up and punched him in the stomach.

Tifa: "Sorry.  This is a bit ruthless, and neither of us like using it, but the other techniques wouldn't work."

Acronos: "I…(labored) expected…worse.  …It's…a battle!" Tifa gave an apologetic smile and continued punching and kicking him.  Finally, through the pain, an idea popped into his head.  When Tifa did a front-snapping kick, he bounced at the same time, and while in the air, he grabbed her foot with his legs, spun around, and when he was free, wrapped the chain around her with the spin and a slight hip movement.  Kairi immediately went to spin her chain back to her, but Acronos grabbed the end and pulled the other way.  Tifa yelled in pain.

Acronos: "Quit it Kairi!  You might hurt her!"

Kairi: "Me?  What about you! ?"

Acronos: "Fine.  I'll pull her out." He took up a stance with a grin.  He pulled as hard as he could in a great tug.  Needless to say, Tifa came out of that very dizzy.  This gave Acronos the perfect opportunity; he used Sonic Blade entirely on Kairi, and then Ultima.  She was knocked out, but somehow standing.  She opened her eyes suddenly, and tons of light poured out.  She spun her pole around quickly, and then smashed it into the ground.

Kairi: "Heart of Pure Light!"

Acronos: "What the hell?!"

Tifa: "That's Kairi's strongest attack, well, indirectly."

Acronos: "Weren't you just…uh…what's it do?"

Tifa: "It enhances everyone who's helping hers' stats to the max… In short, Final Heaven!" This time, even though Acronos was several yards away, he got hurt badly and sent flying.  He got up slowly, and Tifa cast Fire 3, nearly knocking him out.

Acronos: "Argh!  Unfair advantage!"

Tifa: "Crybaby."

Acronos: " O_O!  Grr.… RARRGH!" He charged at a very fast speed, cast Ultima, hit Tifa with an energy blast, and did a combo.

Tifa: "Heh, Heh, Heh.  Didn't you hear?  My stats are maxed out, you can't hurt me." Acronos decided that she probably was right, so he ran at Kairi.  Tifa tried to punch him, but he threw her into the water.  Kairi was projecting a wall of light energy, which Acronos had a ton of trouble getting through.  Eventually he cast Reflect to help him out.  Tifa had gotten up and was about to hit him with Final Heaven when he cast it.  The light energy bounced off, hit Kairi, and then was projected as darkness, which hit Acronos.  He instantly stood rigid.  Suddenly he heard whispers; they eventually turned into the cries of the damned, screaming in their hell.  Black lightning crackled around him, red-black energy surrounded him, and then he reached down and wrapped his arms around himself.  For a few seconds Tifa stared at him, then she moved.  At about that time he stood with his head facing the sky and roared with all the fury and power of hell.  A small flash of light, and he'd transformed.  Not into the invincible Deity, but into the Devil form that was almost the same strength, actually, it was quite less, but still far more than enough to take Tifa and Kairi out.  His skin was made of black scales that were so small that it looked like regular skin.  He had black-red bat wings at his back, claws of steel at his hands, and talons of the same at his feet.  His face and hair appeared to be made of stone, and his mouth and eyes appeared to be only carvings.  However, the iris and pupil were red, and shining.  His hair was extremely spiky, blue-white at the base, white before it went down, and black with streaks of white at the tip.  His pole had instantly been traded for the keyblade that was now so dark and radiating darkness that it couldn't be seen.  He had spikes off his knees, shoulders, and elbows.  He also had some runes on his arms, legs and chest.  Not something you'd want to be on the wrong end of, like Tifa.  Most of his awareness told him to kill anything and everything, but the miniscule amount of human told him not to kill, but to knock out.  Since this was his first stay in his devil form, he had little to no control, but immense power.  He noticed Tifa and his red eyes flashed brighter for a moment.  He took one step forward, she took one back.  He smiled evilly and chuckled, showing that most of his teeth were canines, and those that weren't were sharp anyway, and his normal canines were elongated in a vampire's style.  Tifa's eyes showed immense fear for a second, but she shook it off and ran at him with Final Heaven.  He just grabbed her fist with one hand and said in a deep, evil, and raspy voice:

(Devil) Acronos: "What, is that the best you've got?  One transformation and you've been reduced to a weakling bartender searching for her boyfriend." This pissed Tifa off, a lot.  As I mentioned before, the Premium Heart increases power with fury.  Tifa charged all her power and rage into one blast and shot it, blinding everyone for a moment.

Tifa: "Did I get him?" The smoke cleared and Acronos wasn't there.

Tifa: "Oh no!  I killed him!"

(Devil) Acronos: "Actually, you didn't even come close." Tifa jumped several feet into the air.  Acronos seemed bored when he punched her out of the air into Kairi.  This knocked both of them out, especially since Kairi was right in front of some rocks.

(Devil) Acronos: "Next?  Cure."

Maioko: "I think we should go straight to the melee, huh?"

Tifa: "(Rubbing her head) Yeah, I think you'd win anyway, Maioko."

(Devil) Acronos: "I'm waiting…" So everyone got ready to fight.  Everyone seemed a bit apprehensive and just plain scared of Acronos' Devil form.  When the "GO!" was sounded, he went after everyone in order.  However, he walked and used martial arts instead of the keyblade.  While he moved slowly, he knocked out with only one hit.  While he leisurely took out everyone, Maioko fought much quicker, taking advantage of everyone's fear, and Acronos' leisure.  Soon Kairi and Tifa were the only ones left.

(Devil) Acronos: "Have at them, Maioko." With that he sat down, returning to his human form.  Maioko charged at Tifa, blocked a punch, and used it to throw Tifa at Kairi.  Both of them got up, only to be met with an energy blast.  This took a few minutes, so Acronos recovered, cast cure on everyone defeated, and helped them get the party set up.  Eventually Kairi was knocked out and started her attack.  Maioko looked around, and noticed that Kairi didn't have her barrier over her head.  Since Acronos was nearby, painting his newly installed door, she ran at him, noticing that his pole was in the sand pointing up.  She did Blitz Ace, except Kairi's head was the ball, knocking her out easily.  The sudden loss of all that power disoriented Tifa for a moment, allowing Maioko time to charge up an energy blast and hit her with it.

Acronos: "You done?  Okay, here's an elixir.  Lets fight." They settled into fighter's stance, and were about to attack, when the parents came.  The fight was interrupted, and Acronos had to greet everyone, tell his story, etc.  Maioko had to say how she was doing, how her house was doing, etc.  Eventually everyone dispersed and Acronos was left to wander around.  He asked Tidus, Wakka, and some of the parents when the food would be ready, seeing as the tournament and transforming had left him very drained and hungry.  They gave an estimate of half an hour.  Acronos sighed and went around to ask about the details of the party, such as what he was getting.  The only answer that he got was that it was a surprise.  He then checked the time and noticed that sunset was soon, and he departed to the island.  Maioko happened to be occupying his spot again, but she heard him and inched over to the left a bit.  He swung over and sat down.  They watched in silence as the sun began to set.  Maioko then placed her head on Acronos' shoulder.  He would have shot up like a rocket, if she hadn't said:

Maioko: "Calm down, don't get any ideas either, I'm just really tired and hungry, and you shoulder is a good pillow."

Acronos: "Eh, same here." She rested her head on his shoulder and he asked: "Since we're both hungry, wanna share a paopu?"

Maioko: "Sure, I'm not afraid of a fruit." Acronos tossed it into the air and cut it evenly in half with his keyblade.  The blade shone oddly while doing so.  They grabbed the fruit and shoved it into their mouths at the same time.  They took a while eating it, to see exactly how it tasted.

Maioko: "This thing isn't half bad."

Acronos: "Yeah, it's the right mix of sweetness and everything else."

Maioko: "Hmm, it tastes like it isn't quite ripe yet."

Acronos: "Yeah, but it would have been absolutely perfect in a while."

Tidus: "Dinner's ready!!"

Acronos & Maioko: "All right!" They ran in and everyone in the tournament began tearing voraciously into their food.  Not one thing was said until the food was done, the kids were eating, and the adults were staring.  When the food was done, a belch resounded from Wakka, Tidus, and Irvine, because Acronos had a bit more manners.

Acronos: "Ahh, that was delicious.  Especially after that sugary fruit."

Maioko: "Yeah, very filling."

Selphie: "What fruit?"

Acronos: "The p-."

Kairi: "Lets talk about this later."

Maioko: "Sure." Everyone walked around a bit, and Kairi took this time to ask what happened.

Kairi: "So… What's up?"

Maioko: "Well… We were starving."

Acronos: "So we shared a paopu fruit."

Maioko: "Is that okay?"

Kairi: "Sure, but we should have told you-."

Selphie: "It's so ironic!  Heh, Heh, the paopu fruit is supposed to bind your destinies together forever and ever, through eternity!  If the legends are true."

Acronos & Maioko: "(look at each other) WHAT!!!  **_THAT'S_** WHAT A PAOPU DOES?!!!!!!!!!!"

Kairi: "(weakly) yeah?"

Acronos & Maioko: "ARGHH!!!!!"

Acronos: "(panting, idea hits) Wait!  That doesn't mean too much, just that we're stuck together, like friends or something."

Maioko: "Yeah, that's it.  Friends for life, eh? (Raises hand)."

Acronos: "Yeah, exactly. (Shakes hand)."

Selphie: "So…How did it taste?"

Acronos: "Great, the perfect mix of sweet and all else."

Maioko: "However, it wasn't totally ripe yet."

Selphie: "(whispering) Maybe that represents their relationship?  It's not ripe, they're just friends now, but when they hook up, it'll be great!"

Kairi: "(whispering) _If_ they hook up, that is.  I am inclined to believe you, though, since when Riku had it alone, he said it tasted awful."

Acronos: "What are you guys whispering about?"

Selphie: "Nothing really…"

Maioko: "Okay, whatever."

Sora's mom: "(arrives) Hello all.  Oh hello Kairi."

Kairi: "Hello.  Have you met Acronos yet?"

Sora's Mom: "No, I have the bad habit of being late.  Nice to meet you."

Acronos: "Hello.  Who are you?"

Sora's Mom: "I'm the mother of a boy named Sora.  Since you're from another world, you must have heard of him."

Acronos: "Yeah, I did.  Uh, well…did you eat anything?"

Sora's Mom: "Yes, when I finished I remembered."

Acronos: "Okay, that's good since we ate absolutely everything."

Sora's Mom: "So, have they told you what we're doing?"

Acronos: "Oh well, better make the best of this odd situation (evil grin) Yes, but I can't quite seem to rem-."

Kairi: "No they have not told him."

Maioko: "Acronos!  C'mon, it's supposed to be a surprise!"

Acronos: "(looks ashamed) sorry."

Sora's Mom: "It's no problem, Maioko was just as bad."

Maioko: "(Blushes)"

Acronos: "(Evil grin)"

Sora's Mom: "Well, if I know my timings, we should tell you about now anyway." The parents came over.

Jecht: "Hey kid.  No doubt you're curious about this party."

Acronos: "Or at least what's going to happen."

Jecht: "Well anyway, we were all forced- (is elbowed by Yuna's dad. Auron, and his wife hits his head) OW!  Uh, make that; we all pitched in when we heard your house was almost complete, to get you some things you might need."

Tifa: "Not only that, but we installed it too."

Acronos: "Wow… I, uh, thank you.  I thank you with all my heart.  Also, how'd you install it?  You only had an hour."

Wakka: "Quote: 'Haste spell, never work without it.' Courtesy of Lulu and her family."

Acronos: "Wow.  Well… Let's check it out!" They ran in to see that the walls were painted, the doors were knobbed, the windows had glass, the kitchen had appliances, the rooms had beds, the office had a computer, books, there were phones here and there, there were mirrors, the dining room had a table, there were chairs in several rooms, there was plumbing, and in short, everything was done.

Acronos: "WOOHOO!!  I can say this truthfully!  Yes!  My house is finally completed!"

Sora's Mom: "We're glad you're happy, dear.  I hope you like it here."

Acronos: "I love it!" Now the party goes to having fun, and eventually everyone goes back to their homes, happy and full.  Acronos goes into his newly furnished home and inhales deeply, savoring the scent of _his _house, his _new _house.  He walked around, taking in the sights and memorizing the routes.  On the kitchen table he noticed a small bag with $1000.  It read: "Good luck and use this well." He smiled warmly and walked to his bed.  After chucking his sleeping bag on it and reducing himself to a pair of boxers, he crawled in and fell asleep quickly.  The next day dawned and Acronos woke up, took a shower, brushed his teeth, changed, and ate from his now stocked shelves.  He went outside, refreshed, to the sunshine…

Acronos: "When the hell did I get into such a good mood?" Maioko happened to hear him.

Maioko: "Good morning, and does it matter?"

Acronos: "Good morning to you too, and I guess not."

Maioko: "What's there to do today?"

Acronos: "Well, we could continue out fight."

Maioko: "Sounds good to me, as yourself, you don't stand a chance!"

Acronos: "I don't need a transformation to beat you!" Wakka walked in on them.

Wakka: "Good morning, ya?"

Acronos & Maioko: "'Morning Wakka." At this time everyone began arriving.  Acronos and Maioko tried to fight, but someone stopped them each time.  Finally, they sighed, gave up, and wandered around.  Selphie also seemed to be trying to get them together, so they both headed to the Secret Place, just to get away.  Though they did this at the same time, it was separately, "Great minds think alike."

Acronos: "You needed quiet too/"

Maioko: "Yeah, there's no way to do anything."

Acronos: "Have you been here before?"

Maioko: "Only once, and I wasn't paying much attention."

Acronos: "Then lets look around." They began looking at the drawings, sometimes raising an eyebrow, sometimes smiling, and laughing out loud at some.  Eventually they met at the door.  Acronos examined the door, ran his hand over it, but couldn't find anything odd about it.  Aside from its being there, of course.

Maioko: "Hey, take a look at this." She pointed to a drawing of two people sharing a paopu.

Acronos: "Who are they?  That one looks a bit like Kairi, eh?  Hmm, I've got déjà vu.   Oh yeah, that's it, this one looks like Sora!"

Maioko: "Sora?  You mean the keyblade wielder?"

Acronos: "Don't you mean 'master'?"

Maioko: "There are many keyblades, and nearly anyone with a decently strong heart can wield them.  However, these keyblades will only appear if a master comes along, or there is a great need along with a wielder that's almost a master.  Wielders must keep strong hearts to keep their blades.  Masters have the keyblade getting stronger to keep up with their power.  There is usually a master born, um, well you're the first.  Also, the masters' keyblades only appear in worlds containing universes, like our Earth."

Acronos: "Whoa… Where'd you learn this?"

Maioko: "Realm of Sorrow.  You'd be amazed how much information is there."

Acronos: "Cool.  So, this is a masters' keyblade?" When he pulled out his keyblade, a keyhole appeared on the door.

Acronos: "Jeez!  I can't believe this wasn't sealed!" He immediately pointed his keyblade at the keyhole.  Nothing happened.  Acronos looked very confused and checked it.  It seemed to be locked.

Acronos: "Well then, if it's sealed, why's it here?"

Maioko: "I don't know."

Acronos: "Now it only I could unseal the barrier from here.  As he said this, his keyblade sprung up as if to say: "I can do that!" and shot a beam of red light at the keyhole.  After yelping, they examined the keyhole again, it appeared to be sealed still.

Acronos: "What just happened?"

Computer: "Barrier now dispelled."

Acronos: "Wow, I can dispel barriers!"

Maioko: "(sadly) So… I guess you're leaving?"

Acronos: "In a month, yeah."

Maioko: "(perks up) Huh?"

Acronos: "Yeah, I just got here, and I have a home here, why should I leave right now?"

Maioko: "Yeah… Hey, we forgot the drawing!"

Acronos: "Good point.  Lets find Kairi." As they went outside, Kairi ran towards them.

Kairi: "Hey guys!"

Acronos: "Hey Kairi.  You never told me you were an artist."

Kairi: "What do you mean?"

Maioko: "That picture of you and Sora came out really good."

Kairi: "O_O You saw that?"

Acronos: "Yeah."

Kairi: "Umm, can you keep that a secret?"

Acronos & Maioko: "Sure."

Kairi: "Oh yeah, I have to give you something for winning the tournament." She gave Maioko a megalixir, two elixirs, three mp-ups and four energy-ups.  She gave Acronos the same, except that he got a key chain instead of the megalixir.

Acronos: "Is this key chain for my keyblade?"

Kairi: "Yeah, I think so."

Acronos: "Cool.  On a different note, I just dispelled this world's barrier!"

Kairi: "What?  Do you mean that we can leave?"

Acronos: "Just after I assemble my gummi ship."

Kairi: "I'm torn in between leaving now, and not."

Acronos: "Since it's my ship, I've made that decision.  We leave in a month."

Kairi: "Cool, so it's you, me, Maioko, anyone else?"

Maioko: "Why do you think I'm coming?"

Kairi: "Are you?"

Maioko: "Well, uh, um, yes… Damn you."

Kairi: "Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Acronos: "C'mon, lets just ask everyone if they want to go." To make a long story short, everyone accepted.  Another fun filled day passed, with a few fights here and there.  As with all days, it got late.

Yuna: "Oh yes, Maioko, something has come up, I am unable to let you stay at my house tonight."

Maioko: "That's okay, Selphie?"

Selphie: "Nope, sorry, no dice."

Lulu: "I am unavailable as well."

Maioko: "Umm, anyone?"

Acronos: "Uhh, my house is available."

Maioko: "Okay, you've got an extra bed?"

Acronos: "Yeah, and plenty of food and water, but why stay with someone?"

Maioko: "I may have bought a house, but it takes a while, unlike yours."

Acronos: "Okay, I'll help build it tomorrow."

Maioko: "Thanks, and you don't mind me staying?"

Acronos: "Stay as long as you like, 'mi casa es tu casa', or: my house is your house."

Maioko: "That's really kind of you." So everyone got ready to leave, but Yuna remarked that it would be very cold tonight.  Maioko and Acronos watched the sunset together as usual, but they kept glancing at each other without wanting to.  Each time this happened, the one who did it cursed the Paopu fruit.  After that little bit, they both walked to Acronos' house, side by side, without wanting to of course.  Their most common shared phrase would soon be: "Damn that paopu fruit!"

Acronos: "What do you think?"

Maioko: "It's a really nice house.  You sure are good at this.  I'm still surprised you carved it out of the mountain."

Acronos: "A fire spell will do that.  So… You wanna eat?"

Maioko: "Umm, have you got anything?" 

Acronos: "Nothing prepared, but it'll only take a few minutes.  Anything in particular you want?"

Maioko: "Uh, can you make spaghetti and meatballs?"

Acronos: "Easy, it'll be done in ten minutes."

Maioko: "Should I help you cook?"

Acronos: "If you want to."

Maioko: "Um, sure, but I'm not too good."

Acronos: "I'll teach you." So they made spaghetti and meatballs together, and it turned out that they were both good.  After eating, they watched a bit of T.V, and faced each other in video games.  Finally, the clock struck 10:30 PM, and they decided to go to bed.

Acronos: "I'll get the guest room and you get my room, okay?"

Maioko: "What happens if I have to use the restroom during the evening?  How will I get the gems to work?"

Acronos: "Good point.  The plumbing works on its own, but you might need the lights.  I'll get the floor and you get the bed."

Maioko: "Thanks, will you be okay?"

Acronos: "Yeah, I don't mind."

Maioko: "Cool." They went to bed and slept for a while.  Unfortunately, Yuna's prediction came true.  The temp. dropped to about -50F, around –250C.  Maioko woke up from shivering and checked the clock, Midnight.  Acronos was scrunched up in his sleeping bag, also shivering.

Maioko: "Acronos?  Acronos!"

Acronos: "Yeah?  (Shiver) damn it's cold!"

Maioko: "I woke up because of that.  Do you have heating or something?" Acronos put the heat to max and lit the fireplace, but it did very little.

Acronos: "Here, use my sleeping bag, it relies on body heat, so you'll be warmer."

Maioko: "I'm gonna decline for two reasons.  One: then you'll be cold, Two: you were cold in your sleeping bag anyway."

Acronos: "So what are we gonna do?"

Maioko: "Um, the sleeping bag uses body heat, right?  So more than one body would be warmer, right?"

Acronos: "So you're suggesting we sleep in the same sleeping bag?"

Maioko: "Well, we don't have to…"

Acronos: "Hmm… Glad I wore pajamas instead of boxers. (Shuffles over) If you get too cold, I've made space." He turned facing the right side and Maioko slid in facing left.

Maioko: "Hey, come closer, I'm freezing." They fell asleep quickly.  The next morning when Acronos woke up, he nearly had a heart attack.  Maioko's face was a few inches from his, sleeping with a smile on her face, her arm over him.  He was about to go into a state of shock, when he remembered the evening.  He got up so as not to disturb her.  When he got out, she mumbled in her sleep and reached out, seemingly searching, and then pulled back, pouting a bit.  He felt an odd feeling of kindness, and brushed a bit of hair from her face.  As he did, she smiled again.  He wondered if she was awake, and also why he'd done that.  He let it go and walked downstairs to take a shower, brush his teeth, get changed, and eat.  About twenty minutes after this, Maioko woke up, (yes, she was asleep before).  She got up, brushed her teeth, took a shower and changed, (include anything I missed, I don't know female morning rituals).   She then went downstairs.  Upon seeing Acronos, she remembered the evening before and blushed slightly.

Acronos; "Good morning.  What'll it be?"

Maioko: " 'Morning, and are cereals okay?"

Acronos: "Sure, what kind?"

Maioko: "Thanks, but I'll make it myself."

Acronos: "Sure." Now comes the part where my laziness comes in.  During the month that followed, Maioko's house was built, (wooden structures take a bit more time to carve precisely than stone, it took about two weeks), the gummi ship was created, (three days were spent on designs alone, and everyone had fun making it), and everyone got weapons, (my next chapter will be bios, look it up there).  Everyone said their goodbyes and was completely ready by the end of the month.  It was a rather tearful goodbye, but they finally left.  If you want to know my opinions on gummi ships, see the bios chapter.

Tidus: "Do you know how to fly this thing?"

Acronos: "Yeah, I've been taking test flights, I can land and take off, and I only hit one meteor per flight!" This bit of information left everyone a bit nervous

Kairi: "Where to?"

Acronos: "Do you know any places?"

Kairi: "Hollow Bastion and Traverse Town."

Acronos: "Computer, which is closer?"

Computer: "Traverse Town."

Acronos: "Then lets go!" he put the gummi ship into high gear and raced off with everyone screaming.  When they reached Traverse Town, all that it was, was a star.  Everyone shielded their eyes and the gummi ship adjusted.

Acronos: "Here goes!" he pointed his keyblade at the world to unseal it, and the red beam went towards it, it hit the star and then…

Traverse Town 

  It was dark.  Then again, since it's always night in Travers Town, it's supposed to be dark.  The doors to the second district opened.  A dark figure stepped through.  Their cape obscured their form; the only thing really visible was their shockingly pale blue eyes.  Heartless were swarming the second district today, as predicted.  This person was a hunter.  Their job was to destroy any and all heartless.  The hunter got ready.  The heartless noticed the hunter and surged towards them.  The hunter threw back the cape, revealing that it was a woman.  She got her spear out and charged, the heartless would not survive!

Acronos' Group 

Maioko: "Damn Acronos, you said you knew how to fly that thing!"

Acronos: "I do!"

Tifa: "then why did you almost kill us!?"

Acronos: "I'm telling you, that asteroid was flung at me by a heartless ship!  I didn't crash!"

Kairi: "Yeah: "But the barrel roll almost killed us!"

Acronos: "No, that meteor would have!  Not me!"

Auron: "Shut up!  Can we get off the subject and get moving?" They walked along, checking out the sights.  Tidus and Yuna went together, and they met up with the guy who looks like Tidus.

Tidus: "Who are you?!" They yelled about the other being imposters for a while, but finally settled to just stopping suddenly and saying hello and shaking hands like good friends.  Almost needless to say, Yuna had an anime fall from this.  The First District is bigger than in the game, obviously.  At some point, everyone just split up, Acronos and Maioko headed to the item shop.  Behind the counter was a guy with a Hawaiian shirt over an orange shirt and blue shorts, with a gray cap with the part that sticks out being red and a bit torn.

??? : "Yo, wazup?"

Acronos: "Just looking around."

??? : "Anything in particular?"

Maioko: "Anything that increases mp or energy?"

??? : "How about a phoenix chain?"

Maioko: "Thanks, that's cool!"

Acronos: "Umm, Maioko, we have to get munny.  We're broke."

??? : "Sorry."

Maioko: "It's our fault."

Acronos: "Heartless drop munny, do you know where some are?"

??? : "There's a surge in the Second District.  We pay people to get rid of some.  There's someone in there now."

Acronos: "By 'surge' how many are we talking?  Oh yeah, what's your name?"

??? : "Brian, and it's a couple thousand."

Acronos: "A COUPLE THOUSAND!!!"

Brian: "Yeah."

Acronos: "Maioko, you can help me or get the others.

Maioko: "I'll get them."  Acronos ran into the second district with his new keyblade out.  Here's a description: Paopu fruit key chain, star-shaped hand guard, and the upward point is the blade.  It's actually two blades connecting, making the point, starting at the ends of the hand guards, like a star?  There are also two other blades perpendicular to those two.  There was a star-shaped symbol/point pointing out of the hand guard starting blades.  So he took it out to see about a thousand left.  He smirked and ran in, they didn't have much of a chance.  Finally there were about ten left.  He stepped in to finish them off, but was cut off when someone jumped in the middle of them and cut them all down with a single spear slash.  The person immediately jerked their head up; it was the pale blue-eyed hunter from before.  She didn't have her cape on anymore, and got her spear ready.

Acronos: "Hello.  Who are you?  Are you the one sent here?" Instead of answering, she stabbed at him a few times, but she missed.

Acronos: "Whoa, whoa!  I'm not heartless!"

??? : "So, you're bad enough!"

Acronos: "Since when had being the keyblade master bad?"

??? : "Like I'd believe you!"

Acronos: "See, I have a keyblade!"

??? : "So, you could be a wielder."

Acronos: "Sora, Riku and Mickey were the only wielders granted a keyblade!  Do I look like either?  Besides, that still means I'd probably be good."

??? : "True… However, keep away!"

Acronos: "Look, I'm not gonna hurt you."

??? : "You should be more concerned with me hurting you!"

Acronos: "Geez you're stubborn."

??? : "Hey!"

Acronos: "Well you are!  You haven't even told me your name!"

??? : "Grr.  I'm Acane."

Acronos: "Well I'm Acronos, nice to meet you."

Acane: "Stay back!  You still look like Blasphemy."

Acronos: "(Icily) Him.  I still owe him an ass kicking!"

Acane: "Hmm, you're not him, you do have the keyblade, maybe I can trust you."

Acronos: "Yeah.  Why are you here?"

Acane: "Same reason as other people.  Lost my world."

Acronos: "How?  Weren't they all restored?"

Acane: "Yeah, but mine was restored in its future."

Acronos: "That sucks." Everyone arrived.

Maioko: "Hello, who're you?"

Acane: "(gets spear ready)"

Acronos: "Hey, they're my friends.  You know, you act like a deer.  You jump at anything.  Why, if you can slaughter a couple thousand heartless?"

Acane: "Hmm, you're right.  So keyblade master, what's your objective in this world?"

Acronos: "Find leads to where Sora is, and maybe find out if some worlds need to be sealed."

Acane: "I have no leads towards Sora, and I've searched this town through and through.  However, there are some worlds out of the keyblade's reach that need sealing."

Acronos: "Okay, where are they?"

Acane: "Come to my house, I have a star chart."

Acronos: "Cool." They went to her house, which was actually a room in the hotel.  She put her chart on a table and pointed to one star.

Acane: "Okay, this is the closest one.  This star here is Traverse Town.  Acronos and female gauntlet wielder, the one with the claws, you two are from Earth.  I believe you know this world as the video game: Onimusha."

Acronos: "Okay, but use our names."

Maioko: "I'm Maioko." Everyone introduced himself or herself.

Acane: "Alright.  Well, put the locations in your computer."

Acronos: "Why don't you come with us?  You know this stuff."

Acane: "Hmm.  I don't know… (Cheerfully) Okay!"

Acronos: "Cool!  Huh?  My symbol's glowing?"

Acane: "It means lots of heartless are near."

Acronos: "Well then, lets kick some heartless ass!"

Everyone: "Yeah!" They ran outside into the alley, only to see that there was no room even to land.  While everyone hesitated, Acronos, Maioko and Acane dropped in.  Acane's long spear and high speed allowed her to take out the most heartless in the shortest time.  Acronos was second and Maioko third in kills.  At one point, Acane jumped up and ran sideways on the wall, stabbing and slashing as quickly as possible.  Not to be outdone, Acronos slashed hard enough to send a vacuum that cut down any heartless in its path, and Maioko punched hard enough to send a wave of air that decimated as well.  However, the heartless kept closing in, and seemed never-ending.  Everyone else either jumped in or fought long-range.  After a long time, most of the heartless were destroyed.

Acane: "Hmm, that was far too many for just a standard surge."

Acronos: "How come there are still heartless here?"

Acane: "The world was sealed, meaning that the heartless can't reach the core, or come from outside.  That doesn't mean that some weren't here when the world was sealed.  Those remaining heartless still lived here, but can't attack.  Since heartless use darkness, every night in a world they spawn, and when it's day, some die.  The friggin' things are like mosquitoes!  Oh yeah, it's always night here, so they spawn a lot.  Without Hunters like me, they'd take everyone's hearts and leave this a barren place."

Acronos: "Wait, I unsealed the barrier, does that mean that more heartless can come?"

Acane: "Nah, the barrier and heart are different."

Acronos: "So why are you worried?"

Acane: "This kind of surge means a leader."

Acronos: "A Guard Armor or something?"

Acane: "Who knows?  No one's ever been in there, and come back alive at least."

Acronos: "Well lets be the first." They walked into the Third District.  There was a door there that they hadn't seen before.  They wandered in, encountering a few heartless here and there, but nothing serious.  When they entered, it was a dark cavern with a giant generator in the middle, with a window over it.

Acronos: "I get it.  Heartless are created in these generators.  They are powered by darkness, and probably made of certain heartless.  I'm sure that when they are completed, meteors fall onto the planet due to a surge of dark energy that attracts them.  Hmm, meteors are also symbolic of a world's destruction, so these generators, when completed, send millions of heartless at the core.  Hmm, the regular ones are probably just scouts."

Maioko: "You can tell all this by just a generator with a window over it?"

Acane: "I think he's correct.  Anyway, why's it here?"

Acronos: "Hmm, if this star goes out, the heartless can attack the worlds."

Acane: "How?  The core is sealed.  It's like trying to run through a brick wall!"

Acronos: "Dunno, but we should destroy it anyway."

Acane: "Mayhem!  Wahoo!"

Maioko: "Okay… That was odd."

Acane: "Ahem, sorry."

Acronos: "We could try stealth?"

Acane: "Too many.  Huh, what's going on?" A huge heartless rose in front of the generator.  It truly was enormous, with claws for hands, on chains wrapped around its arms.  Other than that, it looked like a Dark side, except no wings, one line for eyes, a mouth, and it was more blue than black.

??? : "Heartless!  You know my name?" Nothing responded, since heartless couldn't speak.  Somehow it took this as a reason to continue. "Well too bad!  From now on you shall refer to me as Betty!  Muahahah!  Muahahahah!  Muahahahahah!"

Acronos: "Isn't Betty a girl's name?"

Computer: "Scanning.  This is a combination of all the hearts that the heartless have stolen.  This may make it strong, but very eccentric.  This one appears to mimic "Kung Pow: Enter the Fist." Is weak versus fire.  Also be warned that after being hit once it becomes very strong and sane."

Acronos: "Okay… That was weird.  Stealth?"

Acane: "Mayhem and destruction are better." Before Acronos could say anything, she rushed in.  He shrugged and followed along with everyone else.


	7. Details, Bios, and concepts

Okay people, I'm back with another chapter!  Eternal gratitude goes out to the two new people who reviewed my story. 

Riku: "Must be really bored."

(Has knife to Riku's throat in a millisecond) I can take personal insults, and maybe some towards my story, but _never_, ever insult my reviewers!  Narrator, please do the introductions. (Begins to beat the living daylights out of Riku)

Narrator: "Okay, the author doesn't own, well, anything."

(Stops for a moment) Hey!  I own a couple of things, like my copies of the games. (Resumes)

Narrator: "Well, you don't own the game directly, or any other concepts."

Acronos: "I'm still confused as to when we hired you, and how there are two of me."

Narrator: "I was hired when you first met me, and there are two of you because the author, (ducks under a bolt of lightning courtesy of Riku), created a you perfectly linked to the story, and you as you are, more linked to Fanfiction.net and reality."

Sora: "Run that by me again?"

Acronos: "I get it."

Narrator: "Think of it as acting, there are the real-life actors: you, and the people portrayed by the actors in the movie: story you."

Sora: "Oh.  Ahh! (Dodge rolls away from a small nuclear explosion courtesy of the author: me)"

Ha!  Take that! (Throws Riku into a wall leaving him imbedded there for a bit) This is a chapter that is the result of my nature of meticulous detailing, I describe characters as best I can, and also some of the story's concepts.  (Side steps from Riku's charge) Okay, you're gone! (Grabs him by the collar and throws him out a door into a mob of fangirls) That should do it!

Acronos: "Since when have we had that door?"

I felt that I'd better give this chat time an actor to director feel, so I made it a studio, like a movie.

Acronos: "Cool.  Anything else to add, author/director?"

No… Oh yeah, to Armageddon1, you'll have to wait until the next chapter for news on Sora, but don't worry he plays an important role.

Sora: "But I'm right here!"

Acronos: "Story you."

Sora: "Oh."

Onwards with the profiles!

Character Bios 

****

**Acronos**: The main character, duh.

  Past: His past isn't super interesting, he was a regular kid on Earth, aside from the ancestry.  Went to school, got good grades, played video games, did sports, and of course learning to use weapons, especially the sword. 

  Mind: He is a tiny bit crazy, at least by his standards; just enough to think outside any box and also make people laugh.  He's occasionally serious and also contradicts himself once in a while.  He has a very strong sense of justice, but it's balanced by strategy, (if he were to see an innocent person being swarmed by heartless, he'd first see what advantages he could use, then rush in and use them).  He considers himself old-fashioned because he is disciplined and won't date except for love.  Also he has about as much love as a teaspoon.  As a contradiction, he is very kind.  While he doesn't mind company, he needs a certain amount of space, and also prefers being alone.  He has a great memory and never forgets a face, a name is different, but that's not important.  While he may not be too capable of love, he has a bit of a romantic in him.  He can sense many things vaguely, such as if someone's lying, or just things about them from first impressions.

  Physical: He is about 5'11''.  He has waist-length black hair that's quite spiky, like SSJ 3 if you know about it.  He has brown almond-shaped eyes that seem quite deep.  His face is one that you could pass off in a crowd, and he uses this on occasion.  He has long arms and legs and seems wiry, but has a lot more strength than some might give him credit.  He's 15.

  Clothes: He wears a dark-blue trench coat with gray sweat pants that are thin but resistant, and a crimson shirt.  A belt that also sheathes his knife holds the pants.  His trench coat's arms have red and green lines in a spiral on them.  The trench coat has no belt to close it, but instead uses a zipper and some buckles.  He also wears gloves of brown leather with the tips cut off, thin gray plastic below the tips, and clear plastic over the backs of his hands.  They reach 4 inches below the wrist and a few darts hidden in the fingers, (the only leather on the fingers).  Below the gloves are metal arm-guards that don't quite reach the elbow.  On the left one is a watch at the wrist, with a 4-inch screen starting where the gauntlet ends that moves because there are keys under it, like a keyboard.  The screens can flip during combat.  There are small speakers here and there.  The watch projects small holograms, like a map, the time, and other things.  He also wears brown boots that are thin and allow him to keep silent.  You can't forget his amulet either; it's a metal chain that fits comfortably around his neck.  In the middle are two gems that represent the balance of light and darkness, harmony and disorder, justice and chaos, surrounded by gems representing all the elements.  All this surrounded by gold.  Note that all gems are different.

  Magic: He absorbs heartless through a symbol on his left hand, which also absorbs elements and energy.  He casts all types of magic and specializes in time magic.  He summons certain heartless.  He can use materia and can learn to summon Odin, Chronos, Bahumat Zero, and Fenrir.

  Specials: He can combo with his heartless.  His special is currently Sonic Blade, plus tactical maneuvers.  He also uses two weapons simultaneously, as well as martial arts and energy.  Also, his well-balanced nature of fighting and life could be considered.  In a certain world he learns to use his devil form properly, which means activating it at will, with some stress.  To use a transformation, you must have a weapon strong enough, or be at a certain level of strength.  For instance, Acronos must reach level 35, or have a strong enough keyblade to use the devil form at will.  Otherwise, it requires a surge of energy that's powerful enough, such as from extreme stress or the reflection of "Heart of Pure Light".  This is a bit difficult to attain and still remain alive.

  Weapon: The keyblade.  This keyblade gets stronger with attached key chains.  However, these keyblade forms get stronger depending on certain situations.  For instance, the "Hearts' Test" keyblade, (the first one) increases its strength and attack the more of a challenge something is, to the heart or physically.  The "Paopu Star" gets stronger with more things to protect, people or a world.  He also wields a 32'' knife, with a foot of it being handle.  Hearts' Test is 2'6''of blade; a foot of handle, and its handle is metal covered by vinyl.  The Paopu star is 1'7'' of blade, eight inches of handle, and the same type as Hearts' Test.  For a description of their appearances, see chapters 3 and 6.

****

**Maioko**: My other OC.

  Past: She has a normal past like Acronos.  School, good grades, video games, sports, weapons, and anything else that I didn't mention that's normal for girls.

  Mind: She's able to make plans too, but a little shakier than Acronos.  She has a very strong sense of justice, and since she has no balance, she can be a bit headstrong at times, (she sees an innocent being swarmed by heartless, she'll just run in without weighing the consequences, but does know her own limits).  She's not so old-fashioned and has dated a few times, but without finding anyone really special.  Her wish is to find someone who really cares about her.  She enjoys helping others and is willing to help with almost anything.  However, she hates when there's someone who needs help, but she isn't able to help.  As for being headstrong, she tends to be a bit impatient, and if left to her own devices too long with certain promptings, can come to enough incorrect conclusions to be thinking the opposite of what's really there, in short, she can drive herself mad.  This only happens if she's totally alone, and also requires heavy stress, like Sora when he went heartless.  Also, if something like this happened, she does draw incorrect conclusions, so she would still have some light and sense.  If this happens, the only way to make her see reason is to show her the truth in such a way that it's impossible to misinterpret.  So to wrap it up, she's a funny, slightly romanticizing person who's rather intelligent, but who has the seeds of darkness in her.

  Physical: She is about 5'9'' and 15.  She has waist-length brown hair that's straight.  She usually wears it in a long ponytail with spiky bangs in front, with rope tying it at the base of her skull and the base of her hair.  She has velvety brown eyes that are very deep and almond-shaped.  She also has the type of face that you could pass off in a crowd.  She's like Acronos when it comes to being wiry and long, but she has, um, effective feminine features.

  Clothes: She wears a light blue top that reaches a bit below the waist, is tucked in anyway, and wears gray, loose, and thin pants.  She also wears a forest green vest that reaches to the waist, with her hair over it.  She has metal arm-guards reaching to the elbows, and has tape wrapped on her arms underneath.  She has steel-toed boots built for hitting, guards with metal studs on her knees and elbows, and on the elbows the guards are over the sleeves which barely reach that length.  Oh yeah, she has a black headband that has two strings sticking out the back.  It has blue symbols in Japanese, Latin, and other things like that.  She has earrings that are symbols meaning, "Power" and "Hope".

  Magic: She casts all types of magic, but specializes in wind, and she can use a bit of creative magic.  She can summon an angel star later on.  She can use materia and also learn Bahumat Zero, Dust Devil, Phoenix, and Grim Reaper.

  Specials: She can combo with her Angel Star.  He specials are currently energy blasts, throws, and double attacks.

  Weapon: She uses her metal-knuckled gauntlets to inflict heavy damage.  She's also added steel claws to the fingers and gold-colored ones on the knuckles.  She also uses most of her body as a weapon, but mainly her fists and feet.

****

**Acane**: My friend's OC

  Past: She was born in Tidus' world, but during the reign of the second Sin, around the time of Yunalesca if you've played FFX.  An intelligent Sin spawn was created in this time and attacked her village.  It killed all her family aside from her sister, which it took away.  She chased after the thing for years, and both became stronger.  Before she could kill it, some Bevelle, (don't ask) people attacked and destroyed it.  She was knocked out for a while.  She eventually got up and searched frantically for her sister's body.  A part of the Sin spawn was still alive.  It commended her on her strength and told her everything about the summoners.  It also told her that her sister was one of them and had acquired all summons but Bahumat and the Final Aeon, which kills the summoner.  It also told her that Bevelle had taken her sister.  Before Acane ran off, it gave its last ounce of magic to create her water spear and electrify her swords.  She managed to stop her sister, but she had already learned to summon the Final Aeon.  They both fought Sin, and were going to lose, when her sister summoned the Final Aeon.  When it won, it killed her sister.  Acane was devastated, even more so when the heartless invaded.  They stole the core, but there was such a use of magic, that this entire incident was simply wiped out and the world continued existing.  Acane was flung to another world with some gummi blocks, believing her world had been annihilated.  The world was also so messed up that history was written and the FFX adventure just started immediately.  She traveled to many worlds and assembled a star chart while getting stronger.  She remained bitter for a while, but eventually returned to her original personality of laughter.  The last world she was on was Traverse Town.

  Mind: She is strong-willed and funny.  She has a strong devotion to friends, but tries not to make them out of fear from her past.  She likes to make people laugh, but doesn't trust easily.  She doesn't believe too much in hope anymore, but lives in the present or her tasks.  She gets angry quickly and prefers settling things with violence.  When she gets angry, she doesn't stop until it's settled.  Deep down, all she wants is a best friend who can listen and comfort her.  As for love interest, she'd prefer someone who can share in her sorrow and also challenge her in enough ways to get happy again.  

  Physical: She has red hair that reaches to her neck.  Her eyes are extremely pale blue.  She is about 5'6''.  She's also 18.  Her face seems a bit like a deer's, it's rounded slightly, but not fat at all.  She has a mysterious rune on her forehead.  She's about as wiry as Maioko.

  Clothes: She has a white, knee-level skirt with a small split on the side for mobility.  Under this are shorts.  She has a loose black shirt reaching a bit below the waist.  In front is the Kingdom Hearts symbol with out the crown, and in back is a Heartless symbol without the X.  She also has two vertical slits on the back of her shirt.  Over her shirt is a cape that's amber on the outside and emerald on the inside.  She has her two swords in an X on top.  She has a ruby on a string on her neck.  She wears gripping/running shoes.  She also has wrist guards, but no gloves.

  Magic: She casts all types of magic, but specializes in ice.  She can use materia, but also summons Ramuh, Mushu, who has the split personality of Ifrit, Shiva, and an extremely powerful divine dragon later on.  She's the only one that can combo with summoned monsters aside from the heartless.  Since she's half angel, she can transform, but for the moment it requires mp.

  Specials: Her speed is extreme, but at the cost of a bit of attack power.  However, she has quick and powerful defenses.  She also has the double slash power combo, along with her summon combos.  She can use her two types of weapons in tandem, along with their elements.  In her angel form, when she runs out of mp, she shoots her feathers out like darts.  If Acronos is in his devil form at the same time as her angel form, they can perform the Heaven & Hell combo.  Her angel mode is different in its attacks from her normal form.

  Weapon: Her weapons are a water spear and two electric swords.  The water spear looks like a standard spear, except that the pole is an unbreakable crystal with moving water in it, and the point is water energy that hurts really badly, it's about 5'.  The blade is 1' long, and the end is a small metal point.  The two swords are in the broadsword style; they are each 2'10'' long in total, each has 2'4'' of blade, the hand guards are lightning bolts going diagonally to the blade, the handles are thin cloth wrapped tightly around, ending in a sphere.  Lightning crackles up and down the blades at all times, and extremely when there is an ambush or enemies to fight.

****

**Kairi**: You should know

  Past: This is all a guess.  She was the princess of Hollow Bastion until it was taken over by the heartless and she was transported to Destiny Islands.  Okay here's a connection, if Ansem was the king of Hollow Bastion, (If you don't believe me, Aerith said it during Sora's first visit to Traverse Town, after fighting Leon), and Kairi was the princess, (How else could Kairi be there in her youth to hear her grandmother's story?  After Neverland and talking to Cid), what are they to each other…?  I read somewhere that in a special Ansem's report, (Final Mix or something?) he mentions sending an experiment to locate the keyblade master.  I think him sending Kairi sounds about right for him.  Her not remembering may have been a flaw.  There's plenty of evidence for this, as I've shown.  Growing up on Destiny Islands would be a bit boring to explain.

  Mind: She's a happy person with a pure heart.  She's caring, but is human.  She enjoys a challenge as well.  She likes Sora and is glad to search for him.  By the way, just to please more people, she's not completely certain of her feelings, yet.

  Physical: How do you not know this?  Just start a new game if you don't; she's the red head.  She's about 5'1'', I guess.  She's now 15.

  Clothes: No change aside from changing the skirt to longer shorts of the same color.

  Magic: Defensive and healing.  She knows Firaga and Ultima, but they're weak.  She can use materia, and can learn Bahumat, Neo Bahumat, Alexander, and Arc.  Her specialty is light and holy magic.

  Specials: She does chain spins, wrapping with her chain, and hitting the entire field with her chain for specials.  Also, she has long and short-range attacks, she can use Heart of Pure Light, and knows how to use power blasts.

  Weapon: She has a wood-colored staff that is actually three smaller ones connected by chains that can connect by a joint.  The chain is magically enhanced, so it can reach an enormous length at will.  The total length is 5', with each segment being 20''.

****

**Yuna**:  FFX

  Past: Play FFX damn you!  Um, after the heartless came, since the FFX world was so messed up, the world created its greatest possible warriors on a different world after its core was destroyed, planning to call them back after its restoration.  It was unnecessary, so there are now two Yunas'.  Umm, this one lived a regular life on Destiny Islands, similar to Earth, but much nicer.  There were a few people missing during the raft incident, she was one of them.  She's one of the many white mages on Destiny Islands, but she is the best for her age, heck, she's better than many adults!

  Mind: She is very caring and so unselfish that it's a fault.  While she's around Tidus, her judgment becomes clearer due to the fact that he's one thing she actually wants.  However, even through all this, when she needs to, she has a will of steel and is very strong.  Though she and Tidus both love each other, they won't admit it, yet.

  Physical: Play FFX, it'll save me a lot of trouble.  One half of her hair curls up at the end, while the other is straight.  In her hair on her right is a small cylinder-shaped decoration, ending in a few beads and a blue feather.  She has a green right eye, and a blue left one.  Her face is slightly like Selphie's but she has smaller eyes, almond-shaped.  She's about an inches below Tidus, uh, 5'3''.  She's 14.

  Clothes: She wears a white shirt with the back open.  It reaches to the waist, barely.  She also wears a purple skirt reaching a bit below her knees that has a slit on the left side, with flowers going down the right, and reaching to the left at the base of the skirt.  Around her stomach is a yellow sash that ends in a bow on her back.  It has a rose towards the left, with two cylinder decorations going down from there.  A bit above the elbows to her wrists are sleeves not connected to the sleeve-less shirt, but reach a bit low due to bagginess, and are tied on by purple string at the top.  She wears black boots that are about knee high.  If you played FFX, you'd have a better description, (Squaresoft had better be happy that I'm advertising their game.)

  Magic: Healing, defensive, and a bit of offensive.  She's got a specialty in defense.  Since she's got a high general magic attribute, her offensive attacks are quite powerful.  She can't use materia, but learns all the FFX summons, which I'll mention on that particular world.  As for her own personal summon, that's Luna.

  Specials: Her extremely good defense with her staff and magic counts as a special.  All her summons are stronger than they're supposed to be, but still require training.  She can nullify certain elemental attacks for one usage, and can heal everyone at once.

  Weapon: She has a blue staff that has a bell at one end, and a yellow circle at the other.  Inside the circle are three teardrop shapes.  Inside these is one line each, making a small circle.  These are all connected to a circle within the larger circle.

****

**Tidus**: FFX

  Past: His past is about the same as Yuna.  He's really good with a sword, beaten only by numbers, professionals, and any master of fighting, (there are several differences between experts and masters, such as that masters know their art, but don't brag.)

  Mind: He's very confident, but ever since her got beaten due to the fact that he faced people of his level, he's been more down to Earth, (in the expressional way only) Being around Yuna helps him see the calmer side of things.  This lets him strategize better, and be more of a leader.  When calm, or with friends, he's very nice, but as a defense to the world, he has the façade of confidence.  Oh yeah, from the files of the game, it says that he's cheerful, easily excitable, and gets carried away quickly, I agree.

  Physical: C'mon, you should know this if you've played the game.  However, he's about 5'4''.  He's 14.

  Clothes: About the same as before, except that he now wears gloves and yellow and black sneakers, (like Sora's, except smaller, much smaller.)

  Magic: Since he's mainly a physical fighter, all he knows is Cure, Fire, strangely enough Ultima, and that's about it.  His element of specialty is lightning, so watch out if he ever acquires Thundaga.  Since I have basically everyone able to summon something, he can summon Solaris, (Take a note, Luna usually corresponds to the moon, and Sol is a word for sun, I'm not too sure about Solaris, though.  Just mentioning it.)

  Specials: He can increase everyone's attack and defense.  He can use his Overdrives several times.   He may rely on quick attacks and fast moves, but he has higher attack power than speed.

  Weapon: He uses a long sword, but it isn't too big, maybe a bit bigger than his pole.  It's red, with a white cloth handle.  It has a brown hand guard, but it's more of a connection between the blade and handle than a guard.  I'd guess that it's about 3', with about 7'' of handle.  It starts out as a regular sword, but then has only one side thin out and continue, at the end it thickens heavily, ends in a point, and curves back thinly to the point where the sides separated.  In short, it's a normal broadsword with a thicker point that has an opening in the middle, which isn't actually connected at both points.  While it's red, the sharper edge is gray.  It was a birthday gift.

****

**Auron**: FFX

  Past: Similar to Tidus in how he got to Destiny Islands.  He's one of the best swordsmen on the Islands.  He was only beaten by Acronos and a few masters.

  Mind: He acts much older than he is.  He's also tall, so he's considered an adult on the Islands.  He's experienced and is willing to give advice, however, he does tend to get irritated quickly.  He's only dangerous to a dumbass that doesn't understand that he's pissed.  He'll tell you he is, but calmly at first.  Woe betide you if you incur his wrath.  Almost everything about him is calm.  He's a loner and is confident, but won't ever brag.  He's friends with several of the adults, mainly because he's like them.  He has a sense of justice and loyalty, and won't break a promise if at all possible.  He's a great friend, but is a bit stoic.

  Physical: He's got a square-like head.  He has almond-shaped eyes that are brown.  He's rather muscular, and has a scar over his right eye.  You wouldn't know it, though.  He's about 5'8''.  His hair is brown and spiky on the top and sides.  He's 19.

  Clothes: He wears a red trench coat with a high collar hiding his mouth, and sunglasses hiding his eyes.  On his left shoulder is a brown guard with a few designs on it, on its back is a strand of beads ending in a tuft of gray.  His right arm has the trench coat tied on by a belt.  On the left are two belts, but he has his left arm in the coat like a sling, so it's unused.  His right arm is wrapped by bandages, and has a guard starting at the wrist.  He has a glove on his right hand only.  He wears his trench coat loosely, and underneath is a chest plate that's black.  Around the stomach is a black sash, with gray and blue on the sides.  Attached is a gray jug of water with a cork in the top.  He wears black sweat pants, and black boots with a bit of metal at the ankle.  Why don't you play FFX, it'd save me _so_ much trouble, dammit!

  Magic: He barely knows gravity.  He relies on his skills mainly.  He can't use materia, but learns to summon Mars, the god of war.  His specialty is gravity.

  Specials: He can defend people and himself with a skill; he can weaken his enemy's stats with certain attacks, and can use his very strong Overdrives many times.

  Weapon: He uses a massive katana.  It's about as big as he is, and twice as wide as a normal katana.  It has a triangle hand guard that starts at the end of the handle.

****

**Wakka**: FFX

  Past: If it says FFX, do I have to explain it?  Well, other than the existence part, he plays Blitzball, (he learnt it recently and he and Tidus show a talent for it) and tries to be the big brother of everyone on the Islands, and everyone does see him that way, except the new people and Auron, who's the oldest, aside from Tifa.

  Mind: He is a kind guy, with a good heart, but he is quite strict to tradition.  He is a bit simple and tends to like physical tasks more than mental.  He's a bit stubborn.

  Physical: Aside from what you should know, he's 16 and 5'6''.

  Clothes: Don't you know?

  Magic: Fira, blizzara, thundara, watera, Cura, drain, and osmose.  He's okay, but prefers his weapon more.  He specializes in ground-type magic.  He summons Titan.

  Specials: He has long and short-range attacks at the same time, his overdrives, and he can increase everyone's accuracy.  He also does status-inflicting attacks.  His overdrives are elemental attacks, double or triple attacks, or status inflictions, that home in on the target and are hard to dodge, (so sue me for not having Aurochs Reels and knowing how to describe them!).

  Weapon: Since his ass kicking by Acronos, Wakka has modified his simple Blitzball.  It now has a sort of rope attached to it.  It's on a small wheel so that it always comes back, and much quicker, plus now it can be used as a mace.

****

**Lulu**: FFX

  Past: She's from the only black mage family on the Islands.  Everyone who's younger than her is afraid of her aside from Acronos, Maioko and Wakka.

  Mind: She's got a tough exterior, and a tough interior too.  She's like the big sister who'll kick your butt if you screw up.  Also like a big sister, she has a warm heart, but only on rare occurrences.  She is strict to tradition and likes mental things.

  Physical: An oval face, with long black hair going up to a bun with four metal pins sticking out, and then going down in four braids.  Also, some hair is left to cover her left eye. Her eye is brown, but seems more amber than brown, however, they're nowhere near Acronos' devil forms' shining crimson eyes.  She has mainly circle earrings, with one being a small red circle on each ear.  She has purple lipstick, and three necklaces, one that's white beads, one red and black segments, the other is bigger purple beads connected by smaller yellow ones.  She's 17 and 5'5''.  You can't tell if how thin she is because of the dress.

  Clothes: A black shirt that is open on top showing the shoulders, below this is a sort of trench coat, since it's a rather short skirt that doesn't quite reach the knees, but the back is long, like a trench coat or a cape.  Her shirt has long sleeves that are baggy towards the arms.  She also wears a purple bead necklace.

  Magic: Quite simply everything, and quite powerful at that.  She specializes in Darkness-type magic.  Despite the title of black mage, she knows defensive and healing, ("You never know").  She learns to summon Hades, but can't use materia.

  Specials: Her insane arsenal of magic is one, her ability to use magic creatively, i.e.: writing in flames, freezing only a portion of something, creating a small jolt to awaken someone, the reverse gravity spell.  She can increase the magic defense and power of everyone at once, and can also increase evasion.

  Weapon: What she usually does is cast a small burst of air to damage someone, and also her magically created staff.  She can use these even when silenced.

****

**Selphie**: FFVIII

  Past: Okay, know this, by my guess, (and need for sense in this fic); Destiny Islands tends to attract people with huge destinies, or those that have completed theirs.  For instance, since Selphie finished her life-or-genocide part in destiny, and her world was complex, she was born a second time, sort of like payment.  This is even truer because her world was destroyed, (that's my excuse for everything!).  The Hollow Bastion thing happened to Leon/Squall, uh, maybe because he was destined to teach Sora?  Oh yeah, did I mention that nobody has any recollection of their past lives, (but then again, neither do we if we have them)?   Oh yeah, on Destiny Islands, she's just a regular fighter, but she's known as the gossip/romantic.  She does tend to take mercenary-like jobs, and that's how she met Irvine.

  Mind: She loves romance and irony.  She's kind, and always tries to play matchmaker.  Even though she makes matches for fun, she actually has a good sense of these things.  Oh yeah, she's not serious; instead she's very hyper.  She's also a bit over-confident and dramatic.  She tends to annoy and tease people sometimes, but it's all for fun and everyone knows it.  She's an innocent, well maybe not depending how you look at it.

  Physical: Pay attention to the game!  Uhh, I'd gather she's 5' at 14.

  Clothes: Same as in the game, but the dress will be an inch longer.

  Magic: She uses all kinds of magic, but it's mainly from drawing it from someone or something else, and can use these drawn spells directly on the offender, using their mp!  She can use magic materia only.  She specializes in water magic, and due to this learns Leviathan. 

  Specials: The varying lengths of her attacks are useful.  Her drawn magic is unique, as well as her nunchachu attacks.  She can use one Limit Break, a slot machine that can inflict statuses, hit with magic, summon, or annihilate the enemy at once.

  Weapon: She uses a nunchachu, which, as you'll find most chained weapons in my story are able, can lengthen its chain with a little magic.

****

**Irvine**: FFVIII

  Past: Similar to Selphie's, he's an expert marksman.  He hasn't missed a non-living target yet.  He showed a talent for this at an early age.

  Mind: He's a romantic too, but more of a flirt.  He's rather nice, but prefers getting out of jobs he deems unnecessary.  If he sees something as necessary, (money helps), consider it done.  He's one of those smooth talking people, and isn't ever serious, but isn't hyper either.  He's confident in his abilities.

  Physical: He has brown eyes, and a face that always seems to be smiling.  He's 5'2''.  He has brown, more towards chestnut hair in a long ponytail, and he's 15.

  Clothes: He has a sand-colored trench coat with a bit of a fur trim around the neck, black shoes, beige pants, black shirt, and a black cowboy hat with buttons going around it.

  Magic: Draws magic, and can use all types of it.  He can use magic and support materia.  His specialty is fire, and can summon a flame human/dragon.

  Specials: He has excellent aim, now a short-range knife, his draw, and Limit breaks of unstoppable elemental and energized shots.

  Weapon: His double-barreled shotgun, and a combat knife.

****

**Tifa**: FFVII

  Past: After the events of the game, a month past, and then the heartless took it.  Since that world had a living consciousness, it made its greatest warriors younger, revived one, (Aerith/Aeris), and sent them to other worlds with no memory.  Cloud managed to save some of this consciousness, also known as the Lifestream.  Tifa lived in Hollow Bastion for a while with Cloud, Leon/Squall, Yuffie, Cid, and Aerith.  She would have admitted her feelings to Cloud, but Aerith had similar intentions, so they both stopped each other in a variety of humorous pranks that sometimes involved Cloud.  Eventually Hollow Bastion was taken as well, and Tifa was bumped along to various worlds.  She stopped on Destiny Islands, on the day they were destroyed, so she was stuck in limbo.  Now she's the main adult on the Islands, and is almost unbeatable.  She taught several people, including Kairi, who's her best student simply because she puts her all into it. 

  Mind: She's very kind and caring, with a sense of justice.  She gets scared somewhat quickly though, but deals with it.  She's bright and optimistic, tries to take care of everyone and cheer him or her up when they're down.  She knows many things on varying subjects.  She's been through hell, and she's still smiling.

  Physical: She has an oval face, is 5'6'', has dark-brown hair reaching a bit below the waist, and has slightly red-brown eyes.  Despite being thin, she's got, uh, effective feminine features.  Her hair reaches a bit below her waist, and is tied by some rope and splits into two ends.

  Clothes: Black shorts reaching five inches above the knees, a white, loose tank top reaching about waist-length.  Reddish boots with steel tips, black socks, red gloves, and a black sort-of sleeve going out of the gloves, but not reaching above the elbows.  She has an elbow-guard on her left arm, and a belt on the shorts.  She also has a small locket with a picture of all her friends from Hollow Bastion around her neck.

  Magic: Materia mainly, but also cure.  She has no specialty, but can summon Carbuncle.

  Specials: She uses her unbelievably strong Limit Breaks often as a special.  She occasionally uses throws, energy attacks, long-range punches, and punch combos as well.

  Weapon: If training or something of that sort, all she uses is a gauntlet, but when fighting, she uses the Premium Heart, which I described in the last chapter.  Like Maioko, however, most of her body is a weapon, but she prefers her fists.

Concepts 

Gummi ships and save points: Let me explain how I see this.  Normally, at a world exit, there's a garage for working on gummi ships.  However, most worlds don't have exits, so you have to use a save point.  What then is a save point, you might ask?  Well, I see it as a concentration of magic from a world, like pressure points in the human body.  Since Earth has very little magic, there are no save points.  Since they are a concentration of magic, they allow you to do extraordinary things like make your gummi ship.  Constructing the gummi ship is just piecing together smaller pieces in the exact shape of your gummi parts, and the process is imitated out in space.  True customization must be done from the inside of the real ship, but for some it's definitely worth it.  Also, their other function, saving as it is called in the game, is just having experiences of the battle without actually doing it, sorta like déjà vu.  

Magic:  As to the usage of magic in FFX, Kingdom Hearts, and also my original characters, I believe that it is the mind influencing energy to create a certain effect, like telekinesis of energy instead of matter.  This takes a toll on the body, and the mind's willpower, which is named mp.  As to Tifa's use of magic only by materia, as well as in FFVII, Materia uses living consciousness, so it is a sort of mind outside the body, but it is tuned to only one function, and it takes willpower to use this magic.  As to Lulu, Acronos, and Maioko's ability to use creative magic, I believe that it is the mind taking control over matter, and also specific control over a certain element to do one specific thing.  This takes up a large amount of mp and is difficult to control, to give some examples; the reverse gravity spell is the easiest and least mp consuming, because it's the most general and similar to a spell, however, creating a transformation from one form to another in something, like Donald did for Sora in Atlantica, takes up tons of magic and energy and is difficult to get just right, you must be an experienced mage to do this properly.  As to Selphie and Irvine's use of different magic, they consume their memory of how the spell is used, so when they run out of the spell, all they remember is how the spell looks and its name, but not how to use it.  How they Draw a spell is simply taking the memory from someone else, but doing this on someone who has the spell permanently learnt, like Acronos, results in just taking the mp requirement for the spell and being able to use it a few times.

Worlds: The worlds are slightly sentient, consisting of a heart and mind, as well as will.  They originally were mere expressions of energy and will, but they created their physical substance, including a small universe within it. Since all worlds are originally energy, one would find them to be stars once they aren't connected to interspace.   Some worlds were gifted with more energy than the rest, and created a full universe to explore within themselves, instead of a mere galaxy like most ones, the master keyblades are attracted to this energy and situate themselves at the core.  Oh yeah, I guess that the worlds that created universes must have expended their energy creating them, so they had too little excess to create magic, magic can be brought from the outside, but it's more difficult to use. It is currently theorized that if by some miraculous chance, we were to break out of our universe, (I'm talking about real theories here) we would be annihilated totally, because whatever's out there, be it another universe, or total emptiness between two universes, is working under a completely different set of physical laws, so we'd cease to exist, either as we are now, or totally.  I say that this is the barrier, and also the fact that the universe doesn't exactly have a wall to puncture, it just loops around.  The barrier is simply a physical loop, since anything going outside would be operating at a different frequency than the other worlds/universes and would be destroyed.  Acronos' keyblade dispels this loop, and also causes everything to be on the same frequency as everything else, however, this takes a huge toll on him, but he won't notice or show it unless he unseals three worlds consecutively without resting, then his fighting ability is compromised.  

Summons/summoning: To summon a monster is both different and quite similar to using magic.  It requires mp, and controls something, but it has no immediate effect and has a physical form.  Also, it requires an intimate knowledge of the being you are going to summon.  Anyone can theoretically summon, but some are just better at getting in touch with the beings.  Certain summons, however, are derived from your soul itself, so they are easy to summon, but hard to learn, since recognizing your soul is rather difficult.  As an example, do you currently, or have you ever, for more than a few minutes, known exactly where your soul would lead you, or even what you were going to do for certain?  I'd venture to say that not too many people would answer yes to this, but to those that did: Good job!  Anyway, summons are concentrated spirit, focusing itself into a form that suits it best.  Sometimes many spirits choose a similar form, and are recognized as one thing, such as Bahumat, Ifrit, Shiva, and Odin.  This doesn't matter so much, for each is different.  As to Acronos' heartless summoning, his symbol absorbs energy, and since darkness is energy, it can absorb that.  The point is that certain heartless are pure darkness, and can be absorbed as a whole, instead of their hearts.  Most heartless have a core of darkness, but are in themselves a different form of energy.  Some delved into darkness enough to be fully so and obey themselves and Dev only, well, actually, her and the deities of darkness.  Acronos can absorb them as a whole and project them as a summon.  With regular heartless, only their hearts can be absorbed, but since Acronos isn't darkness, but not quite light, the hearts give him a boost in dark energy, but too much and it harms him.  To absorb a heart from a living heartless requires a sacrifice of light energy, so it does even more harm to him, so he rarely uses it.  When transformed this isn't the case.

Keyblade Masters and Wielders: I have thought about it, and decided that if Sora's keyblade seals worlds permanently and from everything, while Riku's unseals the heart to darkness until death, why shouldn't there be keyblades to unseal worlds and seal hearts?  Also, what about a keyblade that doesn't disappear when someone with a strong heart appears?  In fact, theoretically, anyone can use Sora's keyblade, if he, Riku, and King Mickey are knocked out.  So, for plot's sake, I crushed them together to form a keyblade that can unseal and seal, and that remains with its wielder faithfully.  Since I have often heard Sora called the "Wielder of the Key", and to have a keyblade with mastery over all its powers requires someone very strong, I thought, "Why shouldn't there be a difference between the user of my keyblade, and Sora?  What if it went in ranks?  Wielder: (Sora) seals the worlds from darkness, Master: (Acronos) unseals worlds to light, Master then assists Wielder to open the door of light." For if you remember, the voice told Sora that he'd be the one to open the door to light, and I'm not about to mess with that.  I went off track, so back to the basics: a keyblade master is a person capable of wielding a keyblade with mastery over its powers, and they have only one keyblade, they can't use another keyblade properly, and a wielder is a person with a rather strong heart, consisting of mainly one element, either light or darkness, who can wield any other keyblade properly, but can't use all a keyblade's powers.  One thing for any keyblade user, they must have their heart in balance towards one direction, which provides a decent explanation of why Leon can't use a keyblade even though he's quite powerful, his heart isn't fully balanced.

Well, that about wraps it up.

Acronos: "Interesting."

Maioko: "I didn't know a lot of that stuff."

Riku: "Kinda boring."

When did you escape the fangirls?

Riku: "About two minutes ago."

Acronos: "I've noticed that you cram many events into periods of time."

Yeah, but I only need to do that to describe details or the past.

Sora: "How come I don't have a profile?"

Cloud: "Yeah, we were characters in the original game!"

I know, but as of now, you won't play major roles.  Sora, you will play a part, but I think everyone knows the stuff about you, and besides, you're not in the main group, at least for a while.

Sora: "Why not?"

A) Plot's sake, B) Makes you look a bit cooler to adopt the mysterious disappearance act, and C) It'll help plot development, I can sense several useful events with you being gone on the horizon.

Sora: "Oh, okay."

Riku: "Hey author?"

Yeah? (POW!) ARGH!  Dammit!  Why'd you hit me with a kitchen sink! ?

Riku: "Payback."

Acronos: "Well, how many times have we defied physics now narrator?"

Narrator: "Counting the story or not?"

Acronos: "Not."

Narrator: "One…two…three… Ah ha!  About 14 times in this chapter alone. (Right as Riku is about to hit the author with a chunk of rock, his legs turn to jelly, literally!) Make that 16, counting Riku picking up a chunk of rock twice his size, and then having his legs turn to jelly."

Grape jelly, to be precise.

Acronos: "And I care…why?"

I suppose.

Riku: "Turn my legs back or I'll tear you to pieces!"

Now that's not a nice thing to say.  Just for that I'm going to get the grape-jelly-loving fangirls to attack you, they're even worse.

Riku: "(Gulp) how about a truce?"

Okay, whatever. (Turns Riku to normal) Anyway, that about wraps this chapter up, so for anyone reading this…  Review!!


	8. Traverse Town and Onimusha

Hello people, I'm back with another chapter!  (Why do I get the feeling that's cliché?)

Sora: "Because it is."

Watch your back.

Sora: "Huh?"

Later on, you'll see.

Sora: "Why do I get the feeling I should go train?"

Might it be because you have good instincts? (Sora runs off to train) Okay, the beginning is a bit humorous, I suppose.

Riku: "Yeah, to those who laugh at the phone book."

Do we _have _to be enemies?  I mean, you know I'll win no matter what.

Riku: "Yeah, but there's the thrill of trying to live."

Whatever.  Oh yeah, just in case anyone is confused, I have a few details on my writing style.

Something like this is thinking

Name: "This is someone talking, but you knew that."

Blah, blah, (This is either a note or me talking.  These inside a parenthesis is a note on the note. )

Standard stuff like this is narration, the details and all that.

Clear?

Riku: "Was anyone confused to begin with?"

In case they were, even though I doubt it.

Riku: "You detail too many things."

Narrator: "Hey!"

Riku: "Huh?"

Narrator: "Detail explanation is my job and if the author didn't use so many details, I'd be out of a job!"

Riku: "The author created you, who's to say that you need a job?"

Sigh, just shut up and lets get on with the story.

************************************************************************

??? : "Heartless!  You know my name?" Nothing responded, since heartless couldn't speak.  Somehow it took this as a reason to continue. "Well too bad!  From now on you shall refer to me as Betty!  Muahahah!  Muahahahah!  Muahahahahah!"

Acronos: "Isn't Betty a girl's name?"

Computer: "Scanning.  This is a combination of all the hearts that the heartless have stolen.  This may make it strong, but very eccentric.  This one appears to mimic "Kung Pow: Enter the Fist." Is weak versus fire.  Also be warned that after being hit once it becomes very strong and sane."

Acronos: "Okay… That was weird.  Stealth?"

Acane: "Mayhem and destruction are better." Before Acronos could say anything, she rushed in.  He shrugged and followed along with everyone else.

  Acronos hadn't really regretted that decision, the large number of Heartless were very weak, and to top it off, they probably had a combined I.Q of 25.  After a few minutes of merciless slaughter, in which the freaky Darkside thing stood around with its eyes glazed over as if nothing was going on, Acronos headed for the brainless leader.  When he was at a really close range with his keyblade drawn, at a range that even the worst village idiot could tell was dangerous to it, the thing focused and laughed at him.  Acronos stopped for a moment, tilted his head, raised his eyebrow, shrugged, and then continued.  It then flung out its claw on the chain at him and his thoughts ran like this:

Acronos: "Okay, I now have two choices.  Either A: I dodge the claw and spin over it, whacking the stupid thing on the head, or B: I stand still, get hit by the claw, roll around and die. BAM!! Yep, A was the right choice. " 

  As this odd statement, quoted from "Kung Pow, Enter the Fist" implies, Acronos spun over the claw and hit the thing with a pretty good slash.  Upon doing so, it twitched violently and seemed to become all business.  It charged orbs of darkness on the ends of its fingers and started shooting.  Now the battle became serious, the Heartless actually gained tactics and brains, and the Darkside thing, (Darkside thing: ROAR!  Me: oops, uh, Betty.  Betty: Better.) A.K.A Betty began an onslaught.  

  Of course, up till now, no Heartless, boss or not has stood much of a chance against Acronos, so this seemed no different.  He just dodged its energy bombs, as well as the chain claw attack.  When it attacked close-range with its claw, he blocked and countered, or dodged.  His small size was a distinct advantage in this battle, giving him speed and agility compared to Betty.  Finally uh, (He/she/it?) had enough and sent a blast of air, sending him back, and summoned a wall of fire.

Betty: "Muahahahaha!  This wall allows very little to pass!  See if you can take the heat!"

Computer: "Strategy discerned, fire wall allows ice attacks through, or extremely powerful fire attacks, ice heals subject, cannot currently produce strong enough fire attack."

Acronos: "Dammit!" By this time the heartless were gone.

Acane: "What's up with the fire wall?"

Acronos: "Only really strong fire attacks and ice attacks will pass through, ice heals that thing."

Acane: "We could wait for the attack to die out?"

Betty: "It won't ever die out!  Besides, I can still attack."

Acane: "Damn."

Acronos: "Maybe if we had a fire summon?"

Maioko: "Haven't you absorbed a fire heartless yet?"

Acronos: "Nope, just a new ice one, and a soldier type.  I'm calling them Subzero and Sardaukar."

Acane: "The names?"

Maioko: "They're okay."

Acronos: "Subzero for an ice type is self explanatory, but Sardaukar is from a book I read on Earth called "Dune".  It had a big enough impact to survive through amnesia.  Sardaukar were the emperor's personal guards and such, they were really powerful and feared." Moves away from an ice attack.

Acane: "Wait, I have a fire summon!  Okay, Go Mushu!" The same summon as Sora's occurs, except that it's with her spear.  Poof, Mushu appears.

Mushu: "Hi, I'm Mushu!"

Acronos: "You summoned a lizard?!  Oh, and hi Mushu."

Mushu: "I'm no lizard, I'm a dragon.  I don't do the tongue thing.  Thhhhh, (attempts to hiss like a snake with his tongue)."

Acronos: "Okay, but you're still the smallest dragon I've ever encountered, no offense or anything, but we need a super powerful fire attack to break that fire wall. (A block of ice is flung at them, but Mushu melts it with his tiny bursts of flame) That's an okay attack, but it isn't enough."

Acane: "Mushu, you know what you have to do."

Mushu: "Awww, but I hate turning into my split personality!  He's so… Psycho!"

Acronos: "(Incredulous) You, a summon, have a split personality?"

Acane: "I tried to learn the summons Ifrit and Mushu at the same time, so now I have one summon with two personalities who change form as well as minds.  Obviously this led to some mental damage, but it was only on Ifrit's side."

Acronos: "In short?"

Acane: "Mushu transforms into the psychopathic devil, Ifrit."

Acronos: "Devil?"

Acane: "Yeah, second highest position in Hell, next to Satan?"

Acronos: "Oh, so _that's_ what I turned into!"

Acane: "What…?"

Maioko: "Later, can Mushu transform now?"

Mushu: "You talk like I'm not here!  Of course I can, in fact…" In a bright flash of fire, Mushu is turned into a fiery outline of himself.  It then expands to humanoid status.  Now, take Acronos' Devil form, minus the wings and hair, add really thick dragon gauntlets to the arms with spikes sticking out all over the place, a snout with really sharp teeth, horns reaching to the back from the forehead, with a tuft of red hair sticking up, like Wakka's, shoulder spikes, and really long claws and you've got Ifrit.  Oh, did I mention the insane look on his face?

Ifrit: "Yeah!  Fire!  Burning, burning, burning!  (Sniff, sniff) Hey, another Devil!  Ooh, only one third!  It's you!  The one with the black long hair that looks like dark fire!  Mmm, fire.  Your hair is so flammable… May I light it?  Oh wait, never mind, you're a Devil.  Anyway, hi, I'm Ifrit, who're you all?  Hey Acane, how's it been lately?  Burnt anything new?  WOW!  Look at that huge wall of fire!  (Attempts to touch it) Hey, I can't burn it!  It's not even at a good temperature.  Must Burn!  Burn, burn, burn!!!!" Did I mention that he said this really fast without waiting for a response?

Acronos: "…………  He's a pyro.  A really bad case, too.  I think ADHD?"

Acane: "They haven't even got names for everything Ifrit's got.  Umm, Ifrit?"

Ifrit: "Yes.  Hey, your hair got longer, can I burn it?  Burning stuff is good.  Do you want to know how to properly burn a soul in the hell fiery inferno?  Well-"

Acronos: "How about not!"

Ifrit: "Third-Devil, you're no fun.  You'll be more fun when I set you on fire, you'll see!"

Acronos: "Uh, Ifrit, that thing inside the wall of flames, it's an ice type, and-"

Ifrit: "ICE!  Ice is really bad!  I hate cold!  I hate it real bad.  There's never any fire in cold!"

Acronos: "Uh, yeah.  Could you do us an immense favor and burn that big bad ice type thing?  You'll need a really powerful attack to break through the wall."

Ifrit: "Burning stuff and people being happy about it?  Yay, now I can burn more things happier!" Proceeds to burn Betty really badly and begins chasing Betty around attempting to burn it alive and eat it.

Acronos: "(Blink, blink)?  Okay… I'm just going to forget about this."

Acane: "Too bad, Ifrit is one of my stronger summons, plus he tends to summon himself randomly.  Add to that that when I see large amounts of food, he summons himself and takes it upon himself to eat everything that isn't bolted down or running away screaming in terror.  He also tends to eat the bolted down things too."

Maioko: "I now officially am having second thoughts about you coming with us."

Acane: "No problem."

Acronos: " (Was about to say something in Acane's defense) huh?"

Acane: "Ifrit scares me too, I tried to separate him and Mushu to limit his insanity, then I tried to forget the summon, until I finally gave up and learned to live with him.  It isn't so bad, every time a heartless gets really close to stealing my heart, he pops up, burns them and eats their head.  How he can do that to things that disappear after dying is beyond me, but I guess insanity leaves plenty of room for breaking the laws of physics and such."

Maioko: "… Okay.  Umm, how about we just wait until he's done, and then leave for the new world?"

Acronos: "Sounds like a plan."

Yuna: "I am learning to summon Ifrit as well, but they never said anything about him being a complete pyromaniac!"

Acane: "He usually isn't, I'm just special."

Lulu: "Indeed, to defy the laws of physics and magic all at once is difficult."

Auron: "Not really, you just have to mess up."

Acane: "Are you calling me a fool?"

Auron: "…"

Irvine: "I'll translate.  That meant: Maybe, what're you going to do about it?"

Acane: "I'm gonna kick your sorry ass, that's what!"

Auron: "Hmm."

Irvine: "Try it loser.  You can't even summon right."

Acane: "Normally I'd launch into a ballistic attack right now, but I'm uncertain as to whether to kill the mute or the translator."

Ifrit: "(Munching on Betty's head) why not burn them both?"

Acane: "Ifrit!  You actually had a good idea!"

Ifrit: "Damn, I'm loosing my touch!"

Acronos: "As funny as this is, we _do _have a mission…"

Ifrit & Acane: "Awww, you're no fun."

Tidus: "You two scare me."

Tifa: "Lets get going, alright?  Oh, and Ifrit: no eating our heads."

Ifrit: "Damn!"

Wakka: "Hmm, there's something familiar about you, but I can't quite place it…" Selphie looks from Ifrit to Wakka and back, then, noticing the hair, says: "Wakka, remind me never to let you mess with a campfire again."

Wakka: "Why?"

Ifrit: "Hey, your hair is like mine!"

Wakka: "Hey, you're right, but yours is like mine, not the other way around."

Ifrit: "No, yours is like mine."

Wakka: "No, yours is."

Ifrit: "Yours!"

Wakka: "Yours!"

Ifrit: "Yours!"

Wakka: "Yours!"

Ifrit: "How about this: My hair is like mine and yours is like mine, deal?"

Wakka: "(Thinking he's won) okay.  (A minute later) Hey…"

Acronos: "Lets leave now before the next joke involves head eating."

Tifa: "Ifrit, let go of Auron's head."

Maioko: "Too late." 

  After a few more minutes, the group finally leaves.  You'd expect me to say that some sort of freaky villain thing watched them from the shadows, right?  Well I will because that's what happened!  It then left with the shadowy, mysterious disappearance that evil people are famous for.  Unfortunately, I'm feeling a bit random, so it tripped over a Moogle on the way out of Traverse Town.  

  Also, it hit its head, (at least, where the head should be) on a gas lamp.  This left the mysterious figure on the ground with anime swirls in its eyes.  While the group headed into the item and accessory stores to stock up, Ifrit saw it, and thinking that it would be tasty, went over to it and helped it up.  After dusting it off, (What, he may be crazy, but he's still hygienic, in fact, he cleaned all the blood off after eating Betty's head. Who's responsible for teaching him that, do you think? ) He poked it once to see what it was made of.  This woke it up and it jumped away.

Ifrit: "Who are you?  Do you burn well?" This thing could sense some of people's characters, like Acronos, but it didn't really need it after that statement to tell that Ifrit was crazy.

??? : "I am, uh, the mysterious cloaked figure.  Woo, fear me."

Ifrit: "…"

??? : "Uhh."

Ifrit: "…COOL!!  Your name is MCF, I've always wanted that name!"

??? (MCF): "Umm, right.  So, in the context of being mysterious-"  
Ifrit: "And evil."

MCF: "And evil… Hey wait, how'd you know that?"

Ifrit: "Black cloak, hood covering eyes, can't see any details, the shiny black boots, the wicked looking katana sheathed at your side and a scythe at your back, yep, you reek of evil…ness."

MCF: "Oh, right.  Note to self: Wear white to confuse people when attempting to hide evilness."

Ifrit: "Okay… Can I burn you?"

MCF: "No.  Hold on, how could you tell about my katana and scythe, they aren't even visible!"

Ifrit: "Infrared vision along with regular vision."

MCF: "Oh.  Well anyway, keeping with the context of being evil and mysterious, I'm going to have to knock you out now in such a way that you don't remember anything but the cloak, okay?"

Ifrit: "Sure, I know.  So, would you like me knocked out until my friends arrive, or for a set time limit?"

MCF: "Uhh, until your friends arrive."

Ifrit: "Okay.  (Passes out in the way MCF described)"

MCF: "… That was easier than I expected?  Oh yeah, the mysterious riddle and evil laugh.  Acronos will have to get stronger if he has friends/summons/psychopathic freaks that attach themselves to him for no apparent reason, this weak.  He might not even survive my tests.  Oh well, will it be he who survives and conquers the darkness or will he die?  Either way, he's still quite useful.  Why do I get the feeling that that mysterious riddle has been used previously?  Oh well, I don't give a damn.  MUAHAHAHAHAH, AHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" With that he left, kicking the Moogle that tripped him into the café.  

Sora's story 

Now, if you've read all my story up until now, you'll know that the last thing I mentioned about Sora was that he was sent to the world of FFVII.  By the time this event has occurred, by _this_ I mean what just happened, (MCF and Ifrit), Sora has gone in and done what he set out to do, you know, the whole heroic thing, save the world, destroy the Heartless there, etc.  Now he's at the first save point he'd located, and ready to leave.

Sora: "Now where to?  Hmm, Destiny Islands?  No, I don't know where it is.  I guess Hollow Bastion; maybe they have a star chart?  If they do, I might be able to locate my home, and Kairi.  One simple question based on that, why have I been thinking of her only and not about finding Riku?  She's probably in no immediate danger, while Riku, with his love for fighting is probably risking his life right now! (Little did he know that what he said was totally true)  Why?  Do I like her as more than a friend or something?  Hmm, Donald _was_ always teasing me about how romantic I sounded back at the End of the World.  Maybe I do have feelings for her in that way?  Hmm.  Oh crud, that really proves Riku right in saying that I need to relearn my facts of life, I stumped myself!  Awww heck, I'll just keep trying to find both my friends and go home, and _then_ I'll try and figure out what my feelings towards Kairi are.  Hey, wait, what if she sees me as only a really good friend, and likes Riku?  Or worse yet, what if, in the worst possible case scenario, I'm madly in love with her, she hates me from all the stuff that happened during that adventure, and she's dating someone else!  First off, I know for a fact that she doesn't hate me, but the dating someone else thing… " Now, Sora would have just sat down and pondered over his role in that massive thing we call life, if someone hadn't rudely awakened him.

??? : "Hello.  You are Sora, the keyblade wielder, correct?"

Sora: "Yeah, what of it?"

??? : "Well, I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me."

Sora: "Where to, and why should I?"

??? : "Where, isn't the whole concept of location just a selfish need in the human mind?"

Sora: "(In a momentary flash of total brilliance) That is government, location is a discernable fact, due to the simple statement of: "The time is now, the place is here."  However, location based upon one's world or universe is a need of the human mind… What did I just say?"

??? : "…No comment.  Anyhow, as to why you should; to be honest, by your standards you should run like heck and take cover or attempt to kill me.  However, my dark master ordered me here, and my instructions were to take you alive.  By alive, I mean your heart still functioning, inside or out of your body, and consciousness is optional.  So, we can either go to where we're heading, or we can do this the way most heroes do; me fighting you, and since at this stage I am more powerful than you, you loosing and then being rescued by a freak accident.  So, even though it makes no sense to ask, which way shall it be?"

Sora: "Okay, I give up."

??? : "Huh?"

Sora: "Just kidding!" He bashes ??? over the head, (who we know as MCF) and runs away.  MCF just shakes it off and dashes after him, summoning a heartless or two along the way.  Sora finally finds some cover and hides.  The cover he's hiding in is actually the church in Midgar, (for FFVII fans only).  He notices a flower and picks it up, his occasionally low attention span making him inhale its beautiful scent, his mind wandering back to home, again.  Again, he'd ponder life if MCF hadn't butted in.

MCF: "Hah!  I found you!"

Sora: "That's twice, you know.  It's not polite to interrupt people in the middle of their thoughts."

MCF: "Sorry…  What am I saying?!  Die!"

Sora: "Here, smell this flower, you should stop trying to kill things and smell the roses, or whatever these things are, more often."

MCF: "You know, you're right.  (Smells it) AHH!  Cough, cough, AHCHOO!"

Sora: "You're allergic to these flowers?"

MCF: "Sniff, everyone's allergic to something, it's just it's sometimes not on their world."

Sora: "Oh.  Hmm, (Picks a few more), if you'll excuse me, I have some pressing business."

MCF: "Like what?"

Sora: "Oh, I don't know… How about saving the worlds!"

MCF: "Oh yeah, that reminds me, I still have to capture you!"

Sora: "Prepare to be knocked silly! (Pulls out Kingdom Key)"

MCF: "Please tell me you don't intend to fight _me_ with that metal pole."

Sora: "Hold on, I've got a trick up my sleeve."

MCF: "Yeah, what's that?"

Sora: "KEEYAAH!" Smacks MCF upside the head so hard that he flies into a wall, breaks it, flies into another and leaves a body imprint on that one, (Please note that both walls were made of granite and steel).

MCF: "Oww.  I didn't expect that."

Sora: "(Looking through the hole) What, you thought I wouldn't be training my butt off?"

MCF: "You're at level 100, how can you get any stronger?"

Sora: "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk.  Don't you know?  You can always become stronger."

MCF: "Let me guess, quoted from Riku?"

Sora: "Word for word."

MCF: "Owie, I thought as much." He rips out of the wall, breaking it into pieces.  Sora starts running like heck because he realizes that he, no matter how much motivation he has, can_not_ do that.  He keeps on running, with MCF close behind.  They run for miles and miles, neither tiring.  They run over mountains, through water, in caves, and through most of the FFVII world!  Once they reach a giant crater, they stop because they notice how much they've run and how tired they are.

Sora: "Pant, pant, lets, pant, rest… Pant, just for a second… (Collapses)."

MCF: "Hah!  Ugh, I… win… (Passes out.)" They wait there for a few minutes until the heartless get bored and pick them up.  Sora, upon feeling their icy cold fingers, gets up and begins to hack away with his new keyblade.  MCF rests for a few more seconds until the cold gets to him and he kills the foolish heartless for daring to touch him.  They notice each other and the heartless suddenly disappear.  A tumbleweed rolls by.  A cat yowls, a dog barks, a hamster implodes, evil is unleashed, the world comes to a slow and painful end, everything explodes, and then everything goes back to normal.  MCF blinks.

Sora: "Hah!  I won!"

MCF: "Curse you inspector gadget!"  
Sora: "Oh, I saw that movie!"

MCF: "Cool!  Oh sorry, I meant to say: Damn you, you midget little Sora, you!"

Sora: "(Eyes start to water)."

MCF: "Huh, what are you doing?"

Sora: "(Puppy dog eyes)."

MCF: "No!  Not that!"

Sora: "(Pouts with everything else)."

MCF: "STOP!"

Sora: " (Turns into a chibi and proceeds to use the powers of cuteness to cry) (Thousands of fangirls scream about how cute he is, then they notice that he's crying and notice that MCF did it)"

MCF: "Aw, shi-"

Fangirls: "Look!  He made Sora-kun cry!"

Other fangirls: "Kill him!  (Raise pitchforks and torches, become angry mob)"

MCF: "Gulp.  (Runs like his life depends on it, 'cause it does)"

Sora: "(After they leave) Heh.  (Changes to normal) I learnt that from Yuffie, Kairi and Selphie, Muahahahaha! Cough, cough, and hack!  Okay, so I can't do _the laugh_." Thunder crashes.  He looks around, shrugs and heads to a save point.  Just as he starts the chant, MCF returns, his cloak in tatters, rage outlining his features.  He pulls out a massive and wicked scythe.

Sora: "You, you're…" he doesn't get a chance to finish as MCF, now MF because he no longer has a cloak, attacks with such power that it would make Zeus quake in fear.  Sora doesn't, but goes and takes this as all business since MF is as well.  Their blades crash and Sora is flung back.

Sora: I guess this is the power that could defeat fangirls.  Yeesh, I stand no chance since I can't defeat them. (Notices his fangirls in the distance, still alive, seemingly undamaged) Well, well, well. " They continue fighting, but when Sora's fangirls arrive, MF flings some pills at them, which explode into a nerve gas that freezes them in their tracks.

Sora: "Wow, now that's some serious gas!" Two drums and a cymbal are hit.  Everyone looks around, and then continues.  MF and Sora keep fighting, both hitting with all their might, using magic on occasion, and neither getting the upper hand.  Finally, MF pulls out his katana and sheathes his scythe.

MF: "I only used that 'cause it's mandatory for villains like me, I'm better with my sword." Which is completely true, he has Sora on the ground next to the save point in seven seconds.

MF: "Seven seconds, not bad keyblade wielder."

Sora: "Darn you for having that level of power!"

MF: "Too bad.  Now it's time for you to die!  Oh wait, excuse me, I need you alive." He readies the flat of his blade, and Sora puts up his hand to shield his face, purely out of instinct.  The flowers slip into his hands, and he remembers that MF is allergic to them.  As MF swings down, Sora shoves them into his face.  MF stops and is about to laugh, when his allergies catch up with him.  He starts sneezing like mad and moves around having a coughing fit, trying to get air into his lungs.  Sora moves onto the save point and chants his spell, sending him to Hollow Bastion.  MF stops his fit after a few minutes, and then looks where Sora was.  Noticing that he's not there, he's about to run off to wherever he might be, but realizes that Sora must've teleported back to Hollow Bastion or something.

MF: "Damn you Sora!  Oh well, I'll get you yet.  Heh, you don't even know that you've got the easiest tracker applied to you, and you can't get rid of it!  HAHA!  That keyblade of yours, such a unique energy signature…  Muahahahahahahah!"  He goes into a laughing fit now, and heads off to wherever to report and then go after Sora as soon as he takes out his keyblade.

Back to Acronos 

Maioko: "Yay!  I got my Phoenix chain!"  
Acronos: "Good price too."

Auron: "Why you require such things is beyond me."

Acane: "Then why'd you get a bracer?"

Auron: "_That_ makes sense to buy."

Wakka: "So, what'd you get?"

Acane: "Just a bracelet."

Lulu: "That's it?  You could have borrowed one of mine."

Acane: "Thanks, but this bracelet increases speed and strength."

Lulu: "I stand corrected."

Yuna: "Per chance, did anyone else acquire a new weapon?"

Acronos: "I got my new keyblade yesterday for winning the tournament… Excuse me, getting a tie at the tournament."

Maioko: "Hmm?  I didn't even look at you and you made that correction?"

Acronos: "I try not to brag and keep my statements close to the truth."

Tidus: "Yeah right, you just want to impress Maioko."

Acronos: "(Super Evil Eye) No, I don't."

Tidus: "(Quivering in fear) right!"

Auron: "Come on you babies."

Everyone else: "(Super Evil Eyes)"

Auron: "(Legs quiver a bit)"

Tifa: "C'mon, lets discuss our buys later on."

Acronos: "Hey Acane, thanks for lending us you're cash."

Acane: "I figure that since we're a team, we share our supplies."

Maioko: "That's the first team-oriented thought I've heard out of you."

Acane: "No, I'm loosing my touch!  I'm becoming as bad as Ifrit!"

Everyone: "(Raised eyebrows) (Begin to laugh as a picture of Acane as a pyro surfaces)" Everyone laughed for a while until they bumped into Ifrit, or should I say, Wakka tripped over him.

Wakka: "Haha – Ahh!  What the?  Ifrit?"

Acane: "Hey Ifrit, are you alright? (With actual concern)"

Ifrit: "…  (Lunges up) Hi, I'm Ifrit!" Everyone rolls their eyes, puts their head in their hand, or some other embarrassed reaction.

Acane: "Yep, back to normal."

Ifrit: "Hey, I just met some weird guy, but since he was supposed to knock me out due to rules of evilness, I had to pass out and have no memory about him except that he wears a cloak!  (Has spoken so fast only a few people caught some of what he said)"

Acronos: "I heard: guy, knock me out, evilness, no memory, and cloak."

Acane: "Shows what you know, he said: (repeats what Ifrit said)"

Maioko: "Oh." Ifrit goes away, and everyone goes on like nothing happened.  Upon reaching the exit Acronos stopped everyone and made a quick speech.

Acronos: "Okay, I'm gonna have to make a bit of a speech. (Everyone groans) Okay, I'll make it quick.  Take note, you don't have to go on this mission; this is completely optional, got it?  If you feel like going back at any time, I'll set the gummi ship to take you back and forth.  Also, we're gonna have to split into groups. (All couples cluster together.) That may not be the best of ideas you know.  I think everyone who can work in tandem should go together. (The couples are still together) Fine, fine.  Tidus and Yuna, you'll stick together.  Irvine, and Selphie, you stick together.  That leaves Maioko, Acane, Tifa, Wakka, Lulu, Auron, Kairi, and me.  Choose."

Wakka: "I'm with Tidus."

Auron: "Well, someone needs to stick with you babies."

Lulu: "I'm with Selphie, she needs magic help."

Kairi: "I'll help you out, you don't have anybody short-range."

Acane: "I'm with you Acronos."

Acronos: "Huh?"

Acane: "Three groups of four."

Acronos: "What about two groups of six?"

Acane: "Too large."

Auron: "Just shut up and go with it."

Acronos: "Uhh?"

Maioko: "Three groups of four, that means I'm with you?  Curse you Paopu fruit Besides, I don't want either of you doing anything…. Heh, Heh."

Acronos: "… Hazuva?"

Acane: "Why would I?"

Maioko: "You probably wouldn't, but I'm staying."

Acronos: "What do you guys mean?"

Acane: "… You loose all rationality and become stupid if the subject of love is breached even slightly."

Maioko: "(Angry blush)"

Acronos: "In the words of my computer, 'does not compute'.  What do you mean?"

Tifa: "Okay, based on numbers, and the fact that none of you should be trusted around each other, I'm sticking with you."

Acronos: "What do you guys mean!"?

Acane: "-_-"

Maioko: "…"

Tifa: "You'll find out eventually Acronos."

Acronos: "… I sense that I just made a fool of myself without wanting to."

Tidus: "Yep."

Acronos: "What'd I do?"

Selphie: "This is like a romance novel, except real and better!"

Acronos: "Romance… Oh, I get it now!  … Yeesh!"

Tifa: "Weird isn't it?"

Acronos: "I only got part of it, and that is indeed weird."

Tifa: "What'd you get?  (He reminds me of Cloud back at home… Sigh, I miss him)"

Acronos: "Something about the fact that I'm with two girls, both apparently single, and that neither trusts each other."

Tifa: "Ahem?"

Acronos: "No offense, but you're an adult, plus you carry the feeling of loving someone else."

Tifa: "(Raised eyebrow) now how did you know that?  Besides, I'm not that much older than you.  If you're fifteen, I'm seven years older, not much."

Acronos: "I suppose, but I still sense that your heart is taken… Wait, I just realized that this entire conversation was extremely awkward, and totally weird."

Tifa: "Took you that long?"

Acronos: "Yes, and I'm proud of it."

Tifa: "(Anime fall)"

Acronos: "… It was a joke."

Tifa: "Whatever, lets go."

Acronos: "Hold on, everyone, we're going to divide supplies evenly, with a few extras based on aptitude."

Tidus: "Huh?"

Acronos: "More ethers for the magic users…"

Tidus: "Oh."

Acronos: "Everybody has to hold a few for themselves, but one person must hold the majority."

Maioko: "You do it for our group."

Acronos: "Why?"

Maioko: "Simple, you have that pocket."

Acronos: "Oh." So they divided supplies and headed off to where Acane mentioned.  Since the computer gave an estimate of two hours until arrival, everyone took some time off.  Acronos had taken the time to outfit his gummi ship with the best armor, weapons, gadgets, and stuff for staying inside for a decent time period.  During this time, most guys played video games, while Acronos stuck with adding the data from the chart to the computer, and other related things such as re-wiring, with Maioko helping out. Tifa, Auron and Acane were training in the hologram room, while the girls were more specific.  Lulu sat and meditated, Yuna read up on her summons, Selphie read a romance novel, and Kairi thought about Sora for a bit, and then went to training like mad.  They finally arrived, with Acronos having made a few adjustments to the ship, and everyone being happy with their free time.

Acronos: "Okay, this is unknown territory, so be careful."

Wakka: "So why do we have to land again?" Everyone does an anime fall.

Acronos: "We have to seal the keyhole."

Wakka: "What?"

Acronos: "Never mind, lets land." And land they did.  The computer pointed out that they were in the middle of a forest.  Acronos thanked it for stating the obvious, and looked around.  They saw a young woman lying on the ground, knocked out.  Everyone rushed in to help her.  After casting cure, a samurai came up.

Samurai: "Who are you?"

Maioko: "What's it matter to you?" Acronos put his head in his hand.

Samurai: "It doesn't, I just need to save princess Yuki."

Acane: "Her?"

Samurai: "Yes.  Step away, demons!"

Acronos: "Pardon me sir, they aren't demons, I'm one third devil, but you needn't concern yourself.  (The samurai lowers his sword) Thank you, now, let me help, (Casts cure on her again)"

Samurai: "What, are you trying to poison her or something?"

Acane: "Quit it with the defensive stuff!  He just cast cure on her."

Samurai: "?  'Cast cure'? What do you mean?"

Acronos: "I can use a healing magic that we call 'cure'"

Samurai: "Ah.  Then thank you.  I apologize for my behavior, however, I have had much difficulty reaching here, and I heard that princess Yuki was kidnapped, so I believed that you had done the deed."

Yuki: "(Waking up) Samanosuke?  Is that you?"

Samanosuke: "Princess Yuki, you're awake!"

Yuki: "Yes.  Thank you so much for coming to my rescue."

Samanosuke: "They found you first."

Yuki: " 'They'?  Oh, thank you for saving me as well."

Acronos: "Uhh."

Maioko: "We didn't save you, we just found you lying here."

Samanosuke: "You did?  Then this could be a trap." Indeed it was, for several freaky ninja people appeared, each in a purple robe with blades on their arms.

Acronos: "Just one of those days, huh?"

Samanosuke: "One where you can't go a second without a trap or something?"

Acronos: "Yeah."

Samanosuke: "Yes, this is one of those." They charge in, slashing at them, but their weapons seem to have no effect, aside from Lulu, whose magic pole is quite effective.  Acronos notices this, but doesn't care, since his keyblade is magic-forged, so it kills quite nicely.  However, he notices that one of them is heading for Yuki, who gets up and slaps it, but that has even less effect.  In one leap, he reaches her and slashes with most of his power, cutting the ninja in two.  One was left, but it retreated.

Acronos: "We'll get you later." 

  Upon saying this, the ground rumbled.  Everyone tried to keep his or her balance, with some falling.  Pillars of earth shot up as something walked over, and then revealed itself.  It turned out to be a giant, red skinned, fat; three fingered and toed, big teeth and tusks, along with some armor.  It looked at princess Yuki and reached out.  

  Samanosuke ran in, sword raised.  The thing blocked the hit by raising its spiked club behind its head, and then slamming Samanosuke with it!  He flew into a wall, seeming almost dead.  Acronos looked for a second, got pissed and charged.  The thing hit him as well and his flight was in cartwheels.  

  Everybody gasped or yelled.  Acronos got up, very shakily, knees quavering, and cast fire.  The thing grunted and swung again, but this time Acronos was ready; he jumped into the air, high above the swing, and did his powerful downward slash upon its head.  The helmet cracked a bit.  However, the monster took the damage in a ready position and then punched Acronos in the gut, hard.  This time, he passed out.  The thing swung its club quickly, knocking everyone out of its way, grabbed Yuki, and headed off.

Heh, a rather nice cliffhanger, don't you agree?

Sora: "%_% (KO ed)"

Acronos: "%_% (KO)"

Maioko: "%_% (KO)"

Acane: "Ugh, what hit me?"

An enormous club?

Acane: "Where is that B*****d?!  I'll kill him!"

What about your comrades?  Acronos seems to be knocked out, but he took two hits, might he be dead?  What about the rest of them?

Acane: "Dear God!  You're right.  Curaga!"

Riku: "Why don't you put me in more stories!?"

So you wouldn't mind being in Acronos' story segments?

Riku: "Hell yeah, that'd be great!"

Then you'll have to join in his physical condition.

Riku: "Huh?  Come again?"

Oh demon dudes? (The giant and some Minotaurs appear)

Demons: "You called?"

Yes.  Please make Riku a portion of Acronos' stories.

Minotaur: "Aren't you the only one with that power, sir?"

Yes, but he needs to be in the same condition as the characters of the story.

Giant: "I'm not following, sir."

… What did you do to Acronos, along with _all_ the people in his story?

Giant: "… Oh!  I get it, sir."

Good.  Now go play.

Giant: "Yes sir!" they look at Riku evilly.

Riku: "What?"

Look at Acronos; do you _want _to be in his stories?

Riku: "(Speaking before looking) Yeah!  (Looks) Uhh…"

Remember, you asked for it.

Riku: "Wait, no!  Uhh, I'll pay you!"

… Hold on.  (They stop inches from knocking him out) What are we talking about here?

Riku: "Uhh, my keyblade?"

Nah, I can make plenty.

Riku: "Uhh, I won't pick on Sora ever again and I'll be nice to everyone?"  
Then you wouldn't be you.

Riku: "Uhh, I'll be the villain?"

Have one.  (A shadowed figure begins to laugh)

Riku: "Is that Ansem?"

No, different, totally different.

Riku: "Hmm…"

You've got one last shot.

Riku: "Gulp.  Umm…  Torture isn't good enough?"

I do that on my own, I need no assistance.

Riku: "How about… I help you name my OC?"

Narrator: "But I thought his OC was Acane?"

No, I have plans for her.  Besides, if you remember, his OC was with him when we last checked.

Narrator: "Then who is she?"

I have no name, yet.

Riku: "Well I'll help you.  If you don't kill me."

You can't be that good with names.

Riku: "I won several writing contests."

Funny, you don't strike me as the writing type.

Riku: "I'm not, Sora is, but he didn't enter, and nobody else has any imagination."

Right.  Well, I guess, I mean, you will be spending tons of time with her.

Riku: "All right!  How about Kira?"

First off, I heard that used in a Kingdom Hearts fanfic, so no.  Second, you still like Kairi a bit, don't you?

Riku: "Yeah, a bit.  I'm sorta in Sora's position, except that its not confusion brought on by idiocy, its brought on by desire not to cause any more problems."

Noble.  Okay, we'll work on it.  Sigh, if only some fangirl had contributed, oh well!

Narrator: "So, how long 'till Acronos wakes up?"

He won't ever wake up.

Everyone: "?!  What!?"

You heard me; currently he's dead.

Acane: "… (One tear)."

Riku: "(Warrior's mercy)"

Narrator: "NO!  Now I have no job!"

Hello, dumbasses!  He and his friends are dead currently because any character, when knocked out during a story and left in a precarious position during a cliffhanger, is dead until proved living.  In short, he's dead until I say so.  (Notices Acane getting really pissed) Which will happen in the beginning of the next chapter, I just decided to leave a cliffhanger.

Riku: "There are rules to being an author?"

Why yes.  For instance, when affecting a situation in the story directly, you must save the situation, or else it becomes an alternate timeline and you must write what would occur normally since what you did doesn't exist.  Also, you cannot kill the main character in first person point of view unless that is the whole point and you switch to another character.

Riku: "So if this were to go into my first person POV, and I died for whatever reason, unless you switched to Sora or Acronos, this fic would re-write itself?"

Yep, that's it exactly.

Riku: "So that means you can't kill me if Acronos and Sora are unconscious!"

You mean like now?  Unfortunately, I am the main character of these sessions, and it's a dialogue, so unless all of us die, there's no problem.

Mysterious voice: "That can be arranged."

You'd die too.

MV: "Dammit!"

I love doing that.  Anyway, this is too long already, any readers out there, read on and review this piece of literature! 


	9. Onimusha: Warlords

The darkness had claimed him.  He wasn't lost though.  For being stuck in the belly of the beast that he was supposed to destroy, it wasn't all bad.  Then he got up, realizing that he'd been asleep?  He noticed Samanosuke in the distance, talking to some purple flames.  The conversation was rather one-sided, going like this: "In your current state, you cannot defeat the demons.  Use our powers.  We are the clan of the Ogres that has been subverted by the demons!  Samanosuke, destroy the demons and seal their souls to your right hand!" While the only flame with a face ranted, the others applied themselves to the arm of Samanosuke.  He emerged with a blue gauntlet attached to his right arm, with a sort of eye on the knuckles, and bug-like wings on the back, going to his elbow.  He faltered and fell to the ground, unconscious.  Acronos shrugged, but then the flame turned to him.  "Be careful keyblade master, the demons have sided with the heartless, well, some of them, and it will be difficult to win.  To aid you, we give you some of our power, so that you can absorb more souls and heartless.  Take note, if you absorb too many now, you _will _die.  Gain a bit more strength and you shall transform into a berserk devil form if you absorb too many." Acronos received the power, which simply added two purple fires to the tips of the blades of his symbol.  However, he now lost balance and fell into unconsciousness.  Upon waking up, he noticed that Samanosuke was as well.

Samanosuke: "So, fortune has smiled upon me today, with the power of this gauntlet."

Acronos: "You met up with the clan of the Ogres?"

Samanosuke: "Yes, you did as well?"

Acronos: "Yeah, let me heal my friends." This he did with rapidity, uncaring about his mp, but that wasn't exactly low.

Acane: "Oh, my head…"

Maioko: "Anyone catch the license plate of that bus?"

Tifa: "Yeesh, that was unexpected."

Tidus: "That guy dies!"

Auron: "Do you believe you can kill it?"

Tidus: "Not alone."

Samanosuke: "End your idle banter, the demon has princess Yuki, we must make haste."

Acronos: "We?  I thought you were a loner."

Samanosuke: "I am uncertain as to what you mean.  However, based on the context, I'll guess that you meant that I do not enjoy company, which is untrue, to an extent.  I travel with a female ninja named Kaede.  I would also enjoy any assistance you could provide."

Maioko: "Female ninja?  Where is she?"

Samanosuke: "She took a different route.  Let us be off."

Acronos: "I agree." They went on their way, going through the gate.  When they reached the other side, they noticed several bodies sprawled around, the crows feasting on their flesh.  There were several gasps, and a few seemed sick.  Acronos and Maioko's resolves hardened, both desiring to get revenge.  Samanosuke seemed unfazed by the bodies.  He mentioned that they should not ever go into a war if this is extremely disgusting to them, since he's seen far worse.  Selphie and Irvine look really sick, and Lulu cringed, her jaw set to try and limit her reaction.  They continued on their way.  They stopped and saw several soldiers on top of a wall stabbing at some demon things.  They looked a bit like farmers of the time, what with their green clothes and orange, cone-shaped hats, but they seemed to be skeletons.  Acronos took note of their swords, with sheathes at their backs, like his knife.  Finally, one grabbed a spear, and pulled the guy down.  He landed on his back, (it wasn't that big a distance), but the demons surrounded him and all stabbed their blades into his stomach.  A few seconds and he died, and then the other soldiers retreated.  Acronos got really pissed off, and his eyes flashed red.  Before Irvine could ask to leave, he jumped in roaring, and slashed the one who'd grabbed the spear in two with one mighty cut!  He turned around snarling, his eyes still red.  Nobody seemed to be reacting except Samanosuke, who charged in and hit a demon with a four-swing combo.  This hit it to the ground through its force, but didn't kill it, so he stabbed it through the stomach, then pulled his sword out with his foot and swung it to get off some of the blood.  Acronos took out another, but this time it took two cuts.  He was getting slightly frustrated because the paopu star wouldn't give him the power or range he needed.  It took two more kills for everybody to charge in, Irvine staying far behind to shoot, but Wakka went in there as well.  The demons weren't that difficult to destroy.

Samanosuke: "Pretty good for several children."

Acronos: "Children! (His rage hasn't worn off totally) I am fifteen!"

Samanosuke: "Calm down.  I am older than you, and thusly have the right to call you a child, but that does not imply any disrespect, for I have seen many adults who would quake in fear of you."

Acronos: "(Calming down) Whatever." They went on and went inside.  Irvine asked if he could take this one off, and Acronos said that as soon as they reached the next save point, it wouldn't be a problem.  Samanosuke mentioned that magic mirrors were reputed to save your life by giving you an idea of some of the options that might occur.  Acronos figured that magic mirrors were the save points of this world.  They reached the door, and someone was behind it.  They began to ask something, but saw several demons appear behind the group and closed the door, not without some reluctance. The demons were quickly slain, since thirteen against four or five are pretty good odds.  Samanosuke banged on the door, saying that he'd defeated the monsters.  The door opened a bit, and Samanosuke smashed it open the rest of the way.  He looked really pissed off.

Samanosuke: "You! (Grabs the guard who closed the door) Why did you close the door?"

Guard: "I am sorry, but we couldn't allow those monsters to pass through."

Guard 2: "We are sorry, but we need to defend Inabyama castle."

Samanosuke: "(Lets go of the guard's neck) Fine.  Which way?"

Guard 3: "That way through the forest is a shortcut, but be careful."

Acronos: "Thanks for the assistance." They headed on their way, but stopped by a wounded guard.

(W) Guard: "Please help me, I was attacked by monsters."

Maioko: "Sure.  (Casts Cure) Better?"

Guard: "Thank you so much.  I don't have much, but how about this?" He gave them some sort of key chain, (a four-colored crystal), and an herb.  Acronos grabs the chain and attaches it.  He is now in possession of an odd weapon.  It's a pretty big broad sword that looks like two smaller ones put together, one on top of the other, one being purple with a small purple fire on the end, and the other reddish, with a red blood groove, and a red fire on the end.  The handle is a katana, with a mass of blue matter with spikes on it and little blue lightning symbols for the hand guard.  For the symbol, a small double-bladed spear sticks out.  Acronos gives it a good swish, to see what it feels like.  It's kinda heavy, but actually quite nice, since it can be used one-handed, but with less control.  He allows it to disappear to wherever it goes when not with him, and looks at everyone else.  They all voice rather positive comments on his new weapon.  Samanosuke is questioning, but when the keyblade is given the title of a magic weapon, all is resolved.  They continue on the forest path.  The earth rumbles and they come across a rather large hole.  Acronos easily jumps it, but Samanosuke says that he'll have to go down since he can't jump too well due to his armor.  Acronos jumps in before him, so as to test the spot.  He mentions that it's not too large a fall, but that you should crouch on impact so as not to be in immense pain.  They do so and end up in some sort of passage.  They exit and a ninja demon pops in, literally.

Acronos: "After you, Samanosuke." The ninja is killed through a few attacks and a stab to the gut.  They go along, and find a treasure chest, but it only has a map.  They continue, and meet with a mummified monk.  Irvine looks really sick, along with nearly everybody.  Samanosuke takes the scroll in front of it with a bow.  He reads it as some journal, which shows a similar quest as his.  The monk's place moves, revealing a door.  They met up with a few of the weak farmer demons, and dispose of them.  Acronos, with his newly revealed tendency to search every nook and cranny, found something else, a glowing rock.  The computer reveals it as a fluorite.  They continue.  Next is a room with a blue light at the end and many jars.  Samanosuke slashes one into oblivion and is about to continue, when Irvine stops him.

Irvine: "Hey!  This stuff could be worth cash!"

Computer: "Monetary value discerned.  Here: Very little.  Earth: A couple hundred dollars.  Traverse Town: Several thousand munny."

Irvine: "HOO- HAH!"

Maioko: "(Rolls eyes) jeez Irvine, you're greedy!"

Irvine: "And?  Your point is what?"

Maioko: "And I expected any less?"

Irvine: "Hey Acronos, put this stuff in your pocket."

Acronos: "Irvine, I don't have a pocket large enough to fit ancient Japanese pottery… Never mind.  Whatever, I guess if the choice is between destruction and selling the stuff, I'll take selling it."

Samanosuke: "I don't care, just take it already!"

Acronos: "Fine, fine." So he placed it in the pocket and they moved on, but only a tiny bit, since they met up with a crystal orb shining with blue light.  Samanosuke picked it up, and it attached to his gauntlet.  He held out his hand purple flames spread out in a line.  They receded, leaving behind a blue katana.  It courses with lightning.  They keep going, and Samanosuke finds a trick treasure box.  After a bit of fiddling, they unlock it and get… A rope ladder?

Irvine: "Well that sucked.  All that work for nothing."

Maioko: "May I remind you that you did nothing?"

Irvine: "Well, uh, I meant 'work' in general, not just towards myself."

Maioko: "Right, _sure_ you did…"

Irvine: "I'm serious!" This argument would have persisted for some time, but Acronos decided to stop it.

Acronos: "Hey guys?  Uhh, stairs, everyone left already?"

Both: "Whoa!" So they left, through a sliding exit to the outside.

Selphie: "Now where are we?"

Samanosuke: "I believe that we are near Inabyama castle."

Acronos: "Hey!  A chest!" This revealed, they acquired whatever was in it and gave it to Samanosuke, (It was decided that Acronos held anything that was to be sold, while Samanosuke held all the items specific to the world.).  They went on and discovered a magic mirror.

Acronos: "Okay, who needs to leave?" Irvine immediately raises his hand, with Selphie raising it at the same time.  Yuna sorta raises her hand, but thinks better of it.  Tidus says that he wants revenge.  Acronos then has the gummi ship send them all up, and he programs it to return on call, and then sends it on its way.  He then goes back down.  They look at the giant door next to them, which has some weird blue crystal with veins blocking the door on it.  Samanosuke sees that his gauntlet reacts and holds it up to the crystal, which dulls and retracts.  They go through and meet up with some spike-shelled, bipedal turtles in armor with swords that look like hatchets.  For a moment everyone stares and then attacks.  The things stand still for the attacks sometimes, but when they attack its only with easily dodged swipes, or turning into a ball and rolling into someone.  It doesn't matter, even though there are several waves, they all die and Samanosuke absorbs their souls.  Through the next gate they see the castle and a giant alter, block, thing in the middle of the way, so they go around, only to be met with demons.  Easily dispatched, until they meet up with a Minotaur.  This already huge thing is wielding a huge axe, with an enormous sword strapped to its back.  A few are rendered indecisive about attacking it, but not Samanosuke, who bravely charges it, attacking.  The thing swings a downward slash, which Samanosuke blocks, but continues with a stab.    

  However, Acronos has rushed in and guarded it, then Maioko gave it a powerful punch to the stomach, sending it back, and then Acane stabbed it with her spear, left it in there, drew her swords, and touched them to the spear, giving that thing one hell of a shock!  The thing still lives for whatever reason and rips her spear out of its chest.  However, before it can do anything, Samanosuke charges and hits it with a four-strike combo, which it blocks the last one of.  The two lock blades and each tries to push the other off.  

  Everyone steps in to help out Samanosuke, but he can take care of himself, sending the thing flying by martial arts and throwing it over his shoulder.  He then stabs it in the stomach.  The thing still lived however, and started to get up as he wiped his blade.  Acronos, mildly ticked, stabs the thing himself, finally ending its life.  They wipe the sweat off their brows, but see another one.  

  They get a bit ticked, but everyone else gets this one.  Lulu blasts it with fire; Wakka hits it with an ice Blitzball; Auron hits it with all his might, sending it into a wall, Tidus hits it with a few quick slashes; Kairi flings her staff out and sends electricity through it, Yuna blasts it with holy magic, and then Tifa delivers the final blow: Final Heaven.  It exploded all over the wall.  With a nod they set off again.  Since there was a red crystal-orb-vein-thing covering the door to the castle, they went to the door next to it.  They see a few monsters, nothing too hard and look down to see a hole in the wall.

Acronos: "I can jump it, I think?"

Maioko: "How'd you get back up?"

Acronos: "I think I can climb it."

Samanosuke: "Would it not be easier to make use of this rope ladder we acquired?"

Acronos: "You know that's just crazy enough to work!"

Samanosuke: "How is the idea crazy?  I do not understand what you mean, it is simple stratagem."

Acronos: "… It's an expression.  (Sees the blank look on his face) … Remind me to not use slang here."

Samanosuke: "Slang?"

Maioko: "(Pats him on the back) Just let it go."

Tifa: "Don't worry, not even people from our time period understand him sometimes."

Samanosuke: "Time period?  Do you mean that you came here from another time?"

Acronos: "World, to be precise.  Believe me, it'll take too long to explain, we need to find princess Yuki."

Samanosuke: "… I trust you, for now."

Acane: "Don't worry, we're only here to help.  Irvine, he was here for money, but that's beside the point."

Tidus: "Can we get going, I already put the ladder down."

Tifa: " (From down below) Hurry up!" Everyone jumped down and headed on their way.  They found another magic mirror, along with a weird box.

Samanosuke: "It appears that you must select the proper things from this ancient language.  Unfortunately, all we have is the book we found earlier."

Acronos: "Not a problem.  Computer, translate." It did so and he opened the box.  Inside was a strange jewel.  Samanosuke took it and it was absorbed into his hand, he said he felt stronger.  They went inside the rooms, but not before Acronos, feeling a bit slash-happy, cut down some nearby boxes to find yet another treasure chest.  Inside they found…

Giant demon: "Well, well, look what we have here, humans!"

Samanosuke: "Tell me where princess Yuki is!"

Demon: "Hmm, humans are better when angry, and I haven't eaten in a while…"

Acane: "Eww!" The demon swung his club down, but Samanosuke rolled away, and settled into a ready stance.  With Acronos behind him, Samanosuke in front, Tifa and Maioko to the sides, and everyone else coming in when there was an opening, he was quickly overwhelmed.

Demon: "Argh, damn!  Well, I guess those weird things might come in handy now.  Heartless!" First two shadows popped up, then dark power began to encircle him.  Soon he had black armor on, and looked twice as strong.  The demons they'd met up with earlier appeared, except that they had heartless symbols and were much stronger.  For a moment everyone hesitated, but Tidus charged in at the demon.  It swung its club much faster this time, but Tidus, being smaller and more agile, was able to jump over it and into Spiral Cut.  Yuna knew when she was out-classed in strength, so she began casting defense spells on Tidus, Acronos, Samanosuke, and Maioko, knowing full well that they'd probably attack more.  Tidus and Samanosuke attacked the demon, mainly because Acronos told them to be the ones to do so, and covered their backs.  A turtle-demon ran at him, but he noticed that it seemed more erect, its armor stronger, and it had two katanas on its back.  Upon seeing the darkness symbol on its chest, Acronos absorbed its power, and strangely enough the name Leonardo came to mind.  Everyone continued to fight, but were slowly being overwhelmed themselves.  This is when Samanosuke busted out a magic technique of his own, his blade shone with blue light, elongated a bit, and he started slashing a few times at the demon general, and then did a downward slash that summoned a large bolt of lightning in its wake.  Acronos' blade, the blue portion, began to course with electricity and he felt the technique becoming known.  While this was powerful, the demon general was not yet dead.  Tidus decided to do what Samanosuke did, and started Blitz Ace.  The demon general moved back and was about to summon a horde of demon-heartless, but found that it couldn't do that or move anymore.  Perhaps it was due to the dart that had imbedded itself into its skull, courtesy of Acronos?  Tidus finished the slashing portion of Blitz Ace, this time a bit longer, and jumped into the air.  He gestured to Samanosuke who charged his blade and threw a ball of electricity at Tidus' foot.  Tidus kicked it, really hard, and it smashed into the demon general's skull, blinding it and sending it reeling.

Demon General: "Ugh!  How could I have been defeated, by a human?!"

Samanosuke: "Silence demon!  Go back to where you came from."

Acronos: "Well that was pleasant.  Anyone else feel as though we might need to worry?"

Acane: "Chickening out, keyblade master?"

Acronos: "(Smirking) Now what might make you think that?  Caution is better than foolishness, though."

Samanosuke: "We should be on our way." They went through a door next to the carcass, which housed an herb in a treasure chest.  Upon entering, they heard weird noises.  They went forward until they reached another door.  They saw some sort of scientist there, a demon scientist that is.

Demon: "Ooo, look at this.  The dripping blood and, ooh, here's a liver!" He said this like a child in a toy store.  His voice was odd, one moment kinda nasally, the next, deep and mildly creepy.  Nobody moved, everyone's first reaction was disgust, as the scientist had red tentacles coming out of its head, orange skin, and who knew what those tentacles were doing, (Better yet, who wanted to?).

Samanosuke: "Who are you?" The thing's tentacles retracted.

Demon: "A puny human, what are you doing here?  No matter, you are not worth my time."

Samanosuke: "Where is princess Yuki!"

Demon: "That doesn't concern you.  Heh, but it won't matter soon, for she will be sacrificed and Nobunaga's contract with the demons will be completed once he drinks her blood."

Acronos: "That is disgusting."

Samanosuke: "I will not allow such a thing!"

Demon: "Oh, and who are you to try?  Just for that, come and face my latest creation.  Reynaldo, bite the belly of this maggot and feast upon his bloody flesh!" Cackling, it descended on a platform with the mutilated body.  The thing called Reynaldo turned out to be vaguely humanoid, pink skin, purple clothing, (apparently, it could have been the skin), long stretchy tentacles for arms, and spikes coming out of its back.  Actually it didn't seem that formidable.

Acronos: "And we're supposed to be afraid of chewing gum, why?" Reynaldo swung its tentacle at him, though he was quite far away.  The tentacle stretched to compensate for the distance, but Acronos caught it in one hand.  It then buried the other in the ground.  From out of nowhere it wrapped around Acronos' leg, attempting to pull him down.  Slightly ticked, he cut it off, and it let go.  Reynaldo regenerated the missing appendage.

Acronos: "Anyone else want to take this thing?  If so please say, 'cause I'm doing it myself if no one offers."  No one raised his or her hand.  He muttered something that sounded like: "Fine.  Be that way." And stabbed it in where the heart should be.  No reaction, the stupid thing had the consistency of gum, and about that IQ too.  This time, with a little more gusto, he cut it in two.  It fell to the ground.  He smirked and turned around.  He took one step, which landed a bit hard as he remembered never to leave a body down without checking to see if it wasn't going to attack.  He turned around to see two Reynaldo rising up.  His eye twitched and he cut them both in half.  They started to reform, so he stabbed two in the gut before the others got up.  The ones left, he jumped up and did a kick that sent them to the ground.  He stabbed them as well.

Acronos: "Well.  That was… Invigorating."  While this had been going on, Samanosuke had been looking around.   He found a red orb, which he attached to his gauntlet, turning it into a red broadsword and activating the section of Acronos' keyblade that was red.

Tidus: "Okay, that was one of the most disgusting things I've seen, and I think it'll get worse.  Can I leave?"

Yuna: "I have to agree with Tidus on this one."

Lulu: "Don't take this the wrong way, but I have to go too, I have to, uhh…"

Wakka: "She has to accompany me since I might do something stupid and Tidus might encourage it."

Lulu: "(Silent thanks) Right."

Acronos: "(Knowing full well what they meant) Okay, lets go back."

Samanosuke: "Anyone else?  Just so you know, things _will_ get worse."

Tifa: "Me, fear death?  No, I only respect it.  Plus, I've gotten over the disgust that comes with war."

Auron: "… Whatever you have, I can take."

Kairi: "On second thought, maybe I'll take this one off."

Acane: "I've seen worse, I'll be alright."

Maioko: "Huh?  You mean you even have to ask?"

Acronos: "I've got no choice in the matter."

Samanosuke: "Good, then lets go." They walked back from where they came.  Upon reaching the room where their battle had occurred, weird things composed of skulls stuck together around an eye, which emitted blue energy, absorbed the souls of the demon general.  They then wandered around, a bit out of sword reach, from the ground.  Samanosuke headed to the door, but stopped and turned around, waiting for them to descend.  It took a bit until everyone realized what he was doing, and then killed the things themselves.  Wakka took most of them out, while Acronos got one or two.  Samanosuke absorbed their souls.  There was another door out, but it was covered in the red crystal thing.  Samanosuke's fire orb reacted, allowing them access to the door.  Once out they headed for the magic mirror.  With a wave, everyone who needed to do so left.  Samanosuke then closed his eyes.  His blade changed to the thunder variety and began absorbing souls.  Soon it transformed into a stronger version.  Samanosuke then channeled souls into his thunder crystal, then his fire sword, but ran out of souls.  They continued on their way.

Acane: "Where to?"

Acronos: "There was a red crystal on the door to Inabyama castle, or whatever it was called.  Samanosuke, you'll need to open that one."  Following that statement, they did so, but not before killing a few demons, in fact, so many were killed as to be recognized as training.  Samanosuke managed to enhance his fire sword.  They then entered the castle, only to find dead bodies piled everywhere, the stairs busted, in short it looked like a massacre.  They entered a nearby door, which contained a blue liquid that allowed you to refill your magic power.  Acronos wandered around, and he reached an oddly blank wall nearby.  A freaky man in a cocoon with a long mustache hung upside down from the ceiling, and then raised himself back up.

Acronos: "Jesus Christ that was freaky!"

Acane: "Who?"

Acronos: "… Something religious I think.  You either use God, or Jesus, though I can't quite remember why."

Maioko: "Ah, you were Christian."

Acronos: "I think."

Maioko: "Well, that's interesting, because-."

Acane: "Later, we've got demons to slaughter." They left and searched a bit, finding a treasure chest, and then entering a room to find a short slightly bald man holding onto a kid.

Kid: "Let go of me!"

Weirdo: "No, you come with me!" Samanosuke threw him off.

Samanosuke: "Why are you harassing him?"

Weirdo: "No matter.  Say, you're Samanosuke Akechi, aren't you?  Yes you are!  How'd you like to work for the Oda clan?  We have an excellent dental plan."

Samanosuke: "I work for nobody!  My life is my own to command, and besides, I have pretty good teeth, see?" He shows rather white teeth.

Acronos: "How's that possible, I didn't think toothpaste was invented yet.  Or that anyone cleaned their teeth at all yet."

Weirdo: "We have our ways, though the demons do use this toothpaste you speak of.  Are you a demon?"

Acronos: "I'm one third Devil."

Weirdo: "Is there a difference?"

Ifrit: "(Popping up, rather pissed) Hell yeah!  We Devils are far superior to the demons, not only in rank, but in power as well.  We tend to be smarter, more agile, and definitely stronger.  We use technology, but rely on our own power to win fights mainly, which is far more than enough.  (Has set many things on fire due to rage, including the weirdo)"

Weirdo: "Cough.  I see your point.  How does one make a contract with you Devils?"

Ifrit: "We work for nobody!  Except Satan of course."

Weirdo: "Ah.  (Smothers the fire on him)"

Ifrit: "Who are you?  Why are you making a contract with the demons?"

Weirdo: "I am Tokichiro.  I am not the one making the contract with the demons, but my lord Nobunaga."

Ifrit: "I've heard of him."

Acronos: "But Ifrit… Wait, Hell extends everywhere, never mind."

Tokichiro: "Well, if you will not serve the Oda clan, I guess it's your own fault." He left laughing.  Ifrit disappeared in flames.  They enter the door to the right, which contains several scrolls on the journey and some translator books.  Upon entering the other door from where they met Tokichiro, they met up with a few ninja demons, easily dispatched.  They entered a small passageway that only held one person at a time.  It had a door midway with a weird pit on it.  Upon moving further, the kid they'd first met came running down the hallway, followed closely by a woman in ninja garb, namely an orange dress that had no sleeves and ended before her knees.  She had a black band around her stomach, and arm guards with black cloth underneath.  She also had black leggings.  Her only colors were black and orange.  The boy stopped upon seeing Samanosuke.

Ninja: "Samanosuke… Is there something you'd like to ask this young man?"

Samanosuke: "Might I ask who you are?"

Boy: "Why should I tell you?  The other samurai tried to hurt me."

Acronos: "Kid, I'm no samurai, and Samanosuke isn't bad at all."

Boy: "Who are you all then?"

Acronos: "I'm the keyblade master, Acronos.  This is my team, but we're short several members due to the dead bodies making everybody sick."

Boy: "Keyblade?  I'm Yumemaru."

Acronos: "I suppose not every world has a legend for it.  This is my keyblade, (Draws said weapon) and it can unlock, lock, and seal anything, including worlds and their barriers.  This one was left unsealed, so I need to seal it."

Yumemaru: "Seal worlds?  I don't understand."

Acronos: "Don't worry, this world is large, it'll take most your life to see it all, so you don't need to worry about going to other worlds.  Just know that if you meet up with any heartless, I'm here to watch your back."

Yumemaru: "Heartless?  You mean these?  (Summons a few shadows) Some guy who looked a bit like you, but in a cloak taught me to summon them through this, (Holds up a heartless emblem).  I can only summon these weaker ones."

Acronos: "Yumemaru, be very careful with that.  While the heartless look weak, and are that way, if you let your guard down, or use their power too much, they'll devour your heart, your soul."

Yumemaru: "Yeesh, you take it then."

Acronos: "Thanks.  Now, why are you here?  While you may be able to summon shadows, they can't possibly compete with the stuff in here and you knew that."

Yumemaru: "I don't have to tell you."

Acronos: "(Donning the mask of a whiny kid) Awwwwwwww, but why not?"

Yumemaru: "Heh.  You're funny.  Okay, I'm here to search for my sister, princess Yuki."

Acronos: "She's your sister?  Funny, you don't look similar, oh well."

Yumemaru: "She's my sister through adoption or whatever it is she called it."

Acronos: "Ah.  Well, I'm sorry, but I can't let you wander around here, I don't want to see you impaled like everything else around here.  Someone will have to look after you."

Yumemaru: "I'm not so weak, I can take care of myself!"

Acronos: "Are you in possession of a magical blade that can cut through steel?"

Yumemaru: "Uhh, not really…"

Acronos: "Then you'd be another snack for the demons wandering around here, they're powerful."

Yumemaru: "I guess, but I've survived up until now."

Acronos: "Might I remind you that it is difficult even for us, experienced warriors, to take on the demon-heartless?  Also, Tokichiro is looking for you, and he's crafty and quick, more so than any demon."

Yumemaru: "That guy?  With my heartless… oh wait, I gave the emblem to you."

Acronos: "Tell you what, how about you stick with Kaede or Samanosuke?  Our group will divide to go with either, so you get to explore, _and_ not get eaten, how's that sound?"

Yumemaru: "Pretty good, I suppose." In one ear and out the other, a ninja demon pokes him, and he grabs the emblem, summons invisibles and charges.  Everyone just stands around blinking.

Acronos: "A tad absent-minded, eh?  Since when could he summon invisibles?"

Samanosuke: "Umm, I don't know?  Lets go?" They headed on their way.  This was quite a distance, and involved the slaughter of many demons, heartless, and their combos, (Yeah, I just skipped a good portion of the walking part of the game, I think I'll just rush to the conversations, boss battles and such.) At one point they reached a large, rather innocent hallway, but it had levers in various places.  Kaede caught up to them there, and said a few things she'd found out about Yumemaru, Tokichiro, and Yuki.  With a nod, they headed off, but were stopped by gates crashing in front and behind them, but the gates were made of wooden spears, and not iron or something.  Kaede and Samanosuke looked around, while Acronos was hacking away merrily at the gate along with Auron and Acane.  Maioko, being less inclined to hurting her hands for no good reason, pointed out the levers.  Samanosuke pulled the one next to them, and the front gate lifted.  He let go and it dropped, so he held on to it.  Kaede grabbed the next one, and it continued in this manner until they reached the end.  After that was a very dark room, but the blue magic spirits coming from a fountain gave a tiny bit of light.  Everyone refilled their magic, and Acronos noticed unlit candles.  Samanosuke took his fire sword out and performed its magic attack, which was an overhand strike that sent a line of flame forward, which lit the candles.  Maioko opened a nearby door that hadn't been observable previously.  They entered a room with many squares with X's in different colored squares.  There was one O at the end.  Samanosuke stepped on the nearest one, which dropped several other squares, exposing a spike pit, and spikes surrounded him.

Acronos: "I suppose this is the trap segment?" He then simply jumped over all of them until he stepped onto the "O", which put everything back to normal, in fact, it flipped all the squares over so as not to need to do that again.  In the next room, the walls were gray stone.  Acronos noticed mold and figured that it probably became very wet around here for whatever reason… Wet room, trap session?  It clicked and he, with a massive shove, pushed everyone outside the door, which sealed shut behind them.  Maioko and Kaede pounded on the door and asked what was going on.  Samanosuke replied that he appeared to be trapped.  Acronos thanked him for stating the obvious, and then said the room would probably fill with water, and then water began to pour from spouts on the ceiling, rather quickly too.  Acronos reached into the never-ending pocket and started to root around for some sort of underwater breathing apparatus.  He found none.  He told Samanosuke to take a big breath before they were totally submerged and hold his breath.  Acronos knew that due to whatever reason, he could hold his breath longer than most humans, probably the Devil qualities.  Kaede found a puzzle outside, which had some blocks with two being halves of a seal.  She, Maioko, and Acane all worked on it for a long time.  Auron noticed that the place was a second from being totally filled, so he shoved them aside, worked for a moment and set the pieces of the seal in the middle.  The water inside the cell lowered and Acronos and Samanosuke stepped out calmly.

Acronos: "I'd ask where to find a room to change in, but I suppose there's no place in a blood soaked castle to change, eh?"

Samanosuke: "Lets keep going."

Acronos: "I get the feeling we don't have much left." He was right, because the next room had no traps, and just a cord at one end of the room.  Acronos walked up to it, while everyone stood near the door, so as not to be impaled, just in case.  He pulled the cord and a set of stairs fell down, and all the traps stopped.

Kaede: "Phew, glad that's over."

Maioko: "You guys seem to attract death to yourselves, eh?"

Acronos: "Death seems to like me.  Oh well, I still have no trouble escaping it."

Tifa: "Okay, I think we should be on our way."

Acane: "Hey Kaede, do you need any help?  You have no magical weapon, and you're alone."

Kaede: "Well, I think I'll be okay."

Acronos: "Might not be a bad idea for someone to go with you, but do as you feel."

Kaede: "Well, they'd have to know something of ninjitsu."

Maioko: "I know a thing or two."

Kaede: "Like?"

Maioko: "I can pick locks, I know most pressure points, I can keep totally silent, I can jump really high, and all that other fun stuff."

Kaede: "Hmm, well I guess you wouldn't slow me down any."

Acane: "I don't know what ninjitsu is, but I can do everything Maioko said she could." You could see the sparks flying even if you were blind, so obviously Acronos noticed.

Acronos: "Hey, uh, what's with the sparks?"

Maioko & Acane: "Girl thing."

Acronos: "Right… Well, that's Kaede, Maioko, and Acane, anyone else?"

Auron: "I… am not very good those arts."

Acronos: "But you disappear frequently, and can blend with shadows easily!"

Auron: "I am not as nimble.  I will go with you and Samanosuke."

Samanosuke: "That leaves you, um, Tifa?"

Tifa: "I don't care, I'm okay at both sides."

Acronos: "I don't know, I think that we have ample power."

Kaede: "We're fine too."

Tifa: "I've got a coin, wanna flip?"

Acronos: "Cool!"

Acronos & Maioko: "Heads!  (Stare angrily) Heads!  Tails!  Heads!  Grr!"

Acane: "Tails."

Auron: "Heads."

Tifa: "Flipping… Heads.  Best two out of three?"

Acane: "Nah, that's fine."

Auron: "Hey, lovers!" Both whip their heads to face him and begin shouting.

Auron: "Whatever… Tifa's going with us, Acronos.  Now stop flirting and lets get a move on!"

Acronos: "Flirting?  Is flirting when you attack someone?  I still don't understand that whole concept."

Maioko: "(Hits him upside the head) No, it's when you use your charms to try and gain someone's attention or something… The meaning differs with everybody."

Acronos: "Oh, cool, thanks.  By the way, I was _not_ doing that."

Maioko: "Yeah, I know.  However, Auron has a point, see you!"

Acronos: "Later, Maioko!"

Samanosuke: "We'll meet up soon, Kaede."

Kaede: "Right."

Auron: "Our paths will cross, now lets go before this countryside is infested completely."

Acronos: "Okay.  Hey Samanosuke, I noticed a chest back there, I think we'd better get it. "  They did, getting holy armor for Samanosuke, (By the way, he'd been wearing regular red samurai armor up to this point, the holy armor is golden)

  To make things shorter, Samanosuke's group headed up the stairs and progressed upwards until they reached the top of the castle.  There they found that princess Yuki's room had been ransacked earlier.  Samanosuke noticed a desk and mentioned it, but said that there was no time to write a love letter.  That stopped Acronos dead in his tracks.  Slowly, he turned around and asked him to repeat that.  

  Samanosuke did so, Acronos said that he thought so, and burst out laughing.  When asked what was so funny, Acronos replied that Samanosuke seemed to be such a big macho guy who kept his emotions to himself that the idea of him writing a love letter simply struck him as very funny.  A minute later they all were on the balcony where there was a room sealed with a green crystal-vein-thing, so Acronos figured that they'd be getting a wind crystal soon.  Yumemaru was head inside yelling to let him out.  Acronos and Samanosuke comforted him a bit and told him they'd bust him out in a second.  

  They told him to wait for a few minutes, and headed up to the roof.  There they found a gray skinned warrior.  He was a bit taller than most, but not Acronos.  He had pants, a metal shield, a hefty scimitar, and a horned helmet.  He also had a green orb where Samanosuke usually kept his orbs.  

  This was taken as a sign that they'd have Yumemaru out very soon.  Not so, since this guy was a great warrior, easily defending against most attacks.  When a pincer of Acronos and Samanosuke was used, he blocked with his sword and shield.  When everyone attacked, he did a spin that sent everybody back a few feet.  Nevertheless, he still took a hit here and there, and Acronos kept attacking his shield, hoping to break it.  

  Finally, Acronos noticed the one imperfection in the forge of the shield and used his version of the flaming sword to cleave the shield in two.  The warrior acquired a heartless symbol and a massive blade, but didn't summon anything.  Now everyone was having problems, especially when he flung Acronos off the roof entirely.  Acronos managed to grab the balcony and throw himself back up, and then executed his downward slash to cleave through the warrior's helmet.  The fight lasted quite a while, but finally they won.  

  Samanosuke took the orb and went downstairs, opening the closet where Yumemaru was being held.  They all went downstairs to the one room that had a bed and no monsters.  Kaede and company was there, waiting.  They put Yumemaru down, and Samanosuke talked to him for a bit, mentioning that he should see the world to understand life better. A lady ran in.  She looked rather plain, not out of the ordinary, and said that she was a maid for princess Yuki.  When asked, Yumemaru said that he didn't know all the maids too well, so she might be or might not be who she said she was.  

  The groups stayed as they were and Acronos mentioned that there was a door they hadn't explored yet nearby.  To that door they went, and it was bound by a crystal-vein-thing, but with two crystals.  Behind this were three orbs that Samanosuke activated with his orbs.  This opened a chute down to who knew where.  Actually, it didn't lead too far.

  Basically, it leads to a place where it seemed that the demons had made a greater stronghold, since the place had blood everywhere.  Blood, stray organs, that kind of thing, but everyone trudged onwards.  After cleaving through plenty of Reynaldo, the group reached a slaughterhouse of sorts.  There were some weights at the end, and being the slash happy people they were, Acronos and Samanosuke hacked through the rope, which dredged up the rosary of communication.  This allowed one to talk with the dead.  Luckily there was one right next to them, and conversation was so freaky that it stopped after any information was given.

  Passing from that room to another set of doors led to a room lit by blue torches.  Sensing a trap, Acronos, Samanosuke, Auron and Tifa moved slowly to the chest at the end of the room.  Nothing happened, so they opened the chest to find the purifier bell.  This caused scythes to start swinging.

Acronos: "Great, _now_ they start swinging, not _before_ we go forward, oh no, it can't be that simple."

Auron: "The whining…"

Acronos: "I was hoping to either rust the blades or make the things commit suicide."

Tifa: "…?"

Acronos: "I think that was a memory of sorts… Hitchhiker's Guide to the Universe?"

Auron: "I guess we'll ask Maioko when we return."

Samanosuke: "In case you haven't noticed, we are going to become sliced pork if we are not careful."

Acronos: "Okay, just let me try one more stupid idea…" He then swings his keyblade at the oncoming scythe full force, which shatters the scythe quite easily.

Auron: "That was indeed a stupid idea, but oddly enough, it worked."

Acronos: "Luck and I have a long standing relationship."

Samanosuke: "Ahem, may we continue?"

Acronos: "Sure." He cuts down the remaining blades and they exit.  Remembering a door near the entrance that was covered in impure souls, they backtracked until they reached it.  Upon hearing the ringing of the bell, the souls retreated to wherever they could.  The door opened easily.  The next room was a long hallway that had many demon samurai things encased in glass.  Everyone took out their weapons, though most had them out to begin with.  Three of the demons crashed through their prisons and attacked slowly.  They had long katanas, long arms, and were generally long and slow.  However, when Samanosuke was cutting through one and lost focus for a moment, it grabbed him by the neck and began to choke him.  After a moment of wriggling, he kicked it and landed back on the floor, then finished it off.  They continued onwards to a torture room where they found another dead guy who could talk and he mentioned the insane man Acronos had met earlier in the room with the magic mirror, the one that hung down.  After picking up a fluorite in the iron maiden, they opened a trick treasure box, which gave the blue key.  Acronos half expected to have to explain its importance, but there was no one who was there to argue.  He found that he missed his new friends a bit.  Oh well, they continued to the door that needed the blue key.  Inside was half normal, and half blue-green stone of sorts.  Tokichiro came out from behind it.

Tokichiro: "Well hello.  I will ask you again, are you _sure_ you don't want to work for the Oda clan?  Not only will we offer you great pay and a good dental plan, but this time, I'm willing to offer you demonic powers and opponents created to your specifications, worthy of even you!"

Samanosuke: "Damn, that is a good offer.  However, I'm afraid I must refuse, I worked for somebody once, but after going out into the world, I've found that these silly clan battles mean next to nothing.  I am not willing to participate in senseless bloodshed."

Acronos: "But what about what we're doing here?"

Samanosuke: "These are demons, and also we have the purpose of finding princess Yuki.  As well as, as you'd say: 'slaughtering anything that dares to come in our way!'  I think that's similar to your usual eloquence?" 

Acronos: "Indeed it is.  Oh, and Tokichiro, I can't accept because I'm already tied to my keyblade and its duty, so, no dice from me."

Auron: "No thank you, I don't work well with demons, too much experience."

Tifa: "Bleh, working with people like you?  No way!"

Tokichiro: "If that's how you feel, then I can't let you leave here alive!" A ring of energy of the same color surrounded them.  From the tip of the structure behind Tokichiro, a beam of electricity blasted everyone, making them unable to get up from their crouches.

Tokichiro: "I think Kaede will be getting an unexpected visitor soon!   Ah Hahahahaha!"

Acronos turns his wrist and the computer shows a hologram of Kaede.  She's saying something to Yumemaru, but Samanosuke comes in.  Acronos looks at him, then back at the hologram.  Kaede asks the fake Samanosuke if he's found out anything.  Another Acronos comes in as well, saying that the search had been a bust, but there was no humor to his voice, even though there was supposed to be.  Maioko looked a bit speculative, since she knew him pretty well and felt the absence of humor.  Acane was looking at Samanosuke, noticing that he had no gauntlet.  They started to unsheathe their weapons, but the nurse grabbed Yumemaru, distracting them.  Samanosuke punched Kaede in the solar plexus, knocking her out slowly.  Acronos bashed Maioko over the head with a copy of his original keyblade.  Acane jumped back, unsheathing her weapons.  Samanosuke smirked, raised his blade, and fired a purple fireball at her.  She blocked it, but Acronos kneed her in the skull, hard.  Everyone good in the room had passed out momentarily.  The nurse started to take Yumemaru, but he summoned shadows.  They clawed at her until she let go, bleeding.  The Samanosuke swung his blade, but a defender appeared.  The two saw a problem, Yumemaru was actually a bit strong with his ability to summon heartless.  Acronos swaggered forward, smirking heavily, and summoned his shadow, Umbra.  Then Subzero, then Sardukar, and then Leonardo.  Yumemaru had his shadows gang up on Acronos' with his defender to take on Leonardo and Sardukar, while a newly summoned fire shadow attacked Subzero.  Yumemaru was very concentrated on this, so he didn't see the nurse whack him upside the head with two fists, knocking him out.

Tokichiro: "See?  Muahahahaha!  Hack, hack!"

Acronos: "(struggling) Your evil laugh… SUCKS!!"

Tokichiro: "That's for my lord, I suppose.  I bet you can't do better."

Acronos: "(Starts laughing maniacally, so much so, and so loudly that he scares Tokichiro into a fetal ball.)  There, now _that_ is an evil laugh."

Samanosuke: "Are you sure you're good?"

Acronos: "Actually, I chose an element that is light and darkness combined equally, giving me both powers.  The actual name is a mystery, but its nickname is justice."

Auron: "Smart choice."

Acronos: "I'm a good strategist."

Tokichiro: "Damn you, die!"

Acronos: "Old!"

Tokichiro: "(Yells out profanities in Japanese, Samanosuke's eyes widen, so do Acronos' once his computer translates)"

Samanosuke: "I… Didn't … even… know…. half of those…"

Acronos: "Be glad you didn't.  Here's one for you, Tokichiro!  'May the fleas and ticks of a thousand camels nestle in your nose-hairs!'  How's that?"

Tokichiro: "Not bad, a little odd, but how about this?!  (More profanities)"

Acronos: "(Reads translation, slides into profanities in every language he knows, which, if you remember his time within the door of justice, is quite a lot.)"

Tokichiro: "I don't even want to know what you just said.  Be gone!" The floor opens around them, sending them down.  Tifa and Auron are sent a bit ahead of Acronos and Samanosuke.  Lets have the scene switch to the girls, shall we?

Upon awakening, Maioko and Acane have a few profanities of their own to let fly.  Kaede silences them, and they leave.  Upon exiting the room, they find a dying soldier.  He mentions the West prison and monsters there.  Maioko heals him and tells him to run the hell away from here unless he wants to die a very painful death.  He does so, giving them the red key.  Kaede has to slice a few demons away to get him to a door though.  She isn't the strongest person, but her agility makes up for it, along with her ability to instantly kill several types of demons with a knife to the throat.  They try to leave from where they came in the beginning, but the crystal-vein-thing re-stretches, so they head to another door.  This one leads to the door for the red key, so they go in.  It's a distance, with several enemies, some on the roof, firing from there.  Acane kills them, with her ability to run on walls, spearing her opponents.  At one point, there are just too many.  Kaede starts to wonder if retreat isn't such a bad idea.  Acane scolds her playfully, and then floods the floor with her water spear.  Maioko grabs Kaede and jumps to the roof.  Acane then zaps all the demons by stabbing her electric swords into the water.  She then jumps up after Kaede and Maioko.

Acane: "Why didn't we think to go on the roof before?"

Kaede: "The thought didn't cross my mind."

Maioko: "Anyone else feels like Charlie's Angels?"

Kaede & Acane: "(In unison) Who're Charlie's Angels?"

Maioko: "Never mind, they're weird anyway."

Kaede: "Who are these people you speak of?"

Maioko: "Forget it." They continue.  Upon reaching a garden area, some ninjas attack.  Not for very long, they're killed really quickly.  Kaede uses her Shinobi kit on the door to open it.  They enter a room with a Magic Mirror.  Continuing onwards, they find a door that is barred pretty tightly.  Maioko and Acane wonder how to bust in or through, but Kaede says that it's best to take the door in this case, just to save time.  Maioko responds that it'll probably take longer, Acane just motions for them to follow her.  Grabbing a gear from a fallen soldier, they go back to a place where they'd previously killed some archers.  They scale the ladder there, and then go down another, then another, followed by a door requiring the Shinobi kit.  Through another straight path until they reach a room with several furnaces.  Maioko starts to walk forward, only to jump back, narrowly avoiding the flame that shot out of it.  The flames shot out at intervals, but Acane saved some time, ran along the wall, reached the door, and yelled to Kaede to pull the chain nearby.  A few minutes inside and she returns with a gold plate that would've fit into the door, and an herb.  Returning to another room, this one has a journal, and a compartment with some gears and a pull-tab.  Maioko puts the gear that they'd found in, and Kaede pulls the tab.  It opens to a small room with a silver plate, and a fluorite.  Kaede sees some studying utensils, and says that no matter what you do, it won't change your pre-existing destiny.  Maioko says that's not true.  They begin a philosophical argument, and continue it, even while going back to the door and slicing through demons.  Acane puts the two plates in the door while the two still argue.  They enter a house on fire.  However, the fire isn't too severe, concentrated in only certain points.  A farmer demon runs at them.  Acane draws her spear, waiting to skewer it, but Maioko tells her to put her weapon down.  The stupid demon runs into the fire and nearly dies!  It pulls back, and then tries again, only to die instantly.  Continuing onwards through a door, they find a fluorite and a trick treasure box that takes a few minutes for them to solve.  It holds the sacred knife for Kaede.  Maioko mentions that Acronos could use a knife like that, and so could she.  Kaede says that she'll give Acronos her old knife.  Maioko says his is probably magic-forged and better anyway.  Kaede offers her the knife, but Maioko says that it's okay, that she's fine with crushing skulls for now.  Onwards, they go until they reach some tentacles, which nobody can cut, except for Kaede and her sacred knife.  Finally they reach the end, which is a holding cell.  Princess Yuki is inside.  Kaede works on picking the lock, while talking with her.  It turns out that Yuki is envious of her lifestyle, but is sympathetic.  Yuki is a very nice person.  Maioko steals one of Kaede's kunai and tells Yuki to use it on demons if she really has to.  The mad scientist who they'd met while he was experimenting on someone came from the shadows.  He laughed and said something about death or stuff like it.  Maioko nodded to Yuki.  She looked reluctant, but she stabbed him in the throat pretty hard.  He staggered back, coughing.  Maioko told everyone to stand back, and performed Final Heaven, smashing through the bars, sending them onto the mad scientist.  He yelled for his new demon.  It appeared, or rather, didn't.  Acane laughed, but was hit from behind by the invisible demon.  Everyone focused, trying to hit it when it un-cloaked.  Finally, Acane closed her eyes and trusted her other senses.  She turned and jumped; stabbing through the thing while it was crawling on the ground.  Kaede stabbed it through the throat, while Maioko simply walked up slowly, and stomped her foot down, crushing its skull.  The scientist laughed from the shadows and disappeared with princess Yuki.

Maioko: "Dammit!  All that work for nothing!"

Kaede: "I've got to find Samanosuke, this is getting out of hand."

Acane: "Lets get everyone."  Now I shall have the scene switch again.

Acronos: "Oh, my head…"

Samanosuke: "Blast that Tokichiro!"

Acronos: "Oh how I'd love to."

Samanosuke: "Yes, lets go." They continued until they found a Magic Mirror.

Acronos: "Hold on, usually these have been found before something major, maybe we should recuperate."

Samanosuke: "True, let us do so." They enhanced Samanosuke's weapons and some herbs, so they were healed.  They entered the next room.  Tifa and Auron were behind a wall of red energy that blocked the exit.  In front of it was Samanosuke's clone.  Acronos backed off.

Acronos: "If you need help, ask, but this is your fight."

Samanosuke: "Indeed." Both of them charged.  After a few beatings, the real Samanosuke simply blocked and dodged every attack thrown by his clone, but when it reared its magic attack, he unleashed his magic.  In this manner, he defeated it.  Taking a deep breath, he walked to Acronos.

Samanosuke: "I believe it is your turn."

Acronos: "Hold the fort."  He walked to the center, and his clone dropped from the ceiling.  Lets call him Akron.

Akron: "Hey."

Acronos: "Hey."

Akron: "What's up?"

Acronos: "Gotta kill you."

Akron: "Really?  That's okay.  Oh yeah, I'm not just demon fodder."

Acronos: "Oh really?  Then what are you?"

Akron: "I'm just a dark copy of you."

Acronos: "So you don't have any of my light strengths?"

Akron: "Nope, but I have enhanced dark powers."

Acronos: "Neat.  Die."

Akron: "Yep.  Ladies first."

Acronos: "This will take a while."

Akron: "Not really.  (Devil triggers) Not at all."

Acronos: "Ahem… Oh, shimatta."

Samanosuke: "(Raised eyebrow)"

Acronos: "Sorry man.  Here goes nothing!" He charged, only to meet air.  The Devil triggered form of him was far superior.  He charged and slashed, used magic, skills, everything, but couldn't even hit the damned thing.  His wind magic from Samanosuke hit, but not for much.

Akron: "Give up, I am totally superior."

Acronos: "Hold on a sec…"

Akron: "I know that you're strategizing, but I won't let you." He swooped down, but Acronos managed to dodge.  An idea struck him, and he filled the room with light energy.  To be honest, it was actually healing.

Akron: "And what was the point of that?"

Acronos: "You're no longer in your Devil form, are you?"

Akron: "Hot damn!"

Acronos: "Just try to Devil trigger." Akron did, only to find that Acronos drained the energy.

Akron: "Damn you."

Acronos: "(Big smile) ^_^"

Akron: "Not a problem, I'll just kick your ass the old fashioned way, I do know all the strategies and techniques that you do, and…" As Akron continued to babble on about his superiority, Acronos edged forward slowly.  Upon being within hitting range, Acronos struck to the right with his blade, while doing a very light and quick punch to Akron's face.

Acronos: "That's your weakness, you're too confident.  Actually, that's the flaw of both light and darkness.  Justice however, does not have this."

Akron: "So, you only punched me, and lightly too."

Acronos: "Go on with that thought."

Akron: "What could you possibly… _Too _lightly?  What'd you do?"

Acronos: "Three… Two… One… Bang!" A symbol for purification by light erupted on Akron's face.  Since he was a dark copy, he slowly dissolved away.

Akron: "My death shall not be in vain!  We will figure out the perfect clones of you, and destroy you with yourself!"

Acronos: "Aw, shut up!"  With that, he charged an energy blast that sent Akron to oblivion.  The walls of energy dissolved, making Tifa and Auron fall to the ground since they'd been leaning on it.

Tifa: "Oww.  Right, let's go, we found a ladder outside this room, but it's kind of a dead end."

Acronos: "How bad can it be?"  They reach the end, which is a hole that seems bottomless.  "Oh.  That bad."

Samanosuke: "Did you say you found a ladder?"

Auron: "Yes."

Samanosuke: "Then give it to me, I see a light above us." He set up the ladder on where the land ended, and they climbed out, into Inabyama castle where the well was.

Acronos: "And it has to lead here, doesn't it?  Well, lets go, I took a look in another chest and found this evil plate, I could've sworn I saw something similar to it around here somewhere."

Samanosuke: "Why is it evil?"

Acronos: "_You_ hold it." Samanosuke took it and felt a chill go through his body; the thing reeked of hatred and pain.

Samanosuke: "You are correct, this plate is most definitely evil, however I shall hold on to it."

Acronos: "Okay, lets search for a while, and gets some training in while we're at it." They did so, with enough gusto to give Samanosuke enhancements in nearly every weapon, to the point where his gauntlet increased in level itself.  Finally, all he had to enhance was his wind saber and orb.  They then headed back to where they exited the well, and found the door Acronos mentioned.

Acronos: "Well, this is it, lets see what's behind door number one." They entered to find the nurse they'd seen earlier with Yumemaru.  With a little laughing, she turned into a giant wasp-thing.  Behind her a giant blue-green door arose, breaking apart most of the castle in the process.  She grabbed Yumemaru and took off.  The only reason she did was because the force of her wings had forced everybody back a few feet.  Kaede and her group arrived a few seconds afterwards.

Maioko: "Hey, Acronos!  You bastard, why the hell did you knock me out!?  (Chases him)"

Acronos: "Ahh!  It wasn't me, it was a dark copy!  I swear!"

Maioko: "Oh yeah, and who'll back you up, Samanosuke?"

Acronos: "Auron, Tifa, you guys, HELP!"

Auron: "Your fight.  I'll see you after you've been tended to by a medic.

Tifa: "Auron, that's not exactly comforting, but I kind of agree."

Samanosuke: "As it has been said: 'Hell hath no fury like that of a woman.'"

Kaede: "Oh Samanosuke, could you please tell me why you KNOCKED ME OUT AS WELL!!!??"

Samanosuke: "Gulp, I have the same excuse as Acronos?"

Kaede: "And you expect me to believe you?"

Samanosuke: "umm, (Sweating)."

Kaede: "That's what I thought.  RARGH, come back here and take your punishment!"

Samanosuke: "I would prefer living, if you don't mind!"

Auron: "Sigh.  So Acane, did you find anything?"

Acane: "Huh?  Oh yeah, we found princess Yuki, but that demon scientist got her.  She did manage to stab him pretty good, though."

Tifa: "Should we stop them?"

Acane: "Who?"

Tifa: "Acronos and Maioko, as well as Kaede and Samanosuke?"

Auron: "No, it's a lover's quarrel, and to stop it would be folly."

Acane: "Hey tough guy, how can you tell all this stuff about love and such?"

Auron: "I am able to view these emotions from an external point, and since I've heard of all the details, I know what they are doing."

Acane: "Ah, good.  Any hoot, lets go inside this door, the granddaddy of all demons must be in there."

Auron: "Did you say: 'granddaddy of all demons'?"

Acane: "Yeah, got a problem?"

Auron: "No, not at all, but I haven't heard slang from Spira in quite some time."

Acane: "Actually, I've heard Acronos use that term, but I _am_ from Spira."

Auron: "Interesting.  By any chance, did you have to guard a summoner?"

Acane: "How'd you know?  Well, it started out…" Tifa, being the only one there not preoccupied, headed to the door.  A strange insect thing flew up and created a barrier between her and the door.  She attacked it for a while and deemed it impossible to pass.  Then she sat down, using the barrier as a comfy support for her, and watched the antics unfold.  About ten minutes later, she got tired of it and left.  Fifty minutes later she came back with a decorated sword, a matchlock, some fluorite, and enough souls to enhance all of Samanosuke's weapons.  She sat back down.  Finally everyone got tired and decided to leave.  Acronos beckoned Tifa to stand and join them.  Tifa just held out what she'd acquired.  Everyone looked at each other, and Acronos and Samanosuke rushed back to where she'd been.  They'd moved so fast that nobody even saw them move.  Everyone got back into groups and headed out.  Tifa wondered where the sword she had could be used.  Upon reaching the only door she hadn't gone through, an extremely battered Acronos and Samanosuke walked from the west area.  They sat down in front of the door, and didn't even flinch when the barring was annihilated by some vaguely scorpion-like demons.  Both merely impaled the monster in the head, killing it instantly.  They then sat up.  Tifa noticed the mark on a wall right in front of them, where the demon had burst through had the same shape as the decorated sword.  Either Acronos didn't hear when she said so, or didn't care, but he punched through the wall as easily as if it had been made of foam.  Another kick destroyed it totally.

Tifa: "Whoa, what the hell happened to you guys?"

Acronos & Samanosuke: "Dark Realm."

Auron: "Do you mean the place that crazy man spoke of?"

Acronos: "Yes, instead of the paradise he promised, it was actually a hell-hole.  Demons, heartless, and combinations swarmed us continually until we finally reached the bottom floor.  I think the place had two hundred floors of immensely powerful enemies, (don't worry, those of you who want this game, it's not actually this difficult).  We seem to have become ten times as strong."

Auron: "How could you gain that much strength and fight that much in so short a time period?"

Samanosuke: "It appears that time is skewed in the Dark Realm."

Tifa: "Well, if you're ten times stronger, prove it."

Acronos: "Find me a demon."

Auron: "We shall, but for now, lets go." They headed forward, right where there was a ninja demon and a scorpion-thing.  Acronos killed the ninja by grabbing its head and crushing its skull with ease.  Samanosuke took care of the scorpion with one good kick.  They continued onwards, climbing up another tower, and then going into a garden that led to a waterfall, you could almost hear meditation music.  Behind the waterfall was a trick treasure box containing the Great armor for Samanosuke.  Forward they pressed until they reached a boat that led them to a room.  Inside the room several of the scorpion-things – now identified as Sharks – surrounded our group of intrepid adventurers after they'd acquired a weapon known as the great bow.  Weapons were drawn.  Now, for the cliffhanger!

Kaede's group had followed Samanosuke's, and is now killing Sharks.

Maioko: "Why don't these things die!?"

Acane: "They do, just slowly."

Kaede: "Hurry up."

Maioko: "Why are we even following Samanosuke, weren't you and he just at each other's throats?"

Acane: "Well, technically he was running, and the same goes for you and Acronos."

Maioko: "Are you implying something?"

Acane: "No, are you?"

Maioko: "Uhh, umm, (angry blush)"

Kaede: "We resolved our differences, namely me burning off my rage, so we're back to being friends, and that means that we need to help him.  Doubtless they're all in trouble, but we've still got to find the things mentioned in that scroll."

Maioko: "I think we need to find the arrow."

Acane: "Hey, I just found a door that you can use your Shinobi kit on, Kaede!" Proceeding onwards, they passed through many halls and buildings until they found a weapons room with a trick treasure box.  It yielded an arrow.

Acane: "Is this it?"

Kaede: "No, it has no magic in it."

Maioko: "Damn, all that trouble and no reward, just this stinking stick!"

Acane: "Lets hold on to it, you never know."

Maioko: "Sigh." A bit more into the building led to a room with a dragon statue holding the arrow they'd been searching for.  Upon taking it, a trap sprung into action, simply that the dragon design on the two doors moved its hand onto the doorknob.  No matter how much they bashed the door or the design, nothing budged.

Maioko: "Damn, I guess we have to put the arrow back."

Kaede: "Well, I could still try my Shinobi kit?" The design let go of the door.

Maioko: "Hey cool, the trap broke!"

Acane: "Actually, I just put the decorated arrow we found on the statue instead of the Great arrow we found.  It also seems to have opened this black box." The box revealed a green key.  They ran around until they reached a boat.  This led to the building where we last left Samanosuke's group.  Looking inside they found that Acronos had just impaled a Shark in the face because it tried to jump on him, while Samanosuke cut another in half with ease.

Kaede: "See, they're in trouble."

Maioko: "Hold on, Acronos is carrying himself differently."

Acane: "What do you mean, are you studying him so carefully… Hey, you're right and I'm not even looking that hard."

Kaede: "Samanosuke seems to have the same change."

Maioko: "Is it just me or do they seem very battered and tired, but a lot stronger?"

Acane: "Yeah, but nobody else seems like that."

Kaede: "Huh, what's that?  Oh no, it's that thing that kidnapped Yumemaru!  We've got to do something!"

Maioko: "But what to do…" They then notice several barrels of gunpowder.  Maioko smirks and rubs her hands together.

Maioko: "Kaede and I'll place them, you summon Ifrit."

Ifrit: "Someone say my name?  Hey guys, what's up? … Sweet darkness!  All those explosives… (Drools a flood)"

Acane: "You're going to negate the gunpowder, now hold on, we've got to set the explosives so they make a bigger boom before you can ignite them."

Ifrit: "You mean you _want_ me to blow up stuff?  Hallelujah!"

Acane: "This coming from a Devil?"

Ifrit: "What, we're probably more religious than you humans, we meet God every so often."

Acane: "Really?  That's fascinating…"

Kaede: "Help us with the barrels!"

Maioko: "Ifrit, stay where you are, you'll blow them up too early."  And now, switch the scenes!

Acronos: "Stupid bugs."

Giant wasp nurse thing (nurse): "Really now?  I think it's time that you felt what it's like to be squashed."

Samanosuke: "Just come down and die." The battle was short and sweet, mainly because Samanosuke took out his gun and began shooting while everyone else took care of the Sharks.  Actually, he shot the wasp, while Acronos hit it with magic.

Nurse: "(screams and falls into water)"

Acronos: "Job well done my friends."  The place began to explode.

Auron: "Shit!  What's going on?"

Kaede: "Everybody, hurry, we've set the gunpowder on fire!"

Maioko: "That means that this place will blow up really well, really quickly!"

Ifrit: "YAY!"

Acane: "Not Yay, we might die!" Everyone starts running towards the ladder they threw down, but the wasp-thing rose out of the water and chased them, only to get crushed under a flaming wooden pillar.

Acronos: "Ironic." They all got out, but the place exploded anyway.  When they woke up, Samanosuke, Acronos, Auron and Tifa were all a bit bruised.

Acronos: "Oww."

Samanosuke: "Agreed."

Auron: "Remind me _not_ to remain in an exploding building."

Tifa: "Hey, everyone else has been knocked out."

Acronos: "Really, I thought that if we got up quickly, then so would they."

Tifa: "Who carries who?"

Auron: "I get Acane, she was at least sane."

Acronos: "Umm."

Tifa: "Just pick up Maioko.  Lets get out of here."

Acronos: "Okay, I just hope she doesn't whack my skull in for this."  They begin the long trek back to Inabyama castle.  Tifa takes care of the demons for them all.  Finally they all reached the one room with a bed.  Samanosuke put Kaede down upon it.

Samanosuke: "This has gone on long enough, it's time to end this nightmare!" Maioko awoke in Acronos' arms.  For a moment she was disoriented, so she just shifted a bit.  He looked down and she regained her senses.  Her eyes flashed, and Acronos tensed up, ready for a verbal - and quite possibly physical - assault.  Upon noticing that he so expected this, she softened a bit.

Maioko: "Okay, where am I and what happened?"

Acronos: "You were knocked out in the blast, so we carried you here."

Acane: "(She's been awake for some time) here being Inabyama castle.  I'm surprised you were knocked out for so long."

Maioko: "Didn't get enough sleep on the ship."

Acronos: "Do you want to rest here, or go with us?"

Maioko: "Nah, I'm fine, I'll go with you guys.  Uhh, Acronos, you can put me down now."

Acronos: "(Blinks, then decides to be funny) No princess, I must carry you so that your feet may not be soiled by the unworthy ground."

Maioko: "(Smiling) Thanks, but I've got shoes, I'll walk."

Acronos: "As you wish, princess."

Maioko: "(Standing) What's with the princess stuff?"

Acronos: "Dunno, sounded good to me for whatever reason."

Maioko: "Don't, okay?"

Acronos: "As you wish." Leaving the room, they headed for the giant doors.  Upon reaching them, Samanosuke placed the arrow on the bow and took aim.

Acronos: "I hope you don't miss."

Samanosuke: "Have I ever?"

Acronos: "You've never missed an open target."

Samanosuke: "I am glad we agree." He aimed again and shot the arrow directly into the insect barrier.  The thing died, dispelling the barrier.  Samanosuke pushed open the gates and they went in.  The room was open, with just one circular floor made of the same strange blue-green stone, nothing else.

Acronos: "Anyone else get the feeling this is a battle ground?"

Scientist: "Indeed it is.  To be precise, this is usually the entrance hall, but for you, it's the executioner's stand."

Acane: "Now why would that be, we outnumber you, and any creations you might have."

Scientist: "Ah, but I've made precautions for that, (snaps his fingers and a red energy wall traps everybody.) Select the first to face my greatest creation.  This shall be a one on one fight."

Acronos: "I didn't know demons had honor.  I'll go first, I have a feeling that you'll need all your energy for this next one, Samanosuke." He stepped forward, out of the wall.  Samanosuke tried to step out of the wall as well, but couldn't.

Scientist: "You cannot return either."

Acronos: "Do I have to die for someone to replace me?"

Scientist: "No, just be incapacitated."

Acronos: "More and more honor.  Lets do this, what am I up against?"

Scientist: "Come Marcellus!  Destroy this foolish intruder!" Another gray skinned demon warrior appeared.  This one had a red orb, but it seemed to be energy instead of crystal.  He had a scimitar and a shield.

Scientist: "Since you managed to defeat my last creation of similar design, I think Marcellus shall use his heartless powers to begin with."  The warrior gained black samurai styled armor, a darkness symbol on his chest, (note that I said darkness, not heartless), an enormous katana, and a rather large shield.

Acronos: "Oh… shit…. This might be harder than I expected."  He charged in, bringing his sword up for a powerful downward cut.  Marcellus stood still, and then dodged at the last possible second, making Acronos miss pretty badly.  He turned around to find a shield heading for his head.  Acronos dodged, then countered with a low kick, which Marcellus dodged and turned into a kick at Acronos' head.  He used the momentum from his kick to turn so his head wasn't in the path of the kick.  They stood facing each other, then bowed formally and took up stances.  The demon scientist looked for a moment, then took out a note pad and began scribbling furiously.  Acronos began the fight again, but this time he didn't miss, but it didn't quite matter since Marcellus' armor was too thick for him to do any damage.  He continued with a kick, but that did even less than before.  He started a slashing frenzy, but had to duck a slash from Marcellus.  The two continued along this path for some time.  Acronos became slightly tired, and then Marcellus struck, putting more and more of his skill into the battle.  Acronos started to give his all as well.  Acronos and Marcellus were almost evenly matched in power and skill, but Acronos had a slight advantage in speed, while Marcellus had the advantage in defense.  The two continued for some time even further.  Finally, Acronos was wearing thinner on his energy because he hadn't stopped to rest even once after entering the Dark Realm, and he hadn't recuperated at all.  This is the point from where the battle went down hill.  Marcellus struck Acronos hard, followed by a slash.  Acronos flew into a wall from the force, but got right back up and continued.  Marcellus kneed him in the stomach as he charged, then hit him up and kicked him into the wall again.  Acronos blasted him with a small fire spell, which got his attention, and then he managed to hit Marcellus a few times, but still did nothing to the armor.  Marcellus regained his footing and did a slash downwards.  Acronos moved to the side, and then with a bit of intelligence, he swung around and knocked Marcellus off his feet.  This was followed by a stab to the gut, but not a standing stab, no; he jumped into the air for this one.  The stab managed to crack Marcellus' armor quite badly.  Acronos jumped away as Marcellus got up swinging.  Acronos charged, aiming for the stomach, but Marcellus just knocked him upside the head with his shield, and then smacked him around a bit until he slashed him into the wall.

Acronos: "Oww… Hello again wall, we seem to be meeting very often nowadays." Following this he charged, seemingly aiming for the stomach again, but he dodged away from Marcellus' counter, and then knocked his helmet off his head.  Marcellus just looked at him, raised an eyebrow and reached down for it, only to be met with a pile of ash.

Acronos: "The helmet is weak crystal if not near its power source."  Marcellus looked at him and nodded, followed by charging.  Acronos tried to counter, but Marcellus was too strong and knocked him back a few feet.  Marcellus charged again, but Acronos jumped and spun with his keyblade out, which knocked both back a few feet, with a nice deep cut in Marcellus' shoulder guard.  Marcellus got ticked and smashed his blade on the ground sending a shockwave Acronos' way.  He dodged, but was met full force with Marcellus' slash.  He landed on the wall, but was lifted up.  He looked behind him to see his friends.  Maioko cast cure on him as well.  He smirked and charged, the two clashed blades really quickly this time, but Acronos had the advantage there since the armor slightly restricted Marcellus' movements.  A deep gash formed on Marcellus' chest plate.  Acronos started to wonder how long this battle would take, at this rate Yuki would be dead before they even got there.  He wondered what he could possibly use that wasn't already possible by a swordsman as elite as Marcellus.  Then it hit him; he hadn't used Sonic Blade once during this entire quest.  He hit his head and proceeded to use it.  The extremely quick slashes and attacks make relatively short work of the damaged portions of Marcellus' armor, and then his keyblade called to him.  He did what he felt it telling him, he did one charge to land him behind Marcellus, ignited his blade, charged with a stab, and followed by Samanosuke's lightning attack, but it finished with the wind spin, which sent him into the air with its force, and the he finished the move with the lightning downward slash, which hit the ground and came up with a blast of energy.  Marcellus no longer had any armor, nor a shield.  He created two blades that were light but incredibly powerful and began to attack using speed.  Now Acronos was slightly lacking in speed, while having the better defense.  Finally, Acronos was thrown to the ground and Marcellus put the blade to his throat.

Scientist: "HAH!  I win!"

Acronos: "You?"

Scientist: "Yes me, I created Marcellus."

Acronos: "Okay, but don't count your chickens before they hatch."

Scientist: "Huh?  You have a blade to your throat and you jest?  This must be recorded, I didn't know you humans had anything interesting to you besides being tasty!"

Acronos: "Eww." He grabbed the blade, moving aside in one motion and laid flat on the ground.  Marcellus started to stab him, but he jumped into his stomach.  Marcellus reeled, and then Acronos delivered the final blow.  Marcellus looked up at him and nodded, knowing that he wasn't dead yet, but there was nothing he could do.  Acronos looked down at him.

Acronos: "What, kill one of the most honorable and strongest baddies I've faced up until now?  No way!  My friend, would you consent to being a summon in combat?" Marcellus looks at Acronos, then nods.  Acronos absorbs the warrior, gaining one of his most powerful heartless summons in the process.  The scientist looks at him and simply states that he's got a lot of studying to do.  The wall disappears and Acronos falls to the floor, now completely exhausted.  Maioko runs up and hugs him, then whacks him upside the head for almost dying.  Acronos chuckles and apologizes.

Acane: "Wow, how sweet.  I'm sorry to break it up, but we gotta know if you're fit to carry on."

Acronos: "(Getting up slowly) Yeah, I'm fine.  Cure!  There, all better."

Tifa: "You may have no external wounds, but you need rest, your energy is running very low."

Acronos: "I'll be fine." They enter a room with a fountain made of the stone, where everyone regains their mp.  Acronos notices that there's a panel of a different color and texture.  He tells Samanosuke to try the strange ocarina they'd found in the Dark Realm.  He uses it and the panel curves up, as if it were fingers.  They enter to find a sword embedded in a skeleton.  The sword floats down to Samanosuke.  He holds on to it for a while and they go into the next room, which is filled with a few Reynaldo.  The room is shaped like a spiral going down for at least three floors; it's also the same strange stone.  Samanosuke tests his new sword, which kills them in one stroke.

Samanosuke: "I am going to enjoy this blade. (Smirks evilly)"

Acronos: "Now you're starting to sound like me."

Samanosuke: "You're tired so someone has to do that."

Acronos: "I suppose."

Samanosuke: "What is a group without the partially insane leader?"

Acronos: "Partially insane I am, but leader?"

Samanosuke: "In case you haven't noticed, we have followed you through just about everything here."

Acronos: "But…"

Maioko: "Just give up, you're the leader, so get used to it."

Acronos: "Umm, okay, just don't give me any titles."  They go forward to find one of those annoying invisible demons.  Samanosuke slashes it with his blade a few times when it's visible and kills it quickly.  Next to it were some medicines.  Samanosuke picks them up and then wonders what the Talisman he picked up in the Dark Realm will do.  Acronos' computer scans it and says that if he dies it will revive him.  They run into the next room.  Inside, princess Yuki and Yumemaru are chained to a living wall by flesh.  From underneath them comes the king of all demons, Fontibras.  He is a giant serpent with disgusting pale flesh, ending in a humanoid body with really long red nails, bat wings, an elongated head that looks like a subway sandwich with two eyes facing forward, and one pointing upwards, along with two fleshy horns pointing back like ears, and a mouth with very many teeth.  After some taunting and such, the fight begins.  Samanosuke slashes like crazy with his new sword, while everyone else adds in his or her two cents.  For the king of demons, he goes down rather easily with Samanosuke's new sword, (hint, hint).  Finally he gets pissed and grabs Samanosuke, drains some of his energy, and then breathes fire on him, killing him.  Everyone yells, but Samanosuke is bathed in a golden aura and he comes back, now extremely pissed off.  A few more minutes of crazed slashing and he goes down.  They run up and free Yuki and Yumemaru, right after Kaede enters.  Running away seems easy enough until they reach the door.  Right as everyone is about to exit, the king of demons gets up and grabs Samanosuke again.  Acronos and Samanosuke tell everyone to run while they try to defeat the king of demons again.  Acronos casts cure on Samanosuke, but not before he spits out blood.  The blood lands on his gauntlet, it blazes to life, and Fontibras' hand explodes.  Samanosuke gets up with a glowing blue sword, two gauntlets, white hair hanging down instead of its usual small ponytail, dark green skin, and glowing red eyes.  Acronos figures he can take care of himself, but decides to watch anyway.  Fontibras looks at his hand, and then stabs with the other hand.  Samanosuke plants his blade, and then lets Fontibras carve his hand in half.  Upon reaching the head, Samanosuke rips his blade up, and then stabs it through Fontibras' head, and it gets stuck a few times on the way down, but that doesn't stop him.  Fontibras rears up, his eyes explode outwards, and he falls to the ground, now completely dead.  Samanosuke is left on the ground, now normal.  He looks at one of Fontibras' eyes, and sees a figure highlighted in what little light there is.  He gets up instantly.

Acronos: "Rest, I'll get this guy."

Samanosuke: "No, this is my fight, you escape."

Acronos: "But-."

Samanosuke: "Don't worry, I killed him once, I'll do it again."

Acronos: "Not even gonna ask." He runs out.  Upon exiting, he notices that the entire place is about to crash, so he figures that he needs to get to the gummi ship from the magic mirror in the next room.  However, that's quite a distance.  Acronos wished he could fly, and then it hit him that he could in Devil form, but there was no way to fully transform.  Since there was so much abundant energy, he just absorbed it, turned Devil for a second and jumped to the room, and teleported out of there.

Hot damn, this was long!  No wonder it took me so long.

Riku: "Yeesh, I can't believe that you were so lacking in creativity as to not create a second storyline instead of the game plot.

Onimusha 3 is coming out soon, so I didn't feel like taking any chances.

Riku: "Yeah, yeah."

Sigh.

Narrator: "Need… Water… (Passes out)"

Sora: "…?"

He talked too long in the story without stopping.

Sora: "Oh.  You do know that this storyline doesn't conform to what you know of Kingdom Hearts II, right?"

Yep, that's why I'm gonna have to put you through a bit of hell to get you to follow the story.  Once I've played the game, I'll force you to go to some random world, loose your teleport spell, introduce why you've returned to where you begin the game, introduce the enemies and the new character that they've added to Kingdom Hearts II, and leave you until I alter the storyline a bit so that you meet with Acronos and work towards the door of Light.

Sora: "Oh boy."

See you all in the next chapter!


	10. A Legend and a Fantasy: Double whammy!

Alrighty peoples, it's the long awaited chapter ten!  I now am in the double digits chapter-wise, yes!

Riku: "Eh, I guess it's a decent job.  Hey, this is pretty damn long."

Yep, got a pocket PC for Christmas and I've been typing like crazy ever since.

Riku: "Do you mean to tell me you wrote all this on a tiny screen like that!?"

Well, yes.  I suppose that is true.

Riku: "Sigh, you have too much free time, don't you?"

That and the fact that there are several hours during the school day that I just spend staring out the window, coming up with this stuff.  Add to that the fact that I posted a new Legend of Dragoon fanfic, which had been bugging me for some time, and I start to love my new toy.

Sora: "You know, I still don't get all this stuff…"

Sigh, Sora, I'm gonna have to teach you everything from scratch.  Well, in the beginning, or so they say…

Riku: "This will take an eternity!"

Narrator: "Yes, but it is an eternity spent making your life easier.  Now _you_ don't have to teach Sora all this stuff."

Riku: "Good point.  Hey, where's the pansy?"

Narrator: "Pansy?  (Looks around) I don't see anything here that the Author created that isn't tough in its own way."

Riku: "I meant Acronos, he's so mushy by the ending that I can probably kick his ass from here to the moon!"

Acronos: "(Emerges from shadows, places knife to Riku's throat) Care to back up that statement?"

Riku: "Gulp?  Help?"

Narrator: "Sorry man, your funeral.  Why don't you try _not_ defying all the characters?"

Riku: "Force of habit."

Acronos: "You know what, I think I'll let you slide this once, but if you say anything at the ending…"

Riku: "Right, I'll keep my mouth shut."

Irvine: "How come you get your own missions, Acronos?"

Acronos: "Dunno.  Probably the Author trying to get me stronger and stronger, and perhaps to delve into my character more?"

Selphie: "Either that or you're his favorite."

Acronos: "I don't think so.  He put his heart and soul into each and every one of us, some more than others, but only extra to create the designs."

Riku: "Well, I'm just wondering when we'll get to the point of this story?  It's the tenth chapter and so far the villain hasn't shown himself yet."

Blasphemy: "What about me?  I'm just chopped liver or something?"

Riku: "You're the anti-hero, not a villain."

Blasphemy: "That sucks, I wanted to beat you all senseless!"

Narrator: "Actually, I think the Author is planning for you to do that, many times.  Just 'cause you're the hero doesn't mean you have to be good and nice."

Blasphemy: "Now that is a quote I like."

Narrator: "That's probably from Devil May Cry.  Let's see, next chapter should be… I think either next chapter or the chapter after that Acronos and company will visit that world."

Acronos: "Hey, if my memory serves, I played that video game."

Narrator: "You did.  You're still going anyway."

Acronos: "Cool."

Narrator: "Hmm, if my mind reading powers are working, there's going to be an interesting plot twist there."

Acronos: "Like…?"

Narrator: "I don't know, but I think it has to do with romance."

Acronos: "Crap."

Narrator: "Violent romance."

Acronos: "You know what, I think I'll go train."

Narrator: "You do that.  Oh, hey, the Author made something new, and this time not to torture us!"

Acane: "And that would be?"

Disclaimer: "Author does not own all legally licensed articles mentioned in the story herein.  Author does not own anything but plot and characters… Beep!"

Narrator: "A disclaimer machine!  Now none of us has to do it."

Disclaimer: "Author does not own all legally licensed articles mentioned in the story herein.  Author does not own anything but plot and characters… Beep!"

Riku: "Yeah, we know."

(I look up) Is that thing malfunctioning again?  Here, let me…

Disclaimer: " (Giant cannon comes from mouth)"

Umm, not cool.  When'd it get that cannon?

Riku: "Can't you just destroy it?"

I uhh kinda made it so that this thing would continually revive itself.

Riku: "Perfect, just perfect."

Well, it only is supposed to talk when the story begins…

Disclaimer: "Author does not own all legally licensed articles mentioned in the story herein.  Author does not own anything but plot and characters… Beep!"

I have a feeling we're going to destroy that very often…

Maioko: "Kaede, we're going to have to set you back down along with Yuki and Yumemaru."

Kaede: "Do so, I've got to search for Samanosuke!"

Yuki: "I hope he's okay…"

Yumemaru: "I'm sure he is, even if we don't find him."

Acane: "Oh yeah, Yumemaru, I'll need your heartless emblem, it will give you too much power to be allowed in your world."

Yumemaru: "Awww…"

Acane: "I'll grant you some magic, the cure spell and a small fire burst, but be careful nobody sees you using it, at least, nobody who'll live for much longer."

Yumemaru: "Okay."

Maioko: "Where's Acronos?  I hope he's okay."

Tifa: "Don't worry, he always survives."

Auron: "Well, do you believe he can survive being crushed under an enormous palace?"

Tifa: "I doubt anyone can survive that."

Auron: "Then…"

Tifa: "You're kidding."

Maioko: "Oh no!"

Acane: "Damn it!"

Auron: "It's possible that he managed to run out before it collapsed, though."

Maioko: "Yeah, but then why's he so late?"

Auron: "I said it was a possibility, not that it was certain."

Acronos: "(Appears) Auron, you've gotta stop the pessimism."

Maioko: "Acronos!  You idiot, you're late!"

Acronos: "Sorry, the magic mirror in the demon's area sent me to some random place, so I had to find another save point, which took a bit."

Maioko: "You were still late."

Acronos: "Sorry."

Acane: "Alright already, we get the point.  Glad to see you.  Anyway, I've got a question.  How come the heartless were there?  There wasn't anyone controlling them, aside from Yumemaru, but he didn't summon them to the world, I hope."

Acronos: "Since most worlds have been sealed, the heartless are desperate to gain another foothold, so they'll go anywhere."

Yumemaru: "So, where will you be dropping us off?"

Acronos: "I suppose that the guard station near where princess Yuki was found the first time should do for the time being."

Yuki: "Yes, I remember, but I'm not sure if they survived."

Acane: "Don't worry, Kaede will be with you, so you can get where you need to."

Kaede: "Right.  We'll remember you all, and I hope you come visit under better circumstances."

Auron: "Right."  With that, Kaede, Yuki, and Yumemaru left to go their own ways.

Acronos: "Okay, so now where to?"

Acane: "Hmm, lets check the star chart."

Acronos: "I got it.  (Summons the chart from his computer) Hmm, it seems that a world was recently unsealed.  Strange thing is that it was sealed right before-hand."

Maioko: "Where to?"

Acronos: "Doesn't really say what planet this is."

Acane: "Hey, where are the notes I copied onto my chart?"

Acronos: "What notes?"

Acane: "Hold on. (She gets the chart) These notes!"

Acronos: "Umm, Acane?  Those are scribbles that even my computer couldn't translate."

Acane: "Good, my code works then.  It says that the world you mentioned is known as Final Fantasy 7 to you."

Acronos: "Yeah!  That's your world, Tifa!"

Tifa: "Really?  Uhh, (pictures of everything that's happened) can I sit this one out?"

Acronos: "You sure?"

Tifa: "Yeah, Uhh, personal reasons."

Acronos:"I won't press you."

Auron: "I'd like to mention that we currently are all quite a bit tired, and most of us are low on mp, so why don't we go back to Traverse Town for a rest?  We also need to regroup."

Acronos: "Not a bad idea, I'll drop you guys there and head back for everyone."

Maioko: "Sure.  Just don't be late again."

Acronos: "Hey!  Heh, I didn't specify a time, so I _can't_ be late."

Maioko: "Nice idea." A few minutes in interspace got them to Traverse Town, and even though fatigued, Acronos hit nothing.  After dropping everybody off, he left and set the ship for Destiny Islands.  The events of his journey started to catch up with him.  Since he hadn't rested, even after surviving the Dark Realm, tiredness was catching up with him.  Luckily, he only needed to warp directly there, so piloting was unnecessary and he couldn't mess up even if he fell asleep.  Then it hit him that he hadn't sealed Onimusha!  Cursing his idiocy and the impending doom that caused his rush, he stopped the ship mid-warp, turned, and sped off for Onimusha again.  Upon reaching the world, he checked if he could warp to the Magic Mirror inside the Demon's palace, and it turned out that he could.  He did so and found himself surrounded by rubble, but the place was no longer falling apart.  With a few swears, he began blasting his way through, but it didn't take too long.  Finally he reached the place where Samanosuke had last been seen.  Nobody was there, no one crushed beneath rubble, there _was_ blood on the walls, but that could've been from earlier.  With a smirk he turned to the place Fontibras had come through, and saw a keyhole shining.  Pointing his keyblade to it, a beam of blue energy and magic shot out and sealed it, protecting the world.  Again pointing at it, Acronos unsealed the barrier so he could leave.  Tiredness hit him suddenly and his world spun for a moment, but Acronos managed to stay standing.  He walked the path he'd created, and returned to the Magic Mirror.  He teleported to the gummi ship, and began to set the coordinates.  Unfortunately, his eyes were nearly shut and he imputed coordinates far off from where he needed.  The ship obediently began the warping process, and Acronos decided to take the advantage and maybe rest his eyes for a bit.  He awoke to a violent shaking of the ship and a blaring alarm.  Upon inquiry, his computer told him he'd been asleep and a passing meteor had hit.  It also mentioned that the stabilizers were damaged and that they were about to crash.  The calmness in its voice was quite funny in comparison to Acronos' reaction, which mainly involved yelling.  The computer, analyzing the situation, simply plugged itself in and stopped the ship by transferring power to the spare stabilizer.  Acronos kept yelling until he realized that the ship had stopped.  With a sigh of gratitude, he got the ship into orbit and made a few basic repairs, enough for the ship to fix the rest on its own.  The computer gave an hour of estimated time and told him to examine the world.  He landed at the nearest save point and followed orders.  He appeared to be in a dark room, vaguely mechanical in nature.  The save point he was standing in was a beam of blue light that had a light-blue orb in the center.  After a moment, a group of seven individuals arrived on the scene, along with an eighth from another direction.  Acronos waved and introduced himself.  The people gave their names as Dart, Albert, Kongol, Miranda, Rose, Meru, Haschel, and the last being Lavitz.  A little banter in between Dart and Lavitz revealed that Lavitz was apparently dead.  After a little more talk, he changed from being in mostly knight armor with green pants and spiked, short, blonde hair, to not having a shirt, and having some sort of parasite taking up most of the space on his back.  He also had a spear with a red point.  He seemed to be controlled, but managed to run away.  Acronos ventured to ask what the hell was going on.

Dart: "That was Lavitz, he was killed by a man named Lloyd, and we were mostly there at the time.  Currently we're in Death city Mayfil, which should've been destroyed in the Dragon Campaign.  We're all the Dragoons of legend.  Right now we're trying to stop Zeig, who was the first Red-eye Dragoon, from destroying the Signet Sphere that keeps the Moon that Never Sets in the sky."

Acronos: "Come again?  If you're dragon knights, then what nation do you belong to, what's the Dragon Campaign, and why would a moon fall, or never set?"

Dart: "Where are you from?  Dragoons, we're capable of using the spirits of dragons to transform into stronger beings, capable of magic even.  We don't belong to any nation in particular.  The Moon that Never Sets is the flesh of the god of destruction, and I don't know why it would fall, but it will if there are no Signets."

Rose: "Look, why don't you just leave here, this isn't a place for a kid."

Acronos: "Dammit, why do people keep calling me kid?!  I'm fifteen!"

Meru: "So am I, but I'm still treated like a kid, even though I'm a Dragoon."

Acronos: "Sigh, whatever, I'm just here to look around until my ship gets fixed."

Kongol: "Ship?  No water nearby."

Acronos: "Water?  Uhh, I meant the ship I use to travel interspace.  Oh boy, Maioko's gonna kill me for being this late!"

Albert: "Interspace, what's that?"

Acronos: "Long story short- there are different worlds and interspace lies between them."

Albert: "Different worlds…"

Miranda: "C'mon, Zieg will destroy the Signet and who knows what if we don't hurry."

Acronos: "Okay, I'll go with you, I'm a good fighter."

Rose: "You're too young, and you don't have a dragoon spirit."

Acronos: "I bet I could beat you."

Rose: "_Really_?  Prove it." In a flash of dark blue light, she was covered in black armor.  The armor had a chest plate with a ruby in the middle, square shoulder guards, arm-pieces, metal boots, leg guards that ended at the knees, and where the chest plate ended, there were metal pieces that covered the upper legs in the back and sides in separate pieces, but the front was open.  The most important things on the armor were the two wings coming from the shoulders and pointing out from the back, they seemed to be crystalline feathers, seemingly of draconic origin.  The other thing was the rapier, long, thin, and very deadly looking.  Acronos backed up, now a little wary.

Rose: "This is the power of Dragoons, are you scared?"

Acronos: "Cautious, yes.  Scared, no." He charged, but Rose just flew over him.  He kept moving, unlike Rose expected, jumped onto a wall and jumped towards her.  At the speed he was going, and at the height, it would be impossible to fly over the attack, but Rose moved to the side.  He just bounced off again, but instead of just charging, he launched a fire burst to keep her occupied.  For some reason, Rose's eyes widened and she was hit with the attack.  Acronos was a bit confused, but hit her with his slash anyway, knocking her to the ground.  He landed, and began to attack madly before she could rise from the ground.  Rose tried valiantly to block and counter, but she was at too much of a disadvantage.  Finally he gave one heavy thwack and placed the blade calmly to her throat.

Acronos: "The power of Dragons?  Perhaps, but against a good strategy it fails."

Rose: "I suppose, but you do know I can get out of this situation, right?"

Acronos: "You could try flying up, but my blade's too close.  You could try to attack my stomach, but your arms are too far away, and I'd notice, block, and slit your throat.  Any more bright ideas?"

Rose: "… Fine, you are quite strong, I wouldn't mind if you fought with us, but that's up to Dart."

Dart: "(Smirking) Fine by me.  If you can beat Rose, then you _must_ be good."

Albert: "Hurry, I do not know how much longer we have!"

Dart: "Right."

Rose: "A quick question, are you a wingly?"

Acronos: "A what?"

Meru: "You can use magic, and have wings, like these, see?  (Blue energy wings some out of her back)"

Acronos: "I can use magic, but I have no wings."

Rose: "I have no time to learn how you can use magic, lets go." They ran into the next room.  Lavitz was there, and chatted with Dart, before he transformed back into the form with the parasite.  His eyes were blank, but he settled into attacking stance as if it hurt to do so.  Acronos ran in and began the duel.  Lavitz was able to keep up with him, even at close range.  When Acronos did manage to hit him, Dart yelled out, but Acronos sensed that it didn't do anything.

Acronos: "Dammit!  I suppose being dead makes you immune to being killed. " He jumped back.  Dart yelled out to his comrade, bent on trying to make him go back to normal.  Lavitz straightened, and then turned around, muttering in confusion.  Acronos smirked when he saw the parasite, and began attacking that.  Dart and Albert tried to restrain him, but he dodged them and yelled that the parasite was probably controlling him.  After a good session of slashing, Lavitz turned around to attack again.  Dart again talked to him, and this time, they managed to aggravate Lavitz' possessor.  He took control, revealing himself as Zackwell.  He was a demon, and looked like a human with black wings and a scythe.

Dart: "We will make you pay for what you did to Lavitz!"

Zackwell: "Ah, but I only did him a favor.  He was so worried about you that he wanted to return to life.  I thought that a bit presumptuous, but let him have his life, at a price."

Acronos: "Damnable spawn of hell!"

Zackwell: "Actually, I'm a demon, not a hell spawn."

Acronos: "Whatever you are, you still die!  I may not have known the guy, but you do _not_ mess with the dead!"  Acronos held true to his threat, he distracted Zackwell by attacking directly, while the others transformed and attacked.  Finally Zackwell retreated into Lavitz once more.  Everyone returned to normal, but Lavitz charged at Dart.  Instead of blocking, Dart threw down his sword and yelled out Lavitz' name.  Before coming close to Dart, Lavitz stopped, shook his head, and finally gained control.  To rid himself of the parasite, he stabbed through his chest, impaling the parasite and killing it.

Lavitz: "Dart, thank you."

Dart: "Lavitz…"

Lavitz: "I know what you must do, and I shall help you.  (His arm seems to crack and chip, like a statue) Keyblade master, I learned a few things from those who'd died, so you should know that this world is unsealed.  Go with Dart, and that should lead you to the keyhole.  Now, I will send you to the signet sphere, with my last breath!" His energy turned him into a beam of golden light, and his form disappeared from within it.  Acronos closed his eyes and bowed, his way of showing respect.  Dart gave a sad smile.  They went into the beam and were thrown upwards.  They landed on a platform, which led them to the Signet.

Dart: "Good, we got here before Zieg."

Acronos: "If we have some time, can you fill me in on what's been going on?"

Voice: "You won't need to know that, for soon this world shall cease to be.  The plan of Soa will be fulfilled."

Dart: "Zieg, show yourself!" He did, as a guy in red armor, with blonde hair.  Acronos looked from him to Dart and back.  The resemblance was quite striking, both wore red armor, Dart having a chest plate with one arm covered, red knee-pads, a red headband, and brown pants and boots otherwise, with Zieg wearing full armor.  

  Acronos took a moment to study the rest of the warriors, Kongol was a giant with fur for a lower covering, metal boots, straps forming an X on his chest and green half-orbs (a sphere cut in two) on his shoulders.  Meru wore very little, a sash on her chest, a bow on the rear, and a bow in her hair, and that was about it, she wore blue mostly, with platinum hair and red eyes.  Albert bore himself with a regal bearing and wore mostly green, green pants and shirt, metal chest covering, and a green cape.  Haschel wore purple pants and a vest, and he looked old on his face, but young physically.  Miranda wore white, a white shirt and pants, with an archer's glove and a quiver.  Rose wore dark blue, a dress of sorts that was basically a shirt reaching about mid-thigh, made of leather, with gold linings, and legging of different sizes, with a choker and a black headband that looked like she had elf-like ears.  

Zieg: "Dart, how fitting to see you here."

Dart: "We won't let you get the Signet sphere!"

Zieg: "We shouldn't fight, not when there's about to be a birth." Dart charged him, but Zieg threw him to the floor.  He raised his hand, holding a gem.  Acronos could feel the magic flowing around him, so he jumped in and smacked him upside the head.  Zieg reeled for a moment, and Acronos pressed the attack, but was thrown into a wall.

Zieg: "Watch yourself, boy."

Acronos: "Rot in hell, wretch!"  Acronos was aiming to tick him off, and it worked.  Zieg turned to him and floated over, rage easily visible on his features.  Kongol walked over to him and put him in a headlock.  Haschel slowly walked over and hit a pressure point that knocked him out.  Acronos pulled himself free.

Acronos: "Thanks, I thought he'd impale me."

Kongol: "He no threat anymore.  What we do with him?"

Dart: "Ugh, lets just tie him up or something.  Better yet, lets take him out of here and to the winglies to restrain him."

Zieg: "Not likely, fools." Everyone was shocked, especially Haschel.  Zieg threw Kongol, and then broke the sphere.  He then teleported away while he could.  Acronos shook it off, and asked how many more there were.

Rose: "None…" The ground promptly began shaking.  Everyone ran out the nearest exit, but it was a dead end, a very dead end.

Acronos: "Crap."  Just then, a freaky manta-ray-like creature glided towards them.  It was large enough for them all to stand atop it.

Dart: "(Thankfully) The wings of Savan!  Thank goodness you're here.  Okay everyone, next stop: the moon!" They all jumped on the creature, and it took off.

Acronos: "(Yelling over the wind) How the hell is the moon gonna fall and not blow up!?"

Rose: "I don't know!" They got their answer.  From the moon, a bright yellow light flew out and circled it, then landed first, and revealed itself as a supremely enormous tree that had apparently grown from several places with one center trunk.

Acronos: "What's that?!"

Rose: "The Divine Tree!  Don't ask much more, we have to rush!" A moon flew down, and crashed in the middle of the tree, breaking off the connections between the trunks.  Some tendrils came from the center and wrapped around the moon.

Dart: "Coolon!  (That's the creature's name) We've gotta go faster!"

Coolon: "I can do that." From its wings, energy poured out and they moved at a terrific speed.  From the moon, craters opened like flesh, and strange, disturbing, large creatures came out, they looked like giant humans, except that they had several bulbous green eyes, a giant, triangular chest, and really thin connections between its appendages and its body.  Thousands of these things poured out and grew wings, turning into jets.

Acronos: "I'm guessing they're bad!?"

Meru: "Those are virage!  They're nasty, and powerful!"

Acronos: "Okay, I'll take care of a few of them!" He charged his magic and unleashed a flare spell from that distance, which blew away a few of the virage.  They flew towards them.  Acronos charged energy and magic and began to fire as best as he could at them.  The virage began shooting beams of light from their eyes, which Coolon made its best efforts to dodge.  Acronos realized that there were just too many of them, so he cast several barriers on Coolon.  It kept dodging, but the few beams that hit were deflected.  They reached the Divine Tree.

Acronos: "Coolon, get the hell out of here!  We'll be fine."

Coolon: "I will see you all." They began progressing up through the Tree, fighting the occasional monster.  Finally they encountered a caterpillar-thing.  After a beating, the thing cocooned itself.  Everyone took the opportunity to heal.  Acronos then asked if they even had to continue fighting.

Rose: "Do you really want to let it live?"

Acronos: "You said yourself that it was a miracle for it to exist."

Rose: "I suppose."

Acronos: "Lets just leave it to its devices."  Unfortunately, the attacker in question didn't accept his wishes, since it emerged as a fairy thing.  Acronos shrugged and everyone continued the battle.  They emerged victorious and headed to the moon.  Once inside, it seemed just plain freaky, with a heartbeat and everything.  Then everything got white and everyone reappeared, apparently on the ground.

Dart: "What the?  What just happened?  Are we on the ground?"

Acronos: "I don't think so, I can still hear that heartbeat."

Miranda: "Hey, these are the forests near my home!  Dart, guys, I need to take care of something personal." She ran off.

Acronos: "Huh?" When they reached her, she had a few scratches and looked like she'd been crying for a second.

Miranda: "It's nothing, lets go." This was her response to any questions asked.  Next they arrived at an inn, and went through a wall to a village of tiny people Rose called Minitos.  One said that they were currently within the psyche, and that it changed.  After some consideration, Acronos figured that they were being tested by their pasts here.  This one was Haschel's test, where he fought his daughter Claire.  Upon learning a bit, Acronos suggested that perhaps Haschel was Dart's grandfather.  Albert said that couldn't be so, since they didn't look alike.  Acronos pointed out a few details, and upon hearing that Zieg was Dart's father, he concluded that Dart looked like his father and not like his mother.  This concluded they all went on to their tests.  After Meru's test, they were transported apparently to Earth.

Acronos: "Hmm… Yeah, the heartbeat's still there, guys, this is my test, stay here until I come back, okay?" He walked until he reached his home.

Acronos: "Is this, my home? " His friends stepped out from the shadows.

Maioko: "You're late again, Acronos."

Acane: "You idiot, you never do anything right."

Auron: "You couldn't even get your friends from Destiny Islands to Traverse Town.  You are completely pathetic."

Tifa: "You idiot."

Acronos: "(Looking down, depressed) I'm truly sorry."

Maioko: "Sorry isn't good enough!  And to top that, you went and replaced us the moment you got to this world!"

Acronos: "I didn't replace you!  I'm just traveling with a few people who happen to be on the same route as me."

Acane: "Then why don't you ditch them and come with us?"

Tifa: "Yes, we know where the keyhole is, it's at the core of this moon." A loud heartbeat echoes.

Acronos: "Okay, let me just tell Dart and the others, it wouldn't be fair to leave them hanging."

Maioko: "Who cares about those idiots, lets just go, just the two of us."

Auron: "(smirks) Yeah, you two lovers should be alone." Everybody but Maioko disappears.

Maioko: "C'mon Acronos, just you and me, alone at last, nobody to bother us. (She says this somewhat seductively)"

Acronos: "Maioko, is there something wrong?"

Maioko: "What do you mean?"

Acronos: "You don't usually act like this."

Maioko: "… And how would you know?"

Acronos: "I don't know how, but you just seem _different_.  I don't know, I usually feel a bit of a connection to you, but now…"

Maioko: "Does this mean we're no longer friends?"

Acronos: "No, just… I think I'm supposed to be tested in this moon, and…"

Maioko: "So that means that just because of some stupid suspicion, you'd give up the friendship we have!"

Acronos: "No, that's not what I mean!"

Maioko: "Fine, if that's how you want to be, then we're no longer friends, but now we're enemies!  Die!"  She attacks, nearly cutting his stomach open.

Acronos: "Whoa!  (Panicked) Maioko, I don't want to fight you!"

Maioko: "Too bad, you picked your fight, and now you must fight it!  (Her eyes flash red)"

Acronos: "No!  I don't want to hurt you!  I couldn't!"

Maioko: "Then that makes this far easier!"

Acronos: "Ahh!" Closing his eyes, he guards her attack, but the edge scratches her hand.  She jumps back hissing.

Acronos: "Huh?  But I checked, and the paopu fruit gave her a permanent barrier against any physical harm I could cause her.  I can't feel that link that's usually there.  This isn't her!   You're not Maioko."

Maioko: "Huh?  Are you kidding?  Now you've gone crazy too, even easier."

Acronos: "Please, I do not wish to harm you, even if you are not her in reality, I could not harm Maioko willingly."

Maioko: "Then die!" The illusion doesn't have Maioko's skills, so it left itself open to attack, which Acronos exploited.  With his eyes closed in mourning of his attack, he cuts a deep gash in her stomach, a mortal wound.  It falls to the ground.  Acronos immediately runs over and turns her over, holding her up.

Maioko: "Your test was past."

Acronos: "What are you, exactly?"

Maioko: "A memory, altered by the moon's magic to be real."

Acronos: "I still didn't like having to attack Maioko, why'd you make me do it?"

Maioko: "Unfortunately for you, your duty as keyblade master, your ranks, they come before what you feel."

Acronos: "First off: are you implying something?  Second: I won't accept that!"

Maioko: "I imply only what you believe.  Thank you for what you said.  You have proven yourself."

Acronos: "How?"

Maioko: "You have the strength to face your fears and your feelings, yet you can still believe in something.  You are the keyblade master."

Acronos: "Could you do me a favor?"

Maioko: "Depends.  Hmm, I can see it on your face, don't worry, I'll make sure Maioko understands who you are, and what you do."

Acronos: "Thank you."

Maioko: "Good luck." With that, the scenery disappeared and the path to the virage embryo was opened.

Dart: "What happened?"

Acronos: "You know, we should get some supplies at the inn, facing Zieg won't be easy."

Dart: "Good idea."

Rose: "So what _did_ happen?"

Acronos: "Do you think we'll need any mind purifiers?  I doubt that Zieg has many status inducing attacks, but still…"

Rose: "Perhaps three should do."

Acronos: "I'll get them."

Rose: "But you still didn't answer my question."

Albert: "I don't think he wants us to know, it's his trouble."

Rose: "Good point, lets move on." They went deeper into the moon until they reached another virage, except that this one seemed really different.

Rose: "Super virage."

Dart: "Stronger by far than a regular one, and this one won't kill itself."

Acronos: "One of them did?"

Dart: "Long story."

Acronos: "Attack!"  Everybody attacked the thing, but it seemed to not want to die, because it stubbornly held on to life even though everyone was attacking like crazy.  The thing was, that nobody went into Dragoon state because they felt it might be needed for the fight with Zieg.  Finally Acronos got a bit ticked and began blasting it with magic and energy.  Upon inquiry, he answered that he doubted Zieg would stand still long enough for the magic attacks.  Finally it died.

Dart: "Could that thing have been Shana?"

Acronos: "Who?"

Rose: "The moon child, that's a long story, and also the woman Dart cares deeply about."

Albert: "I doubt it."

Dart: "What if it had been!"

Acronos: "Calm down.  First off, that was not female in any way, shape, or form.  Secondly, I really doubt Zieg would give up his hostage so easily."

Dart: "Yeah, I'm sorry, I'm just a bit tense since I don't want anything to happen to her.  You know what I mean?"

Acronos: "I think so." They moved on until they met Zieg.  After some laughing, and his stealing Dart's spirit, the battle began.  Dart was the first to attack, but he did no damage, and Zieg countered with a magic spell, Final Burst, which did no damage since Dart's current armor absorbed fire magic.  Acronos laughed, and charged in, doing some damage of his own.  Finally, Zieg was a bit worn down and closed his eyes for a second, and the area charged to red with trails of magic.  Dart warned of the upcoming attack as his most powerful one.  Instead of Zieg manipulating the element of fire as usual, he summoned the dragon of which his spirit was named.  Acronos gulped, and when it hit, most were thrown back, damaged pretty badly.  Dart had shielded himself, and then charged.  He and his father dueled excellently, since Zieg didn't dodge, and focused more on attacking.  But finally Dart hit Zieg with the attack combo that he'd been working on for some time.

Dart: "Blazing Dynamo!" Zieg flew back and then both gave a final charge, which connected with the others' blade.  Zieg looked up and behind him, smirking.  Within a blue orb was a girl, who Acronos figured was Shana.  Zieg's eyes glowed green and he stated calmly that he no longer needed this flesh.  From Zieg emerged a spirit.  This was the spirit of the wingly dictator Melbu Frahma, at least, according to Rose.  After gloating for a moment, he booted Shana from the core of the virage embryo, and merged with it himself.  The result was a human attached to a swirling mass of red-yellow energy, with several tentacles.  Everyone was a bit apprehensive.  That is, until Blasphemy calmly strode in.

Acronos: "Huh?  Blasphemy!  Why the hell are you here?"

Blasphemy: "I should ask you the same.  Aren't you supposed to be getting your friends in Destiny Islands?"

Acronos: "A) How'd you know that?  B) I sorta fell asleep and imputed the wrong coordinates."

Blasphemy: "HAH!  That's so like you!  As to your first question, just know that we have our ways.  Oh yeah, and I suppose I'm here to help you."

Acronos: "WHAT!?"

Blasphemy: "The heartless shall destroy this world, not some freak who claims to be the god of destruction!"

Acronos: "Well, to each their own, I guess we'll have a temporary truce until he's dead."

Blasphemy: "Actually, here's a better idea, I kill him, and you sit still and watch a pro at work."

Acronos: "Pro?  I do believe I remember kicking your ass previously."

Blasphemy: "If you think I'm the same as then, you're sadly mistaken."

Melbu Frahma: "No matter how good you are, you still cannot face the power of a god."

Voice: "A god?  Don't make me laugh."

Dart: "Lloyd!"

Blasphemy: "It seems I'm not the only villain around with the idea of a temporary truce."

Dart: "We thought you were dead."

Lloyd: "I can't die, not with the wrong god still around!"  With that he flew, (He's a wingly, all winglies have white hair and red eyes), into action, along with Blasphemy.  Lloyd took out his sword, a dragon skull with a handle that emitted an energy blade of yellow fire, and shook out his armor, (Full metal armor, a bit large around the shoulders, with places to cover his wings, and rubies in various places).  He slashed Melbu in a zigzag pattern, so fast that he couldn't react.  Blasphemy did a spinning combo with his scythe, and then switched to his katana.  Melbu then lashed out with his tentacles at Lloyd, but he dodged so fast it seemed like he disappeared.  Blasphemy just cut anything that came at him.

Lloyd: "You forgot our supernatural spirit and pursued your own ambitions!  Unforgivable!  Destroy yourself and preserve my vision!" He charged his magic and energy, creating a blue ball around him.  He then started shooting purple blasts in rapid succession, damaging Melbu and his tentacles.  Finally, he flew out of the sphere, made it larger, and fired it, doing damage to all parts of Melbu, once again.  Melbu then fired a laser directly at Lloyd's heart.  Just before it hit, Blasphemy jumped in the way and it reflected off his katana.  He landed and pushed off into a powerful slash.

Lloyd: "Why did you save me?"

Blasphemy: "You're similar to me, we're both villains who want a truce to further our goals."

Lloyd: "Hmm.  Dart, catch." He gave Dart a spirit that reacted in his hand.

Dart: "The Divine Dragoon Spirit?"

Lloyd: "Now it seems that taking that trophy was a good idea." By this time, everyone had regrouped a little farther back.  After a moment to heal all wounds and such, Dart took a moment to talk with everyone.

Dart: "So, are you ready to face a god?"

Acronos: "Him?  If he's a god, then there really is no chance of there being fate, since such power can't be controlled by weaklings like him!"

Dart: "Right, we can always change fate."

Acronos: "Actually, I believe fate is unchangeable, but there's only one fate that applies to nearly everyone."

Dart: "What's that?"

Acronos: "At one point or another, you will die.  Lets make it so we can choose when we die."

Dart: "Right."  With that, everyone gathered underneath Melbu and got ready.

Melbu: "Do you really think you have a chance?  Hah!  May your deaths be a blessing upon the world in which I shall descend!" The battle began.  Acronos and Blasphemy had similar strategies, magic, and fighting styles, so they consented to fighting together.  Dart and Lloyd were capable of similar fighting styles, especially when he went into Dragoon state, in which the armor was very bulky, but extremely powerful.  Dart's Divine Dragon Ball annihilated the tentacles from the get go.  After a prolonged beating, Melbu transformed into another form, which was simply a blob with a head, a hole for vacuum and canon, a screen showing what it vacuumed, (this was all demonstrated when it vacuumed up Meru, showed her face on the screen, and then shot her back out when the attack intensified), and a long, thin arm that could create a weak energy blade.  After another prolonged beating, Melbu changed the scenery to a canyon and turned into a ship of sorts.  This ship was pretty tough to beat on, it had several strong attacks of its own, but it eventually succumbed to pain and transformed.  After some magic, the place turned into an island in a sea of blood.  The island was made of bones and flesh.  Everybody immediately Dragooned, so as not to stand upon the ground.  Acronos and Blasphemy didn't have this option, but they didn't much care at the time.  The reason is that unfortunately, the sight of so much blood and carnage made them battle mad, berserk, for different reasons.  Blasphemy got caught up in the blood lust.  Acronos wanted revenge and that drove him over the edge.  The two began attacking insanely, not caring about openings, but its not like Melbu could exploit any, he was busy, since their attacks were so fast put together that his brain barely handled it.  He summoned monsters, and that attracted Acronos and Blasphemy's attentions enough to leave him alone.  Miranda focused on healing everybody, along with unleashing her dragon every so often.  Dart kept on blasting Melbu with his cannon, while Lloyd blasted in tandem with his most powerful magic attacks.  Kongol attacked slowly, but with enough force to make up for it.  Meru stuck with magic, Haschel did what he felt like doing, and Albert used a defensive barrier, and then some powerful magic, along with attacks.  Finally, Melbu used a spell that blocked Dragoon powers.  Everyone went back to normal, albeit hesitantly.  The monsters were currently powder, so Acronos and Blasphemy got right back to Melbu, which was _not_ good for him.  The spell wore off as another chunk of his flesh flew off, and Dart transformed.    Acronos was hit with the energy, and regained his senses, Blasphemy too.  They looked at what they'd done, smirked, and jumped back; as they could see that Dart was going to use as much power as he could in the last Divine Dragon Cannon.  Dart charged for longer than usual, and finally, he unleashed the mother of all magic attacks, since everyone was channeling most of their magic into him.  Melbu was ripped apart, so only his skeleton and a huge right arm remained.  He had been blasted into his original form.  Everyone saw that he was about to die.  Dart flew in front of Shana.  The reason for this is that Melbu Frahma was charging energy into his arm, to fire a cannon attack at Dart, (his target was discerned through who he was yelling profanities at in an immense quantity.  Acronos caught 'Black-eyed son of a whore!'  Somewhere in there).  The shot was fired, but Acronos got in front of it and blocked with a barrier spell.  Rose and Zieg talked for a moment and then asked Lloyd for the Dragon Buster, his weapon.  Blasphemy put his scythe in front of them and said that Acronos would be taking care of this, so they need not worry.  Acronos was finished withstanding the blast and raised his weapon, and saw the keyhole glint behind Melbu.  He smirked.

Acronos: "Dart, guys, get the hell out of here!  I'll take care of Melbu."

Dart: "But how will you get out?"

Acronos: "Don't worry, I have a way, but I won't be coming back here for a while, okay?"

Rose: "Let us kill him, we aren't needed in this world anymore."

Acronos: "Nah, your friends need you.  Now MOVE!" No one would question this, so Dart picked up Shana who was just waking up, and Blasphemy just used his dark powers to teleport back, but Lloyd followed him.  Everyone fled, and Acronos was left with an insane Melbu Frahma to deal with.  He wasn't even looking at him, though, and was charging the cannon for Dart again.  Acronos ran at him and extended his keyblade length, using the lightning property that the Onimusha-styled weapon gave him.  He unleashed a couple of strokes and then jumped up, and impaled Melbu through the head!  Instantly pulling his weapon out, he pointed it at the keyhole while casting a barrier on himself.  After sealing it, he unsealed the barrier.  Taking note that the entire place was about to blow, he jumped down and ran like hell.  With the flames quite literally behind him and the save point right in front, he reached out, his hand almost touching the point as the flames caught up…"

Traverse Town 

Acane: "Where is Acronos!"

Tifa: "This takes the cake for being late."

Maioko: "I'm kinda worried.  I mean seriously, how could he be _this late?_  There's no way a trip to Destiny Islands could take this long, especially with the instant warping."

Auron: "You're right, but what could be the cause?"

Acane: "Maybe he landed on a different world by accident."

Tifa: "Or worse, he's been taken hostage."

Acane: "That's definitely worse, then we have no transportation.  (She and Tifa laugh a bit)"

Maioko: "How can you laugh like that?  If he were taken or something, he could be in grave danger, and all you can do is laugh?"  She storms off for the alley.

Acane: "Huh?  What'd I say?"

Tifa: "You'd think she would understand that we were laughing because if he _were_ caught, he's probably strong enough to break out without any problems."

Auron: "I do believe your timing was off.  Maioko was distraught, and your saying only added to her tension, and gave a bit of fear, and she snapped from too much pressure.  I think she'll use this time to sulk."

Acane: "Oh." That's all she was capable of saying.  Later on in the alley, Maioko was smashing through some heartless, and most were of a stronger sort than they were before, but not enough to match her, especially since she needed to release some rage.  Finally most of them were only wisps of smoke.  She jumped up to the ledges in between the rooms' balconies.  She sat down on one of them, and wandered through the unknown territory known as feelings.

Maioko: "Grr.  How could they something like that?  Sigh, I'm hopeless, why am I getting so worked up?  Sigh.  Hmm, hey, if weaklings such as these heartless caught Acronos, he'd be able to break free with ease.  Oh, so _that_ was their joke.  Sigh, I'm getting worked up over nothing.  But what if he _is_ in trouble?  I'd feel terrible if something happened to him.  Why though?  Why do I care about him at all, I only met him at the Realm of Sorrow, then at Destiny Islands, why do I care?  I've known him for less than I've known a lot of people, and yet I still care about him.  Sigh, why do I?  It's not as though I'm in _love_ with the guy, but I still want him to be happy, and I'm unusually concerned with his wellbeing.  I don't know, maybe he has some sort of charm?  Or maybe it's just that damn fruit!  Hmm, I _did_ share it with him willingly, so what does that make us?  Everyone's always trying to get us together, like some sort of game!  Sigh.  That's how its always been, everyone back at home wanted me with someone they thought was my perfect match, and that person never really disagreed.  Ugh, yet they always had the habit of choosing the absolute wrong person!  It's so annoying.  I preferred it when mom and dad and I were all traveling.  We had so much fun, we were a real family, maybe not like those families you hear about on TV, but we were so close together, so much like a real family.  Then we settled down 'cause the folks thought that the traveling was hurting me.  In a way it was, I was always distant from everyone but those that I really knew.  After a few years, I was as outgoing as everyone around me, just like everyone wanted.  I still wish we'd kept up the travels; I'd rather be shy and happy, than outgoing and miserable.  Maybe I learnt how to fight like I do just to defend myself from the world around me.  I guess… Maybe I'm as shy and distant as ever, just in a different way. So I guess that makes me a weakling whose only advantage over life was gained through fear, man I'm pathetic." She noticed another heartless had just formed and was charging at her.  There was dullness in her eyes, as if she cared for nothing in the world.  A dart went through its head, and it died.  Acronos calmly walked up to her, albeit with massive burns on his back, but still calm.

Acronos: "I couldn't help but overhear that last bit.  You know, it doesn't really matter where you gain advantages from, or what the past was, all you have to do is use those advantages as they are.  As a Japanese saying goes: 'There is no past or future, there is only now.'  Just live in the present, the past is past, so let it go and move on with your life.  Oh yeah, and hello, sorry I'm late."

Maioko: "Whatever.  You wouldn't understand, you have amnesia, you don't remember your past, and it can't haunt you.  All you know is that your parents died.  In fact, your past isn't even that special.  In the Realm of Sorrow, I got a glimpse of what was troubling you.  Your parents died, and you couldn't stop them from dieing, you couldn't save them.  Your trouble was that you couldn't save everyone, not that you were unhappy with what happened."

Acronos: "… What's past is past, I cannot change what your life was, nor can I change that I was unsuccessful in my attempt to save my world.  All I can do for myself is come to terms with it, which I have, and fight in the memory of our world, fight and save others, so that they may not have that save experience.  As for you, all I can do is change how your life goes from here, and I intend to do so.  From the way you're talking, I intend to make your life as good as I can, instead of allowing you to dwell on the past that you could not change, and live in misery.  I know that sounds a bit conceited, but I don't want you to be that sad, so I'll try my best to make you smile.  Even if it takes a while."

Maioko: "I don't think that what has happened is the problem, it's who I am.  I mask who I truly am, so even I don't know, and I think that's a good thing.  Perhaps if I saw who I truly was, then I'd go mad, maybe destroy myself just to end it."

Acronos: "Maioko, everybody has masks, and there are very few people who know themselves truly.  Hell, I don't.  However, I'm pretty good at seeing who people are, inside and out, even beyond the masks, sometimes better than they know themselves, and what I see in you, isn't that bad.  You're a good friend Maioko, strong, capable of being a role model, and you're also able to shoulder every burden, physical and mental that's thrown at you, and you're even standing up to those you throw at yourself.  I say that if nothing else, you are a good person, even if you have different reasons than most for being so.  I can make friends with people rather easily if I try, but I always select those I trust with care, and I trust you.  I thank you for being a person I can trust, even if you don't believe that you are."

Maioko: "Hmm… Why are you saying all this?"

Acronos: "I suppose it's to make good on what I said.  I want to see you smile; I'd like you to be happy, not sad."

Maioko: "I guess it's mutual then, this feeling of caring about the other person's feelings.  You want to make me happy, and I don't want you to get hurt."

Acronos: "Don't worry, I don't get seriously hurt that easily, and I heal fast.  Besides, I want to protect you too.  I don't know... it's just that I have this weird sense of concern."

Maioko: "I know, it's a bit annoying, huh?"

Acronos: "Well actually, I don't mind as much.  I like being kind, and being concerned about someone is what I do, so I don't mind."

Maioko: "Sometimes I wonder about you, Acronos."

Acronos: "Yeah, I'm a bit confusing."

Maioko: "Not only that, but I'm now wondering how you got that immense burn on your back?" Though she said this as calmly as before, Acronos could see that her usual toughness was back, a fire seemed behind her eyes again.  Acronos was happy to see this, but a little concerned, because he knew that that's the fire he usually saw when she was having fun by bashing him around a bit.

Acronos: "It's a long story."

Maioko: "I've got time."  She motions for him to sit next to her.

Acronos: "Well, it all began when I set out for Destiny Islands like you said, but I remembered that I hadn't sealed Onimusha!  So I headed back and blasted my way through the rubble between Fontibras' camber and the Magic Mirror.  I saw the keyhole, but nobody was there, so I sealed it and unsealed the barrier.  Now, I really should have rested a bit, since sealing a keyhole and unsealing a barrier takes it out of you when you're tired, especially after all the stuff we went through in Onimusha.  I didn't, so I went back to the gummi ship, and started to dial the coordinates…(Insert above story here)… And the flames hit me a bit for the time while I started the call, and finally touched the save point.  It was kinda funny since I was on fire and the ship had to put me out.  I then put the ship in warp and headed off for Destiny Islands.  I ran to everybody's houses and managed to get them on.  They were all wondering what had happened, so I guess I'll have to tell them too.  Then I got here, and noticed you were gone, and I asked.  Auron said that you were probably sulking, but that I should go check.  He mentioned about you heading towards the second district, so I thought about where I might go to be alone, and here you were."

Maioko: "I'm surprised Blasphemy did that.  It doesn't seem like something he'd do.  Hmm, was your hair set on fire?"

Acronos: "Blasphemy is a confusing character, we don't really know that much about him.  I kinda get the feeling he has his own motives for everything he does, including serving the darkness, maybe I'll try to find this stuff out.  Oh yeah, and no, my hair wasn't set on fire since the barrier I'd used to protect Dart lasted a bit longer than I'd intended it to, which was a good thing."

Maioko: "Heh, it would've been funny to see you with your hair on fire yelling and screaming.  (Laughs a bit)"

Acronos: "That's better.  I like it when you smile."

Maioko: "(Smirks) Don't go all sentimental on me."

Acronos: "Just making sure you won't first."

Maioko: "Okay.  (Gets up and dusts herself off) Well, since you took so long, we rented out some rooms.  You left us enough money to pay for six rooms.  That means that everyone has to bunk with at least one other person, and no, we can't get more rooms."

Acronos: "I suppose it'll be girl-girl and guy-guy?  Either that or, through some twist of fate, the couples will go together.  Auron will probably go with Acane, me with you, and Kairi and Tifa will probably share since they're master and teacher, plus they're the odd ones out."

Maioko: "Hmm, chances are that Selphie would do something like that.  Why don't we just bunk together anyway, it'll save her the trouble, and it's not like the situation hasn't occurred before."

Acronos: "Whatever.  If she starts to say her plot, then we'll just go together, but if not, then we'll just go with whatever there is."  They walked back to the others.  Acronos told his tale once more, and then Selphie predictably mentioned the rooms.

Selphie: "Okay, I'm sure you know by now that there are only six rooms and twelve people.  I've checked with the clerk, and nearly all of them have one bed only.  Another thing, the only rooms were in the 'couples only' section.  Believe me, this one wasn't my choice; I've already gotten several death threats.  Oh yeah, there _was_ one room that doesn't require a couple, but then again, there are seven girls and five guys…"

Acronos: "Sigh, I thought as much.  Tidus, Yuna, room one.  Wakka, Lulu, room two.  Maioko and I have room three.  Selphie, Irvine, room four.  Auron, Acane, room five.  Tifa, Kairi, the room that doesn't require a couple.  If I remember correctly, Auron and Acane's room has two beds, and so do Wakka and Lulu's.  Tidus, here, take one of my extra sleeping bags, just in case you feel like being a gentleman."

Tidus: "Thanks.  I was about to ask."

Auron: "Well… At least it has two beds."

Acane: "Better than one with someone else."

Kairi: "Muahaha!  I'm not subject to the tortures of fate!"

Acronos: "A) Don't try the evil laugh.  B) I have only a few words: cave drawings."

Kairi: "You wouldn't!"

Acronos: "I've gotta torture you somehow…"

Kairi: "Well, better than what you've got."

Acronos: "Sleeping bag?"

Kairi: "Darn."

Wakka: "I have a feeling that I'm going to die by the time the night's through."

Acronos: "Don't worry, I planned where I put everyone.  Wakka, if Lulu burns you, I'll hear you next door.  Selphie, Irvine, you know what I'm implying, so be careful."

Irvine: "What?  Us?"  
Acronos: "(Stern look)"

Selphie: "Right-o boss man!"

Acronos: "Boss?  Interesting."

Tidus: "Can we eat?"

Yuna: "I am a bit hungry myself."

Acronos: "I hope this place has a buffet."  It did, so that need was satisfied.  Due to lack of sleep, and the strenuous workout, everyone went to sleep early.  Each room had a bathroom, so each person got changed in there.  Acronos unrolled his sleeping bag.

Acronos: "All I've got to say is that I hope it won't get too cold in here."

Maioko: "I think they've got heating on during most of the night here, so no worries." A knock at the door announced someone.  They announced that due to technical difficulties, the heating system was down and wouldn't be fixed until morning.

Acronos: "Hmm, fate loves to play games.  It probably will be cold, but worthy of only sharing the bed, since it can't be too cold for everyone else.  I'll go set up a fire."

Maioko: "A fire?  But how, without burning everything down?"

Acronos: "Like this. (Conjures up a black flame in mid-air) I'll shift it to red if we need light."

Maioko: "Good idea."  Acronos gets into his sleeping bag.  Later that night, it got really cold, really quickly.  The reason is actually because the shadow energy that was in the heartless generator was still concentrated, so things would be darker, drearier, and colder for a while, (nice excuse for author powers, neh?).  Upon waking up, due to cold, and due to hearing himself and Maioko shiver, Acronos calmly got out of his sleeping bag, went over to the bed, and got in.  Maioko shuffled closer to him, and in that warmth, they fell asleep.  Morning found Acronos about to go into shock once again.  Since he'd gotten sleep and food, he now had recuperated his energy, and most of his wounds had healed properly, (cure magic sows the wound and stuff, but its possible to reopen it if too much stress is on it.).  Acronos again remembered fate's little joke, so he got out calmly.  He stretched out for a moment, and then looked at Maioko.  She felt around, looking for him, and upon not finding him, curled up into a ball.  He could tell that it wasn't that cold.  He checked the time on his computer, and found that it was quite early; perhaps some extra sleep wouldn't kill him.  He crept back in, and Maioko wrapped her arms around him.  He tensed for a moment, then relaxed and promptly fell asleep, turning around.  About an hour later, Acronos woke up again.  This time, he wasn't shocked, he kinda figured as much.  He got out and this time Maioko just shifted positions a bit.  He felt a little better, and went inside the bathroom to get washed and changed.  Upon exiting, he noticed that she was still asleep.  The computer gave readout that she was quite tired, so she wouldn't wake up for quite some time.  Acronos nodded, went downstairs, paid for a breakfast, went back to the room, left it on the bed stand with a spell to keep it as warm as before, and then got breakfast for himself.  He was actually the first one in his group to wake up, though only a few had been through Onimusha, and nobody had fought as much as he did, what could he say, it was a habit.  Auron was the next to come down and he stretched, yawning loudly, as if to get several joints undone.

Auron: "Good morning, or evening.  One can't really tell here."

Acronos: "My computer has its clock set by Destiny Islands time, but it has the readout for the time here too.  I don't know how it does it, but I suppose that's its job."

Auron: "Have you eaten?"

Acronos: "Just finishing up.  I already left a serving for Maioko.  I hope she doesn't mind my selection."

Auron: "Acane was waking up as I left, so lets see who's the next to come down." Surprisingly enough, Irvine came down next.

Irvine: "Hey.  I've gotten plenty of sleep, so I was up bright and early this time."

Acronos: "Interesting." There wasn't any particular order to who came down, so I won't describe it.  Maioko hadn't come down by the time everyone was, so questions as to where she was were asked.  Acronos just repeated that she needed her sleep, so they shouldn't disturb her.

Acane: "Okay, so, which world should we be heading to next?"

Acronos: "Didn't you say that Final Fantasy VII was our option?"

Acane: "Yeah, but there are others nearby, for instance, I located one yesterday named Legend of Dragoon."

Acronos: "Hmm, I sealed that yesterday."

Acane: "Really?  Then I guess we've only got FFVII to go to, hmm?"

Acronos: "Yeah." 

Acane: "Hey, where's Maioko?"

Acronos: "Still sleeping."

Acane: "Any reason, you think?"

Acronos: "No, none I can think of."

Maioko: "(Just entering) Hey everyone."

Acane: "This time,

_You're _late."

Maioko: "So sue me, I felt like getting some extra sleep.  Oh yeah, thanks Acronos.  I didn't expect breakfast in bed."

Acronos: "(Rubbing back of head) you're welcome, I just thought it was the nice thing to do."

Auron: "Is everyone here?  Good, then where to, Acronos?"

Acronos: "We're heading to the world of Final Fantasy VII.  Apparently it was unsealed."

Irvine: "Hey, I thought you and Sora were the only ones with keyblades."

Acronos: "Yeah, but you never know."  They walked to the gummi ship and headed out to the new world.  Upon reaching the world, there was a slight, sarcastic congratulation of Acronos for not hitting anything.  Looking around, Tifa said they were in Midgar.  She gave them an old map of hers, pointed out various places, mentioned her friends, and then left.

Tidus: "Hey, why is Tifa leaving?"

Acronos: "Personal reasons."

Tidus: "Oh."

Lulu: "How exactly are we supposed to find the keyhole?  We got lucky last time, but I'm not so sure that'll happen twice."

Acronos: "Well, up until now we've found keyholes where there were immense fights, usually the final fight of an adventure.  If I remember, Tifa and several friends of hers defeated a powerful enemy on this world.  We should find her friends around here and ask where they fought this great enemy, maybe the keyhole is still there."

Kairi: "Next question, where exactly _are_ we?"

Acronos: "Hmm, if my memory serves, we're in a city named Midgar.  Apparently it's now the _ruins_ called Midgar.  There's a town nearby called Kalm.  We should go there and try to get some information if possible."  He pointed to the horizon where there seemed to be a structure blocking some of it.  It took a while, but the group reached Kalm as night settled upon the world.

Tidus: "Lets get some rest, we won't be able to do much now." They got rooms at the inn, and slept peacefully.  When Acronos woke up in the morning he went to town to see if he could find out anything, leaving a note just in case.  Maioko woke up second this time, and looked for Acronos, but found the note instead.  She nodded and left to look around too.

Maioko: "Now where can a person find some information around here? " She went into homes that were open and asked the people there.  Each one said that someone had asked them that earlier, and that they didn't know anything.  It was now a relatively normal time period, and everyone else was starting to leave.  Maioko noticed that the bar was open and figured she might as well see if anyone in there might know something.  Inside she found Acronos in a discussion with a guy at the bar, they were discussing various phenomena particular to the world.

Acronos: "So you're saying that some heartless have been coming from the crater in the northern continent?"

Guy at bar: "Yeah, but these heartless you've mentioned have been coming from Midgar too."

Acronos: "You think the heart of this world would be linked to the crater or Midgar?"

Guy at bar: "I personally don't think so, but since you're nearby, you might want to check anyway.  One more thing you should know.  The Midgar source seems to be emitting lots of darkness.  I don't mean your standard shadows and stuff, this dark stuff is _evil _or something."

Acronos: "Thanks, you've been a big help.  Would you like a drink, on me."

Guy at bar: "No thanks, I'm from elsewhere and I might be allergic."

Acronos: "Another world?"

Guy at bar: "How'd you know?"

Acronos: "Same deal."

Guy at bar: "Cool.  If you need anything else, just ask."  Acronos left his seat and nodded to the guy and walked to Maioko.  They left the bar.

Maioko: "Hey, are we going to follow what that guy said?  Who was he anyway?"

Acronos: "Probably Blasphemy.  I could feel that he had his own intentions, but he wasn't lying.  I think I'll go with what he says.  Ever since I fought on the same side as him in the Legend of Dragoon world, I have the feeling he's not as evil as he makes himself out to be."

Maioko: "Are you sure?"

Acronos: "I'm pretty good at telling how people are, I can usually sense when they're lying."

Maioko: "Okay..."

Acronos: "Look at it this way; chances are that a trap has already been set at the keyhole, taking Blasphemy's advice will probably lead to that same trap, but it will be quicker, _and _we'll know it's coming."

Maioko: "Good point.  Lets tell the others."  They left for the inn and the guy at the bar came out as well.  He looked at Acronos and shakes his head.  The magical disguise he'd been wearing was shed like a second skin.  It was indeed Blasphemy under that.  (I never described him, did I?  He wears a once black shirt that slowly fades to gray on the way up.  The bottom's in tatters, and there are dark bloodstains here and there.  No matter how many times he washes it, and he washes it at the end of every day, he can't get rid of the stains.  He wears gray sweatpants as well.  The cloak I mentioned for the mysterious cloaked figure is part of his regular attire, and it's a dark brown that looks like it's seen one too many battles.  In fact, most of Blasphemy's attire seems like a direct part of him.  His hair is brown, slightly curly, and reaches almost to his shoulders.  His face has a long, jagged scar running down it from the upper right to lower left cheek, with another scratch making an X in between his right eye and nose.  He constantly looks unshaven, with a little stubble.  His eyes have the look of someone who's seen a lot in a short space of time.  His darkness is characterized by the sad smirk he almost always has upon his face, and the long chains wrapped around his arms.  He looks like someone who's been on a long, hard journey for so long that he's gained the characteristics of the journey.  Oh yeah, and he wears long boots that look ideal for crushing someone's skull he is one inch taller than Acronos, wears his scythe on his back and katana on his side, has spiked kneepads, a chain around his waist below the katana, and an amulet around his neck.)  Blasphemy shook his head at Acronos' retreating form, he knew Acronos had sensed him under the disguise.

Blasphemy: "Why didn't he attack me or show distrust?  Perhaps he can sense people's characters too?  Lets see if he passes this world's test. " He created a dark portal and left via that.  Back to Acronos, he'd told his friends what he'd found out.

Irvine: "So why don't we split up and tackle each one individually?"

Auron: "I don't believe that is wise.  We may be strong, but this could be a trap."

Acronos: "I'm almost positive it is.  Lets go to Midgar first, since it's nearby."

Acane: "I've got a question.  Supposing we survive Midgar and it turns out to not be the keyhole, what then?  This is a very large world, with seas in between each continent, we need a way to cross."

Acronos: "Good question.  I have a feeling we'll find a way, and if we don't, we could always use the gummi ship."

Acane: "True."  They set off for Midgar, and saw a heavy concentration of darkness somewhere inside it.  The group took a step forward into the shadows, but they seemed to clear up like fog in the sun.  The further they went, the more the shadows retreated.  Acronos found this exceptionally strange, especially since the darkness seemed to have a vendetta against him.  No heartless came near them at all, nor any monster.  Finally they reached the source of the darkness.  As they went in, the shadows closed in upon them again, but only enough to lessen visibility.  Acronos sensed that the darkness was only covering something, but the thing it was covering didn't seem evil at all.  They reached the core of the room, a sort of shrine.  On the floor before it were many flowers, and they all seemed to be still blooming, but as if they were in a state of suspended animation.  Acronos looked up from them and realized that this had been a church, and it had once housed a large amount of light energy.  Without wanting to, he raised his left hand, and the symbol began to glow.  He noticed this and tried to lower his hand.  He couldn't, and tried to manually do it, but that failed too.  It was almost humorous to see him struggling against his hand, except for the fact that everyone was focusing on the fact that the shadows were now condensing and loomed over all.  From deep within the shadows, large black claws emerged, reaching for the group, and tendrils of darkness reached for their hearts.  Acronos finally lost all control over his hand and it suddenly began to absorb every bit of energy in the place.  After a few tense moments, all the darkness had been absorbed, and Acronos collapsed to one knee.

Acronos: "Ugh, too much… I shouldn't have done that." However, he got up, seemingly fine.

Acronos: "I think… We need to go to Junon, and get the submarine from there."

Maioko: "Submarine?  Why do you think there's…"

Acronos: "I know, okay!   Ugh, sorry.  I just have a feeling."

Acane: "Are you sure you're okay, physically and mentally?"

Acronos: "No.  I think absorbing that much darkness did something to me, but I don't think it's a problem."  Foreign thoughts of destruction and chaos flickered through his head, and his keyblade flickered between a scythe and a blade for a moment.

Auron: "You do know your blade is flickering, right?"

Acronos: "Yes.  Do you have a…. Damn thoughts.  I don't know what's going on, but I don't think I should lead much more."

Irvine: "Then who will, we're kinda used to your sense of direction by now."

Maioko: "Acane, you want it?"

Acane: "What, you kidding?  I hate leadership roles!  You always have to listen to everyone bickering, you have to inspire morale… (Goes on about the worse points of leadership)"

Maioko: "Auron?"

Auron: "…"

Irvine: "He says that one can't lead if they don't speak."

Maioko: "Sigh, Tidus?"

Tidus: "Huh?  Sorry, I'm not used to the idea."

Maioko: "Does anyone volunteer, so I don't have to ask every single one of you?"

Acronos: "I highly doubt anyone will, so you be leader, Maioko."

Maioko: "What!  I am _not_ the leader type."

Acronos: "You took command of the situation, that's enough."  His blade changes to the scythe entirely.  Maioko sighs and shakes her head, points out Junon, and they all leave.  About two seconds into it, her eyes open wide in realization of something.  She tells them to stay there while she gets something.  Acronos immediately draws his scythe and looks for the nearest monster to kill, so as to relieve some bloodlust.  Everyone else just sits and chats, oblivious to the explosions coming from where Acronos went.  Maioko finally returns carrying several tents.

Maioko: "We'll need these, the trek to Junon will take a while.  Where's Acronos?"

Tidus: "Follow the burn/explosion marks."  They indeed do so, until they find him at a nearby swamp, cleaving through a giant snake's head.

Acronos: "These things just kept on coming, so I decided to stay here since they're pretty tough."  Another serpent rears up and lunges, and is about to rip into his shoulder, only to find that he turned around and pointed his scythe blade up, so it cut itself in half.  Everyone cringes.

Acronos: "Didn't like that, huh?  Then try not to look around, I swear this swap water will be crimson for at least a day or two." He places his scythe on his shoulder casually, and points to a cave at the end of the swamp.  Maioko nods and leads them all there.  Several times the giant snakes attack, but are cut down quickly.  Maioko told Acronos to restrain himself a bit and let the others get some training in.  The trek through the swamp wasn't pleasant, but they made it to the cave.  Acronos looked around and said he sensed something new, and told them he'd meet up with them at the end.  When they did reach the end, Acronos held out his hand to reveal lots of materia.

Acronos: "This is materia, you can use it to cast spells.  It still uses mp and contains only one spell per orb, but they're useful anyway."  After some trying out, those who could use the orbs took one or two so as to settle their curiosity.  Outside the cave was a fort in the distance.

Maioko: "It's getting late, lets go to that fort."

Acronos: "We should run if we want to get there in time, the heartless tend to like to come out at night."  Running there, they made it just as the sun set.  Inside they were greeted kindly.  Since Acronos had the money currently, he started to negotiate a fee for some rooms.  When he'd agreed with the price, they went to their rooms.

Maioko: "Oh boy, these are way too few rooms Acronos."

Acronos: "Sorry, they didn't have any other ones."

Maioko: "Sigh, good thing I got some sleeping bags too, some people will have to sleep on the floor."  Acronos grabbed his own bag and threw it in a distant corner.  He walked over and looked at the others, as if daring them to dispute his territory.  His gaze shifted and he shook his head, sighed and began to set up his sleeping area a little more dedicatedly.  Selphie and Kairi got beds, in fact the girls mostly got beds while the guys offered to sleep on the floor or a couch, (Irvine got the couch).  After setting up, they left to check out the fort.  Acronos immediately went outside for more training.  After a few more hours, everyone returned and crawled into their sleeping bags.  Acronos actually looked oddly clean.

Maioko: "Hey, wait a second, didn't you say there were heartless out there and that you were going to train?"

Acronos: "Yeah, I did."

Selphie: "Then how come you're so clean?"

Acronos: "I took a shower."

Selphie: "There are showers here?  _Where!?_"

Acronos: "Dunno.  I made my own."

Selphie: "?"

Acronos: "(Rolls eyes) Remember, I made all the stuff for my bathrooms at home?  I still have access to the water, fire, and wind gems."

Selphie: "So you went outside in the cold, stripped down to nothing in the middle of a field where anyone could have seen you, dunked yourself in cold water, used soap, used wind magic to dry your hair, dried off, and came back in here?"

Acronos: "I made a sort of a room, it was warm water, heated wind magic, and yes that's about it."

Selphie: "Pardon me if that doesn't sound appealing."

Kairi: "Are you sure, I've been dying for a shower."

Acronos: "Sigh, fine.  I'll make something, just give me a moment."

Maioko: "It's dark, lets save the showers for morning."

Acronos: "Yeah, you're right.  It was kind of annoying to thrust my fist through a heartless' head while attempting to shower at the same time."  The girls giggled a bit, and the guys nodded.  Everyone went to sleep.  Acronos woke up first in the morning, and left to make the showers, leaving a note.  Maioko woke up second because she'd set an alarm.  She took notice of the note and went to find Acronos.  She found a few rooms near the fort, and Acronos working on them.  He finished and smirked.  He'd created a long-term hot spring that had a natural way of pumping into each room.  Inside each room was a bath with benches and stuff.  He'd actually created more of a Japanese style of bath, or a sauna.  Nodding he turned to leave, to find Maioko looking on.

Maioko: "How long did it take you to make that?"

Acronos: "An hour, give or take."

Maioko: "Good job, that's a work of art almost."

Acronos: "Yeah, thanks, I just hope Selphie doesn't complain about the arrangement of plants or something."

Maioko: "I'd like to shower, are there any instructions?"

Acronos: "That side's girls, that's guys.  In the center is a warm pool for taking a bath in.  Near to that are the regular showers.  The towels are over there in the pool area.  I'd recommend wearing them in the bath too since they're water resistant, but that's me.  Oh damn, I forgot the curtains in between the girls showers!"

Maioko: "(Raised eyebrow) Any particular reason?"

Acronos: "Yeah, the guys showers have walls, but I felt you girls might want something nicer than stone in between.  Hmm, what should I use?"

Maioko: "There's plenty of sand nearby, why don't you make one of those distorted glass things?"

Acronos: "Sure, I'm on it!"

Maioko: "Uhh, how long will this take you?" Unfortunately, Acronos hadn't heard this as he'd rushed off to the nearby beach to begin work.  Maioko waited for a few moments, and then decided to take a bath anyway, she had a bathing suit with her, and Acronos was almost guaranteed to shut his eyes unless absolutely necessary.  As she stepped to the door, Acronos arrived in Haste mode.  After he'd slowed down enough to be understood, he asked her to give him ten minutes to finish, but she said she had a bathing suit anyway, so there wouldn't be any problem.  Acronos nodded, re-cast Haste, and set off.  Inside the bath, Maioko changed into her bathing suit and went into the bath.  Acronos had made sure the water was of a perfect temperature, and had set several candles that relaxed and revitalized the body.  Maioko settled into the water and could feel all her tensions just ease away.  She sighed in content, and let her eyes close a bit, just because it was so nice, and peaceful… She fell asleep within a minute.  Meanwhile Acronos had finished the glass panels, which all had different colors, but one common thing was that they were all a bit dark so as to make it difficult to see through.  Since Acronos had made many showers and many panels, he had to lug them all on his back, and this wasn't exactly easy.  He entered the bath, and headed to the showers.  He noticed that Maioko hadn't made a noise once.  After setting the panels down quietly, he went to the large bath, almost pool-size.  He spotted Maioko fast asleep, looking very peaceful.  He rolled his eyes in an expression that read, "Sigh, what am I ever going to do with you?" and propped her arms against the floor so she wouldn't slide into the water and drown.  He then set upon fixing the panels.  After finishing, he nodded to himself in satisfaction, and left.  Maioko was still sleeping.  Acronos checked the time, and figured that she might need a wake-up call.  Walking towards her, he lightly poked her shoulder.

Acronos: "(Softly) Maioko?  Maioko, it's time to wake up." She shifted around a bit, and then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head into the water, next to her shoulder.  Acronos immediately began flailing like no tomorrow, trying to keep his balance, or at least get out of the vice-like grip she had on him.  He lost both battles and fell into the water with a loud splash.  Maioko, (Please take note that she's still out cold, this is some subconscious desire, not anything she actually is thinking) shifted her grip on him and settled comfortably.  Acronos got his head out of the water, gasping for air.  He noticed that she _still_ hadn't woken up.  He reasoned that she was a very heavy sleeper.  Again poking her, but this time with a bit more force, all he got was a stronger hug.  Acronos just couldn't bring himself to punch her or something like that, she looked too darn innocent.  A bright idea lit his face, and he heated the water several degrees until he didn't like the temperature himself.  His clothes were keeping in the heat, while Maioko seemed comfortable still.  He rolled his eyes and resigned himself to the fact that Fate loved playing games with them and he just lowered the temperature to normal.  He tried cooling the water, but that was worse for him too, since Maioko's hug became even tighter and he was freezing too.  He gave up, shaking his head, and settled them near the floor, placing a grip on it himself, and then rested a bit, tilting his head back to look at the ceiling.  The computer had pasted an image of the heavens on the roof, and Acronos dozed off thinking about everything in the world.  About half an hour later, Auron woke up.  He shook off his drowsiness, and found that Acane was also rising.  He nodded to her and got up, noticing the note left.  He read it, and then went downstairs and outside.  It was still a bit cold this early in the morning, so he sniffled once.  He looked around and found the baths nearby.  He raised an eyebrow; Acronos had made _this_ in an hour or two?  Auron shook his head, marveling at how Acronos was capable of insane feats.  He went to it, and saw a sign that pointed out the guy's side, the girl's side, and the collective sink for brushing teeth.  He almost smiled and went to the guys' side to take a quick shower.  After finishing, he exited, shaking out his hair.  Acane now was looking around the area, and Auron exited.

Auron: "Amazing what Acronos is capable of, right?  The baths for girls are on that side.  Excuse me while I go brush my teeth.  He left, and as he reached the sink, he heard Acane yelp.  He turned around instantly, half expecting a huge monster, but found nothing.  He looked around and found some bamboo rods on the ground, and they'd been arranged to be weapons.  Auron shook his head again, and picked up the one that looked closest to being a katana.  He walked over to the girls' side, and inside he found Acane pointing to something and had a hand clasped over her mouth, apparently trying her hardest not to laugh.  Auron looked where she was pointing, and saw Acronos, fully clothed, sleeping next to Maioko who was in a bathing suit.

Auron: "Heh.  That's something you don't see every day.  You want to wake them?"

Acane: "Do you?"

Auron: "Not particularly.  I'm not afraid of Acronos, he'll just blush and probably spazz until he passes out, but Maioko will probably beat me silly."

Acane: "Good point, but I don't think she'd kick another girl's ass since we usually aren't the perverted ones."

Auron: "… I am not perverted."

Acane: "I didn't say you were, but there are a few on our team…"

Auron: "Irvine?"

Acane: "You mean you have to ask?"

Auron: "Good point.  Wake them up."  Acane nodded and poked Maioko and Acronos.  They stirred, but remained in the same position as before.  She poked them harder, but Maioko just shifted her head to Acronos' shoulder and Acronos put his free hand around her protectively.

Acane: "(Raised eyebrow) Are they awake?"

Auron: "They're not talking, it must be their subconscious."  Acane gave them both a punch, but Acronos took both punches without twitching.  His face turned into one of defiance, as if they were sharing a nightmare about facing something.  Acane looked surprised and hit Acronos harder this time, aiming only for him.  He grabbed her wrist after the punch and flung her to the far end of the pool.  He laid his head on Maioko's.  Acane was now quite pissed.

Auron: "It appears they are very heavy sleepers, or sharing a dream.  Probably both."

Acane: "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me!?"

Auron: "(Smirking) I value my safety, thank you."  Acane growled at him a bit, and got out.  She called forth her twin lightning blades.  A demonic glint was in her eyes.  She lowered the charge a bit, and tapped it to the pool.  While the results were flashy, Acronos shielded Maioko from the entire thing.  Maioko's face was one of worry, while his was one of acceptance and assurance.  Acane raised her eyebrows at this and tilted her head.  Auron just shook his head, slowly reached over, and whacked both their heads together.  Both awoke, extremely startled.

Auron: "Good morning lovers.  I hope your shared dream was pleasant?"  Both looked around confused for a moment, and then Maioko realized the situation.  She looked from Auron to Acronos, as if deciding whom to kill first.  Acronos shook off any remaining magic.

Acronos: "Oww, did I get hit with something?"

Acane: "I zapped you both, but neither of you woke up.  Actually Acronos, you were quite gallant and shielded Maioko from the entire shock.  Whatever you were dreaming, it must have been quite interesting."

Computer: "Dream recorded.  Press play to view."

Acronos: "Huh?"

Maioko: "(Trembling with rage) What…Happened!?"

Acronos: "I finished with the panels, poked you to wake you, you grabbed my neck and pulled me in with you, I tried to wake you, but you wouldn't, so I just fell asleep here."

Computer: "Previous statement's events have been recorded, do you wish to see them?"

Maioko: "Prove it." The computer plays back everything that happened, and Maioko figures that she doesn't need to kill Acronos.

Maioko: "Okay Acronos, you're off the hook, but you're not, Auron!"

Auron: "Actually, all I did was bash your heads together, Acane did the more painful attempts." The computer shows them and everyone laughs a bit.

Acane: "Yeah, yeah, just show me that dream, I'm actually very curious."

Acronos: "Sure, but can I get out, I'm kinda soaked."

Maioko: "Yeah, and I still need a shower!"

Acane: "Maioko, you've taken a bath for nearly an hour, you probably smell like flowers."

Acronos: "(Sniffs the air) Yep, you do."

Maioko: "Okay, whatever, I just need to change, this isn't exactly fighting attire."

Acane & Auron: "You'd be surprised."

Acronos: "Why do I get the feeling I don't want to know?"

Auron: "Because you actually don't."  Acronos gets out and tries drying himself with wind, but to no avail.  He shakes his head and goes into a shower stall and changes into another attire.  To be honest, it's a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt.  He stores his clothes to dry in the pocket dimension.  The computer mentions that the dimension is capable of copying certain things, mainly clothes.  Acronos tells it to copy more of his usual attire.  Auron hands him Maioko and Acane's usual attire.

Auron: "They said to dry these and copy them."

Acronos: "What will they be wearing in these clothes' place?"  Both Acane and Maioko come out in white T-shirts and jeans.

Acane: "We raided the gummi ship's wardrobe, so we're using your clothes for a bit."

Acronos: "Oh boy, this will raise way too many questions."

Auron: "I can almost hear Irvine.  'Whoa!  You must have had _some_ fun last night, eh Acronos?'  Bleh."

Acronos: "If he says that, I may be forced to thwack him upside the head."  They all go and brush their teeth, excepting Acane, who still has to shower.  After she's done, they return to the fort.

Auron: "Acronos, that bath/sauna is a work of art, are you just going to leave it here?"

Acronos: "No, of course not, I made it portable, and linked it to my pocket dimension, so I can make it appear and dissapear at will."

Acane: "Good idea."  Upon entering the room, Tidus greeted them.

Tidus: "Hey guys, where were you all?"

Acronos: "Long story.  Oh yeah, the baths are downstairs if you need them."  Selphie runs him over, and Kairi is second in rush.  Irvine follows them, and then everyone else is in a normal rush.  Acronos pulls himself off the floor, cracking his vertebrae into place.

Acronos: "Owie."

Acane: "Hey, your dream, we still need to see it."

Acronos: "Oh, right." he pulls his computer into view and tells it show the dream.  It gets all creepy as the computer projects a hologram that takes up the whole room.  Everything seems foggy, and there isn't any definite source of light.  A hologram Acronos wanders in, looking confused.

Acronos: "Where am I, what happened?  Hmm, wasn't I just asleep?"  He continues to wander around, and the hologram follows him.  At one point, a few shadow heartless appear and sink towards him.  Acronos doesn't seem surprised at all, and reaches, calling his keyblade.  Nothing happened, his keyblade remained in wherever it was previously.  Acronos tried again, but still to no avail.  He thinks for a moment and raises his hands in a different manner.  The darkness collected around his hands, and the key-scythe appeared.  The shadows lunged for him, and he cut straight through them.  He returned his scythe near him, and looked at it, smiling evilly.  He held it like one who holds life and death in his hands, and darkness coalesced around him.  With a demonic grin, he sheathed it at his back, Blasphemy-style.  When it was on his back, the darkness followed it.  He shook his head to get rid of what had possessed him.

Acronos: "No, I am _not _a minion of darkness!  Dev, I chose the path of justice, stop messing with me!  I thought we were friends!" A voice came from the shadows.

Dev: "It's not me, kid.  It seems that the darkness you absorbed from Aeris' church is affecting your mind."

Acronos: "Is there anything I can do?"

Dev: "Use it all up.  Once you reach the northern crater, you'll face Sephiroth in his other forms.  It's an illusion of the past that still remains because of all the emotion there, and heartless powers of course.  Use those powers of yours until you run out of strength, miss if you have to!"

Acronos: "Okay.  Huh, what's going on?" The ground was shaking heavily, and Dev's voice had stopped.  A sense made Acronos turn his head, and he saw Maioko running towards him.  She didn't seem to notice him, and he'd seen her way too late, so she crashed into him and they rolled forward a bit.  Maioko raised her hands to punch him, but noticed who he was.

Maioko: "Acronos?  What are you doing in my dream?  You're probably just a figment of my imagination, what am I saying?"

Acronos: "Actually Maioko, you're in _my _dream.  I think we're sharing it or something."

Maioko: "Then you're in danger too, come on!"  She grabs his hand and they dashed off.  After a few moments of being dragged along, Acronos got his balance and started to run as well.

Acronos: "Hey, what are we running from?"

Maioko: "Well, you know how we were talking about what's been happening to me and the problems I have back in Traverse Town?  It seems that they manifested themselves physically in this dream." A roar sounded behind them, a terrible sound that shook the ground.  Behind them, a creature that looked like it had once been human was chasing them.  Its flesh was hanging off it, froth ran in torrents from its mouth, and all in all it looked like a Devil.  Both of them ran faster.

Acronos: "Hey, are the things bothering you really this bad?"

Maioko: "Uhh... I guess."

Acronos: "Provided we live through this, if you ever need someone to talk to..."

Maioko: "(Blushing a bit) Thanks." they continued to run fast, until the thing put on a burst of speed and lunged at them.  Acronos flung Maioko ahead so it wouldn't hit her, and reached for his scythe, only to find it not there.  He would've made some comment about the keyblade making up its mind, but instead called forth Test of Heart in the sword form.  He raised the blade up and allowed the thing to impale itself.  Jumping back, he readied it, and slashed forth to cut the thing's face.  It reared back, roaring in pain.  Acronos saw the opportunity and after calling forth some of his power, swung into its stomach, cutting it in half.  Still alive somehow, it roared again and bean pulling itself towards him.  He cringed and pulled back.  Maioko came up next to him, and after hitting him upside the head for leaving her; Acronos asked if all her inner demons were this tough and long lasting.  The demon thing roared out, "Who are you?" and Maioko shook her head.

Maioko: "Let me put it to you this way, that's one that's been bothering me since I was eight."

Acronos: "Then let me get rid of it for you.  You are Maioko, a warrior and a human, you are friend to those who you care for, and enemy to those who would seek to destroy you.  You are alive and due to that, subject to the complex emotions that make it up." The demon screamed in pain as Maioko's questions were answered.  It burst into flames and slowly dissolved.

Acronos: "If nothing else, you are still yourself."

Demon: "(Shrieking its last words) Who are you?"

Maioko: "I am... Myself, good or bad." The demon let loose a final, dying screech and returned to ash.  Maioko looked at it happily.

Maioko: "Thank you so much!  I've never known fully the answer to that."

Acronos: "Any time." Acane chose this time to interrupt.

Acane: "Is that it?  Where's the fighting, the protecting, the barely concealed mush?"  The hologram of Acronos and Maioko embraced.

Acane: "Oh, there." the real Acronos and Maioko blushed.  Another immense shake rocked the land.  A giant rose from the shadows.  This one was a heartless, a dark-side.  Acronos readied his keyblade while Maioko settled into a stance.  He figured he wouldn't need his knife and passed it to her, and she handled it with practiced ease.

Acronos: "That's your main weapon, isn't it?"  She nodded, smirking.

Maioko: "So what do you think this is?"

Acronos: "Probably some residual darkness from your combats with the heartless.  I'd hate to see what I've got."  They both ran at it, but the thing swiped, knocking them away like rag dolls.  Acronos' shirt had three long gashes the long way, but the actual scratches weren't at all deep.  Maioko had similar gashes to her shirt, but not as large.  Before they even had a chance to blink, the thing had stabbed at them, and caught them at the shoulders.

Acane: "Uhh, I think that was me." both backed up a bit, apparently unhurt.  Acronos charged at it, the thing dodged his strike, but Maioko hit it in the head.  Its only response was to laugh, and it stabbed again, this time putting an inch-deep gash in both their shoulders.  Maioko yelled in pain and went down to one knee.  Acronos, despite being under similar circumstances, immediately ran over and put his arm around her, trying to protect her.

Auron: "I remember this part."  The thing looked at Acronos and Maioko, smirking, charged up a small energy burst, and fired twice to hit both of them.  Acronos put himself in front and took the attacks.  It laughed and punched at him, hitting him very hard.  Seeing an opportunity, he grabbed its arm and threw it into what seemed to be a wall.  The thing rose in fury and charged a massive shot that Acronos took the full brunt of.

Maioko: "Acronos!  C'mon, stop taking the shots for me, I don't want you to get hurt, remember?"

Acronos: "Yeah, but I still have to protect you.  You can't really be happy if you're dead." he looked at her, trying to comfort her with his eyes while she looked on, worrying for his safety.  The thing raised a massive hand up and lunged, intending to destroy them both.  Both closed their eyes, but Acronos turned around and impaled the thing through the skull.  The two stood a moment in each other's arms.  There was a flash of light and pain, and the dream ended.

Auron: "I believe this is where I came in."  Acronos and Maioko had remained silent through the entire thing, so as not to confuse anyone.

Acronos: "Yeah...  What next?"

Maioko: "Junon is nearby, less than a day's travel from here.  After everyone's done, I say we set off."

Acane: "I wonder what's taking so long?"

Acronos: "Maybe they fell asleep too?"  Heading out of the fort, they went to Acronos' bath/sauna.  There they found that most of the guys were outside either training or drying their hair.  Tidus came up to them, rubbing a towel through his hair.

Tidus: "Hey guys.  What took you?  Acronos, I can't believe you did this in only a few hours!"

Acronos: "I still stand by my quote: 'Haste spell, never work without it.' It's true."

Tidus: "Yep.  I'm only surprised that me and Wakka are the only ones done."

Acane: "'Wakka and I', you grammatically challenged fool!"

Tidus: "Geez, don't blow your top!"

Maioko: "I wouldn't normally expect one shower to take this long.  I'll check the girls' side, Acronos, you check the guys'.  Oh, and no coming over to my side."

Acronos: "Hey, I had a reason, I had to install the glass panels!"

Maioko: "I was kidding."

Acronos: "Sigh." They went to their respective sides.  Acronos found Irvine still in the bath.

Irvine: "Hey!  C'mon in, the water's great!"

Acronos: "You've been in there long enough, have you even taken a shower?"

Irvine: "Yeah, brushed my teeth and everything.  Did it quickly beforehand so I could stay in the bath longer."

Acronos: "Well get out before you get steam fried."

Irvine: "Well I guess we _do _have to get moving."  The two leave and wait outside.  Kairi leaves from the girls' side, looking very relaxed and calm, drying her hair with a towel.  Yuna comes out too; she greets Tidus with a smile.  Acronos notes that she seems not to truly put her heart into her smiles that often, and makes a mental note to find out about it.  He looks at Kairi, and remembers they both do the same thing.  He tries to think of where the connection may lie, and remembers that both are daughters of well-known people.  He reasons that that must be the cause.  Lulu comes out and flashes a rare smile.  Wakka sees and goes to chat with her.  A minute passes by, and Acronos wonders where Maioko and Selphie are.  He hears the sounds of a scuffle going on, and Maioko drags Selphie out by the back of her bathing suit, very slowly.  The two are in combat, since Selphie still wants to bathe, while Maioko is trying to get her to leave.  A few seconds of this keep going, and everyone is amused.  Then Acronos, with his good hearing, hears some of the strings in Selphie's bathing suit break.  To him, everything goes slow motion as he can tell the top is going to rip wide open.  Reaching into his pocket dimension, he pulls out a fluffy towel and flings it forward.  Right as Selphie's top rips, the towel wraps around her.  She pitches forward and into the pool, while Maioko stumbles backward, straight into Acronos' waiting arms.

Acronos: "The score is now: me: 2, fate: 1.  I win!"  Maioko gets up as he helps her, and notices that she's holding the top.  Her eyes widen.

Maioko: "Glad you did."  Selphie comes out steaming literally and metaphorically.

Selphie: "What was _that _all about?!"

Maioko: "Uhh, sorry?  I had to get you out?"

Auron: "(Whispering to Acane), she sounds a lot like Acronos right now, doesn't she?" she nods.

Acane: "I think there's an expression about lovers imitating each other?" Acronos had heard this.

Acronos: "In what sense are you using the word 'lovers'?  In poetic language it's usually used to describe two people in an, Uhh, intimate relationship.  Gotta be careful about semantics."

Acane: "Now, I actually didn't know that."

Auron: "Hmm, I don't wish to insinuate anything between you and Maioko that isn't reasonable or can't be proven, so I think I'll find a new nickname for you two."

Acronos: "Guh." Now, I just realized that this chapter is getting immensely long, so I'm gonna have to shorten just about everything a bit.  Everyone got to Junon wit out incident, but found no submarine.  Acronos had gone dark again and got pissed and dived underwater, and he found it all but destroyed there.  He quickly repaired it, and brought it to the surface and dried it with magic.  They took it to the northern continent.  They found a shortcut through the mountain and made it.  After traveling to the depths, the ground opened up beneath them, and sent them really, really deep into the planet.  There they found Sephiroth.  He transformed into a blue-green giant with wings for arms, and a spherical core where the torso ended.  Acronos called forth tons of dark energy and began firing it in the form of magic and energy attacks.  Unfortunately, he couldn't consume all the dark energy at once, and he was starting to loose.  He was exceptionally frustrated by the fact that he couldn't use all his energy.  He wasn't exactly loosing, but wasn't winning against the power of Sephiroth either.  Acane finally had the bright idea of calling to him.

Acane: "Acronos you idiot, Devil Trigger!"

Acronos: "Now why didn't I think of that before?" He calls forth the demonic power and goes into his Devil state.  The dark energy blade cuts through Sephiroth with ease, but Acronos still appears to be doing no damage.  Despite being triggered, he could still think, give targets and also advice.

Acronos: "Hmm, wasn't there something specific you needed to do against this boss?  Oh yeah, you had to destroy the lesser parts first, the upper head, the wings, the arms, the outer core, the inner core, and finally the body. " The Devil takes his advice and attacks the parts mentioned with a vengeance.  The giant Sephiroth falls and is defeated.  With a shock, Acronos figures that he probably won't have much more energy left.

Acronos: "Whoa.  I didn't think using up all my dark energy would involve using all my energy too. " From the ruins of the giant Sephiroth, another emerged in its place.  Acronos knew this was the last one, and was pretty damn tough.  This one had angel wings for legs, a crimson wing for one arm, a golden halo behind him, and looked like the regular one otherwise.  Devil Acronos charged it and began to attack, only to be blocked by the crimson wing.  Sephiroth smirked and threw him off.

Sephiroth: "You fool, you haven't accessed your full dark potential yet, and you're at way too low a level.  You don't stand a chance." A fully charged Pale Horse was fired directly at Acronos and hit him full force.  Everyone gasped, and Maioko remembered this wasn't a one-on-one fight, so she began to run at Sephiroth.  The smoke cleared from around Acronos, and found him still there, unharmed.  He just looked at Sephiroth and smiled.

Acronos: "You're right, I can't beat you without using my full darkness.  Guess if I use it, that should get rid of the excess dark energy, neh?  Lets see what happens."  His weapon shifted to the scythe again and his symbol became all black.  It coursed with dark flames and so did his blade.  The Devil form now looked terrifying, even though before it was scary, now it would send a grown man crying if Acronos so much as looked at him wrong.  The next attack sent Sephiroth back, reeling.  A quick succession of attacks, with intervals of using energy and magic, damaged Sephiroth heavily.  He summoned the Supernova attack, but it didn't do too much damage.  Acronos got bored and began using high-level energy attacks to waste and burn off as much as he could.  Sephiroth finally got enough space to use Wall, which blocked almost everything.  Acronos could feel himself weakening, loosing most of his strength, so he cast Dispel.  He landed to regain some energy, and his friends came around him.

Maioko: "We're here to help.  I know it's your job to burn off energy, but you should have him in critical condition anyway.  Lulu, Wakka, Irvine, Selphie!  Use all your long-range attacks!  Tidus, Auron, Acane!  You guys are with Acronos and me, we attack close-range!  Yuna, Kairi, stick with healing and summoning!"  Nodding, everyone went with that strategy.  Acronos thought to himself that Selphie should have been in with Yuna and Kairi since she could heal and provide backup, and Tidus should have been with the long-range fighters just in case, plus his energy rain attack was ranged.  He shook it off and they all charged in, laying the smack down on Sephiroth.  That is, until he spotted the weaknesses, and charged the long-range attackers, knocked them down, then hit the healers with Pale Horse.  Acronos swore to himself in the Devil language, and charged even faster and harder, almost putting himself into berserk in his adrenalin.  Finally, when he saw that even he was wearing down, he could feel that almost all the darkness was gone, he flew back.

Acronos: "Acane, Tidus, Maioko!  Heal those who are damaged!  Tidus, stick with the long-range fighters for backup and because you can fight long-range too!  Auron, attack from where there are openings, I'll distract him.  Tell Selphie to stick with the healers too, she can heal and destroy!"  Acronos' following charge wasn't even regular hacking and slashing, he landed, pooled his remaining darkness, and unleashed shadow blade.  If you remember, Ansem used this the first time they met.  Sephiroth was finally wearing down, and Acronos could feel that he was at one-quarter strength.  Unfortunately, this was the time when his dark energy had been totally expended.

Acronos: "NO!  This is _really _bad timing!  Fine then, Full Dark Power! " He went insane, to put it lightly.  Auron couldn't even move closer than ten feet due to Acronos' slash-happiness.  He resorted to using his Overdrives when he could find space.  Everyone was now up and ready, but weren't doing anything because Acronos was moving too fast.  He'd equipped himself with Haste, Shell, Barrier, Reflect, Berserk, and increases for Strength, Accuracy, and Agility.  Sephiroth found that he simply could not withstand such an onslaught.  He was now down to his last grain of energy.  Acronos rose above him with his scythe held high, ready to strike.  However, he heard in his head the question of who he was and what path he chose.

Acronos: "I am myself, and my path is that of Justice, always. " He stopped being in Devil Trigger, and landed.  He somehow still had some energy left, perhaps due to the Ether he'd drained earlier, so he readied his scythe, which changed back into his keyblade.

Acronos: "Ahh, much better.  I missed you, the grip difference is just too much for me."  Sephiroth, using his last magical energies, used Sin Harvest Angel.  Acronos fell to the ground as if dead right on the spot.  Sephiroth swung with his crimson wing, and the sharpness left Acronos with millions of tiny, but still deep enough for blood, cuts.  Acronos was still conscious however, and managed to gasp out, "Owwie", and tried to sit up.  Sephiroth readied Pale Horse, only to find that Acane and Auron had impaled him in the head and chest at the same time.  They saw each other, nodded in some sort of signal, and both jumped back.  Auron unleashed his Tornado Overdrive, while Acane's spear split in half, combined with her swords, and she unleashed thousands of strikes.  Acane's finishing strike left an electric explosion, while Auron stuck with the flaming explosion.  The illusion of Sephiroth disappeared like most monsters and Heartless, and Auron and Acane both started to talk about whose style and finishers were better.  Acronos sat up, looked to where Sephiroth had been in front of, and saw the keyhole, albeit with some trouble since his body was going into shock slightly from blood loss and the sudden drop in adrenalin.  He pointed his keyblade at it and the blue beam came from it and sealed the world.  His arm dropped a bit, but he pointed to the keyhole again.  The red beam came this time, but it wavered heavily.  Acronos pumped a little more energy into it, and the barrier unsealed itself.  Maioko came up next to him and crouched to be at his height.

Maioko: "I take it you're okay?"

Acronos: "Just my body going into shock.  Can you hand me a potion?"

Maioko: "Here."

Acronos: "Thanks." He downed it in one gulp.  From even deeper into the planet and rumbling came.  The computer actually scanned it and gave the translation as thanking them.  A wave of green energy/liquid came at them all.  Acronos looked at it and said as it came near them that it was like green materia made into liquid.  Actually it was more towards energy since it passed right through them, healing every wound, and liberating Acronos from any excess darkness.  On the ground in front of him, something shone.  He picked it up and found that it was a key chain.  This one was also a crystal, but it was like materia, except more clear.  Acronos attached it and viewed his new keyblade.  It was itself also a large crystal, completely green, just like the wave they'd been hit by.  It was very large, about as tall as Acronos himself.  The handle wasn't that unordinary, except for the fact that it was golden, with some sort of skin surrounding it, making it exceptionally comfortable and easy to use.  The hand guard was a blue crystal that seemed to act look like a vine and made a large circle.  The symbol was a large meteor, red, with its tail functioning as the actual cutting edge.  Acronos hefted it up, since it was more than a bit heavy.  Suddenly it became almost effortless to lift, and his symbol now had a tiny blood red circle where the two blades crossed, and surrounding it were two vines, one green, the other blue.  He could feel that this had a healing effect on him, and allowed him to recuperate from absorbing vast quantities of darkness or heartless hearts in hours or minutes instead of days or weeks.  As to why the blade had adjusted itself so it was perfectly in tune with his strength, he didn't know but didn't much care.

Irvine: "Hey, where are we?" Looking around, they found that they were in a small town that appeared to have recently had an earthquake.  Judging by the fact that there was a gaping hole in the ground filled to the brim with the green stuff from before, Acronos figured it might be due to that.

Maioko: "Ugh, who cares, let's just find a save point and leave, shall we?"

Selphie: "Should we split up?"

Acronos: "This place feels…nice, warm.  We're safe here for a while."

Maioko: "Whatever you say.  Okay people, split up as you feel." The couples went together, and Auron and Acane kept up their debate on fighting while searching.  Maioko turned to Acronos.

Maioko: "It seems we're always stuck together.  Do you like mooching off me?"

Acronos: "Heh, no.  Fate just loves us and wants us together, that's all."

Maioko: "Oh no, don't tell me _you_ believe that stuff too!"

Acronos: "I believe it, but accepting it is an entirely different story."

Maioko: "Okay."

Acronos: "It will be night here soon.  Lets go to the inn.  I bet you ten munny the save point's there."

Maioko: "Since your feelings haven't led you wrong up until now, and your eyes look like you're far off somewhere, I'm not taking that bet."

Acronos: "You can tell?  Yes, I suppose we've known each other long enough."

Maioko: "Huh?"

Acronos: "I am feeling a bit distant, I was just saying that we've been friends long enough to sense that in each other."

Maioko: "Well, we're friends for life, whether we want to be or not, right?"

Acronos: "Of course." With this the distance left his eyes and he sprang up looking cheerful, but went into a normal position saying "Oww!"  His cuts still hurt.  They headed off to the inn, and there was the save point.

Maioko: "See, this is why I'm not going to ever take a bet against you."

Acronos: "Alright, whatever.  (Says so she can hear, but as if whispering) Dang, and I was planning on making some extra munny…" Maioko smiled and said they'd better get everyone.  Upon exiting, they found the sun to be setting.  Tidus and Yuna were watching it, while everyone else was just milling around.  Acronos jumped into a tree, yelping upon reaching the top.  He mentioned that he'd like to see the sunset of this world and see if it was any different.  Maioko jumped up with him.

Maioko: "I like sunsets, plus I need to make sure you don't fall asleep again and break your neck." They watched the sunset in peace, but occasionally made jokes and such, acting almost like siblings.  The sun finally set.

Acronos: "Though our worlds are different, the sun still sets in the same way.  Perhaps not in the same direction, or onto the same landscape, but it still sets.  Both the sun and the stars are the same for every world.  They are all connected in more ways than their inhabitants know.  Yet there is still the belief that all is completely different and must then be destroyed.  (Shakes head) Why must we do such things?"

Maioko: "That's deep man, really deep."

Acronos: "Sorry, thoughts like those always pop in now and then."

Maioko: "Do you ever stay as one person?"

Acronos: "If I did, I wouldn't be me, then wouldn't I?" With that slightly enigmatic statement, he jumped off with no yelp since his cuts had been given time to heal.

Maioko: "(Shakes head) No, I suppose you wouldn't be.  If you weren't you, then who _would_ you be?  Well one thing's for sure.  You wouldn't be the most intriguing person I've ever met.  Hey Acronos, wait up!" They walked in together, and found everybody already there, except for Irvine and a few others who walked in a few seconds after them.

Auron: "Let me address a point simply.  Should we stay here now, or leave for Traverse Town or Destiny Islands?"

Acronos: "I can warp us to either place in an instant, so time isn't a problem."

Selphie: "Maybe not, but you usually hit us with some kind of projectile when we fly!"

Acronos: "I keep telling you, those meteors come out of nowhere!  I don't fly into them, they flying into us!"

Irvine: "Sure, just keep telling yourself that."

Auron: "As you can see, we are all quite a bit tired, so we really should rest."

Maioko: "Well, Acronos?"

Acronos: "Huh?  Hey, I'm just navigator, pilot, engineer, and strategist, so you're still leader."

Maioko: "What?  Oh well, I say we just stay here, I'm kinda tired too."

Acane: "I was afraid you'd say that."

Acronos: "Let me guess.  To few rooms?"

Acane: "Actually, they have one room in this entire place.  One room, can you believe that?"

Acronos: "This whole inn thing is starting to tick me off, maybe I'll create a few bedrooms myself."

Tidus: "Your house had plenty of bedrooms, right?  Why not just connect to that?"

Acronos: "Well, it's not that simple.  With the sauna, I have it exist anywhere, but with my house I'd have to… Actually, I might be able to use my pocket dimension as a wormhole.  Problem is that it's untested, and somebody will probably get sick."

Tidus: "Right, good point."

Acane: "Lets just go with couples again, the place has three beds and two roll-out couches.  Wait, no one's with Kairi, so she'll have to share a bed with another couple."

Maioko: "I'm guessing couple means me with Acronos, right?  Well, I doubt there's any problem with Kairi sticking with us."

Acronos: "Wait just one second here!"

Kairi: "It's okay guys, I'll take the floor."

Acronos: "…Damn you good side.  Kairi, I'd rather take the floor myself.  Secondly, why exactly don't we have several people sleeping on the floor?"

Irvine: "Simple old chap, not one person here prefers entertaining the idea of trying to get a good night's sleep on a hard, probably wooden, surface."

Acronos: "Excellent Irvine, your English-English was pretty damn good!  Okay, I relent.  Kairi, do you want me to sleep on the floor, or with you two?  Please be the floor, please be the floor, please be the floor…"

Maioko: "Please be the floor, please be the floor, please be the floor…"

Kairi: "Nah, stick with us, I'm sure Maioko doesn't mind.  I just wouldn't feel right refusing you the bed."  Acronos and Maioko almost visibly cringed at that, but nodded.

Acane: "Obviously you guys get the first bed since I really don't envy the idea of three people on a small couch.  (Everyone nods), so who else gets a bed?"  A brief scuffle ensues, Tidus and Yuna, and Auron and Acane get the remaining beds.  They all go into the room, and start fighting over the bathroom, except for Acronos who changes in his pocket dimension and uses the shared bathroom.  Maioko follows suit and so does Kairi.  They all go to bed.  Finally, Auron and Acane use the other bathroom.  Irvine uses cunning and weasel tactics to get the bathroom, but comes out quickly.  Selphie does as well.  Wakka gets the bathroom after that because Tidus wins, surrenders like a gentleman to Yuna, who gives it to Lulu, who tells Wakka to go in then and there.  Obviously he obeyed.  Lulu went next, and then from there the order went.  They all go to sleep.  Towards midnight, Acronos gets out of bed without waking anyone and goes to the balcony.  The weather is close to summer, so he isn't cold.  For some reason he can't sleep, but feels relaxed outside.  He sort of meditates, and was planning on doing that until Maioko came outside as well, fully awake too.

Maioko: "(Whispering) Why are you up?"

Acronos: "(Whispering too) Dunno, but I can't sleep.  I think I'll stay out here until daybreak."

Maioko: "You need sleep."

Acronos: "I'll be fine."

Maioko: "Sigh, you don't get it do you?  All this stuff will continue to take a toll on you, get some sleep or you'll pass out.  Besides, for whatever reason, when you're awake next to me, I can't get to sleep."

Acronos: "I don't trash when I'm awake, do I?"

Maioko: "No, just… Whatever.  If you don't sleep, I can't sleep either.  There, I'm blackmailing you with your own righteous personality, so get some sleep."

Acronos: "A) Damn you, B) I'd love to, but I seem to have insomnia."

Maioko: "What, do you have some ritual of going to sleep that you haven't been following?"

Acronos: "Well, not really."

Maioko: "C'mon, tell me so I can help you get to sleep, I'm tired!"

Acronos: "Shh!  If you must know, when I was a kid, my mom sang me a lullaby or something, but that was way back, I usually get to sleep without any ritual besides brushing my teeth."

Maioko: "Okay then, I'll sing you something."

Acronos: "No, you shouldn't…"

Maioko: "Awww, don't worry.  I haven't sung to anyone in a really long time, I could use the practice."

Acronos: "But!"

Maioko: "Shush now.  I feel like singing anyway, so I'm gonna.  If you make fun of me, I'll see if I can remember the pressure point for knocking someone out."

Acronos: "Okay, but I never pictured you as the singing type."

Maioko: "(Smiling) There are a lot of things neither you, nor anyone else knows about me, not even the darkness or the light.  I like to have my secrets ready, just because everyone else has theirs.  Now, sit down and shut up."  Acronos did so and put his head in one hand.  Maioko cleared her throat.

Maioko: "Yeesh, you just _had_ to wake me up this early, I can't remember the actual song.  I do however remember how to hum it." She started humming a nice song.  Acronos was surprised at it, but Maioko shifted to actually singing, (La, la la?), and looked as if remembering something.  The song was beautiful and Acronos could feel himself calming down more than he'd been in a year or two.  He joined in with the lullaby his mother had sung for him.  While humming, his deeper voice contrasted with Maioko's lighter one, but made a beautiful harmony.  The two songs blended and merged, making a song that only they could sing.  Acronos was reliving his past as he sang, and Maioko was too.  They sang from their pasts, their hearts.  Finally Maioko stopped and so did he, but the song was not yet completed, or so Acronos felt.  Maioko was looking down, too wrapped up in her thoughts to sing.  Acronos started it off by humming, but it wasn't the lullaby from before.  For the ending had been a bit fast and held a premonition of coming power.  Acronos had shifted it to a march, a song to stir anyone's soul into moving forward, onward, even in the face of death.  He sang a song of light, of dark, of justice and existence, he sang in defiance of those who wished to defeat him, he sang to make certain he would go forward, and never stop until there was no longer anywhere forward to go.  He could feel power rallying under that song, some special meaning.  He knew what he was singing.  Before it had been a lullaby for the past, now it was a march for the present.  Finally Acronos exhausted himself, he needed a drink to calm his throat.  Maioko picked up from where he'd left off, and started a bright song.  It shone, it danced, and it had the clarity of a bell.  This was a song of purity.  It changed at one point to a darker song, a song of what wrongs could happen, but then it changed back.  This was now a song for the future.  This showed that the future was bright, and even if it wasn't, they could make it better if they tried.  Maioko sang until she got tired, and so tired in fact that she fell asleep.  Acronos shook his head, but the notes still rang into the night.  He knew that his computer, which seemed to always be doing stuff like that, had recorded it.  He lifted her into his arms and walked to the bed, placed her down, got in himself, and fell asleep.

Riku: "(Trying very hard to not laugh)"

Acronos & Maioko: "(Blushing furiously)"

Hey, this is turning out pretty good.  If my facts serve, I've added everything I know about love and such into this romance.

Auron: "Huh?  How much do you know?"

Here are a few things I've heard.  Love is being able to picture yourself with the person for the rest of your life, but being unable to picture life without it.  Love is what remains after passion dies, (I think I borrowed that from another fanfic, so if it's yours you get bragging rights).  Also, love is separated into three qualities, the physical-sexual side of it, the mental/friendship side of it, and the emotional connection.  What else… Oh yeah, love is a deep caring for a person.  For instance, take what Acronos said in this chapter about caring for Maioko.  He feels as though her being hurt is as bad if not worse than his own personal pain, and she feels the same.  Both would die for the other's happiness, but neither wants the other to die.  I think I'm starting to understand this stuff more and more.

Riku: "But usually if love is brought up, both you and Acronos spazz like crazy."

I can talk about love from a third-person point of view, if it's a subject and not actually affecting me.

Riku: "Interesting…"

Acronos: "Did you _have_ to include all that?"

Not really, but I feel it makes more sense for you two to have a developing and growing romance, than to suddenly start making out for no apparent reason.  (Both blush even more) If you add any more blood to your faces, your heads will explode from the pressure.

Narrator: "Dear God, when do you write all this?"

I already told Riku, my Pocket PC.

Disclaimer: "Author does not own all legally licensed articles mentioned in the story herein.  Author does not own anything but plot and characters… Beep!"

May ye be damned to the deepest hells!  (Uses grenade-gun on Disclaimer) Ah, better.

Riku: "But you built the damn thing!"

So?  I made Acronos and I'm gonna have him stabbed, run over, shot, burnt, frozen, cut, slashed, electrocuted, and otherwise beaten over the course of the story… Hey wait, all those have already happened!  Hmm, mostly in this chapter too.

Acronos: "Good thing both of us are quick healers."

True.

Narrator: "Hey, the Disclaimer's coming back!"

What, I just killed it!

Disclaimer: "Author does not own all legally licensed articles mentioned in the story herein.  Author does not own anything but plot and characters… Beep!"

That's it, now you die!  Here's a technique I'm gonna give you in a bit, Acronos.  Grand Finale!  (A description shall not be added for sake of plot, Disclaimer lies in ruin)  Better.

Riku: "(Mouth agape) Acronos is going to master _that_!?"

Yep.  It'll be pretty useful at the time, if the plot goes my way.

Sora: "How could it not, you _are _the Author."

Simple, your personalities could clash with my ideas, I could forget them, or the Facts of Existence could disagree with them.

Riku: "You mean there's something more powerful than you in this fanfic?"

Of course, the laws of my realm affect me in this one, mainly because I let them, but I digress.  Also, if someone were to take control of the story, I'd be of my usual strength, which actually isn't much compared to yours.

Riku: "So I'm stronger than you, in a direct comparison?"

Well, I can't jump six feet into the air, and for whatever sick demented reason, the game developers said you could.

Riku: "Yes, I'm stronger than you!"

Actually, if luck went my way, I'd probably win in a fight.

Riku: "Huh?"

I saw that you left yourself open, a lot, during your fights.  Your technique leaves you open after every single strike, and your reaction time isn't exactly impressive.

Riku: "Hey!"

I have to preserve some of my ego, even though not having any ego whatsoever is a good idea.

Riku: "Being insecure is good?"

No, simply accepting your limits, and also believing that you are _not_ the only thing in this universe, that in fact you're practically just dust.  That's a good thing.

Narrator: "This is getting too philosophical for my tastes.  Where's the humor?"

School doesn't give me much to laugh about, it's too boring, and so that kinda reflects in my writing.

Narrator: "Well, that's the end of this chapter."

Yep.  To anyone reading, make sure to review and give your opinions.  I try my best to take them to heart and add them to the plot.


	11. The Bastion, depth, and FFX, oh boy

This chapter is too long!  I definitely think I over-did it this time.

Narrator: "45 pages Times New Roman, 12 font?  HELL YES YOU OVERDID IT!!"

Riku: "Dude, it's quality, not quantity that you should strive for."

But I did!  I've delved into nearly every single character's self during the course of this chapter!

Maioko: "Yep, I even get to have the first person point of view.  So hah Acronos, I get something you don't, and you're the main character!"

Actually, the whole point of that was to enhance both your depths, and also your relationship.

Acronos & Maioko: "Guh!"

Hah!  Victory is mine!

Sora: "I'm still nowhere, and you _still _haven't named Riku's girlfriend.  I like that you introduced a cast of OC villains."

Don't worry; I'll add a few more here and there.  I think I'll include some even _you _might know.

Sora: "Gulp.  Everyone, lets train!  It might affect the strength of our story versions!"

Narrator: "And surprisingly enough, everybody followed him."

Yeah, let this extremely long chapter begin!

Disclaimer: "Author does not own all legally licensed articles mentioned in the story herein.  Author does not own anything but plot and characters… Beep!"

Evil creature of Satan!  DIE!!! (Insert massive destruction)

Acronos shifted in his sleep, and woke up.  Stretching a bit, he looked around.  What he saw startled him.  He was no longer at the inn, but lying down on the ground outside.  Looking around further, he found no landscapes similar to where he'd been.

Acronos: "Computer, where the hell are we?  Computer, computer!" There was nothing on his wrist.  Getting up, Acronos tried to calm himself down a bit.  Closing his eyes, he tried to hear or sense something.  What he found surprised him greatly, he had a sixth sense that told him that he was on a different world, but as to why, he had no idea.  His sixth sense told him there was a save point somewhere nearby, but not exactly.  The scenery was dull and foggy, with structures reaching up but the tips were covered in fog.  It was way too quiet, nothing was making any noise, and I mean nothing, no birds, no insects, no animals, nothing.  It seemed to be vaguely technological, in fact, the structures looked like skyscrapers...  (To save myself some time and effort, I'll just get straight to it.)

Acronos: "Holy!  This is New York!  Looks like I'm in the middle of a cloud though."  He appealed to his sixth sense for a place that sold maps.  It pointed him in a direction and he followed it to what had once been a newsstand.  The place looked like it had been rushed out of, and several magazines were scattered on the ground.  Acronos picked one up randomly, but put it back on the counter, albeit hesitantly, Playboy.  He checked the stand and found a standard Time Magazine.  He checked the date.

Acronos: "It's the day I left.  Everything is probably from then too.  Heh, the last day on earth, and somebody was still concerned with making Playboy, Geez. Map, map, map, here we go!  Okay sixth sense, show me where I am." His hands turned to a page and pointed to somewhere near New Jersey.  He sighed and asked for a save point.  His hands grabbed a National Geographic and pointed to where the keyhole was.

Acronos: "Concentrated points of magic function as save points, so the keyhole does too."  His sixth sense gave him a location and put a picture of a small but fully stocked jet in his head.

Acronos: "I suppose it's not stealing if everybody's gone.  Hey wait just a microsecond, why didn't everyone come back?"  His keen eyesight took notice of a strange lump in the middle of the road.  Going up to it, he found that it was a person.  His symbol reacted, this man had no heart.  Acronos looked around again to see that scattered around the ground were thousands of civilians, unburied.  Acronos looked away.  For a moment, the thought of a mass burial by burning the bodies flashed in his mind, but it left just as easily since it would make no sense.  He shook his head, and wondered again why nothing had been restored.  His sixth sense answered in Jath's voice.  It said that the worlds capable of creating a master's keyblade gave up tons of their energy when the keyblade was extracted from its heart.  If that world had its heart stolen and was left unsealed, even a revival spell that worked wouldn't do anything.

Acronos: "So this is all my fault.  Bye-bye keyblade, I'd rather a world be safe than keep up my journey."  His keyblade responded that it wasn't so simple, and that he'd have to seal and revive the world before he could return it.  Acronos swore, gave up on it for the time being, and started walking.  After a while, he came to a bridge.  The tips towered over him and were also covered in fog.  It suddenly started to snow, a blizzard.  Some shadows rose from points, and a few nobody as well.  One lunged at Acronos.  He spun around, drew the keyblade from wherever, and slashed at the thing.  It flew back, but wasn't dead.  Acronos swore again and figured they must be stronger since they had the world's heart.  His blade hurtled forward in a demonic arc, and cut through the heartless in a finishing strike that killed it.  Another came at him; he ducked under the attack and cleaved through its stomach, spun the blade, cut through the neck, and then stabbed it.  Another one came at him; he hit this one with an overhead slash, followed by a stab, and then a kick.  The battle continued onwards for some time, and Acronos found that a Nobody could be absorbed, and also gained one of their summons.  A bunch of Wyverns came from above. Acronos used the large blade to block them all at once, and counterattacked, which killed every single one, (counters are more effective since the opponent is off guard).  Another one, this one black and purple, came at him, but he absorbed it gaining his second summon for this world.  The water next to the bridge, with the fog, made it seem like there was only white, nothing else.  In the middle, some black gathered and a Darkside arose, but this one had larger wings and claws.  It looked sort of like a fallen angel.  It raised a claw and struck, but Acronos dodged.

Acronos: "If everyone comes back, they're not gonna like the giant hole in their bridge. " He landed, and it struck again, but Acronos blocked this one.  He managed to throw it off, and got ready for the next attack.  In the distance, he heard a wolf howl.

Acronos: "And here I was thinking everything had died. " A very large green wolf ran at them and bared its fangs.  They were white as marble.  The eyes were yellow, with a blue center.  The green fur was long and flowing, with black streaks in a few places.  The feeling of power coming from this thing was immense.  It charged at the Darkside, and began ripping and tearing at it.  The heartless roared and tried blasting the wolf with dark energy, but it dodged every single blast.  It jumped back and howled loudly, and the moon came out from nowhere.  The scenery changed to a canyon, with wolf being on a higher rise than the Darkside.  It howled again, and from the moon, large meteors rained down, doing heavy damage to the Darkside.  The heartless then swatted the wolf away like a doll.  Acronos, wanting to save at least one earthen creature, ran in, jumped up, and cleaved through the Darkside's head, delivering the final blow.  He landed back on the bridge, and looked at the wolf.  It had a gash in its side, so Acronos cast Curaga on it, healing it.  The wolf spoke in his head.

Wolf: "_Who are you?  Your scent is similar to mine._"

Acronos: "I am Acronos, the keyblade master, and one of the last living humans from Earth.  You are?"

Fenrir: "_I am known as Fenrir, lord of all wolves.  I had heard the master of the key would come from this world, yet I doubted it.  Ever since my clan, along with the rightful lord, was destroyed, I have been on the quest to destroy these abominations.  Are you capable of destroying them?_"

Acronos: "Not now, not entirely.  I can set up this world for being healed though."

Fenrir: "_Ah.  What do you need to do this?_"

Acronos: "I need to get to the keyhole, the heart of this world."

Fenrir: "_Take me with you.  I can be of assistance in your journey._"

Acronos: "How would I take a large green wolf with me?"

Fenrir: "_Hmm… Let us bond our spirits.  I believe you would call this getting a new summon._"

Acronos: "If you so desire." Fenrir turned into a fuzzy ball of green light and flew into Acronos' heart.  Acronos clutched the point, and then nodded.  Fenrir came back out and offered him a ride.  Acronos gladly accepted and the two ran off, Fenrir running faster than the wind that was no longer around (since wind can be from 1 to 200 mph, I'll say that it was 60 mph normally and 220 if necessary).  Acronos' sixth sense hit him at one point and he told Fenrir to stop.

Fenrir: "_I can sense you.  You're still learning to control your sense of life.  It has many names, but I may be able to help you with it.  It is saying to get something for your mate, from where she once lived.  I see where it is, I shall take us there._"

Acronos: "Why does everyone mistake Maioko and me for lovers?"

Fenrir: "_It is something that always happens, love is noticed by outsiders far easier than by the two involved._"

Acronos: "I'll keep that in mind if I ever start noticing anything in that genre about Maioko." Fenrir ran them to Maioko's old house.  Acronos entered cautiously.

Acronos: "I wonder what I'm supposed to find here?"  On a table was a box, and it was locked.  Acronos felt that this was one of the things.  His sense led him to what looked like a room for parents.  There he found another box, but it wasn't locked.  Acronos felt that he shouldn't open it, so he placed both in his pocket dimension.  Fenrir took them to the airport Acronos had seen, and he found a good plane there.  It had autopilot, full gas, and seemed very sturdy.

Acronos: "Just a moment, this is a military unit." Shrugging it off, he climbed in and set the coordinates.  They took off, and Acronos gave flying the plane a shot.  He knew next to nothing, Fenrir obviously wasn't much help, and he ended up setting it on autopilot and reading the instruction manual.  After some time reading it, he determined what was the exact speed that he could go at for the entire flight and still have some fuel left over.  This was actually a very high speed since the plane was light.  After a half-hour of flying top speed, Acronos lowered it to a sane speed, turned on the autopilot, went in the back, and got some sleep.  He awoke to Fenrir poking him, saying that according to the funny squiggles, they'd be over the island in two minutes.  Acronos looked around, and saw that all his summons were wandering around.  Fenrir explained that he'd gotten to know them and accepted their stories, so he didn't need to kill them.  Acronos nodded, got into the cockpit, and flew them over the island.

Acronos: "Wait, umm, how exactly are we supposed to land?"

Fenrir: "_Point the craft downwards, like this._" He pointed the craft directly down, and Acronos began yelling as the plane spiraled to the ground.  At the last few moments, he pulled it up, and they managed to make a really rough landing.

Acronos: "Ugh, I suppose any landing you can walk away from is a good one..." He indeed walked away, and all his summons had returned to wherever they were staying.  The island looked very pale.  The fog was supremely thick, and the ground looked like all the life had been drained from it.  Acronos searched, and found the keyhole.  He quickly sealed it and unsealed the barrier, and then teleported to the gummi ship.  He picked up his computer that was on the seat.  He shook his head and put it back on.  Using the warp, he got to FFVII quickly.  He transported himself to the save point at the inn they'd been at.  The innkeeper greeted him, saying that he hadn't seen him leave.

Acronos: "I don't think I saw _myself _leaving...  Is anybody up yet?"

Innkeeper: "That young lady who was with you most of the time.  Ahh, young-"

Acronos: "(Stops him) Stop right there.  You don't want to finish that sentence."  The innkeeper shut up and Acronos mentally thanked Lulu for being scary enough to copy.  He went outside and saw Maioko on the rooftop, watching the sky since the sun hadn't risen.  He jumped up and walked to her.

Maioko: "(Calmly) Where'd you go last night?  I wasn't expecting you to wake up at four AM."

Acronos: "Earth, though not of my free will."

Maioko: "(Sarcastic) Really?" Acronos silently pulls out the two boxes.

Acronos: "I didn't open either of them."

Maioko: "What are these?"

Acronos: "They're from your old home."

Maioko: "I don't have the key to the locked one."  Acronos taps his keyblade against it, unlocking it.  He stands up and started to leave, but Maioko grabs his wrist.

Maioko: "You don't have to leave."  He nods and simply looks away.  Maioko opens her box and smiles, smirks and laughs hollowly.  She opens the other one, and finds something strange and specific inside it.  Her eyes widen and she pulls out a small amulet.  Inside is a message that she reads, and tears come to her eyes.  From the box she also extracts a pair of gauntlets, stronger than her current ones.  She puts them on, and also the amulet.  Going up to Acronos, she puts her arms lightly around his neck in a tender embrace.

Maioko: "(Quiet and sincere) Thank you."  Acronos puts his hands over hers.

Acronos: "You're welcome."  They stayed like that until the sun rose.  They separated.

Acronos: "(Smirking) So, feel like testing your new weapons out?"

Maioko: "(Smirking) Sure, if you feel like getting beaten."

Acronos: "Nah, I feel like winning."  The two settled into stances, got ready, and charged.  The sounds of their combat echoed far and wide, but neither was winning.  After a while everybody came outside and saw the sparring match.  They all lowered their voices.

Tidus: "Wow."

Auron: "Their technique is in top shape."

Acane: "It's more than that, they seem to be dancing."

Auron: "They are fighting in tune, the combat is restricted, more to train each other than to win.  The combat inspires awe in us because of how perfectly in tune they are with one another, and how perfect the form is."

Selphie: "Ah, I guess this is their own version of romance.  The warrior's romance."

Irvine: "Poetic.  True as well.  Wow."

Acane: "Irvine's in awe, now I've seen everything."

Kairi: "Yeah, but I doubt you heard them last night."

Irvine: "Ah, was that exquisite song of origin from the two of them? Love does tend to sing well."

Acane: "(Staring open mouthed) You didn't think she meant..."

Irvine: "Foolish acts are only that, acts.  At least for me, I merely enjoy the reaction." Acane continues gaping at him, and Auron calmly closes her mouth.  Acronos and Maioko finally got tired and jumped down.

Acronos: "That was a great workout!"

Irvine: "So, now where to, oh fearless leaders?"

Maioko: "Acane, you're the one with the worlds."

Acane: "(Regaining composure) Uhh, let me check... Another video game, FFX this time."  Acronos looked at those from that world and frowned a bit, worried.  Nevertheless, they went aboard the gummi ship.

Maioko: "Okay Acronos, set a course for the world of Final Fantasy 10!"

Acronos: "Uhh..."

Maioko: "What?"

Acane: "First off, that's improper grammar.  Setting the course just means that he needed to determine where we need to go and how.  That was done a while ago."

Acronos: "Yeah, I've already set each turn, each movement, I've set the guns in proper alignment, I've prepared each barrel roll..."

Selphie: "Barrel rolls?  No!" She goes to a nearby wall, grabs two seatbelts and straps herself to the wall.

Acronos: "Uhh, when did we get those seatbelts?"

Computer: "Scanning... Unknown time, seatbelts were not within this vessel before present time."

Acronos: "Uhh, okay... Umm, right.  Uhh, we still have to, Uhh, get Tifa?"

Maioko: "Right... Yeah, you guys are right."

Acronos: "(Regaining momentum) Then I'm engaging the overly fast, super warp-drive!  Muahahahaha!" He put the ship into warp and everyone was thrown back except for Acronos and Selphie.

Selphie: "(Yelling over the noise from the speed) What happens if we hit something?!"

Acronos: "The ship explodes, and we crash and die in the flaming inferno that was once our ship!"  Selphie, along with everyone else, began screaming as if his or her lives depended upon it.  There!  I have been in one place too long, so I'm going to Hollow Bastion to check up on the people there!

**Hollow Bastion**

Cloud, realizing finally that no matter what they did, the barrier wouldn't be broken by physical means, sat down to brood over ideas.  Everyone else was still trying means such as dynamite, and Cid got pissed off enough to try a head butt, which still didn't work.  Cloud remembered something, the Beast had believed, used his will, and that had gotten him here.  Cloud got up, his brooding momentarily done with and headed to the library.  He looked around and found a book he sort of liked and grabbed it.  He pulled, no reaction.  He gave it a good tug, but again to no avail.  Grabbing it with both hands and putting his feet against the bookcase, he began pulling with all his might, straining every muscle, and calling forth as much strength as possible.  He continued to tug on it and Squall and Yuffie entered the library.  Yuffie stopped and pointed to Cloud.  They both looked like they were trying really hard not to laugh out loud.  Something gave way for Cloud, but unfortunately it was the bookcase.  His feet ripped a hole in the wood, startling him.  He looked around, slightly puzzled, and started to pull himself out.  Squall and Yuffie were now both laughing out loud by now.  Cloud looked at the book that was still just slightly out of place, mocking him.  He was now officially pissed, and gave the book a good punch, but it didn't work.  Deciding to try something new, he tapped the evil book.  It suddenly smacked the bookcase, and the whole thing fell over on him.  Sephiroth came in; hearing the laughter, and saw the bookcase fall on Cloud.

Sephiroth: "On one hand, I can laugh at Strife.  On the other, I can preserve my image.  Laugh at Strife, preserve image.  Laugh at Strife, preserve image?  (Sees Cloud rise from the wreckage with a board impaled upon his longest spike) Yep, definitely going to go with laughing at Strife. " As Cloud began pulling at the board, Sephiroth began laughing with everyone else.  Squall was holding his sides, while Yuffie was on the floor, beating it with her fists and crying from too much laughter.  Now, I don't hate Cloud, in fact, I think he's an okay person.  My excuse, (and his), for this behavior was simply that it was early in the morning and Cloud is _not _a morning person, worse than everyone else.  The coffee he'd drunk a while ago finally kicked in, and logic returned to him.  He noticed that the board was made of plywood.  Instead of trying to pull it out, he just whacked it in the right place, breaking it in two.  He saw that Cid had come in a while ago and was also laughing.  Taking the two boards, he flew up using his dark wing, smacked Cid with a board, smacked Squall, then Yuffie, and then Sephiroth, making sure to break the board on his head.  Everyone looked at him enraged.

Squall: "Dead man walking."  Cloud took one step back in mid-air.  Everyone started running at once, Cloud at front, trying to avoid being killed.  They ran past Aerith, and Cid stopped, out of breath, (He smoked for a while, and his body still hasn't recovered).

Aerith: "A chase?"

Cid: "Yeah, Spike."

Aerith: "Cloud?  What time is it...?  Oh boy.  Library?"

Cid: "Yep, one bookcase in ruins."

Aerith: "Sigh, the librarian _can't _like us by now.  Give me that." She grabs the giant belt and takes it since Cid holds all his tools in it.

Cid: "Argh! My pants!"

Aerith: "... I'm not going to honor you by turning around for that."

Cid: "Sorry, couldn't resist."

Aerith: "You're a strange guy."

Cid: "And damn proud of it too!"

Aerith: "Wow, you haven't cursed in a while."

Cid: "Had no particular reason to."

Aerith: "You _need_ a reason?"

Cid: "Good point." They laughed a bit, and Aerith went to repair the library, since Cid still had to chase after Cloud.  An hour later, Cloud was brooding next to the book, with an anime bandage on his head.  He tugged the book again, but still had no effect.  He got up close and studied it, and found a really tiny, little switch next to it.  He poked it and a trapdoor opened under him.  Before he could call his dark wing, he fell screaming.  He landed in a beanbag chair, a very comfortable one at that.  He tried to get out, but felt as though he was being sucked in.

Cloud: "A quicksand beanbag chair, how odd." He pulled himself out and took a look around.  He was inside a lab of some sort.  There was a large computer, and another bookcase.  Cloud found a book there that seemed to be more visible than the others.  In there he found all of Ansem's reports, but they were far more detailed.  Cloud read them all and shook his head.

Cloud: "We had a ruler that was crazy, no wonder this place is like it is."  Looking around again, he noticed a wall that looked way too plain.  He looked at it a bit, and poked a random point.  A bunch of giant vats appeared from behind it, one with tons of hearts, and many others with darker things.  Cloud took a step back, somewhat horrified.  Looking at the hearts, he could feel the world tugging at them.  Raising his fist, he was about to crack it open, but something told him not to, just yet anyway.  He saw a dark shape, sort of like Ansem's guardian.  He was looking at it when its eyes opened suddenly.  It ripped out of the glass vat and connected itself to him.  The computer turned on as Cloud held himself in pain.

Ansem: "Good day.  I suppose you found this lab, what did you do, rip the bookcase out?  Oh well, currently there's a bit of darkness connecting itself to you, right?"

Cloud: "No s*** Sherlock."

Ansem: "Well then, just so you know, this should advance your strength and such, since darkness is all.  _Do _try not to destroy everything, would you?"

Cloud: "Ugh, damnation upon you.  Huh, it stopped?" The guardian pops out of his back, and it looks oddly like someone he once knew.

Guardian: "(Raised eyebrow) You?  A man just can't die in peace these days.  Oh well, I guess I've got to save your sorry ass now."

Cloud: "Do I know you?"

Guardian: "Rufus Shinra.  We were enemies back on our world."

Cloud: "Ah, so those visions my crystal showed me _were _true."

Rufus: "Yes, most likely.  So, what's going on anyway?"

Cloud: "Well, I've been using the power of darkness for some time now, so that must be why you can have your original personality.  Wasn't your hair and orange-blonde? (It shifts to that color) oh."

Rufus: "My hair's back, so is my sense of self, I think I might like this partnership, Strife."

Cloud: "Why do you and Sephiroth call me that?"

Rufus: "That's your last name."

Cloud: "Do Sephiroth, Aeris, and Yuffie have them?"

Rufus: "Yes.  In order, Hojo, Gainsborough, and Kisaragi."

Cloud: "Hmm, I just don't recall ever having these things."

Rufus: "Sigh, Ansem took away some of your memories to study when you first arrived.  Small portions of all your hearts are in that vat."

Cloud: "I _should_ break it then."

Rufus: "Sure, go ahead, not like I care."

Cloud: "Remember, if I die, you die again."

Rufus: "Good, your personality is returning.  Hmm, how about this: You separate from me, I give you all the dark powers I have, and we both go looking for your 'light'.  After I get a shotgun."

Cloud: "What the hell, you're not exactly the kind of company I'd like to be attached to."

Rufus: "Whatever." They separate, and Rufus tells him that he can teleport into any shadow, anywhere.

Cloud: "Well that makes my search a whole lot easier."

Rufus: "I doubt it.  Your friends will doubtlessly want to come along, so you're going to have to train with this technique so that you can support the strain."  Cloud nodded and broke the vat with the hearts.  All of them flew away, save one that impaled itself into his chest, returning plenty of his memories.  He nodded, grabbed Rufus by the wrist, and got them both outside.

Rufus: "Not bad, I half expected you to be unable to make it past the door with both of us."

Cloud: "I already told you I have some experience with the whole dark power thing."  Cloud then teleported himself somewhere else.  Rufus sighed and shook his head and left to go introduce himself.  Meanwhile, Cloud had teleported all around Hollow Bastion, to places he didn't even know about.  He finally decided to try going to another world.  He landed on the clock tower of Neverland.  Giving a small cheer, he left for another world, and another, and another, and another.  He teleported randomly, simply testing the extent of his power.  Finally he got a bit tired and decided to stop for a moment on a world.  Unfortunately, this world appeared under siege.  He looked up and saw what remained of a sign saying "Raccoon City".

Cloud: "I've got a bad feeling..." Looking to his left, he saw a guy talking to another one.  Being curious, he walked up to the two.  Both were zombies, one whose face appeared to be rotting where he stood, the other almost normal.  The one with the rotting face spoke as Cloud took a step back, quite freaked out.

Zombie 1: "Lying scum!  That cream wasn't hypoallergenic, I need moisturizer, NOW!!" Cloud started walking backwards, now verging on terror.  Turning around, he saw a horde of zombies walking slowly towards him.  They were speaking, oddly enough.

Zombies: "Sausages... Sausages... Sausages..." Cloud was officially freaked out now and backed up into a zombie he hadn't noticed earlier.

Zombie: "Brains!"

Cloud: "AHH!  OMNISLASH!!!" This immensely powerful and crazy Limit Break incinerated all zombies in the vicinity.  It also broke Cloud's sword.

Cloud: "Awww damn, it took me forever to repair it the first time that happened!"

Rufus: "That was a pathetic blade."

Cloud: "_Now _where are you?"

Rufus: "I made sure we still had a mental connection so I could still save your sorry ass, like I'm about to do.  Call on your darkness to recreate the strongest blade you ever remember using." Cloud does so, and a giant blade that's thicker than his old one, and made of a blue and purple crystal replaces his broken sword.

Cloud: "Sweet!  It's my old Ultima Weapon!"  He sees more zombies.  With a demonic chuckle he strides towards them.  After that, he decides he can do just about anything with his new powers, so he goes to try and talk his friends into a new adventure.  Now, I'm not going back to Acronos and his journey just yet, in fact, I'm going opposite of there.  I'm gonna see how the bad guys are doing!

**A Dark Castle Far Away**

Blasphemy strode towards the castle; he'd just gotten away from last meeting Acronos.

Blasphemy: "Sigh, the day I understand one of these heroes is the day I become one.  Heh."  He strolls confidently into the castle and meets up with Jafar.

Jafar: "Good day, master."

Blasphemy: "Again and again I tell you that you serve _my_ master, not me."

Jafar: "Whatever you say, master Blasphemy."

Blasphemy: "Sigh."  Their current "master" comes running in.  He's kindly been given the nickname "Mal".

Mal: "Oh dear heavens!"  From out of the shadows another villain appears.  He's wearing a black T-shirt with long sleeves that were rolled up to the shoulder, and the rolled up portion is white.  He's wearing jeans, and has short, blonde hair.  He's the youngest, but actually very strong.  He prefers the name Lance for whatever reason.

Lance: "Dude, at least say 'oh darkness', it fits the setting and crud like that."

Mal: "I could care less, but there's an intruder in our castle!"

Lance: "Huh?" He pulls out two short swords facing forward, while Blasphemy draws his scythe.  A mouse scurries by.

Mal: "Oh no, the mouse!  Kill it!" Both his associates sigh.

Blasphemy: "You do it, Lance."

Lance: "Ah, but I got the roaches last time."

Blasphemy: "And I got the mosquito, so it's your turn."

Lance: "Damn, and I hoped you'd forgotten the mosquito."

Blasphemy: "(Raised eyebrow) I blew holes in the wall.  How _could _I forget that blasted bloodsucker?"

Mal: "Hurry, it'll get away!" The mouse was harmlessly sniffing around.  Lance pointed a finger at it and got lazy, summoning a shadow heartless to do it.  Mal sighed in relief.

Mal: "When the master gets here, the first thing I'll ask-"

Lance: "After you finish groveling for no real reason."

Mal: "Hey, I don't grovel, I just show my respect.  Anyway, I'm going to ask everything to be exterminated from this place."

Lance: "The dude _likes _the whole mossy, overgrown, rat hole thing." Blasphemy calmly walked away, he wasn't the chatty type, even though he and Lance could stand each other.  Wandering through the castle, he came upon the kitchen.  This was a very striking place, since the walls were stone and there were vines on some portions of it, while every single bit of kitchenware was either crome or stainless steel.  Blasphemy always smirked when he entered the room.  In here he found the closest thing they had to a comedian and hero, a thief who wielded two daggers back-handed and a double-bladed pole-arm.  The fellow was a likable sort, and merely joined because he had nothing better to do.  He had short, spiky red hair, and wore a gray T-shirt and blue pants.  He was a bit of a liability with his honor code and dislike of killing, but he always got his jobs done. Right now the fridge was open and he was inhaling anything in reach.  Judging by how he was eating, Blasphemy made a mental note to order some more food.  The other fridges all had infinite supplies of food that would never spoil, but the food all tasted weird.  Due to that, this was the only fridge with regular food, and thusly the only fridge eaten out of, unless it was an emergency.

Blasphemy: "Eating us out of castle and home Zidane? (No, not from Final Fantasy IX, he just heard the name and liked it)"

Zidane: "(Nods)" Blasphemy sighed, shook his head and left.  In the hall he bumped into a guy he mildly disliked, and who absolutely hated him for no apparent reason.  Last he'd heard, this guy was from a book.  He used his last name instead of an alias like the rest of them, and called himself Malfoy.

Malfoy: "Blasphemy... How _good_ to see you.  Had a pleasant encounter with the keyblade?"

Blasphemy: "(With total calm) Go f*** a sheep Malfoy."

Malfoy: "Argh!  You b******!  I should destroy you!"

Blasphemy: "Then what's holding you back?  Could it be the fact that without magic you're a complete pansy with no physical strength of your own?"  Malfoy starts to pull out a wooden wand, but Blasphemy already has his scythe at his head before Malfoy can even draw it halfway.

Blasphemy: "You're pathetic." He walks off as if nothing happened, leaving Malfoy to wonder about how to defeat him once and for all.  He reaches what passes for a living room, and in there finds another guy he disliked, but could at least stand.  He went by the name of Oni, and quite simply worshipped the darkness.  Other than that and his rather painful training, he had no life.  Oni had great control over the darkness, but was weaker than Blasphemy physically and they were about even when it came to magic.  It was said that he'd gotten his own world consumed, not even knowing about the heartless.  He'd been picked up for no real reason, but had turned out to be a good asset otherwise.  Oni was bald; dark skinned, wore no shirt, and had black sweatpants on.  He was extremely calm normally, but talking about anything related to darkness or light got his energy going.  He looks and acts like a Yoga guru or something.

Oni: "Good day.  How are you feeling?"

Blasphemy: "A bit bored and confused, but other than that I'm fine."

Oni: "You are bored?  I have a thing that should alleviate that feeling."

Blasphemy: "More dark training?"

Oni: "(All-knowing chuckle) Yes, but there is someone here who we did not invite.  He bears us no ill will, but you might wish to discover his identity."

Blasphemy: "(Raised eyebrow) For once you actually gave me useful advice, thanks I guess." Blasphemy calmly strides out the door and starts to let his senses look for the intruder.

Oni: "He is near the entrance to the moat.  Where you keep your plans, I believe?"

Blasphemy: "Huh?  If you know what I'm planning, then why don't you report me or something?"

Oni: "Your plans work in our favor since you want to destroy the light.  I do not fear for my cause simply because darkness is invincible, no matter how hard you try, you cannot destroy it."

Blasphemy: "You'd be surprised." Oni didn't say anything, so Blasphemy took that as his cue to go find the intruder.  He hoped for some sort of challenge in this one, nobody presented much challenge anymore.  His 'friends' and Acronos' group actually had some potential, but he still was bored.  He went to his hidden place, the place he stored all information he wished hidden, and found Lloyd calmly sprawled on the couch, reading a book.

Blasphemy: "Hello?"

Lloyd: "Oh, sorry.  I didn't mean to intrude, but I thought those other people weren't really that trustworthy-looking, so I came here."

Blasphemy: "Sigh, so does _everyone _know about my one secret spot?"

Lloyd: "You left too much energy and emotion into this place, anyone with a mind for it could find it, no trouble."

Blasphemy: "Guess I'm moving then.  So, what brings you here?"

Lloyd: "You saved my life, I owe you a rather large debt.  I came to see how I might repay that debt."

Blasphemy: "You owe me nothing, I felt like trying out the whole hero approach for once, so I did."

Lloyd: "I'm no hero either, but I _do _have my honor."

Blasphemy: "Ah, yeah, honor.  Well, how about a few drinks and something to eat, on you?  I haven't eaten in a bit, and I _could _use a dose of being roaring drunk."

Lloyd: "(Sighing) C'mon, be serious!"

Blasphemy: "Fine... Why not just help me out a bit?  I could always use another ally."

Lloyd: "Fine, I'll help you destroy all worlds."

Blasphemy: "No, that's not my objective.  Right now all I need to do is test Acronos."

Lloyd: "For...?"

Blasphemy: "Lets just say I've got my own reasons, ones that I can't disclose at the moment."

Disclaimer: "BEEP!!"

Blasphemy & Lloyd: "What the hell is that?" A lightning bolt falls from the sky and ceases the existence of the Disclaimer.

Lloyd: "That was odd, and random."

Blasphemy: "Yes it was.  So, will you aid me?"

Lloyd: "Of course."

Blasphemy: "You don't know what you've gotten yourself into.  I need you to get this entire room to another world, any world just so long as it's well hidden from energy detection or visible location."

Lloyd: "I know a good place, and I've found that my teleport works between worlds."

Blasphemy: "Good.  The world of Final Fantasy X, rewind time so that it's right at the beginning of Yuna's pilgrimage.  Ask on that world for the exact specifications."

Lloyd: "I have gotten myself into trouble again, haven't I?  Anything else?"

Blasphemy: "No, I'll take care of the rest.  After you're done, take a break wherever you want.  If you want to stay here for any reason, just say I invited you.  If anyone disagrees, kick their ass."

Lloyd: "Simple, I like it."  Blasphemy left the room, and it was covered in green light.  He calmly wandered off.

Blasphemy: "So bored.  Maybe that dark power boost wasn't such a good idea, there's nothing interesting to do anymore.  Hmm, I'd better find a world with exceptionally strong monsters, give them heartless powers, and then maybe I'd get a challenge. " He summoned up some energy, and started to look around for what might be a challenge.  Back with Acronos.

**Traverse Town**

Acronos: "That was awesome!  Who's up for a second round?!" Everyone looks at him, their mouths still open in screams.

Acronos: "Hello, people?  We were never in any danger, I just swerved near that giant meteor to scare you."

Auron: "... Yes, and you certainly... Accomplished your goal..." Acronos shakes his head.

Acronos: "Well, you guys get to stay here safe and sound while I go get Tifa, hopefully not getting lost in the process.  Well, I'm off!" He jumped back into the gummi ship.  Everyone stood completely still for a few minutes, screamed again, shook it off, and went to look for something saner than letting Acronos on battle high drive.  Bungee jumping off the peak of the gismo shop was considered, and attempted by Maioko.  Meanwhile, Acronos had found a CD in a compartment somewhere, and it was now blaring full volume on the speakers.  It was pretty good rock, so he didn't mind the volume.  Upon reaching Destiny Islands, (Narrowly avoiding death in multiple instances), he turned the music off.  He landed and jumped a couple yards down smiling crazily.

Acronos: "Oh boy, I think I'm hyper.  Better calm down. Hello?  Tifa?  Hmm, do I even know where she lives on the islands?  Crap. " He wandered around the kid's islands for a bit, but found nobody there.  He remembered the other islands, and checked where the residential islands were.  Jumping into a boat, he began paddling over.  After a few minutes he made it and was surprised how nice it looked.

Acronos: "That's what I'm missing in my house, a more tropical atmosphere.  Gotta get some palm trees and a hammock." He walked around aimlessly for a bit, but didn't find anyone.  He stopped and called on his sixth sense.  It pointed him towards the Port Islands.  Jumping once again into the boat, he paddled over to that section.  Reaching for his sixth sense, he quite suddenly found himself on the wrong end of a pistol.

Thug: "I don't suppose you have some spare change for a poor fellow like me?"

Acronos: "(Raised eyebrow) I thought the general standard of living here was too high for need of many crooks and thieves."

Thug: "Here, maybe, but not where I come from.  Didn't you ever think the _Port _islands might be a small intersection of worlds?"

Acronos: "Oh great, another place to seal."

Thug: "I'd suggest you hand over all your money, unless you never want to see another day of your life."

Acronos: "(Smiling childishly) Well, it's not like I'm poor." Reaching into the pocket dimension, he pulled out one of the pots from Onimusha.  The thug looks really surprised and left his mouth agape.  Acronos pulled out some more valuable things, and the thug was practically drooling.  Finally Acronos settled on a nicely sized hunk of gold.

Acronos: "This should be worth 3000.  I'd recommend you change half of it to cash, and hold on to the other half, just so you don't mess up the economy."

Thug: "Hey, what about all that other stuff?"

Acronos: "(Raised eyebrow) You don't need more than 3000 to start up a new life here."

Thug: "I said to give me all your money and valuables, now hand them over!"

Acronos: "I'm telling you that you don't need anything more than what I'm giving you for a nice and comfortable life."

Thug: "Save it for someone who cares, now hand everything you have over!"

Acronos: "You're pushing my kindness here, I'm willing to give you what you need, but I will _not _satisfy your greed."

Thug: "(Loads gun) It seems you don't have much of a choice."

Acronos: "(Now a bit ticked) Actually, you'd be surprised." In a flash, the thug no longer had a weapon.

Acronos: "You should've kept your weapon closer and less of a target."

Thug: "Guh?  That's it, you're going down!" He swung at Acronos, who dodged as if the man was in slow motion.  He swung again, pulling out a small knife in the process.

Thug: "Now what are you going to do?"

Acronos: "Since you obviously have no idea how to strike the heart, your blade will do direct damage to my flesh, and mine to yours.  My question is this: are you skilled enough to hit me?" The keyblade appears from nowhere, in all its power and glory.  The thug stares at it, a bit scared.

Thug: "What the hell kind of weapon is that?"

Acronos: "A sharp one, which has a longer range than yours." The thug draws back to attack, but finds a bullet neatly lodged in his throat and drops down dead.  Acronos is shocked, since he'd planned only to give the guy enough cuts to make him flee.  Standing above and a bit far from the thug was a guy whose main color seemed to be crimson.  He wore a cape of that color, brown pants, a rust-red headband, had long black hair, sharply pointed boots with some sort of iron covering, a completely iron or gold glove, (similar to Cloud's, but his takes up his entire lower left arm), and was pointing a long rifle at where the thug used to be.  Tifa calmly walked up next to him.

Tifa: "Sigh, Vincent, did you _have _to do that?"

Vincent: "Your friend appeared to be in trouble."

Acronos: "Hey, Tifa!  Could you tell your friend that wasn't very nice?"

Vincent: "(Raised eyebrow) You'd have preferred death?"

Acronos: "(Walking to them) Nah, I was just planning to scare him into running."

Vincent: "You _do _realize that leaves you open for attack at a later time?  He could have killed you in your sleep."

Acronos: "Yeah, but…"

Tifa: "Sigh, it doesn't really matter now, does it?  Anyway, Acronos, what are you doing back so soon?"

Acronos: "Your world was a dud, it was still sealed, just that there was a lot of darkness to the area."

Tifa: "Ah.  Well, meet one of my friends, Vincent."

Vincent: "(Holsters gun, raises un-clawed hand) I have heard of you, keyblade master."

Acronos: "(Shakes hand) Sigh, why does everyone call me that?  Don't answer if you don't mind."

Tifa: "Where to now?"

Acronos: "Traverse Town where I left everybody.  Chances are they're still standing around perpetually screaming."

Tifa: "…?"

Vincent: "Let me guess, you got hyper one way or another and have a reputation for crashing?"

Acronos: "(Nods repeatedly)"

Vincent: "Sigh, I thought as much.  Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to ask if you'd take me somewhere.  My usual means of transport are currently, missing."

Acronos: "Do I want to know?"

Vincent: "Even if I knew, I'd still doubt it."

Acronos: "Right, any place in particular?"

Vincent: "You haven't seen a woman named Yuffie by any chance?"

Acronos: "Hmm… I think I've heard the name mentioned somewhere…"

Tifa: "No, at least not in our travels so far."

Acronos: "I know it was some place familiar… was it Traverse, or Hollow Bastion?"

Vincent: "…Could you take me to both places?"

Acronos: "Sure I guess.  I suppose Kairi might think they know where Sora is, so she won't mind."

Vincent: "Sora?  Medium sized kid, really spiky brown hair, red jump-suit, crown necklace, a keyblade?"

Acronos: "Yeah, why, you seen him?"

Vincent: "Yes, we met on my world for a moment, and later on in a place with some strange person in a spider-oriented costume swinging around."

Acronos: "Might he still be there?"

Vincent: "I doubt it, he said he was just leaving."

Acronos: "The world was unsealed?"

Vincent: "Yes, if I recall."

Acronos: "Yep, Sora's following the same mission as us."

Tifa: "Why don't you take us both, and we can all head to Hollow Bastion?"

Acronos: "Right, lets mosey." Both Vincent and Tifa stop for a moment, a memory seeming to pass through their heads.

Vincent: "Amazing coincidence.  Might you know a man called Cloud?"

Acronos: "I've heard the name… Final Fantasy 7, and he was also at the coliseum and Hollow Bastion!  We're going to the Bastion!"  Acronos found a save point nearby, and they got on the gummi ship.  Locating Traverse Town, they warped there instantly, with no incident.

Acronos: "Hello?  Sigh, is nothing ever easy anymore?"

Vincent: "My question is, was it ever?"

Acronos: "Point taken and noted."

Tifa: "Lets try the hotel."

Vincent: "The alley sounds like a better option."

Acronos: "I'd say the gizmo shop, so why don't we split up?"

Tifa: "Sure."

Vincent: "The manner of locating each other?"

Acronos: "Send up a flare."

Tifa: "How?"

Acronos: "Uhh, on second thought, lets just stay in the Second District and we should be able to find each other easily enough." They all went to their respective sites.  Tifa found Auron and Acane still debating over their fighting techniques, and told her that they were staying there to buy the rooms if Selphie came back.  Vincent found Kairi in the alley, and they talked about not being near those they once knew.  Acronos found everyone else doing something crazy.  Maioko was doing push-ups using one finger on the edge of a pillar, Lulu was meditating, Selphie was bashing her head against the wall, and everyone else was bungee jumping.  Acronos shook his head.

Acronos: "Alright already, I get it!  I'll try to drive more sanely." Everyone immediately jumps down and he leads them to find everyone else.

Tifa: "Well, that's everybody."

Acronos: "Yep.  Lets head to the FFX world, and I'll try not to destroy our ship this time.  Oh, wait!  We're going to make a short stop at Hollow Bastion, okay?"

Selphie: "Why?"

Kairi: "Sounds familiar somehow, wasn't that where Sora sealed the final keyhole?"

Acronos: "Yep.  I'd like to check how everything's going there, see if we meet anyone we know."

Maioko: "Hollow Bastion, the giant castle?  Cool, I've always wanted to see a giant castle on another world!"

Acronos: "Right then, lets go." They reached Hollow Bastion without incident, especially since Acronos had driven at a sane speed and didn't use any barrel rolls.  They disembarked.

Acronos: "Hmm, it smells cold around here."

Irvine: "Huh?  You mean there's a scent to it?"  
Acronos: "I don't know, but there's a slight scent in the air, and I've found that the same scent is usually around when it's cold, or when it snows."

Tifa: "Hmm, (Looks at sky) I think you're right, we'll need to leave if we don't want to get snowed in."

Kairi: "C'mon, we have some time left, let's check this place out!"

Maioko: "Yeah!"

Acronos: "Sigh, (Shakes head) I suppose I did take us here, no sense in leaving just yet." They jumped up through the rising falls, and Kairi seemed the best at it, as if she knew exactly where to step and when to jump.

Acronos: "Kairi, you're good at this.  When'd you learn to jump around with such precision?"

Kairi: "I don't know, I just feel like I know what to do."

Acronos: "Hmm… Weren't you born here?"

Kairi: "I wouldn't remember, silly!"

Acronos: "Right, you're the same as me, forgot." They all continued until they reached the castle, where they found a rather large heartless horde sitting around doing nothing.  Everyone drew their weapons and started to charge, but Acronos just walked forward calmly, surprising them enough to stop them.  He walked up and poked a Large Body, it woke up from being asleep, looked at him, and then fell right back asleep.  Acronos shrugged good-naturedly, and motioned for everybody to sheathe their weapons.  Cautiously they followed, but no heartless did anything but look at them.

Maioko: "And why exactly are they not attacking?"

Irvine: "This is freaky…" 

Kairi: "I don't get it, why are they even here?"

Acronos: "Dunno, maybe they teleported here like the rest of us?" Going inside, they found a guy with spiky red hair chatting merrily with some of the local residents.

Zidane: "Look, the heartless won't attack anyone, the world's sealed.  There may be residual ones left over, but they can't do anything."

Rufus: "Look, I'm guarding this place, so I can't take any chances."

Zidane: "Sigh, would it help if they ceased to exist?"

Rufus: "If you do that, then you can wander around as you see fit."

Zidane: "Okay!  (Snaps fingers)"

Kairi: "(Looking outside) Oh my gosh, the heartless all just disappeared!"

Zidane: "See, told you."

Rufus: "(Smirking) Feel free to look around."

Zidane: "(Stomach grumbles) Got any food?"

Rufus: "Sigh, I think there's a snack bar in that direction, (gestures in a vague and general way)"

Zidane: "Okay.  Do you want anything?"

Rufus: "Huh?  Umm, no thanks, I'm still mostly composed of darkness, remember?  No stomach to feed?"

Zidane: "(Pats shoulder understandingly) I pity you my friend… Bye!" He runs off into Hollow Bastion in his newfound quest for lunch.

Acronos: "…"

Auron: "…  …"

Selphie: "… … …"

Irvine: "… … … …"

Maioko: "… … … … …"

Kairi: "Okay, enough with the silence.  Who are you?"

Rufus: "Rufus Shinra, at your service, princess."

Kairi: "Huh?"

Rufus: "Sigh.  Ansem turned me into a prototype guardian, so I'm mostly composed of darkness.  I can sense the light in your heart, and such."

Kairi: "Oh."

Acronos: "Can we look around?"

Vincent: "Hmm… Shinra…"

Rufus: "Oh, hello Valentine.  How are you doing?"

Vincent: "Fine.  Yourself?"

Rufus: "Aside from technically being dead, just fine."

Vincent: "Have you seen anyone I might know?"

Rufus: "Who do you have in mind?  I know a man named Squall, Sephiroth, Aerith, and…Yuffie, was it?"

Vincent: "(Shocked) You've seen her?"

Rufus: "Yes, but I'm sorry to say that she, along with Cloud and the rest of the group departed a few minutes ago for some other world.  I do believe Cloud's objective was to look for his 'light', or some silly thing like that.  (Looking at Tifa directly) Now _who _could he have meant?"

Tifa: "… Do you know where they went?"

Rufus: "Uhh…no…  Hold on; let me see if I can get in touch with Cloud.  Oh, don't try and strangle me to talk with him, he won't hear anything but what I say…  Cloud?  Do you hear me, you one-winged excuse for a side show?"

Cloud's voice: "Since when have your insults become that fluent, Shinra?"

Rufus: "Such contempt!  Well, I might be forced not to say what I just found out."

Cloud: "Really?  Why am I not surprised?"

Rufus: "Too bad, and it had to do with your quest…"

Cloud: "… Start talking Rufus.  You know I can make you."

Rufus: "Sigh, yes I remember that we're still somewhat attached.  Well, the keyblade master is here to see you, and Valentine as well."

Tifa: "Hey, what about me?"

Acronos: "(Rolls eyes) Oh good God, don't make me intercept your magic and use it myself."

Rufus: "You can do that?"

Cloud: "Huh?"

Rufus: "Sorry, the keyblade master was giving me a bit of a threat."

Cloud: "Oh?  I highly doubt it, but do you mean Sora?"

Rufus: "No, the true master."

Cloud: "…Huh?"

Rufus: "We've been over this Cloud."

Cloud: "… I'll be with you in a minute, guys!  Sorry, what were you saying?"

Rufus: "Forget it.  Just chat with him.  Go ahead key-boy, make due on your threat."

Acronos: "Sigh, a test?  Consider it passed." The communication shifts to him.

Acronos: "Mr. Strife, is that you?"

Cloud: "Whoa, Mr., just Cloud if you don't mind."

Acronos: "Okay.  Well, could you come back to Hollow Bastion for a bit?  There's someone who wants to see Yuffie, she might know him."

Cloud: "Who?"

Acronos: "Vincent Valentine rings any bells?"

Cloud: "Vincent?  I thought he was dead!"

Acronos: "He's right next to me, just chat, I'll translate."

Cloud: "Vincent, how have you been?"

Vincent: "Aside from meeting with the heartless, I'm fine.  (Acronos relays)"

Cloud: "Okay.  So, you looking for Yuffie?  No, not you, I'm talking to the keyblade master.  Yuffie quit poking me!  Argh!  Sorry, but I'll have to talk again later."

Acronos: "No, hold on!  Get back to Hollow Bastion, quick!"

Cloud: "Huh?  Oh s***!  We're under attack, I'll talk later, goodbye!"

Acronos: "Hold on!  Connection lost, damn."

Rufus: " 'Under attack'?  I'm outta here; it's my job to help them out.  See you in a bit."

Vincent: "No, wait a moment!"

Rufus: "Sorry, no time.  Hmm, try the world of FFX!  (Teleports)"

Tifa: "No!"

Acronos: "Don't give up, we were going there anyway!  Besides, it's not like they have any reason to leave right now."

Tifa: "Sigh…"

Vincent: "… So close… Fate must hate me.  Oh well.  Leave me here, I would only slow you down."

Acronos: "Hey, now wait just a second!"

Maioko: "Actually, he's right Acronos.  Besides, there's more of a chance that he'll find his, Uhh, I'll just stick with 'friend' for now, here.  Yuffie _will _have to return, if only to restock on items.  Probably in the future, but still."

Vincent: "Indeed.  Perhaps slumbering here would heal me of whatever sin I have brought upon myself again.  I doubt it though, leaving two behind is far worse than simply one."

Computer: "And nine is a sin unto itself."

Vincent: "Correct.  I shall stay here, if you do not mind."

Acronos: "… Okay, but only if you really want to." Vincent nodded.

Maioko: "What, we're leaving so soon?"

Acronos: "I think so."

Tifa: "Not like I need to get there instantly, you guys can take a look around."

Selphie: "Wahoo!  C'mon, lets go Irvine!" She grabs him and they run off, actually it's more like Irvine is trailing behind, being dragged by his wrist and Selphie is running ahead happily.  Auron shakes his head.

Auron: "I wonder if they have a weapon shop somewhere around here?"

Acane: "C'mon, your weapons are already damaged?  Ha!  Mine are just fine; even after all I've put them through. (Her spear simply falls apart) Okay, maybe not."

Auron: "C'mon already, the magic will attach to any weapon you choose." They walk off to find some place with weapons.

Acronos: "Oh no, the dreaded groups!  No fate, I shall not fall to thee!  Run away!" He does so, disappearing into the shadows.

Maioko: "(blinks) Uhh?"

Kairi: "The similarities between him and Sora are amazing sometimes."

Tifa: "…" She walks away simply, leaving everyone else.

Tidus: "Hmm…" He wanders off; and Yuna goes in a different direction.

Wakka: "_Now _what am I supposed to do? (Hears the telltale sounds of sports) Well, that may just do it!" He runs off.

Lulu: "It appears the groups are only those that want to be, I think Acronos didn't need to defy fate.  I'm off." She blends into the shadows and disappears.

Maioko: "Why does everyone disappear into the shadows?! (She creates a large fire to light the room, but finds no one there besides her and Kairi) Freaky.  So, if I remember correctly, you wanted to check out the castle too?"

Kairi: "Yeah, for some reason, this place feels familiar.  I want to know why."

Maioko: "Okay!  Lets go!"

Kairi: "Where?"

Maioko: "(Enthusiastic, but then slows down, her smile turning into a bit of a frown) Uhh, good question.  Usually Acronos is around with his maps.  I'm not really the best when it comes to directions."

Kairi: "Really?"

Maioko: "(Rubbing back of head) Yeah, even though I traveled a lot when I was a kid, I still never learnt to tell directions."

Kairi: "That's okay, I think I remember some directions.  Wanna see the library?"

Maioko: "Cool!"

Kairi: "Follow me!" On the second level of the room, (it's a circular room with two floors), Blasphemy watched.  After rubbing the pain out of his eyes from Maioko's sudden flare, he shook his head and also became one with the shadows.  Back to Maioko and Kairi…

Maioko: "Wow!  This place has a ton of books!"

Kairi: "Yeah, neat isn't it?"

Maioko: "Hmm… I can't read this book?"

Kairi: "Why not?"

Maioko: "It's in some strange language."

Kairi: "Where's our navigator's computer when you need it."

Maioko: "Are you still on about that?  Acronos has made most of the decisions around here, I'm not the leader, he is!"

Kairi: "Mai, he's made the travel decisions because he's our navigator.  Besides, he doesn't like the whole leadership thing, probably fears letting us down."

Maioko: "'Mai'?  Since when am I 'Mai'?"

Kairi: "Since I felt lazy and shortened your name."

Maioko: "Oh boy, I'm more suited to my full name, but whatever floats your boat." They wandered around a bit more, and went upstairs, not noticing that Acronos had found a location where there were bookcases on all sides, and was now reading all the books there, using his computer to translate.  Back upstairs, Kairi directed Maioko to a lift that eventually led to the upstairs portion of the entrance hall.

Kairi: "I didn't know this was here."

Maioko: "I thought you knew everything around here."

Kairi: "No, I just know a tiny bit, like you'd know a place you've lived in for a while, even if you left for some time."

Maioko: "Oh, well then, shall we go looking for everyone?"

Kairi: "Nah, let me show you another place." She jumped onto a platform that was descending, and motioned for Maioko to follow.  She did, and Kairi eventually led them to the place where Sora fought the Ansem possessed Riku.

Kairi: "I remember this place, it's where Sora sacrificed himself to restore the hearts to the princesses of heart."

Maioko: "Hold on, I was under the impression he was alive."

Kairi: "He is, he turned heartless for a while, but, well, he turned back."

Maioko: "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Kairi: "(Blushing a bit) Uhh, no?"

Maioko: "C'mon, tell me!  It's about you and Sora isn't it?  Haha, I'm right, you're blushing even more!  Tell me, I wanna know!  You kissed him, didn't you?  Ahh, the power of love conquers all…"

Kairi: "No, c'mon!  I didn't kiss him, _You know you wanted to_.  Shut up, stupid mind.  _But then_ _why are you still searching for him?  You know you love him.  _Shut up.  _You're as bad as Maioko, aren't you?  You can't see that you two are made for each other.  _I'm telling you to see that you need to shut up! "

Maioko: "If you didn't kiss him, what happened then?"

Kairi: "Umm, I tried to protect him from some heartless, and the next thing we knew, he'd suddenly returned.  I recognized him, even in his heartless form.  Strange that he was only a shadow and not an invisible or something."

Maioko: "Oh.  Well, love still conquers all I suppose, even if you won't admit it, (nudge, nudge)"

Kairi: "Yes, I suppose you and Acronos _do _make an invincible team… (Nudge, nudge)"

Maioko: "What?  Oh boy, don't be bringing _this _up again.  Do I have to spell it out for all of you?  I, don't, love, him!  Get it yet?"

Kairi: "Just giving you a taste of your own medicine Maioko.  Besides, I don't believe either of you is in love."

Maioko: "Huh? (Surprised)"

Kairi: "At least, not yet anyway.  I have a feeling that when the time is right, you'll know how you feel.  Acronos probably will still be in the dark, you know how he spazzes, but I think even _he_'ll understand what's what."

Maioko: "… So I understand the final keyhole was here or something?"

Kairi: "Nice aversion.  Yeah, this is where Sora found the keyhole.  Odd thing was that it emitted darkness when it was opened."

Maioko: "But how can it be the final keyhole if we're sealing worlds now?"

Kairi: "I… Don't know.  Maybe it's the final keyhole because it would lead to everlasting darkness that would cease the existence of all keyholes?"

Maioko: "That sounds reasonable.  Hmm, did you notice it just get colder all of a sudden?"

Kairi: "Yeah… (Draws staff)"

Maioko: "Lets slowly walk to the door, and hope whatever this is doesn't notice us." They edged back, but broke into a run after a bit.  Exiting the room, the temperature rose a few degrees.

Maioko: "You think we should bar the doorway?"

Kairi: "No, lets just lock it." They did and left.

Maioko: "You know, I've seen most of this castle from the inside, where's a good outdoor view?"

Kairi: "Hmm, give me a second…"

Maioko: "Holy!  That's a Corinthian column!"

Kairi: "So?  They're common around here."

Maioko: "No, but the thing is that the people on my world, some ancient people, the Greeks, invented these columns!  How could they possibly be on both worlds?"

Kairi: "Hmm, either someone left your world and nobody knew of it, or maybe some ideas are common to people in general?" They both wondered about it until Kairi suddenly remembered where to go.

Kairi: "Oh yeah, there _is _an outdoor view you might like, follow me!" Both girls ran for a while until they reached a door.  Kairi looked at it, and pushed at it a bit.  Maioko smirked and told her to let her try.  She gave it a shove, but nothing happened.  She began attacking the door, trying to get it open.  She raised her fist to perform Final Heaven, but when she used it, she sent herself flying because the door had opened easily.

Maioko: "Ugh, what kind of door _is _that?"

Kairi: "One that was locked?" Maioko smiles sheepishly and gets up.  The two go for a bit until Kairi spots a nice cliff, and they both go up to it.  Maioko looks in awe; the castle is magnificent from this angle.  Kairi looks at her expectantly, like a child showing off a new secret or something.

Kairi: "You like?"

Maioko: "Wow.  This is a great view!  Thanks Kairi!"

Kairi: "I'm glad I found it…" She sits down, with a serious expression on her face.  Maioko looks at her, and figures she needs some time on her own.

Maioko: "Umm, Kairi?  I'll be over there at the village if you want to look for me." She sets off, not expecting an answer.  Once she reaches the village, she marvels at how small it is, versus how many people there are.

Maioko: "Hey, what's up with this place?"

Random person: "Well, we were only recently returned to the world of the living when our hearts were freed from their prison by Cloud.  Most of our stuff was intact, but we've been forced to start from scratch.  Not much trouble actually, since we have some extra energy that we needed to burn off anyway."

Maioko: "Why don't you guys live in the castle?  It looks big enough."

Random person: "It is, and we do live there for the time being, but most of us want to live outside, the castle just feels too empty these days."

Maioko: "Why, are there too few of you guys?"

Random person: "Not exactly, it's more that most of the people who used to live in the castle, King Ansem's servants, the nobles, some of the prisoners, and even a few of the beggars are all gone.  Most likely used in one of his experiments, never to see light again."

Maioko: "Hold up, 'King' Ansem?  Since when did that freak end up as a king?"

Random person: "Sigh, before his studies on the heartless, Ansem was a kind and generous man.  He was a sage, and ruled kindly.  I do believe the heartless drove him mad with power."

Maioko: "Oh.  So he should be pitied?"

Random person: "No, not really.  Most of us are sorry that a man like him had to go mad, but first his ambitions must be stopped, and only then may we pity him or feel sorrow."

Maioko: "…Oh.  Thanks."

Random person: "Certainly!" She wanders off, leaving Maioko to think a bit.

Maioko: "So the heartless drove even a formerly kind, generous, and intelligent man like Ansem mad?  What's stopping us from doing the same?  I mean… Oh no, Acronos!  He absorbs heartless with ease, and he keeps getting stronger.  I know he's a nice guy with a strong heart, but even _he _must have a limit.  _You forgot to mention brave, and handsome._  Who are you, and shut up!  _You know what I'm talking about.  Besides, don't worry, lovers are _supposed _to compliment each other._  'Lovers'?  Yeah right, Acronos isn't that kind of guy, he spazzes if someone tries to kiss him, remember?  Hmm, that could be used as blackmail…  _Sigh, you know what you feel, admit it to yourself already.  You love the boy!  _First off, Acronos isn't a 'boy', second: no I don't!  I just want to ensure his safety and well being, that's all.  _As does he, but he wants you to smile and laugh.  You _do _know romance is based around deep compassion for one another, the feeling that if they're in pain, so are you?  Since you both feel that, you must be in love.  _No we're not, so stop saying that!  Geez, everyone and their grandma is saying I love the guy, when I don't!  _Perhaps it's that they're seeing what you refuse to see?  _Exactly, I refuse.  People, or my minds, whims will not lead me around any further.  If I fall in love at all, it will be of my own accord, and nobody will tell me what to do, not even you!  Great, I'm having an argument with myself.  I must be going crazy.  If you use that sentence at all, I swear I will find a way to pummel you into submission and do so. (Her mind is silent) Good. " By this time, she'd wandered some distance, and was now standing in front of a restaurant.  She blinked, not remembering going here, but figured she must have been moving while thinking and hadn't noticed it.  At a seat, she noticed the guy with red hair from before.  Curious, she walked up to him.

Maioko: "Hey."

Zidane: "Hey there."

Maioko: "Who exactly are you?"

Zidane: "Can't tell you that (winks) but my friends call me Zidane."

Maioko: "(slightly raised eyebrow) This guy should meet Irvine. Why?"

Zidane: "Why what?  Why live: 'cause I feel like it.  Why fight: Same reason.  Why the name: I liked it.  Why not my real one: secrecy, if I'm ever found out, they will never know my name, Muahahahaha!"

Maioko: "Who's 'they'?"

Zidane: "(Stops suddenly) You know what, I don't actually know.  It's probably just a figurative concept implying whoever's there at that time."

Maioko: "Hmm, probably.  So, any particular reason you're here?"

Zidane: "I think I've given enough free answers for today, now _you _answer my questions in exchange.  Why are you taking such an interest in me?"

Maioko: "I'm curious.  You made the heartless disappear instantly, I want to know who you are and where you can get such powers."

Zidane: "Oh, that's easy, your boy- (sees Maioko's look and notes her gauntlets)- Uhh, pal Acronos can do the same to an extent.  To move them somewhere you just gotta pull a little energy from your heart, dangle it like bait, and then throw it somewhere else.  Anyway, to your first question, I'm just here for the food; we were running short, so I felt like going out for lunch.  I also like exploring newer areas, so I felt like coming here.  Did you know that the Disney Villains all took up residence here?  I wanted to see where such an odd bunch hung out.  Now answer one of mine since I gave you a freebee.  Umm, aha!  Do you know... the muffin man, no, where are your friends?"

Maioko: "I'm not gonna ask how you knew that, so… Nope, I have no idea where anyone but Kairi is."

Zidane: "Okay.  Just felt like asking, and I knew about your friends because I saw you with them.  Now, if you feel like another question, you'll have to answer one of mine again."

Maioko: "Hmm, (Going on a feeling) do you work for anyone, and if so, who?"

Zidane: "Truth or Dare huh?  Actually… Hmm… I work as a thief for hire, sort of a mercenary.  Currently… Hmm… I'm working for a guy we nicknamed Mal."

Maioko: "'We'?"

Zidane: "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk.  Now you have to answer one of mine… Umm, what are your measurements, no just kidding, don't hurt me.  Uhh…"

Maioko: "You _really _should meet my friend Irvine."

Zidane: "Who?  Why do you say so… dammit!"

Maioko: "Hah!  I win that round, double or nothing too, so I get another freebee.  Irvine is my friend with the sand-colored trench coat, you should meet because both of you are perverts, and he likes playing mind games too."

Zidane: "I am _not _a pervert!  Slightly twisted in the head, probably, but no pervert. (He says this with an exaggerated face that makes Maioko laugh)."

Maioko: "(Laughing) So, who's 'we'?"

Zidane: "Uhh… My associates and I."

Maioko: "Go on…"

Zidane: "Now it's my turn."

Maioko: "Nope, that wasn't a question."

Zidane: "(Impressed) Damn, you're good.  I think I got myself in over my head, cause now I have to find a way not to lie and not say something I really shouldn't say."

Maioko: "What, you're friends with Blasphemy or something?"

Zidane: "(Would be sweating if he wasn't a good actor)… Nah, we all have aliases.  Let's see, there's Lance, Oni, Malfoy, me, Mal, genie, a guy who never told us his real name but likes the name Blast I hope she doesn't see through that, and…that's about it."

Maioko: "'Blast'?"

Zidane: "Yep, that's what _I_ call him anyway."

Maioko: "Are you sure he never said his real name?"

Zidane: "Yep."

Maioko: "You're not lying?"

Zidane: "Trust me babe, I haven't lied once during this entire conversation."

Maioko: "Hmm, I think you're not lying about not lying."

Zidane: "… Right!  Sorry I took so long, my brain froze for a sec there."

Maioko: "Are you a fighter?"

Zidane: "Who trained you?"

Maioko: "Uhh… (Thinks back) I've had many trainers, my parents, some various martial arts schools, an old man in Japan, some guy taught me to forge in Damascus, I learnt to use short swords and knives in just about every place, and I worked on my endurance and strength in Russia.  So, are you a fighter?"

Zidane: "Guh… Yeah, I use daggers back-handed and a double bladed pole-arm.  I learnt from all my associates when it comes to technique, but I got my cunning and strength from the streets and my jobs."

Maioko: "Okay, you sound strong enough.  Wanna spar?"

Zidane: "No thanks, I'm really full still.  I won't charge you a question on that.  (Looks at the sky) I think I should head home.  Later babe."

Maioko: "(Rolls eyes) I still say you and Irvine should meet."

Zidane: "Probably will." He walks off.  Maioko looks to the sky as well; it seems very dark and seems ready to collapse.

Maioko: "Oh boy, why do I get the nasty feeling there's gonna be a storm? _Because you were good when it came to getting lost.  You know the whole nature thing, sensing storms is normal for you.  _Where's the whole me and Acronos crap?  _More important idea: if you don't feel like catching pneumonia from a blizzard, get inside and take everyone with you.  _For once, you gave me a good idea. " She walked briskly forward and commented that it seemed like a storm to someone.  They nodded and said they'd tell everyone to go inside the castle.  She saw the weapon shop out of the corner of her eye.  Entering, she saw no one, she asked the owner.

Owner: "Two people, one with a katana and the other a spear and double swords?  Yeah, they're in there practicing." Maioko walked in and found them very busy; the two were fighting with tons of strength and showing off as much as possible.  She shook her head and told them to come with her, since a storm was brewing.  They stopped, nodded and followed her.  They found Kairi next, and she got up as she noticed them and they all went inside.

Kairi: "Why don't we find Acronos, he usually is good with finding people." They nodded and searched most of the Bastion.

Auron: "Ugh, this is taking too long.  Maioko, where do you think he might be?"

Maioko: "Why're you asking me?"

Acane: "It should be obvious by now that everyone thinks you two are in love or will be.  Just get used to it."

Maioko: "Sigh… Library, kitchen, any place with weaponry or fighting, all of these places are where he might be.  Running, they checked the library, even where I mentioned Acronos was before, but no dice.  He wasn't in the kitchen either.  When they asked, they found that there were twenty-seven different armories in the castle, and everyone was coming in now, making wandering around more difficult.

Maioko: "ARGH!  We'll never find him in time at this rate!"

Acronos: "(Walking up behind her) Find who?  If you need someone located, I'm the guy to come to."

Maioko: "AHH!  Dammit Acronos, you scared me!"

Acronos: "Sorry."

Maioko: "Ugh, just find where everybody is, okay?"

Acronos: "Actually, I got everybody together, we were just looking for you guys."

Tidus: "Yeah, there's a storm coming."

Selphie: "I heard it was a snowstorm, a blizzard!"

Acronos: "Really?  I expected rain, must get cold fast around here."

Kairi: "Actually, it's usually warm, but there's always a snowstorm, sometimes even in hot weather."

Maioko: "Acronos?  Please tell me you already got rooms."

Acronos: "Actually, I was planning to find everyone and leave while the weather allowed it."

Selphie: "We still have to find Tifa and Lulu!"

Lulu: "Did someone call me?"

Selphie: "AHH!  Don't _do _that!"

Lulu: "Sorry."

Acronos: "Any idea where Tifa is?  I can't locate her on the map of this world."

Auron: "Strange."

Acane: "Doesn't your map cover where just about everything is?"

Acronos: "Yeah, either she's got some sort of cloaking, or she's not on this world.  I'll broaden the range a bit… Hmm, nothing still.  I'll try a link to the darkness… Nothing again, what's up with this?" Tifa comes up behind them from the shadows.

Tifa: "Perhaps your computer is a bit too specific.  Try a more general scanning." Acronos did so after jumping from the surprise.

Acronos: "Oh, you're right, it _was_ set too specifically.  Thanks.  Now, lets get the rooms!"

Person: "I'm sorry, but there aren't any specific rooms that can be rented.  If you find a place that doesn't have anybody in it, feel free to stay there."

Maioko: "Awww crap, not again.  Huh, what's Acronos doing? " He walked off and called forth his shadow heartless.

Acronos: "Umbra, become shadow and check if there's a free spot anywhere nearby.  Try to find some place safe and comfortable." It nods, disappears, and reappears a few moments later.  It looks at Acronos and after looking at it strangely, he nods.

Acronos: "Umbra tells me there's some space in the library.  Also, the room with the final keyhole is being avoided like the plague.  It's a bit cold there since there's no heating, but other than that it's okay.  He also says that the blizzard is getting worse, and trying to leave would chance destroying the gummi ship.  It's also freezing out there.  I guess it's up to our leader to decide." Everyone looks at Maioko.

Maioko: "What?"

Acronos: "Remember, I'm navigator, I give the options, you choose.  If you want me to choose, I can also do that."

Maioko: "Umm, how much room is in the library?"

Acronos: "If we go now, there's enough room for five people."

Maioko: "Hmm…  Uhh, I guess it's up to everyone." Everyone starts to head to the keyhole and Acronos begins to prepare a fire.  Maioko shakes her head and follows.  They all wander there, and Maioko unlocks the door.  They're all hit with a blast of cold air.  Acronos goes forward and creates a rather large flame in the center of the room, and changes it to black so it won't distract anyone.  The cold seems to affect him, and he goes to the rise that's above everything in the back, and leans against the wall.  After thinking a bit, he calls forth his keyblade and leans against the wall with it leaning next to him, in the crook of his arm.  

  Auron jumps up to where Riku once sat above the keyhole.  Acane gets bored and grabs a seat away from the fire, near a pillar.  Tidus sees the path next to the keyhole, jumps up to it and falls asleep with one leg swinging from the side.  Yuna finds a spot next to a warm computer and decides on it.  Acronos shifts from his position, gets up and throws sleeping bags to everyone.  He then sits back down, but doesn't appear to go back to sleep.  

  Lulu finds a nice, shady spot and conjures up another flame to keep warmer.  Wakka finds a spot near her, because he wants to keep warm too.  Irvine grabs a spot in the center of the area, along with Selphie nearby.  Tifa was sleeping near the door, making sure to be facing it, while Kairi changed her mind and went to the library.  Maioko looks over at Acronos, concerned.

Maioko: "I'm just being paranoid.  Sleep time.  Maybe some place closer to the fire will be nicer. " She grabs a spot near where Acronos is, but closer to the flames.  I feel like bringing something new to this, so now view the story now from Maioko's point of view!

  I suddenly open my eyes, for some reason something feels wrong.  Hmm, now why could that be?  I look around, everyone's sleeping soundly where he or she first was, but some positions have changed.  Tidus appeared to have rolled over in his sleep, and now has his head nestled in Yuna's lap, aww how cute.  Haha!  Auron fell over too, but he got caught on something sticking out, he'll have one hell of a time when he wakes up.  Irvine seems to have rolled nearer to Selphie, I don't know if it's intentional or not.  Wakka and Lulu are sleeping back to back, both looking very serious, cool.  

  I turn over, and notice no Acronos nearby, oh great, he just _had _to get up and leave, and he knows that makes me get up, Geez.  Where could he have gone _this _time, Vegas?  Sigh… Why do I get the feeling he's nearby?  Hmm, guess I'll look for him.  

  I get up silently; I don't feel like disturbing anyone.  Jumping down noiselessly, I slowly walk to the door, but Tifa gets up.  She asks: "Huh?  Oh, just you Maioko.  Where are you off to so late?" "Acronos seems to have felt like wandering and woke me up, I'm gonna go look for him." I respond.  "Sigh, be careful, there's probably something around here you might want to avoid.  The standard of living here isn't exactly high, so the night may not be as safe here as it is on Destiny Islands." "I'll be fine, remember, my weapons are constantly with me?" "Still… Have fun." She nods and falls back asleep.  

  I go through the door, and I don't see anything, it's pitch black around here.  It seems that even though Acronos' flame was black, it _did _provide some light.  I summon some magical energy and create a small fireball to light my way.  Raising it above my head, I take a look around, still nothing.  I leave the room and keep looking, but I can't seem to find anything.  This is annoying, where could he be?  Sigh… Why do I keep feeling a nagging in my head?  Hmm, it's like a directional sensor or something, why not, I guess I'll follow it.  

  I head upstairs, and after a bit, I find a smaller door.  Opening it isn't pleasant; I'm hit with a blast of cold air, which is _not _fun, especially since I've been pretty warm inside here.  Damn, it's frickin' freezing out here!  I start to think this annoying nagging is just trying to kill me or something.  Curse my decision to change into sleeping clothes and not change back!  Brr… Hey, who's that?  Huh, freaky… This guy's let his long hair go in front of his face, keeping shadows in front of it, and it's spooky… 

  Hey, that's Acronos!  I go to talk with him, but he raises one hand ever so slowly, his nightshirt billowing around him.  How can he stand this weather?  He's probably wearing less than I am!  Huh, one snowflake slowly drifts down; it's rather large and looks like a feather… Pretty… It falls into his hand, and he clenches his fist around it, and slowly brings it up in front of his face, still in shadow due to his hair.  Wow, creepy and cool at the same time, a new record I suppose.  

  His keyblade appears at his side, but I think it was only that I didn't notice it before.  This is strange; it's like a silent reverence, a sort of a prayer or something…  In a way, it's terrifying.  Hey, my earlier fear, maybe the power _is _corrupting him, maybe this is some sort of dark ritual?    Hmm, maybe not… For some reason, I can sort of see into Acronos or something, his soul perhaps?  It's bright, a golden light that feels warm.  If this is his soul, then I like it, warmth and light, two good things to have on a night like this.  Maybe that's what's keeping him warm?  

  The darkness surrounding this balcony was almost absolute, save for my small fire, with the stars overhead, piercing through the thick veil of clouds.  Still covering his eyes, Acronos turns his head in my direction slowly.  Yikes!  I probably look like I was a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar or something.  He just keeps staring at me, but then again, I wouldn't know if his eyes are closed or something… 

  We've kept up this staring contest for a while now, I think it's been an hour, but then again, I wouldn't know, would I?  I blink.  He turns away, and calmly jumps up to the roofing above the balcony and keeps on jumping up and up until he reaches the top spire of the castle.  He doesn't expect me to follow him, does he?  Wait, a challenge?  Heh, neither he nor I can resist a challenge we think we have a chance at.  So be it, I'm going up.  

  A few minutes up, and I'm starting to regret this, it's colder as I go higher, my grip keeps slipping, I looked down once and almost squeaked, (Thank God I didn't, that would be _too _embarrassing for my image), and did I mention the cold and the snow?  'Cause it's really snowing harder up here, I can't imagine how Acronos _jumped _up here, I'm climbing it like a rock wall… 

  AHH!  Damn, I fell!  Might as well close my eyes and watch my life flash by… What, no film?  Hey, am I still falling?  I slowly open my eyes, but as I open them, I realize keeping them closed might have been better, Acronos caught me by my wrist, and is looking at me concerned.  All the mystery that seemed to shroud him, that sense of him being an enigma, it's gone when I look in his eyes again, they're just as happy, (or in this case, concerned) as they usually are.  To think, I was almost _scared _of him?  This guy wouldn't hurt anyone unless he had to.  

  "Are you okay?" He asks, ever the polite one.  I think I won't start berating him for leaving until we get down, I'll go with a more truthful approach. "Fine, just fine.  How the hell did you manage to jump all this way?  Second off, how can you stand the cold?" "I don't know, snowy weather always affects me a bit" as he stares at the night sky and the falling snow, he lifts me so I can at least sit without his assistance, "I think snow is one of the most beautiful sights nature can offer.  The spring's blooms are nice, but that's a bit too cheery for me, and it's only an external thing that lasts only so long.  Summer's calm is pleasant, but it's almost boring.  Fall's harvest moon and leaves are indeed pretty, but they fade fast.  Snow however, is beautiful on the outside, and always inspires deep thoughts if you look at it, especially in the night.  Plus, it leaves grudgingly, making you go through a nice workout to free yourself of it.  I love snowy weather… A bit cold to be sure, but I still love it." 

  He's still staring out at the night.  Wow, that was really deep… I thought he was just the kind of person who helps out everybody and has a sense of justice, a hero of the light if I do say so myself, but here he is, spouting something almost poetic.  The sense of mystery has returned to him… Which brings up an important question: Do I even really know him?  I mean, I always took him for face value, as if he wore all his emotions on his sleeve, and he always made it look like he did.  I really _don't _know him as well as I thought.  _Try to learn more, stay closer to him_.  Oh no, not you again.  However, that is a valid point, if I stay closer, then maybe I'll learn more about this side of him.  

  It's interesting, he's almost two people: one of the light, and another of the dark, and both are as pronounced as the other.  If he's both and neither, then what exactly is he?  _Ask around, this element is something that very few people know of, or understand.  Being primarily of this element is really rare.  Try to find out more about him.  No matter how much you say you don't love him, you're still curious, maybe that's enough for you to spend enough time with him.  _Hmm… I agree that spending more time will yield more results, but for the last time, I do _not _love him. 

  My mind shuts up, and I stare out at the night with Acronos.  I hate to ruin the moment, but I can't help shivering.  The mystery disappears instantly and his usual concern returns.  I sneeze.  "We really _should _go inside, it _is _rather cold out, isn't it?" "I'm fine.  Oh, and Acronos?" "Yeah?" "Would you mind not keeping everything to yourself?  In case you haven't noticed, you're not alone; we're all here to talk about anything you're thinking of.  Now get back inside, you _know _I can't get to sleep if you're wandering around." With that I manage to jump back down to the balcony without any trouble, (Yay, that was really cool!) only to fall on the ice, (No, my poor image!).  

  Oww, that actually hurts!  I only thought it would sting or something.  Acronos calmly reaches down, and I grab his hand, a bit sheepishly.  Not because I'm afraid of holding his hand or anything, it's just that I completely ruined the moment I'd set.  "I think you're right.  Keeping stuff inside isn't too good an idea.  Disguising it in a mask of light, or a mask of toughness, both aren't right." Hey, now wait a second, was he referring to me?  _You _do _keep a lot of things bottled up.  Acronos knows less of you than you know of him, unless his ability to judge people's characters extends to being able to understand them._  Shut up. 

  We go inside, and Acronos takes his earlier position, but this time rolls out a sleeping bag.  He crawls in and falls asleep quickly, or at least, I _think _he fell asleep.  I set my small fire to being black, and let it float above me.  I crawl into my sleeping bag and get some well-deserved rest.  The next morning, (back to normal point of view), everyone woke up normally.  Acronos got up first, as usual, and then every other person randomly.  They all woke up to some food on a table in front of them, courtesy of Acronos and his habit of waking up early.  Eating hungrily, the discussion switched to what to do next.

Tifa: "So, where to?"

Acronos: "FFX of course.  Not only is it unsealed, but your friends are there."

Acane: "Which brings up the point, how many worlds are left?"

Acronos: "Hmm, I think there were ten at last count, let me re-check." He pulls up the chart, and counts five worlds, including FFX.

Acane: "Wow, how'd Sora manage to seal all those?"

Irvine: "I don't think he could get to each of those worlds so quickly."

Acane: "But then, that would imply…"

Acronos: "Another keyblade master or wielder…  I think it's Riku."

Kairi: "But how, Riku's keyblade unlocks hearts, not seals worlds."

Acronos: "I don't know, perhaps there's someone helping him?"

Kairi: "Hmm…"

Maioko: "Well, it doesn't matter much, now does it?  Lets just focus on the world we're sealing.  At some point or other, there's going to only be one more world, and then all the keyblade people will meet.  That means you'll meet Sora, Kairi!"

Kairi: "(Blushing) Shut up Mai."

Acronos: "Did you call her 'Mai'?  Hmm, interesting nickname."

Maioko: "Don't _you_ start too!"

Kairi: "Muahahahaha!  Another victory for me!"

Maioko: "Shut up Kai."

Kairi: "Interesting nickname…"

Maioko: "Sigh."

Acronos: "Well then, lets mosey!"

Maioko: "Argh!  No, no, no!  You've gotta sound more like a leader!"

Acronos: "(Smiling) but _you're _leader, remember?"

Maioko: "If you start acting like one, you've gotta play the role right.  Now, it's not 'lets mosey', it's-"

Tifa: " 'Let's move out!' Right?"

Maioko: "… Huh?  How'd you know what I was going to say?"

Tifa: "An extremely long winded coincidence that involves me telling you most of my past.  Which I obviously won't say."

Acronos: "Okay then… people, move out!" 

Maioko: "Finally!" They all proceeded to the nearest save point, which was right outside in the next room.  Aboard the gummi ship, everyone busied himself or herself doing something.  I think I'm going to add more depth to my characters, prepare for more stuff that changes characters!  Lets start with Irvine, shall we?  

I went into the room that was used for training, mainly because holograms were projected.  "Ship, I need some target practice!" Some bulls-eyes appeared.  That's a bit too easy for me, but it'll do for what I have in mind.  I suppose everyone with a weapon does this, but when I do target practice, I usually can think better than any other time.  Loading my gun, I aim and fire, a bit off from the center.  Sigh, my aim's off, along with my concentration.  I aim at the next target, still a bit off.  I start firing at a faster pace, trying harder to hit the targets.  Sigh, why's my focus off, what's going on to get me this off?  Hmm… _Perhaps it's this entire journey; it's worn you out.  Being off the Islands for so long isn't normal for you, and this much company isn't usual either.  _Shut up.  I'll admit to the fact that I'm still not used to the whole group thing.  

  I'm a sharpshooter, because of that; I'm supposed to be alone for the rest of my life.  I've accepted that.  I suppose that's why I'm always looking for a cheap thrill, just to know that I can at least have _some _sort of company.  Now though, I have friends apparently.  It's weird to have so many friends, I mean seriously, it's almost scary.  To be honest, I was just getting used to the fact that Selphie's my girlfriend, I mean, I'm still not used to the idea itself.  I suppose what Maioko calls my perversion is simply that I don't understand yet that I'm not going to need any more cheap thrills.  

  Maioko, that's odd, I related something to her, as if that's normal.  Isn't that what friends do?  I'm still unsure what the concept behind friends is.  Maybe if I just keep up my usual personality, I'll learn what being friends with someone really is.  _I doubt it, trying to explain unity to a loner is impossible.  You'll never understand friendship, and that'll only end up hurting Selphie.  _You leave her out of this.  _What, you're trying to protect her now?  C'mon, you know all she is to you is a longer lasting thrill._  … I thought I told you to leave Selphie out of this.  You had better.  If I know nothing else about being around people, it's that you've gotta be loyal, through thick and thin! 

  Acronos walks in, and sees the targets.  My aim's horrible today, I've even missed a few of them, damn my lack of focus.  He looks at me, and for one fleeting second, I think he looked _through _me.  He takes a look at the target, raises his arm, lets it snap forward, and that shoots a dart into the center, and right on through it.  

  "Irvine, your focus is way off.  What's up man?" Yep, he looked straight through me.  I guess I'll try telling the truth for once. "Oh, nothing much.  I'm just a little, umm, confused about some things." "Really?  What about?  Maybe I can be of some assistance.  I know a thing or two." "Could you help me understand what the deal with friendship is?  The only thing I understand is that friends are loyal to each other, but that's it." I swear, that look of surprise is strangely sincere.  

  "Well, this is a bit difficult to try and explain.  Being friends with someone, I suppose that means that you both share common ideas, and can stand being around each other, in fact, you'd probably prefer being around them than being around other random people.  Could you tell me exactly what you're not getting, maybe I can help more then." 

  "… I'm a sharpshooter.  Because of that, I'm supposed to be feared, mistrusted.  I'm supposed to be a loner, the loneliness of the sharpshooter you might say.  Now suddenly I have a bunch of people traveling around with me, (I take a shot at a target, missing), and not one of them fears me, or gives me any reason to keep to myself.  I'm used to living by cheap thrills, just 'cause there'd most likely not be anything else in the world.  Having something, someone to depend on, that's new to me.  I just want to understand how someone can not be alone? (This shot pierces through the center of another)" 

  "… Hmm… Think of it this way.  Your weapon, you can depend on it through thick and thin, right?  Friends are like weapons, tools, but more than that.  Friends are there for you, like your weapon, but they'll still be there for you even when you're not strong enough to lift the weapon.  Friendship is the ability to truly laugh with another person, the ability to shed your masks, to be happy around them, to be sad, to be angry, and to have them accept your emotions because that's who you are.  True friends are people you can trust.  A good friend is a person that you can have a fight with, and still end up friends with each other later on.  I guess a friend is someone that you trust with your true spirit, stuff you just wouldn't share with others." 

  "So a friend is someone who can understand you?" "Yes and no.  They can usually understand you most of the time, and when they can't, they'll either try and make you reconsider, or just accept what you're doing as part of who you are.  Well, lets take a more personal example, shall we?  I'm standing here, and you've trusted me with the fact that you didn't quite understand something.  Would you have told a passing heartless what you just told me? (I shake my head) That's exactly my point.  You trusted me with part of yourself, and I tried to understand, and also to help you.  Friendship is, lets say, a connection of mind to mind, and trust to trust." 

  I sort of understand that. "I think I get that, thanks Acronos." I take one last shot, and the bulls-eye now has a neat, large hole in its center.  Acronos tosses a dart at another one, breaking it from the base, and nods to me.  I fill it full of bullets while he sends darts ripping through it.  The bulls-eye lands on the floor a tattered heap of paper scraps. "Ship, put Irvine on a higher level of targets." Floating targets appear, moving quickly.  I think he can see me salivating and he walks out.  (End Irvine's point of view) 

  Acronos stepped out of the training room, and hears a bunch of gunshots, followed by the distinct sound of targets hitting the floor.  He smiles and nods in satisfaction.  Walking to the bridge, his computer mentions something in the engine room, and he heads over to go fix it.  Shifting again, we find Lulu in the company of a good book.  She reads a passage there, and it lets her mind wander a bit.

Hmm, this person seems to be having quite the amount of troubles.  Sounds like a bunch of people I know lately.  Heh, a group this large, it's unusual for me to be surrounded by this many people.  Oh well… hmm: _his little brother looked up at him in anticipation, what was he going to say now? _ Little brother, eh?  That's funny, Wakka's always treated like the big brother of the group, and I suppose everyone looks at me like the older sister.  (I allow a smirk to grace my face) Tidus probably not only looks up to me as an older sister, but also fears me as the person who checks up on him.  

  I suppose Yuna will ask my approval if she wants to tell him she loves him.  (I shake my head) I don't know, though, the way she's been acting, if I say no, she'll probably just go against me anyway.  I think Tidus is actually a good influence on her, he's bringing out her strong will more and more.  I suppose this is good for her, now she can spread her wings without fear.  

  Acronos… Where'd his name pop up from?  Hmm, do I trust him yet?  Selphie probably would berate me, but I still keep my eye on him for whatever reason.  However, he continually shows signs of darker powers.  I suppose each and every time he's had them, he's either controlled himself and made tremendous effort not to do anything rash, or used them to further our purpose.  Acronos is more than he appears, perhaps that's why I don't trust him; I like to know about those I spend time around.  Take Wakka for instance, I know him, and most of his secrets.  Some of his secrets he keeps, but I can always tell how to handle them.  Oh, I've gone off on such a tangent, I really must get back to reading, and then maybe I can consult these books, I'm sure I saw something on spell casting somewhere. (End Lulu's point of view).  As Lulu raised the book to continue reading it, she smirked, finding it almost done.  In the nearby hallway, Auron passed by.  He walked for a bit, and then turned around and walked the other direction.  Lets see what's going on in his head, shall we?

  I keep walking down the hallway.  Maybe I should turn around and just start pacing a bit.  Wait, pacing?  No, I have an image to preserve, but hey, who cares?  I still think pacing isn't a good idea, maybe something to eat?  No, not hungry.  Is there anything in particular that I need to do?  Hmm… Guess I'll join Irvine in the training room, maybe working on hitting flying targets is a good idea to improve my accuracy.  I wander back towards the training room, and Irvine comes out looking very happy indeed.  He looks like he just had a great session of combat, and had an important question answered beforehand.

"Hey Auron, what's up?" "Going to train." "That's cool.  It's still set on flying targets, so you might want to remember to change it to suit your preferences." He strolls off with ease.  Odd, he usually pesters me about how I'm going to train or something.  I enter, and find the room devoid of but one flying target.  It seems that it was loaded wrong, and has a broken wing or something.  How noble, Irvine let it live. "Ship, I need some flying targets.  I want them to be quick, agility improvement." I bark out.  The hologram projector complies and soon I'm in a room full of bugs.  A bit too full for much dodging, but I can fix that in no time.  

  As my blade cleaves through a couple of them, my mind begins to loosen its focus.  So, we're heading to the world I came from.  I suppose nobody else remembers the world sending us here to rescue it later on, mainly since I was the only one dead at the time.  (I smirk) I died, how pathetic, yet I still lived on, as a memory of sorts.  It doesn't matter now, does it?  I'm going back to my old world, and I'm not about to take this one off.  Perhaps kicking some ass over there will make my life seem just a bit more my own. (Another target falls to my blade).  Actually, it should be interesting; perhaps there will be a second Tidus on that world… Oh God, two of them?  I don't think I can handle that, but it doesn't really matter.  I think that's enough, I'm back to normal now. I continue slicing through the bugs until there are none left.  Instead of continuing, I decide to stop and go get some rest.  On my way out, I bump into Acane.  She seems distracted, so I won't bother her. (End Auron's point of view, switch to Acane.)

  I walk into the training room; didn't I just push past Auron?  I'm too distracted, must kill something!  "Ship, I want the fastest targets available!" The room blurs to make itself larger, and a bunch of ninja appear.  They're moving way too fast for most people, but I'm not most people.  Running at them makes them seem to move almost slowly.  My speed is unmatched, and I doubt if anyone could possibly hope to outrun me.  Acronos might have a fighting chance, but I'd still win when it comes to speed and agility.  Speed training's good, I haven't done anything but strength training for a while.  I stuck with that so I could be even, and not depend totally on my speed.  This is actually relaxing; maybe there'll be rapid targets where we're going?  Aww who am I kidding, of course there are, I learned how to move this fast _against _the targets on that world.  I can't believe that the time period was sent forward a couple hundred years, with me being too far away to be affected.  I bet anyone there will look at me and wonder why I'm not dead yet.  Perhaps they'll think I'm an unsent, a dead person who's still alive only because of their need to stay in the world of the living.  (I shake my head, and almost loose my target) Nobody will recognize me; I didn't exactly make many friends there.  The only person I could trust was my sis, and she's dead now.  I don't even know who to damn, the Sin spawn that took her away only was testing me, and Bevelle is a city with innocent people in it.  Damned Sin.  I didn't believe that monster was created from people's sins, and the Sin spawn confirmed my suspicions.  Why, oh why did it have to be so strong, though?  If I had managed to not get caught by the heartless right in the middle of our fight, my sister wouldn't have had to use the Final Aeon.  Grr, damned Yevon!  Damned religion!  Damned lies…  Sigh, why did I even mention my world to Acronos?  _Perhaps because it was unsealed?  _I know that, but why not some other world?  _How should I know, _you're _the one who did it.  _Sigh.   So, how exactly are we going to do this?  The world has been advanced to its future, and somehow still existed without a heart.  Now that it's heart has returned, what effects will being sealed have upon the whole world?  A very messed up world indeed, one that must have spawned very messed up people.  Fortunately, I'm not one of them; I was born to an angel and a human, so luckily I'm not as messed up as everyone from my accursed world.  Hmm, but why did Auron know slang from Spira?  Could he be from the world?  It would be very interesting.  Hmm, didn't Acronos look at nearly everyone worriedly?  Could they all be from my world?  What's going on anyway?  I wish somebody could just understand all this. The final ninja falls to my spear.  I decide some meditation might help me out, and leave the room.  (End Acane's point of view.)

  The new world came up, and the gummi ship announced that they were here.  Acronos rushed up from the engine room in coveralls, grease and oil flying from his hair, (now a ponytail).  Skidding to a halt in front of the screen, he began landing preparations.

Maioko: "Umm, Acronos?  Why are you wearing coveralls?"

Selphie: "And your hair… well, I'm not complaining about the style, but you _do _realize it looks like its been dipped in oil, right?"

Acronos: "(Distracted) Yeah, it mostly likely has been.  I was working on the engine just now, and the ship provided me with some work clothes.  It seems that there was a blockage of fuel, and I needed to remedy it.  It kinda goes without saying that I got dirty."

Irvine: "Dude, take a shower.  No offense, but the keyblade master can't really make an entrance in coveralls looking like a mechanic."

Acronos: "Okay, give me a few minutes." He runs out the door really fast.

Ship: "Landing in five minutes." Four minutes and fifty seconds later, Acronos ran through the door looking very clean, but his hair wasn't as spiky as usual, and dripped water a bit.

Lulu: "No time to gel your hair?"

Acronos: "Gel?  You think I use gel?  Hold on." They all walk outside, onto the streets of a metropolis.

Acane: "I don't remember any part of Spira being this advanced, machines were forbidden."  Acronos shakes out his hair vigorously, uses the heated wind spell, and it just spikes itself messily.

Acronos: "See, no gel.  Acane, you've been here before?"

Acane: "Uhh, long story."

Acronos: "Okay then, anyone want to leave?" Nobody raises his or her hand. "Okay then, lets go." Going forward a bit, they end up near a large dome.  There are some guards in front of it.

Guard: "Do you guys have your tickets?"

Acronos: "Tickets?  Uhh, no, we're new here."

Guard: "Right.  Sorry, but you'll need a ticket to watch the Blitzball game.  I'm afraid it would be next to impossible to find them at this point."

Acronos: "Right, thanks." They all walk away.

Maioko: "So, anyone want to watch from the top of the stadium anyway?"

Acronos: "Huh?  But we don't have any tickets."

Maioko: "Why would _that _stop us?"

Irvine: "I like how you think.  Anybody got a grappling hook?" They all stare blankly at him, while Acronos ransacks his pocket dimension.  Just as Lulu is about to tell him that it would be pointless to look anymore, he pulls a rather long grappling hook out of the pocket.

Acronos: "Yep, I've got one right here.  What 'cha need it for?" They all stare at him in surprise, but Irvine takes it in stride.

Irvine: "Thanks Acronos.  Now, is this long enough…?  Yeah, I think it might just do it.  Who here can throw the best?" Everybody automatically looks at Wakka.

Wakka: "What're you looking at me for, ya?"

Maioko: "You can throw best, so take aim."

Wakka: "What do you… (Dawns on him) Oh.  Uhh, I don't think that's such a good idea, ya?  What if we get caught?"

Maioko: "What _if _we get caught? (She cracks her knuckles)."

Wakka: "Okay, but I still don't think this is too good an idea." He grabs the hook, spins it, aims for the roof, (the dome is more in the style of the Coliseum), and launches it.  It fastens nicely to the edge, and he tests it's sturdiness.  Finding it appropriate, he hands it to Maioko.

Wakka: "Ladies first, ya?"

Maioko: "Wow Wakka, you're made for this kind of thing!" She climbs to the top rather quickly.  Selphie steps forward, but Acronos puts his hand in front of her.

Acronos: "Selphie, I _really _don't think you want to climb this rope right now."

Selphie: "(Pouting) Why not?"

Acronos: "Umm, without sounding too odd, your clothes?" She looks down, notices that she's wearing a dress, and blushes a bit.

Selphie: "Right you are.  I'll wait down here with Lulu."

Lulu: "…"

Acronos: "Okay, Irvine, you go up."

Irvine: "Why me?"

Acronos: "You were the second to suggest it."

Maioko: "Hurry it up, the game's gonna start soon!" Irvine takes the rope and starts climbing.  Everybody makes it up in time, and Acronos pulls the grappling hook up when everybody's done.

Acronos: "Can't forget _this _important little thing." The dome starts to close, and rock music begins blaring out at them.  Acronos looks at the game, and his vision allows him to get a decent view.  After scanning the game for a bit, he pulls back, shocked.

Acronos: "Whoa!  I didn't expect!"

Tidus: "Expect what?"

Acronos: "Uhh, that move should be illegal!"

Tidus: "Really, which one?" A player is thrown bodily from the game.

Acronos: "_That _move." The game continues until the ball is sent really, really high.  A player jumps up after it, and sets up to do a kick.  Acronos has to tilt his head to see the guy, but the shocked look on his face makes him turn around and jump up himself.  In the distance, he sees a gigantic tidal wave fire blasts of energy at the dome and the city.

Acronos: "Crap!  Everyone, get ready for some serious shaking!" The dome starts shaking madly from the blasts.  Outside the dome, the player who'd noticed the wave stood up and looked around, and noticed two things of importance.  One was the fact that his mentor was standing nearby.  The second was the large red circle growing larger with each passing second on the wall next to him.  He jumped away, and with great timing, because right at that moment, the circle exploded outward with a mighty cry of "Ultima!"

Acronos: "And that, my friends, is how you escape from a collapsing building."

Auron: "And here I was thinking that it was best to escape _before _the place collapses."

Acronos: "Well, this is assuming you don't have that option."

Player: "Auron!  Uhh, why are there two of you?  Is that a second, little, me?"

(Older) Auron & Auron: "Two Tidus'?  Just great." Both look at each other for a moment and nod.  Tidus and his older counterpart stare at each other, and just keep staring.

(O) Auron: "C'mon.  We've got to get moving." Older Tidus shrugged and followed, while the younger Auron got everybody else to follow.  Soon they'd reached a point where a bunch of pod-scale things dropped out of the sky.  The older Auron calmly handed the older Tidus the same sword younger Tidus had.  He slashed clumsily, and fell down.  Acronos could barely contain his laughter.  Older Tidus got up again, and this time took a better stance.  Everyone took up his or her stance and began to hack through the annoying monsters, which older Auron identified as Sin-scales.  After slicing and dicing many of them, they reached a really large monster.  It looked like a black missile, with a writhing tail behind it, and several tentacles where the tail and body connected.  Acronos looked at it and wondered what it would attack with.  Maioko looked at it and the image of it skewered came to mind.  Everyone attacked the thing rather quickly, but kept having to heal because the creature kept using Gravity.  Finally Acronos just yelled out to stop healing; its only attack was Gravity.  The beating proceeded without a hitch since they didn't need to heal, no matter what, Gravity can't kill you.  The thing died and disappeared in a poof of strange little lights.

Acronos: "What are those?"

(O) Auron: "Pyreflies.  They make life and magic go.  Anything and everything that has energy is most likely made of pyreflies."

Acronos: "Oh, that's good to know." After the strange boss thingy, they came upon a blue sphere.

(O) Auron: "This is a save sphere.  It restores energy, and gives you visions of the future sometimes."

Acronos: "Oh, well, that's useful, now we can get back if necessary." Moving forward only a bit, they were surrounded by many, many Sin-scales.

Acane: "Sin-spawn, Sin-scales, this is starting to sound like my first journey!"

Acronos: "Huh, what do you mean?"

Acane: "Long story, I may tell you later, much later." A few slashes, and the annoyances ceased to be, but were immediately replaced.

Acronos: "Uh-oh, this could be a problem."

(O) Auron: "Hmm… Look, there's a tanker, attack it and we may just have a way out of here." The people with physical weapons began hacking at the connection of the tanker, while those who preferred magic blasted any Sin-scale foolish enough to try and attack from the rear.  Finally the tanker fell, and the resulting explosion gave them time to run away from the overly large amount of Sin-scales.  They all jumped and managed to get to a higher ledge.  Older Tidus barely caught on to the ledge, along with a few others.  Everybody helped each other, but they expected the older Auron to help the older Tidus.  The fact that he didn't was surprising.  A large 'eye' formed over them all, and older Auron began to listen to it or something.

(O) Auron: "You are sure?  Fine then.  (He picks up older Tidus by his collar) This is your story now."

Acronos: "Older Auron, what the hell are you doing?"

Auron: "Guys, I think he sort of has a point."

Maioko: "Huh?"

Auron: "In case you haven't noticed, we're being sucked up into that vortex." Everyone was indeed sucked up, each with different reactions.  Maioko began blasting whatever was taking them in, and Acronos tried to absorb some of its energy.  Unfortunately, this didn't really work and they were all sucked in, and apparently knocked out.  Acronos woke up in a bleak place to an alarm from his computer and a large headache.  The sky was dark, he was on a fragment of rock, and everywhere the eye could see was water, and also some ruins far in the distance.  He looked around, but saw nobody.  His eyes widened, as he looked around more frantically.  Taking a deep breath, he yelled out a curse in the language of the Elves, which is far worse than our curses.  From far in the distance, he heard an elongated "Hey!" He responded with an elongated and loud "Hello!" the other person asked, "Where are you?" After a moment of contemplation, Acronos yelled back, "To your northwest!" His hearing told him someone was swimming towards him, so he took the time to address his computer.

Acronos: "Sigh, computer, what's your alarm going off about?"

Computer: "Warning, damage incurred.  Transfer through massive magical vortex has damaged my circuits.  Certain functions have been disabled."

Acronos: "Okay, what's disabled, and how long will it take to fix?"

Computer: "Currently repairs aren't fully possible.  Outside parts and data are necessary.  Map function: offline.  Data recording: online.  Translations: online.  Hologram function: offline.  Currently this unit's capacities extend only to recording data manually and using it.  Excess functions are mostly offline."

Acronos: "Oh crap.  That means I'll have to search this entire world for everybody."

Computer: "You also no longer have access to getting to the gummi ship."

Acronos: "WHAT!"

Computer: "Repeat: gummi ship access is unavailable until parts are located.  Listing…" A list of some various parts and stuff appears, and files itself away.  Acronos shakes his head, and notices that Tidus is coming near him.

Acronos: "Hey Tidus.  Oh wait; you're the Tidus of this world, never mind.  I suppose I have to introduce myself, don't I?"

(O) Tidus: "Whoa, slow down there a bit.  'Tidus of this world', what do you mean?"

Acronos: "It's a long, complicated story.  I'll tell you when we're not in any danger, okay?"

(O) Tidus: "Okay, sure.  So, you know I'm Tidus, star player of the Zanarkand Abes."

Acronos: "I didn't know the 'star player' part.  I _did _see your most recent victory though.  Did you really have to throw the guy out of the pool?  Anyway, I'm Acronos, the keyblade master." They shake hands.

(O) Tidus: "Keyblade, what's that?"

Acronos: "This." The keyblade appears in his hand.

(O) Tidus: "Weird weapon.  Oh well, I suppose it's everyone for themselves, eh?  So, you have any idea where we are?"

Acronos: "Don't you?"

(I won't bother with the "O" since he's the only one for now) Tidus: "Nope."

Acronos: "Great, and me without my friends to help me out."

Tidus: "Well, at least they came with you."

Acronos: "Yeah.  Lets go, I can feel some memories of this place coming back."

Tidus: "You mean you lived here?"

Acronos: "You know that long story I'm going to tell you eventually?"

Tidus: "Oh, right.  Any idea where to go?"

Acronos: "Straight ahead." They swim onwards for a bit, and eventually stumble across a blue circle with some writing on it.  Neither of them can read it, but the computer translates it.

Acronos: "Says something about the 'Thunder Plains', ring any bells?"

Tidus: "Nope."

Acronos: "Okay, so I suppose this is worthless to us then." Going forward some more, they reach dry land.  After checking out the area for items, they reach a ledge, only to have it collapse and throw them both in the water.  Acronos comes up sputtering for air.

Acronos: "Argh!  Cold!"

Tidus: "Yep, now what?"

Acronos: "Well, I think there's an entrance of some sort over there, but it's underwater."

Tidus: "So?  I can hold my breath a really long time."

Acronos: "Well then, I'll have to find a way of holding air underwater… Aha!" He casts Aeroga, which seals air inside for him to breathe.  Smirking, he dives down and they look around until they encounter some fish-things.  After some slashes, there's only one, which another, really huge, fish comes along and eats.

Acronos: "Eep, big fishy." Tidus nods, and they start to edge towards the door, only to have the thing notice them and charge.  They both swim out of the way, and begin hacking at it.  It makes an attempt to eat Tidus, and Acronos is forced to retreat both of them from the battle into the entrance.

Acronos: "Blast!  I hate running from a battle."

Tidus: "Yeah, but we couldn't have defeated that huge thing."

Acronos: "Well…"

Tidus: "If there's one thing Auron taught me, it's that you should choose your battles wisely."

Acronos: "Yeah, I suppose.  Well, now what?"

Tidus: "Good question." They walk forward a bit, and Tidus complains of the cold.  Acronos creates a medium sized fire in the center of the room.  Tidus immediately runs to it and warms himself, since the place is extremely cold.

Acronos: "C'mon, lets explore these ruins, I have a feeling something's here that would be useful."

Tidus: "Aww, but the fire's here." Acronos summons the fire to him, and that brings Tidus along with it.

Acronos: "It's a magical fire, I can lead it where I need it, now lets go already!" They eventually stumble upon a room with a bunch of statues and a really large symbol in front of the door.  Acronos punches it, but to no avail.  Thinking a bit, he points his keyblade at it, and the seal breaks after a moment.  They enter and Acronos looks at the glowing glass covering a statue that's part of the floor.  Thinking a bit more, Acronos keeps thinking about some random holy thing to this world's religion…

Acronos: "Aha!  Tidus, what's Blitzball for victory?" Tidus shows him.  He takes a step back with one foot, raises his arms, then stands normally again with his hands making a circle with the right over the left, and bows.  A lady appears above the statue.  Tidus jumps back in shock, while Acronos just smiles.

Lady: "One of you called?"

Tidus: "Uhh, I think I did."

Lady: "However, you are not a summoner.  You are though, keyblade master."

Acronos: "Hey.  If my memory serves, you're the fayth for Anima, right?"

Lady: "Yes I am.  I am also the mother of a prominent figure in Spira today, his name is Seymour, have you heard of him?"

Acronos: "No, we're new here."

Lady: "Ah, Sin?  I felt it pass."

Acronos: "Yeah.  So, can you let me have Anima?"

Lady: "Hmm, I am afraid I can't.  You are not a summoner like the others on Spira.  I cannot give you Anima."

Acronos: "Oh, too bad then."

Lady: "I _can _however give you another summon.  His name is Odin, and I am certain he won't mind you as his master.  The image of a man with rather large antlers, and huge sword, armor, and a horse at his side appears.

Odin: "So you are the keyblade master, eh?  You don't seem like much."

Acronos: "Watch yourself.  Appearances can be deceiving."

Odin: "(Laughs heartily) But then again, you _do _have a strong spirit!  Yes, I won't mind helping you out.  Hey Fenrir, move over, will ya?" The image of Fenrir pops up.

Fenrir: "_Odin, my friend, it has been too long.  How have you been lately?_"

Tidus: "A giant wolf that talks in my head, this is too much."

Acronos: "Sorry man, but you'll have to get used to it if you plan on sticking with me.  Weird stuff follows me around like a moth to the fire."

Odin: "I've been okay Fenrir, except for being defeated.  It wasn't even an honorable loss, and not even on my home soil.  I can't just take that sitting down."

Fenrir: "_Admirable sentiments.  Let all three of us fight together, and we shall be unstoppable!_"

Odin: "(War cry)"

Acronos: "Lets kick some ass!"

Tidus: "(Getting into it) yeah, lets do it!" The lady smiles calmly and mentions something to them.

Lady: "Excuse me, but I must mention something to you.  As much as I love my son, I can sense that fate has not been kind to him.  I would recommend that you keep your distance, and if you cannot, keep your eyes on him."

Tidus: "Will do, ma'am." They stroll out, and decide to take a nap back in the central room.  Acronos awakened first, when he heard a noise.  He looked around and saw some sort of four-legged monster looking at them.  He gently poked Tidus.

Acronos: "(Whispering) Tidus.  Tidus, man wake up!"

Tidus: "(Groggily) Huh?  Did I fall asleep?"

Acronos: "Shh!  There's something here watching us.  Look over there." He does so and his eyes widen in surprise.  It suddenly springs to life and charges at them.  Tidus jumps back to avoid it, while Acronos got up instantly and blocked, and was holding it off a bit.  Tidus jumped in and slashed a few times, while Acronos managed to free himself and then attack.  They were both surprised when the doors exploded outwards, revealing a bunch of people.  The female, (most probably the leader) cracked her knuckles and stepped in to help them.

Tidus: "You're on our side, cool!"

Acronos: "Less talk, more fighting!" The person didn't end up as helpful as they thought, instead doing less damage with a weaker claw.  When she stole a grenade from the monster, Acronos jumped back.  Tidus, deciding to follow Acronos' lead, did so as well.  The grenade exploded on impact and killed the thing.  They all did their respective finishing moves.  Acronos' was to slash in an X in front of him, twirl his blade around, make it disappear, and laugh once at his now dead opponent.  The people came up to them, and took out weapons, placing them to Tidus and Acronos' throats.

Acronos: "(Dangerous voice) Take that weapon away from my throat this instant unless you wish to have your arm broken."  The person understood none of this, and began yammering, and Acronos caught the word 'fiend' somewhere in there.  Finally he'd had enough, grabbing the guy's wrist, he elbowed him in the stomach, and threw him over his shoulder.  On the ground, he placed the guy's own weapon to his throat.

Acronos: "Unless you put down my friend, this guy won't have a head for much longer." The girl who'd helped them appeared to speak English, and began to speak.

???? : "Wait!  Don't do it!"

Acronos: "Oh, _now _you talk, not when you could have warned him."

???? : "I'm sorry, but please take the dagger away from my brother's throat!" Acronos was the sympathetic type, and he did so, but he made sure to throw it far away and jump away from the guy.  He then had a gun pointed at his head.  The person said something in the different language, but Acronos' mental instincts told him he was saying 'bye'.  Ducking forward, he smacked the guy in the stomach before he could fire, whacked him on the head really hard, and was about to continue, except for the fact that he now had many guns pointing at him.  They began yelling really quickly.  Acronos slowly turned his wrist and looked at his computer.  (For now I'll just state the translations as if they were all speaking the same language)

Person 1: "That makes it certain, this one is a fiend.  Who else would attack another?"

Acronos: "Perhaps someone desperate to be freed from the weapons aimed at him?"

Person 2: "Oh, so it talks?"

Acronos: "Yeah.  Now, we can either resolve this situation the easy way, or the hard way."

Person 1: "I wouldn't be the one making threats if I were you."

Acronos: "The hard way involves me summoning my blade, my heartless, Odin, and Fenrir.  You do _not _want to mess with my summons."

Person 3. (The guy Acronos floored): "A summoner?  Well then, I suppose we have even _more _reason to take you with us."

Acronos: "As I said, the hard way ends with either you or me dead.  I'd suggest the easy way since I can dodge bullets."

Female leader: "You can dodge bullets?"

Tidus: "A little help here?"

Acronos: "Working on it."

Female leader: "Look, I don't want any senseless bloodshed.  Just tell us who you are and why you're here."

Tidus: "Lets see.  In order: I'm Tidus, he's Acronos, and we're just here because Sin dropped us off." They all look surprised.

Acronos: "Hmm… Sin.  (They look around)… SIN!  (They look around even more startled, aiming their weapons)  This could get interesting."

Tidus: "What's this Sin thing anyway?" A collective gasp.

Acronos: "Look, we're still in danger of being attacked while we're here, so lets just go to wherever you are, and talk there."

Female leader: "Right.  Everybody, move out!" They all left and got onto a ship, which led them to a point off shore.  On board the ship, Acronos met Irvine.

Irvine: "Acronos!"

Acronos: "Irvine!  Good to see you!  How'd you end up like this?"

Irvine: "These guys speak some strange language, and they decided they liked me.  That leader girl was really nice, but they still don't feel like untying me."

Acronos: "I'll work on that."

Tidus: "Anyone else here hungry?"

Acronos: "(Stomach grumbles) A bit, but I'll last for another hour or so if I have to." The leader girl came out and put some trays with food and water in front of them.  Tidus begins to eat very quickly.  Acronos sighs and eats the food at a more reasonable pace.  Tidus starts choking, grabs the water, and gulps it down.

Female leader: "Hey, you ate too fast!"

Acronos: "Yep.  Tidus, learn some discipline."

Tidus: "Sorry, I got really hungry."

Female leader: "Anyway, can we get some basic information across?"

Acronos: "Okay.  He's from Zanarkand, and I'm from, well, it's a really long story."

Tidus: "We're safe, so start talking."

Female leader: "Oh, I'm Rikku by the way.  Hey, how can you be from Zanarkand?"

Tidus: "Well, I'm the star player for the Zanarkand Abes, haven't you heard of us?"

Rikku: "No, can't say I have.  No team's played Blitzball in Zanarkand for a long time.  It was destroyed 1000 years ago." The expression of shock on Tidus' face goes without saying.

Acronos: "Wait just a sec, we can't possibly have slept for a thousand years.  I remember fighting the things that destroyed Zanarkand just a few hours ago!  Well, maybe longer, but still…"

Rikku: "Much longer.  Anyway, you mentioned Sin, you're probably just experiencing its toxin."

Acronos: "Sin's toxin?  What do you mean, I haven't been injected with anything."

Rikku: "No, it's more of something you breathe in.  Being close to such an evil force causes you to forget stuff.  You don't remember much, and who knows what the full effects of it are."

Tidus: "No, it can't be."

Acronos: "No way we have amnesia.  I already have some amnesia!  I can't get it _twice_, can I?"

Rikku: "Dunno, it might be possible."

Tidus: "Hmm… (He stares out into space)" 

Rikku: "Well, we're willing to let you stay with us, but there's a catch."

Acronos: "Isn't there always?"

Rikku: "I suppose.  If you want to stay, you've gotta work."

Acronos: "Huh?  That's it?  I was expecting to do that anyway."

Rikku: "Yeah, besides, if you stay with us, maybe you'll find a way back to your Zanarkand!"

Tidus: "… Yeah, yeah your right!"

Acronos: "okay, what do we have to do, scrub the deck?"

Rikku: "We need you to dive, don't worry, I'll come with you.  We'll be looking for something important."

Acronos: "I've got a question.  What was that language from before?"

Rikku: "Al Bhed.  We're a civilization ourselves; we've distanced ourselves from Yevon and its religion.  Mostly because we want to use machines."

Acronos: "Ah.  One last thing, mind untying my friend? (Gestures to Irvine) He'll work if he has to."

Rikku: "Right.  (She says something in Al Bhed and Irvine is freed.)  Anyway, you want to learn anything in particular about fighting?" Acronos walks away as Rikku and Tidus begin talking heatedly about the basics of fighting.  He wanders around the ship and finds a small sheet that says the letter 'a' in Al Bhed.  He just shrugs and goes to talk with the other Al Bhed on the ship.  He finds out some stuff by chatting with them, after apologizing of course.  Finally Rikku says it's time to go.  Acronos casts Aeroga and dives in after them.  Irvine is left to do dishes or something.  They descend for a while until they reach some underwater ruins.  Tidus sees a console and pokes at it, and was about to bash it until Acronos steps in rolling his eyes.  He gets some data on it quickly from his computer, and works with it, opening most doors.

Acronos: "There are still some security devices working, you might want to watch your back."  After some more exploring, they end up in a room with an octopus of some sort, a violent sort though.  They attack it once or twice, but it goes to the other side of the room.  They stand still for a moment, regaining energy, but it comes back and hits them with a charge attack.  While it's in range they attack it some more, but it goes to the other side.  Tidus signals a pincer attack and they nod, going to positions fitting a pincer.  The annoying thing dies after a bit more damage and they all smirk.  After a bit, they head down further, and Acronos sees something very strange.

Acronos: "What exactly do you want to do? (Rikku points at it, and then points up).  Oh, I can do that." He swims to it, but she stops him, shaking her head.  He casts Aeroga on her too.

Rikku: "Thanks.  You've gotta be careful with this, it's really old.  If you just lift it, the whole thing may break in two." Acronos nods, and they return to the ship.  Onboard, Irvine greets them.

Irvine: "Hey guys.  They're making me clean stuff, and I think one of them is telling me to make the food again.  I am a little proud that I can cook well enough, but there's a point where I draw a line, you know?"

Tidus: "Well, at least you can tell them that through Acronos or Rikku."

Irvine: "True." Acronos goes to the Save Sphere to recover, and Rikku calls them over.  Before they can say anything, a giant whirlpool appears nearby.  The ship rocks heavily, and Irvine is thrown overboard.  Acronos jumps in after him, with Tidus behind him, half falling, and half diving.  They all black out and hope for the best.  Meanwhile in Bevelle…

Acane: "Crap!  I can't believe I was sent here of all places!  Without any of my friends to boot!"

Auron: "Still not a morning person?"

Acane: "You?  Well at least having you around will help to prevent me from burning the city down."

Auron: "Let me guess, long story?  I don't really need to hear it.  I'd rather like to know if someone here knows me, I think they might."

Acane: "Well, at least you're not the asking type." They wander forwards and are greeted by a guard.

Guard: "Hello and welcome to Bevelle.  Ah, Auron.  Have you gotten… dare I say younger?"

Auron: "Hmm, do I know you?"

Guard: "Not really.  Plenty of people know you from your pilgrimage, so expect some praise.  Feel free to look around the city."

Auron: "Hmm…"

Acane: "Your pilgrimage?"

Auron: "I have a feeling I don't want to know." They set off to explore the city.  Back at Zanarkand, Maioko wakes up to a bunch of ruins.

Maioko: "Oh great, this place was totally annihilated while I slept.  I guess Acronos will berate me for being able to sleep through the apocalypse.  Hmm, where is he?  For that matter, WHERE IS EVERYBODY?!" She wanders around, and encounters the stronger monsters that happen to be in the area.  They don't really pose any trouble, and eventually she finds her way through the rubble of the dome.  She enters a temple of some sort.  After some time spent navigating through it, she reaches a lift finally.  A rather large beast guards the lift however.

Maioko: "Why do I get the distinct feeling I'm not wanted?" She plows through the thing and leaves it there to rot.  Going down the lift, she finds a save sphere.

Maioko: "Great, now I can wait aboard the gummi ship.  Hmm, nah!  Hold up, I don't even have that option for some reason, oh boy.  Looks like I'll have to find Acronos.  Hmm, if my memory of this game serves, the main character will end up on Besaid Island.  I think Acronos will probably be there too.  Chances are that he'll follow the entire pilgrimage route.  Guess I'm going backwards.  Now what exactly was in, this, direction… " She finds herself in a room with a broken statue in the ground, like where Acronos and Tidus woke up.  From the wall in front of her, a strange man walks out and asks to see her eyes.  She looks at him defiantly, and he shakes his head.

Man: "You have indeed seen much, and have faced many trials, but you are not a summoner.  Hmm, I think the lady Yunalesca wishes to speak with you though.  Go see her; perhaps some of your questions will be answered.  Oh, and make certain never to fear caring for someone." He walks off, and fades away.  Maioko stares after him, mystified, and then walks into the wall he came from, passing right on through it.  Inside, a woman wearing next to nothing with white-blue hair greets her.

Yunalesca: "Hello young one.  Why have you come to Zanarkand, the city of the dead?"

Maioko: "But this was just a metropolis the last time I was here!"

Yunalesca: "Ah, I see.  You were transported by Sin, and your aggravating it allowed it to only transport you through time.  You are correct in assuming your friend is in Besaid.  He also has another person you know with him, and will meet with another person you know soon."

Maioko: "Okay, cool.  So, who exactly are you?"

Yunalesca: "I am an unsent, here to instruct summoners on how to attain the Final Aeon and giving Spira hope again."

Maioko: "Giving hope?  But usually hope prospers where there's nothing else left?"

Yunalesca: "The people of Spira are so used to the cycle of death, that only the hope for a Calm is all they have left."

Maioko: "Ah."

Yunalesca: "But you, you are not subject to that.  You can leave Spira once you reunite with your friends; you are not part of the cycle of death.  I wish you to become stronger.  I will give you a summon, receive it now.  (Gives her Dust Devil).  When you next return here I shall grant you yet another summon if you are strong enough to receive it.  Actually, I think I shall grant you another one right now, but there is a small difficulty with it."

Maioko: "What's that, and thank you."

Yunalesca: "This summon cannot be used by one person, so its powers were broken in half.  I do not know who holds the other half, but only with them are you capable of using this summon.  It is extremely powerful.  It's name, (stated like an old memory), its name is Bahumat Zero." To shorten things, I'll say that Kairi and Tifa end up on different portions of Kilika Island.  Selphie ends up on the Moonflow, and looked at it fascinated.  Tidus ends up on the Thunder plains.  Wakka ends up in Luca.  Lulu ended up in Macalania and got very lost until she stopped to ask for directions, but that only got her even more lost.  Back with Acronos, Irvine and older Tidus…

Acronos: "(Sputters and wakes up) Oww, what hit me?" He saw Tidus and Irvine nearby and was happy that they hadn't been separated.  A Blitzball hit Tidus on the head, waking him up.

Tidus: "Argh!  What was that for?" Some guys over on land were yelling greetings and asking for their ball back.  Tidus smirking, swam underneath it, pushed it into the air with his head, jumped up, and gave it a really powerful kick.  The ball went forward really fast, but curved enough so that the captain of the people could dodge it.  He gave a "Whoa!" of appreciation, and looked very happy.  Acronos and Irvine looked at each other and said the same exact thing. "Not another Wakka!"

Wakka: "Hey, do I know you guys?"

Tidus: "Nah, most likely not, but these guys seem to know both of us or something.  I'm Tidus."

Acronos: "I suppose you're not going to comment about the whole 'star player of the Zanarkand Abes' thing, and instead decide to go with saying Sin's toxin got to you so as to prevent a painful discussion of your past and the fact that we've most likely been thrown a thousand years into the future?  Wait, that reminds me, A THOUSAND FRICKIN' YEARS?  CHANCES ARE THAT I SHOULD BE DEAD AND BURIED!  THE GUMMI SHIP PROBABLY DOESN'T EVEN _EXIST _ANYMORE!  ULTIMATE DAMNATION, WE'RE **_STUCK_** ON THIS WORLD!!!!!  Ahem, sorry about that.  Had to get it off my chest." After a moment of staring at him in shock, Tidus spoke.

Tidus: "Actually, I was just getting to the whole 'star player' part, but now I think I won't."

Wakka: "Uhh, you've already said it, ya?"

Irvine: "(Whacking his head repeatedly against a tree)."

Wakka: "(Whispering to Tidus) What's with these two?  I think you're the only sane one here, not counting us, and you've been near Sin too long."

Tidus: "Shows the company I usually keep.  Uhh, I honestly don't know, the one who just exploded said he'd tell me when we were safe."

Wakka: "Lets get you all to the village, maybe you can remember something there, ya?"

Acronos: "How can you remember something you never learnt?"

Wakka: "You're crazy, and you're a philosopher, great, just great." Irvine continues bashing his head until a coconut knocks him out.

Irvine: "Phew, I thought it would never hit!" He promptly passes out.

Acronos: "(Shaking his head as he picks him up) Doing that is bad for your head.  (Looks at the Blitz team still staring at him)  … Look people, I'm not going to explode again, it's just better to get your emotions out before they take over, you know what I'm saying?"

Blitzball player: "Ya, I suppose you're right.  Name's Keepa."

Acronos: "Nice to meet you.  Where to, oh mister Wakka?"

Wakka: "Hey, not mister, ya?  I'm not that old.  Just follow me." He leads them to a beautiful lagoon, and pushes them all in.  Acronos manages to come up, and starts shouting at Wakka for pushing him in with an unconscious victim.  After a bit, Wakka begins to ask Tidus to join his team, but Tidus cuts him off and agrees.  Both believe he might meet someone in Luca.  They all swim for a while, Acronos pointing out treasure chests and Tidus getting them.  They eventually reach the village, and Tidus goes to scout out the area and learn more about Spira.  Acronos' memories come back a bit, and he remembers just about every detail from this game.  He shrugs and goes to where he knows Tidus wont check until later.  When Tidus next comes out, Acronos tosses him some items he'd found in a secluded corner.  Acronos left Irvine with Wakka, and followed Tidus into the temple.  When he'd heard about a summoner being in there, he shook his head, rolling his eyes.

Priest: "But the strangest thing was that I could have sworn I saw _two _of the same people entering, one was younger though.  I probably shouldn't have spent the night praying." At this Acronos' ears perk up.

Tidus: "What's up?"

Acronos: "One of my friends may be here.  Lets go take a nap."

Tidus: "Yeah, I'm kinda tired.  Things are _way _too complicated.  I just want to get home.  Question is: is there a home I can go back to?" He begins to brood, while Acronos drags him to Wakka's.  Wakka offers both a place to stay, but Acronos declines, saying he'd prefer sleeping in the trees.  He does so, jumping into the palm right above, stretching like a cat, and falling asleep easily.  When Tidus and Irvine came out, he jumped down from being asleep as if he'd been awake.

Acronos: "I suppose you want to check on the summoner?"

Tidus: "Yeah, it's wearing on my nerves."

Acronos: "Okay, lets move out." They go inside the temple again, and after some chat, Tidus gets fed up and enters the interior of the temple, the cloister of trials.  Acronos follows, saying he needs to make sure Tidus lives through the puzzles.  Irvine goes in too, saying he'd rather stick with his friends.  Acronos found Tidus beating on random walls, hoping to open something.  He pulled out his sword and was about to start whacking the door, when Acronos went and placed his hand on it calmly.  A glyph appeared on the door and on a nearby wall.

Acronos: "Dude, just follow me, I think I remember how to get past each cloister.  They're not too difficult, just look where you wouldn't expect anything to be.  Poke stuff and you should solve it easily enough." Tidus nods, and Acronos goes and solves the entire puzzle, making sure to get the destruction sphere and such.

Irvine: " 'Destruction Sphere'?  Doesn't that sound a little, bad?"

Acronos: "They're trying to teach you to be humble.  These spheres lead to useful items and a powerful Aeon later on, and the Yevon people are trying to teach that having too much stuff is bad for your spirit or something."

Tidus: "How do you know all this?"

Acronos: "I'll try and condense this.  There are many worlds besides this one.  Most revolve around one area, like this one.  There are little things called heartless that are trying to destroy worlds.  I seal worlds and prevent the heartless from destroying them.  I've been to many worlds.  My world was an intersection of many worlds' knowledge, so a video game based on what's going to happen from now on was made.  I played that game and kicked it's ass.  I remember nearly every puzzle and such, so I can help you out with gaining items, strength, enemy encounters, all that good stuff."

Tidus: "Wow.  Do you know what's going to happen to me?"

Acronos: "You'll die."

Tidus: "What!  I thought you said it was a video game?!"

Acronos: "A good book and a good video game both sometimes have character deaths.  Anyway, you'll only die if I don't figure out a way to stop it, and by God I will!"

Tidus: "So you're gonna save my life?  From what exactly?"

Acronos: "Hmm… (Waving finger in front of face tauntingly) Can't tell you yet.  It would ruin the surprise.  Anyway, I'll tell you when the time nears, but chances are that you'll know anyway."

Tidus: "What do you mean, I _accept_ death calmly?"

Acronos: "Yep."

Tidus: "That sounds a little far-fetched."

Acronos: "Yep.  Trust me, it won't happen.  If I have to carry on the magic with my own mp, I shall do so."

Irvine: "So, are you gonna tell us?"

Acronos: "Nope, just leave hints.  Lets move." They solve the puzzles and are lead to a chamber.  Wakka meets up with them all, and chats with them, giving a few warnings.  The lift beneath them starts to descend.  In the next chamber, they meet up with a bunch of people, the summoner's guardians.  To save room, I'll have to skip to where both Yunas come out of the room with the fayth, and the older one greets them.

(O) Yuna: "I've done it.  I've-I've become a summoner!" She falls in a faint, and the blue furred bipedal lion catches her.  Younger Yuna looks at her fallen older self with surprise, and casts Cure upon her, but to no avail.

Yuna: "I guess it's lack of spiritual energy."

Acronos: "Hey Yuna, what's up?"

Yuna: "Acronos?  I didn't know you'd be here.  Tidus!  It's you… Wait, no, you're this world's version, never mind."

Tidus: "Huh?"

Acronos: "Leave it, you don't want to know."

Tidus: "Right."

Acronos: "So Yuna, any idea where everybody else is?"

Yuna: "No.  I've been talking to everyone, and I think the best opportunity to find them would be to travel with my older self.  Chances are that since we'll be traveling Spira, we'll all meet at some point or other."

Acronos: "So it's decided then.  We shall play out Final Fantasy Ten!" In the corners of Spira, all his friends felt some strange energy, and decided the best idea would be to head in the reverse of what everyone called the 'pilgrimage route'.  Blasphemy shrugged and left, while Lance decided to have a little fun around here, since nobody knew him.

Acronos: "No… More… Reading! (Collapses)"

Maioko: "Can't… Survive… Any… More! (Passes out.  I direct her into Acronos' arms)"

There'll be some interesting events occurring when they wake up.

Narrator: "Throat… … Dry… … … Can't… Breathe. (Passes out completely)"

Oh boy.  Is anyone else still alive?

Sora: "Umm, nobody besides me and Riku."

'Riku and I'.

Sora: "Oh yeah, sorry."

Riku: "Did you have to subject the readers to this kind of torture?"

Yes, I suppose I did.  I felt as if I needed to increase the lengths even more.  If you can read this in one day, I congratulate you.

Riku: "And I pity you for having too much free time."

… Anyway.  I don't know if the next chapter will be longer or shorter.  Review and tell me which you'd prefer.  (Whispering to self: less, less, less, less, less, less…)

Disclaimer: "Author does not own all legally licensed articles mentioned in the story herein.  Author does not own anything but plot and characters… Beep!"

Why won't you DIE!!!! (More destruction)

Riku: "You know, there's only so many times you can use that."

I suppose, but bashing something is always good, and usually lasts as long as the idiocy lasts, I mean, look at Barney.

Riku: "NO I DO NOT!! I mean, uhh, what do you mean? (Sweat drops)"

… Not gonna comment.  I thought that was something Sora would do.


	12. FFX Devil May Cry, let there be battle

Hello people, another chapter up and running.

Riku: "Ever planning on giving up this story and saving us a ton of trouble?"

Hmm, don't think I'll stop until I'm done, since I kinda like this story.

Narrator: "Okay, I've read this, it's as long as the previous one, if not longer, so I'll go prepare."

Sora: "This one doesn't have as many cameos as the others, does it?"

Actually, read more carefully, it has plenty of cameos.  The length of the story is mainly due to the length of this game, so pardon me for preferring long games.

Acronos: "Just stick with books or movies, it'll save a lot of page space and time."

Umm, I'm not too fluent in movies, and books are rather normal, but don't worry, I actually have most things planned out.

Narrator: "Dun dun dun!"

You didn't have to do that, you know.

Disclaimer: "Author owns nothing but the plot and concepts, beep!"

Okay, I don't think I need to destroy you yet.

Disclaimer: "Author does not own his own powers…"

Okay, you die now!  I own my powers, and I shall show you their full extent!

Riku: "Buh-bye.  Wasn't nice knowing you."

Sora: "Okay then, unless you've played Final Fantasy X and beaten it, you might want to skip most of this chapter, it's basically the entire plot of the game, altered a bit."

Riku: "Hey, I just thought of something, who came up with the legends of the keyblade masters and wielders and stuff?  Seriously, it can't have just occurred to people…"

Damn you, I was hoping to save that plot detail for later!  Anyway, just read the story and be prepared to use a lot of your time to finish it.  Oh yeah, and review while you're at it.

Once the fiasco concerning both Yunas had subsided, everyone left.  Older Yuna showed her new Aeon to the crowd.  Regular Yuna summoned her version of it and they began to talk stuff that most likely only they knew.  By this time it was nightfall and a large bonfire had been set up in the middle of town.  After eating happily, Acronos and the rest of our group sat down to talk about the future.  

  Acronos couldn't help but notice that Tidus kept looking at older Yuna, and sometimes at regular Yuna.  Usually the ones concerning younger Yuna were looks in between her and her older self, followed by him scratching his head.  However, the looks he gave older Yuna were those of curiosity, a deep curiosity.  Acronos could see the romance beginning to develop already.  Later on everybody went to sleep, with Acronos at guard outside. ("It's warm enough to be outside anyway.") 

  Some time later, older Yuna came out of the temple with a huge briefcase, saying they were gifts for the temples.  She was obviously struggling under the weight, so Acronos came forward and lifted it upon his back with ease.

Acronos: "I can take these for you, but it _will _slow us down quite significantly."

(O) Yuna: "Hmm, you're right.  Could you leave them here?" He set them down with relief.  As he was returning them to the ground, he noticed Tidus talking with Wakka.  Now this in itself is normal, but Wakka giving him a sword of water crystal similar to Acane's spear was a little odd.  After further discussion, they left.  On the way they encountered some fiends, monsters if you will.  

  Easy prey, but what was odd was the fact that each seemed suited to a certain character, and the few heartless there could only be damaged by Acronos' keyblade.  The path to the ship was uneventful aside from Tidus meeting Kimahri, the blue, bipedal lion from before.  Acronos found out that he was the silent type.  After Tidus' brief training match against him, Acronos congratulated him, namely Kimahri, on being that wise.  

  They got to the ship, and met up with a bunch of people there to send off older Yuna.  She kept smiling, even though regular Yuna was almost in tears.  After this, the Yunas began talking some more, and everyone was left to do what they wanted.  Tidus messed around, while Acronos decided to be the stoic of the group until they came across Auron, and sat watching the horizon.  Then some problems came along, namely Sin heading for Kilika!  

  Acronos shook his head and wondered if he could teleport yet.  When they speared one of Sin's fins, this became a battle.  From where he stood, Acronos jumped forth, grabbed the rope, and pulled hard enough to slow Sin down in surprise.  Charging up some energy, he quite simply blew the fin off in one shot. 

  He smirked, but fear almost had him when all of Sin surfaced and looked straight at him and Tidus.  He shook it off and prepared another shot.  Sin just threw him with gravity.

Acronos: "Now I'm mad!  Drake, out here now!" This indicated his Wyvern heartless.  It flew at Sin and began using its body as a missile to damage Sin.  The monstrosity kept trying to swat it away, but to no avail.  

  It used a special attack, calling tons of small missiles to rain down upon Sin.  It did good damage, but Sin took this opportunity to raise its arm to swat it harder away.  As the small dragon watched the arm descend, neither noticed Acronos.  Sin really should have, because he'd charged up a massive ball of red-hot energy.  As Sin's arm went down, Acronos threw the orb, and it exploded on contact, and Sin was pushed back.  

  Acronos began shooting energy and magic like crazy, while his Wyvern attacked physically, and with specials.  Acronos stopped for a moment and smirked.

Acronos: "Hah!  Luck's in my favor today!  I just figured out how to do, _Strike Raid!_" His already thick blade charged with energy, making it twice as thick.  Hefting it up, he slashed once.  The circle that accompanies Sora's version of it came forward and hit Sin for some damage.  He lifted his keyblade up again and began slashing faster and faster.  When he'd reached top speed, he was firing shots in every direction, but mainly at Sin.  

  He began his finishing strike, holding his blade at the ready, and then throwing it.  The blade rotated inside the target, and then created an explosion, and disappeared before the explosion, reappearing in Acronos' hands.  

  The power of the attack caused Sin to reel.  Drake charged up a dark beam of energy, and shot Sin while its guard was down.  The damage from the combo was pretty good.  

  A little off to the side, Irvine was charging most of his energy and magic into his gun.  Finally he felt that he couldn't put any more energy into it.  Raising it, he wondered how he could use this shot without blowing up his gun.  Due to the energy of the gun, it transformed into a bazooka.  

  Irvine let an evil smirk cross his face.  Running forward, he came next to Acronos and leveled his bazooka.

Acronos: "Where'd you get the gun?"

Irvine: "It transformed when I put too much energy into it.  Now, lets see how Sin takes this!" He took aim and fired!  The resulting explosion sent him flying back into a wall, laughing maniacally. 

  He'd fired a huge orb of energy, and this attack hurt Sin badly.  It raised itself from the water and flew away instead of returning fire.  Acronos saw Kilika in the distance.  Sin flew at it, seeming prepared to ram it.  Instead of hitting the town, it hit the barrier in front.  It kept attacking the barrier and it wavered dangerously.  Yuna and older Yuna both strengthened the barrier themselves.  

  Acronos jumped down to the engine room and found a bunch of Chocobos running in hamster wheels, powering the ship.  Setting his computer to their language, he yelled for them to put it in high gear.  After some persuasion, they began running really fast, sending everyone back from the sheer speed.  Acronos managed to get topside, and yelled out "Ramming speed!"  

  They were upon Sin in a moment, and suddenly the ship stopped.  Acronos had made sure to jump forward at the time, so he flew at Sin.  He landed, cutting through one of its cores.  It roared in pain, and Acronos was exposed to a huge amount of the toxin.

Acronos: "So there _is _a toxin.  It's pretty evil, enough to Devil Trigger!" He does so and begins cutting at Sin quickly in different places with his dark energy blade.  Finally Sin got ticked, charged up an orb of dark and gravity energy, and hit Acronos with it.  He tried his best to hold it off, but just wasn't strong enough.  He was sent flying through the barrier, swearing profusely.  

  Sin swung its arm, blasting a part of the town.  It then left.  Nobody pursued it, since they wanted to help anyone.  Later on, Acronos was found at a bar drinking stuff that was really high on sugar.  The effect was similar to being drunk, except that he only seemed sad and not stoned.  

  They picked him up and they headed to the temple.  A thing called Lord Ochu, which took some effort to destroy, blocked the shortest route.  On the way to the temple, they encountered a Sin-spawn.  After beating on it a bit, it came out of its shell.  Further beating prompted it to do something drastic. 

  It raised its tentacle-filled hand, and tried to crush older Yuna.  Tidus was the first to be in front of her to try and stop it, but it wasn't necessary.  From out of nowhere, someone shouted out "Final Heaven!" and nailed the spawn, stopping it in its tracks.  It was still alive, and Tifa stood up.

Tifa: "I didn't manage to hold off Sin, perhaps killing you will ease my conscience." 

  A chained pole came from the trees, enhanced with fire energy.  The spawn was plant-like, and this hurt it pretty badly.  The pole swung back, and Kairi flew in on Bahumat's back.  Bahumat called forth some energy, and blasted the spawn into oblivion.

Kairi: "Hey guys!  I absolutely _hate _these things, what about you?" Acronos smirked, happy that he'd come across more of his friends.

Acronos: "Hey guys, great to see you!"

Tifa: "Kairi, I didn't know you were here."

Kairi: "I am.  Everybody was really surprised when I first called Bahumat, you know?  Hey Yuna!  There are… Two of you!"

Yuna: "Yes, it appears most of us have counterparts on this world."

(O) Yuna: "You didn't tell me your friends were summoners as well."

Yuna: "Sorry, but to me, summoning is normal."

(O) Yuna: "It's okay.  Anyway, lets go to the temple."

Inside, Acronos, Irvine and Tidus were barred entrance.  Tifa just gave anyone who dared defy her an evil look, so she could enter.  Kairi had a summon, so she could go inside too.

Wakka: "Sorry bro, you guys ain't guardians.  Can't go in, you know?"

Tidus: "Well, okay I guess."

Acronos: "(Pulls out some cards) Anyone got a game?"

Irvine & Tidus: "Poker!" They played for a while until another summoner named Dona, and her guardian Barthello shoved them into the cloister.

Acronos: "I knew this was coming.  Follow me." He led them calmly, solving the puzzles, including the destruction sphere, with ease.  They ended up in the chamber of the fayth.  The older Lulu began reprimanding them for going into a place they shouldn't have been.  A few moments later, both Yunas came out of the room with the fayth.

Yuna: "We're done, lets go."

Acronos: "Could you do us a favor and make us your guardians?  It would save us some trouble."

Wakka: "You can't just randomly and coolly ask to be a guardian!  You've gotta prove yourself worthy, ya?"

Acronos: "Ahem.  Who almost killed Sin?  Who's gotten through each of these cloisters as if they were cake?  Who besides either Yuna or Kairi can summon?"

Wakka: "You guys, you guys, and I think that's you."

Acronos: "Good then.  Have we proven ourselves?"

(O) Yuna: "Yes, indeed you have."

Lulu: "However, I still think you shouldn't yet.  Do you even know the first thing about Yevon?" Acronos had to bite his tongue from yelling out that it was a false religion.

Lulu: "That's what I thought." Acronos felt his rage building at not being able to yell out.  Before he could say anything scathing, older and younger Yuna came forward to stop the fight.

Yuna: "Now Acane isn't the only one with Ifrit.  I just hope this one's sane."

Acronos: "I think so."

(O) Yuna: "Lets be on our way." Back outside, everyone walked forward until Tidus stopped, and older Yuna began talking with him.

Acronos: "Now, I _know _something's supposed to happen…" Tidus screamed really loudly to get the stress of his chest.

Irvine: "Let me guess, that was it?"

Acronos: "Yep."

Tifa: "Lets be on our way, I'd prefer to meet our friends quickly."

Acronos: "Oh yeah, your friends are probably on this world, right?" She remains silent.  They take the next boat out of there and go to Luca.  Right upon entering, younger Wakka greeted them.

(Y) Wakka: "Hey guys, great to see you, ya?"

Irvine: "(Frozen in a scream)"

(O) Wakka: "Hey, you're me, except younger."

Lulu: "_Two _of them?  Oh boy." After this, there was some more commotion when Tidus decided to announce that the Blitzball team from Besaid would win.  After a while, the games started.  Older and younger Yuna were captured, and Tidus had everyone available help him in searching.  After dismantling a large machine easily, older Yuna and younger Yuna both came out, apparently unharmed.  

  After hearing more about older Yuna and her past, they headed back to the Blitz dome.  Wakka was hurt, so he told Tidus to substitute for him.  Acronos stepped forward and healed him, and then pulled Tidus away.

Acronos: "Can you do the Jecht shot yet?"

Tidus: "How'd you- never mind.  No, I still can't do it."

Acronos: "Okay, just think of it this way: you know the thing by heart.  Now who the _hell _is gonna stop you?  Are you gonna let your old man stop you from helping out your friends?"

Tidus: "No way!"

Acronos: "Then _do, **that**, **shot**_!!"

Tidus: "YEAH!!!!" He jumps up, grabs a nearby Blitzball, and performs it perfectly.

Acronos: "There you go.  Now go out there, and kick some snotty Luca Blitzer ass!"

Tidus: "Yeah!  Hey wait, you're not going out?"

Acronos: "Huh?  There's enough room?"

Tidus: "Yep."

Acronos: "(Smirks evilly) Then prepare yourself for some really interesting shots."  They all go out, and Acronos casts Aeroga on himself.  When the teams were supposed to shake hands, the opposing leader pulled his hand away and taunted Tidus.  Acronos had to restrain him from taking his sword out.

Acronos: "Well your mother -(Edited out to maintain decent rating)!" The player's eyes widened, along with everyone else's.  Acronos smirked for a bit, and then took his place.  He heard the announcers wondering what he'd said.  Using some magic, he spelled out in the water "You really don't want to know what I just said."  The announcers started to get ready for the game.  Everyone took their places, Tidus gave him a thumbs up, but the rest of the team kept gaping at him.  The other team gave him the most evil stares he'd seen in a while.  The game began!  

  Acronos dashed forward and spiked the ball to a teammate, and he passed it to someone else.  The leader of the opposition came straight at him.  Acronos spun at the right moment, dodging him and taking note of who'd stolen the ball.  

  He rushed her, and smacked her with a tackle, stealing the ball and throwing it to Tidus who was near the goal.  The pass was strong enough to make it.  Unfortunately, Tidus was flanked immediately.  

  He smirked and used the Jecht shot, knocking both defenders away long enough for him to unleash a really powerful shot that scored.  He spun around and gave a thumbs up.  Acronos nodded and the game again began.  

  This time Acronos took the position of middle forward.  The second the ball flew up; he launched himself forward and grabbed it from mid-air, so to speak.  He shot forward, ripping through the defense and offense.  He came upon the goal and began spinning very fast.  As he spun, the water and air coated him, making it impossible to see him.  Yelling out, "Leviathan shot!" the water created the illusion of a blue dragon that shot the ball from its mouth.  

  The sheer speed, power, and fear of an Aeon made the score inevitable.  At halftime, Tidus substituted himself for Wakka.  He got a goal, and eventually the game was won.  Though they'd won the game, Tidus, Wakka, and Acronos stayed behind a bit.  

  They stayed behind long enough for swimming fiends to invade the pool.  A smirk crossed all their faces as the destruction began.  Soon however, things got hectic.  Older Auron came in, and killed a rather large fiend.  Then they all ran in and helped him face an even larger one.  When it was defeated, the Maester Seymour summoned a huge Aeon and destroyed the remaining fiends.

Acronos: "That was the Aeon that was in that temple we first arrived at." Tidus was awestruck.  Later on, after some events, everyone in the group joined as guardians.  

  The next segment was a really long route with very little going on.  Well, compared to what had been happening.  Shortly into the route, they encountered an old scholar named Maechen.  Everyone else chatted pleasantly with him a bit, and left him.  Acronos, though, felt like talking more.

Acronos: "So, you've been around Spira?"

Maechen: "Indeed.  I have traveled this world, and I was troubled by what I saw."

Acronos: "Yeah, you already mentioned that compared to Sin, humans are weaklings.  I don't think so, though.  Sin lives, so it can die, and I think that anything strong enough can do that."

Maechen: "True, but what besides the Final Aeon is that strong?"

Acronos: "I think that we have the potential to be."

Maechen: "Interesting..."

Acronos: "Anyway, since you've been all around, would you mind telling me a bit more about Spira?"

Maechen: "Certainly." Everyone not directly from Spira listened attentively.  Maechen finished, they nodded and left.  Further down the road they met another summoner.

"Ah, a summoning group.  I am Belgemine."

(O) Yuna: "Hello, I am Yuna."

Yuna: "As am I, but I am not from Spira."

Kairi: "Hi, I'm Kairi."

Acronos: "Name's Acronos, nice to meet you."

Belgemine: "All of you are summoners?"

Acronos, Kairi, Yunas: "Yes."

Belgemine: "Oh boy.  Well, how about a one-on-one duel?  It should help."

(O) Yuna: "Okay." They had a quick duel between Belgemine and Ifrit and older Yuna and Valefor.  Older Yuna won.  Kairi faced Valefor with Bahumat and won by the skin of her teeth.

Belgemine: "Well, I can't exactly face you with an Aeon you've never seen."

Acronos: "Go ahead, I'm not using a summon you'd know either." Belgemine summoned a samurai bodyguard.  Acronos called forth Fenrir.

Belgemine: "What is that Aeon?"

Fenrir: "_Name's Fenrir, lord of wolves and such._" He jumped on the bodyguard, ripping at it.  Fenrir jumped back and lunged again.  He barely dodged a blade.  Fenrir launched a gust of wind that cut the bodyguard a bit.  It summoned its dog and had it attack.  Fenrir raised a furry eyebrow and swatted it away.  He called forth white energy into his mouth and blasted the bodyguard with the attack, "Moon Beam".  It raised a dagger, twitched to show three daggers, and threw them, injuring Fenrir a bit.  Fenrir then did its howling attack, the one that summoned meteors.  The bodyguard was defeated.  Belgemine congratulated all of them and handed them some good items.

  After killing a large fiend called a Chocobo eater at a travel agency, things got boring.  When they'd reached the end of the road, they found out that a large operation was taking place; some people were going to try and defeat Sin without summoners.  To do this, they were drawing it in with its Spawn, and were planning to blast it with cannons.  

  After traversing the lower section via Chocobo, Maester Seymour got them in.  Acronos and Tidus both glared mildly at him.  Finally, because he didn't much care about the plot, Acronos went up to Seymour and mentioned meeting his mother.  His eyes widened and he said never to speak of that.

Acronos: "To be simple, this is blackmail.  If you do anything stupid, something might just slip, you know?" Seymour nodded and they all headed forward.  After some more walking, they reached the focal point of Operation Mi'ihen, as it was called.  They all prepared for the worst.  

  The plan went relatively smoothly, until the Spawn merged and escaped.  The job of killing them was assigned to our group; everyone else was busy, busy getting ready to attack Sin, that is.  

  It had sent a bunch of Sin-scales to attack them after they'd fired standard cannons at it.  After the first volley of cannon fire, everyone ran to the beach to attack the scales.  Next, the people revealed why they thought they'd win, a huge energy cannon. 

  The giant Sin-spawn just wasn't dying as quickly as anticipated, so Acronos jumped into the air and impaled it in the stomach.  A round of magic that finally destroyed it followed this.  Acronos immediately ran to the cannon to try and help out.  Unfortunately, Sin had earlier created a dark shield, and was blocking the cannon.  

  Acronos came as the cannon was about to pierce the shield, or so they thought.  The indentation was getting deeper, but then the portion of the shield that wasn't being attacked suddenly shot forward, blowing up the cannon.  Acronos was ticked, and launched Strike Raid at full force.  Sin's shield broke from the attack.  Acronos raised his hand and called forth all his heartless and summons.

Acronos: "All of you, anyone who can, hit Sin with everything you've got!" All his summons nodded and charged.  Unfortunately, summoning actual monsters requires your spirit and constant energy to keep them existing, so you can't attack.  

  Sin was having trouble with the summons, since they were small and quick, but still had a good deal of strength.  Up above them all, Lance glanced down at the scene.  He smirked and called forth some of Sin's ability, creating a heartless Sin-spawn.  

  It came at Acronos, and his summons had to rush to help him out.  To be able to attack, Acronos called back Fenrir and Odin, and defended against the attack.  From the sheer force of the strike, he skidded back a couple of feet.  The thing was huge, a giant insect-thing with plant tentacles from its shoulders.  It was dark and evil looking.  

  Another swing came at him, and Acronos jumped back from it.  He charged, using Sonic Blade, but the insect spread its wings and stopped his movement with the power from the beats.  He started Strike Raid, but the insect's tentacles blocked each attack.  He tried standard attacks, but to no avail.  

  While he was trying to destroy the spawn, Sin blasted all the soldiers who'd tried to harm it, killing them all, but only knocked out the group since they were far away.  Though damaged, Acronos still stood.  His heartless were annihilated, since they were too close.  Standing up shakily, he ran at the spawn, but it flung him away with ease.  Thinking a bit, something came to him, _Ars Arcanum_!  

  Getting close enough, he unleashed the attack.  His blade extended and thickened, and he quite simply went into a slashing frenzy.  Slowing down a bit, each slash came with an explosion of energy and magic.  Finally he came to his finishing strikes.  First off, he slashed from lower left to upper right, powerful enough to send them both into the air.  After finishing that, he turned to face his target, and putting all his power into it, he slashed downwards.  When his blade connected with the ground, there was a small nuclear explosion.   

  The spawn no longer existed.  Acronos looked around and saw older Yuna, Auron, and Seymour facing the large spawn from before.  He rushed in, right in time to see Seymour's overdrive, a nice explosion/implosion he called Requiem.  The spawn didn't survive it.  Acronos relaxed then and there, sitting down.  

  Two things occurred, older Yuna wanted to summon, but Seymour stopped her, and Tidus swam out, seeming to want to destroy Sin himself.  That obviously didn't work, and he washed back up on shore.  Acronos glanced around a little later, but immediately wished he hadn't.  

  Nearly everyone involved had died, and older Yuna was busy sending them to the Farplane.  The group was helping each other up, finding potions for healing themselves.  Acronos got up and paid his respect to the dead.  They all left for the next temple after a bit.  

  The fiends on that route were tough, and made even harder by the fact that everyone not from Spira was dispirited.  At one point, several people had a flash of anger, and nothing stood in their way, at least until the anger faded.  

  Before actually entering the temple, the group met up with a summoner and his guardian brothers.  The next temple wasn't that difficult to solve, and older and younger Yuna got a new lightning Aeon, a unicorn of sorts.  The time period after that, Yuna felt compelled to help out, since every casualty from operation Mi'ihen was pouring into the temple.  Acronos felt obligated to help as well, and both of them spent the night helping anyone they could.  In this time period, Acronos learnt how to save a person just about to die; he unsealed their heart, unleashing the darkness or whatever element there was inside.  It was risky, so he only used it if the person had no other option.  

  Both he and Yuna worked themselves to the bone, and Yuna quite simply fell asleep standing up.  Acronos picked her up and put her in bed, and decided resting on the wall wouldn't be that bad, just for a second… He opened his eyes to Tidus watching over Yuna, and Acronos figured he'd just gotten in…

Acronos: "Ahh!  Crap, I slept in!" Continuing on their way, they reached the Moonflow without much incident.  The Moonflow is a river where pyreflies gather, and it's very beautiful.  On the way there, Acronos noticed a patch of yellow that he might have missed earlier.  Looking at it, he realized that it was Selphie!

Acronos: "Is that you Selphie?"

Selphie: "Acronos! (Hugs) Great to see you again, I thought I'd lost you guys forever!  Did you get everyone?"

Acronos: "Not everyone.  I _did _find Irvine though."

Irvine: "Someone call me?  Selphie, that you?" Selphie is breathless for a moment, but then yells Irvine's name and running tackle/glomps him.  Burying her head in his chest, neither says anything.  

  Acronos quietly leaves them alone, and just for an instant; he wishes he had that sort of a relationship.  Only for an instant though, and shakes it off immediately.  Going further on, they find a giant elephant-like creature that older Yuna says is necessary to cross the Moonflow.  At the creature, they saw younger Tidus hopping around.  He obviously liked riding it.

Acronos: "Tidus, what's up?"

Tidus: "Acronos, nice to see you again!  Hey, have you seen…  Yuna…" She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

Tidus: "(Sheepishly) Uhh, hi?" Yuna just looks at him a moment, and runs at him, embracing him tightly.  Tidus seems surprised, but hugs back.

Yuna: "(Quietly, so only he can hear) Don't ever leave me again."

Tidus: "I won't." They stay like that for a bit, and their older versions look at each other.  All the older guardians look at both.  Younger Wakka smiles proudly.  After a bit, introductions are made, and they get on and begin crossing.  

  Older and younger Tidus begin a heated conversation, most likely older asking younger if Yuna was his girlfriend, and younger debating whether to deny it or agree.  Acronos stared out in the distance, and was wondering about what parts he needed to fix his computer, but thoughts of Maioko kept invading his plans.  He gave up on it and decided to take a nap, but the annoying thoughts were still there, so he decided that perhaps writing something down might help.  

  He began writing his travels, thinking that if he published it on Earth, it would make one hell of a story.  He finished after about an hour, and looked around.  Nothing was happening, and his eyes began to close.  Just as he was about to take that nap, he felt a cloth put on his mouth.  

  He could sense that it was knockout gas, and felt where the person holding it was, and elbowed them hard enough for them to let go.  He flung the person into the water and took note of the situation.  

  Older Yuna, younger Yuna, and Kairi had all been taken.  Wakka of both ages, and Tidus of both ages jumped into the water.  Acronos cast Aeroga and jumped in as well.  They found all of them encased in an orb on top of a giant robot thing.  Acronos felt rage sliding through his veins, and he could see the same thing going through both Tidus' minds.  They all began slashing the thing like mad, trying to free their friends.  The robot blasted them several times.  

  Acronos functioned as the healer since he was the only one with healing spells; he also was the one using magic.  Finally the machine fell, and they grabbed the orb and began swimming upwards.  Once they'd gotten back on the vessel, they opened the orb, freeing their friends.  Acronos helped Kairi, while both Tidus' helped the Yunas.  Finally they got to shore and headed forward to Seymour's city.  

  On the way there they found someone washed up on shore.  She got up and addressed Acronos and Tidus familiarly.

??? : "Oww, you big meanies, that hurt!"

Acronos: "Huh, do I... Rikku!  We thought you'd drowned or something!"

Rikku: "Nope, not gonna happen." She unzips the one-piece wetsuit she'd been wearing, making Acronos turn around instantly.

Rikku: "What, you thought I was getting undressed in front of you two?"

Acronos: "Sorry, force of habit."

(O) Tidus: "Alrighty, lets go then.  Guys, this is my friend Rikku, she really helped me and Acronos (Acronos: " 'Acronos and me!' "), Err, Acronos and me out when we first got here." The girls talked for a bit separately, (not that it helped against Acronos' hearing, but he didn't much care since all they were talking about was whether Rikku knew Yuna's uncle Cid), and Rikku was accepted by them.  Auron looked at her eyes somewhat freakily, since they were green and swirly.  He nodded and stalked off.  

  Everyone didn't mind Rikku, so they went on their way.  At Seymour's home city, Guadosalam, home of the Guado, everyone separated and wandered off, leaving older Tidus alone.  Acronos went with Rikku when she mentioned being able to customize weapons and stuff, hoping she'd be able to fix his computer.  

  After a bit, older Tidus gathered everyone to go meet Seymour, who'd invited them earlier.  Acronos was happy because Rikku said that the items he needed could be found easily, and she could fix it without trouble.  Inside, Seymour treated them to some good food, and then showed them visions of Zanarkand.  During the show he whispered something in older Yuna's ear, and she had to go get a drink of water.  Her face was very red, and she seemed on the verge of hyperventilating.

Rikku: "Yunie, what's wrong, you're beet red!"

Yuna: "Yes elder counterpart, what's the trouble?"

(O) Yuna: "The Maester, just asked me to marry him!" Everybody was shocked, but Acronos figured she'd decline.  However, just to be certain, he went up to Seymour, cracking his knuckles.

Acronos: "What did I tell you about doing something stupid?"

Seymour: "I am not doing anything stupid.  If Yuna marries me, Spira shall be happy, and you know how much she wants that. (Sees the wheels turning in Acronos' head) And besides, (whispering) I now have blackmail of my own on you, keyblade master.  If I reveal a traitor to Yevon in our midst, things might get a bit, hectic."

Acronos: "… You are actually evil, the first example I've seen in a while."

Seymour: "Evil you may perceive me, but I still have the power to maintain it."

Acronos: "You know I'd win in a fight."

Seymour: "Would you?  Against an army of innocent people?"

Acronos: "Damn, he's good! Where are you getting all this?"

Seymour: "Lets just say that my source is, _lacking _in something important."

Acronos: "The heartless shall devour you and your soul shall remain trapped in the darkest hells for all eternity."

Seymour: "I do not believe so."

Acronos: "Blackmail or not, I _will _stand against you."

Seymour: "The question isn't whether you would, but _could _you?" Acronos gave him the most evil stare he had, (Enough to send most grown men running), and walked away.  Seymour smirked and waited for him to leave, and addressed Auron.  The two of them were in conflict and both seemed to be trying to outdo each other in cryptic statements, after Auron turned to leave, Seymour addressed Auron again.

Seymour: "Why are you still here, sir?  (Auron and older Tidus look at him funny) Pardon me, but we Guado are sensitive to the scent of the Farplane." Older Tidus attempts to smell Auron, only to be shoved away.  Everybody leaves the house.  Older Yuna decides to head to the Farplane to talk with her departed parents about this.  Acronos pouts and says she should dump him as rudely as possible.

(O) Yuna: "Why do you say that?"

Acronos: "Guy's an asshole.  He'd ruin your life, make it a living nightmare."

Yuna: "But that's not what you'd make the decision based on, right, elder counterpart?" Older Yuna remains quiet, and they head to the Farplane.  At the Farplane, everyone is briefed on what it is.

Lulu: "I think you should know, but the Farplane is where the dead go if sent.  Once you're there, you can see and talk to anyone who has died and you remember."

Auron: "I'm not going in, it's not my time yet."

Rikku: "Think I'll stay out here too.  Memories are nice, but that's all they are."

Irvine: "A bunch of dead people?  No thanks, I don't think they make good conversation."

Selphie: "I don't know anyone who's passed on."

Tidus: "Same with me."

Yuna: "I think I'll remain out here as well."

Acronos: "…  (Goes in)" Everyone else follows.  Older Wakka talks with his brother, older Yuna with her parents, and older Tidus decided to talk to everybody, (more like listen to what they're saying).  Acronos had gone to the farthest edge.  He stood there for some time until younger Wakka came up to him.

Wakka: "Hey bro, who'd you want to see?"

Acronos: "..."

Wakka: "Oh.  Well, Uhh, ya.  Remember that you can't deal with a memory unless you face it."

Acronos: "..."

Wakka: "Alright, ya?  Irvine is the one who translates silence."

Acronos: "... I _do _need to see my parents.  I'll remember, thanks." Wakka nods and leaves.  Acronos takes a deep breath and calls forth memories of his parents.  Their images come up and he looks at them.

Acronos: "Hi mom, dad.  How've you been?  I guess the Farplane must link to all worlds, or perhaps it just shows the illusion of your memories?  Well, there I go again, off on a tangent.  In fact, I'm almost completely talking to myself here.  Actually, it isn't so bad.  At least I know you're watching over me." As he says this, his symbol reacts, and two regular hearts float out.  They connect with the memory, and Acronos' parents gain the ability to speak.

Mom: "Hi son.  You've gotten stronger."

Dad: "You're becoming more of a man each time I see you."

Acronos: "!  Thank you.  I have gotten a bit stronger, but it's still never enough."

Mom: "You're setting your standards too high."

Dad: "Yeah, you can cut through anything with that keyblade of yours, right?"

Acronos: "Yeah, but I still got all my friends scattered on this world."

Mom: "Yes, and you're finding each one of them."

Dad: "Time apart tends to strengthen friendship when the two return."

Acronos: "Yes, but I still haven't found Lulu, Acane, Auron, or Maioko!"

Mom: "Wow, sounds like you made a bunch of close friends rather quickly."

Dad: "Now, who are these people?"

Acronos: "Acane is a spear and double blade user with a difficult past, she lost her sister, probably here too.  Auron is a stoic katana wielder, with an interesting past and nothing to say.  Maioko is a martial artist with a tomboy attitude, a past like mine, and a good heart.  Lulu is the one over there in the black dress, except a bit younger."

Mom: "Hmm, this Maioko girl, aside from being a tomboy, what's she like?"

Acronos: "Uhh, she's a good person.  I think she's actually using the tough exterior to hide the fact that she is a bit insecure.  I think she's as strong as I am physically."

Dad: "Hmm… (Smiling)"

Mom: "Aww, how sweet."

Acronos: "Oh no, not you too!"

Dad: "Ah, I get it.  By any chance, do you want to make her happy and protect her, for no real reason?"

Acronos: "Yeah…"

Dad: "Thought so.  Okay, here's my advice: be careful around her.  If for some reason she wants to stick with you for a while, let her.  Don't give her the impression you don't like her or anything, but don't overdo anything."

Acronos: "Hmm, okay I guess.  That doesn't sound like anything concealed, so I'll do that.  Hmm, do you guys know anything about a guy named Blasphemy?"

Dad: "No, can you give us a description?"

Acronos: "Long hair, distinctive scar, kinda evil-looking?"

Mom: "Nope, but there _was _someone who seemed to disappeared off the face of the Earth…" 

Acronos: "Thanks." The hearts return to him and they all leave the Farplane.  Acronos had heard older Yuna talking with older Tidus, and had heard her say something about accepting the marriage to make the people of Spira happy.  On the way out, he continued to try and persuade her to think otherwise, but to no avail.  

  Upon reaching the exit, a guy tries to leave the Farplane, trying to become unsent.  Older Yuna has to send him, and he drops a sphere that she takes.  Auron seems hurt by the sending, but dismisses it as a headache or something.

(O) Yuna: "Everyone, I've decided.  I will accept Maester Seymour's proposal." There are a few mumbled acceptances and good luck sayings, and Acronos mumbling something about finding Acane and getting her to get Ifrit to attack Seymour.  The wheels begin turning really quickly inside his head, and he pictures Seymour running around screaming like a little girl with his insane hair on fire, with Ifrit munching happily on his head.  He actually laughs out loud at the picture, and he is asked what was so funny.

Acronos: "Sorry, I was just picturing Seymour with his hair on fire and my friend's messed up version of Ifrit munching happily on his head while he runs around screaming like a little girl." Everyone thinks for a moment and begins chuckling or laughing.  The mood is lightened by just a bit, and older Yuna says she'll try that on the honeymoon.  Acronos quite simply shudders at the thought of Seymour and Yuna honeymooning, but likes the idea of older Yuna setting his hair ablaze.  

  They go inside, but after much searching, only find a priestess who tells them that Seymour left for Macalania a while ago.  Acronos shrugs and they head out to the thunder plains.  Immediately inside, Rikku squeals in fright of the lightning and younger Tidus laughs maniacally.

Acronos: "Tidus, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Tidus: "I'm just happy to be back, my element is lightning, remember?  After spending so much time here, I've learnt lightning spells that make Ultima seem weak in comparison!"

Acronos: "That's 'cause you're not a mage."

Tidus: "Oh no, I'm talking about Lulu's Ultima."

Lulu: "Oh great, a smaller copy of me, how grand."

Acronos: "Don't worry, she's almost exactly like you."

Lulu: "That's what I was afraid of, the strain will probably cause Tidus or Wakka to collapse into a fetal ball."

Acronos: "… You know, that's probably true.  Question is, which one will go first, young or older?" Silence, (aside from the lightening) reigns within the group as the two age groups stare each other down.  Finally they set off, and after some time reach a travel agency.  There, Rikku pleads to stay just for a bit.  To be honest, she was extremely freaky, laughing scarily for a few moments until the lightning flashed again and she fell to the ground and crawled, grabbing the nearest leg.  This happened to be Acronos'; he just rolled his eyes and patted her on the head.

Acronos: "Sigh, Rikku, just look at it this way.  Lightning is just the ions in the sky being attracted to the ions in the ground or something of that sort.  It's science and doesn't have a mind of its own.  The type of elemental magic here merely preserves the storm for extended periods of time.  Lightning is just an element, and thunder a gong, so get over it!"

Rikku: "You try being electrocuted at a young age!"

Acronos: "Sigh, one time does not mean lightning hates you."

  After much complaining, (Auron griped that she was worse than the storm), she managed to get them into the agency.  Acronos suggested that they all get some sleep while the sleeping was good; since it was basically evening and nobody had slept in a while.  Upon reaching bed, Acronos passed out like a light, screw the fact that 'bed' was a sleeping bag on a hard floor.  He had a strange dream, which was becoming more and more common to him.

Acronos: "_Where am I?  What's going on?  Why is there white on every single side of me?  Where the hell am I?  Computer?  Huh, you're actually here?  Good, any ideas?_"

Computer: "_No, location cannot be determined.  Map function is disabled, remember?_"

Acronos: "_Oh yeah.  Hmm… Might this be End of the World?_" He called forth his keyblade, and after a bit, it came to his hand.  He pointed it in a random direction, (forward), and let loose the beam that sealed worlds.  No effect, it hit a barrier.  He tried the unsealing one, and that cracked the barrier.  Again and the barrier splintered, sending out darkness in high quantities.  

  Acronos was surprised, and pointed the sealing one, and managed to re-seal the barrier before too much darkness came through.  The remaining darkness combined into forms.  They took the shapes of humans in black cloaks.  One of them took off their hood to reveal Blasphemy.  Acronos raised his keyblade in a defensive stance.  They all took out weapons, and the fight began.  

  There was what seemed like a wrinkle in time, and a second later Acronos was standing over a bunch of unconscious cloaked figures, and Blasphemy was in front of him.  They did a final charge, and Blasphemy went down.  

  From the white, an enormous darkness approached, encompassing all!  From this darkness, two points of shining darkness, (if that's even possible), stood out.  They came at Acronos and quite simply won effortlessly and without sustaining any damage whatsoever.  Their leader laughed, and Acronos woke, sort of.  

  He awoke into another dream.  He could feel that it was a dream, since he was seeing himself from the outside.  The song from the beginning of Kingdom Hearts was playing, and he could see a female singer in front of him, shadows all around, and she was singing into a microphone.  

  Acronos didn't recognize her, but figured she must be Utada Hikaru, the artist of the song.  He seemed to be sitting in a café for no real reason, and was watching the events unfold as if watching a show.  The show began with the spotlight on Utada, and she sung out the beginning of the piece (you might want to be listening to "Simple and Clean" right about now).  It suddenly began to alter between the Islands and her, shifting to her for certain pieces, as if a beginning movie.  Acronos raised his eyebrows and decided to watch it.  

  After her singing, the vision of himself appeared on the Islands and was facing the water.  It rose up as a hand and reached for him.  His keyblade appeared in his hand and he slashed at it, jumped back, and began blasting it with energy.  It attacked; he dodged, and blasted it again and again until it 'died'.  He turned around and saw Maioko smirking at him, he smirked right back and waved.  

  As he came over, darkness came from the water and charged him.  He grabbed her hand, and the two of them began running.  He had no idea where the space was coming from, but one thing was for certain, Acronos was running while blasting his opponent with energy. 

  Finally a wave consumed them, but it was only water.  Acronos quickly looked around, and saw Maioko swimming around, trying to regain her bearings.  He swam towards her, but the current became very strong.  With one final push of desperate energy, he grabbed her hand again, and they both surfaced.  

  She looked at him, and he at her, and they both swam to the islands again.  As they came in, everyone from their ragtag group greeted them with a smile or a wave of some sort; even Lulu and Auron were smiling.  Kairi pointed upwards, noticing something in the sky.  

  Using black meteors as surfboards, the cloaked figures from before were coming to the islands, but they no longer wore their cloaks, and Acronos in Devil form was amongst them.  The outside Acronos was pleasantly surprised, and Utada sung solo for a bit, and then the scene shifted back.  

  Acronos and Maioko both sprouted golden wings that covered them, and when they parted, two archangels stood there.  Acronos moved fastest and charged his Devil form.  The two fought, and the human form came out, made a quick peace, and the three combined, creating even more power.  

  The remaining cloaked figures were dealt with quickly, and then the two from the earlier dream appeared.  The outside Acronos thought 'how will they solve _this_?' and continued watching.  Acronos went into a really strange, powerful, and new Devil form, and kicked both their asses!  From behind them, a huge darkness came, and everyone looked at it in horror.  

  It descended, and just as it was hitting, Acronos woke up.  There was some vestige of light, and Acronos felt that he'd rested enough.  For once cursing his habit of waking up early, he got up and went for breakfast.  After this, he consulted his computer, hoping it had gotten the dream recorded.  It hadn't, and he cursed the bad luck of not remembering a premonition.  

  The computer pointed out that one of the necessary items was nearby, a fiend was carrying it.  Acronos summoned his keyblade, and walked out smirking.  He came back with a bunch of items and gil, and sat down to wait.  In a state between sleep and being awake, Acronos got even more rest, increasing his stamina, just in case.  When someone came down, he opened his eyes fully, jumping to being awake easily. 

  It was Irvine, who was getting to be able to wake up decently early.  Tidus was next, followed by his older counterpart.  Acronos just went back to the half awake, half asleep state and waited like that for a while.  Auron punched him, and he got up, placing his blade to his throat before he could even retract his hand.

Acronos: "A simple 'lets move' would have done it, you know?"

Auron: "Sorry, couldn't resist."

Acronos: "Sigh, (puts away blade) whatever." They then left, and crossed the Thunder plains.  When they were about to get to the end, they stopped under a lightning tower with a roof, and the discussion of the marriage continued.  It was truly accepted that older Yuna was to marry Seymour.  

  Strangely enough, every time older Yuna was talking about this, Yuna edged close to Tidus, and intertwined her fingers in his.  He returned the grip, but Acronos was certain neither was aware of it (Acronos: "Have they shared a Paopu too? ).  They left the Thunder plains, and came upon Macalania forest.  Younger Lulu came from out of nowhere.

Lulu: "_Now _where am I?"

Acronos: "Getting lost?  I thought you might ask for directions."

Lulu: "Hello Acronos.  I did ask for directions, but they only confused me further."

Acronos: "Ah, well follow us, we should find the way out of here, I hope." After a while, (and many times getting lost), they made it to the exit of the forest, where Auron had them go into a spring where they killed a strong fiend, and watched a sphere that older Tidus' dad had made while he was in Spira.  

  After saving at the Agency in front of Macalania temple, the group was about to let older and younger Yuna head to the temple alone, when a large gun-machine came at them, and older Yuna went to fight with them, even though she shouldn't have.  The thing summoned up a smaller floating machine to negate magic.  Acronos shrugged and called his keyblade, but to no avail.  This pissed him off to no end, and he pulled out his knife.

Acronos: "I don't mind when you mess with me, but when you mess with the blade or my friends, then we've got _problems_!" He goes on a slash happy rampage, decimating the machine, but not killing it. 

  In the process, he ceased the existence of the magic blocker, and the machine began charging up its own magic.  Acronos was oblivious of this until the last possible moment, when he would have smacked himself for not thinking, had he the time to do so.  Luckily, older Yuna summoned the thunder Aeon, while younger summoned Ifrit, and both defended him with their shield magic.  He thanked them and called back his keyblade.  With its power in hand, he called to Tidus.

Acronos: "Yo, Tidus!  Show me the power of your new lightning magic! (Raises blade)"

Tidus: "One kick-ass lightning spell, coming right up!" The resulting explosion of lightning magic would have annihilated just about anything, including Acronos, had it not been directed at the blade.  He held it with reverence, (his eyes closed though), and sensed where the machine was.  

  It was done charging up its cannon, and was aiming to fire at the entire group.  Acronos ran at it, and there was slow motion as he jumped and it started firing, his blade connected with the blast… A blinding flash of light, and Acronos stood up behind the machine, which was now completely severed in two. 

  Older and younger Yuna were then escorted to the temple, while her guardians were instructed to wait at the agency.  Disregarding that order, they ran to the temple, but to save time Rikku hot-wired some scooters and they zoomed off into the distance.  Since there were too few of them, Acronos just ran beside them, but he was more than fast enough.  

  They reached the temple, and rushed in.  There was some trouble with those not from Spira and Rikku entering, but that was resolved with some evil looks and the fact that they were guardians.  After some time, someone shrieked and the guardians ran in to see what was up.  Turned out that Yuna had left a sphere behind, and in it Seymour's father instructed them on the evil nature of his son, and how Seymour would eventually kill him.  He instructed them to kill Seymour.  

Acronos: "I knew that guy was trouble from the first second I saw him!  Who's with me in kicking his ass!"

(O) Lulu: "It's not that simple.  Remember what he said, 'kill my son'.  Do you really want to kill him?  Have your blade stained with his blood?"

Acronos: "Uhh, I guess I have to." 

  After talking to a few people the guardians entered the cloister.  They found a passage leading directly to the fayth and stormed it.  On the way, he contemplated what might happen.  Up until now, Acronos hadn't killed anything intelligent.  Fiends are embodiments of hatred, heartless can't be killed, only returned to the darkness from whence they came, and any humans he'd faced he'd struck towards their heart, making them give up the fight when he broke their defense and hit their heart.  This time, he'd have to take the barrier off his blade and strike as a regular swordsman would.  They found Seymour waiting for Yuna.  A moment later she emerged, confused as to why her guardians were there.  Tidus announced Seymour's intentions, and after some yelling and such, Seymour began the battle.  

  Two Guado guarded him, and he stood there calmly.  Acronos let his barrier stay upon his blade, and all tried to attack Seymour or his guardians.  It was annoying since the guardians used potions instantly, on each other or on Seymour.  Finally Acronos had the bright idea to have Rikku steal their potions.  

  After that, Acronos' keyblade took out the Guado, knocking him out.  Older Tidus was about to kill the other Guado, and Acronos jumped forward and attacked him, making sure he wasn't killed.

(O) Tidus: "Hey, that was my kill!"

Acronos: "Key word, kill.  That guy probably had parents or a family."

(O) Tidus: "Oh."

Seymour: "Hah, is this the best you have?  You can't even kill!" He used a Fira spell to burn them into oblivion.  This pissed Acronos off to no end, and he dislodged his barrier and charged.  He got Seymour across the chest with a good slash, but only a surface cut.

Seymour: "Hah, not bad.  Feel my pain, come Anima!" The Aeon he'd summoned a while ago appeared, a creature that had two purple wings on its sides, encasing it, dark skin, arms coming out of the neck to wrap around it and hold a pendant with a woman on it or something.  The head was wrapped in tape, with only one eye showing, and the entire Aeon seemed to be coming out of the floor itself.  This Aeon was rather frightening, huge, and obviously powerful.  

  Acronos readied his blade and prepared to attack.  Anima couldn't move, but definitely could do some serious damage with magic.  Everyone attacked it, doing heavy damage, but older Yuna was the only one who noticed it about use its Overdrive.  She summoned Ifrit, who blocked the horrific attack, at the expense of its life.  Acronos took note that this was too powerful for them to take on physically.

Acronos: "Yuna the elder!  Summon your new Aeon!" She did, calling forth the ice goddess Shiva.  She had her heal by using blizzard on herself, and boost when Anima did its attack.  Shiva managed to hit it with Diamond Dust several times, destroying it.

Seymour: "That power that defeated Anima, it will be mine!" 

  Being annoying like that, he destroyed Shiva with a Firaga spell.  He began attacking with powerful magic, but eventually they won.  Actually the final blow was struck, and then Acronos impaled Seymour through the stomach.  He pulled the blade out after a moment, and looked at Seymour.  He looked back, and asked Yuna if she would pity him even now.  He fell to the floor, and older Yuna rushed over, after a moment she closed his eyes.

Acronos: "Sigh... May you finally find peace in death."

(O) Tidus: "I thought you hated the guy?"

Acronos: "The dead are gone, along with the evils they committed in life." He nodded and they paused for a moment.  Tromell, Seymour's assistant, came in with a few Guado.

Tromell: "What has happened here?  Lord Seymour!  How could you?"

(O) Tidus: "It's not what you think, he attacked first, he's the bad guy!"

Tromell: "Leave him be, traitors!"  A bit shaken, everyone began to depart, but the moment they stepped onto the ice passage, it disappeared mostly.  

  Acronos roared that they didn't have time for this.  He ran through the puzzle, solving it extremely quickly.  Upon exiting the cloister, a group of Guado stopped them.  After making it clear that the guardians were not to be let out alive, Tromell destroyed the sphere and they ran out and exited in all due haste.  Guado followed them from the temple as they made their escape.  Meanwhile, at the agency...

Acane: "_Now _where are we?"

Auron: "I believe we are near Macalania temple, if this map is correct."

Acane: "We've had a **_map_?!"**

Auron: "For some time now, ever since we left Bevelle."

Acane: "(Eye is twitching badly) And _why _didn't you mention this tidbit, **_EARLIER!!?_**"

Auron: "You never asked."

Acane: "(Eye is _really _twitching this time) ARGH!!  IFRIT!!" Auron took off at top speed as the pyromaniac Devil/ comic relief began chasing him, with Acane following closely behind.  Mid-way there, they bumped into Acronos, literally!

Acronos: "Hey guys, no time to chat, we've got to escape!" Neither argued, and everyone ran off until they reached the frozen lake.  The Guado caught up to them there, and called forth a large, muscular fiend.

Acane: "I need to vent some rage.  Ifrit, lets kick some ass!"

Ifrit: "I'll burn them all!" He made due on his threat, and soon had the Guado skewered, roasted, and ready to eat.  Their last act had been to cast protective spells upon the beast, and put it into berserk.  Everybody was having difficulty, since the thing took almost no damage from any attack, and was very quick to attack and quick in its attacks.  

  Both older and younger Auron nodded to each other and set up a team attack.  They used Dragon Fang at the same time to disorient it, followed by using Shooting Star to knock it around like a tennis ball.  Everyone with long-range attacks then had fun trying to blast it while in motion.  An Ultima spell ceased its existence.  

  Acronos turned around and saw a heartless shadow slink towards them, but dismissed it due to lack of strength.  It sunk into the floor, making a pool of darkness while everybody was celebrating.  Acronos looked at it again, this time curious.  

  He went up to it and leaned down, peering into the depths of darkness.  For no real reason, he poked the pool, getting a reaction.  Invisibles started to pour from the pool like there was no tomorrow, and leading them was a dark copy of what they'd just killed.

Acronos: "(Puts hand to head, shakes head) Oh boy, you heartless never give up, do you?" He drew his keyblade and slashed at the nearest invisible.  It flew back a bit, but charged again at him.  Shrugging, he charged the invisibles.

(O) Tidus: "What are those?"

Tidus: "Heartless, things without hearts.  (Sees the confused look on his counterpart's face) They're the bad guys."

(O) Tidus: "Oh, I suppose we destroy them?"

Wakka: "Ya."

(O) Auron: "Well then, what are we waiting for?" They charged into battle, and began hacking at the nearest heartless.  After some minutes of mindless slashing, the invisibles were defeated and the dark copy was left.  

  It fired off a blast of energy at Acronos.  While he dodged, the connection between energy blasts and Maioko was made, but he just yelled mentally at what was making these annoying connections.  Landing, he ceased the barrier on his blade, and struck forth.  

  He was both surprised and satisfied to see his blade cut about a foot deep into the stomach.  It staggered, apparently not expecting the gaping wound at its side.  In a fit of rage, it smashed the lake really hard, cracking it and sending them all to the bottom of it.  

  Acronos got up after a while, and saw that a few others had awoken before him, but there were still some sleeping.  He got up from his 'bed' and went to talk with everybody.  Auron and Acane related their time in Bevelle, Auron mentioning learning what had happened to him on this world, and also learning about Acane indirectly.  Acane just mentioned that Auron was a bit of an asshole when it came to traveling alone, but it was evident she didn't really mind the company. 

  Unfortunately, plans on how to get out or something were interrupted when Sin appeared.  It actually didn't appear suddenly with a flourish for destruction as usual, but was merely listening to the Hymn of the Fayth.  For whatever reason, it sent them somewhere unknown.  

  Acronos woke up to sand in his mouth.  He looked around and saw nothing but sand in every direction.  He gulped and began to wonder if perhaps this was the point in time where he should believe that he was screwed.  His computer beeped him.

Computer: "There are necessary parts beneath the sand.  Please dig them up."

Acronos: "I'm in the middle of a desert and all you can think about is repairs?"

Computer: "You are in the middle of a desert and all you can think about is your own repair, why should I be any different?"

Acronos: "Too much time with me is giving you a personality, isn't it?"

Computer: "Unfortunately."

Acronos: "Thought so.  I'll get the parts." Older Tidus found him blowing up the sand dune with Ultima, and finally he held up a small microchip.

Acronos: "Is this it?"

Computer: "Indeed, that is one of the more vital parts."

Acronos: "Tiny, but then again, your circuitry is rather complex, so I'm not surprised." He joined up with older Tidus and they all followed Rikku.  After collecting items, they ended up in a place Rikku called 'Home'.  It was under siege by the Guado. 

  After meeting a man called Cid who was Rikku's father, they went into the place.  Cid warned them that he would be blowing the place up soon, so they'd better hurry up.  Acronos led them to the chests himself to save time, and then they reached a place called the summoner's sanctum.  

  There older Tidus found out that to defeat Sin, summoners had to sacrifice their own lives when summoning the Final Aeon.  Obviously he was distressed, and shouted a ton of stuff.  Younger Tidus and Yuna just looked at each other and held a quiet, private conversation.

Tidus: "Do you have to… As well?"

Yuna: "No, as my older counterpart said, I'm not part of the cycle of Spira."

Tidus: "I promised not to leave you, don't you go and leave me."

Yuna: "I won't, promise." They shook hands to seal the agreement, but it was certainly more then that.  A bunch of fiends and Guado appeared, and other summoners came to the rescue, summoning their Aeons.  Older Tidus asked them why they were throwing their lives away.  They answered that they could do nothing less, it was for the good of Spira, and they dedicated their lives, and deaths, to that goal.

Acronos: "whoa… Would I give up my life in _my _cause?  …Hmm, probably would.  To save lives, to free worlds, to allow balance, harmony and existence to reign, that is my goal.  Living without accomplishing that is a pointless waste.  If my death somehow furthered that, I suppose throwing my life down would be the right thing to do.  I mean, who exactly would care?  Nobody… right?  Right? " Even his own annoying mind kept silent at this.  It didn't answer, because something like this is for each person to answer on their own.  Then again, to lay down your life is the most drastic of decisions, since you can usually do more over a longer period of time alive, then in one short moment, dead.  

  Anyway, everyone jumped aboard the airship that Tidus and Acronos had helped excavate.  Though it was old, the thing looked good, and flew well.  Topside, the ground parted and the airship rose out of the sanctum.  Flying off, it aimed missiles at Home, and fired!  The resulting explosion was rather massive.  

  The ship was going full throttle to escape the blast radius, but it caught up… Only for a moment, and the airship burst out in a grand and spectacular finale!

Acronos: "Hell yeah, that was awesome!"

(O) Tidus: "… … …"

Acronos: "Right, older Yuna.  Lets go to Bevelle and go get her then."

(O) Auron: "Not that simple.  How would we get in?  The place probably has a ton of guards for the wedding."

Acronos & (O) Tidus: "The wedding?!"

Auron: "What, you thought death would stop Seymour?" Acronos shudders violently at this statement.  It is discovered that fiends are inside the ship.

Acronos: "Aww screw the fiends, lets just storm Bevelle!"

Acane: "I've seen the guards there, there are way too many for us to fight off, no matter how strong we are."

Acronos: "Hmm… well then, lets just storm the heart of the matter."

Tidus: "Huh?"

Acronos: "This thing shall carry us directly to the wedding!  We'll storm it, there are definitely going to be fewer guards there than in all of Bevelle!"

Acane: "But…!"

Acronos: "Aww c'mon, lets do it!"

(O) Tidus: "I won't allow this to happen.  If I have to follow Acronos' first idea alone, I will!"

Cid: "Right, we're going to Bevelle!"

Acronos: "Do you know how to fly this hunk of junk?"

Cid: "I resent that!  This ship is state of the art… Of course I don't know a single thing about flying this thing!  (Cackles)"

Acronos: "O_O" Older Tidus wandered around, killing a few fiends.  He noticed a dragon flying around outside.

(O) Auron: "That's the guardian of Bevelle."

Acronos: "I don't _wanna _kill a dragon, I like dragons!"

(O) Auron: "Would you prefer Yuna getting married to Seymour?"

Acronos: "Fine, that dragon goes down!" They rushed outside onto the deck, and the battle began.  Older Tidus and Rikku could get Cid to shift the ship away from the dragon, but most of the time they stayed close.  After giving it a rather good beating, it died and fell to the earth.

Acronos: "Well then, I don't think we'll be seeing _that _dragon again." They flew upon Bevelle. 

  Now, back with Maioko, she decided to head away from Zanarkand.  Crossing the great mountain in front of her proved difficult, but not impossible.  After the mountain, she made her way through an extremely large expanse of plains.  Finally she reached Macalania forest.  Looking around a bit, she stumbled upon an entrance guarded by two people.

Maioko: "Hey, where's this lead?"

Guard: "Bevelle, the largest city in Spira."

Maioko: "Why're you guarding it?"

Guard 2: "I dunno, perhaps because of the wedding of Maester Seymour?"

Maioko: "A wedding?  Cool!  Can I go see it?"

Guard 1: "Sure, but don't expect much room.  I hear that the only way to get a direct view is by climbing to the top of Bevelle!"

Maioko: "Hmm, yep, still have Acronos' grappling hook.  He must have dropped it.  Okay, I'll try the climbing suggestion."

Guard 2: "Be careful.  If you miraculously make it, would you mind giving the lady Yuna my regards?"

Maioko: "Yuna?  She doesn't strike me as being old enough to marry, or having found love _this _quickly.  My curiosity's piqued, I'll be sure to send your regards." She ran in, and after some climbing, managed to find a spot directly in the middle of it.  She saw Seymour and Yuna.

Maioko: "What is Yuna _thinking_?  This guy has freaky hair, he has weird veins sticking out of his forehead, really long nails, how could she possibly love _this _kind of person?  Oh well, love is blind I suppose.  _Yes, and you have your own.  _Yeah, I… wait a sec, what are you saying?!  _Got you, you _do _like Acronos!  _Shut up before I kick your sorry ass!  _That threat won't really work in the face of facts.  Face it, you kept thinking of him every so often during this journey._  I did no such thing!  _You did.  _Well, maybe that one time, but that was only because the weapon looked like a keyblade!  _… Admit it.  _I will not admit a falsehood.  _Whatever._ " Turning to look at the sky, she noticed something moving.  She dismissed it as a trick of the light, but then she saw it start to close in.  She began to back away from the edge.  Finally the airship came into full view.  Everyone was standing on deck.  

  The guards began aiming their weapons and firing.  The airship fired some really huge chains at the walls and they stuck there.  From on deck, everyone jumped off onto the chains.  Most slid down calmly, most of the older versions anyway.  Older Tidus was more youthful though, and due to the movement of the airship and the chains, had to jump over one, and then cartwheel onto another chain.  

  Acronos was having the time of his life, going at an almost impossible, and definitely insane speed.  He made certain to jump over several chains, knowing full well that due to their size and his speed, any contact would quite simply rip the flesh off him in a moment.  Finally things got hectic for him as two chains closed in upon him, one at stomach level, and the other at head level, (If they connected, well, lets just say it wouldn't be pretty, and Cure wouldn't be able to fix it, ever).  

  Acronos noted that they were moving at the same speed, so jumping over one and dodging the other would be difficult, so he decided to pull a Matrix.  With a good deal of strength he jumped onto the one that was previously heading for his stomach, ran on it at full speed, and jumped to the next one, running on its side as well, and when both chains had passed his original one, he jumped back onto it and took it more seriously then because they were about to reach the floor.  

  Everyone landed, some with flips or cartwheels, and faced Seymour.  He just looked at them all and motioned for the priest to continue, while the guards should attack.  They did so, but met with the wrath of Acronos, Ifrit, or Tidus.  

  Though older Tidus wasn't as strong as Auron or Acronos, or even Irvine sometimes, the pure rage flowing through his veins was more than enough.  He used Spiral Cut instead of standard slashes, that's how enraged he was.  His raw power was fearsome, and only Acronos had the guts to say anything.

Acronos: "Tidus, your Spiral Cut leaves you open, and you tend to miss!  Make up something stronger, something you can use at close range!  I don't mean Blitz Ace either!" A moment of thought, and he charged in to use his new and improved Spiral cut.  Luckily for him, the opponent was a rather large machine, very powerful and at full health.  Running at it he slashed from lower right to upper left, and did that a few times in a tornado, and then using the momentum, propelled himself high up.  

  In the air, he turned fully down to face the opponent and began spinning really fast, faster even than the Jecht shot allowed.  Right above the opponent, he turned the spinning into the attack and did a downward slash that quite simply cleaved through the machine.  Everyone's eyes widened at the power in that attack which had once had flaws.  He smirked and saw a bunch of guards.  

  Raising his blade, he remembered that he had the ability to manipulate energy to an extent.  Using that, he extended his blade a good distance and began jumping around, spinning, slashing, and executing Slice and Dice with a new precision that defied logic.

Acronos: "That's modeled after Sonic Blade!"

(O) Tidus: "And I thank you for the use of it!" Acronos was surprised but nodded.  Older Tidus saw even more guards this time, with plenty of machines with them.  He knew this would be too difficult for his Slice and Dice to finish.  Thinking a bit, he looked to the sun.  Crouching down, he jumped up as high as he could go, which is pretty high since he's a Blitzer.  

  He raised the blade above his head in between two arms, but with the point facing the sun.  A large orb of solar energy concentrated on the tip of the blade and slowly, reverently he pointed it at his opponents.

(O) Tidus: "_Solar Energy Rain!_" From the orb, billions of blasts similar to Energy Rain, but larger, with tips, and far more deadly crashed down unto the hapless guards.  Tidus only stopped the attack as gravity made him land.  I might like to add that the sheer force of the attack had held him in the air for a good two minutes. 

  He landed and looked upon the destruction he had wrought.  There were no longer any obstacles in front of him.  He strolled calmly towards Seymour.  Acronos spoke first, since he was the one with logic.

Acronos: "I hereby object to this wedding, in the name of Yevon!  On the grounds that Maester Seymour is dead, (speaking quickly only to Seymour) why don't you ever stay defeated, (back to priest) and furthermore on the grounds that he should be arrested on the charges of having killing his father, Guado, and plenty of other people." Even the priest couldn't argue with this logic, and Acronos was just about to make another rebuke, but something shone and caught his eye.  It was a gauntlet.  He wondered what fighter had seen them and wasn't in the middle of it?  His eyes followed the arm, to the shoulder, to the face, and his eyes widened.

Acronos: "Maioko?" At a later time, she would say that she only acted on the absolute energy in the air, and that he was the first person she'd seen in a while.  Whatever her later statements, they didn't change the fact that she ran up to Acronos and embraced/tackled him.  He managed to stay standing, with some difficulty.  Maioko was embracing him tightly, and just holding on to him.  

  Acronos was immensely surprised, but returned the hug as much as he could, what with his arms being completely pinned to his sides and all.  Maioko looked absolutely happy, but Acronos had to say something, he could feel his face turning blue from lack of oxygen.

Acronos: "(With difficulty) Nice to see you… too… Now, could you… please… let go?  …I can't really… breathe…" Maioko looked up and saw his face changing to purple, and immediately let go.

Maioko: "(Embarrassed) Oh, I'm so sorry!"

Acronos: "(Inhales and exhales deeply) No problem.  It's great to see you Maioko, I thought I'd lost you." The full impact of what she just did begins to dawn on Maioko, and she gulps.

Maioko: "Did I just…?"

Acronos: "Yep, strong hug too.  Couldn't breathe at all."

Maioko: "In front of…?'

Acronos: "Well, aside from my friends and Seymour, there isn't really anybody else here.  I don't think the priest would say anything either." The priest nods calmly.  Maioko blushes completely red and turns away.

Maioko: "Uhh, sorry?"

Acronos: "It's okay, I'm just glad I found you.  Err, that we're all back together again.  Damn you stupid habit of not thinking before speaking to her! "

Maioko: "(Curious) What was that?"

Acronos: "Umm, that I'm glad we're all back together again?"

Maioko: "The part before that."

Acronos: "Uhh, which one?"

Maioko: "(You-know-what-I'm-talking-about look)"

Acronos: "Umm, I said I was glad I'd finally found you, and I revised that on the belief it sounded strange."

Maioko: "Oh, okay." Both are blushing a nice shade of red right about now.

(O) Tidus: "So, anyway…"

Seymour: "Yes, anyway…"

(O) Tidus: "Uhh, oh yeah.  You heard the charges, this guy should be arrested, not married!"

Seymour: "But being a Maester grants me certain privileges.  Also, do you have any _proof _to back up these audacious claims?"

(O) Tidus: "Uhh, well…"

Seymour: "If you have no proof, then you can't be allowed such heinous accusations."

Acronos: "(Quietly) You're unsent, you should have been sent to the Farplane, and Yevon says that unsent shouldn't wander."

Seymour: "Can you prove that, or make anyone care?  I am still Maester, and that's all that matters to them."

(O) Tidus: "Grr…" Guards surrounded the entire group, except for Yuna and Seymour.  She raised her staff.

Seymour: "Do you intent to send me?  Please, try, but know that your friends won't survive it either." For emphasis a guard levels his weapon at older Tidus' neck.  Acronos became pissed.  Even though neither he nor Maioko noticed it, his arm wrapped around her protectively.  The guards noticed, but judging by the fact that he still had his blade out, none were in the mood to gloat.  

  Acronos couldn't really think of a way to stop the marriage, Seymour would offer Yuna freedom of her friends at the expense of the marriage, and he knew she'd accept that.  Thinking of summoning, he raised his arm, but the guard put the gun directly against his neck, and Maioko's.  She raised her fist slightly, but nobody could do anything.

Acronos: "Where's a heartless raid when you need one?  That's it!  Now what did that guy say… " Dangling some energy near Seymour, he was basically calling every heartless within a few miles to attack.  After Yuna accepted the terms and started towards him, dropping the staff, the heartless came.  

  A few shadows rose from the ground, invisibles, Wyverns, anything that could fly up there.  The attention came to them instead of the group, and Acronos took this opportunity to put the barrier back on his blade and knock out any and all guards.  

  Closing his eyes, he flung the energy at Seymour and to the heartless he had just written a large sign saying that there was an appetizing, unattended heart lying out in the open.  Every single heartless charged him with a maniacal grin etched onto their faces.  Acronos took this opportunity to get Acane to summon Ifrit.

Acronos: "Ifrit, you see that guy?  There are many reasons why you should attack him.  One being that just about everyone hates him, the other being his hair style in comparison with yours." Ifrit nodded and lunged at Seymour.  Though the remaining guards tried to stop him, he rushed through them and unleashed an inferno at Seymour.  He weathered it, but some of his hair was set ablaze.

Seymour: "Blast! (Tries to put out hair)" Ifrit jumped on him and began biting his head, and generally attacking him.  Seymour pointed his hand at him and cast a spell to send him away.

Acane: "You can send him away?  Tell me how!"

Seymour: "Grr, (manages to put out hair), make me!"

Acane: "With pleasure!" She jumps forward and impales him through the head and then electrocutes him with the swords.  She steps back, admiring her work.  Seymour stands still for a moment, and then pulls the spear out calmly and examines it.

Seymour: "Hmm, the craftsmanship isn't from Spira, but the magic is of our type.  Hmm, I'd say that it's from a Sin-spawn, correct?"

Acane: "(Gaping at him, open-mouthed) How...?"

Seymour: "I am a Maester, I'm supposed to know the craftsmanship and magic."

Acane: "No, I expected that, but how'd you survive?  I saw the blade protrude from the back of your skull!"

Seymour: "I'm already dead, didn't you hear?"

Acane: "Zombie!"

Seymour: "I am not a zombie, I am unsent."

Acane: "Zombie!"

Seymour: "Unsent."

Acane: "Zombie!"

Seymour: "Unsent."

Acane: "Zombie!"

Seymour: "Unsent."

Acane: "Zombie!"

Seymour: "Unsent."

Acane: "ZOMBIE!!!!"

Seymour: "Fine, whatever."

Acane: "Then you must return to death, be gone! (Throws holy water on him)"

Seymour: "(Looks at water) Now why did you do that?"

Acane: "NO!  The zombie can't be cured!"

Acronos: "(Shakes head)"

Maioko: "She's gone mad." By this time the heartless ceased to exist and a bunch of new guards and machines had arrived, surrounding everyone.  Older Yuna stole one last glance at her friends, and nodded to Seymour.  The ceremony began again.  

  Acronos' brain was working overtime on how to escape the situation without anyone getting shot.  Unfortunately, his brain couldn't come up with anything in time, and the wedding kiss was done, (note that Yuna's hand clenched into a fist for the entire time).  When their lips parted, Seymour turned his head.

Seymour: "(Calmly) Kill them." All the focus was on the group, except for Acronos, who noticed older Yuna moving towards the edge of the entire place.

(O) Yuna: "Let them go." Everyone looked at her.

(O) Yuna: "Let them go or I'll jump."

Seymour: "You wouldn't.  If you fall, you'll _die_."

Acronos: "You really don't know Yuna then.  She married you, she _will _jump."

(O) Yuna: "Please, run while you can." The guards ran from them to her, just as she jumped.  As she fell, she summoned Valefor and landed on its stomach, and they flew off.  The guards turned to them, and Rikku jumped in front.

Rikku: "Cover your eyes!" She threw a grenade to the ground, and it exploded in an extremely bright light.  While they were distracted, everyone ran off.  They managed to get to the temple, and there was a lot of machinery there.  Older Wakka was rather ticked, since machines were against the teachings of Yevon.  

  The temple puzzle wasn't that difficult, but it involved a bunch of strange timing.  Finally they got to the fayth and entered the room.  They saw older Yuna acquiring the Aeon of that temple, Bahumat.  After older Tidus helped her to get up, guards stormed the room and took them all.  Just as they were being pushed out, the fayth said in Acronos' head to return here as soon as he could.  They were forced to stand trial.  Acronos tried every legal tactic he knew, but all he got was a sentence that wasn't death.  Seymour came up next to him.

Seymour: "I have a good sentence for you.  A man called Trema is building a training academy for the ultimate warriors.  Since he has control of the strongest fiends, surviving this should be very difficult unless you have the blessing of Yevon."

Acronos: "So, what's your point?"

Seymour: "Live and you may leave." He shoved him onto a large symbol that teleported him into a strange place.  A freaky old man told him that a child really shouldn't be in a place like this.  Acronos said he didn't exactly have a choice.  He went through the place quickly, getting to the twentieth level without a challenge.  On this level he saw an illusion and it changed into a spider-thing.  It took a bit of whacking, but finally it died.  

  Another twenty levels down was a bit tougher, the fiends stood a chance this time.  Another illusion greeted him, and this time it was an elemental, quite powerful at that.  

  Twenty levels down was just a tad more difficult, but nothing too serious.  This was some sort of giant hermit crab.  This proved a serious challenge, since its standard attack nearly killed him, it could take away all his mp, and it had an attack that was easy to dodge, but would have been impossible to survive.  It had incredible defense and none of Acronos' attacks did serious damage.  From all the fiends he'd acquired a ton of accessories, but there was one he hadn't tested yet.

Acronos: "Lets see what you do." The effect was unknown, but it only worked when Acronos had high damage.  He did and gripped it tightly.  A feeling of divine luck and power washed over him.  Raising his keyblade for another round, he unleashed Ars Arcanum.  Each hit did grievous damage, and the sheer power ceased its life.  

  Downing ether, he cast cure on himself.  He'd only done it to slow the pain from most likely broken bones, but found that he'd been fully healed.  The divine feeling passed.

Acronos: "This must make you invincible while damaged.  (Evil smirk) I like it.  Prepare yourself, fiends!" He rushed through the next twenty levels, spurred on by the immense power in the stone.  Following the illusion, a giant snake appeared.  Following instinct, he used a super-powerful attack to knock it right out of combat.  

  The next level was nearly impossible to pass, each opponent was as strong as a boss, and some of them _were _the previous bosses!  After a while, he became dependant on the stone to win, but made it to the base level.

Acronos: "How long have I been down here?"

Computer: "Processing... One hour, give or take.  Please make haste, your group is most likely looking for you."

Acronos: "Can't I just skip this and go up?"

Computer: "Incorrect assumption.  There is an item of great power known as the "Iron Duke" located on this floor.  You will not be allowed off the symbol without it."

Acronos: "Damn." He stepped forward.  A previous illusion met him there and transformed into an enormous creature.  It looked like one of the "weapons" he'd faced.  Acronos charged forth, only to be knocked back forcibly.  He charged again, and barely dodged.  

  The fiend had two circles on its back, and they unwrapped to make lines from the shoulders.  On these lines, points of light appeared.

Computer: "_Genesis_!  Dodge in any way, this attack is too powerful!" He managed to jump away from most of it, but was still reduced to low health.  Gripping the stone once more, he charged.  The counter that it used hurt its hand, and Ars Arcanum destroyed it.  From behind it someone leaped up and beat it senseless, punched it into the wall, and allowed it to explode.  He landed and placed his hand behind him.

Trema: "(He's old, and sounds it) I am Trema."

Acronos: "Thanks for the assistance.  I'm Acronos, nice to meet you."

Trema: "I previously told you that this was not a place for children.  You did not listen and proved me wrong.  This place is only open to those of great power, whoever they may be."

Acronos: "Cool.  So, Uhh, mind telling me about this place?"

Trema: "I built it as a training academy for the youth of Spira.  You see, their hearts are feeble.  They have an opponent, but still they have no strength.  I believe it my duty to guide them to that strength."

Acronos: "Noble.  How do you believe to do so?"

Trema: "Through the strength of their heart.  I must re-forge their hearts, I must have them give up their pasts!"

Acronos: "Huh, what does that have to do with anything?"

Trema: "Nostalgia makes the heart feeble.  It is the heart's...  nemesis.  Only one who renounces everything has the strength to transcend anything."

Acronos: "So then I should be invincible, my past is dead, and I only have the present."

Trema: "(Gaining momentum) Indeed, you have lost your past.  You have shown much strength to get to this point.  Now show me...  Show me the strength, that you, have gained!" Acronos was caught off guard, but managed to dodge the punching and kicking combo that followed.  Trema pressed the assault, giving him no time to call his blade.  Mildly ticked, Acronos began fighting hand-to-hand himself.  

  He and Trema kept at it for a while, both occasionally getting a hit in.  Finally Acronos let his strategy come in.  His punch was connected to energy and created a blinding flash.  Acronos called his blade and slashed a few times.  Trema backed up and used Gravity.  It was damaging, but not enough.  

  Acronos began using his own magic, but Trema had really high defense and agility, so the battle was about even.  Acronos remembered his divine stone and stepped back, casting Auto-life.  Trema hit him with another Gravity spell, and this put him at low health.  Remembering his darts, he began throwing them at machine-gun speed.  Most hit Trema, and did serious damage.  

  He then switched to Meteor, which beat down Acronos.  Actually, it knocked him out, and Auto-life made him get up instantly.  Upon rising, he figured enemies were required to do a finishing strike.  He cast Auto-life again, and returned to throwing darts.  

  Trema hit him with Ultima this time, and again he awoke.  Casting Auto-life the last time his mp would allow, he used Ars Arcanum one final time, and Trema was defeated.

Trema: "Excellent, you are the paragon of not having a past."

Acronos: "Thanks, are you okay?  I didn't aim to kill you."

Trema: "Do not trouble yourself, I am alive."

Acronos: "Do you know where the "Iron Duke" is?"

Trema: "I have it.  Here, take it.  Would you mind telling me why you went down here though?  I had only announced my plans to the Maester Mika, Seymour, and-"

Acronos: "Seymour tossed me down here for crimes against Yevon.  Actually I just crashed his wedding, which shouldn't have occurred in the first place."

Trema: "Hmm, take care." Acronos went up with the Iron Duke, which drastically increased his strength, speed and defense.  The guard tried to push him back onto the symbol, but he grabbed his wrist and snapped it like a dry and brittle twig.  The guard screamed and ran around, trying to ease the pain.  Though Acronos could have eased his pain with cure, these guards were annoying, and he didn't bother.

Seymour: "(Musing) The blessing of Yevon indeed.  You have access to all of Bevelle.  Leave while you still can." Acronos smirked and nodded, leaving.  He took out the items from earlier.

Computer: "Several more items are necessary.  List: Supreme gem, Pendulum, Doorway to Tomorrow, Gold Hourglass."

Acronos: "Those are rather rare, how well can I repair you now?"

Computer: "Map function can be restored."

Acronos: "Great, tell me what to do." A few moments later, Acronos had fixed the computer as best he could.  The map appeared and showed his friends heading towards the same area.  Acronos determined which direction to go to get there quickest and headed off.  

  On the way there, he attached the Divine Luck stone to the top of his amulet, and the Iron Duke to his right arm since it was a bracelet of sorts.  Running there, he found nobody there and he decided to wait there for a while.  Meanwhile, with older Tidus...

Splash!  They'd been thrown into an underwater prison, and basically had to escape.  Maioko and younger Tidus had been thrown in as well.  Maioko cast Aeroga to keep oxygen.

Maioko: "Crap, all the trouble of finding my friends, only to be separated again!" Younger Tidus shrugged and they headed forward.  After a time they were attacked by the dragon that had previously guarded the air.  They all attacked it for decent damage, but it was a bit too strong.  

  Finally Maioko had a bright idea.  The thing was a zombie, so she just used a Phoenix down on it a few times, killing it.  They all shrugged and went onwards, leaving.  With older Yuna, she'd been thrown into a maze.  After a while, she'd found everyone who'd been chucked into it as well, and they went towards the exit.  

  At that point, a summoner stopped Yuna.  He said that to pass, she had to defeat him in an Aeon duel.  She managed to win, and they all left.  Both groups met up, and saw Acronos standing with his arms crossed.

Acronos: "What took you?"

Maioko: "A zombie dragon."

Yuna: "A summoner who challenged my counterpart to a duel."

Selphie: "And plenty of fiends!"

Acronos: "Oh.  Okay, lets move."

Auron: "Did you manage to talk them out of giving you a sentence?"

Acronos: "No, Seymour tossed me into a dungeon with the most powerful fiends and a guy with a ton of power.  I had to get down a hundred floors, destroying tons of fiends and boss monsters in the process."

Acane: "How'd you make it?"

Acronos: "This. (Shows Divine Luck) It gives a ton of power if you have high damage." Seymour strolled in, carrying another weaker Maester.  After talking about the peace that was death and such, Kimahri attacked him, impaling his chest.

Kimahri: "Run!  Go now!"

(O) Tidus: "But!"

Kimahri: "Go, save Yuna!"

Acronos: "I'll help you out!" He jumped forward, unsheathing his blade at ready.  Everyone else finally obeyed and ran.  Seymour shook his head and blasted Kimahri away calmly.  Acronos caught him, and then jumped forward.  

  The power the Iron Duke gave him was sufficient to hurt Seymour a bit.  He blasted Acronos with Flare, but he lived through it.  He charged forward and attacked full strength a few times.  Sonic Blade did enough damage.

Seymour: "Ugh, I didn't expect you to have enough strength to face me alone.  I have harnessed the power of sweet death, you shall not stand against me!"

Acronos: "I am the one who has forsaken everything, I am the one who can transcend anything!  Let us see whose concept is stronger, yours, or Trema's?" Seymour turned into a stone or something version of himself.  He was blue-green and purple in places, with a strange thing floating around.  It cast Cura on Seymour, and he used a magic spell. 

  Kimahri jumped forward and cleaved through the thing a couple of times, killing it.  To survive, it drained some energy from Seymour, but immediately cast Cura on him.  Acronos saw the weakness in this, and casts reflect on Seymour. 

  He charged at the thing and killed it.  After it came back, Kimahri charged it, killing it.  They looked at one another and nodded.  They alternated between one killing the thing, and the other either healing or attacking Seymour directly.  After a nice length beating, everyone came back with a vengeance.  Older Tidus used the longer Spiral Cut to create an entrance, and they all ran in.

Acronos: "What took you?  I already had a strategy going!"

Maioko: "Logic kept debating with doing what we were told.  Took a while, and the run back was slow."

Acronos: "Okay.  Attack the floating thing, don't attack Seymour!" They did so and Seymour was defeated.

Irvine: "Lets get going while the getting's good!" They ran off into Macalania forest.  Everyone rested there for a while.  Acronos saw older Yuna heading off into a spring.  Older Tidus came to talk with him.

Acronos: "Yuna went to the spring.  You might want to follow her." He was taken aback, but went to the spring.  Acronos remembered what occurred next, since it had such a huge impact on the game.  He wondered mentally if the same would work with his Tidus and Yuna.  Actually, he felt really tired for some reason.

Acronos: "_Maybe you feel tired because you've been pushing yourself to the limit fighting-wise lately.  The only proper sleep you've had was on the Thunder Plains.  Get some sleep while it's available._  Yeah, I suppose. " He laid down and felt his spine relax.  He popped the vertebrae back into place and allowed his eyes to close, and his mind wandered…

Selphie: "What 'cha doing?"

Acronos: "(Without changing position in any way) I was about to sleep."

Selphie: "This is no time for a nap!"

Acronos: "Yawn, sorry.  I haven't slept properly in about a week looking for you guys, so I figured the downtime would be a good time to catch up."

Selphie: "Oh.  Hmm… Okay."

Acronos: "No match-making games tonight, please?"

Selphie: "No games.  But do you mind if I bring Maioko over here?  She's fallen asleep on a tree, standing up, so both of you should be able to get your sleep."

Acronos: "Okay, I suppose it wouldn't harm anyone." Selphie went and practically dragged Maioko over.  She saw Acronos sleeping.

Maioko: "(Whispering) He's asleep."

Acronos: "Not yet."

Maioko: "Oh, Alrighty... (Falls asleep)" Acronos caught her as she fell.  He placed her down, propping her against a nearby tree.  He then lay down and went back to resting.  A few moments later, he fell asleep.  Maioko woke up suddenly, a bit disoriented.

Maioko: "Huh?  Yeesh, I fell asleep standing up!  Oh, it seems this time Acronos is actually asleep.  _You shouldn't have pushed yourself so hard looking for him.  _Shut, yawn, up.  _The tree isn't comfortable, use a pillow.  _I see where you're trying to lead me... And I don't care " She silently crept up to him and put the back of her head on his stomach and fell back asleep.  Elsewhere, younger Tidus was exploring some portion of the woods and stumbled upon younger Yuna.

Tidus: "Hey Yuna."

Yuna: "Hello Tidus."

Tidus: "Wanna go check on our older counterparts?  They've been gone quite a while."

Yuna: "Sure, why not?" They entered the spring area quietly, but found nobody there.  They searched the place, but found nobody.

Tidus: "Hmm, either they left without us noticing, or they're both underwater. " He motions to Yuna, and dives in quietly.  He swam down close to the depths and saw both counterparts kissing with a passion he could only believe was true love.  His eyes widened to the point of looking like saucers, and he swam up really quickly.  Topside, he stood on the bank, breathing heavily.

Yuna: "Tidus, are you okay?"

Tidus: "... Uhh, I swallowed some water."

Yuna: "Is something the matter, you seem very shocked."

Tidus: "N-no, I'm okay.  Is that my destiny?  I mean, am I supposed to love Yuna?  _Well, that isn't exactly a bad thing.  You know you like her.  Maybe not _that _way, but you still like her.  _Well, I suppose...  But, does she feel the same way?  Damn, this is confusing!  Well, Acronos is in a similar situation, I'll ask him. "

Yuna: "If you say so. What did he see down there? " The next morning, Acronos and Maioko had to be awakened, since both needed the extra sleep.  They woke up and went on their way.  

  At the next area, the Calm lands, progression was at a good speed, but the place was too vast.  They found a monster arena, and were charged with capturing some fiends.  Acronos grabbed a knife with that ability and ran out.  A few minutes later he came back with each fiend having been transported there.  

  They left and exited the Calm lands, but were stopped by some Guado.  They had a large machine attack the group, but Acronos took care of it by plugging his computer into it, and allowing it to drain the thing of all its data.  It fell to the ground, destroyed.  They progressed forward until Acronos mentioned a hidden fayth nearby.  After beating through a bunch of fiends, they reached the fayth, who was apparently a samurai of sorts.

Acronos: "Let me handle this." About five minutes of yelling and haggling, Acronos came out with a few spheres for enhancing power, and looked a bit dismayed.

Acronos: "Uhh, he kinda decided I was the necessary summoner, but if you go in, he'll help you out." The samurai, (Actually it was a samurai bodyguard, a Yojimbo), left him and connected to the two Yunas.  Acronos shrugged and they left.  Further on, they reached the base of a mountain.

Maioko: "Great, _this _place again.  It's hard to climb."

(O) Yuna: "Indeed, it is a trial to find out if one is worthy of acquiring the Final Aeon."

Acane: "The Final Aeon?  No, I won't allow it to take another of my friends!"

(O) Yuna: "There is, no other way to beat Sin."

Acronos: "I resent that.  With just a bit more training I could probably beat it myself."

Maioko: "I thought you didn't like to brag."

Acronos: "I don't, but I _did _almost beat it each time we met it."

(O) Tidus: "He isn't kidding either."

Maioko: "Gotten stronger again, have you?"

Acronos: "Yep, two powerful new accessories, two new techniques, and another summon."

Maioko: "Well, I got stronger too.  Yunalesca gave me a new summon, I've been working out heavily because of the power of all these fiends, and my techniques are only limited by my thoughts."

Acronos: "(Smirking/ smiling) Good job then." They headed forward some more.  After a brief speech that illustrated older Yuna's strength of will, they were allowed to pass.  Some bullies who wanted to test his strength stopped Kimahri.  He showed them by emerging victorious.  A bit up the mountain, they came upon a monument to a departed summoner.  

Acronos: "May your memories and life be remembered."

Maioko: "C'mon, lets go."

Acronos: "Yeah... Hey, what's that?" He pointed to a point higher on the mountain.

Acane: "I don't know, I didn't notice it on my way up.  I'll try and speed up there." She started to run up the wall, but a giant gust pushed her away.  She got ticked and ran up with more strength.  The wind didn't stop her, and neither did the ground practically turning to quicksand, but she hit a point where the Stop spell hit her and she fell, directly into Auron, who managed to catch her.

Auron: "Be more careful.  I don't think we should try to go up there, something seems to be messing with time."

Acronos: "I've got to check this out." He pulled out two darts and impaled them into the mountain.  He began using them to climb the wall.  The wind had no effect, the quicksand earth didn't stop him, but he stopped at the place where Acane was halted.  He went through it, and managed to pass.  His form was lost in clouds.

(O) Yuna: "Do you think he'll be okay?"

Maioko: "I hope so." Acronos kept on climbing, and at one point he found a sphere.

Acronos: "Great, another Cloister of Trials" Further on, he managed to pass the trials and got to the top, a small temple that was emitting a ton of power.  Acronos went inside and looked around.  A small room with no statue, but a pillar of energy.  From this energy someone came out.

Chronos: "I am Chronos, one of the sub-Deities of time."

Acronos: "I am Acronos, the keyblade master."

Chronos: "Why are you here?"

Acronos: "I was curious."

Chronos: "Curious?  You went through trials that Yevon considered impossible, just because you were curious?"

Acronos: "Sounds about right."

Chronos: "Sigh.  Well, as I said, I'm the sub-Deity of time.  You need anything?"

Acronos: "Hmm…  No, not really."

Chronos: "C'mon, you don't want the burden of being keyblade master passed on to someone else?"

Acronos: "No.  I'd rather go through this myself then have someone else go through it."

Chronos: "Hmm… Noble.  How about this, I'll go with you on your journey?"

Acronos: "Another summon?  I don't mind, but lets see if my summons don't mind either.

Fenrir: "_A time sub-Deity?  It would be an honor._"

Odin: "Yeah, the more, the merrier!" Chronos joined them and gave Acronos a yellow orb for Acane, she acquired the Ramuh summon from it, (an old guy with the power of lightning).  They all continued.  

  The trial was long and difficult, but they made it to the end.  At the end was a powerful fiend that they had to defeat.  No trouble actually.  Further on, older Yuna dropped another sphere, which Acronos and older Tidus watched.  It was her will that she'd made a while ago.  He shook his head and they went onward.  The route from then on in was rather simple, but it was sunset and Acronos looked to see the destroyed buildings.  He was saddened by the loss of life, and simply broke out into a run.  He didn't stop when he'd passed everyone else, but kept on running, probably only to focus on anything but the sorrow.  They came upon the last resting point before entering Zanarkand.  It was collectively decided to rest there for a while before entering.  

  Older Tidus placed the sword older Wakka had given him into the ground.  Older Yuna placed her staff next to it, and older Wakka left his Blitzball next to them.  There was a small fire, the entire journey just combined into one, calm and sorrowful moment.  Acronos found a high ledge and was meditating to clear his mind, wondering where the keyhole was.  Younger Tidus came up to him.

Tidus: "Umm, Acronos?"

Acronos: "Yes?"

Tidus: "Sorry to disturb you, but I need some advice."

Acronos: "And you came to me?"

Tidus: "Yeah, Auron isn't exactly the emotional type, I don't know too many others well enough, Wakka isn't really that good in this subject, and Lulu scares me, so..."

Acronos: "Alrighty, I suppose you need romantic advice, right?"

Tidus: "How'd you know?"

Acronos: "You mentioned that the subject dealt with emotions, so I just guessed."

Tidus: "Oh, well, can you help?"

Acronos: "Depends, fill me in."

Tidus: "Well, Uhh..."

Acronos: "Just spit it out, don't make it so difficult on yourself.  I'm not the kind of person to divulge secrets."

Tidus: "Alright, fine.  My older counterpart's in love with Yuna's counterpart, and I saw them making out.  Tell me, is that my destiny or something?"

Acronos: "Hmm… You're not looking for me to say no, or for me to say yes.  Well, here's the thing.  You make your own fate, and your older counterpart's got a completely different past then you.  What you need to do is not let this get to you.  Just live on, if you fall in love with Yuna then you fall in love.  Up until that point, you're friends.  There is only one absolute fate; the fact that you will eventually die, but that's it."

Tidus: "Umm...  I guess..."

Acronos: "Sigh, just focus on the present, don't let that stuff get you down."

Tidus: "Oh, I get that.  Thanks Acronos!"

Acronos: "Any time." Tidus left and Acronos returned to meditation.  To follow another direction, lets focus on Maioko a bit.

Maioko: "Why's everyone so somber?  Once we get the Final Aeon, older Yuna can destroy Sin.  What could the problem be? " She went over to Acane who was leaning, facing the city, with her spear in the crook of her arm.

Maioko: "Hey Acane."

Acane: "Yo."

Maioko: "Any idea why everyone's so somber?"

Acane: "Nobody wants to have older Yuna die."

Maioko: "What do you mean?  If we kick the ass of anything that attacks, she'll be fine."

Acane: "I see you haven't been introduced to the cycle of Spira.  Summoners go on a pilgrimage to get the Final Aeon, and when they do, they summon it to kill Sin for a bit of time.  The Final Aeon then kills them.  It's what's happened for a thousand years."

Maioko: "Oh.  So then Yunalesca was right in not giving me anything but Dust Devil and Bahumat Zero."

Acane: "Hmm?  Bahumat Zero you say?  I've heard of that, it's supposed to be just as powerful as the Final Aeon, and it also takes two people, but apparently it doesn't require any death besides the death of its opponent.  If you can summon it, we can just kill Sin with that!"

Maioko: "Sorry, I've only got half of the summon, I need the other half to be found by someone."

Acane: "Oh.  So you met Yunalesca, so did I.  She's not too bad; it's just the concepts she preaches.  This is one of those rare things where the religion is bad, but most of the people are good."

Maioko: "Yeah.  So, why do summoners go if they know they'll die?  I mean, can't we destroy Sin any other way?"

Acane: "As far as I know, it's impossible."

Maioko: "But the whole concept behind the Final Aeon is sacrificing a human to gain something that's their full potential, we just need to acquire our full potential!"

Acane: "Nobody can do that, no human can reach that utmost point without dying, or perhaps transforming…"

Maioko: "What do you mean?  Hello, Acane?  Yeesh, she seems to be deep in thought.  Maybe someone else will have better conversation? " She looks around, but just about everyone's in a couple and cuddling.  Tifa's busy attempting to destroy all the fiends in Zanarkand, Kairi's staring off into the sunset, and Acronos isn't visible from that angle.

Maioko: "Great, it's completely silent.  Kairi's probably off on some tangent about Sora or something, and Tifa's probably wondering about her friends.  Where's Acronos when you need him? "

Acronos: "Hey Maioko, what're you up to?"

Maioko: "Ahh!  There, I guess. Don't scare me like that!"

Acronos: "Sorry, thought you were bored or something.  I'll leave you to your thoughts then."

Maioko: "No!  Uhh, well, I, umm, didn't mean it like that, I am kinda bored and there's no good conversation around right now…"

Acronos: "Okay.  So, where'd Sin drop you off?" She tells him her story and he tells her his story.

Maioko: "So this entire world's a mess, right?"

Acronos: "Yeah.  I don't have any idea where the keyhole is, or if the world will survive it being sealed."

Maioko: "Hmm…"

(O) Yuna: "Guys, lets go."

(O) Tidus: "Right." They walked onward, and quiet honestly, you could feel the sorrow.  Acronos' sense allowed him to feel it better and it sounded like music at the time.

Acronos: "I think you guys outta hear this." 

  He used his computer to play the song, a somewhat sad song, but one that made you want to keep going.  Fiends attempted to stop them, but really didn't stand much of a chance.  The song affected Acronos again and he sort of went berserk.  Sort of implying that he just kept right on hacking through any fiend, not using any magic or healing, but he still used his skills and made sure to dodge as much as possible.  Either way, they went through Zanarkand and got to the dome, and passed through that.  They found several places where memories and thoughts lingered, giving them a show of what happened in the past.  In one of them there was one particular summoner that drew Acronos' eye.

Summoner: "I can't believe we have to sacrifice someone else to summon this Aeon!  It just isn't right, I planned on dying myself, not dragging anyone else into it!"

Man: "Death isn't the worst case scenario, hell, you all know I've been looking for it myself."

Woman: "Yeah, you're the only death seeker of the time, and the only one still alive."

Man: "In a world of death, I still live, what's up with that?  It must be because of this accursed blade!  (Summons a keyblade)" A collective gasp rang out through the group.

Wakka: "Acronos, isn't that guy holding a weapon like yours?"

Acronos: "Yeah… It's not a master's keyblade though."

Man: "Hmm… (Looks up) I can feel the weight of life and time pressing down upon us.  We are not destined to fully defeat Sin, only to bring about the Calm.  I shall be the fayth for the Final Summoning, and I shall finally die because of it.  I can feel… the person who shall defeat Sin standing next to me, along with the master of all the weapons such as my accursed blade.  I think my weapon might be of some assistance to that wielder, nay, I think the title for them is 'Keyblade _Master_'.  Here is my key chain, oh master of these accursed weapons!  Do with it what you will, it does not concern me, for I am the one who shall fail my mission, I am the one who shall die!" The keyblade wielder ran into the room where they'd all come from, with his friends tailing him with looks of concern.

Acronos: " 'The person who shall defeat Sin standing next to me, along with the master of all the weapons such as my accursed blade'.  That's what he said.  That means us; we're supposed to kill Sin.  I think, I think we're not supposed to use the Final Aeon at all.  I have a feeling that the Final Aeon has a relation to Sin, a more personal relation.  I think we're going to have to defeat Sin with our bare hands." 

  A glint caught his eye and he picked up a crystallized pyrefly attached to a chain.  He equipped it to his keyblade for an interesting result.  The blade was standard, but crystalline, of various colors, each reflecting a different element.  The hand guard was of varying materials, some of claw, some of wing, some of twine, and other things.  A simple diagonal spike protruded for the symbol.  What little light there was in the dome seemed attracted to the blade, and it shone off the indentations of runes.  This was a summoner's keyblade.  Once past the Cloister of Trials, they came upon a beast.

Maioko: "Great, I thought it would've run away, but it decided to stay." 

  She shrugs and beat it down herself, or at least tries to, but it kept casting berserk on her and countered her every attack.  Acronos stepped in and equipped an accessory to stop berserk and stood in front of it, giving it a direct target for its counter.  He cast Protect and Aeroga on himself and both attacked the beast, healing Acronos every now and then, and finally defeated the annoying beast.  Down the lift it had guarded, they came to the room with the broken statue.  The same strange guy came up to them and asked to see older Yuna's eyes.  He said they were fine and turned to Acronos.

Old Guy: "Ah, the keyblade master, we've been expecting you.  Do you see the old fayth of the Final Aeon?"

Acronos: "Yeah, what of it?"

Old guy: "This houses the keyhole.  The world will survive it being sealed, do not worry yourself." Acronos nods and seals it and breaks the barrier.  Entering the next room, Yunalesca greets them and tells of how the Final Aeon is chosen.  She gives everybody not from Spira a summon, except for Acronos.  Maioko got Phoenix, Acane got Shiva, Kairi got Ark, (A dark summon), and Bahumat got the ability to upgrade to Neo Bahumat, younger Yuna got Luna, younger Tidus got Solaris, younger Auron got Mars, younger Wakka got Titan, younger Lulu got Hades, Selphie got Leviathan, Irvine got a Dragon he called Vulcan, and Tifa got Carbuncle.

Yunalesca: "Now go choose who among you shall become the fayth."

Acronos: "Can a massive amount of energy work?"

Yunalesca: "No."   After watching some memories of the previous pilgrimage, (Older Yuna's father, older Tidus' father, and Auron), older Tidus said that the Final Aeon was bogus and perhaps Yunalesca might help him find a way to defeat Sin without it.  They entered the door from which she'd exited and walked forward, they seemed to be on a platform suspended in space.  Yunalesca came forward again and asked whom they'd chosen.  Older Tidus asked if there was any other way.  Yunalesca told him Sin was eternal; there was no other way to beat it.  Older Lulu came forward, speaking a bit frantically, asking how could that be, the teachings of Yevon told that atoning for all sins and crimes would get rid of Sin.  Yunalesca asked if humanity would ever attain such purity, and she was obviously sarcastic.

Acronos: "Actually, it _is _possible, very close to impossible, but possible none the less."

Yunalesca: "Either way, Sin is still eternal, even if by some miraculous chance humanity became perfect, Sin would still be here to destroy it."

Acronos: "You're kidding.  Why the hell is it called Sin if it doesn't even correspond to that!?"

Yunalesca: "It does, but only its origin."

Acronos: "For God's sake, you're saying that this entire world is doomed even _without _heartless interference!"

Yunalesca: "To an extent, yes."

Acronos: "That's horrible!  What about the Final Aeon then, isn't there a perfect version of it that can beat Sin permanently?"

Yunalesca: "The Final Aeon _becomes _Sin.  The previous Sin is destroyed, and then Yu Yevon transforms the Final Aeon into the next Sin."

(O) Tidus: "So that's how my old man became Sin, he was the fayth of the Final Summoning."

Yunalesca: "Yes.  Now who shall it be?  Who shall be the one to renew the hope of Spira?"

Acronos: "What the hell are you talking about, there's nothing to hope for!"

Yunalesca: "Hope is… comforting.  It helps people accept fate, no matter how dismal."

Maioko: "So you're saying that you've manipulated the people of Spira for a thousand years, just so they could accept a fate _you _made?  That's horrible!"

Yunalesca: "No that is the cycle of death."

Maioko: "… well in my opinion that just sucks."

Yunalesca: "Sigh, there is much for you to learn.  So, who shall renew the hope of Spira?"

(O) Yuna: "No one.  I would have gladly died for Spira, I live for it's people, but this is something that simply cannot be allowed to go on.  I will face down my sorrow, and I will do it without… false hope."

Yunalesca: "Sigh, I'm sorry you think that.  I don't want you to drown in your sorrows, so I will ease you into the peace that is death." Suddenly the tempo picked up, and the view point changed from character to character, going to static rapidly in between.  Honestly, it was really cool, a rally of all of the greatest powers in Spira.

(O) Auron: "This is it!  This is where your stories end or continue!  Will you choose to give up and die and be at peace, or will you choose to fight your sorrows?  Your fate is in your hands now!"

Acronos: "The choice isn't even up for questioning to me, I will face down my nightmares and sorrow, no matter what they may be!"

Maioko: "I can't allow something like this to keep on going!  Yunalesca, I thank you for the summons, but I _will_ defeat you!"

Kimahri: "Yuna needs Kimahri.  Kimahri will protect Yuna."

Rikku: "Well that's good, 'cause I'm going to fight too!"

(O) Tidus: "Yuna!  This is our story, lets see it through together!"

(O) Yuna: "Right!"

Tidus: "Where you guys go, I follow!  Let's shine some new light onto this barren world!"

Yuna: "I agree.  This battle isn't just for us, it's for everyone on this world!"

Auron: "So that's how I died here, eh?  At your hand?  Allow me to extend the same courtesy to you."

Acane: "You took my sister from me, you took the only semblance of a family I had left!  This time, I fight for revenge!"

Selphie: "I may not be from this world, but I just can't let something like this torture an entire world!" Irvine stepped forward with a smirk on his face, everyone half expected him to decline, but then something happened.  He shouldered his shotgun and his smirk turned into a look of controlled rage.

Irvine: "(Points gun at her head) It ends here and now, by our hands or by someone else's.  Either way, you're still going down!"

Kairi: "As a princess of heart, it is my duty to make sure the balance of light and dark is upheld.  This is completely against everything, there is false light and tainted darkness here, and since you appear to be the cause, it is my duty, right, and privilege to emerge victorious from this battle.  I will fight you!"

Tifa: "I've lived through so much sorrow in my life, my world being destroyed, loosing my friends, thinking I'd never see the light of life again, I've found out one very important thing about sorrow.  No matter how painful or powerful the sorrow, there's always a way out!"

(O) Wakka: "I can't believe we've got to fight Lady Yunalesca, give me a break, ya?"

(O) Lulu: "You could always run."

(O) Wakka: "No way!  I'd never forgive myself, not even in death, ya?"

(O) Lulu: "(Smiling) my sentiments exactly."

Wakka: "(Cracks neck) This game's over, and its time for a new one."

Lulu: "Must you associate sports with everything?"

Wakka: "To me, anything's better than running, just so long as we keep on going."

Lulu: "Glad we both have the same objective."

  Defeating Yunalesca in combat wasn't as easy as their respective rants made you think, she blinded those who attacked physically, and silenced those who attacked magically.  Thinking a moment, Acronos raised his hand.

Acronos: "I haven't tested out Chronos in combat yet.  Lets mess with time!" His symbol glowed and burst into silver flames.  He reached into his heart and pulled out a strangely colored, fuzzy orb of energy.  He placed it to his forehead, and threw it.  A pillar of energy appeared, and changed into an hourglass.  The sand escaped and slowly, inch by inch, created the form of Chronos, on top of the hourglass.  He jumped down and held his hand behind him, towards the glass.  It became smaller and thinner, the sides became blades, and two sword points came out from the ends.  Chronos stood at ready, grasping the thinnest point.

Maioko: "I suppose irony is a good thing.  Lets see if the power of the summons you gave me is enough to conquer you!" She called forth another fuzzy orb, this one of a sandy color.  It escaped her hand and began circling her really fast, until there was a tornado, and from it, out popped Dust Devil.  It seemed to be made mostly of sand, wind, and objects the gust would have picked up.  There were guns sticking out at random points, blades in spots usually associated with guards, and Dust Devil had an eye patch.  It seemed to have the sand blasted mechanic look going very well for it.  It stood at ready with its hands raised.  

  One by one everyone began summoning.  For Lulu, she traced an extremely complicated rune in the air and flung it to the ground.  It widened, and darkness closed in around it.  A large figure rose out of it, with the darkness cloaking it heavily, and looked at Yunalesca.  It was relatively handsome, in a dark, evil, and lord of the underworld type of way.  For Wakka, he smashed his hands onto the earth, and after a bit of rumbling, the earth itself molded into a giant, a Titan.  This Titan wasn't really wearing much, a loincloth/kilt, large shoulder guards, and leg bracers.  It held up an enormous hammer with edges on the hitting sections.  Acane summoned Ramuh, and he created a mountain of earth out of lightning, and on top of it he seemed not too impressive, but the way lightning seemed to bow before him was.  Selphie summoned Leviathan by spinning her nunchachu really fast above her head and Leviathan came out of the 'hole', a blue-green, long dragon with fins instead of wings.  Irvine summoned Vulcan by shooting a really high-powered beam up, and Vulcan climbed out of the explosion, a large dragon that could stand on two legs.  

  Kairi raised her staff to the air.  A dark symbol floated above, and something shot out, an airship of sorts.  It transformed into a giant robot with a large spike cannon and you could feel a smirk coming off it.  Tifa didn't bother summoning anything; she didn't feel as though she needed it.  Tidus' Solaris simply looked like a star fell down onto the ground, and got up in humanoid shape, radiating too much light to be seen directly, but it had a sword with many curvy blades coming out of it.  Luna emitted white light, but it was softer, and it was most definitely a she, while Solaris gave the impression of being a male.  Luna used two crescents that curved away from each other as a small hand-held weapon.  

  For Auron's summoning of Mars, he raised his blade, turned it so the point faced the ground, and hit the ground with it.  He kept hitting it, getting faster and faster until an actual drum sounded out, and a march came, and from behind him a man of immense musculature, size, and weaponry came forward.  This person smirked and raised every blade known of man, (and some yet unknown), since he had many arms.  

  Every summon charged and began beating on Yunalesca, sending her through two forms, but the third managed to send them away, but she only had a bit more health left.  Tifa ran in with Final Heaven to defeat it, but the tentacles that accompanied the Medusa-head style thing whacked her away.  Acronos summoned his Wyvern heartless to catch her before she flew off into space.  Maioko stepped forward and charged her own Final Heaven.  She was ready to use it, but Acronos felt the need to be helpful and summoned his keyblade, an idea popping into his head.  He was immensely surprised and shocked to find it blazing with multicolored lights, and the sprits of all summons called in that battle greeted him.  He shook it off and pointed the unsealing beam at Maioko's punch, making it go to a higher level of strength.  She gasped, but smiled at him.  He then transferred his keyblade's energy to her punch as well, and she used it, destroying Yunalesca.  She warned them that they'd just destroyed the last hope of Spira, but they took no heed and left.  

  The airship picked them up, and they saw Sin, a bit unhappy that the only way it could have died was seemingly gone.  Onboard, Acronos messed with the controls a bit and they headed to Bevelle again.  They gained entrance because the priestess who'd advised them in Guadosalam had been made captain of the guard for no apparent reason, and decided to let them in.  They conferred with the highest Maester, and when he heard the Final Aeon was dead, he sent himself to the Farplane.  After conferring with the fayth on how Sin might be defeated, everyone left, but Acronos stayed a little extra, claiming that he saw an item.

Acronos: "Okay, you asked me here, what do you need?"

Fayth: "Actually, it's more of what we both want."

Acronos: "I'm listening."

Fayth: "I know that you remember that the Tidus of this world will disappear when Yevon is defeated.  You don't want that to happen, do you?"

Acronos: "Nope, any ideas?"

Fayth: "Well, the only way to support a dream is through a dream, there's no way around it."

Acronos: "Hmm, but what if it isn't your dream anymore?  What if it's Yuna's dream, the dream of some pyreflies perhaps?"

Fayth: "That would be good, but how could we do that?"

Acronos: "Hmm, I think that if I make a really powerful sphere… Spheres preserve memories, right?  So if I create a sphere and infuse it with some of Tidus' essence…"

Fayth: "That might just work.  I think all you'd need is some of his blood, just a few drops, usually blood is the most closely associated with pyreflies, so even when it's a dream the blood is real."

Acronos: "Right-o, I'll just go to Macalania, catch some pyreflies, make a sphere, get some of Tidus' blood, infuse the sphere with it, and give it to him as he disappears."

Fayth: "That sounds almost sane, I think it might work.  Oh, here."

Acronos: "A big summon spell, cut in two?"

Fayth: "It's Bahumat Zero.  You can't summon it without the other half, which someone else has to have; it requires two people to summon Bahumat Zero.  Someone else _does _have the other half, so you'll have to find them."

Acronos: "Great…" Outside he found everyone waiting for him.

(O) Tidus: "We thought something had happened."

Acronos: "Well, maybe… We're heading to Macalania."

(O) Tidus: "Why?"

Acronos: "We just are, oh and older Tidus?"

(O) Tidus: "Yeah?"

Acronos: "Put out your hand and take off the glove. (Does so) good." He had his knife out, made a small cut, sheathed it, and used a small cylinder to collect the blood, all faster than blinking.

(O) Tidus: "Oww!  What was that for?"

Acronos: "If I told you, there'd be no interesting finale, so it's a secret." His eyes seemed to laugh.  They went to Macalania and he went to the spring.  There he spent a while to collect pyreflies.

Acronos: "Guys, go to the temples and get the items in the chambers of the fayth, go find the ultimate weapons, get the hidden Aeons, beat Belgemine, just go.  I'll be here a while, and I'll teleport on board when it's necessary." A long while later they all met up on board the airship, with each and every Final Fantasy Ten person having their ultimate weapon, including their younger copies.

(O) Tidus: "Sure took your time."

Acronos: "Yep, but it's gonna be worth it.  Lets go train, I know the perfect spot." 

  They went to the Omega ruins.  Nobody could see the sun, so no one knew how long he or she spent there.  However, everyone became a whole ton stronger during this time, and they headed towards the ending.  At the end of the place, they found some people facing Omega Weapon.  Everyone took up a stance and charged.  After a while, the thing became completely enraged and used a powerful attack it called 'Nova' to nearly kill everybody.  Everyone was on the ground, quite basically knocked out, and Acronos managed to stand up.  Kimahri managed to use Lancet to acquire Nova himself, but Omega unbound the circles on its back and unleashed an attack similar to Genesis.  Acronos was barely standing, beaten heavily, bruised, and bleeding just about everywhere.

Acronos: "I… won't… fall!  It's time to pull out all the stops, _Grand Finale_!"  Calling upon the full power of the Divine Luck stone, he disappeared and an enormous door rose from behind where he had been, and divided into three.  From the dark door, Acronos stepped out, holding a scythe-keyblade.  From the golden one, regular Acronos stepped out, holding his Test of Heart keyblade.  From the light door, another Acronos stepped out, almost tripping and then rubbing his head sheepishly.  This one was holding a staff-keyblade.  They all stood side-by-side, facing Omega Weapon, and it charged up Nova once more.  They all nodded to one another, smirked, and began the attack.  

  The dark Acronos focused entirely on a physical assault, the attacks vaguely reminiscent of Ars Arcanum.  Justice Acronos used energy attacks and other techniques.  Light Acronos was using magic like no tomorrow, blasting Omega with any spell that went through his head.  Finally, the beating took a brief pause, and Justice Acronos pointed his keyblade at Omega, in the direction of the keyhole.  Light and Dark became little fuzzy orbs of energy and went to the tip of the blade.  From the tip, a red orb and a blue orb came out, and light blessed blue, while darkness blessed red.  The two combined, and they shot out at full force.  From the direction of the keyhole, a beam shot out, the two connected and a large-scale explosion took place.  

  However, this wasn't the end of the technique.  Acronos rose up, emitting a ton of warm golden light.  Suddenly, his eyes opened from being closed and he charged, using every technique he knew, some he didn't, every magic, and every energy attack, all at once, with illusions doing the exact same thing.  After he finished, all that remained of Omega was a pile of ashes.  Regular Acronos stood there for a moment, wavering.

Acronos: "(Sounds about to pass out) Hah… I beat… you.  I…win!  Ugh…" He fell to the floor, unconscious from lack of any energy.

Maioko: "(Getting up, using Curaga on herself) Acronos!  Hey, are you okay?  Acronos?" The group that they'd seen fighting Omega was just now getting up, a little worn out themselves.  The guy with brown hair spoke up.

"I don't think he'll be getting up any time soon.  We were fighting that thing for days, and we barely did any damage at all.  I'm surprised he even managed to use all that power without killing himself." The blonde next to him spoke up.

"Squall, you've got to stop being such a pessimist, the kid will probably wake up in a day or something.  I'm actually not too surprised he used that sort of power, he's got a keyblade, and you remember how powerful Sora was."

Squall: "Yes, I suppose." The smaller girl with black hair spoke up.

"Oh, so you listen to advice from _him_, but not me?  Well, that's respectful."

Squall: "Have you earned that respect, Yuffie?"

Yuffie: "Who happens to save your butt each time you over-extend yourself against a heartless?"

Squall: "Hmm, I think Sephiroth has done that several times…"

Sephiroth: "Hey, don't drag me into this!  I don't feel like getting impaled with a shuriken again."

Yuffie: "Guys, the other people seem to have taken much worse damage than us, some are really badly hurt.  I think we'd better help them."

Squall: "We're six people, they have nineteen.  There's no way we can take all of them unless we take three people per person, and that still leaves out one person."

Maioko: "Ugh… I'll help.  I think I still have some mp left." She casts Curaga on Auron and Wakka. "That's all I've got."

Auron: "Hold on, I think I've got a few hi-potions." He uses them to revive a few other people.

Wakka: "We really need to restock, or at least borrow from those guys."

Squall: "I think that's enough people, do you know any way out of here?"

Blonde: "Yeah, I don't have enough energy to use my dark teleport for all of us."

Auron: "Ugh, I think if we can find a save sphere, we can go on board the airship and recuperate." They managed to get to the save sphere, barely, and boarded the airship.

Cid: "What the hell happened to all of you?"

Squall: "At Omega Ruins, the proprietor, Omega Weapon, decided we should leave and preferred using Nova to blow us out, instead of asking.  It was only thanks to that kid over there that we survived."

Auron: "We need to recuperate, is there any place to rest here?"

Cid: "Hmm, there's no place in particular for this many people to recuperate, so I think sending you to one of the temples should do it." He drops them off at Kilika, where they find enough places to rest.  After a few hours, everybody gets up, thanks to the healing abilities.

(O) Tidus: "I suppose it's thanks to you guys that we survived."

Squall: "It was nothing.  I think we should be on our way.  Cloud, would you mind getting a portal ready?"

Cloud: "Where to?"

Yuffie: "Don't tell me you don't know, we're following _you_!"

Cloud: "Oh yeah… hmm… I honestly can't sense any place we should go.  I get the strange feeling that we should stay right here if I want to find my light.  I also get the feeling that Yuffie might want to head to Hollow Bastion if she wants to find her light."

Yuffie: "Cloud, shut up!" Back inside, Tifa had just woken up, and had heard that.

Tifa: "No, it couldn't be.  My mind must be playing tricks on me, but what if…?  Aww hell, a trip outside couldn't be _that _bad. " She went outside as fast as possible, but that wasn't too fast since she was still injured, and saw all her friends.

Tifa: "O_O My, my friends?  Please let this not be some sort of sick game… " She walked over slowly, her injury hurting a lot.  Just as she was about to yell out and get their attention, someone jumped down from the roof and grabbed her, putting his hand over her mouth.  It was Lance.

Lance: "Now, now, we can't have you getting all your desires at once, now can we?" Tifa struggled as much as her body would allow, but eventually the knockout gas he was holding to her mouth got to her.

Lance: "Far easier than I thought.  Perhaps I should just destroy them right now and save myself the trouble of doing it later on.  Hmm, nah, I'd prefer a good challenge. " He looked at Tifa lying on the ground, prone.

Lance: "Hmm, perhaps I should have a little fun while I'm here? " As he reached down slowly, the wall next to him shook violently from someone punching it hard.  He jumped back very surprised.

Lance: "Well, if I am going to have fun, it definitely can't be here. " He again reached down and lifted Tifa onto his shoulders and prepared to teleport.  Meanwhile, Ifrit was watching over Acane, since she still hadn't gotten up yet.

Ifrit: "Sniff, sniff.  I smell evil intentions in the air, taint.  Hmm, usually where there's a sick person like the one I can smell, there's something to burn. Sniff, sniff, Ms. Tifa?  Oh boy." Ifrit ran to the source of the scent, using the shortest route possible.  That shortest route involved being on the other side of the wall in front of him.  It was a hut, so he just burnt right through it.  He came upon Lance about to teleport.

Ifrit: "Well, well, well.  What have we here?"

Lance: "Ah, the crazy one.  Blasphemy told me about you.  Why don't you just pass out and save me some trouble?"

Ifrit: "Nope, not happening.  On Blasphemy, I couldn't sense evil intentions, on you they're reeking off."

Lance: "Evil intentions?  What do you… holy s***, what was I about to do?!  (He drops Tifa as if she burnt, but catches her with magic)  Bleh, the darkness must be getting to me, I'm _never _that desperate for anything!  Thanks oh crazy Devil, I shall now take my leave to expend some dark energy.  Adieu!" He teleports.

Ifrit: "Ah, so being next to a completely insane person helps to put your insanity in perspective, eh?  What's the English term for it, ironic juxtaposition?  Okay, enough being smart for one day, or week, or month…" He goes back into the hut, fixing his 'door', puts Tifa on a nearby bed, and returns to watching over Acane.  Meanwhile, back with Cloud's group.

Yuffie: "So, lets head back to Hollow Bastion!"

Squall: "On second thought, it might be a better idea to stay here.  We're still hurt and such."

Yuffie: "Squall, you never want to have fun."

Squall: "My idea of fun is different from yours, get used to it."

Cloud: "Sigh.  Lets ask which hut is open."

Sephiroth: "(Wanting to avoid the argument) I'll go with you." The brunette known as Aerith speaks up.

Aerith: "I'll stay here, they sometimes listen to me." The blonde known as Cid yells.

Cid: "I ain't sticking' around, lets go!" They find some rooms and go to rest.  Back with older Tidus, he overhears some people talking about how they know where Sin is, it was heading to Bevelle.

(O) Tidus: "Guys, we've got to go, they've spotted Sin!  Now's as good a time as any to implement our strategy."

(O) Auron: "I suppose."

(O) Yuna: "But all our younger friends and counterparts are here, injured badly!"

(O) Auron: "We'll just have to leave them behind then.  This _was_ our fight to begin with."

(O) Tidus: "I agree with Auron on this one, it'll be safer if they're here instead of with us."

(O) Wakka: "But Acronos would help us out a lot, ya?  He's almost beaten Sin several times now!"

Kimahri: "Keyblade master strong, but now hurt.  Cannot fight while hurt.  Needs sleep anyway."

Rikku: "Yeah, I know Acronos is probably stronger than any one of us, but as a group we can still beat Sin.  Lets just do it!"

Group: "Right!" They went aboard the airship.

Yuffie: "Hmm, do you think we should help them?"

Squall: "I don't know, it _is _their battle."

Aerith: "I don't think it's a good idea, we're too are injured." Back in Acronos' cabin, Maioko got up from the bed nearby.

Maioko: "Figures that they'd put me next to Acronos.  He should wake up now. Hey Acronos, wake up.  (No reaction) Acronos, I said wake up!  (Nothing) Great, you put everything you had and more into that attack and you're probably not gonna get up for a while.  Guess I'll have to take up navigator too, or maybe I can stick that on Acane." She sat on the side of his bed and leaned against the wall, resting.  At one point, she decided to open the window, since it was getting rather warm.  Acronos, while still keeping his eyes shut, and most obviously asleep, began humming.

Maioko: "Huh, are you awake yet?" His humming turned into the hymn they'd always heard when inside the temples or something.  Maioko looked at him strangely, but then she heard it coming from the sky.  Soon, it seemed all of Spira was singing.  She joined in as well.  However, the singing suddenly stopped, Sin had fired an enormous attack, and the results were visible from space.  All singing stopped, and everyone waited with baited breath.  Suddenly, all the tension stopped, it was quiet, nothing moved.  Then, everything just seemed to go back to normal.  Maioko shook her head.

Maioko: "Looks like they won." A few hours later, the guardians came back, a little worse for the wear, but still in one piece.

(O) Tidus: "We won!"

(O) Auron: "Barely."

Rikku: "Hey, all that matters is that we won.  Nice rendition of Blitz Ace, though, Tidus.  Without that, we probably would have been toast."

(O) Yuna: "Indeed, all of our skills were impressive."

(O) Tidus: "Hey, you're the one who Grand Summoned the Magus Sisters to use Delta Attack, that was the one that killed Sin."

(O) Yuna: "(Blush) Well, without all our efforts, I am certain even my summon would have done next to nothing."

Squall: "Hey, back already?"

Cloud: "You beat Sin?"

(O) Auron: "Yes.  We decided to rest here for a time." Nothing happened, so everybody went to sleep.  The next morning Maioko awoke to the sun rising.

Maioko: "Yawn!  That was a good nap.  Hmm, where's Acronos?  Probably getting breakfast." She stepped outside and was shocked by what she saw.  There was a small field nearby, and Acronos was using every technique in his arsenal, summoning, working out, one would have expected him to collapse after a moment of that kind of training.

Maioko: "I was expecting you to be eating, not attempting suicide."

Acronos: "… Not suicide, training!" He continued, pushing himself further and further.

Maioko: "This isn't training, training is actually sane!"

Acronos: "But I need to push myself to a higher level, fast!  I can't collapse every time I use Grand Finale, and it has to be available!  I need to be able to sustain it!"

Maioko: "Geez.  That reminds me, what level are you on, anyway?"

Acronos: "Hmm… I think I'm on level 30 currently.  I think that's the average level for everyone too.  Auron's level 31, Tifa's 32, and you're at level 30 as well."

Maioko: "Only in the 30's?  I kinda expected that we'd be in the 90's after all the training we've done!"

Acronos: "(Doing one-fingered push-ups) Yeah, we've done a ton of training, but this is based off of absolute potential, not the same stuff everyone else's system is based off of."

Maioko: "Huh?"

Acronos: "(Using a tree as a sword, begins slashing) Well, for some, they reach level 100, and can't progress any further.  They only can't progress because they don't know what's next.  The system of leveling I use is saying that I'm 70 levels away from reaching my ultimate potential.  Huh?  Make that 69."

Maioko: "Yeesh, so what's next?"

Acronos: "We go inside Sin, kill Yevon, get outside Sin, older Yuna sends the Aeons, and I use my omni-sphere to keep older Tidus existing."

Maioko: "All in one day?"

Acronos: "If possible, that's my goal." Meanwhile, Tifa had just woken up from the knockout gas, (strong stuff, neh?) and looked around.  Finding the surroundings safe, she got up silently and walked out.  She then saw Acronos and Maioko talking while Acronos did Hell training.  She shook her head and went over to them.  Mid-way, Squall stepped out from a hut, grumbling about needing to find breakfast whether it was cooked or still living.  Tifa just stopped in her tracks and looked at him.

Tifa: "S-Squall?"

Squall: "Yeah, what of… Tifa, that you?"

Tifa: "(Nods)"

Squall: "It's great to see you!  I thought you might have died or something when the heartless came!"

Tifa: "(Weakly) Oh, you know me, I'm not the kind of person to give up."

Squall: "Hmm, I suppose not… Didn't Cloud say something about finding his light here?  Could he have been talking about…? So, what've you been up to lately?"

Tifa: "Well, I was trapped on Destiny Islands for a while, but when Acronos, the kid over there, showed up, I decided traveling with him would be a nice change of scenery.  I've been helping him and his ragtag band of warriors to seal various worlds.  What of you guys?"

Squall: "Well, after Hollow Bastion, we went to Traverse Town and stayed there for a while.  We met the keyblade master, Sora, there, and after he freed Hollow Bastion, we decided to stay there.  After most worlds were sealed, we were stuck there.  Cid came by with Cloud, and Sephiroth later turned up training somewhere nearby."

Tifa: "(Trying to hide excitement, succeeding) So, that all?  Sounds pretty interesting compared to teaching a bunch of kids of a tropical paradise.  So, everyone from our world's together I suppose?  That's good.  Hey, I know you're the I-travel-alone type, but did you take anyone with you?"

Squall: "Yeah, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, and Sephiroth.  We all have to watch each other's backs."

Tifa: "Oh, so Cloud felt like sticking at Hollow Bastion?"

Squall: "What are you, kidding?  He's the whole reason we're on this quest to begin with!  Said he's looking for his 'light', or something along those lines.  We all went with him because we were searching for people close to us too.  Well, except Aerith and Sephiroth, they just went for fun, and Sephiroth probably just wanted to laugh at Cloud."

Tifa: "Cool.  So Aerith and Cloud hooked up yet?"

Squall: "No, nowhere near it.  In fact, it's never going to happen, unless of course Aerith suddenly becomes a heartbreaker and Sephiroth looses his honor, and you know the likelihood of _that _happening."

Tifa: "You always had the strange habit of not getting to the point…"

Squall: "Oh, Aerith and Sephiroth hooked up a while ago."

Tifa: "WHAT!?  He's the guy who killed her!  I mean, they actually _do _make a rather cute couple, but still…"

Squall: "That's what I said, but she just went on about forgiving for past errors, him having changed, all that stuff, you know."

Tifa: "Hmm, that's odd, but I guess this _is _Aerith we're talking about.  Umm, where is everyone anyway?"

Squall: "Well, Yuffie bunks with me because we fight well together, Aerith and Sephiroth are bunking over there, and Cloud and Cid are stuck together with them.  Cloud probably left to sleep in the woods based on the company he would be keeping.  I think that's Cid on the roof, probably about to howl at the moon-"

Cid: "I heard that!"

Squall: "So?"

Cid: "Why I outta, Tifa!  That you?"

Tifa: "Cid, you crazy mechanic, how've you been?"

Cid: "Great, I found something to replace trying to get into space.  Since we can go into space, I've been working with gummi parts to get through space the best."

Tifa: "If it isn't one flight, it's another, right?"

Cid: "Yeah.  Hey, have you seen Spike yet?  I think he's been looking for you, but the Psycho and I scared him into the woods."

Tifa: " 'Psycho'?"

Squall: "His name for Sephiroth."

Acronos: "Hey, Tifa!  What's up?"

Tifa: "Chatting with some old friends."

Cid: "Hey, you've got a keyblade, who're you?"

Acronos: "The name's Acronos, resident keyblade master."

(O) Tidus: "Hey guys, lets go, we've got Sin to beat."

Tifa: "Just a second, I need to find someone."

Acronos: "What's he like, some basic details."

Cid: "Spike likes using a way too huge sword."

Acronos: "That's enough.  (Yelling loud enough for anyone to hear) **_UNATTENDED GIANT SWORDS!!_**" There was a strange rumbling, and a huge hole was ripped through the jungle foliage and Cloud ran out with an insane glint in his eyes.

Cloud: "**_WHERE?!_**"

Acronos: "Sorry, just had to get you over here really quickly."

Cloud: "Why might that be, and who are you?"

Acronos: "In reverse order, I'm Acronos, and that's why. (Points at a gaping Tifa)"

Cloud: "T-Tifa?" Both stood there, gaping for a few moments.

Acronos: "Okay, that's enough gaping time.  Guess, I'll put things in gear" He edged over towards Cloud, noticing that Maioko was heading towards Tifa.  They nodded to each other, and at the exact same moment shoved the two at each other.  They collided, embraced, realized where they were, and jumped apart.

Cloud: "(Facing away) So, Uhh, how've you been?"

Tifa: "(Same) Umm, just fine, you?"

Cloud: "Great, no troubles at all."

Squall: "(Watching exchange) I can't believe it, they were looking through all of interspace for each other, and when they meet, they can't even look at the other."

Cid: "(Shakes head) Spike never _could _express his emotions."

(O) Tidus: "Guys, we kinda have to beat down Sin?"

Cloud & Tifa: "Lets go.  (Blush)"

Acronos: "Great…  Tifa, if you want to stay here a while..."

Tifa: "N-no, I don't mind heading off into a battle."

Maioko: "Look, even Acronos, the guy whose brain stops at the mere _mention_ of love, can tell that you just want to stay here a while.  Just get to talking about old times or something." 

Acronos: "Right, lets go kick Sin's ass." To save space, lets just say that much ass kicking occurred, and each and every Aeon, and even Yevon had to be destroyed, along with Seymour beforehand, and this time he finally was defeated.  Older Yuna sent them all, and older Auron along with them, (mainly because it was just his time to go).  Finally, everything was sent, and older Tidus began to fade.

(O) Tidus: "Yuna, I've got to go." She shook her head.

Acronos: "Not happening dude."

(O) Tidus: "Huh?  Without the dream of the fayth..."

Acronos: "You don't need that, all you need is this." He held up the omni-sphere, which felt really heavy.  He threw it at Tidus and it connected.  It shone golden yellow like the Sun, changed into a strange J-shape, and replaced his necklace.

Acronos: "You live, you live, Muahahahaha!"

(O) Tidus: "What did you, never mind.  With you, it's better not to ask."

Acronos: "Right.  Well, I think that about wraps up this world."

(O) Yuna: "We can't thank you enough."

Maioko: "No trouble."

Acronos: "Hey Rikku, mind lending me a few items?"

Rikku: "Sure, take them." Acronos fixed his computer and headed back to Kilika.  Tifa said she'd keep going with them.  Cloud smiled.

Cloud: "Yeah, we still have to look for Yuffie and Squall."

Acronos: "That reminds me, you might want to head back to Hollow Bastion, Yuffie." They went on board the gummi ship.

Acane: "Next stop, Devil May Cry!"

Acronos: "Well, at least this world will take less time."

Auron: "Actually, according to universal time, we only spent two days on that world."  Everyone looks at him, gaping.

Acronos: "Uhh, Devil May Cry then.  Guys, I feel hyper, buckle up." There was a brief frenzy to grab the nearest seatbelt, and then the ship took off at full speed.  Ding!  They were going really fast, but Acronos was making an effort not to make it too dangerous, but Auron remembered something.

Auron: "(Yelling over the noise of traveling) We need to re-stock our items!  We're low!"

Acronos: "(Yelling) Okay, fine, let's turn around and use the warp!" They did so and headed back to Traverse Town.  Upon reaching there, they jumped out of the Gummi ship with ease.

Selphie: "Well, I must say that that particular ride wasn't that bad."

Maioko: "Yes, excellent flying, not one chance at a painful death."

Acronos: "(Rubbing back of head sheepishly) Heh.  Thanks, I think."

Auron: "I'll take care of the items."

Acane: "I'm coming with you, I don't trust you to pick up enough ethers." They went off.

Selphie: "Great, time to be spent doing nothing."

Acronos: "Poker?" This made several people very happy, but some still were left with nothing to do.  Acronos gave the cards to the players and thought a bit.

Irvine: "Why don't we just split up and walk around, that's always good."

Acronos: "No, this is supposed to be a quick stop, not long enough for travel."

Kairi: "With Auron and Acane, I think we'll be waiting here a while."

Acronos: "Good point, so lets split up I suppose, meet back here in an hour." Everyone went his or her separate way.  Acronos went to sharpen his knife, Kairi went to go whack some stuff into oblivion because she felt she'd been slacking on her training, Tifa went to test out her summon (play with it is the more appropriate term since it was very cute), Yuna went to test the limits of her white magic, Irvine went as high up as possible and began the target practice of shooting really small objects, Selphie took out her old jump-rope and began skipping, Wakka began throwing his ball against the wall to amuse himself and train his strength and catching, Lulu pulled out a copy of 'War and Peace' and opened it to the middle of it, and only Maioko and Tidus were left to play poker.  From out of the darkness, Malfoy came out and wandered around, hoping to find something to increase his magic just enough to kick Blasphemy's ass.  He stumbled upon Lulu.

Malfoy: "Sigh, little girl, do you have any idea where I can find anything on increasing magic around here?"

Lulu: "… I don't know.  I could duel you though, I _am _an accomplished Black Mage."

Malfoy: "Why not, not like I have anything better to do." They took up stances, and Malfoy took out his wand.  Lulu had her palm out in front of her.  Malfoy used a small stunning spell, but Lulu just whacked it away as if he'd thrown a twig lightly.

Lulu: "Anything better?"

Malfoy: "(Raised eyebrow) Well, at least you're not weak." They began to trade their most powerful spells, but neither could really outdo the other.  Finally they both used their killing spells, too into the magic to notice, and both cancelled each other out.  They shrugged and continued blasting away at each other with magic.  Finally they ran out of mp and sat down.

Malfoy: "Good job, I haven't had a duel like that one in quite some time!"

Lulu: "I haven't met anyone completely equal to me in magical strength in some time either."

Malfoy: "The trouble is that neither of us can go past a certain level, even with your creative magic, you can't go too far, something limits us."

Lulu: "Yes, that's troubled many a Black Mage, nobody knows how to pass this limit yet."

Malfoy: "I hope we both discover it and face each other once more, that would truly be something to look forward to." Acronos sat up slowly, putting away his knife and whetstone.

Acronos: "Sorry, overheard.  Perhaps the thing is to use the element itself in the attack, not just an attack based upon that element."

Malfoy: "Elaborate."

Acronos: "Well, take Firaga for example, that's a fire elemental attack, right?  (All nod) Well that's the thing, it's an _elemental_ attack, not the element itself."

Lulu: "I still don't get what you're saying."

Acronos: "Hmm, well… what if you used fire purely, without anything else, no order, nothing but using the direct power of fire itself?"

Malfoy: "So you're saying my attacks are merely my magical energies being influencing an element, not the other way around?"

Acronos: "I think so."

Malfoy: "Interesting, care to show us what you mean hands-on?" Acronos is shocked.

Malfoy: "You don't really know yourself."

Acronos: "Hmm…  Well, it might be easier if I knew what I specialize in… time magic?  Okay, I'll try that. " He closes his eyes and slowly and aura pulses around him.  It has no real color in particular, and seems not to have any emotions attached to it either.  Without wanting to, Acronos' symbol hand traces a rune in the air and the area in front of him distorts extremely, until a person is standing on it, Leon.

Leon: "What the hell am I doing here?" Acronos focuses again and sends him back.

Acronos: "I think that's what you're looking for."

Malfoy: "Hmm… that might just work.  I'd like to see an attack spell done like that."

Lulu: "Interesting… I didn't know you specialized in time magic."

Acronos: "Neither did I." Malfoy shrugs, thanks them and heads off.  Auron and Acane come back bickering about some random thing, and everyone leaves.  Acronos warps them to FFX, and then goes from there.  Again he drives sanely and they get there in one piece.

Acronos: "Now how are we going to land this?  It appears we're over New York, or a copy of it at least."

Maioko: "Wonder if my home's represented?"

Acane: "Doubt it.  Try over the park, less people might notice." They landed in the park, getting as close to the ground as possible, and then jumping.

Wakka: "Where's a save point when you need one?" They all notice Acronos, and he's looking around.  It's weird though, since he's crouched down and he sniffed the air.

Acronos: "Argh that smell, it's like acid or something, I know the word, what is it… (Saying it in a feral growl) _Taint_…" His eyes become reddish.

Maioko: "Acronos, your energy just spiked up heavily, mostly dark though."

Acronos: "There are Devils and Demons nearby, prepare yourselves!  Aww who cares, they're just blood to be cleaned off my blade anyway." He suddenly turns and notices some Marionettes, (Human-sized and shaped puppets) heading towards them, but they're possessed by evil spirits and are carrying crescent blades and daggers.

Acronos: "(Slightly evil voice) Hah, Marionettes!  I thought they'd all died on Mallet Island!  No matter, they're all gonna die either way!" He jumps forward at high speeds and cuts one in two, jumps back, slashes the others a few more times, jumps again, downward slashes, and does a horizontal finishing strike.  Nobody moves as he walks back with some red orbs following him.

Acronos: "(Normal) Yeesh, Devil side's getting a bit stronger then usual."

Maioko: "Whoa!  Acronos, are you absolutely _sure _you're not evil?"

Acronos: "I mentioned this before, I'm the element that's the cross between dark and light, so I may tend to act evil every so often, but my intentions are good."

Maioko: "Okay, because that was scary."

Auron: "And apparently not enough, they're still coming, but they appear a bit stronger this time around.  These ones are of different make, under the influence of fire."

Acronos: "(Sour) Fetishes.  More blood." He jumps forward, but someone else has already cut the one he'd been aiming for in half.  He doesn't even look as he slashes the next one a few times.  The two slash the Devils a few more times.

Irvine: "Are we gonna end up not needed at all?"

Maioko: "Make yourself useful then." She jumps in and smashed one of the Fetish's heads in.  Everyone walks in and attacks, but by this time there were nearly no more Fetishes.  Finally there were no more, and everyone looked towards the other person, a man wearing a red trench coat with white hair.  He calmly pointed the gun at Acronos' head and his finger started to pull the trigger.

Red: "Sweet dreams, Devil." He pulled the trigger while everyone watched in shock.

Riku: "Well…?"

Well what?

Riku: "How does Acronos' head explode?"

Do I usually let my character's heads explode?

Acronos: "(With the gun still at his head) You're certainly making it seem that way!"

Red: "Shut up."

Dante, you can put down the gun down now, Acronos is like you.  He's a hunter.

Dante: "Oh, sorry man, too used to killing Devils."

Acronos: "(Relieved not to have a new hole in his head) Forget about it."

Maioko: "Dante, don't you mean the star of both Devil May Cry's?"

Yep, the one and the same, felt like adding him early.

Dante: "Hey, why are you introducing me here instead of in the next chapter?"

Dunno, felt like it.

Narrator: "Do you enjoy causing me pain and suffering by making me recite all this?"

To an extent, yes.

Riku: "Hey, what's up with that person who had my name?"

Rikku: "My name's different from yours, and I'm a girl!"

Riku: "Yeah, well that's obvious, you're kinda not wearing much."

Rikku: "(Slaps him) Shut up! (Is hit by her own slap) Oww!  What gives?"

Sorry, some random law or something must be misreading your name.

Riku: "(Holding cheek) What about me?"

Sigh, all right!  I'll give you a cameo next chapter, happy?

Riku: "Yeah!  I wasn't even asking for that, but Hell Yeah!"

Great…

Sora: "Can I get a cameo too?"

Hmm, I still don't know anything about Kingdom Hearts II, I can't really give you much, but perhaps it would be better if you were imprisoned, hmm, that could actually work…

Sora: "Oh boy."

Acane: "Will that be another cameo chapter?"

Not entirely, but it should be shorter since I won't be following any plot for the next one.

Dante: "What, are you saying my games don't have a plot?"

No, not that, but think about it, none of your games have anything to do with a park.  I'm gonna write a fanfic within a fanfic.

Acronos: "You've already done that, multiple times."

Maioko: "That's why your stories are so long!"

Blasphemy: "Are you going to make it a habit to introduce your characters to their enemies on a friendly basis?"

Sorta, I think I'll include a few others, but I'll save Oni for a bit later since he won't want to be friendly and will be more interested in destroying my characters, but I'll leave that for later.  Oh yeah, make sure to review, (It's the little button to the lower left, just click it, sign in, and write something you'd like to send to me)


	13. Devil May Cry, or in this case, Die!

Well, here's the new chapter!

Acronos: "I thought you said it would be shorter!"

I did, I honestly thought it would be.  I actually skimped a bit on the battle details and such.  I'm surprised it ended up like this.

Riku: "Hmm, a bit of a short cameo.  And my girlfriend to be is evil!"

Sienna: "(Rapier to throat) Now what was that, Riku?"

Riku: "(Laughs nervously) Uhh, nothing?"

Yes!  Now that he's whipped he can't do a damn thing to annoy me, Bwahahaha!

Sora: "(Behind bars) I don't like being in prison _or _war!"

Sorry man, I figured as much, but I already told you that if you were imprisoned things might go smoother.

Kairi: "(Appears behind him) Are you sure you don't like it back here?  They gave you a PS2!"

Blasphemy: "She has a point, I didn't intend for you to be tortured, just held in captivity."

Lance: "If I remember carefully, the boss-man only told us to make sure the worlds weren't sealed and stuff.  Feel free to walk around the castle if you want."

Zidane: "No!  He'll eat my food!"

Sora: "**FOOD**?  **_WHERE_**?!"

Oh boy.

Dante: "This chapter is okay, but it kinda doesn't feel as good as you usually do."

Yeah, I know, it sucks, but at least it gets a few points across.

Devil: "Finally I get to play an actual part!"

Archangel: "Yes, and me too, though not as large."

Disclaimer: "Author does not own any concept from a game, only his own.  Author does not claim ownership of anything even remotely legally licensed, beep!"

Riku: "It lives?"

Yeah, I fixed it up a bit.

Maioko: "(Reads a bit) This is okay, but you're lacking a bit in the humor."

Wait until you read the ending, now if you'll excuse me, (leaves)

Acronos: "Where's he off to?"

Narrator: "He wants to escape before anyone reads the ending."

Acronos: "Uh-oh."

  When we last left the characters, I gave you a cliffhanger by having a man in a red trench coat and white hair level a gun at Acronos' head and pulled the trigger.  I suppose you expect me to say that Acronos dodged it, right?  Well that isn't what happened!  

  The gun was about a foot away, and Acronos is only capable of dodging bullets if he knows the gun's about to be fired.  I doubt even an Agent from the Matrix could dodge at that close of a range.  

  Anyway, all Acronos was capable of was going forward a bit so the bullet didn't go through his brain entirely.  He fell to the ground, blood oozing from his skull.  

  The guy spun his gun and put it back into its holster.  Every single person there stood gaping at the corpse that had once been the keyblade master.

Acane: "(In shock) He... died?  How...?"

Maioko: "(Unable to move or think)"

Red: "Hmm?  You've never seen a dead body or something?"

Tidus: "... (Gathering rage)... You b******!  Acronos was our friend and you!  You... killed him... (Sad)"

Red: "(Raised eyebrow) You're friends with a Devil?"

Acane: "One-third Devil..."

Red: "(Nonchalant) Damn.  Oh well."

Maioko: "(Regaining feeling, mainly rage) 'Oh well'?  'OH WELL'!?  What the hell kind of merciless killer _are _you!?"

Red: "Name's Dante.  I'm a Devil Hunter."

Selphie: "(Sadly) That doesn't change that Acronos is dead."

Dante: "Nah, doubt it."

Group: "Huh?"

Dante: "Hmm… 3...2...1... He's up." Acronos, while still on the ground, sort of shakes his head.  He gets up slowly, his eyes red but his demeanor calm.

Acronos: "Oww that hurt!"

Dante: "A bullet to the head kinda does that."

Acronos: "(Shakes his head) I suppose you'd know.  Huh?  Not gonna attempt to cut me in two?"

Dante: "Nope.  Sorry about the bullet, I'm just too used to hunting any and all Devils."

Acronos: "(New Yorker style) Fughetta bout it."

Dante: "Cool.  Name's Dante Sparda, proprietor of Devil Never Cry.  You?"

Acronos: "I'm Acronos, the keyblade master."

Dante: "(Smirking) You don't have a last name?"

Acronos: "(Tauntingly) I do, but if I told you it wouldn't be as interesting."

Dante: "That's okay I guess, Acronos no name keyblade master.  Hey wait, keyblade master?  Oh, I've heard of you-"

Acronos: "Who hasn't?"

Dante: "(raised eyebrow) anyway, I was gonna say that I can help you out.  Since you're a third Devil, even more than before.  Have you ever Devil Triggered?"

Acronos: "Yeah, once or twice, but I can't control it yet." He turns to see the group again gaping, but this time at his apparent resurrection.

Acronos: "(Notices) Uhh, a thing to note with us part-Devils.  If we have enough energy, we can heal from anything.  Since my brain wasn't ripped open, I was capable of healing in a moment."

Dante: "Yeah, head-shots usually kill just about anything." Maioko knew this was one of those occasions where she was expected to jump on Acronos and berate him for nearly dying, only to save some dignity.  She was restraining herself, but immensely surprised.

Acane: "Yay, you're alive!" She jumped forward and hugged him.  Selphie followed, since they both are the hugging type, and everyone else just went and patted him on the shoulder in a friendly manner.  Maioko got over her shock and did the same.

Acronos: "(Under much pressure from hugs and people surrounding him) Ahh, I didn't know I meant so much!  (Joking) I feel loved."

Acane: "Of course, if you died, who'd seal the worlds and stuff?  Well okay, Sora can do that, but you _are _the only keyblade master so far."

Acronos: "Sigh."

Dante: "Anyway, follow me." He sauntered out of the park and found a lady in black leather that had long, blonde hair, longer even than Acronos'.  Dante addressed her familiarly.

Dante: "Hey Trish."

Trish: "Hey Dante.  Ready for some hunting?"

Dante: "Sorry babe, finished quicker than I thought, maybe coming early wasn't the great idea I first thought it was."

Trish: "Damn.  Oh well... Who're the kids?"

Dante: "The one with the blood on his head's the keyblade master.  Dunno the rest, except that that one gets ticked really quick."

Tidus: "(Indignantly) No I don't!  Well, okay, maybe I do."

Trish: "Don't tell me, you wanna help them out, right?"

Dante: "(smirking) You read me like a book babe."

Trish: "How though, I only took my motorcycle."

Dante: "Hmm, it seems Alastor _was _right in telling me to take the pickup."

Acronos: "Riding around in a pickup in New Jersey, or wherever we are?  (Laughs evilly and rubs hands) I'm gonna like this!" Dante just shakes his head mildly.  Kairi jumps in shotgun, while everyone else stays in the back, except for Tifa who decided to go with Trish's motorcycle.  

  Trish revved up her engine and zoomed off, cackling.  Dante made the pickup go as fast as possible, but it just wasn't fast at all with the weight on it.

Acronos: "Hey Dante!  Wanna go faster?"

Dante: "Hell yeah, but I didn't put any nitrous in this car."

Acronos: "With what I'm gonna do, you're gonna wonder why nitrous is slow!  Haste!" The truck zoomed forward at an insane speed, terrifying everyone else, but making Acronos and Dante laugh like little kids.  When caught up with Trish, she was incredulous.  After the momentary shock, she reprimanded them and ordered them to slow down.

Dante: "Now there's only one answer a self-respecting Devil such as myself can give.  I don't wanna!" Cue the anime falls and sweat-drops.

Trish: "Don't care, but I don't feel like being blamed for _you _running over half the population!" Dante slows down, a boyish groan escaping his and Acronos' mouths.  Acronos sat back down, alone.  

  He'd chosen a corner to think for a while.  A bit odd to switch from maniacal laughter to deep thought in a moment, huh?  Anyway, Maioko was milling over what had just happened.  

  Acronos had nearly died, but didn't, showcasing another dark power she didn't know, and Acane had been the first to hug him.

Maioko: "Yeesh, why'd she jump on him like that?  She doesn't strike me as the hugging type.  _Getting jealous, are we?_  Not _you _again.  _I'm back.  Anyway, who is she to attack someone _you've _clearly claimed?  _I don't claim ownership of Acronos, it's not like he's _mine, _we're just friends, remember?  

  _Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, lying to yourself is just going to make it worse... _Make what worse?  _The rejection of course!  You're letting your chance slip away, and eventually you'll realize I've been telling the truth this whole time and you'll go to tell him, but find him already in love!  That's really gonna suck, eh?  _...  I'm just going to go talk to him.  Oh, and shut up. " Maioko was mildly shaken from this conversation with the annoying voice, and just needed something to do that didn't involve her mind.

Maioko: "Hey Acronos."

Acronos: "Hey, what's up?  You seem shaken by something."

Maioko: "Wow he's good It's nothing.  Anyway, can I talk to you a while?"

Acronos: "(Sits up, goes into listening mode) Sure, what's up?"

Maioko: "Nothing much, just wanna chat if you don't mind. (Acronos nods approval) Anyway, Uhh... What's it like being a third Devil?  You know, getting shot in the head and living?"

Acronos: "... Umm, kinda odd.  I mean, I don't feel any different in particular, but I know my eyes are still red and my energy is mainly dark.  I think I can feel a bit more power than usual, and a bit of a desire to kill.  

  As to getting shot and living, my head just hurt and I felt like you usually do when you're hurt and someone casts Cure on you, that strange feeling that you should be in pain but you're not, except without the warmth."

Maioko: "So, no extreme urges to slaughter everyone?"

Acronos: "I already went past that phase.  When my Devil side first woke up, while I was a kid, there was an immense urge to destroy everything and laugh maniacally over the corpses.  Of course, as a kid, I didn't, and still don't, want to kill anyone unless I absolutely have to.  I tried to suppress it like dust under a rug, but that wasn't about to happen.  

  Finally I learnt to meditate properly and I dealt with it.  I separated myself from it and connected my rage to it, so it would have a place.  I sound crazy, but just so long as I'm no threat to anyone, I'm happy."

Maioko: "Wow.  You've got a strong will."

Acronos: "(Sheepishly) Thanks." They continued talking for a long while, and when Dante pulled up to his office, they jumped out and continued talking.  Under similar circumstances were Auron and Acane, but they were bickering happily.  

  Acronos and Maioko sat on a nearby pool table and continued talking about who knows what.  Dante talked with Trish for a moment about all this, and then went to chat with Acronos, but found him chatting with Maioko.

Dante: "Oh boy.  They're really into this.  Sigh, kids.  I guess I'll leave the lovebirds alone.  (Notes that just about everyone is talking to each other) Oh great. " He went up to Tifa, hoping to get someone's opinion.

Dante: "Hey, any idea when they're going to stop?"

Tifa: "Unless something loud and drastic happens that requires immediate attention, not until night."

Dante: "Crap.  (Boyish evil grin) Guess it's time to see what my rocket can do."

Trish: "You don't know what you just unleashed."

Tifa: "I actually think I might. (Remembers Cid, shivers)" Dante was going to go find his old rocket that he'd stuffed ten pounds of gunpowder into, but a loud yawn greeted him.

Acronos: "Sleepy."

Maioko: "Okay.  Dante, got a place to stay?"

Dante: "Ahh!  Not for so many people!"

Acronos: "Not even if we sleep on the floor?"

Dante: "Well, that might work, but don't expect to get much sleep for a while, some of the better jobs come at this hour."

Acronos: "Okay." They all continue chatting further until midnight, when several people just fell asleep.  Momentarily pausing their conversation, Acronos and Maioko took a moment to put those asleep into sleeping bags. 

  Just as they finished putting Tidus and Yuna into their bags, Maioko blinked a few times, looked really tired, and fell asleep.  Acronos caught her.

Acronos: "Whoa!  Watch out!  (Quieter) Sleep well." He finds her a sleeping bag and places her there.  He felt really tired, and noticed that Maioko was still gripping his leg.

Acronos: "Well, sleep is usually a good idea." He pulled out a sleeping bag and crawled in.  Somehow, Maioko wrapped an arm around him, looking very comfortable.  Acronos sighed and went to sleep.  Dante looked around.

Dante: "Okay, that's enough.  Time to get some sleep myself.  " Everyone else had fallen asleep, so he jumped in bed and fell asleep himself.  The next morning Dante woke up to the sun.

Dante: "Ah, another fine day of business.  Probably no Devils out right now, but who cares. " He walked out calmly and met up with Trish mid-way.

Trish: "Good morning Dante."

Dante: "Yawn!  Hey Trish, bright day, neh?"

Trish: "Yep.  Lets go check on the munchkins."

Tidus: "(Walking by) We are _not _munchkins!"

Dante: "Do you enjoy barging in on people's conversations?"

Tidus: "(Sarcastic) Yes, it is one of my twisted pleasures." He walks away muttering in the Al Bhed language about idiotic Devil Hunters.

Dante: "Did I just get out-insulted by a kid?"

Trish: "(Holding back giggles) I think so."

Dante: "Oh boy, I need to get into another bar-fight, they usually have good insults."

Trish: "Can't get drunk now, you still have to help the part-Devil keyblade master."

Dante: "Right, almost forgot." They went downstairs, with Trish stopping by the bathroom to comb her hair.

Dante: "Morning all." Everyone responded in kind.  Acronos and Maioko continued chatting away.

Dante: "Hey lovebirds!  (They jump away from each other, surprised, and Maioko growls at him) I need the keyblade master a bit, mind giving him up a while?"

Maioko: "See you in a bit, Acronos." He goes off with Dante so he can give him a key chain.  Trish comes over, still combing her hair.

Trish: "Hey.  Need a comb?"

Maioko: "(Examines hair) Well, maybe." Trish offers her a comb and Maioko begins brushing through her hair.  After quite a while, she complains of the knots.

Maioko: "Ugh, I've got a ton of tangles.  When Acronos gets out I'm gonna ask him to set up the bathhouse."

Trish: "(Devilish smile) You two like each other, eh?  Have you seduced him yet?"

Maioko: "WHAT?!  First off, I don't even like him in that way.  Second off, what am I supposed to say? (Acronos steps out, looking extremely tired from trying to control the full force of his Devil side, and is about to say something, his eyes changing between the usual brown to rust, to crimson) 'Acronos, come, we both love one another.  Let us then join in the bonds of flesh that a man and woman are capable of'." 

  Trish smirks evilly.  You should see Acronos right now, his eyes are _huge_!  One eye's twitching mildly and his mouth is hanging open, slack-jawed.

Trish: "Not bad, but a little old-fashioned and kinda weird.  First off, you gotta make your voice seductive."

Maioko: "(Does so) Like this?"

Trish: "Yep.  Now, be more blunt and direct too."

Maioko: "So what would I say: 'I love you.  Please come and lets-'"

Trish: "Hold on, we've got kids around, so don't be _too_ blunt."

Maioko: "Enough of this, it's not like I'm ever gonna say that to Acronos."

Trish: "(Evil smirk) You just did." 

(Are somebody's eyes supposed to get that large?  Narrator: "I don't think even anime allows that.") 

  Maioko's eyes widen in surprise as she turns around.  She sees Acronos and her face suddenly becomes very, very red.  Acronos just stands there for a moment, mouth still agape, and eyes still huge.  Tidus comes by and sees his first movement.

Tidus: "TIMBER!" Indeed, Acronos' fall made the sound of a redwood falling and he fell to the ground with his eyes still open, completely knocked out.  Maioko just keeps staring, completely terrified of what might happen when he awoke, she _had _just technically admitted that she loved him, though she didn't. "_Sure, just keep telling yourself that, but you know you hope he gets up and kisses you.  _Shut up, stupid inner voice... "

Tidus: "Yeesh Maioko, what'd you do?  Use one of your knockout pressure points?"

Maioko: "(Looks at Trish) I'm about to..."

Trish: "(Nervous laugh) Umm, can't we talk this out?" Just as Maioko gets up, ready to kick Trish's ass, Acronos gets up and begins to calmly dust his back off.  After a moment he speaks, but his voice is deeper, more evil, but in a seductive way.  His eyes are completely crimson.

Acronos: "Spy, didn't Mundus program you to be able to clean the floors?  I think Griffon had a cleaner residence."

Trish: "'Spy'?  I am not a spy!"

Acronos: "(Continues dusting off) That's your type.  You were created as a spy."

Trish: "Well, that's true I suppose.  Weren't you just out?"

Acronos: "Well yes, the kid's mind overloaded.  He's still a bit too shy for his own good, maybe I should get him a woman."

Trish: "Huh?"

Acronos: "Oh, excuse me, I forgot to introduce myself.  I am the kid's Devil side, with no other name but his since he wouldn't have known his ancestors' greatest rival."

Trish: "What?"

Acronos: "Multiple personalities.  Hey princess."

Maioko: "'Princess'?  Why'd you call me that?"

Acronos: "That's the kid's subconscious name for you, so I figured it was his pet name for you or something."

Maioko: "Really? Acronos thinks of me as a princess?  Sigh, I'm probably just a princess of heart and he's referring to me by class. "

Acronos: "Nah, you're not an actual princess, as I said, it's a pet name."

Maioko: "You read minds?"

Acronos: "Nah, your energy, your chi, was radiating off discontent and such, so I figured that was what you were thinking."

Tidus: "... What just happened here?  Acronos' Devil form, isn't it a savage killer?"

Acronos: "The kid has only been dealing with my basic instincts.  You know your instincts have to deal with killing everything too."

Tidus: "Oh.  You're right."

Trish: "So, what did Dante give you?"

Acronos: "A key chain that allows the kid to Trigger my form when he wants, and a message.  He's got a new job, and since the keyhole was near the location, and the fact that the kid's a goody-goody, our group's going too.  You can come too, spy, err, Trish." He shows off his new blade.  A broadsword that became larger at the end, but in a square manner instead of a tear-shaped manner, a skull impaled on a spike as the symbol, the hand guard being two dragon heads biting down upon the blade, with wings coming out of their backs to form the hand guard, and many spikes upon every inch of the blade.

Trish: "We leave tomorrow, right?"

Acronos: "We leave whenever everyone is ready, we have a jet waiting." Everyone got ready and they left quickly.  On the plane, regular Acronos woke up and Dante talked to him.

Dante: "Okay, with the keyblade you have now, and any stronger one, you can Devil Trigger at will.  Well, actually, you need a catalyst, sorta.  If you use your energy, or mp, or some sort of power, you can Trigger whenever."

Acronos: "I suppose I can store the energy away for later?"

Dante: "Yeah."

Acronos: "So if I have no extra energy, I can use my mp or something to Trigger.  However, if I use heartless hearts or something, I can Trigger whenever, right?"

Dante: "Yep.  Oh, and another thing to mention is that each of your keyblades can increase in strength."

Acronos: "Really?  How?"

Dante: "It depends.  (Explains about each keyblade and it's powers)"

Acronos: "Oh, cool." The plane ride was fine, but Maioko kept looking at Acronos strangely, and him at her (Note that as soon as he'd finished talking with Dante, Maioko had explained the whole situation).  They landed in a small village in the mountains.

Acane: "Hey, is this the place?  I thought that a place being attacked by Devils would be a little less... Alive."

Dante: "Oh boy. Great, I have to tell them everything, don't I? This isn't the place, this is just the nearest landing spot."

Acronos: "Well then, where to from here?"

Trish: "Well, we're aiming for some ruins further up, and before you say anything, they aren't actual ruins anymore."

Dante: "Yeah, the place was completely reconstructed and rebuilt."

Maioko: "So, how are we getting there?"

Dante: "How else?  We walk!  (Cell phone rings, he pulls it out) Devil Never Cry.  What?  Yeah, that's the password.  Hmm?  You need _what_?  Oh boy, can't this wait a bit, I'm in a mission.  Huh?  How did you know, huh?  Really?  Well, okay I guess.  You're paying _how _much?  Holy, that's almost as much as _this _mission is paying!  Consider it done then!  (Hangs up) It appears we've got another mission."

Trish: "Dante isn't that pushing it a bit?"

Dante: "Not really.  If you kids don't mind, we'll split up and go at it that way."

Acronos: "Sounds fun."

Maioko: "Why not?"

Auron: "Now how are we going to split up?"

Maioko: "Hmm, I think we should have one team being led by Dante, and the other by Trish, since you guys are really strong and know this world."

Acronos: "I'm going with Dante, I need to learn more about Devil Triggering."

Tidus: "Why don't you just ask your Devil side?"

Acronos: "Huh?"

Maioko: "(Whacks him upside the head) Shut up!"

Acronos: "Hazuva?"

Maioko: "Ehehe, it's nothing."

Acronos: "Alrighty then..."

Dante: "Okay.  Trish, all this mission requires is an artifact.  You know that place I said looked interesting?  That's the place."

Trish: "How much are we getting paid?" He whispers it into her ear and she smiles.

Trish: "Well, now I know why you took the mission."

Acronos: "Umm, we all know who we're going to end up with, right? (Everyone nods) well then, since you're leader, would you care to split us up, Maioko?"

Maioko: "Umm, lets see.  Tifa and Kairi with us, since you know the buddy system you made up puts us together.  Umm..."

Tidus: "Yuna and I will go with Trish, along with Wakka and Lulu if that's okay with you guys."

Yuna: "I will go with you, Tidus."

Wakka: "Hmm, I need to keep an eye on you two, or three."

Lulu: "Certainly.  I am sorry Dante, but I believe that being near your personality would drive me mad."

Dante: "No problem, babe. (She cringes) Uhh, Lulu." She nods in acceptance.

Selphie: "We'll go with Trish too.  I'm answering for Irvine as well, since he's kinda busy talking with Dante."

Maioko: "Acronos, would you mind separating them?"

Acronos: "Sure."

Acane: "(Happily) That leaves us with you!" Acronos goes to see what Irvine and Dante are so enraptured in, but gets drawn in himself.

Dante: "I still say handguns are better, they can shoot faster."

Irvine: "Yeah, but the shotgun is stronger, and you just can't get past the feeling of getting up close and blasting them in the face."

Dante: "Yeah, that rocks, but there's still the speed and techniques you can do with handguns."

Acronos: "If you want techniques, darts are the way to go."

Dante: "Yeah, but guns have better range and accuracy."

Acronos: "Not necessarily true, I can throw a dart through stuff your gun couldn't even pierce, and probably at the same range." The argument continued in this vein for a while.

Trish: "Okay, let's go!"

Maioko: "No such luck, our leaders are kinda busy."

Trish: "(Shakes head) Boys." She goes over and whacked them upside the heads, and they went on their way.  They reached a fork in the road.

Dante: "Well, this is where we separate."

Trish: "Right.  I'll see you."

Dante: "(Realizing sappiness, smirks) Ten minutes?"

Trish: "(Returns smirk) _Five_ minutes."

Dante: "Heh, more than enough."

Acronos: "Alright guys, see you.  Hey, Tidus!"

Tidus: "Yeah?"

Acronos: "You're a pretty good leader, try and keep everyone in check, and _try_ to control your temper."

Tidus: "Right!"

Irvine: "Auron, try to have some personality for once."

Auron: "I have a personality, it's just of a more stoic nature."

Tifa: "Good luck trying to stand all these arguments."

Trish: "I think I'll be okay." They left on their separate ways.  Now, to another place.

Riku: "Ahh, another world sealed. "

Sienna: "Phew, that's about it.  Okay, enough slacking, we've got another world to seal!"

Riku: "But we just finished this one!  Can't we take a short break?"

Sienna: "Do you _want _another person to go through what we did?"

Riku: "Okay, okay!  Enough with the guilt trips!  I'm just saying that two relaxed warriors are usually stronger than two stressed and tired ones.  Besides, Sora is still out there sealing any worlds we don't get.  Lets take a break at Twilight Town."

Sienna: "I thought you called _Sora _the lazy bum.  Looks like you're the lazy one."

Riku: "Fine, fine.  What's our next world?"

Sienna: "Hello, you're the one who senses where the heartless are?"

Riku: "And the one who does most of the dirty work."

Sienna: "Not my fault that the keyhole is attracted to a keyblade wielder more than me."

Riku: "(Laughing) Yep, it doesn't recognize you and your stupid energy transferring amulet."

Sienna: "(Pulls out rapier) Watch what you say, this is my only memory from my home-world."

Riku: "Yeesh, touchy.  Fine, let's go." He conjures a dark portal and they leave.  They appear in a forest.

Riku: "Hmm… There's someone watching us.  I think this might be an ambush."

Sienna: "Yeah..." Suddenly!  A horde of Pokémon rushed at them.

Riku: "NOOOOOOO!!!! I HATE POKÉMON!!!  DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

  The resulting explosion of dark energy sent them all flying, and Riku was left panting with wide eyes, like a man who'd just vented most of his rage.

Sienna: "(Pats on back) That'll do Riku, that'll do."

Riku: "I _really _hate Pokémon."

Sienna: "But you're pronouncing the little dash thing."

Riku: "Failure to properly say someone's name is an insult to yourself, not them."

Sienna: "Very good Riku, and here I was thinking you were completely blonde."

Riku: "I AM NOT BLONDE!!! My hair is silver or white, not blue, not blonde.  Got that, colorblind?"

Sienna: "What?  Why you, get back here and fight me!" They proceeded to run around for a long while.  Finally they bumped into some kids, one with a red hat, one with red hair and the other with closed eyes.

Riku: "No!  Not them,_ anything_ but them!" 

Sienna: "Quit your whining, how bad can all this be?"

  Little does _she _know.  She never had a smaller sibling, nor did she watch TV often as a little kid, (Not that I have a sibling myself).  I fear for the minor amount of sanity Riku has left.  I also fear for my own if I remain here any longer.  Hmm, I think I'll check up on Sora.

  Cue the sounds of war and battle.  Yep, Sora ended up in a world in the middle of a war.  He found the keyhole, but unfortunately it's on the other side, and he knows that anyone even coming from this side in peace chances getting shot.  Of course he was ticked, but he didn't want to get involved, and didn't think he could win the war himself anyway.  

  He was currently pouting at an inn, hoping the war might stop like a storm.  An old lady he didn't mind the company of came up to him.  She was the owner of the inn along with her husband.

Old Lady: "Little one, are you still troubled about the war?"

Sora: "Yeah, Uhh, there's so much destruction and lives lost, (He can't meddle in the affairs of other worlds _that _much, and can't exactly explain the keyholes)"

Old Lady: "Well, you're a young and strong boy, maybe you could make a difference if you joined?"

Sora: "No!  No, I can't.  I... Made a promise to an old friend that I wouldn't meddle."

Old Lady: "Oh, well I know how important honor is to you boys.  Just be careful."  Sora keeps thinking about how he could possibly get across the battlefield, when a (stupid) idea hits him.  Why not glide across the entire area and end up well into the borders?

Sora: "Hey, ma'am?  Where's the highest point one this side of the battle and nearby to the fighting?"

Old Lady: "I'd have to say that Crackling Peaks have the highest elevation nearby, why?"

Sora: "(Smiles) Oh, no reason." That evening he sets out to the peak, aiming to fly by cover of night using his Super Glide technique.  

  Of course, I'm not going to let him do something _that _stupid, Kairi would kill me!  So lets just say he took a while and got to the exact place as the sun began to rise.

Sora: "Great, now they can see me, but then again there isn't supposed to be anything serious for a while, so... " He jumps and calls on Super Glide.  He zooms forward, going as fast as he can without sacrificing his height.  

  The flight is surreal; Sora flew through the thick mists covering the air as nature awoke itself, and felt totally at peace, for once.

Sora: "So this is what Riku meant by finding my center.  He was right, this is perfection" He continued the flight for a long while, hours judging by the sun. 

  He began to tire and get hungry, not to mention that he was still a bit soaked from flying through the clouds earlier on.  He persisted anyway, going forward and onward.  He decided to risk a look down.  

  His height above ground was fine, and he was almost to the other side.  Another hour or so and he'd passed well over everyone's heads and neared a village similar to the one he'd just been at.  Judging the distance and figuring that his current fall would break his legs, he continued, hoping he was aiming for the keyhole.  

  Finally his height was decent for a landing and he dropped onto a field.  Stretching his stiff muscles, he turned to his keyblade wielder's sense of where the keyhole might be.  He turned himself in the direction he felt, and opened his eyes to a girl looking at him a bit too closely.

Sora: "AHH!!" He attempted to jump back, only to fall flat on his rear.

Sora: "Ouch."

Rinoa: "Hello there.  How are you?"

Sora: "Aside from my butt, I'm fine. (She laughs) Name's Sora, yours is?"

Rinoa: "Rinoa.  I have a last name, but we just met so I'll let you suffer."

Sora: "Alrighty.  I'll be seeing you then."

Rinoa: "Nuh-uh, not so fast.  You flew here, gliding on the air.  How'd you manage it?  Don't worry, I won't blow your cover."

Sora: "Uhh, just something I learnt along my journey.  Stuff like that comes with being a keyblade wielder."

Rinoa: "Keyblade wielder huh?  Do you have a ship to go between worlds?"

Sora: "Well not really.  I teleport to places people tell me about."

Rinoa: "Oh, well, that still is enough, right?  Could you take me with you?  I want... To find an old friend."

Sora: "You're from another world?  Well, I guess it wouldn't be meddling, in fact it would probably be meddling to leave you here."

Rinoa: "Yay!  So, where to?"

Sora: "Well, I still have to find the keyhole here."

Rinoa: "Okay, do you know where it is?"

Sora: "That way!"

Rinoa: "Then let's go!" They ran, letting Sora's sense lead them until they came upon a small alter.

Rinoa: "Is this it?"

Sora: "Yeah, but I can feel something else..." He called his keyblade and settled into his stance.  Rinoa readied her wrist-crossbow-type thing.  One shadow rose slowly.  The two looked at it slowly, waiting for something stronger.  It raised its hand and called darkness.  When it had passed, an anti-Sora stood there, decked in armor that allowed movement.  It held a black copy of Sora's keyblade.  

  It stood in a different stance than his, blade raised and at ready.  Sora took this as a more serious threat and charged.  The Anti dodged with ease, and swung its blade down.  Sora dodged with simple ease, and attacked as well.  

  The two clashed blades, separated, and attacked again.  They fought with speed and skill.  Sora had the advantage because he could roll and was a little more agile.  The Anti had the armor on, and its weight gave a little more strength.  The two kept at it, but eventually Sora got tired, but the Anti wasn't even remotely tired.  

  While they both tried to stare each other down, Rinoa aimed her crossbow and fired at a chink in the armor.  The Anti spun around in surprise, which gave Sora a chance to use Ars Arcanum on it's exposed back.  The Anti was seriously damaged, but lived through it.  

  Anti charged at Sora, but he blocked and countered.  It tried to attack again, only to meet with a Firaga spell head on.  It dissipated and became a simple shadow again.  It looked up at Sora, only to meet face first with the keyblade.

Rinoa: "Well, that was interesting."

Sora: "A little more than interesting, I'd say that was... Fun!"

Rinoa: "Right!  So, are you going to seal this keyhole?"

Sora: "Yep." He sealed it and started up the teleport spell.  He finished it, and saw many soldiers coming at them.

Rinoa: "I suppose they want to talk too.  I don't think they're as nice, though." Sora grabbed her wrist.

Sora: "Let's go.  Sorry about the hand, but there needs to be some sort of contact for the spell to work." Rinoa nodded.

Sora: "Do you have a world in mind?"

Rinoa: "(The soldiers were about to get them) Hollow Bastion!" Sora shouts out the final word and they disappear in a flash of light.  They appeared in Hollow Bastion, in the middle of another blizzard.

Sora: "Just great, I _hate _cold weather."

Rinoa: "I think this is where Squall ended up."

Sora: "Leon?  Yep, he should be here."

Rinoa: "He changed his name? " They hopped up and onward, getting through the blizzard as best they could.  They ran in, shivered, and then laughed.

Sora: "Wow, it was freezing out there!  Hah, any longer and we'd have icicles hanging off our noses!"

Rinoa: "I haven't been that cold in so long!" They continued laughing for a while, and then went exploring.  At one point they found Vincent talking with Rufus Shinra.  Rufus looked over at them.

Rufus: "Ah, the keyblade wielder Sora!  Everyone told me so much about you, but I kind of expected more than a kid."

Sora: "I'm not a kid, I'm fifteen!"

Rufus: "(smirking) As you wish.  Oh?  Now where have I seen you before?" He studies Rinoa very closely, a bit too close for comfort.

Rinoa: "Uhh, do I know you?"

Rufus: "Hmm, no, you don't, but I could swear... Aha!  You're Squall's woman!"

Rinoa: "Huh?"

Rufus: "That's where I've seen you before, Squall carries around an amulet with a picture of his friends, and one of you."

Rinoa: "He does?  I never knew he cared like that..."

Rufus: "Now you do.  Anyway, you're like Valentine over here, you just missed them.  They decided to leave on a journey to search for you guys.  If memory serves, they headed to the Final Fantasy ten world.  However, they finished up there, so you can wait here if you want."

Rinoa: "Sora, thank you for getting me here.  Please go on with your journey without me, I wish to wait here."

Sora: "Okay, but I'll have to wait here a while, teleporting in this weather isn't the best idea."

Rufus: "Another person?  Alright, get some rooms while you can." A little later on, late at night, Sora was looking out the window.  The blizzard had stopped, and he could leave when he wished, but it just didn't seem right to leave just yet.  He stared out at the moon.

Sora: "Kairi, Riku.  Where are you guys?  I know you managed to escape Kingdom Hearts, Riku, but what happened to you after that?  There appears to be another keyblade wielder or master around since worlds are being sealed pretty quickly.  If only I knew where Destiny Islands was.  Then I could see you, Kairi.  Sigh. " Slowly, hands reached from behind him...

Sora: "Yes, Blasphemy?" The figure stopped in mid-motion.

Sora: "You're tired and I can sense the darkness you're giving off.  A fight wouldn't really make sense, would it?"

Blasphemy: "Ahh, but I'm a bad guy, I'm not supposed to make sense."

Sora: "You're not bad, you just have your own reasons."

Blasphemy: "... Why is it that everyone and their grandmother can read my intentions?"

Sora: "Because your movements and speech don't imply fanaticism.  You're your own man, nobody else's.  Except maybe for your girlfriend."

Blasphemy: "Huh? ... How could you tell?"

Sora: "(Turns to him) It's just something I can feel in your heart."

Blasphemy: "... (Chuckles) At least you got one thing wrong.  She was my fiancé."

Sora: "Whoa, didn't expect that." Blasphemy sits on the edge of the bed, with Sora still on the windowsill.

Blasphemy: "I suppose I can trust you.  I've already told my one ally Lloyd.  Why I'm telling you all this is beyond me, you're a kid, and my supposed enemy.  Oh well.  I lived on a world called Earth.  I have a last name, it's Tegrarian, and if you say anything..."

Sora: "(Zips lip)"

Blasphemy: "I lived a rather normal life, in fact, I was bored of it.  I was in a good college, a good job, etc, etc, blah, blah, blah.  I had nothing though, no light, no love.  It sucked, to say the least.  Then I met her, my love. 

  We met under less than perfect circumstances, in a fight of sorts.  I suppose it turned out like how that cousin of mine met his.  Anyway, we eventually just figured out that we could be friends, and it went on from there.  I decided, 'why the hell not?' and asked her to marry me.  

  She accepted.  I can't believe how happy I was, and life seemed perfect.  Of course, life hates me, so darkness came to the world.  I found a way of destroying it and saving my world, and used it.  With the last dying throes, it tried to use a curse on me.  My love took the attack for me and suddenly disappeared. 

  I later found out that this was a curse to summon a being of ultimate power, literally.  This curse couldn't be undone by normal means, so there was no way to win.  I will not give up though!  I heard of a way to free people, even from a curse that's invincible."

Sora: "What's that?"

Blasphemy: "Either I destroy light and dark, leaving only God and me, and that grants me whatever I want, or I use Jafar to grant my wish."

Sora: "If you've already got your answer, why are you continuing with the darkness?"

Blasphemy: "I've got to keep an eye on that idiot cousin of mine.  Test him a bit."

Sora: "You have a cousin?"

Blasphemy: "Yeah.  Want to know his name?"

Sora: "Sure." Suddenly the scene switches due to a teleport and Sora is behind bars in a castle's prison, with Blasphemy standing outside.

Blasphemy: "Well, his name is"

Maioko: "I'm still curious Acronos, what's your last name?"

Acronos: "Well... (Looks to see if Dante is listening and whispers) Between you, my computer, and me my last name is... (Looks around again) Tegrarian."

Maioko: "'Tegrarian', eh?  Interesting, I like it.  Acronos Tegrarian."

Acronos: "Yeah, and you know what I found?  My last name is a compound of the words 'Terra' and 'Gaia', with an 'n' added in too."

Maioko: "Cool."

Dante: "C'mon lovebirds, you're slowing us down!"

Acronos: "Actually we're ahead of all of you, you're not in front, and Maioko and I are not in love.  Clear yet?"

Dante: "Uhh..."

Tifa: "He's got you there Dante."

Dante: "That's twice, today just isn't my day, is it?" Everyone shakes his or her head and continues.  They reach the place amid some gasps.

Acane: "The view here is incredible!  Look, the sun's going to set soon!"

Dante: "We'll camp out here for the time being.  I don't like the idea of taking on a house of Devils in the dark.  Last time I did that, I ended up in the Underworld."

Acronos: "Okay, I'll set up camp." Casting Haste, he rushed around, setting up tents and the bathhouse.

Dante: "Is he always like this?"

Auron: "Yes, Acronos has a tendency to move quickly and help others." He finished in a few minutes and looked around.  Maioko was on a tree branch, staring out at the sunset.  Acronos went and joined her.  He momentarily considered a joke about this getting to be a habit, but kept silent at the look of contemplation on Maioko's face.  

  They watched the sunset in peace, calmly.  The sunset felt a bit more foreboding than usual, but that was a bit obvious based on where they were.  After some time, Acronos figured he'd be better off starting to cook now.  

  A smile that was holding back a laugh crossed his face as he thought about the food with the other team.  Before jumping down, he looked at Maioko as if asking permission or something.  She was still focused on the same point; she probably hadn't even noticed he was alive.

Acronos: "Umm, if you ever want to chat, I'm always up for it." He jumped down after another moment or so and headed for Dante who was trying (Key word there is trying, failing miserably was the result) to make a campfire.  As he approached, he heard her.

Maioko: "Any time then." He smirked and figured if he wanted his own mysterious moments, he'd have to deal with hers.  After convincing Dante to give up the fire, (A few good whacks to the head), Acronos started to cook.  

  After a few moments of getting ticked with the whole 'outdoor cooking' thing, he snapped his fingers and pulled a grill out of his pocket dimension.  Dante gaped as Acronos began using the microwave on top and all kinds of things to make an excellent and healthy meal.  Acronos then pulled a table out and set it up. (Narrator: "A table and a grill, isn't that pushing it a bit?" Quiet, you).

Dante: "(Manages to stop gaping) Well, I propose a toast to the guy who made this meal possible.  The resident chef, Acronos!"

Acronos: "Ehehe, I'm not _that _good."

Maioko: "Ah but you are.  A toast to the guy who is singularly responsible for cooking, holding all our equipment, and single-handedly building the bath house!"

All others: "Yeah!" Acronos just rubbed the back of his head, not used to that many compliments.  Later on everyone went to bathe.  The guys had decided to brush their teeth and stuff first, and then got in.

Dante: "Ahh... This feels good... Maybe there's something to this 'relaxing' thing."

Acronos: "Yeah, I made it as warm and peaceful as I could. (Cue lots of sudden noise) huh?"

Auron: "It must be the girls having fun."

Dante: "Wanna check it out?"

Acronos: "No thanks!  I had enough experience with being on that side when I shouldn't have been, thank you."

Auron: "Ah yes, I remember that."

Dante: "Whoa, never pictured you as a peeping tom."

Acronos: "I am _not!  _It's a long story though."

Dante: "Well, you can either tell me it or I drag you both over there." Acronos hears a smacking of fist against stone and the stone giving out a bit, (Maioko having fun), and begins reciting his tale.

Acronos: "Don't tell me I left Sake in there or something?  Oh well, so, on a different world than this..." Right when he gets to the part about him trying to thrash his way out of Maioko's grip, Acane bursts through the door, Ifrit holding onto her, trying to make her stop.

Ifrit: "Ahh!  This is a bad idea, even to me!  (To the guys) Yes, when Acane looses her sanity, I gain mine.  Anyway, don't do it!"

Acane: "Aww C'mon, Hic, Ifrit, it'll be, Hic, fun!"

Acronos: "So I _did _leave that sake out there, oh boy."

Ifrit: "C'mon, help a Devil out, will 'ya?"

Dante: "'Devil'?  'Ifrit'?  You're the one whose gauntlets I used!"

Ifrit: "Oh, hey.  I knew I'd sensed you before." Acane breaks out of Ifrit's grasp and jumps towards Acronos.  His sharp reflexes gave him enough time to dodge.

Acronos: "Acane, you're drunk.  Please reconsider any and all actions you might take."

Acane: "Aww, you're no fun.  But you're still cute Auron." The two males look at each other with similar expressions of near-horror.

Acronos: "Wrong guy, I'm Acronos, remember?  The keyblade master?"

Acane: "Oh... Hic, sorry." From the position she was in, she basically back-flipped right over to Auron and glomped him.

Acane: "Hic, I did it, you guys!" All the girls walk in, obviously drunk.  Dante is nearly ecstatic until Auron whacks him upside the head.

Auron: "Tifa is taken already."

Dante: "Damn.  Oh well, there are probably more where she came from, I hope... I wonder if she has a sister... "

Acane: "Okay, Hic, now I get one of you."

Tifa: "Sure, who're you going to, Hic, dare?"

Acane: "Hic, Uhh... Maioko, Truth or Dare?"

Acronos: "(Eyes widen) I'm outta here!"

Dante: "Dude, you're only wearing a towel since you just finished your shower!" Acronos halts in mid-motion.

Maioko: "Hic, I'm drunk, so I'm not thinking straight.  Hic, dare." A chorus of appreciative noises resounded.

Acane: "Hmm, Hic..."

Dante: "Hey, let me give you an idea."

Acronos: "(Praying/pleading) Please stop this, I promise not to beat up Dante too much after this"

Acane: "I like that!"

Maioko: "Hic, what'd you come up with?"

Acane: "Hic, well, thanks to Dante, your dare is to "

Irvine: "What do you guys think Acronos' group is doing now?"

Tidus: "At this hour they're probably eating too."

Selphie: "I'm still surprised you two can cook so well." Tidus and Yuna blush a bit.

Tidus & Yuna: "We learned from our older counterparts." 

Trish: "Let's get some sleep." They started towards their sleeping bags, but a bunch of Devils came out from nowhere and attacked.  Well, more like staggered over.  Trish pulled out her handguns and began firing, doing a little damage.  Irvine sauntered up.

Irvine: "The shotgun is definitely the best." He fired a powerful beam that disintegrated all the Devils.

Irvine: "There, do you see that?  Beat that, Dante!" And they all promptly went to sleep.

Dante: "Achoo!  Who was thinking of me?" Everyone looked at him, except for Acronos, who'd taken this chance to use what ninja skills he had to escape from the baths and jump into his tent to get changed and run away.  The moment he heard everyone looking for him, he also heard Maioko...

Maioko: "Hey, Hic, Acronos!  C'mon out, I've got to, Hic, French you." His eyes widened to looking like saucers.  

Acronos: "Devil infested manor on their rules, or Maioko.  Chance at underworld, or chance at getting French kissed.  (Hears Maioko nearby) Devil manor it is! " Using every bit of speed and skill he had, he made his way inside the manor.  

  Upon entering, he was greeted with a well-lit entrance hall.  There was a nice rug thrown out, the candles flickered warmly, there was glass on the ceiling that would look really nice in the morning, and it basically looked like someone still lived there.  Acronos examined the paintings on the walls: great art, several battle scenes, Devils at war, etc.

Acronos: "Maybe the proprietor merely wanted a place to stay? " The overall impression was of a cross between Hollow Bastion and the original place in Devil May Cry.  Acronos wandered over to a door with a large heartless emblem on it and tried to open it, only to find it locked.  

  He searched for an unlocked door and found a rather simple looking one.  He opened it to a dark hallway.  Looking around as best he could, he saw some unlit candles on the walls and used Fire to light them.  

  Finished with this, he created a large flame of his own, just in case, and wandered around a bit.  He kept getting the feeling he was being watched, and finally the feeling became overwhelming, along with a sudden surge in taint.  Slowly Acronos reached for his computer, tapped a few commands in, and suddenly overly loud rock music began to blare out of the speakers.  

  A bunch of heartless and Devils fell out of the shadows, only to meet with Acronos' blade.  He still felt like he was being watched.

Acronos: "Show yourself!" 

  A large shadow slowly emerged, and one of its hands latched onto Acronos' face.  He was assaulted by thousands of images of his worst fears, all at once.  His brain, already tired from previous events, simply gave out and he passed out.  The shadow seemed to smirk and raised itself to attack, only to be blocked by Devil Acronos.

Devil Acronos: "Not bad Nightmare.  How'd you manage to survive the beating Dante gave you?" It retreated momentarily and Devil simply guided himself back to camp where the girls were being put into bed since they'd passed out.

Auron: "Help us out, will you?"

Dante: "I pity them in the morning."

Devil: "The kid knows a hangover cure.  Oh and Hunter?"

Dante: "I guess that means me.  Yeah? (Whack!) Oww!"

Devil: "You deserved that.  Oh, and I felt like adding this myself." Devil punched Dante's head where Acronos had just hit him, and then put each girl into their respective sleeping bag and tent.

Auron: "Let's get some sleep."  The next morning Acronos woke up early, as usual, and began making breakfast.  As he finished, a chorus of groans and pained noises greeted him.

Acronos: "Hangovers all around" Dante and Auron got out of their tents, fully dressed and hungry.  After they finished eating, the girls came out, holding their heads.

Auron: "I suppose this is the price you pay for drinking."

Tifa: "Ugh, shut up Auron.  Acronos, get me what I tell you, I know several hangover remedies."

Acronos: "I know one myself."

Tifa: "Right, just get me this stuff." She hands him a list.  He searched a while and finally brought them out.  Tifa mixed it all in a certain way and put it in several glasses.

Acronos: "(Looking incredulously at it) Tifa, I think you just invented a new color." She closed her nose and downed it.  She made a noise of disgust, but Acronos immediately sensed her energies balance out and her hangover leave.

Acronos: "What's in that stuff?"

Tifa: "You saw what I used.  The way it works is my personal secret."

Dante: "Tell me how to do that, I get drunk very often."

Tifa: "Nope, my secret."

Acronos: "I'll give you mine.  Dunk yourself in really cold water and stay there for ten seconds."

Dante: "Oh boy."

Maioko: "Gimme that." She downed it and looked really sick.

Tifa: "Uhh, yeah, sometimes this doesn't agree with the stomach." Maioko ran away and the sounds of vomiting were heard.  A collective cringe went around.  Later on, Maioko was still wandering around, feeling very sick and hung over.  Her wandering led her to finding Acronos.  He was just finishing up nearly freezing a large pool of water.

Acronos: "Ah, Maioko!  I was about to look for you.  You're still hung over, so you'll have to deal with my cure.  Jump in and stay there for ten seconds." She just jumped in from where she stood, and her senses were assaulted by the cold.  The effect was that of a punch to the face.  She immediately swam up to the surface, yelling.

Acronos: "You need to stay _under _for ten seconds!" She went under and quickly counted to ten and all but flew out!  She shivered, extremely cold.  Acronos draped a blanket over her.

Acronos: "Are you awake now?" Still shivering, she nodded.

Acronos: "Let's get you some warm clothes.  I'll make you some tea too." They went back to camp and Maioko got changed in her tent while Acronos quickly made some tea.  The moment she came out, she was greeted with a mug of hot tea.  She sipped it slowly.

Maioko: "Remind me not to get drunk again.  I don't want to go through your cure or Tifa's ever again."

Acronos: "Don't worry, I will.  Getting drunk really isn't healthy."

Dante: "Okay, let's go.  That manor awaits!" They wandered in and were met with the same entrance hall, but with more light present.

Acronos: "Didn't change since last night."

Dante: "So _that's _where you were hiding."

Maioko: "Huh?  Why would you need to hide, and in such a dangerous place?"

Acronos: "Three words: Truth or Dare.  Acane was daring you, and Dante was helping her... Oh yeah!" He jumped up and hit Dante again.  Maioko thought for a moment and blushed.

Maioko: "Umm, what was my dare?"

Auron: "Nothing that you managed to do before you passed out."

Dante: "Yeah, but"

Acronos: "If you say it, it's your fault, and could end up being very painful."

Dante: "Uhh, which door to take?"

Acronos: "That's the only one open.  We could try to break down the other ones, but that's a bit pointless with my ability to unlock anything, isn't it?"

Dante: "Let's take the open door first." They enter, and go down the hallway.  Dante stopped them at one point, saying he felt taint in the air.  A moment of waiting, and a giant lava spider/scorpion came up to them.

Dante: "You, _again_?  Don't you ever stay dead, Phantom?"

Acronos: "You just can't keep a good lava spider-scorpion-thing down."

Phantom: "Yeah, and this time, I can't loose!"

Auron: "Heartless influence? (Sees the symbol) As always." They all readied their weapons.

Dante: "Let me handle this.  I'm used to this sort of thing."

Kairi: "The heartless make it stronger, be careful." Dante shrugged and raised a sword.

Acronos: "Uhh dude, Alastor might have been a better choice for this mission."

Dante: "Hmm, I suppose, but I don't have that option, now do I?" They all heard the sound of a blade spinning and spinning.  Finally it stopped, in Dante's stomach!

Dante: "Ugh, hello Alastor." Alastor crackled with lightning energy. Dante pulled it out and sheathed the previous blade.  Everyone gaped at him.

Dante: "It's one of those Devil things." Phantom struck, sending it's stinger at Dante, but he blocked it, sending it away.  He then charged, using a lunge stab into Phantom's face.  

  Phantom stuck its head into the ground, and Acronos remembered what came next.  He used Aeroga to keep the magma pillars from killing them all.  He then ran in and lifted Phantom into the air.

Acronos: "Dante, wanna make a _point_?"

Dante: "You launch, I impale."

Phantom: "No, not again!" Phantom somehow exploded, damaging itself and Acronos.  It began using an attack like a flame-thrower from its front pincers to damage all of them.

Acronos: "Ugh, let's see how much fire you have in you.  Hit me with all you've got!" Phantom eagerly agreed and used a gigantic fireball on Acronos.  As it came at him, he smirked and raised his hand.  The fireball hit him, and stopped.  Upon looking closely, everyone was a bit surprised to see Acronos holding back the flaming ball of death at bay with one hand.

Acronos: "Are you sure this is the best you've got?  Might not even be able to Trigger off this."

Phantom: "What!  How can you be holding that back?  I've ripped through a mountain with that!"

Acronos: "Must have been weak rock." The flames were drained into his symbol.  He raised his keyblade above his head.  Energy slowly emerged from it, and dark energy wrapped around it, and the same type of shadowy energy created a sphere around Acronos.  A moment, and the keyblade cut through the orb, shattering it into bats that flew away.  Devil Acronos stood there, in all his power.

(D) Acronos: "Too flashy.  I need to shorten it."

Dante: "Try like mine." An arcane symbol flew out from Dante in several planes, leaving him glowing with lightning energy.

(D) Acronos: "I like it."

Phantom: "Uhh..." Between Dante's speed and Acronos' balanced power, Phantom stood no chance.  It started to crawl into the earth and escape, but Acronos wasn't going to let that happen.  He grabbed Phantom's tail and pulled it back out.  Dante ran in and impaled Phantom through the gut and kept the blade in there.  With it's last breath, it struggled out and managed to break Alastor, shocking everyone.  Finally it died, and a spirit rose out of the blade and formed itself into a spiky, blue, winged Devil.

Alastor: "Hello all.  I'm Alastor."

Dante: "So you're the spirit of the blade."

Alastor: "Yes, Hunter.  I'm getting out of here now.  You can have the abilities you gained with me."

(D) Acronos: "Hey, Alastor!  I can't believe it, it's been a couple thousand years and you barely look any older!"

Alastor: "(Eyes widen) You!  Heir of Thanatos, how are you still alive, and how are you still young?"

(D) Acronos: "Long story."

Alastor: "Either way, I'm out of here."

(D) Acronos: "Right, see you."

Dante: "But now I don't have a sword!"

Alastor: "Just use the one you had before.  Besides, there is a sword for you around here somewhere.  With that, I take my leave."

Acane: "Do you know Ifrit?"

Alastor: "The only one to create a weapon of his own spirit while still alive?  Yeah, he's the reason hell has fire."

Ifrit: "Alastor!  Great to see you again!  I get to burn you again, isn't this great?"

Alastor: "AHH!!!  NOT _YOU_ AGAIN!" The spirit of Alastor then left.  Ifrit shrugged and they all continued on their way.  They walked through the hall until they reached another door.

Dante: "Now where's this gonna lead us?" Entering, they were in a long, dark passageway, with a light in the distance.  Forward they went, onward and onward, and they finally emerged, into a graveyard.  A few tombstones came to life and attacked, with a few zombies and other appropriate Devils attacking.  Maioko took care of the tombstones since her punches did more damage than the blades, and Acronos Devil Triggered again, this time in a simple flash of black fire and red lightning, and proceeded to all but lay siege to anything in his path.

(D) Acronos: "(Leans against a mausoleum with arms crossed) Now what?"

Maioko: "Whoa."

Acane: "Huh?"

Maioko: "You know, with the moon out, Acronos being in Devil state, and the remains of enemies at his feet, this would make a really good picture."

(D) Acronos: "If you want, get a camera and take a picture, it'll last longer."

Maioko: "I'll do better." She uses Stop on him and pulls a sketchbook out of nowhere.  Taking only a minute or so, she draws him pretty well.

Dante: "When did it get to be night anyway?"

Kairi: "Who knows?  Maybe it's just someone wanting to make a joke?"

Acane: "With the way the Underworld works, I wouldn't be surprised."

(D) Acronos: "(As well as possible without moving) I resent that."

Maioko: "Well you're not in much of a position to resent anything.  Now hold still!" A rather large heartless rose from the graveyard, a giant skeleton.  More bones formed wings, and dirt wrapped around it to replace flesh.

Kairi: "Yuck!  I hate skeletons!"

(D) Acronos: "May I please go and kill the thing?"

Maioko: "Nope, this is a good scene."

(D) Acronos: "Sorry guys, I can't fight."

Dante: "Not a problem." They charge the thing and begin hacking away at it, and Maioko only looks up when Auron is flung at her, making her need to dodge.

Maioko: "Hmm, I think the details are about right.  Let's go!" Acronos is released from Stop and charges.  He flies around, hacking and slashing away at it.  Dante Triggers again and beats away at it.  After much destroying, the thing succumbed and died, leaving Acronos to drain its heart.

Tifa: "Now what?" Acronos shifted back.

Acronos: "Umm, according to my map, there's a way out nearby.  I think I see it, follow me!" They all ran after him, and descended into a grave, which led them to a confined room.

Auron: "Another boss?"

Blasphemy: "Hello.  There's no boss in this room, I merely wished to inform you of something."

Acronos: "Yeah?"

Blasphemy: "The current proprietor of this estate is human, and merely wishes to acquire more and more power and not be corrupted by it.  He has a bit of a twisted sense of humor, so you might want to watch for that.  Oh, and you might want to destroy the Devils anyway, he's getting to be dangerous."

Dante: "By any chance, did you hire us?"

Blasphemy: "No.  I don't know who did, but they'll probably be paying you soon." With that he bowed and left via a dark portal.  Continuing on their way, they paused only a moment to retrieve a rusted key.  Acronos shrugged at it, and they continued until they were quite simply dropped back into the entrance hall.  Dante shrugged and shook it off.  He tested all the doors, and finally found one that the key fit into.  They went down this route.  It led to a series of twisting and turning passageways that seemed to go on forever.

Auron: "Hmm… Acronos, you have this place already mapped out, I'm guessing?"

Acronos: "Yeah, what of it?"

Auron: "Let me see the map."

Acane: "We're doomed!  Doomed to wander through these halls for eternity and a day, waiting only for our inevitable deaths.  Why, oh why couldn't I have led a normal life?"

Kairi: "You'd have hated a normal life, you love adventure."

Acane: "Oh yeah, forgot about that."

Ifrit: "Why don't we just burn our way through?"

Auron: "Because I already have a very short route made out.  Follow me."  This led to a room filled with fast-moving puzzles.

Maioko: "Is it just me, or?"

Acronos: "Are these places being set up for each of us in our own ways?  Yeah, I think so too."

Maioko: "How'd you"

Acronos: "Finish your sentence?  Habit, and I know you well enough." Maioko looked on and shrugged.

Acane: "Well, this is my kind of place!" She uses her high speeds to run around, solving the puzzles that would have killed most others, (did I forget to mention that 'puzzles' implies spiky deathtraps?), and the door opened.  They all stepped through, and fell back into the entrance hall.

Acronos: "Okay, my turn." He used his keyblade's powers to open each door.

Maioko: "I think each of these is set to a certain group.  We know that door's for Auron and Acane, that door seems more towards Tifa and Kairi's style, but what of the others?"

Dante: "I can sense a ton of taint down this door, I've got this one."

Acronos: "Well, there are still two doors left.  I suppose we'll separate and take them both on?"

Maioko: "Sure, I guess that's a good idea. I hope"

Acronos: "Hmm, I think I'll take this door, the emblem sorta corresponds to my symbol."

Maioko: "This one, I don't see why it would suit me.  It's got a picture of two swords drawn."

Acronos: "Actually, those are short Japanese swords, I think the term is 'kodachi'.  If my guess is correct, those would be your preferred weapons?"

Maioko: "Yeah, but I still use my fists more." They nodded and entered their respective doors.  Auron and Acane solved their puzzles in a similar manner, except for the fact that the maze was larger and unmapped, and the puzzles involved working together.  The graveyard for Kairi and Tifa had two bone giants, with plenty of smaller enemies.  Kairi focused on the smaller ones, while Tifa worked on taking out the giants.  Dante only walked a few feet and he met with a hole in the ground, the portal to the underworld.

Dante: "Not again." He jumped down and went forward a bit.  He came upon the room where he'd faced Nightmare the last time.  From the center, the shadow that Acronos had encountered rose up.

Dante: "Nightmare, I presume?  Back for revenge?" It simply attacked him with its shadowy tendrils.  Dante blocked and tried to counter, only to find that Nightmare didn't have a physical body, or any cores to exploit.  He looked for some way out of this, and found that the symbols that lit up the place were still there.  Dodging another tendril, he ran up to the symbol and did a quick round of attacks.  All it did to Nightmare was to dissipate the shadows just a bit, but that was enough to show the core in its middle that was sort of its heart.

Dante: "Ah, same as before then." He ran in, blocked off an attack, and slashed Nightmare's core.  The battle continued like this for a long while until the light went out again, and Nightmare engulfed Dante.  Inside the strange dimension he always ended up in, he faced down a copy of the Dark Knight from his first game, which was difficult but not impossible.  He ripped through Nightmare again, doing serious damage.  However, it engulfed him once more.  He faced down Griffon with relative ease and waited for the usual light to send him out.  There was none, and instead, another Devil from his second game, a knight with a spear, came at him.  

  After expending some energy to beat him, Dante waited for the light again.  Nothing except for the final boss of his second game, which took a long time to beat, but not much energy.  Finished with that, the final boss of his first game, Mundus, came down in his second form.  Dante Triggered and began hacking away at him.  After beating down that fear, simpler fears in the form of images began assaulting him.  

  Finally he'd had enough and using all his strength of will, ripped out of the nightmare he was having, and ripped out of the Nightmare he was facing, doing severe damage, worse than before.  Nightmare exposed its true core, trying to heal itself.  No such luck since Dante hacked away at it with a newfound vigor.  Nightmare finally died and Dante went onwards.  He went through the door on the other end, and was dropped into the entrance hall.

  With Acronos, he simply walked on and on.  The thing was, with each step and new horrible image plastered itself across the walls.  Of Maioko dying, him killing everyone, death in general, scenes showing him as too weak to help anyone, etc.  Acronos just kept on walking, focusing on each and every step, basically meditating on each physical movement simply to escape his mind.  

  He just kept on walking until he walked into a wall.  He looked at it to see a simple mirror.  He looked at it, turned, found no other direction to go, and looked at the mirror again.  The mirror seemed to make every slight imperfection stand out as much as possible.  Acronos just raised an eyebrow, he was his own harshest critic, and this seemed nice compared to how he berated himself sometimes.  As that thought crossed his mind, the mirror broke.  He smirked and walked forward, into a scene of chaos and destruction.  A village was burning, people strewn onto the floor, bleeding and dying slowly.  

  In the distance, Acronos heard the sounds of a battle finishing up.  He ran as fast as he could to where it was coming from, only to find one of the worst scenes he'd ever seen.  To see something like this on a screen was bad enough, but to live it?  Acronos saw the bodies of his friends strewn across the ground, some decapitated, and some impaled, but each no longer having a heart.  He looked at the source of this, hoping to find solace in this person's death, but saw himself fighting with Maioko.  She was using two kodachi, putting her all into the fight.  The other Acronos was weaving and dodging through her attacks, laughing the whole time.  Finally he got bored and flicked the weapons from her hands.  She tried to punch him with the last of her strength, but was blocked.  The thing was, the Acronos there just kept smirking, laughing evilly.  He flung Maioko to the ground, and pulled her back up by her hair.

(Evil) Acronos: "Pathetic.  You never stood a chance against me, and you never will."

Maioko: "Why?"

(E) Acronos: "As if you don't know.  All this power, and not being able to use it any way I want?  No way in Hell!  I'm going to do what I want, when I want, and none of you are going to stop me, especially not you." He raised his blade in the manner of a decapitation, and this was enough to get Acronos out of his horror-induced shock.  He was over there at a speed that he shouldn't have been capable of, and gave his evil copy the strongest punch to the stomach he'd seen in a while.  The copy staggered back and…

(E) Acronos: "Do you think me a copy?  You really shouldn't fight a part of yourself to the death, weakling, it's not healthy."

Acronos: "I can't let you get away with this."

(E) Acronos: "Get away with what?  I've already won!"

Acronos: "Well what have you gained out of this?"

(E) Acronos: "Freedom, you fool!  I am free of all boundaries, free of the bindings that held me to my duty, free!"

Acronos: "For a part of me, you sure are stupid.  I chose the path of justice, which only gave me a goal, balance, and less power than dark or light.  I _am _free, I _chose_ sealing worlds and helping people out of my own free will.  I _want _to help others; it's what I do.  I am already free and I already do what I want to, when I want to."

(E) Acronos: "You also have tasted the purity of freedom, but it seems you misunderstand the point of it.  As the literal embodiment of chaos, I shall have to make this clear to you."

Acronos: "Chaos?"

(E) Acronos: "Yes, the almighty chaos.  The random choice from which all things begin!  The power, the element _outside _of life!  The strength beyond existence!  Face its wrath!" The battle began.  Evil Acronos, (I think I'll just say them as their element) circled around justice, strafing, waiting for the moment to strike.  Justice also strafed, prepared to attack as well.  Chaos started it off, yelling out "Sonic Blade!" and using the same version as justice's.  Justice, knowing where the strikes would be coming from, managed to block and dodge enough to avoid damage.  Chaos used it again, but stopped in the middle of a lunge and turned it into Strike Raid.  Justice blocked these strikes, and used Sonic Blade himself.  Chaos blocked and dodged, jumping into the air and coming down with a downward slash that forced justice to stop the attack and block.  The two locked their blades and each tried to outdo the other.

Chaos: "I have the advantage in this situation, I never loose energy.  All things lead to chaos, so I never run out of power."

Justice: "Crap" Justice broke the grip and launched into Ars Arcanum.  Chaos blocked each strike enough to keep the attack away, but not enough to test his strength.  Chaos launched into the same attack, and Justice blocked it in the same manner.  Chaos started up Grand Finale.

Chaos: "Prepare to die!" Justice readied himself for it, but decided to Devil Trigger.  Chaos launched the immense power of the attack without mercy.  Devil simply decided on the simplest course of action, get out of there.  He teleported to Hollow Bastion, waited for a few moments, and dark teleported back to find the area blown into the ground and Chaos panting.  Devil went to him calmly.

Devil: "That's the trouble with doing Grand Finale at this level, even with infinite mp you still can't move for a while." With utmost calm, Devil raised his keyblade and chopped down upon Chaos' head, ending his life.  Going back to his regular form, Acronos looked around for Maioko, and sensed her beneath some rubble.

Acronos: "The Maioko here is most likely an illusion and probably a trap, but I couldn't live with myself if I didn't help her. " He ran over and started on hefting the large board off her.  After doing that he pulled her out and checked for a pulse.  Finding one, he cast Curaga on her.  Her eyes fluttered open and Acronos gave her a quick look-over.  Determining where the injuries were, he pulled out some gauze and other such things and began wrapping her injuries and sensing for the keyhole.  She looked at him slowly and asked.

Maioko: "Why?  Why are you still helping everyone?  Everyone hates you and would prefer you dead.  Why would you help us still?"

Acronos: "(Wrapping leg) ... I can't do anything else.  There's nothing else I can do for everyone but to help them."

Maioko: "But why do you _want_ to help?  Why _are _you helping?"

Acronos: "I help people... Because, well, I don't know.  I just want to help everybody, to aid, to defend, to save the worlds.  There's just something in me that drives me on.  

  Perhaps it's in the fact that I saved a life, perhaps it is that I am vain and have decided that unless I aid people I will go insane, like that version you saw.  I don't know why I always want to help people, but there's something inside me that would rip me apart if I didn't.  It's... Who I am."

Maioko: "I'm glad... That you, at least... Know who you are... But... do you know who _I _am?"

Acronos: "Maioko.  You are yourself, and I'm not supposed to be the one to know that.  I'm here to help you find _yourself._  That's also who I am.  Now, let's find this out, together."

Maioko: "Yes, you should help the real one.  You know I'm just an illusion created to test you.  Why didn't you just pass on?"

Acronos: "Didn't I tell you?  It's who I am, it's what I do."

Maioko: "Right.  Well, take care of the real one.  Keep her close, treasures are often lost if not looked after." With that, the scene dispersed and Acronos was dropped unceremoniously back into the entrance hall.

With Maioko, she was making her way through a field, very calm, very peaceful.  Obviously she was uncertain of what was going on, since a Devil test is never calm or peaceful.  After a few minutes of walking, a door came up in front of her, and it led back to the entrance hall, or so it seemed.

Maioko: "What was up with that test?  Why would there even be a door for me if nothing were behind it?  _Perhaps it's to show that you should have stayed with Acronos, that you're nothing without him?  _Oh great, you again.  Look, for the last time, "

Acronos: "Hey Maioko, what's up?"

Maioko: "My test wasn't even a test, just walking through a field."

Acronos: "Let's go check it out again, maybe something else turned up?" They entered through the door into the field again, the door disappearing behind them

Maioko: "Hey, it didn't do that before?"

Acronos: "It's probably the test starting up.  You happy to have me along, or am I slowing you down?"

Maioko: "I don't usually need help, but I'm always happy to have you around, Acronos."

Acronos: "Thanks." They strolled down the field further and further, and it started to become darker, the sky tinged crimson.

Maioko: "(Musing) It looks like rain." Acronos handed her a cloak.

Acronos: "You're right, I can smell the humidity, the moisture in the air, and it's saturated." They continued onwards, and it became pitch black in a few moments.  Acronos lit a floating flame to guide them and they walked on in silence.

Maioko: "Hmm, that's odd.  Usually he's not this quiet, something must be troubling him. You okay?"

Acronos: "(Smiles) I'm fine.  Thanks for asking." They kept walking in silence until Acronos started up a bit of conversation.

Acronos: "Umm, you might want to put on your cloak, I think the rain will start soon. (Maioko places her cloak on) Hey, what's your standing on emotions?"

Maioko: "Huh?  Where'd that come from? Well that depends, what emotions do you mean?"

Acronos: "Well, love.  I'm curious about your opinion on this."

Maioko: "Odd topic well, there isn't that much to say, I suppose.  Love is a feeling that people get.  I suppose love is a good thing, but who knows?  I'd like to be able to fall in love with someone who loves me, you know, soul mates or whatever? (Blushes) A bit old fashioned, but I can't help it."

Acronos: "Wow.  Well, what do you think about, umm, falling in love with someone?"

Maioko: "This is getting stranger and stranger. _ You're being as dense as he usually is.  _Why do you say... Oh.  He either loves me and wants to admit it.  _Or he loves someone else and wants your advice since you're his best friend.  _Well, I hope it's the second.  _Do you now?  Either way, if you act now, you might still be able to get him._  Shut up well, if you fall in love, there are two options open.  Either you force yourself to stop loving, or you should tell the person how you feel. Whoa, what am I saying? "

Acronos: "Hmm, yes.  Yes, that's what a person in love must do.  You might want to pull your hood up, it'll rain in a few seconds." Maioko pulled on her hood and tightened her cloak around her.  The rain suddenly began to pour down.  She looked up at the sky for a moment, and then at Acronos.  He stood without his hood, eyes closed, looking up at the sky with a smile on his face as the rain fell onto him.  Opening his eyes, he turned to Maioko.  The rain around them seemed to slow, and it was as if there was more light on them than the whole world.

Acronos: "Maioko, I love- (Is cut off by a scythe blade protruding from his stomach)" Acronos stared, wide-eyed, in fascinated horror at the blade coming out of his stomach.

Acronos: "But, my darkness should-" The blade ripped out and Acronos' darker sidestepped out from behind him.

Dark: "Without me, you're finished."

Acronos: "So... This is what it feels like to die then?  I'm sorry Maioko, but even through all this, I still love-" His head stopped being on his shoulders and it slowly rolled towards her.  Maioko's eyes widened in terror as the head rolled towards her.  Acronos' dark side put a foot on it triumphantly, and said with a smirk.

Dark: "Glad _that's _over.  Well, I believe it's time for you to join him." The blade swung at her, and she stood in place.  At the last possible moment, her hand came up, the steel on it blocking the attack.

Maioko: "Why?  Why would you kill yourself?"

Dark: "That waste of space?  He's not me.  I simply needed the body for a while until I could do what I wanted.  When that was completed, I _needed _to get rid of that guy, he was too annoying.  What with his stupid politeness, honor, kindness, laughing all the time, and even falling in love!  He disgusts me even as a corpse." Maioko felt her rage boiling up within her, reaching for her mind.  She walked over to Acronos' body.

Maioko: "It's wrong to rob the dead, but I don't think Acronos will mind if I use his knife!" Her charge was rage-induced, and partially blinded.  Mid-motion she stopped, flipped, and did the downward slash to send Dark flying.

Dark: "Come _on, _don't you remember that I can heal, and that I'm stronger than you?" He slowly made his way towards her.  Energy blasts had no effect; they were easily blocked, or simply did no damage.  Magic was worthless against the Reflect spell set in place, and Maioko didn't want to get too close.  She kept backing up, trying to keep away and destroy the Dark form.  

  Truth was, she was scared of it.  Though it looked exactly like Acronos, when Acronos puts his mind to it, he can be scary.  The dark side had an insane glint in his eyes, and power seemed to radiate off every pore in his body.  The storm picking up, lightning flashing terribly in the background didn't help much either.

Maioko: "No, I won't fear.  I mustn't fear.  I will defeat this like I've defeated everything else in my path.  _This is a dark side, of the darkness.  Use Holy magic against him for serious damage, and watch out for the techniques he can use.  _You're being helpful?  Thanks then." Calling upon some magical energy, she used a blast of holy energy to damage the dark side, and continued with it, adding in a bunch of techniques and spells while she could.

Dark: "Is this the best you've got?  I've seen shadows with more kick to them!"

Maioko: "You should know, you're only Acronos' shadow!"

Dark: "Ah, but what if the shadow conquers the master, what then?  Oh, and do you have any last words, you're up against a wall." Maioko looked behind her to see that she was indeed backed into a wall.  Thinking desperately, her mind came across something.  Shadows get stronger the closer their source gets to light.  When there is no source, shadows are burnt away by light.  

  The only light in the area was Acronos' old flame, still flickering a bit.  Flame gives light, a purifying flame?  Phoenix!  The aforementioned immortal bird flew down from the clouds in a blaze of glory.  Dark was shocked.

Maioko: "Forgot I had that, didn't you?  Phoenix, Purifying Light!" Phoenix spread its wings, allowing the full force of the sun to escape from them directly onto Acronos' dark side.  He screamed in pain and began to burn in vile black flames.  The writhing stopped and Dark stood up, completely calm.

Dark: "It isn't my time yet.  Your power shall not defeat me.  Be gone!" Dark unleashed Ars Arcanum on Maioko before she could call back Phoenix, and destroyed the summon with the frigid power of death.  Maioko lay on the ground in shock; she'd just been winning!

Dark: "I am like Acronos, we are both immortal in our strategic ability.  You cannot conquer either of us." He took a step forward and leveled the keyblade-scythe at her throat.  Her eyes widened, was she going to die?

Dark: "No, you're not worth it.  You will need to become far stronger if you plan on staying near Acronos with me still alive." Maioko stared up at him, shocked even more.  As he walked away from her, pulling up his cloak and hood, her rage began to build up again.  She raised herself up.

Maioko: "For a part of Acronos, you're pretty stupid to walk away from a threat!"

Dark: "You're not a threat.  You never were." Had Maioko been thinking regularly, this statement would have rung through her mind, rooting her in place.  However, she wasn't in a normal mode, her rage was taking over.  All the weapon styles she'd learnt, all her teachers, her memories, this one had beaten and broken all of them.  She would _not _allow that!  

  Roaring like some insane beast, she charged again.  Dark turned languidly, knowledge of her not being a threat echoing in his smirk.  Somewhere behind Maioko's berserk mindset, her rational mind noted this and figured that even the power from the battle madness wouldn't help out much.  So it did the only thing pure strategy and logic could do to gain an advantage, it called on any and all strength and power in the area.  

  Unfortunately, every single bit of it was darkness.  For a brief moment, Maioko seemed to radiate dark powers, to have the same evil glint as Dark Acronos.  Only for a moment, though, as she stopped being visible the next.  Dark Acronos was surprised, and even more so when he felt two hands placed in the center of his back.

Maioko: "Weak." The resulting energy blast left a mushroom cloud in its wake, with the base being on fire.  Maioko walked out of there with her head cast down and her clothes a bit ripped.  She looked up and gave a glare at thin air.  A door appeared, this time the real one.  She walked into the entrance hall without the knife that had broken in the blast (Note that she walked instead of fell.  With what happened, I think she just scared the owner).  Everyone fell in at the exact same time as she walked in.

Dante:  "Damn, (Rubbing head) why do you get to walk?"

Acronos: "(Looks at her, says softly) Are you alright?"

Maioko: "(With a big Fake smile) Of course, that test was way too easy!"

Acronos: "(Looks on with concern for a moment, turns away) If you say so."

Acane: "So guys, what was your test?" Dante began his in gory detail, while silence was all that greeted her statement from Acronos and Maioko.

Acronos: "... Let's take the stairs that just appeared." He slowly walked to them, but found nobody listening.  He raised an eyebrow and took a seat against a lamp.  Maioko took another lamp.

Acronos: "What happened to her, I wonder? "

Maioko: "That was too much.  I think I'm going to be dispirited for a while. " She saw Acronos trying to settle an argument between Acane and Dante on the amount of kills he'd racked up, and noticed that his trench coat was ripped and torn, and several wounds were still bleeding.

Maioko: "What was his test?  He looks like he just went through a version of hell.  _As did you, and yet he manages to keep smiling and helping.  _He'll hurt himself if he keeps on ignoring himself to help others.  _You should help him.  _I can't right now, I just saw his head roll towards me, and I had to face his dark side.  I-it's too much right now.  _Okay, you have your limits._ " 

  After a while, Kairi took note of Acronos' wounds and started to try and heal him, despite his protests.  Acane offered her services and got Ifrit to chase Acronos around, trying to hold him in place for Kairi.  Maioko let a half-smile cross her face as he ran away, trying to escape.  When Ifrit tackled him to the ground, and Acronos yelled that he was being burnt, Maioko smiled fully, chuckling a bit.  When Kairi finally cured him and asked if that was so bad and Acronos answered that between having a few cuts, and being burnt and chased around and being cured, that he'd have chosen the first option, Maioko laughed out loud.

Maioko: "(Laughing) Oh boy, you just can't stay sad around here, can you?  Haha, let's go!" As they went up the stairs, Acronos smiled secretly to himself, he'd been aiming to raise everyone's spirits with that, and it had worked better than he'd hoped.

Acronos: "Yikes, wait up guys!"

Back with Trish and co.

Tidus: "Exactly where are we going?"

Trish: "To find the artifact, where else?"

Wakka: "This place is like a maze, ya?"

Irvine: "Hmm, what to do, what to do?"

Trish: "Well, it has to be at the ending of this maze, doesn't it?"

Tidus: "Well yeah, but how to get past a maze we know nothing about?"

Irvine: "Hmm, if I remember my symbols correctly, that stuff outside was stuff I knew... Give me a second, guys."

Wakka: "(Ignoring him) There's almost no way to get through this!"

Lulu: "Actually I'm inclined to agree.  This is almost a living maze, it reacts to anything we do, and seems not to want to do anything but send us back to the entrance!" Irvine came back, walking languidly.  He walked to the nearest wall, stroked it with his pinky, knocked three times, and said something in a strange language.  A direct route opened up to the center, shutting everyone up.

Yuna: "Ah, I thought I recognized those symbols.  Irvine, I didn't know you could read Ancient Manna."

Lulu: "Pardon?"

Irvine: "The Manna were an ancient civilization that were the first to travel to different worlds.  In doing so, they discovered the fundamental knowledge of life, light, darkness, death, etc.  

  They left a bunch of relics around as tools to teach people what they knew.  Of course, they knew that you can't exactly teach an idiot the secrets of the universe, so they scattered the artifacts and made challenges to test them.  Of course none are to the death, but they're still hard.  

  If memory serves, a few of these artifacts actually have control over elements and powers, so they're guarded pretty well.  I kinda heard it in a bedtime story and decided to study it.  White mages almost always learn a bit about it, so that's where you knew it from, right Yuna?"

Yuna: "Yes."

Lulu: "(Wide eyed) Irvine, you knew more than us?"

Irvine: "Well yeah!  I'm actually pretty smart, but I scare people if I act it, so I use my regular attitude." They went to the center and found a gaping hole.

Lulu: "Any ideas about this one, genius?"

Selphie: "Hey, don't insult my Irvine just because he knew something you didn't!"

Irvine: "Thanks Selphie."

Lulu: "Oh, sorry.  I'm not used to being outdone.  Just give me a while to get used to the idea of you being smart, your personality worked too well."

Irvine: "No problem!  Just think of me normally, but don't be surprised if I say something smart."

Trish: "Okay, but what exactly do we do now?"

Yuna: "There are some inscriptions.  I think they say to jump down."

Tidus: "Well, that's what we do then."

Lulu: "Isn't that just a tad dangerous, Yuna?"

Irvine: "Remember, nothing here should be able to kill you.  If anything, there should be a soft landing."

Trish: "I'll go down first." She jumps and a faint thud and muffled curses are heard.

Trish: "It's soft, but not exactly comfy!"

Tidus: "Here goes nothing!" He jumped down and landed without a need for cursing.  Everyone else followed.

Tidus: "Trish, I think you're the only one who missed the bouncy covering."

Trish: "Shut up Tidus." He laughed at this, and helped Yuna down.

Trish: "You amaze me.  I don't think I've ever seen somebody act like a jerk and a gentleman at the same time!"

Irvine: "Hey people, we're not done yet."

Yuna: "According to what's written here, we have quite a ways to go."

Trish: "Yeah, and I can feel taint in the air.  We should be careful." They went forward a ways, and came across a large body of water.

Lulu: "No other way but to cross."

Irvine: "There's probably something underwater too." They all jumped in, (How do you not know how to swim if you live on an island?), and swam out.  Trish and Tidus dived under, checking to see if there was anything around.  At about mid-way, Trish stopped.

Trish: "The taint is back.  Prepare yourselves."  They got ready as best they could, and waited.  Tidus was dragged underwater; he looked down to see a humanoid thing with webbed hands and feet, claws, and a fin of sorts on its head.  He slashed his blade down on the head a few times, killing it.  He rose to find several of his companions in similar situations.  

  Taking a quick count, he didn't see Yuna.  He dived under again and saw her close to the bottom, whacking the thing in an attempt to loosen the grip.  He swam as fast as he could go, and finally decided a lightning spell might do it.  Making sure to set it not to shock anything but the target, he launched it.

  The spell didn't kill it, but stopped its motion.  Yuna hit it again, escaping, and Tidus cut through its head.  By now, Yuna was struggling since she couldn't hold her breath as long.  Tidus grabbed her and swam at full speed to the surface.  She surfaced, gasping and sputtering.  

Yuna: "Thank, cough, you.  I might not have made it, cough!" Tidus patted her on the back caringly and went back down, destroying anything that came close.  Trish and Wakka were already down there, blasting and hacking away.  He joined, and they were occasionally aided by Irvine, who launched various super-powered shots down.  After a few minutes the place had been cleared of any and all Devils.  The three of them surfaced.

Wakka: "Phew, that was tough, ya?"

Tidus: "Is it just me, or does every type of enemy we face have the swarm mentality?"

Trish: "Strength in numbers, good plan, except that we have high numbers too."

Tidus: "Aren't we ever going to encounter an enemy that's really strong and fights on its own?"

Wakka: "You just jinxed it!  Now we'll actually _have _to fight something like that."

Tidus: "Good."

Trish: "Remind me never to give you a gun, you're probably trigger-happy." Anyway, the lake/pond/whatever it was, ended soon after that and they got out and went forward for a while.  They came upon a very large and ornate door.  Irvine and Yuna went up and read the carvings.  After a moment, they got it.  A deep rumbling noise greeted them.

Lulu: "You know Tidus, you really should have been more careful what you wished for."

Selphie: "I think this one might be a bit bigger."

Tidus: "(Draws sword) Yes!"

Trish: "Here it comes!"

Dante: "So, where are we again?"

Acane: "Inside this huge manor, idiot!"

Dante: "No, I meant where _in _the manor, oh small one of even smaller brain power."

Acronos: "Umm, we're in the second set of rooms.  We have to go forward from here for a while, and then we'll get to a large circular room, most likely a boss fight arena, and then further still the place branches off into two possible routes."

Maioko: "I suppose getting lost isn't going to be easy, is it?  We most likely will anyway."

Acane: "Hey, no need to be a pessimist!"

Auron: "I hate to interrupt you two, but we have some rather pressing matters to attend to."

Acane: "Like?"

Dante: "Like the horde of Devils currently closing in on us!"

Acronos: "(Throws a dart laced with energy for the same effect as a grenade behind them) They're behind us too!"

Tifa: "Well, this might actually be a challenge."

Kairi: "Yes it will be, I can't summon in this small hallway!"

Acronos: "Damn, they have the advantage since we can't move around as much!  Then again, neither can they."

Ifrit: "This might actually be bad."

Acane: "You're thinking logically?"

Ifrit: "Well of course, I'm always logical.  With so many in the way, it might take a while to burn them all, and I don't even want to _think _of the ash!"

Acronos: "Don't you have some kind of supreme fire attack, or something?!"

Ifrit: "I think so.  Was it Hellfire, or Flames of Hell?"

Maioko: "(Slowly being overwhelmed) WHO CARES?!  JUST USE IT!!!"

Ifrit: "Okay, okay!  All of you, BURN!!" Ifrit summoned all his power, with focal points on his arms, heart, and mouth.  First, he jumped into the air, making his friends disappear, and punched the ground, making an enormous explosion of flames and cracking the ground so you could see Hell beneath.  After this, he summoned a cylinder of fire to spin like a drill and destroy in the manner of a tornado.  

  Ifrit opened his mouth as large as it would go, and flames began combining into a giant fireball in front of it.  While he was charging, the tornado spun on, and flaming meteors began appearing above.  He launched his giant fireball when it was about five times his size in diameter, and the meteors fell at the same time.  The enemies were encased in a flaming orb.  

  Ifrit put his hands in front of his chest and summoned an orb of the purest hellfire.  From it he launched a flamethrower that held the enemies in the air.  He flung them into the ceiling and then swung them back to the earth and kept burning them there.  He stopped only long enough to fling fireballs from his hands, making explosions.  Finally he raised all the focal points up and smashed them down on the enemy, making a mushroom cloud of raw fire.  The fire attack from Hell finished, Ifrit made his friends appear again from being under Stop in limbo.  Ifrit stood there, panting, his arms still on fire, and the focal points quite visible.

Acronos: "(Sees a large amount of ash) Great job Ifrit!" Ifrit, a bit zoned out on the fire, yelled and turned to Acronos and burnt him with a flamethrower.

Acronos: "(Charred, coughs out smoke cloud) Yeah." Ifrit burnt him again.  Acronos coughed out another smoke cloud and kept quiet.

Maioko: "That'll do Ifrit, that'll do." She was burnt as well.  However, this is Maioko Ifrit just burnt, and not the overly polite Acronos, so she punched him into next week for that, or at least through the nearest wall.  Ifrit pulled his head out of the wall, smiling crazily.

Ifrit: "How was that?"

Acronos: "Cough, very good.  Just, try not to burn _us _next time."

Ifrit: "Aww!"

Dante: "Why exactly didn't I have that amazing attack while in Devil Trigger?"

Ifrit: "''Cos you never asked for it." Dante sweat-drops and they continue on their way.  On their way Maioko edged close to Acronos, wanting to talk.  Right as she opens her mouth to say something important, Acronos readied his keyblade.

Acronos: "There's taint in the air." Ifrit blasts him with a flamethrower.

Ifrit: "Idiot!  You don't interrupt people!"

Maioko: "Burning people isn't nice either."

Acronos: "Who'd I interrupt?"

Ifrit: "Maioko."

Acronos: "Oh, (turns to her and bows) I'm sorry."

Maioko: "Nah, it's okay.  Anyway, I was going to say-"

Acane: "Guys, Acronos was right!  Help out!" Acronos immediately lunged into battle.  Maioko stood there a moment and shook her head.

Maioko: "First fate tries to bring us together, now it tries to separate us.  Strange thing is that even though I said I wanted that earlier, I'm unhappy about it now.  Oh well. " With a war cry, she charged into battle, ripping through many a Devil.  They finished up and dusted off.

Kairi: "There are getting to be many Devils in this area.  I wish I could summon Bahumat."

Tifa: "Summoning is difficult in these confined quarters."

Dante: "People, there's more taint in the air."

Ifrit: "I got it." He charged up a large fireball and fired it through the halls.  It incinerated any Devil in its path, singing and ripping through flesh, bone, and steel.  Ifrit cupped his hand to his ear and listened closely.  After a few moments he nodded.

Ifrit: "There's a lot of ash now, but no Devil in our path."

Maioko: "Hey, aren't you a Devil?  Why are you destroying other ones?"

Ifrit: "Well, because I'm still technically Acane's summon, so I've got to fight her enemies.  Besides, we're not even facing real Devils.  The true and stronger Devils actually have some strength.  These are mostly Demons and Hell-spawn."

Maioko: "Difference being?"

Ifrit: "Devils are superior in strength and mind."

Maioko: "Oh."

Acronos: "Ifrit, you missed some."

Ifrit: "No way!  This place has more enemies than I can burn.  (Demonically) No way in Hell...  Hellfire!" After the attack finished, the entire _area _was burnt!

Dante: "I think the Devils or demons are re-spawning very quickly.  Lets get out of here." They ran through the hall quickly, ignoring what opponents rose.  Well, except for Ifrit, who took the time to burn them all quickly.  They ran out the door and slammed it behind them.  They were inside a circular room that wasn't lit, but was huge.

Acane: "Phew, glad that's over."

Dante: "(Looks up) Taint?"

Acronos: "Uhh, guys?  You remember when I mentioned this room?"

Kairi: "Yes.  Didn't you say casually that there would be a boss fight?"

Acronos: "Yeah, well... I shouldn't have said it casually."

Maioko: "Why?  Grammar isn't so important, you know."

Acronos: "Well, grammar isn't the problem.  _That _is." He pointed to the center of the room.  In there was a gigantic monster, (gigantic means as big as the room).  It had the head of an ape, horns that pointed down and forward, talons on the feet, four arms of lion, ape, and steel wings.  

  The head of a bull rested upon its right shoulder, an eagle upon the left, a serpentine tail that split into a dragon head and a snake head, and spikes running up the spine.

Ifrit: "I believe that is a high class Demon, but maybe a Devil.  It seems to be an offshoot of a chimera."

Chimera X: "I am the chimera of X, and a Devil.  You are the Devil of fire, Ifrit."

Ifrit: "Yep, what of it?"

Acane: "Hold on, is every Ifrit summoned a Devil?"

Acronos: "Well, not really.  I think when you screwed up the summon, you ended up learning to summon the actual incarnation of the Devil lord of fire, Ifrit."

Ifrit: "That's me!"

Chimera X: "Enough!  We fight, and you die, now!" It swung a lion's arm at them, and they dodged.

Kairi: "Hah, you chose the wrong place to fight me.  Come forth, Bahumat!" The king of dragons came forth, and transformed into the stronger form of Neo Bahumat.  It blasted the chimera and flew around, blasting it every so often.  The chimera swung again, missed, and Acane jumped on its arm and ran up it and began slashing its head.  Acronos Devil Triggered and slashed the legs in places where there might be nerves.  Maioko climbed up it and began blasting the chest at close range.  Auron slashed at the base of a leg, and Acronos focused on the knee above it.  Dante had his bazooka and grenade gun out and was firing at the head.  Tifa had climbed onto the back and was hacking away, aiming to dig into the spine.  

  It fired a blast of energy from its mouth at Dante, but he easily dodged and kept right on firing.  The bull head attempted to get Maioko off by breathing fire on her, but Acronos used a defensive spell on her, and then used one on everyone.  The eagle head used control over wind to try and shove Tifa off, without much success.  The snake and dragon heads tried to stop Acronos and Auron.  While Acronos was easily able to dodge and cut through the knee again, Auron had to focus his efforts on dealing with the snake head.  

  Things were going pretty well until the snake grabbed Auron and flung him into Acronos.  Since he was in Devil form, he didn't fly back, but he had to stop to catch Auron.  The dragon head took advantage of this to blast them both with dark fire, sending them into Dante.  Chimera X grabbed Acane off his head, bashed Tifa away with her head, grabbed her, grabbed Maioko, and threw them all into Acronos, Auron and Dante, who were just getting untangled. 

  Acronos found his face in front of Maioko's, almost kissing.  Both blushed the moment they realized where they were.  Auron found himself under a mound of bodies, his head crushed into Acane's back, (he could tell because of the cape).  Dante found himself in a rather, uhh, pleasing situation with Tifa, (think about how Tifa looks and how Dante thinks), although she punched him when she realized where he was.

Acronos: "Uhh, I'll turn to my left, you turn to your left, okay?"

Maioko: "On three... Three!" They turned and everyone tried to struggle their way out.  Chimera X couldn't blast them since Kairi and Bahumat were still attacking it.  Unfortunately struggling just made it worse, and the distance between Acronos and Maioko's faces became a lot smaller, and they lost the ability to move their heads.  Dante chose to let his sense of humor rear its head.

Dante: "You know, under different circumstances and people, you all might enjoy this." Everyone tried his or her best to hit him, but to no avail.

Computer: "Auron, move your right leg over in either direction.  Dante, turn to your left.  Maioko, this may be difficult for you, but move your head to your left so you're not almost kissing Acronos, and move forward.  Tifa, twist slightly and pull your knees in.  Acronos, twist to your left.  Now, everyone pull back." This managed to untangle the group.  Acronos and Maioko separated and stood for a moment, a little freaked out.  After a few seconds, they ran in and began attacking Chimera X again.  It tried to blast them all, but they dodged it and eventually took it down.  The entire place lit up, a coliseum.

Auron: "What?"

Kairi: "When did we get here?"

Acronos: "Taint... Where there's a coliseum, there's got to be a battle." Two Devils walked forward.  One had an insane glint in its eyes, a large broadsword with a skull at the base of the blade and two spikes pointing up for the guard, and the clothes of a berserker.  Another one walked out slowly, garbed in samurai armor that was biological (it was living armor with eyes in some places), and a rather normal katana without a hand guard held at ready.

Acronos: "Oh boy." Ifrit charged the berserk one, and Acane and Auron followed.  Everyone else charged the samurai.  Acronos decided to test the one on his own and the two began a duel.  The samurai could move his sword faster than Acronos, and the armor didn't slow him down at all.  Acronos was actually having difficulty, so he tried magic and energy, but the samurai's armor blocked each shot.  

  Dante ran in and they all began fighting.  The only reason they won is because Acronos distracted it long enough for Dante to blast its head with the shotgun.  It all went downhill for the samurai from there.  They saw the berserk one defeated at about the same time.  The lights dimmed a bit, especially in front of an entrance that was just opening up.  From it, they saw a form walking towards them, and heard a voice.

Announcer: "Two millennia ago, the ultimate Devil rose to defeat the dark emperor Mundus.  His name was Sparda.  We have worked to recreate a Devil of his caliber or higher, and we have succeeded.  Meet the power of the ultimate Devil, the ultimate destructive force!"

Acronos: "No name?" A Devil walked out, large black angel wings, scale/stone armor for skin, horns pointing up, gray skin with red eyes, claws on the hands, human feet, and a long sword.  The sword had a crescent hand guard with spikes pointing out from it, a regular blade with three holes in the middle, the end had two blades pointing down, and a katana end coming from where the blades met.  Basically, it looked like it would seriously hurt if you were stabbed by it.  It stood there for a moment.  

  Dante stepped forward and leveled his guns at it, keeping his blade at ready.  He began firing rapidly, but the Devil simply blocked each and every shot.  Dante ran in to fight close range.  The Devil blocked his attack, and sent him back from the force.  Dante attacked again, but dodged the counter and managed to damage it a bit.  The Devil's eyes flashed red.  

  Up until then, the Devil's movements had been fragmented, as if it had been controlled.  Now, Dante's hit had awakened it and now it was attacking with a purpose.  The speed, power, and skill increased to the point where Dante barely stood a chance.  Acronos ran in, along with everyone else.  The Devil had much more power than any of them, and it was a struggle to keep up with it.  At one point, Acronos tried to slash it, only to miss and have it run in front of him to attack someone else.  The thing about this was that he noticed that there was a dark heartless symbol on its back.

Acronos: "A summon?  I can't afford to loose such a powerful force. " He Devil Triggered himself and attacked it, but without too much success.  However, with everyone else around, they managed to get some pretty good damage in.  Of course the Devil healed after every deadly hit, but it was obvious that its energy was wearing down, and that's what mattered.  Slowly the damage compounded, and the Devil lost some of its speed.  Another problem faced them, Acronos ran out of Trigger strength.  He dealt with the setback as it came by attacking the Devil until his Trigger gauges refilled.  He Triggered again, along with Dante, and they delivered a finishing blow that sent it flying.  Dante raised his blade for the killing blow, but Acronos stopped him.

Acronos: "Allow me." He raised his hand.

Acronos: "Would you mind helping me in my fights?" The Devil looked at him for a few moments, studying carefully.  It nodded only once.  Acronos acquired its power, and nodded happily.

Acronos: "Sparta, after the ancient Greek city of war, and close to the name of the one it was supposed to imitate."

Dante: "Fitting.  Let's move on." Going on for a while, they ended up at the split in the paths.

Acane: "Which way do we go?"

Acronos: "I don't know.  According to the map, these things go forward a tiny bit, disappear, and reappear at one point." His symbol started to glow, and Marcellus and Sparta came out.  They went to the two walls and pushed them together.  The route turned into one direction.  Everyone shrugged, the two returned, and they went forward.

Kairi: "Where does the route lead us from here?"

Acronos: "Well, uhh, there's actually no data any further.  Hold on, there is some data.  There's a large space of nothingness, and then there's a large hall."

Tifa: "'A large space of nothingness'?  That's never good."

Kairi: "Isn't your map supposed to be all-encompassing?"

Acronos: "(Pouting jokingly) It's not _my_ fault!" They went forward until they came to a rather plain door.

Dante: "We don't know what comes after this point.  Is everyone ready?"

Maioko: "That sounded a bit final."

Dante: "It might actually be."

Acane: "Well, I'm going to get my flashlight ready."

Auron: "Why a flashlight?"

Acane: "Acronos said there's a big, black nothing out there.  It's probably dark, so I'm bringing a light!" Anime falls all around.

Auron: "Do you think a tiny little flashlight can pierce through the darkness of space?"

Acane: "(Seriously) No matter the darkness, there can always be a light in it, even if it is a small one."

Maioko: "Deep.  Somewhat poetic.  Let's go." They opened the door and stepped through, right into-

Trish: "Die!" Her handguns began blazing, even though the thing hadn't even reached them yet.  It landed, a large fish-type thing.  It had a human torso with a fish tail, and fins on the back that looked vaguely like wings.  It swung its tail, sending them closer to the water.  Tidus took note of what was going on.

Tidus: "Hey, I'm willing to bet this thing is stronger in the water!  Don't jump in and give it the advantage!" Trish just kept blasting away at it, dodging the tail strikes, along with anything else that came at her.  Everyone attacked it with their weapons, getting in good hits since it wasn't that fast or agile.

Tidus: "Now what would Auron do?  _Use a lightning attack to take advantage of its element, dummy!_  Good point, and that happens to be my specialty. " He charged his blade with one of his now famous lightning attacks, and unleashed a powerful sword combo upon the unsuspecting monster.  It roared and used its fins like gigantic wings to fling him into the water.  Jumping over everyone in an arc, it dived through the water after him.  Yuna ran in after him, but Trish stopped her.

Trish: "Hold on, what are you doing?"

Yuna: "Going to help Tidus!"

Trish: "The monster has the advantage in the water, and with the clothes you're wearing, you have a disadvantage."

Yuna: "I've got to help him!" The monster and Tidus rose out of the water, thrashing heavily.

Tidus: "Hah, now _this_ is a battle!" Everyone stared at them, gaping at how Tidus was using lightning to his advantage in combat.  Irvine simply stopped gaping and began firing lightning-based shots at it.  Tidus just kept hacking away at it, and eventually both went under again.  Trish kept her position, while Wakka jumped in, Irvine went up close and tried to get a good shot in, but he was lucky if he even remotely managed to get near them.

Yuna: "Trish, you can dive, aren't you going?"

Trish: "I don't think Tidus would like it if you went in and died, so I'm making sure you stay here.  If you promise not to go in, I'm going."

Yuna: "Fine, I'll just heal you guys." Trish didn't even say anything, diving into the water instantly and going to their level.  I think I'll follow them at a closer range.  Tidus was still hacking away at the thing, which was staying relatively in one place, but when it saw Wakka, (more like got hit) it recognized that staying still was not going to be advantageous to its health.

  It zoomed back at an incredible speed, and swung around behind the boys before they'd even manage to swim after where it'd gone the first time!  It slashed them both, knocking them around, and then channeled the water energy into its center and blasted them both.  Tidus shook it off and returned the favor with a lightning beam.  The now-nimble sea monster easily dodged, but it didn't see Irvine's beam from above, which was very accurate since he managed to see where exactly they were.  

  After it shook off the effects, it saw Tidus and Wakka about to whack it, and did a back flip to send them both off course with a tail smash.  Trish came in at this time, blasting away with a strange gun, and turning to her sword when close enough.  Tidus used an underwater version of Spiral Cut to do some damage, and then stuck with lightning attacks from there on.  Wakka used his lightning throw overdrive, and they all pounded away at it, with the occasional shot from Irvine.  The thing launched itself out of the water and into the air.  Using the ability of water manipulation, it created a whirlpool and sucked them to the bottom.  It ended the spinning, and used a stream of water to block Irvine's shot.

Yuna: "Tidus!" Selphie and Lulu had to hold her back, and Irvine was left with facing the monster on his own.

Irvine: "Oh great.  I can't beat something like this if two guys and a Devil girl couldn't.  _At least, if you only use your strength.  _Huh?  Go on.  _Think like Acronos, what would he do if faced with an opponent stronger than himself, and he was all alone.  _Hmm, he'd use the environment to his advantage!  _Yeah, and with your gun, you can do that better than him._ " Irvine managed to get a small smirk across his face.  This disoriented the monster since it was expecting a frightened piece of jelly instead of a human standing alone and smiling.  Irvine pointed the gun at it, and it seemed to raise an eyebrow.  He fired and itmerely moved its head out of the way.  

  It seemed to laugh at him as if saying, "_What, were you aiming at me?_" Irvine understood this and pointed behind it.  The monster had some knowledge of the oldest trick in the book, so it didn't move, that is until part of the roof smashed on its head.  It turned to where Irvine was, only to find air.  It looked around, wondering where the prey had gotten.  It felt a tiny bit of cold metal press against its head.

Irvine: "I love doing this. Live through this one!" Having decided not to take any chances, Irvine proceeded to blast the monster's head point-blank with a huge energy blast.  Irvine found himself without a floor as the monster flew from under his feet and into a wall.  He landed in the water and saw a black thing float towards him.  He poked it.

Irvine: "Squishy?  Black, squishy, a mound...  Ahh!" He sped away as fast as he could go, he couldn't believe he'd just poked Trish's butt, accident or not he was probably going to die soon.  As he swam for his life, he bumped into a bunch of red sticking out of the water.  Immediately identifying it as Wakka, he turned him over.  He had swirls in his eyes, anime style.  Irvine sighed, glad that he was merely knocked out and not dead.  He then saw a nearby patch of yellow that could only be Tidus.  Taking them both, he swam back to shore.

Yuna: "Tidus!  Is he okay?"

Irvine: "I don't really know, you're the white mage here, aren't you?"

Yuna: "Right, I'll heal them, just in case." She healed them a bunch of times, and Irvine was forced to go get Trish.  Luckily for him, she didn't wake up and he managed to get her to shore without her hitting him.  He dumped her unceremoniously on the floor and stood back.  Yuna healed every one of them, a bit frantically, but they still were out.

Irvine: "Hold on, I'll get Tidus.  (Whispers in his ear) Hey!  What's that guy doing to Yuna?"

Tidus: "Who, what, when, kill, where?!"

Irvine: "I thought as much." Tidus kept looking around until his eyes met with Yuna's.  Both of them seemed immediately relieved a bit, and hugged one another.  A chorus of Aww's was the result, well, mainly from Irvine and Selphie; Lulu was more concerned with waking up Trish and Wakka.

Lulu: "Grr, this just isn't working!  Fine, try this out!" she hit them with a lightning spell, but they still remained unconscious.

Irvine: "I'll take care of this.  (To Wakka) How could you possibly hate sports that much?  (To Trish) Uhh…  Mundus calls?"  Both woke up with murder in their eyes, but relaxed upon seeing there was no target nearby.

Trish: "Ugh, my head.  What happened?"

Irvine: "I fought the thing alone, and I managed to win, I think.  Strategy works wonders, now I see why Acronos loves it so much."

Tidus: "Good job Irvine!  Anyway, you have any idea which way we go?"

Yuna: "I believe the only way is forward?"

Irvine: "Yep." They started to leave, only to hear something.

Selphie: "Don't tell me that thing lived through one of your energy blast shots."

Tidus: "I'm not going to, but I think _it_ will."

Trish: "How about we just get out of here and save ourselves the time?"

Tidus: "I don't retreat that easily." He turned around, and immediately wished he hadn't.  The thing was slithering towards them with most of its head blown off.  He shook his head, jumped into the air, and blasted it with Energy Rain.  Unfortunately it _still _didn't die.  Trish Triggered and blasted it with one of her own energy blasts, but to no avail.  Finally Yuna shook her head, scanned it, and cast Full-Life on it.  The monster died slowly and painfully.

Yuna: "It managed to survive by going into zombie status, and healing magic became a weapon in that case." They shrugged and went on forward.  Eventually they reached a cavernous area.  According to what Irvine and Yuna could translate, this place held the artifact they'd been looking for, but only seemed to have a small black dot on a pedestal.

Tidus: "Is this what we went through all that Hell to get?"

Trish: "Rich people, go figure."

Lulu: "No, there's no data on that thing, merely a magical transport."

Selphie: "Why do I not like the sound of that?"

Tidus: "… I've got a bit of a bad feeling about this thing, and my bad feelings usually turn out right."

Wakka: "Aww c'mon bro, the last time you had a bad feeling was when we had to get a gift for the girls!"

Tidus: "And we ended up falling into a changing room, getting perfumed/maced, and beaten senseless by a mob of insane girls who thought we were perverts, just because we fell since you were trying to get me into a headlock over which sweater to get!"

Wakka: "Well… okay, so that time you were right… But can you name any other times?"

Tidus: "How about on that day when it was very sunny and I kept saying it was going to rain, and it did?  Or how about when you tried to get Riku to eat a Paopu fruit alone, and he ended up chasing us all around the islands?  (Muttering) How he managed to lift up a fallen palm tree and chase us with it is beyond me, but that's Riku I guess.  Or how about the time when-"

Wakka: "Alright already, I get your point!" Everyone giggled or chuckled at this.

Trish: "Well, we really can't do anything about your bad feeling except to be prepared, there isn't exactly anywhere else to go."

Tidus: "True." Trish stepped forward carefully and held her hand out.  Her fingers gently brushed the tiny point of nothingness, and

Darkness, absolute and complete darkness.  Acronos looked around, but didn't see anything, not even his own hands.  A spot of brightness all but blinded him.

Acane: "Hello! (Echoes) Echo! (Echoes)  Muahaha!"

Acronos: "Hey, Acane, is that you?"

Acane: "Yep!  When did we get separated?"

Acronos: "I think we might have fallen down when we stepped through the door.  I'm going to try to create a flame for light." Acane nodded and he created as large a flame as he could.  Lifting it up, it only shone in a five-foot radius around them both.

Acane: "(Raised eyebrow) Big, but not very strong."

Acronos: "(Twitch) That didn't sound right.  Hmm..." He looked around from his vantage point, but saw no one.

Acane: "Maybe they'll see the light and come here?"

Acronos: "Doubtful.  Let's go." Acane seemed a bit apprehensive, but they looked around.

Acane: "We'll never find anyone at this rate!"

Acronos: "Hmm, you're right.  If we can't pierce the shadows with our light, this strategy will never work.  Perhaps what we need is a connection with the darkness." He called forth Umbra.  He pointed forward.

Acronos: "Can you navigate the darkness?" Umbra nodded and sprung out of the light, seeming a bit happy to be back in its element.

Acane: "Well, we get to stay right here then!"

Acronos: "... Are you afraid of the dark?"

Acane: "What?  No way! (Acronos glares at her) Well, not completely.  I just have this strange feeling in my gut that moving from here will put us directly in the darkness, and it won't be good."

Acronos: "Oh.  That's reasonable."

Acane: "You seem quiet, what's up?"

Acronos: "I don't know.  I feel a bit different." Acronos turned his head almost convulsively, and Devil spoke.

Devil: "You're close to level 35.  At that level you can Trigger without the use of a powerful keyblade.  There also seems to be someone else waking up in here." Twitch back to Acronos.

Acronos: "When did you learn to do this?"

Devil: "You Triggered enough times."

Acane: "You do realize that you look crazy?"

Acronos: "Hold on." After messing with his computer a bit, a hologram of the Devil form was projected.

Devil: "Glad you thought of this, kid.  It's not exactly comfortable to turn your head like that."

Acronos: "So, who's this new personality waking up?"

Devil: "(Looks behind him) Well, he's got wings."

Acane: "Okay, I think your shadow is coming back."

Acronos: "Cool." The Devil disappears and Umbra comes back with Dante, Auron, and Tifa.

Acane: "You didn't find the others?" Umbra shook its head.

Dante: "It's way too quiet here."

Auron: "Does your map list our location?"

Acronos: "No.  Hold on, I'll try to sense them." He closed his eyes for a bit, and then turned and pointed in a random direction.  He started off in that direction, and so did everyone else.  After a bit of walking, they found Maioko and Kairi.

Kairi: "Hey guys."

Maioko: "Does anyone else thing it's cold here?" Nearly everyone shakes his or her head, but Acronos responded.

Acronos: "Well, it isn't exactly warm." He clenched and unclenched his fists, breaking off a few icicles.  Everyone else stares.

Acane: "Where to from here?" Umbra points in another random direction.

Acronos: "That way." They head in that direction, with Maioko running ahead briefly, and then running back.  Acronos simply resisted the cold he was feeling and walked with everyone else.  At one point, the entire area wavered.

Maioko: "Huh?" A dark tendril encased her.  From inside it, she looked around and began screaming.  Acronos ran in full speed, only to be stopped by his archangel form as it was on that day.  He skidded to a stop, but heard Maioko screaming even louder, and his protective instinct came into play.  He ran at it, hoping that it would dodge his strike. 

  No such luck, it swung an enormous blade up, blocking his strike and sending him flying onto his back.  He jumped right back up, and took a quick look around at a very dismal situation.  Auron was facing a pumped-up version of Yunalesca.  Tidus and Yuna were engulfed in dark tendrils, Tidus was swinging his blade madly, and Yuna was trying to summon and cure.  

  Kairi was facing an evil copy of Sora, Tifa was in a dark tendril, Dante was in a dark tendril, and Acane was facing an evil/demonic looking Final Aeon.  Acronos gulped and Devil Triggered, hoping that perhaps the near-immortality might help him out a bit in the battle.  He fought with the Archangel, but it obviously had the advantage, and seemed to only be toying with him.  Acane didn't exactly seem to be doing too well either.  Finally something just snapped within her.

Acane: "Okay, that's it!  No more, I won't let the Final Aeon take any more of the people I care about!" She shone with an immense light.  Spinning her spear around her, she stopped it and it was infused with the essence of light.  Touching the rune on her forehead with her free hand's first two fingers, she raised that hand, and from there down began to change.  Feathers spiraled around her arm, and it changed to having a small wing upon it (think Sephiroth, but with an angel wing on his hand instead of the fin things), and it glowed.  From the spear, her other hand changed similarly.  Slowly everything else began to change, but two pure white wings sprung out of her back and covered her.  A few moments and they opened, revealing Acane as an angel.

Devil: "I _knew _I smelled an angel."

Acronos: "Hey Acane, I never knew you could transform as well."

Acane: "Die Final Aeon, die!" She started to attack in a fury, but the Final Aeon was still stronger.  Acronos heard a loud crack, and noticed the flat of the archangel's blade on his skull.  He was sent spinning away, but stopped himself.

Devil: "Okay, that's it!  Here's a new version of an old Devil technique, Vortex!" He launched himself from the ground and spun himself with his blade at his side, making a cyclone of black lightning around him.  As he got closer, he stuck his blade forward, still maintaining the cyclone around him.  This was useful since there was no way to go around it.  As the Archangel seemed ready to dodge or block, Devil put on a burst of speed that got him there before the archangel could even think about it.  

  The archangel tried to jump away, but Devil's speed was too much and it was impaled and sent flying from the momentum, with the blade still through its heart.  Devil ripped out his blade and flew back.  Archangel stayed there for a bit, but got right back up brushing itself off.

Devil: "What?  That was a direct shot to the heart at full strength!  Are you immortal or something? (It nods) Perfect, just perfect." He flew in and continued attacking.  Acane was fighting the Final Aeon, using her light abilities to do decent damage.  She flew in, stabbing and hacking away with her spear, but to little effect.  Having a bright idea, she raised her spear into the air, it floated up, and she drew her blades, and combined all three into a big-ass sword.  The Final Aeon looked vaguely amused at this seemingly futile attempt to damage it, but wasn't as amused when the blade hit it and did serious damage.

Acane: "Hah!  Take that!" She flew around doing pretty good damage, and Acronos flew around doing the same with his dark-energy pumped keyblade.  At one point, their enemies began pushing the offensive, and pressed them back-to-back.

Devil: "Hello Angel."

Angel: "Do we really have time for the usual conflicts?"

Devil: "Nah, besides, I didn't even want to start, just felt like saying hi to the only spiritual thing around here besides Ifrit."

Acronos: "(Mildly panicked) Devil, can we focus on the task at hand?"

Acane: "Hey, I didn't know my angel half actually had a personality!"

Acronos: "Well I guess it does, but we're kinda screwed right now!!"

Devil: "Not for long!  Care to put aside our differences in light of the more important task of staying alive?"

Angel: "This coming from Death's heir?  Sure, why not?"

Devil: "Okay, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Angel: "It's been a while since this has been done."

Devil: "And it's going to be even longer before anyone dares to forget it!"

Angel & Devil: "Heaven Hell Combo!"  They both flew high above their opponents, who'd just ended up crashing into one another.  Acane raised her hands in the air, and cupped them so there was a circle.  Acronos lowered his hands and formed a circle there.  The rune for light appeared in Acane's hands, and the rune for dark appeared in Acronos'.  Both shot a blast of their respective energies at their opponents, marking them.  

  A sky appeared and seemed to open up, shining the most pure light on Acane's angel form.  The ground opened and darkness erupted forth to taint Acronos and make him supreme.  The entire area disappeared and Acronos was below the two creatures, and Acane above.  Both began spinning really, really fast, and unleashed Acronos' vortex attack onto their enemies, except much stronger.  When the two connected, they both became lights of their respective colors, and began zipping around, hitting each one for grievous damage each and every time.  

  After about ten seconds of this, they rose to the sides of the soon to be dead opponents.  Both placed their hands in front of them and began pouring their energies into that point.  Reality wavered behind them, and their spirits took the form of beasts that closely resembled them.  Acronos' took on the form of a giant dragon, a larger version of Bahumat, while Acane's went to the form of a large griffon, (no, not the giant bird from Devil May Cry, but the actual horse/bird cross thing).  With a roar, both beasts flew forward and rammed into the Final Aeon and Archangel Acronos.  Acronos and Acane floated down smirking, went towards each other, and shook hands.  The attack finished, they looked to see the results.  The largest piece of the Final Aeon was about the size of a postage stamp, but Archangel Acronos was still standing, barely.

Acronos: "Crap, I used up all my Trigger strength in that!"

Acane: "I also wasted all my mp, so I can't keep up my form.  However, I at least can make some good of this."

Acronos: "Oh, and what's that?"

Acane: "My final attack in angel form!" Spinning around, the feathers on her wings became darts and proceeded to fly at Archangel Acronos.  She landed, becoming herself, but Archangel was _still _standing somehow.

Devil: "Oh yeah, the thing's immortal.  Wait, I forgot, I'm a descendant of the house of Death itself!  You're only immortal if death isn't strong enough to beat you, so prepare for _my _final attack!" Devil flew forward, straight out of Acronos, leaving him to fall to the ground (Acronos: "Oww, my head!"), grabbed the Archangel, and quite literally pulled it back into Hell with him (it was flung into Heaven a microsecond after that).  He flew right back out and the ground closed.  Poof, he returned to occupying a space in Acronos' head.

(Inside Acronos' head)

Devil: "I'm back!"

Acronos: "Great, it was peaceful for a second there.  Oh yeah, why'd you drop me!?"

Devil: "Heh, sorry." Someone new walks out of the shadows.  He has golden wings.

Archangel: "What's up?"

Devil: "Didn't I just beat you?"

Archangel: "Actually, that was just our host's fear.  He fears me coming to life as an evil being and destroying all his friends, you know, that whole deal."

Devil: "Oh.  Well, kid, we've got a new person in here."

Acronos: "Multiple personalities?  Am I crazy?"

Devil: "Partially, why?"

Acronos: "Sigh, I forgot that's what I always say, never mind then.  (He leaves into consciousness)"

Devil: "So, who are you really?  I know the kid has no angelic blood whatsoever in him, but there _is _something different about him that isn't me."

Archangel: "Well, I'm just posing as an archangel since I do kinda look the part, neh?  I can't tell our host who I am really until he discovers who _he _is.  He also can't trigger me since the form I actually give can only be reached at level 100 or with the Master's keyblade."

Devil: "Then what was that thing he just fought?"

Archangel: "Well, when he triggered my form the first time, he had the power of an entire world at his disposal, and his rage allowed him to use it.  Unfortunately, that triggered a tainted version of what I am, a Fierce.  Not that I disapprove of your use of taint, but I mean tainted as being incorrectly created.  In short, he triggered the chaos abilities within him into a physical form.  By the way, that isn't good."

Devil: "Ah.  So you're here to make sure he never does that again?"

Archangel: "Yep.  Plus it got boring sleeping until he reaches level 100.  I appeared when he got strong enough to take the mental strain."

Devil: "Don't you think this is pushing it a bit?  If we add another powerful personality in here, something might happen to his sanity."

Archangel: "There's nobody else here but his inner child, and that is tied to the physical body, so there's nobody else who'll be in here.  Besides, what would he do, turn into a kid from insanity?"

Devil: "Uhh, why do I get a bad feeling from what you just said?"

Archangel: "So did I… Uh-oh."

Devil: "We'll just have to make sure he never gets another personality in here with us."

Archangel: "You mean a separate personality that connects to a separate body, multiple personalities simply are portions of the self split off from the actual mind."

Devil: "Whatever."

(Outside)

Acronos: "Well, that was entertaining.  (Realizes where he is) Ahh!  Gotta save everybody!"

Acane: "I'll help out Auron!"

Acronos: "I'll cut everybody else free!" They rush to their assigned tasks.  Acronos' protective instincts take precedence and he frees Maioko first.  She falls into his arms, sobbing.

Acronos: "Maioko, what happened?"

Maioko: "Why?"

Acronos: "Huh?"

Maioko: "Why?" She just stays there in a slightly comatose state.  Acronos uses a hi-potion on her, but has to go help the others.  He frees Tidus and Yuna, who collapse, but upon seeing each other, embrace tightly.  He leaves them be and heads for Dante.  Upon cutting him loose, he sways a bit, but keeps standing.  After a second, he dons a somewhat fake smirk.

Dante: "(Shakily) Heh, why'd you cut me loose?  I was having fun cutting through a few weak demons."

Acronos: "(Raised eyebrow, you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look) So you were facing an army of insanely powerful Devils who'd taken over the world?" Dante just stares, takes a shaky sigh, and stands back up to full height.  He seems okay, so Acronos ran to Tifa.  She fell down, but got right back up, smiling, (obviously fake).

Tifa: "(Large fake smile) So, how is everyone else?"

Acronos: "I suppose they're okay, let's help Kairi.  Tifa, are you okay?"

Tifa: "Sure, why wouldn't I be?"

Acronos: "You have your own reasons, but don't keep anything inside too long.  It tends to hurt yourself and others."

Tifa: "(Thinking) Right… I guess…" Acronos ran to help Kairi, only to find her whacking the evil Sora on the head very many times.  The dark keyblade copy was far away and Kairi was just whacking him.  It was actually rather light whacks, designed only to stop him from moving.

Kairi: "(Cheerily) Hey Acronos!  Mind finishing this?  I can keep this up all day, but you might as well end it."

Acronos: "(Surprised) Sure…" He lands a cut to the neck, ending the dark copy's life.  Kairi had her eyes closed during it.

Kairi: "Well, I can conquer my fears, I'm sort of used to it by now.  I couldn't finish the battle, but I was at least strong enough to hold him off." Acronos nods and goes back to Maioko.  He gets to her and kneels down to check on her.  He ducks as Yunalesca flies over his head and an extremely pissed off Auron and Acane give chase.

Acronos: "Maioko, are you okay?  _Of course she's not, you idiot!_ Please, is there anything I can do to help?"

Maioko: "Why?  (Trembles)  No, just… give me some time… I can handle this… alone… As I always do…  And always will…"

Acronos: "You're not alone, we're here to help you.  Even if your friends aren't always around, our hearts are still with you.  Don't fight all your battles alone, we can help you."

Maioko: "… I don't know why you'd want to…"

Acronos: "You're our friend.  We will always help you, no matter what."

Maioko: "There's no point in helping someone weak.  No matter what you do, they'll never get strong enough not to be dependant on something."

Acronos: "You're not weak, you're one of the strongest people I know.  C'mon, you punched Ifrit through a freaking wall after he'd used Hellfire!" Maioko gives a small chuckle at this.

Maioko: "That was… rather funny, wasn't it?  Especially you getting burnt beforehand."

Acronos: "(Jokingly indignant) Hey!" Both crack up laughing.  Maioko gets up, along with Acronos.

Maioko: "Thanks.  Let's get out of here."

Acronos: "Give Auron and Acane a little time to beat Yunalesca around." Said fool flies at them.  Maioko rolls her eyes and grabs her out of mid-air and lifts her up.

Maioko: "Loose something?"

Auron: "Thank you, we almost did."

Acronos: "Just finish her off already."

Acane: "That's the problem, we've been smacking her around with some of our most powerful attacks for a while now, but she _just won't **die**_!!!!"

Maioko: "Uhh…" They begin tearing away at her like wolves at a carcass.

Maioko: "Guys?  What about this?" She walks over and calmly pushes a button on Yunalesca's forehead.  She stops, twitches, and dies.  Auron and Acane both watch with similar expressions of disbelief.

Acane: "But…but…"

Auron: "Aww, but _I _wanted to kill her!" Everyone stares at him.  He clears his throat in an effort to save some shred of his former dignity.

Auron: "Ahem, what I meant to say is that I am glad she was finally defeated, though I desired the finishing blow."

Acronos: "Right… …"

Maioko: "Let's move out!" They head towards the direction they were heading and see a bright golden light.

Acane: "Yay, heat!" All their fears step out and stand to guard the door, and then merge to form one last, giant beast of terror.  The door disappears.

Acronos: "Hold on, why fight conventionally?  Or even fairly?  Guys, cover your eyes, I'm about to summon the most evil thing ever to taint existence by being spawned."  The ones not from Earth or here are extremely surprised and move back.  Maioko, however, knows what Acronos is talking about.

Maioko: "No, you can't possibly be willing to summon…"

Acronos: "Yes, if that's what it takes."

Dante: "What the hell are you two babbling about?  If you're going to summon something, do it now!  They're coming after us!" He settles into a ready stance with his sword and guns ready.  From the darkness, a blade falls out and into his hands, a curved broadsword, with red lightning flying across it.  He looks at it with interest, and levels it at ready.  Acronos raises his computer, punches in a few commands, puts his finger over a button gingerly, and turns away, closing his eyes.

"I love you, you love me…" Maioko screams in terror, Dante raises an eyebrow, everyone else looks at it and start to become hypnotized by the strange ways of the demonic beast of Satan, and the fear monster starts to shriek in pain.  It writhes around like a snake, its eyes on fire, and most of the rest of the body dissolving as if in acid.  After much shrieking, it lies on the floor in a fetal position, holding a small blanket and a teddy bear for comfort, sucking its thumb and rocking back and forth.  

  Acronos ends the hologram, holding back the torrent of laughter that threatened to erupt forth.  Maioko is under similar circumstances, the other two start to wake as if from a daze, and Dante is on the floor, rolling around, laughing his ass off.  Acronos and Maioko take a cue from him and begin laughing as well.  After much laughing, the three get up, breathing heavily and holding their sides.

Dante: "(Wiping a laughter-induced tear from his eye) That was good Acronos, incredibly cheap, but then again chivalry is supposed to be dead anyway."

Maioko: "I never knew it would have that kind of effect, but who cares?"

Acronos: "I figured that the master of inducing terror and hypnotism might terrorize the being made of terror.  Barney is technically so much of a goody-goody that it burns and harms everyone who isn't completely innocent, thusly making him an instrument of Satan."

Maioko: "Hey, I just hope nobody hears you back on Earth and decides to attempt to burn him… Hey wait, what am I saying, that's a good thing!  I almost feel sorry for the poor fool who has to play Barney to stay alive."

Ifrit: "Did someone say something about burning?"

Dante: "Hey, where were you during the battle?"

Ifrit: "I was too terrified by visions of ice and cold that I retreated to Hell.  Now, what needs to be burnt?"

Acronos: "This entire place would be a good place to start with, but what I said needed to be burnt was that instrument of Satan, Barney."

Ifrit: "AHH!  **_NO_**, THAT THING IS MORE EVIL THAN _I_ AM!!!  I TRIED TO BURN IT WHEN I FIRST SAW IT, BUT _IT_** _WOULDN'T_ _BURN!!!!_**" He sobs frantically.

Acronos: "(Pats back) There, there.  You can burn this entire room once we're done, okay?  Feel any better?"

Ifrit: "(Sniffle) Really?  Thank you, I feel much better.  Can I start now?"

Maioko: "Not until we're out the exit."

Ifrit: "I'll get you there really quick!" An orb of fire surrounded them and then opened up, right at the exit.

Acane: "Now why didn't you tell us you could do that before?"

Ifrit: "You never asked." She rolls her eyes, Maioko thanks him, and Acronos pats him on the back and gives him a small wind gem.

Acronos: "(Only to Ifrit) Use that to increase the size and power of your flames.  Have fun." They went through the exit, Acronos shut the door and stopped.

Maioko: "What's up?"

Acronos: "I'm debating whether giving Ifrit a wind gem was such a good idea."

Acane: "It wasn't, but then again he'll be happier." The door bulges a moment, and smoke starts coming out from the edges.

Dante: "He seems to be having fun." They shake their heads and run as far away from the door as possible, right into another one.

Acronos: "Owwie.  Whoa, big door."

Maioko: "Yes, but the question is what's behind it?"

Auron: "Might I recommend that only one of us goes behind this time and we wait for a response?  It would be a bit safer, so that we would be prepared for a trap, if any."

Dante: "Maybe two people should go, if one person goes, they stand a chance of death, while if two go there's at least a chance that they may live long enough for us to come in." Acronos peered through a crack in the door.

Acronos: "Hmm, I'll go.  If the keyhole is behind here, it would be mainly my job to seal it, so why have anyone else?"

Acane: "Maybe I should go with you, we can use our 'Heaven Hell Combo' if necessary?"

Maioko: "Or maybe I can go?"

Kairi: "My abilities could provide you with an increase in your strength."

Dante: "I can blow anything out of your way with my handguns, which are still the best by the way."

Tifa: "I'm a bit stronger than you so it might be advantageous to have me along."

Auron: "I could cut down anything you need out of the way."

Acronos: "(Big smile) No, I think I should take this one… alone." With that he went through the rather immense doors, and closed them behind him.

Maioko: "Why'd he go alone?"

Kairi: "To save us from any danger?"

Dante: "Maybe, but I don't sense any taint behind that door."

Tifa: "There's almost no energy in the room either."

Auron: "Was he simply bored?" With Acronos, he was in an enormous room, bigger than the doors that led to it.  It had large windows taking up the entire wall, and light shone in from nowhere.

Acronos: "This was Mundus' palace in Devil May Cry, right? Devil: "Yeah, wonder why it's here, Dante sealed Mundus away for a good two thousand years with the ass-kicking he gave him." Archangel: "Yes, but there appear to be different details here.  Look, some portions of the walls are living entities filled with lost souls, as in the second game." D: "I'd bet there's portions from nearly all the Underworld in here.  Hey, was that my house?" No time for that, I wonder why everything's here?  It makes very little sense since all these things have been beaten and destroyed. " 

  Looking around, he noticed a small and simple wooden desk, no decorations on it.  He walked up to it slowly, wary, and one hand ready with the darts, the other holding the keyblade as if life depended on it.  The swiveling chair behind the desk was rather unremarkable, but it was turned away, and Acronos knew that the person behind it would usually hold a great deal of power.  

  Unfortunately he was wrong, and the chair turned to reveal Mal.  He had somewhat light brown hair in no particular style, a loose black T-shirt, gray sweatpants, and (snicker) a powder blue scarf with little fluffy-white kittens on it.  Acronos gaped at the kittens and tried his hardest not to laugh, but failed miserably, falling to the ground in mirth.

Mal: "Sure, laugh at the kittens, but at least I won't catch a cold.  So when you're sick in bed and coughing your lungs out, I'll be laughing. (Acronos continues laughing) Alright already!  (Sad and pouting) C'mon, give me a break." Acronos' compassion was more powerful than his desire to laugh, so he stopped and rose.  Deciding to humor the guy, he addressed him as a hero would a villain.

Acronos: "So what are you here for, evil Demon!"

Mal: "(Smiling happily) Yay!   I am here… to tell you where the keyhole is." Acronos anime falls, giving himself a bump.  Mal walks over and puts a band-aid on his head.

Mal: "Can't be too careful, you know?  Oh, and I didn't mean right now, I meant after you face a few really powerful people." Mal reaches into space and grabs a white scarf with little bunnies on it and drags Mundus over with the thing latched firmly onto his neck.  Acronos bursts out laughing again.

Acronos: "Just a second, Dante has _got _to see this!" His friends come in, Dante takes one look at Mundus and falls to the floor laughing from the pain in his sides due to laughter, (Mundus was the final boss of Devil May Cry, completely evil, and a giant stone angel-looking person who impaled Dante about… 6 to 60 times?)

Dante: "(Cackling) Bwahahaha!  Ahahaha!  Muahahahahahahahah!  Mundus, you poor b******, I almost pity you!  This is worse than anything I ever could have done, Bwahahaha!" Acane walks up to him.

Acane: "Let me guess, in an effort to free yourself to wreak revenge and evil, you called upon the heartless.  After they healed you, you somehow became their servant."

Mundus: "(Too ashamed to speak, nods)"

Maioko: "Only one word can only describe this: whipped." She joins Acronos and Dante in laughing hysterically.

Auron: "And I'm guessing this person, (Mal: "My nickname is Mal.") Mal, came around recently?"

Mundus: "(Nods)"

Auron: "I pity you.  Then again, you did manage to somehow inflict this upon yourself, so forget that." He smirks evilly, his equivalent of laughing his head off.  Acane stares a little longer and notices that his nails have been shined, and there's a tool for sanding off stone still hanging off one of them.  She smirks, and then laughs her head off as well.  Tifa has already fallen comatose from too much laughter.  Kairi is barely stifling her laughter.

Kairi: "Mr. Mal, why did you attempt to shine his nails?"

Mal: "Well, he's a statue, so I just thought of how to make a statue presentable.  By the way, I just caught the thought going through your head, Hunter, and I am not gay!  Not that there's anything wrong with that, but still…" He then pulls over a fire-angel thing by a little purple scarf with penguins on it.

Mal: "Isn't this scarf cute with the whole flame motif?"

Mundus & Fire angel: "(Begging and pleading) Kill us now, _please_." Everyone continues laughing his or her head off, and Dante only stops long enough to pull out his camera and take a picture.  Mundus and the fire angel then try their best to die on the spot, but unfortunately they are immortal.

Mal: "You know, it isn't nice to laugh at people." He raises his hands in a threatening manner, but Acronos is still too busy laughing to notice.  He then gives a sour look and points at him, hitting him with a magic spell.  As the light clears, everyone looks at him, having stopped laughing and become concerned.

Acronos: "(Clears dust with wind spell) Was that the best you had?  It didn't even hurt!" Everyone looks at him and the same expression crosses their faces as when they first saw Mundus.  Acronos looks confused and searches his neck for a scarf, finds one, and pulls it off.  It had rather large keys and doors on it.

Acronos: "I don't get it, the scarf actually isn't that stupid."

Tifa: "Might I recommend a mirror?" Acronos is still very confused and manipulates some water to form a reflective surface.  Upon finishing, he looks at it and his eyes widen immensely.  He is wearing a very thin polka-dotted dress with frills all over, rather effeminate sandals, and pink bows in his now silky smooth hair.

Acronos: "(Screams like there's no tomorrow, like Ifrit in Greenland, like Barney without drugs, etc.)" As soon as he stops, he notes that everyone is looking at him sympathetically, with smiles on their faces, while Dante is laughing his head off again.  Acronos gives him an evil look and grabs the side of the dress to rip it off, but stops, pokes his waist, blushes a bit, and pulls out a belt.  He wraps it firmly around his waist and rips the top off the dress.  He looks down again, utterly confused and pulls off a red, lacy bra.

Acronos: "Huh?  What is this and why am I wearing it?" Maioko grabs it from him to preserve some of his innocence, reads the nametag, and her eyes widen.  She smacks Acronos across the face really hard, sending him flying to the ground.  She then goes over to Mal and smacks him even harder.

Acronos: "Oww!  What did I do?"

Mal: "Hey, it was the nearest one!" She smacks him again and walks away, and when nobody's looking, puts it into her clothes pocket from where it had been stolen.  Then she turns to Acronos to apologize, and her stupid mind makes her look down from his face.  Add the way-too-thin fabric of the dress to the fact that Acronos was shirtless, and you can tell why her face became very red.  Acronos looked down at the bottom of the dress.

Acronos: "Just so you all know, I am now wearing a kilt, a kilt!  Got that?" Mal changes the fabric to the usual Scottish style.  Acronos looks at him.

Mal: "It suits you, wear it more often."

Acronos: "(Struck by Devilish inspiration) I think I might.  Oh, could you do me a favor?  (Points at Dante who's still laughing)"

Mal: "Sure!" Dante is then dressed in a very frilly maid outfit, with little hearts all over.  Acronos then laughs.  Dante rips it off before he can think, and is reduced to a Speedo.

Dante: "Good God!" Everyone starts laughing at that one.  Mal dresses him in a crimson tunic.

Mal: "This isn't bad on you either, might get lucky if you know what I mean." Dante sees that it is a bit tight, showing off his abs, and the tunic was rather short.

Dante: "Yep, I'm definitely gonna wear this wherever there are girls.  And dude, we just acquired outfits of massive eye-candy."

Acronos: "What do you mean?  What's the point of this 'eye-candy' you speak of?"

Maioko: "No, don't!  He's still way too innocent, keep him that way!"

Dante: "Fine, fine.  You'll know when you need to know."

Acronos: "Oh well (Puts scarf back on for the hell of it)…  Mal, is this all you've got?  Your current, (remembers bows and rips them out and re-spikes his hair), warriors would prefer death to their lives." A sudden breeze flies by.  Mal instantly uses one last clothing spell on the two of them as he feels the wind coming, (Boxers for both of them, normal looking, but unfortunately a bit thin).  Acronos doesn't notice his kilt flying up and around him, while Dante covers up his tunic, but only a bit.  Maioko proceeds to fall over with a nosebleed, and Acane starts drooling.  Tifa is nonplussed, and Kairi looks at them with a raised eyebrow.

Kairi: "If I wasn't already after someone…"

Acronos: "Maioko?  Acane?  Kairi?  Why are you looking at me like that?"

Mal: "Okay then, on to the business at hand.  You must defeat my warriors, (Dante jumps up and chops both their heads off, sealing them both again), uhh, okay then!  (Brightly) You still have one more to face!" A giant woman walks in.

Olga: "(Man's voice) My name is Olga, I shall face you." She looks terrifying.  She's rather fat, is wearing some sort of a dress, and has little bows in her very short hair.

Acronos: "I don't think summoning Barney will scare this fear away."

Olga: "Barney, I like Barney." Acronos' eye twitches.  To preserve some sanity, he shoves the Devil personality up at front.

Devil: "Oh good Lords of Light and Dark!  (Looks down) Hey, nice idea kid, this'll hook you more women than you should be capable of handling, but then again…" Acronos is shoved back, since Devil is almost terrified of the strangely manly Olga.  He pulls out Archangel.

Arch: "(Twitch) Oh good Lord!  Do we have to _face _such a thing?  (Looks down) Hmm, nice choice of an outfit, your genes should spread nicely with this." Acronos is shoved back out.  He turns around, hoping that Olga will go away.  Dante aims, but drops the gun, saying his eyes burn since a gust just blew through.  Acane tries to use an attack, but suddenly Olga becomes about 100 ands lifts her dress up a bit.  Everyone proceeds to try and claw his or her eyes out.  As this happens, a small black dot appears above Olga, and a hole is ripped open, and drops all the other group onto her.  After landing on her head, they all fall to the ground and begin grumbling or moaning.  They all shook it off.

Dante: "Trish?  Weren't you just at-"

Trish: "I was, but the place where the artifact was supposed to be teleported us here."

Mal: "Artifact?  You mean this?" He holds up a cylinder.  Trish puts her hand out and gives Mal a give-it-here-or-you-die-slowly look.  He tosses it over.

Trish: "So, what's the problem?"

Dante: "That." Trish sees Olga, still 100 and still showing off more than anyone her age should, and turns away.

Trish: "Ah.  Now, why are we in this situation?"

Mal: "That would be due to me?"

Tidus: "Are those… kittens on his… scarf?  Bwahahaha!"

Yuna: "I believe they are rather nice… Acronos are you wearing a kilt!?"

Trish: "Whoa, Dante, I never pictured you in a tunic…" Selphie proceeds to drool and formulate evil matchmaking plans.  Lulu looks very surprised.

Acronos: "Yes I am wearing a kilt, why does this make every female I know seem, uhh…"

Devil: "Hormonal?"

Acronos: "Yeah, that's it!" Every girl who'd been acting so immediately blushed, especially since Acronos currently didn't even understand what he was talking about.

Maioko: "Mal, can you tell your warrior of evil and doom to please stop attempting to kill us and fight?"

Mal: "Well, I can't exactly say to not kill you and still fight, but…" Olga became her strangely manly, (but at least not 100) self and raised a massive axe.

Wakka: "Oh boy…  Titan!" The summon was about her size, and the two began fighting as only giant beings can.  Wakka had to be dragged away to make sure he wasn't stepped on.  Maioko suddenly had a very devious idea, (she keeps grudges a long time).

Maioko: "Trish, let's go in and help out by destroying the leg!"

Acronos: "(Triggers) I call head!"

Acane: "(Triggers) Ditto!"

Auron: "I will get the other leg."

Tidus: "I'll help out!"

Lulu: "I think that we can take the arms, Wakka, Yuna?"

Wakka & Yuna: "Right!"

Tifa & Kairi: "We'll get the other arm!" Wakka called back his summon, and they all attacked.  After a while, Olga seemed to be weakening, all that was needed was for one leg to collapse, and then perhaps she'd fall and the final blow could be delivered.  Maioko and Trish were hacking away at the leg with a vengeance, when Trish got a little bored.

Trish: "So, (hack), Maioko!  I saw how you looked at Acronos in that kilt.  (Slash) Any luck with the seduction route?"

Maioko: "(Smash) No, but I think I just got a bit of luck."

Trish: "Really?  What's (Stab) that?"

Maioko: "This!" She jumped, spun, and smashed Trish's head into Olga's leg, causing the giant woman to collapse to her knees.  Trish proceeded to jump out of the way as best as possible, considering the fact that her reactions were that of a drunk, and Acronos impaled Olga as best he could.  She died.

Mal: "Bravo!  The keyhole is over there." He points right next to Acronos, who upon seeing it, whacks himself on the head for missing it.  Sealing it and removing the barrier, he turns to Mal.

Mal: "Keep the stuff, it's on me.  See you!" He disappears in a puff of pink smoke, and you hear distant cursing about hating the color pink.  Acronos returns to normal and shrugs.  Trish proceeds to yell at Maioko for that last attack, while she returns the yelling.  He sighs, and walks over to stop the fight.  Unfortunately, one of Trish's more violent gestures makes contact with his head and sends him flying.  Maioko starts yelling even more fiercely.  Dante goes up to the now somewhat dead keyblade master.

Dante: "Never get in between two girls fighting.  Especially when it even remotely involves you."

Acronos: "I'll remember that, and if I don't I'm sure to be reminded, painfully."

Dante: "Yep.  See you later, I think that about wraps up this mission."

Acronos: "Not really, didn't we come here to stop some freak with a strange sense of humor?"

Dante: "Good point." He looks around and sees a small closet.  Both get up and walk towards it, being the only ones since everyone else was busy with Maioko and Trish's argument.  They opened it and found-

Dante: "Arius?  Didn't I kill you?"(Main evil person of Devil May Cry II, and a sissy)

Arius: "Umm, yes you did?  I am not actually here, you are hallucinating from the fear that has been brought upon you?"

Acronos: "Well, if he wasn't dead before, make sure he stays dead this time."

Dante: "With pleasure." He raises his blade and impales Arius through the head and neck, and makes sure to destroy him.  Once they've burnt the ashes, they go back.  Maioko has Trish in a headlock, pulling on her hair, and Trish is attempting to beat her head with a slab of rock she'd ripped out of the ground.  Acronos shakes his head.

Acronos: "**UNATTENDED PILES OF MONEY**!!!" Trish rips out of the headlock.

Trish: "**_WHERE!?_**" Acronos sighs and they all find a save point where Arius had once been.  They return to Dante's office.

Irvine: "Now, who'd want an artifact of the Manna, and why would they need it?" A wealthy looking British person walks in.

British person: "Do you have my artifact?"

Dante: "Do you have my money?"

British person: "Do you _have_ my _artifact_?"

Dante: "_Do you have my money_?"

British person: "Yes, I have your money, now where's my artifact?"

Dante: "Right here."

British Person: "Well, I can't exactly let anyone know where this came from, or even what it remotely is, so…" He pulls out a gun and loads a silver bullet in.  Dante raises an eyebrow.  Irvine pulls his shotgun out and has it to the man's head, before he can even raise the gun.

Irvine: "Don't bother, the gun won't hurt Dante, and the artifact is worthless in plans for world domination since it only contains knowledge that scholars would like."

British Person: "Bloody Hell!"

Dante: "My money, or your life, if you please?" He tosses over the money and Irvine hands him the artifact.

Irvine: "I believe this has some information on control over healing magic, you could always use that in a medical scam."

British person: "Oh, that might have some merit…" He smiles and leaves, rubbing his hands together in glee.

Dante: "I think I'm going to be hired to kill that guy soon."

Acronos: "Not my mission.  See you."

Dante: "Maybe in another lifetime."

Trish: "Good luck kid, we'll be rooting for you." To make Maioko jealous, she kissed Acronos on the forehead.  This actually doesn't mean much, but Acronos fell spazzing, and Maioko proceeded to attempt to murder Trish.

Dante: "Almost makes me want a family of my own."

Acane: "Don't worry, we'll visit every so often." With that they returned to the gummi ship.

Maioko: "Where to now?"

Acronos: "(Bruised from falling onto floor heavily) Yeah, what's our itinerary?"

Acane: "Let's go for another world you guys probably know, the world of Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time!"

Maioko: "Cool, I get to meet a princess and see a castle!"

Kairi: "Ahem?"

Maioko: "Sorry Kairi, I meant one of those old-fashioned princess', you know, with a castle..."

Acronos: "Hmm, I have a strange feeling of impending doom for me..."

Tidus: "Ocarina of Time?  Wasn't it the one with all those girls?" Everyone looks at him.

Tidus: "What, there was once that old guy from far away, and he let me play it!"

Acronos: "A bunch of girls?  Oh boy, now I see why my bad feeling's in place.  I'm probably gonna twitch myself into oblivion."

Acane: "Acronos, would you do me an immense favor and take off that kilt?"

Acronos: "(Knows full well what she means) Acane!  I never knew you liked me that way, but isn't that something you ask in private?" Her face turned extremely red.

Acronos: "Hah!  I finally managed to make someone blush instead of the other way around! (Cackles)"

Acane: "Oh yeah?  Return fire!" Auron sighed, prepared to stop her from attempting to kill Acronos, but was immensely surprised when she lunged at Maioko and ripped her shirt off.

Maioko: "AHH?!"

Acronos: "X_X (Dead) What is that flowery and lacy black thing on her chest? D: "Umm, let's just say it's something you'll eventually learn."" Maioko smacked Acronos, knocking him down, and then attempted to kill Acane.

Auron: "Does anyone have any idea how to fly this thing?  Acronos is incapacitated."

Tidus: "Actually he seems dead, and I got it." He throws the body from the seat, grabs the controls, and proceeds to aim them at the new world and flies off, at a sane speed.  After about ten minutes of flying, he's figured out where the guns are, and how to fly.  

  When they reached the new world, Maioko had Acane in some sort of hold and was causing her much pain, and Acronos was still lying on the floor like a sack of potatoes.  Tidus got up and began poking Acronos, hoping to awaken him.  Auron was attempting to pull Acane and Maioko away from each other, with half the remaining people helping him pull on Acane, and the other half grabbing Maioko and attempting to pull her off.

Tidus: "Is life _ever _normal with our group?"

Narrator: "Nope, life is never regular in a fanfic, that's just a rule of life."

Tidus: "Damn."

Maioko: "Where's that author, I'll kill him!"

Acronos: "(Still in the kilt, twitching)." 

Riku: "I almost pity him."

Mal: "Do you now?"

Riku: "Ahh, keep away from me you homosexual freak!"

Mal: "First off, gays aren't all bad, secondly, I'm straight!"

Narrator: "And Riku was changed into a rendition of Lulu's outfit and Sienna laughed her ass off at him."

Riku: "Shut up Narrator."

Sora: "Hi, guys!"

Mal: "Oh, I have the perfect outfit for you!"

Riku: "Run while you still can, Sora!"

Narrator: "And run Sora did, but magic is faster, so he ended up looking like a school-girl."

Disclaimer: "Author took the ideas for the dresses from a fanfiction that he cannot remember… _Mr. Destiny Islands _perhaps?  Beep!"

Sora: "(Pouts) I don't like looking like a girl… It feels, odd… What's this? (Holds up a pink bra)"

Kairi: "Mal, I start to think you're more of a perverted straight guy than gay… Is that my bra?!"

Sora: "What's a bra?"

Acronos: "I don't know, but I think that's it, and girls seem to wear it around their chests."

Narrator: "Both stood there scratching their heads, wondering about females, and trying not to have their heads explode."

Lulu: "Hey Irvine, why haven't you made a single comment during all these scenes?"

Irvine: "Silence is golden, (Quietly) and in this case, safer."

Lulu: "Sigh."

Disclaimer: "Review, beep!  Press the little button to the lower left and write a response."


	14. Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, sorta

Wahh!  I didn't get to finish!

Riku: "What do you mean?"

This chapter is already 50-something pages; I can't put in more without killing readers!

Sora: "Well, this is two chapters then, what's so bad about that?"

I made Acronos loose his virginity in this chapter and I didn't get to fully exploit it!

Everyone: "(Collective gasp)"

No, not like that, he just gets thrust into his seven-year-older body, which isn't a virgin anymore.  Sick people.

Acronos: "But… What?… Huh?"

Just read and try to keep your brain functioning.

Disclaimer: "Author doesn't own anything legally licensed."

The gummi ship floated over the world, which was somewhat large, but not too big.

Tidus: "Acronos, how do you land this thing?"

Acronos: "X_X (Still dead)"

Tidus: "Yeesh.  Well, it can't be that difficult, I think.  I'll just point us down, the ship should do the rest."

Auron: "Land us in that forest so we don't scare anyone."

Tidus: "Okay." He pointed the ship directly down.  To give him some credit, Tidus has no idea whatsoever on how to land, so he guessed.  Unfortunately he was wrong, and instead of a landing he was basically aiming the ship at the ground.  

  Due to boredom, Tidus made it go a bit faster, but instead of a _bit _faster, he put the ship into _full_ _speed._  Everyone was flung back and Acronos hit his head again, waking himself up.

Acronos: "What's going on!?"

Tidus: "I don't know how to land!" Acronos jumped to the controls, but it was too late to pull up, so he slowed down the ship as much as possible and when near to the ground, he transported everyone out of the ship.  This caused the ship to instantly reappear somewhere in interspace.  Everyone proceeded to fall, screaming.

Tidus: "Why did you get us out?"

Acronos: "So we don't die from the crashing ship!" He then made himself move fastest, hoping to land first and perhaps save everyone a bit of pain.  He saw that they were aiming for a roof.  He summoned the strange aura he had shown Lulu and Malfoy.  The roof disappeared and he crashed down.

Acronos: "Owwie..." Cue everyone falling on him.  Acronos couldn't even say 'Owwie'.  From the top of the pile Yuna looked around, and noticed a little blue light with butterfly wings floating next to a child in a green tunic.  Noticing that she was on top, she jumped off and pulled off a few other people.  As everyone got up, they looked at the bottom of the pile.

Acronos: "@_@ (Swirly eyes) Owwie.  Pain..."

Maioko: "Acronos, are you alive?"

Acane: "I know _one _way to awaken him."

Irvine: "Actually that would probably kill him."

Light bulb: "Hey!  Who are you?"

Acronos: "@_@ Keyblade master... My friends... You are Navi... Hi Link..."

Link: "(Waves)"

Navi: "Ooh!  Well, it was nice to meet you, but we have to go to the Great Deku Tree!"

Maioko: "We'll go with you."

Acronos: "Just...give... A second..."

Irvine: "Sigh.  Hey look, a bunch of shiny weapons!"

Acronos: "Owwie, where?"

Navi: "Well, C'mon!  We were summoned, so we can't be late." They walked out, and met Link's friend Saria.

Acronos: "Now where..."

Tidus: "Hey, it's the Forest (hand is clamped onto mouth)"

Acronos: "The plot?" Tidus nods and they jump down.  Link and Navi start to head in a direction, but Acronos turns away.

Acronos: "Go ahead, I'll stay behind for a while."

Tidus: "Why, if... Oh yeah, I'll stay too."

Maioko: "I never played this game, what are you guys waiting for?"

Tidus & Acronos: "Nothing..."

Auron: "Hmm, yes Acane? (She points to Acronos' kilt) Ah.  Acronos, get changed already!  That will limit you during combat."

Acronos: "Okay, just a second." He rushes to Link's house and takes a few seconds to get changed.  He comes back out to see Tidus talking with Saria.  He signals for help.

Acronos: "Hey Tidus, we've gotta get some rupees, let's go!"

Saria: "But where exactly are you from?"

Tidus: "Uhh..."

Acronos: "With me, my brain stops around love.  For Tidus, his stops around girls flirting with him. Sorry Saria, but we have to go buy something for his girlfriend, and it needs to be done soon." Saria looked a bit confused, and then her eyes brighten.

Saria: "I _thought _you and that girl in the priestess garments looked close!  That's so romantic, two lovers, journeying together... (Content sigh)"

Acronos: "She's like Selphie. (Whispers to Tidus) Let's run while she's distracted." They escape to go and pillage the place for rupees.  (By the way, this is Kokiri forest).  When the group comes back, they find the guys throwing large rocks at the house of the guy who'd been stopping them.  Acronos picked up a rupee from the remains of one of them, and waved.

Acronos: "Hey guys!  We've already got enough for a Deku shield." Link looked happy.

Tidus: "I've got a question: are you mute or something?"

Link: "(Tentatively shakes head)"

Navi: "He can talk, but doesn't like to.  If my memory of what the Deku Tree told me holds, he was teased so often whenever he spoke, that he believes that not speaking will keep him safe." Link nods, happy that another person knows him.  Kairi looks very affected by this, along with several other people.

Acronos: "Hey, if you're ever threatened by someone, we'll defend you."

Auron: "And after you get a weapon we'll teach you to defend yourself."

Tidus: "I'm going to have a little _chat _with that Mido kid."

Maioko: "Or how about we just beat him senseless and screw the talking?"

Acronos: "Actually I think it's possible to make him feel sorry for his actions." Meanwhile Link had gone and bought a shield.  He came back, and his eyes seemed to ask where to now.  Maioko, Acronos and Tidus were arguing, so Tifa had to take charge.

Tifa: "Sigh.  Let's try up there." They went up a hill and found a really small tunnel there.

Acronos: "Ah, the Hole of Z.  (Looks through it) I can't hope to crawl through this tiny space.  Guess I'll have to blast my way through!" He rips a hole through the wall with Ultima.

Link: "Well, that's one way of doing it. " They walk through, and see a boulder rolling towards them.  Acronos blasted it with Ultima, but that only stopped it for a moment.  They proceeded to run full tilt to the nearest place where the boulder wasn't.

Maioko: "Pant, pant, that was close!"

Acane: "Too close."

Link: "(Proudly holds up a new, rather tiny, sword)"

Acronos: "Well, good job, but that's a bit small, it won't do much damage."

Link: "(Shrugs)"

Auron: "One moment.  You have a sword and shield now, but do you know how to use them?"

Link: "(Waves hand shakily in front of him, meaning that he sort of does)"

Auron: "Right, I think we should train you." Link nods, and they find a place where there wasn't anything in the way.  Auron raises his katana to his shoulder, and the training begins.

Auron: "Show me what you know." Link slashes vertically twice, and slashes the opposite direction.  He slashed horizontally in the same manner.  Stabbing twice, he slashed to the upper left.  

  He held his shield up and jumped to his sides, back-flipped, did a strong jumping slash, put his blade behind him and put some of his energy into it, and spun around.  He looks expectantly at Auron.

Auron: "Pretty good."

Acronos: "Try to spin your blade while you spin your sword, don't leave your back open at any time." Link nodded.

Auron: "Okay, with a little practice against weaker enemies you should be okay." They headed back to the Deku Tree, and saw Mido in front, still blocking the way.

Acronos: "Hey Link, I have a feeling that Mido will grumble and ask himself how you ended up as the favorite of Saria and the Deku Tree.  I'll say it's because you're a nice guy.  You should say 'unlike _some _people'.  If he gets annoyed just hit him with your shield." Link looks a bit apprehensive, but nods.  They go up to Mido.  When he noticed Link's shield and sword, he was very surprised.

Mido: "(After some other grumbling) How did a wimp like you end up the favorite of Saria and the Deku Tree?  Grumble, grumble."

Acronos: "It's because he's a nice guy."

Link: "(Remembers something Saria said) Unlike _certain _bums we all know." Acronos laughs happily and pats him on the back.  Mido gets angry and lunges at Link, only to find his head connecting with wood.  Maioko smirks and congratulates Link.

Kairi: "You really shouldn't mute yourself anymore, you have a nice voice."

Navi: "His friend Saria says the same thing." They head through the place and a little way in they meet with a thin stalk of a plant.

Navi: "That's a Deku Baba!  It may be withered, but it can still hurt you!" Irvine just calmly blasted it.  Link walked up to the stalk and picked it up.

Navi: "That's a Deku stick.  You can use it to take flames to places, and also as a weapon, but it'll break after one hit." Link nods and they go onwards.  They reached the Great Deku Tree.  After some introductions, the Deku Tree said that it was cursed.  When Link accepted the challenge, it opened its mouth and they started in.

Acronos: "Hold on.  If memory serves, Link is capable of going through this entire quest alone."

Tidus: "Also, the dungeons are meant for one person."

Acronos: "We'll need to split up and have some people stay behind."

Irvine: "Hmm, this place doesn't have much technology, does it?  I'd be out of place."

Auron: "Call me if you find a strong enemy, I need some rest."

Tidus: "I'm the only other one who knows this place, I'll stay."

Maioko: "Me too, I already told you guys why."

Acronos: "You know I have no choice in the matter."

Kairi: "Hmm, I need some rest too."

Tifa: "Hmm, I think I'll stick around too.  Someone needs to keep you kids in line."

Tidus: "Acane, we might need your speed."

Acane: "I'll stick around then."

Selphie: "Hmm… Nah, I'm out of here."

Lulu: "Hmm, call me if you find something to do with the stronger magic.  By the way, keep at it Acronos, you seem to have a good start with the stronger time magic."

Wakka: "I see no point to stay here any longer."

Yuna: "Hmm… A six person team counting Link... Maioko, would you mind doing the healing for me?"

Tidus: "You're not coming?"

Yuna: "No, the team is too large."

Acronos: "Well, the Legend of Dragoon team was seven people, it won't be any trouble at all." Link nods happily.

Yuna: "What would I do anyway?  I'm a defensive healer.  Fighting isn't to my advantage."

Tidus: "You're a summoner, that gives you an advantage!"

Yuna: "In case you forgot, everyone but Link can summon, including you."

Tidus: "You're right, but still..."

Acronos: "As a white mage, your healing and defensive abilities far surpass any of ours.  You should come along."

Yuna: "No, no, it's okay.  I'll just slow you down." Everyone else who needed to go had teleported, and Yuna started to follow.  Link went up to her and gripped her hand and pulled a little.  Yuna looked down at him and he gave the cutest look he could muster up, (he's ten so this is pretty effective).  She smiled a bit.

Acronos: "See, even Link wants you around."

Maioko: "Yeah, C'mon, the more the merrier."

Acane: "Let's go Yuna, you're taking up more time to disagree than to just go with us."

Tifa: "Having a White Mage is always an advantage, you don't want us to end up dead from lack of healing, do you?"

Tidus: "Please, Yuna."

Yuna: "... Let's go then." Everyone cheered a bit, and entered.  They were in a large, circular room made of wood with a bunch of spider webs around.  In the center on the bottom floor was a spider web.

Acronos: "Yes!  Another memory!  I memorized every single dungeon besides the water temple, so HAH!"

Tidus: "I hated the water temple."

Acronos: "It won't be that bad, I can unlock all the doors and get us the long-shot and gold Skultulas quickly."

Tidus: "Thank God!  Hold on, what about Ruto?"

Acronos: "We'll take care of that in this time period."

Maioko: "What are you guys talking about?"

Acronos: "You'll find out eventually."

Acane: "Hey, this web is flammable!  I'll call Ifrit."

Acronos: "Nah, it's better if we go the long way, there are some items for Link up there." They climbed up in a circular route and came to a chest; Link opened it for a dungeon map.  They continued in this route and opened a door, which led to an annoyance that shot nuts at them.  Link put up his shield, bouncing them right back.  The thing started bouncing around, but Acane caught it.  It told Link he could jump off most cliffs and roll to avoid damage when he landed.  

  It then ran off, leaving an exit open.  They went through that door and found a large room that had a large pit in the middle of it, and another ledge a bit farther off at their level, and a flimsy wooden platform suspended in mid-air between them.  

  Link made to jump, and Acronos thought to stop him, but discarded that notion and had everyone jump across anyway.  The platform fell to the ground.

Maioko: "We're stuck in here?"

Acronos: "Not really.  Link, would you open the chest?" He did and pulled out a slingshot.

Acane: "Now how is this going to help us?"

Navi: "Look, it's an old ladder suspended up above the door!  Try to shoot it down, Link!"

Tidus: "Do you always have to yell?"

Navi: "What do you mean?!"

Tidus: "Oww, that." Link aimed at the ladder.

Acronos: "Hold on there.  First off, pull back as much as possible, second off, close one eye, third, aim based upon where the seed is aiming." Link did so, fired, and the ladder fell.  Everyone started to climb back up, except for Acane, who ran up the wall and laughed from above them.  

  They went back out and went to the place where the dungeon map had been.  There was a web that went up the wall, but there were a bunch of spiders crawling around on it.

Maioko: "Why are we going up?"

Tidus: "Link, care to work on your aim and kill these annoying spiders?" He did so, and they climbed up.  After a bit, they located a door and went through.  There was a room with a rather high, (for Link) ledge at the back.  Acronos just walked over, jumped up, and got a compass and a gold skultula token.  He walked back and Link looked up at him.

Acronos: "Ah the advantages of being tall.  Don't worry, you'll get bigger eventually." Link shrugged and they went out the door.  They were on the top floor of the place, and there was a giant hole in the middle of the floor that was right over the spider webbing at the bottom.  

  Acronos walked up to a ledge and killed a big spider over there.  He looked down over the ledge, and after a bit of mental calculation, nodded.

Maioko: "Umm, we're not going to jump, are we?  (Acronos nods) Oh no, you're kidding.  No way am I gonna jump from all the way up here, (shiver) to the bottom floor!"

Acronos: "There's water below the web, and we're more than strong enough to survive a fall onto land."

Maioko: "No way, I'm not jumping."

Acronos: "But what are you going to do?"

Maioko: "I'll walk the rest of the way back."

Tidus: "But that'll take forever!"

Maioko: "It's a safe forever."

Acronos: "Now you're being a bit irrational.  It's perfectly safe, and you know I'll end up on the bottom of the pile if we end up falling to the ground."

Maioko: "No way."

Acane: "You're afraid of heights?"

Maioko: "No!  Well, maybe a little..."

Acronos: "Well you should use this chance to conquer it."

Link: "(Softly) I don't think it's too bad a fall.  Just try."

Maioko: "(Shakes head)"

Tidus: "(Whispering to Acronos) We need to take care of this.  Just pick her up and jump."

Acronos: "(Whispering) What!?  I wouldn't do that, it's really mean."

Tidus: "You've got to."

Acronos: "No."

Tidus: "Well then, two birds with one stone." Maioko had been backed up somewhere near the edge, so Tidus grabbed Acronos' wrist and flung him into Maioko.  This caused them both to go off-balance and fall off.  Maioko proceeded to scream her head off and clutch Acronos for dear life.  

  He, on the other hand, kept his eyes open and calculated where their fall would take them, (while attempting not to suffocate from the vice grip to his neck).  He determined that they were a bit off the web, and needed to also hit with their feet, or at least his back.

  Using his momentum, he conducted them over the hole and flipped as much as possible.  They landed feet-first onto the center of the web, it collapsed, and they continued falling into a small pond of water beneath them. 

  Maioko went under and kept trying to scream, but choked from that and began flailing and panicking.  Acronos grabbed her around the waist with one hand and led her to shore.  On dry land, she was still flailing in terror.

Acronos: "Wow, she's _really _afraid of heights.  It wasn't such a good idea to make her jump. D: "Actually Tidus flung you into her, not your fault.  Anyway, we've got to stop her or she'll choke herself. Arch: "Will she require CPR?" D: "Not if we stop her." Maioko, you've landed, no more falling!  C'mon, wake up!" She continued screaming with her eyes open.  Devil stuck an idea in Acronos' head, and he put his hand over her mouth enough to stop her screaming, but not enough to stop her breath.  

  He looked into her eyes and proceeded to make his eyes shift to each color they were capable of.  This is mildly hypnotic, so Maioko's screams slowed and stopped.

Acronos: "You are no longer falling.  You are on solid ground.  It's over." He removed his hand from her mouth and she just kept looking at him.  His eyes stopped changing, and he looked at her with his normal brown eyes.  After about a moment of this, Maioko seemed to regain herself and shook her head.  

  Her body then realized there was water in the air tract, and began coughing.  Acronos sat her up and allowed her to cough until she stopped.  Another tense moment, and she shivered slightly, and whacked him upside the head, regaining her usual self.

Maioko: "You idiot, I told you I was afraid of heights, but you threw me off anyway!  Why'd you end up here so quickly anyway, trying to make an impression?"

Acronos: "No, I'm really sorry, Tidus pushed me into you and we both fell.  I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have made you do something you didn't want to.  Sorry."

Maioko: "(Raised eyebrow) Well, don't do it again, okay?  I haven't had many good experiences with high places, so don't."

Acronos: "Sure, but you don't know what you're missing without flight."

Maioko: "I can't fly, remember?"

Acronos: "I could fly you where you wanted, but forget it.  Let's go yell at Tidus." He offers a hand.  She grabs his wrist and flings him into the water.

Maioko: "(Laughing) Yeah, I can't fly, but I certainly can make _you _fly!"

Acronos: "Grr… Attack!" He splashes her.

Maioko: "Ahh, hey!  No fair, I'm not in the water!"

Acronos: "Who said I had to fight fair? (Continues splashing)" Maioko laughs and jumps in and the two begin splashing each other like crazy.  Meanwhile, everyone else had landed as Maioko had thrown Acronos into the water.  They watched curiously.

Acane: "Hmm… Hey, why'd you guys start the party without me?  Cannonball!!"  Acronos and Maioko smirked to each other and began splashing Acane.

Acane: "Ahh!  No fair, two against one!"

Link: "Why miss out?" He jumps in and begins splashing everyone.  Tidus goes to jump in as well, but stops when he notices Yuna isn't following.

Tidus: "Yuna, you coming?"

Yuna: "N-no, I think I'll just stay right here where I won't interfere."

Tidus: "What do you mean?"

Yuna: "(Smiles) Oh, it's nothing.  Go have fun."

Tidus: "Okay." Yuna's eyes would have shown disappointment, had they been open.  She was very surprised when Tidus walked in front of her.

Tidus: "So, anything of interest to discuss?"

Yuna: "But you should be having fun!"

Tidus: "Hey, if I'm with you, I'm having fun."

Yuna: "But..."

Tidus: "Hmm, any luck training your Aeons?"

Yuna: "Well, a bit... Ifrit seems to be the most physically strong, while I gave Valefor the most abilities.  Any luck with Solaris?"

Tidus: "Well, to be honest I haven't summoned him after our fight with Yunalesca."

Yuna: "Ah, yes, I remember that."

Tidus: "It was only a while ago." They stood there in a bit of an awkward silence.  Tifa also stood a bit behind them.  Acronos felt a strange shiver go down his spine and looked towards the three of them.  This was not such a good idea considering the circumstances.

Acane: "Alright, if you won't play fair, then neither will I!" She took out her water spear, stuck it into the water, raised it and twirled it above her head, and slashed forward to hit everyone with a tidal wave.  Everyone besides her and those not in water were flung onto dry land.

Acronos: "(Swirly eyes) @_@ Owwie."

Maioko: "@_@ ditto." She then noticed that she had gotten stuck onto a wall, and fell down.  She landed in a handstand, did a few front-flips, and landed back in the water, where she proceeded to yell at Acane while splashing her and attempting to wrestle the spear from her grasp.  Acronos continued to stay there with swirly eyes until he noticed Link standing up.  Link was looking at Tidus and Yuna.

Link: "We've got to help them out.  Miss Yuna appears to be on a tangent of not being good enough for some reason or another.  Tidus appears not to understand what to do, but is trying to help any which way he can.  This must be resolved quickly or there could be dire consequences."

Acronos: "What should we do, you think?"

Link: "Perhaps if their lives are threatened, they'll stand nearer to one another?"

Acronos: "Nah, that happens on a daily basis, and even though it just happened…"

Link: "Hmm…."

Navi: "Let me help!  Hmm… Why not try the jealousy route, it always works!"

Acronos: "Actually, it never works.  I know you're not really putting your heart into any of this.  C'mon, really think for once, would you?  These are actual people and things could turn out pretty bad."

Navi: "(Seriously) Right.  … … … What if we force Yuna into a position where she _must _rescue us?  She'll be too busy helping to berate herself, and should become stronger from it.  Might bring them closer too, if we play our cards right."

Acronos: "O_O that's a good idea…  Now how to implement it?"

Link: "Hmm… We need a teleport spell."

Navi: "And a dangerous place."

Acronos: "And I have the perfect place in mind, but it'll take a while to get there and set everything up.  I'm going to have to get your teleport spell, Link."

Link: "I have a teleport?"

Acronos: "It's called Farore's wind, and it's something you gain from a Great Fairy later.  Don't bother asking how I know."

Navi: "Yeah, I've heard of that spell.  We'll have to wait to get it though, it's in Zora's fountain."

Link: "We need to do something right now though, the silence is getting deafening."

Acronos: "Hmm……………." He looks at Acane and Maioko and his strategic side begins toying with a few possible ideas.  He thinks of making Yuna swim, just in case she has a fear of it…. Nah.  How about… that should help out a bit.

Acronos: "Guys, let's go!"

Maioko: "Aww, I almost won!"

Acane: "Hah, never!  Victory is mine!" Maioko continues to chase her around while Acane dances around her on top of the water with her speed.  Everyone watches as Link gets a few skultula tokens, and solves a few puzzles, and heads them out a nearby door. 

  Inside this room they find another shrub thing that shot nuts at them, only to be blocked by Link's shield, and caught.  After it told them how to defeat its brothers, it scampered off.  The exit was still blocked though, and after a bit of studying, Link shot the middle of a diamond-shaped eye on top of the door, opening it.  They entered a room with a rotating spiked log in the middle, a platform on water that floated across the water, and a ledge on the other side.

Tidus: "I remember what to do here, let me take care of it." He jumps into the water and dives, pushes a switch underwater, which lowers the water level temporarily, and goes back to where everyone was standing, and they jumped onto the platform and rode it across.  

  On the opposite ledge they located a block and a skultula that was where the block should end up.  The thing died within seconds, and everyone helped push the block even though it wasn't that heavy.  They climbed up it and that led into another room.  

  This was a circular room that seemed to have very little going on, and the décor was the standard wooden walls that seemed still vaguely alive.  Link went through the middle, and three eggs fell from the ceiling, and hatched into some freaky looking larvae.  Acronos stepped in, along with Link and Tidus, and they blocked when they could, and attacked when the larvae were about to charge, killing them.

Acronos: "Sigh, Link, one thing you should know about dungeon navigation.  Never, ever, think you're in a safe room until you have killed everything in there, navigated the traps and puzzles, and have your weapon out and guard up." Link nods.  They search along the walls and find two alcoves, both covered in spider webbing.

Tidus: "Link, you know how to use a Deku stick to transfer flames from place to place?"

Link: "Sorta."

Acronos: "Okay.  You see that flame over there?  Stick a Deku stick tip into it to light it one fire, and run with it to the nearest alcove to burn away the webbing."  Link does so, but the stick is still lit.

Tidus: "Don't you have some way of putting it out?" Link wets his fingers by putting them in his mouth, and puts it over the flame, suffocating it.

Acronos: "Okay, now do the exact same thing with the other alcove." He does the same thing, including putting out the stick.

Tidus: "Good job, but now what?  That wall can be blown up and entered, and that one's too small for any of us to fit."

Acronos: "(Sounds like Scarface) Meet my _little_ friend, Ultima!" He blasts the wall and they go in, kill a skultula, Acane runs up the wall and grabs it's token, they go out, Acronos blasts the tiny hole making it bigger, and everyone goes through, right back to where they started, except on the ledge above.  They see a spider web in the center, and a block off to the side.

Tidus: "Still not perfectly good on transferring flames?"

Link: "But you guys can burn through anything with your magic!"

Acronos: "Yes, but what will you do in your other adventures without us?"

Link: "Point."

Navi: "What do you mean?"

Tidus: "There's far more to come, anyway, you think you can take up the challenge, Link?" He nods, pushes the block down to the previous area, sets a Deku stick on fire, runs to the web, burns it, and puts out the stick, all in nearly record time.  Everyone claps a bit, except for Maioko who looks down the hole, a bit frightened.

Tifa: "I suppose you're praying we never see hide nor hair of any place that involves flight, right?"

Maioko: "(Shivers in fear of said world)"

Navi: "Hey, don't look so glum!  There are vines going down, so you can climb down!  It'll take longer, but then again it might be better for your fear of heights."

Maioko: "Umm, that's not exactly good either, I'll probably look down, and… (Shudders)"

Acronos: "Sigh.  Okay, may I offer a suggestion?  It's a bit odd, but perhaps may ease your fear.  I'll climb down the webbing and you can hold onto me with your eyes closed, I promise not to let anything happen to you." Maioko blinks a few times.

Maioko: "You're right, it _is _a bit odd, but… I guess."

Link: "Geronimo!" He jumped down happily, landing in the water beneath.

Tidus: "Stay in the water until we get there!"

Yuna: "Umm…."

Tifa: "I really should get a different colored shirt." Acronos pulls out a portion of the bathhouse, a room only, and hands her a red shirt.

Acronos: "Sorry, all I've got."

Tifa: "Better than white in water." She goes in, gets changed, and comes out.  Yuna starts to climb slowly down the vines, but slips a bit.  With a yelp, she closes her eyes, only to reopen them a moment later, looking at Tidus.

Tidus: "I'll carry you down if you like?"

Yuna: "Thank you, that would be… thanks." He pulls her back up and she wraps her arms around his neck.

Yuna: "You can jump, I'm okay with heights, just that I didn't want to slip or something."

Tidus: "I'll climb down, it's okay.  Hey Acronos, wanna race?"

Acronos: "Sure!"

Maioko: "No way in Hell! (Vice grip)"

Acronos: "@_@ Owwie, never mind the race then. (Please note that he hadn't even started to climb them down yet)" Tidus slowly climbed down the vines, making sure to keep an even pace.  All the time he was going down, Yuna kept thinking to herself how weak she was, how much of a burden she was on Tidus.  At one point he slipped a bit, but his other hand gripped really tightly, and he managed to regain his balance.  He managed to climb them down, and gently eased into the water.  Link was floating on his back, acting like a fountain to amuse himself.  

  Meanwhile, Acronos had finally managed to convince Maioko that she wasn't about to die, and he wasn't going to slip, and started his climb down.  The moment he was no longer on the floor, Maioko buried her head into his shoulder, terrified.  Acronos looked at her, really sad that she had to go through this, and especially that he was making her go through it.  

  He sighed since he didn't know any teleport spells yet.  Continuing his climb down, he made as certain as possible to make very little movement, so as not to disturb Maioko in any way.  About halfway, he noticed her grip relax.  

  For a moment, he thought she was feeling safer perhaps, but automatically dismissed that in favor of the possibility of her being asleep, which would lead to a direct violation of his word not to let anything happen to her.

Acronos: "Maioko, are you awake?  Maioko?"

Maioko: "(Mumbling) Yeah, just, I kinda feel weird, safe I suppose.  By the way, thanks."

Acronos: "For?"

Maioko: "For just being you, and for this.  Nobody really used to care about my dislike of high places.  Thanks Acronos, you really go out of the way for someone, makes them feel special, you know?"

Acronos: "Umm, sure.  You're welcome.  Just don't fall asleep, because if you do, it might mean that I violate my oath not to let anything happen to you."

Maioko: "An oath?  But you just gave your word."

Acronos: "My word is my oath to you.  I… don't exactly have much to swear on, so I give my word as my oath, that's all I have really." Maioko could feel herself blush just a bit and snuggled into his shoulder again, content.  They made their way back down.

Acronos: "We're about to touch the water, it'll be cold."

Maioko: "Hmm, it's okay." He slowly settled them into the water.

Acane: "Yeesh, took your sweet time!  We've all been turning to prunes waiting for you!"

Tidus: "Acane, don't."

Acane: "Huh?  Oh, yeah.  Anyway, why'd we make Link wait?"

Acronos: "'Twenty three is number one' right Tidus?"

Tidus: "Oh yeah.  Link, bounce the nuts back at the shrub things in the order of 2-3-1, middle-left-right, okay?"

Link: "(nods)"

Acronos: "(Manages to get Maioko off him and on her own, albeit with hesitation and pointless worrying, whispers to Link) Hey, you remember how we were discussing what do about Yuna back there?  I have a plan, but it'll take some pain on your behalf."

Link: "I'm listening."

Navi: "You're always listening."

Acronos: "Instead of actually hitting them in order, miss a few times, and get hit by the cheap shots they'll throw.  I'll get Yuna to take your place since she has plenty of reflective barriers." Link nods and goes forward, and proceeds to miss and get hit very often.  Yuna gasps when he gets a particularly painful one to the stomach, and everyone winces.

Acronos: "Yuna, you've got some barrier spells, could you take Link's place?"

Yuna: "But my barriers aren't really that good…"

Link: "Oww, don't worry about me."

Navi: "Link you idiot!"

Yuna: "Okay, I'll go." She steps in with a reflect spell in place and heals Link with Cure.  The shrubs attempt to blast them both, but Yuna's barriers easily bounce each shot off without her even taking the effort to look.  When she finishes healing Link, she stands up to see the lead scrub attempting to run away.  

  She gives a sour look and points her staff at it, freezing it in place.  She goes up to it and grabs what seems to be an ear and drags it over to Link.

Yuna: "(Threatening tone) Now I want you to apologize to Link for hitting him while he was busy.  Clear?" It looks scared out of its mind, and apologizes many, many times to Link, and even tells him how to beat the boss.  Yuna then lets go of its ear and it runs away as fast as its legs would move.  

  She looks on with a satisfied smirk on her face.  Everyone stares wide eyed at her.  Acronos proceeds with his plan anyway, trying to ignore the fact that a smirking Yuna is very odd, but doesn't look half bad on her.

Acronos: "Wow Yuna, you kicked ass!"

Yuna: "(Blush) Well, not really.  I wasn't that good, just had a bit of luck."

Maioko: "No, really Yuna, you kicked their butts, and in _style!_  A different style to be sure, but one that rocked!" Yuna keeps blushing.

Yuna: "Well, I suppose it wasn't exactly bad…"

Link: "Miss Yuna?  Thank you for healing me."

Acronos: "(Nudges Tidus) Increase her self esteem!"

Tidus: "(Nods) Great job Yuna!"

Yuna: "(Large blush) T-thank you, but it wasn't all that good…"

Tidus: "No, really, it was.  Keep it up and soon Acronos will have to worry about his position as top fighter on the Islands!"

Acronos: "Hey!  Then again, you may have a point, a perfect defense tends to make one invincible, so I'd better start training again."

Tifa: "You mean you stopped training at one point?"

Maioko: "Hell training?"

Acronos: "Yep, Hell training."

Yuna: "(Major blush) Oh, well… Thanks you guys.  Maybe I'm not that weak after all.  _What are you, kidding?  You're a White Mage/Summoner, now that everyone can summon and most have some white magic of their own, you're obsolete.  _Well, maybe, but I have yet to see anyone top my barriers.  _… Well… _Hah!  I win, you loose, go me!  Huh, where'd that come from?  _Umm, aha!  They're trying to raise your self-esteem; they don't mean a word of it!  _Oh yeah, well they've done a good job of it, be quiet! "

Tifa: "Well then, shall we move on our way so Yuna can defeat more of our enemies and make them cower in fear of her might?" Everyone, including Yuna, laughs at this, (Yuna first), and they move on.  Entering another room, this place isn't as nice looking as the rest of the place was, and the rest of the place wasn't too nice to begin with.  

  The ground is covered in fog, the roof seems to be living/petrified bark in veins, and strange pillars are all over the place.  Consider the weapons drawn.

Acronos: "Another thing about dungeons and the rest of life.  If it gets dark and spooky, bad things tend to happen."

Link: "That's simple common sense."

Tidus: "Yeah, but it's still good to know."

Tifa: "Guys?" They look up.  On the ceiling is a giant thing with two legs, a third stalk, a giant yellow eye with a green center and a red division sign in it, and lots of armor.  It looks at them, rolls its eye, (yes rolls, as in the pupil rotates back into the head and back forward) and drops down and roars.

Navi: "Parasitic Armored Arachnid Gohma!  This thing is vulnerable at its _eye_!"

Tidus: "When the eye becomes red before an attack or laying eggs,"

Acronos: "Attack with your slingshot to stun it and jump attack the eye!"

Navi: "Or use Deku nuts!"

Acane: "Or just stab it!" She runs forward and jumps into the air, meaning to impale the thing's eye.  Of course, that doesn't work since she's swatted out of the air.  

  The thing's eye changes to red in front of them, and Link shoots it with his slingshot.  Everyone, including Acane and Yuna, begin attacking the eye full force.  It gets up and crawls away and up a pillar to the ceiling.  Tifa fires a long-range punch at it to hit it off the ceiling, but it swats that away.

Tifa: "I don't get it."

Acronos: "This was an action and strategy game, you don't have any particular advantage against a boss, only your own skills, so you must learn to depend solely on strategy."

Maioko: "Is this where you learnt to be strategic?"

Tidus & Acronos: "A bit." The thing's eye turns red, and Link shoots it.  Everyone runs in, but Acane delivers the final blow, impaling her spear through its eye.  It then dies in a suitably painful looking manner and falls to the ground, where it bursts into blue flames and slowly disintegrates.

Ifrit: "Hmm, based upon the flame composition and the way it's burning, I'd say this was magically created and it's dying due to a lack of life or magic energy to sustain it."

Acane: "Ahh!  When did you get here?"

Ifrit: "A second ago."

Maioko: "How can you tell all this?"

Ifrit: "(Gives her an are-you-kidding-me look) I'm the Devil _Lord_ of _Fire_, duh?"

Maioko: "Oh, yeah, forgot that." It dies and Link picks up a crystal heart with a silver outline.

Tidus: "A heart container."

Acronos: "Now what are you going to do with that to increase your health?" Link puts his hand to it and it drains into his hand completely.

Link: "I feel better, stronger."

Tidus: "That's how." They see a blue light coming from the floor nearby.  Upon stepping on it, they are flown outside the Deku Tree.  It congratulated them upon freeing it from the curse, but said it was doomed from before they started.  Everyone besides Tifa, Tidus, and Acronos gasped.

Tifa: "If you were, why did you send us on that quest?"

Deku Tree: "I needed to test Link's courage and strength.  What better way to do so before my death?  Now, there is much I have to tell you, will you listen?" Link nodded and Acronos sat down, knowing what was about to be told.  He had a feeling this might take a while...

(Evil People's Castle)

Lance: "So, you caught Sora?"

Blasphemy: "Yeah."

Zidane: "Cool.  I've got a question?"

Lance: "Yes?"

Zidane: "Well, now that I think about it, I've got two.  Anyway, the first is why are we keeping him in the dungeons anyway?"

Blasphemy: "Actually those are just some rooms, I even gave him a PS-2 (Sora: "Why is my adventure cataloged on a video game?").  He's actually free to wander around, just only on this world.  All he has to do is figure to pull the bars open."

Zidane: "Cool.  Second question: how the heck did Mal end up the second in command?"

Lance: "Good question." They proceeded to wonder how this could have occurred.

Blasphemy: "Well, he sucks up a lot. (Anime image of him bowing until the floor has an indentation in it)"

Lance: "That isn't enough.  It could get him a position as our assistant, but second in command?"

Oni: "Actually Mal is the assistant of our Lord.  It isn't exactly second in command, but close enough for one to wonder.  He never seems to show any affinity for control of the darkness. (Anime image of him dancing in a bright field of flowers while Oni is engulfed in black flames and trying to rip his eyes out in the distance.  Oni winces slightly.)"

Blasphemy: "Now that I think about it, I've never sensed him have an energy signature.  The only things without any sort of energy are dead things, if he's a sissy he should at least have some sort of signal. (Anime image of Mal as a zombie.)"

Sora: "I overheard.  Why not test his fighting power?  Sounds like he's really strong but hides it until necessary, to keep your guard down."

Zidane: "That doesn't sound like Mal."

Oni: "But a test would be appropriate.  This is a mystery that must be solved (Sherlock Holmes outfit)."

Zidane: "Yeah, but how are we going to test him?  (Never wear that again Oni) The tester could be killed, so who's dumb enough to be..."

Bad guys: "Malfoy! (Anime image of him in a dunce cap)"

Sora: "Where is this guy?"

Blasphemy: "Good question."

Lloyd: "Hello all."

Blasphemy: "Hey Lloyd, you know where Malfoy and Mal are?"

Lloyd: "Mal is having a snack in the kitchen, but I don't know about Malfoy."

Blasphemy: "Jafar!"

Jafar: "Yes?  Oh, hello keyblade wielder."

Sora: "Jafar?  You ended up with these guys?  Guess that's the problem with being a genie."

Blasphemy: "Where's Malfoy?"

Jafar: "He just arrived at the front door."

Zidane: "Cool!  Let's go get him!" He disappeared; he is a thief after all.  Upon locating Malfoy, Lance addressed him.

Lance: "Hey Malfoy."

Blasphemy: "(cuts him off) You've gotten stronger."

Malfoy: "Yes, the keyblade master offered me a way of possibly increasing my magic, and after studying it, I have become far superior."

Lance: "How strong?"

Malfoy: "You wish to test me?"

Lance: "Yes, but not against myself.  Test your strength against Mal."

Malfoy: "That wimp?  I'll destroy him!"

Zidane: "He should be in the entrance hall." Malfoy matched off, and everyone followed with curiosity.

Malfoy: "Mal!"

Mal: "Yes?"

Malfoy: "How did a weakling like you end up in second in command?  I challenge you to a duel, and when I win I shall take your position."

Mal: "Umm, that's not such a good idea.  I don't really want to fight you."

Malfoy: "You don't have much of a choice, let the duel begin!" Malfoy held his wand as one would hold a handle, and from it a gigantic flaming broadsword erupted from it.  It looked like Cloud's sword times two, and was about three times the height, twice the width, and as thick as a human arm.  

  He jumped into the air with the air itself slashing about him, bowing to his will, and held his blade above him to deliver a blow that would shatter most steel and flesh.  As Malfoy was about to attack him Mal sighed and the air seemed to warp around him.  

  His scarf wrapped around his neck and went behind him, reaching to the upper leg and becoming spikes, a cape appeared on him, and his clothes seemed like an assassin's, his hair turned very pale white in a short ponytail, and his scarf changed to black and red with a panther ripping and tearing its prey apart, human and animal alike.  He reached behind him, under the cape, and pulled out a black as night sword that seemed to be made of segments and had three prongs on the tip.  

  He held it forehanded, but with the tip held down.  This is an uncomfortable position with little ability to attack, but Malfoy was about to hit him.  Mal used a strange type of grip, and the segments separated, it was a chain with barbs on each segment. 

   He swung upwards, blocking Malfoy's strike as if nothing, and turned his chain and swung down while the other segment was still blocking.  The chain proceeded to rip a deep gash in Malfoy's chest, sending him flying back.  Mal stood there for a moment, basking in his own power, and then returned to his usual sissy style.

Mal: "Malfoy, are you okay?  I'm really sorry, I hope you're not hurt too badly!" From their position, every single person gaped at Mal.

Sora: "Did you see that?"

Lance: "Malfoy's energy was incredibly increased, but Mal…"

Blasphemy: "Mal's energy, it was immense!  Impossibly immense!  I think I just found a new training partner."

Oni: "His darkness, it was of pure rage and hatred.  His strength and ability is incredible, I can see why he has his position."

Sora: "This guy probably holds all his strength and coolness inside so we drop our guard.  I got the feeling he was an assassin, nothing was inside him besides hatred, and he had that fully under control."

All: "Amazing."

(Back with the good guys.)

Deku Tree: "... And I will give you the treasure of this forest, the Kokiri Emerald!  Now go, find the princess of destiny at Hyrule Castle (After Link accepts, slowly) I entreat ye... Navi... (Dies)" Acronos stood up when the Emerald was given, and bowed to the Deku Tree's corpse as his way of paying respects to the dead.  Everyone seemed a little bit reverent, except for Tifa, who'd fallen asleep.  When the reverence had passed...

Acronos: "Tifa!  Wake up!"

Tifa: "Huh, what?"

Acronos: "You're supposed to be the responsible adult here, and you fell asleep!!"

Tifa: "Sorry." Acronos continued to attempt to bite her head off as they left the clearing.  Mido stopped them.

Mido: "Hey, what did you do?  Did the Deku Tree... Die?  How could you?"

Acronos: "He died, but he was prepared to die even before he called us." Mido walked away, not even listening.

Maioko: "Let's leave the forest." They headed for the exit, which was no longer blocked.  Link took a few tentative steps outside the exit and they strolled on a bridge.  Saria appeared behind them.

Saria: "You're leaving, aren't you? (Silence) I always knew this day would come, because you're different from the rest of us.  But that's okay, since we'll be friends forever, right? (Link nods, a bit stupefied) I want you to have this ocarina.  When you play it I hope you remember me and come visit the Forest again." Link accepted the ocarina as if handling the most precious thing on Hyrule.  He looked at it with awe and pocketed it.  Acronos felt the familiar numbness that accompanied his usual stupidity around love.

Acronos: "No, gotta help Link! Link, (whispers) Saria is really sad about you leaving.  Do something." Awkwardly, Link stepped forward and embraced his childhood friend.  He parts and turns and walks away slowly.  In Saria's hand is a rose, with its thorns still.  She looks at it, and at Link's retreating form, and smiles.  Everyone either walks or silently runs away.  Outside, Link takes a large breath of fresh air, and promptly begins coughing.

Tidus: "(Pats his back) Dust, get used to it."

Maioko: "Why did you give her the rose with its thorns?"

Link: "Saria hates it when plants are destroyed or fake.  It wouldn't really be a rose without the thorns, right?"

Tidus: "For a kid, you're very deep."

Acane: "Anyway, let's go." They went forward through a sort of open-topped tunnel and at the end a large owl waited above.  It began talking, and talking, and still talking.  Acane held her spear backhanded and aimed at the owl.

Owl: "Do you want to hear what I said again?"

Link: "(Shakes head)"

Owl: "Hoot, hoot!" It flew off, just as Acane used her spear's powers to send a torrent of water at said escaping owl.

Acane: "Damn, I missed!" They went onwards, but Acronos stopped them.

Acronos: "Hmm, do night and day change as quickly?" He looked at the sun, and it was moving rather fast for a sun.  They waited for a few minutes and it became night.  This was made certain by a wolf howling in the distance.  Skeletal children rose from the ground, two of them, and hobbled over to the group.

Navi: "Stalchild!  Don't be afraid of it, but just keep attacking!" Link stopped backing away, and does a horizontal slash.  Its head flew up, but it kept going.  Maioko dropkicked it into a wall, breaking it.  Tifa punched the second one, destroying it.  Another two popped up after a moment.  Maioko and Tifa broke these two as well.

Tidus: "Back to the Forest for a skultula!" He rushes back, not seeing that about twenty more popped up.  He ran in, grabbed the skultula, and went back out to find his friends surrounded by basically an army of skeleton-people.  

  Of course, this is still a tunnel so there's not a full army.  Oh, and just so you know, the skeleton army isn't fighting the group holding back their magic, Acronos is blasting away with Ultima, and people are using some techniques.  Unfortunately, for every one they destroy, two appear.

Acronos: "How many people have died in Hyrule?!"

Navi: "There was a war here, one would think that many died!"

Acane: "Great..." Acronos tried Sonic Blade, which incinerated basically everything around them, but more started to pop up.  Tidus ran in and cut the things to pieces, and they all proceeded to run away.  As they got to about the middle, hundreds of the skeleton kids surrounded them.

Tifa: "This... Could be a problem." Acronos unleashed Sonic Blade once more, but it didn't do too much.  Yuna called all her summons at once for a large amount of number reduction, but still not enough.  Everyone proceeded to blast through what was near him or her with their strongest attacks, until Tidus remembered his lightning attacks.

Tidus: "Oh yeah, I forgot about my lightning." He proceeded to put about 121 giga-watts of electricity into his blade and tap a skeleton kid.  It simply turned to dust and the electricity went forward and proceeded to shock every single skeleton kid in the circle, since they were near one another.  The entire circle turned to dust, and another circle arose.

Acane: "Grr, Ifrit!"

Ifrit: "Yes?"

Acane: "You see all these skeletons?  Have fun." Ifrit looked around him, smiled, and used Hellfire.  Another circle arose, burned again, and again, and again...

Ifrit: "Why don't these things stay DEAD!!!"

Yuna: "Hmm… Life: All!" Say goodbye to the rest of the circles.

Acane: "Finally!  Thanks Yuna!"

Acronos: "Question: since when did all these things start popping up?"

Link: "(Shrugs)"

Tidus: "Who knows?" A rooster crows and the castle's gates open.  Immediately everyone ran inside.

Acronos: "Okay, that room over there has a bunch of money." They went into a room with many, many pots.  Everyone took out their weapons and went and destroyed every single pot and box and whatever else existed within the room.  They collected many rupees and a skultula token.  

  They left the room and went into town.  They heard a loud laugh from next to them.  Two guys were in a conversation, one laughing, the other talking and trying to convince the other.  The talking guy mentioned a way to get to Zelda. 

  After going around town a while and getting information and an item or two they met with a girl with red hair.  She introduced herself as Malon.

Malon: "Your clothes, they're different... Ah, you're a fairy boy from the forest!"

Acronos: "(Whispering to Maioko) That's not really good for his self esteem, neh?" Maioko shakes her head.

Malon: "Well, my dad went to the castle to deliver some milk, but hasn't returned yet.  Talk about a responsible adult, eh?"

Link: "(Looks confused)"

Acronos: "Two things you should know.  Kids in the Kokiri Forest don't have parents, and Link doesn't talk much."

Malon: "Why not?  You look like a smart kid."

Navi: "He was teased a lot."

Malon: "Aww, that's so sad!"

Link: "(Shrugs nonchalantly)"

Malon: "Well don't you worry your pretty little head, if anyone tries to hurt you they'll have to go through me!"

Link: "(Smiles) You can make friends very quickly outside the Forest. "

Navi: "Well guys, we have to get to the castle.  It was nice to meet you."

Link: "I'm sure we'll meet again Miss Malon."

Malon: '"Miss'?  Just Malon if you please, and you've got a nice voice."

Maioko: "See you later kid." They take their leave, heading for the castle.  They meet the owl again, but his speech is a tad shorter and he departs.  Rolling into the tree nets them a skultula token.  They go to the gate and ask to see Zelda.

Guard: "Hah!  The princess would never grant an audience to someone like you!" Link turns to leave, but Acronos doesn't give up that easily.

Acronos: "Underling, you dare halt diplomatic relations from Kokiri Forest?!  Tell your king and princess that they should not be so foolish as to refuse a civilization's audience."

Guard: "How dare you call me an underling!"

Acronos: "Easy, I'm the diplomat's interpreter, I could cleave you in two before you could blink."

Guard: "Have you any proof you're from the Forest?"

Acronos: "Hello, the clothes, the hat, the fairy?"

Guard: "Well, that's not _real _proof..."

Link: "(Pulls out Kokiri emerald)"

Guard: "Whoa, the sacred treasure of the Kokiri?  Fine, give us a moment to arrange an audience.  Until then, feel free to wander around." The gate opened.

Tidus: "This wasn't in the original game."

Acronos: "No, but it's easier."

Tidus: "But things will be a lot different now, Zelda and Impa might not even know us."

Acronos: "Hey, if they could determine it from what seemed to be a thief, they can tell from a diplomat." They took the path up to the castle.

Link: "Is this such a good idea?  What exactly will I say?  I'm no diplomat."

Acronos: "Don't worry too much.  Just say that the leader of the Forest told you to see Zelda with his dying breath.  I'll take care of any money or business stuff, Not that I find the idea pleasant, but I seem to be the best at it. ."

Tidus: "Hmm, the drawbridge is still down.  Wanna go chat with Zelda the old fashioned way?"

Acronos: "Why not?"

Maioko: "We're diplomats, if we do something stupid, it'll represent all the Kokiri!"

Link: "Kokiri are kids, so am I, remember?"

Maioko: "Well..."

Tidus: "Actually we shouldn't go now that I think about it.  Link's the only one capable of crawling through the drain, and it wouldn't be nice to blow up their wall."

Acronos: "I could use my concentrated fire spell-laser.  Wouldn't be disrespectful, might even be helpful."

Tidus: "Hmm…"

Tifa: "Acronos, you got us into this, so you'll have to deal with the consequences."

Acronos: "Ah, I remembered something!" He ran back at full speed to the vine they had considered climbing.

Acane: "When did it become night?"

Maioko: "It's almost day, don't worry." Acronos came back holding an egg.

Acane: "An egg?  You making breakfast already?"

Acronos: "Nope, hold on." When the sun rose, a chicken hatched from the egg.

Maioko: "Ah!"

Link: "What is... That?"

Tidus: "It's called a Cucco."

Acronos: "I'll go wake up Talon." They hear a loud rooster cry, and soon following was a man running out of the castle at full speed.  Acronos comes back happily.  The drawbridge lowers just as he gets there.  Several guards come out.

Guard: "The diplomat from Kokiri Forest?"

Link: "(Waves)"

Guard: "Aren't you a bit, young?"

Acronos: "Kokiri don't age past childhood."

Guard: "Oh, follow me." They walked through the castle, almost a maze.  The walls were like marble, but everything was a bit too large.  This didn't dissuade Maioko, who ran around, examining everything happily.  Finally they reached a throne room.  A large man in red robes with a white beard sat on a throne.  The king of Hyrule sat before them, with Zelda nearby.

King: "Hello.  I did not expect a diplomat from the Kokiri Forest now or ever." Everyone bows except for Link who just looks confused until Acronos pulls him to kneeling.

Acronos: "Well, the timing is a bit odd, I agree, but the Great Deku Tree told us to find the princess of destiny with its last breath.  The only princess we knew of was here, so here we came."

King: "Well, I suppose you want to talk to my daughter, but I'd like to know if there's any reason why I should ally myself with the Kokiri."

Acronos: "Sigh" He then begins a conversation on what materials are in the Forest, and the advantages, disadvantages, and customs of the Kokiri, all the details surrounding an alliance.  Link goes to 'talk' with Zelda.

Link: "(Bows)"

Zelda: "So you come from the forest?  I have a question, do you?"

Navi: "Sorry to interrupt, but Link doesn't talk much, just so you know."

Zelda: "(Smiles) That's my first answer, but do you have a green and shining stone?" Link pulls out the Kokiri Emerald, again."

Zelda: "Ah!  So it _was _true.  Come with me to the courtyard when your interpreter and my father finish speaking, we have much to, well chances are that I'll be the only one speaking, so I guess I have much to tell you." Acronos and the king finished a few minutes later.

King: "Hmm, your suggestions sound good.  I like you, you have an excellent way with diplomacy.  Feel free to stop by at any time, that includes your associates as well." Acronos bowed and they started to leave.  Zelda offered to show them the way, but lead them to her courtyard.  She began explaining a dream of hers to Link, and gave him the quest to find the Spiritual Stones after telling him a few legends.  She told him that her attendant would show them out. 

  They met with Impa, who taught Link a new song.  She escorted them outside of Hyrule Castle Town, and pointed them to Death Mountain and the village at its base.  With that, she flung a Deku Nut to the ground and disappeared.

Tidus: "(Shakes head) Why can't _we _do that?"

Yuna: "Because Link has not had the proper training yet."

Acronos: "To Lon-Lon Ranch!" They headed to said place, the enormous circular structure in the middle of Hyrule field.  Inside they chatted with Talon, Malon, and the stable-hand named Ingo.  After winning one of Talon's challenges, he gave them a bottle of milk.  The empty bottle was more important than the milk.  Malon taught them a song that a young horse liked, and after that they left for Kakarikio.

Tidus: "Oh yeah, let's head back to the forest and visit Saria!"

Maioko: "Huh?  Why?"

Acronos: "Oh yeah, we need to learn a song from her."

Link: "Yes, I think it will be nice, I can tell her all that's happened to us…" With that everyone went on his or her merry way to the Forest, until night came and two stalchildren arose.

Acane: "Not this again." The two were cut through, but no more appeared for a few moments until they went forward a bit, and only two again.  Getting to the Forest was no difficulty with this, and soon they'd reached the destination during the day.  Going inside, Link immediately led them to Saria's house, but nobody was there.  

  After a few moments of searching, Saria could not be found.  Upon asking some of the other kids around, they said that Saria had instructed Link to meet her at her special place.  Link shrugged and went up to the Lost Woods, where Acronos' directional map simply stopped working.

Link: "Yeah, it's easy to get lost in here.  I think I can hear Saria playing her song, we'll follow that."

Tidus: "Yeah, but I know some places where we can get some interesting stuff."

Acronos: "Yeah, and I found an easy way of memorizing the route.  If the tunnel has light at the end, it leads outside, if not, it leads forward." After searching around for a bit, they came upon two skull kids who had flutes and requested a jam session.  Link took out his ocarina and played along with them until they gave him a rupee.

Skull kid: "Does anyone of you have another instrument?"

Acronos: "Hmm… (Pulls out a violin) Where'd I get this from?"

Skull kid: "Follow along."

Acronos: "Just a second, it's been a while since I've played this hunk of junk." After testing where the notes were, and tuning his instrument, he stood up on the stump that seemed to be a stage.  He followed the notes they played until they gave him five rupees.  Link took the place again, and he played along until they gave him twenty rupees.  Acronos stood on the stump.

Skull kid: "You can either play along with us again, or you can make up your own piece and we'll say if it's good or not."

Acronos: "Well, I'll try making something up, or maybe something from memory?" After a bit of thought, he launched into a symphony he'd heard once.  The skull kids clapped and gave him a heart piece.  After this the group went on their way.

Maioko: "Never knew you played an instrument."

Acronos: "Just something I played to take up space.  I suppose I know how to play a tad." Further into the Lost Woods they went, guided along by the helpful Saria's Song.  Eventually they got to the ending of the maze, and entered the proper doorway, which led to another maze, but this one also open-air, but with walls.  

  A wolf-creature rose from the ground, intent on feasting upon new prey.  It swung, Link dodged, it left its back open, and Link jump attacked.  They progressed through the maze, which really wasn't much of a maze, merely difficult to see through.  Reaching the end, they killed some mad scrubs, and finally reached a clearing.  

  There was a large gray pedestal in the middle with an odd symbol on it, a temple high above all with broken steps, and a stump on which Saria was sitting, playing away on her ocarina.  Everyone else backed off while Link went up to her.  She stopped playing and greeted him.

Saria: "Hi Link.  I'm glad you came.  You know, if you play your ocarina here, you can hear the forest spirits talking.  I feel that this place will be very important for both of us later on."

Acronos: "(Eyes closed, head tilted back) She's right, there's a congregation of spirits and magical energy in this place… Someone once lived here, many someone's.  Many people… who weren't Kokiri… What is this place, some sort of ancient Manor?  I can feel so much history and power in this place… It appears the Kokiri were not the first to inhabit this forbidden Forest.  Perhaps it was they who made this place forbidden.  … So much…" With that he fell to the ground, asleep or unconscious with a smile on his face.  Maioko looked down at him, and then at the Forest Temple above them all.

Maioko: "Hey Tidus, is Acronos' question ever answered in the game?"

Tidus: "… No.  He's right though, you can feel something in the air, but I guess he's just more sensitive to it.  Strange place, this Temple."

Link: "Saria, I want to tell you of what happened."

Saria: "Go ahead, but first let me teach you a song." She taught him the notes that she'd been playing to guide them through the Woods.  It was a joyous song, very happy, but in the silence of the woods, and the feeling of history around them, it seemed strangely bittersweet.

Saria: "You can use that song to talk with me wherever you are."

Link: "Thank you.  Well, things outside the Forest are very different from in here…" Maioko sat on the pedestal, nearby Acronos.  Everyone took a seat somewhere, and simply waited for Link.  The quiet was almost absolute, and slightly unnerving, but they sat through it anyway.  At one point or other Acronos woke up and looked about him.

Acronos: "The keyhole… It feels like it's here, but not quite."

Acane: "… Perhaps there are two points that require sealing in this world?"

Acronos: "Yes, I can sort of feel where the other one is.  It's in the future."

Tidus: "Where in the future?"

Acronos: "The second to last battle in this adventure."

Tidus: "Ah.  Figures, that place seems about right for a keyhole." Acronos pointed his blade at what portion of the keyhole there was, and sealed it and unsealed the barrier.  He sat against the pedestal, waiting as well.  Link finished his speech, (the longest time period he's ever talked), and the group of intrepid adventurers took their leave.  After leaving the clearing, and on the route to the regular Forest, Acronos asked Link.

Acronos: "Link, do you like Saria?  As more than a friend?"

Link: "Hmm?  No, I don't think so.  To be honest, I wouldn't really know, would I?"

Acronos: "Ah yes.  Well, can you picture your life without her, do you want to be with her constantly, blah, blah, blah?"

Link: "She is my friend, I do wish to stick with her through thick and thin, but I can imagine living without her.  I mean seriously, I'm traveling the world with you guys, aren't I?"

Acronos: "True.  Perhaps I should ask you this again when you're older and have more experience with different women."

Link: "What do you mean?"

Acronos: "Don't worry, I'll just ask you a similar question later on, okay?" Link nods.  They leave the Forest and go to Kakariko.  At the town in question, they take their time by finding a bunch of cuccos for a lady who took care of them, (but had allergies, go figure), and went into the graveyard.

Acronos: "Is it just me, or does this entire game seem even more somber than when I actually played it?"

Tidus: "Yeah but it's probably the Forest Temple rubbing off on you."

Acronos: "Strange.  Well, I'm going to try and not be so unhappy, I mean seriously, you can get really depressed by a graveyard, but we're going to end up moving graves, fighting zombies, and cursing the day we ever laid eyes on this place pretty soon."

Tidus: "To the Royal Family's tomb!" They progressed through the graveyard, pausing now and then to bow in respect of the dead, and finally reached the largest tomb.  The two tombs to the sides revealed ghosts when read.  After defeating the ghosts, they revealed to them some secrets about their research. 

  Playing Zelda's Lullaby on the symbol of the Royal Family caused the tomb to explode, and opened a way down.  When they got to the bottom, the group found themselves in a dark blue room covered in writing.

Acronos: "Yuna, this place is crawling in stuff that's weak against holy magic, be ready."

Yuna: "Yes." After Link sniped several bats, a door opened up.  Carefully and cautiously they went up to the door, opened it and went through.  The room following a short hallway had several pits of acid, and zombies standing around, moving extremely slowly.  

  Deciding to be brave, Acronos stared one directly in the face, only to have his eyes widen.  It felt as though the cold and clammy hand of death itself was gripping his heart.  Devil roughly shoved him out of the consciousness and flung a dart into the zombie's head, but to little effect.  Zombie and Devil were locked in a staring contest.  

  Neither was going to win anytime soon, since Devil was barely keeping a hold on himself, while the zombie was as motionless as before.  Ah, but there wasn't only one zombie in the room, there were several, each looking like a skeleton with a bit of flesh, and a wooden mask, (more like a block with black holes for eyes and the teeth showing fully).  

  Each zombie seemed lethargic and rotting where it stood, however, each one inched towards the group, freezing him or her with their terrifying glares.  Not even the bravest of souls could win against their stares.  Link could barely stand it and cowered behind Tifa, (give him a break, he's only ten).  

  Devil kept up the staring contest until Acronos regained his composure and reminded him of his friends.  Devil simply closed his eyes and shot a blast of dark energy forward.  Unfortunately it missed, and merely grazed the zombie's arm, or bone.  

  From behind Tifa, Link checked his inventory for anything that might help, and finally came up with some Deku Nuts, which stun with a blinding flash.  He lobbed one overhead, and it hit the ground.  The zombies were frozen in place themselves, and prime targets for Yuna's holy magic.  The room cleared, everyone broke out of their trance.

Maioko: "(Shudder) I never want to go through that again."

Tidus: "Unfortunately these things are a staple of this world, but we're about to get something that's good as revenge."

Devil: "Ugh, those things weren't even fully dead.  They were somewhere in between life and death, waking dead, wandering the world of the living merely due to fear of death.  Their fear is such that it can be sent forward to hit their prey, stopping them long enough for the waking dead to drain their life force and live on.  Disgusting things, but effective."

Tifa: "They had all that fear that they gave us, and more?  Beyond cowardice, almost worthy of pity."

Acane: "The pity you can give them is death, for there is nothing for a waking dead to do but rest."

Yuna: "Well, I'm glad my magic was enough." The next room housed a wall with some notes on it, notes to a song that is.  When Link played it, the sun fell and it became night.

Tidus: "The Sun's Song, ideal for changing night to day, and for freezing Re-dead in their tracks." Exiting the room found them facing the zombies again, now known as Re-dead.  Link played his new melody, stopping them from moving or freezing them.  With that, the Re-dead no longer became a threat, and it was easily defeated along with its kin.

  They exited the tomb, shivering slightly as the fear instilled forcefully in them still hadn't fully abated.  Acronos located a grave keeper and gave him ten rupees.  He then took the shovel, closed his eyes for a moment, and went to a patch of dirt and dug up a heart piece.  He gave it to Link and gave the shovel back to the grave keeper.

Tidus: "I always hated that piece." Acronos nods and pulls open a grave.  Down the grave they go, and a chest containing a new shield for Link was their reward.  Acronos also bombed the wall behind it and that led to a fountain where Link caught a pink fairy that would revive him if he ever died.  

  They left and Acronos opened another grave.  This one led to a Re-dead sitting down, but it was frozen and defeated with much prejudice.  Upon playing the Sun's Song, a chest appeared behind the Re-dead, which contained a heart piece as well.  Exiting the grave, they had Link play the Sun's Song one more time to make it daytime again.  

  Tidus guided them to a house somewhere in town, and upon entering were greeted by a half man-half spider.  He told them of a curse placed upon his family, and that only getting the tokens of the skultula would free them.  Since Link had taken some time to go bug hunting earlier, they'd already freed one son, who gave them a large wallet that allowed Link to hold 200 rupees instead of his previous 99.  

  They went to the guard in front of a gate to a trail, and after showing him proof Zelda sent them (a letter she'd given Link without anyone noticing), they headed up the trail.  It was long and dusty, with some annoying jumping monsters blocking the path slightly, but nothing anyone couldn't handle.  They reached the top, and went inside to find a city of rock-people called Gorons.  

  They were short and fat, and passed very well as rocks when they curled up, so well in fact that they could even roll down a hill like a wheel.  After finding the difficulties plaguing the city, Link and co. went downstairs and after playing Zelda's lullaby, went into a room where the leader of the Gorons waited.  After getting mildly ticked that the messenger of the Royal Family was a kid, he proceeded to list the problems, but stated that they were Goron problems and not to be interfered with.  Tidus sighed.

Tidus: "Link, play Saria's song next to this guy, and prepare yourself." Link did so, and the leader of the Gorons, the one they called Big Brother, launched into the most horrible and terrifying dance they'd seen up until now.  

  Now, I don't mean terrible as in dancing in blood and licking it up or something, (ugh!), but terrible as in his dance looked like a seizure, and looked like Barney had momentarily possessed him.

  Link watched, utterly confused, Acane proceeded to bang her head on a nearby wall, Tifa shook her head, Tidus sighed again, Acronos tried to absorb any evil spirits possessing him, Maioko attempted to claw her eyes out again, and Yuna just watched with curiosity.  Luckily the, Ahem, 'dance' finished quickly, (Maioko: "Not quick enough!") and he seemed a bit happier.

  After reevaluating the situation with a happier mood, he still said that he wouldn't give them the spiritual stone of fire that they'd asked for, but would do so if they managed to open up a tunnel nearby and exterminate the creatures within.  

  He gave Link a golden bracelet with the symbol of the Gorons on it, which increased his strength a bit, just enough to rip out the bomb-flowers that grew in this area.  Acronos shook Link's hand and they had a contest of grips, but after a while it was deemed too boring to continue.  While nobody was looking, they shook their hands out to stop the pain. 

  Our intrepid adventurers left the city after lighting all the torches on the ground floor, messing with a huge rotating pot, and bombing an entrance to the Lost Woods which oddly enough connected to the city, and then went outside and to the right, locating a bomb-flower over the blocked tunnel.

Tidus: "_No one _thought to throw the fricking thing over the ledge?"

Acane: "I'm surprised, I thought they'd try everything."

Tifa: "Perhaps they don't like to touch the flowers?"

Link: "Well, it's still up to us." He pulled the black thing in the center of the foliage, and held it near him.

Link: "One question: how exactly do we bomb out the tunnel?" Everyone was making motions for him to throw it or something.  Finally Tidus spoke up as the bomb glowed red at a rapid pace.

Tidus: "Throw the bomb!"

Link: "I have a bomb?"

Tidus: "The one in your arms!"

Link: "This is a bomb?  … Ahh!" He threw it to Tidus, who yelled and threw it to Acronos.  He yelled and threw it to Link, who threw it to Tidus, who threw it to Acronos, who was blown up by the bomb.  Luckily this wasn't a super-large blast, and merely had the effect of burning him.

Acronos: "Cough.  Haven't I already been in this situation?" Maioko and Acane begin laughing their heads off at him, while Tifa smirks, Yuna tilts her head in confusion, and Tidus tries to look apologetic.  Link waits and picks up the bomb that re-grew, and throws it at the tunnel.  It explodes, blowing up the rock in front of it.

Acronos: "Well, I'm already hurt, so you guys go down the sane way, I'll jump to the heart piece."

Tifa: "Perchance, are you nuts?"

Maioko: "Umm, I just realized how high we are… ugh, I feel sick…"

Acronos: "Back-flip!" He does this move and lands on top of the tunnel.  After staying in a crouched position for a moment, waiting for the pain to abate, he grabs the heart piece and jumps down, this time managing not to hurt himself.

Acronos: "Well, aside from the most likely broken bones, I feel fine! D: "(To Arch) He's a glutton for punishment, isn't he?" Arch: "Only when it means helping his friends, which unfortunately is very often."" Yuna runs to him and casts Cura on him, ceasing the throbbing in his legs.

Acronos: "Thanks Yuna, but it was only a few broken bones, (laughs)."

Tifa: "Who besides me thinks Acronos hasn't gotten enough sleep?" Everyone raises their hands, including Acronos.

Tidus: "Well then, I can take care of that!  Yah!" He knocks Acronos out with a hard strike with the flat of his blade to Acronos' temple.  Maioko just stares at him.

Maioko: "You _do _realize that we have to get that place cleared out soon, and that due to this, someone is most likely going to have to drag him around?"

Tidus: "Thanks for offering yourself for the job Maioko!" He pats her on the shoulder and hands her the sleeping Acronos.

Maioko: "What?  But I didn't…"

Tifa: "Don't bother, he doesn't look about to listen." Grumbling about overzealous blondes, she grabs his wrists and proceeds to literally drag him along behind her.  They enter the tunnel and Link bombs the door open with a nearby flower.

Acane: "I just realized something, Acronos was the one with the Ultima spell.  Now who's going to blow stuff up?"

Ifrit: "You called?"

Acane: "Can you blow up walls?"

Ifrit: "Well, explosives aren't exactly my thing, I prefer slowly burning something and watching it scream, but I suppose I have a few fireballs that'll do the trick.  Oh, no, wait… No I don't."

Acane: "Sigh, never mind then."

Tidus: "You mean we're going to have to go through this place the normal way?  Damn, that'll take longer!"

Link: "Yes, but it's good training." He sighed and they went into the room beyond the entrance, a rather large room with several entrances and exits, and a giant skull directly in front of them.  Tidus sighed and began leading them.  

  After killing a laser shooting robot-thing known as a Beamos, they went into a hallway.  In this hallway were several lizard things that looked like worms, which Tidus told them to run from.  They ran until he noticed a different colored wall and stopped.  They kept coming at him, and one lunged directly at him, murder in its eyes… He moved to the side calmly, struck it lightly once, and it turned red and blew up, breaking the wall open.  He then sliced the rest away, and opened the door. 

  Everyone stared at him and followed.  After Link sniped a few bats, they killed a skultula and went on their way after collecting its token.  Outside the door and at the end of the hall were some statues and a switch.  

  Tidus pushed one onto that switch, opening the door.  They entered the room beyond, filled with magma that had cooled into rock, but still hurt to touch, and was still very hot.  Maioko wiped the sweat off her brow from dragging Acronos, and slung him over her shoulder to lessen the effort.  Tidus instructed Link to put on his Hylian shield, which was bigger than he was and allowed him to curl up and defend like a turtle, and to step forward.  

  Two lizard people dropped down and began hopping around on the platforms.  One jumped over to Link.  The lizard slashed down, Link blocked, and did a jump attack.  It continued in this pattern for a while until he'd killed both lizards, and they went through the newly opened door.  

  They were in a rather dark room, until Link lit a Deku stick and began running around to light some torches.  To keep them all ablaze, he ignored the enemies around, which were older versions of the exploding lizard-worms.  After Link lit all the torches, Tidus decided to have fun.  He pulled out a bomb from a flower and set it in front of one of these lizard things, and when it breathed in to breathe fire at them, it inhaled the flower and blew up from the inside.  

  Ifrit popped out of nowhere and clapped, and Tidus bowed.  Another lizard thing came up behind him and Yuna pointed at it, gasping.  Tidus appeared to take no notice until it was about to breathe fire on him.  Right before it breathed he did a back flip that sent him over the thing's tail, and he executed a downward slash onto its tail.  Unfortunately he landed a bit late, and couldn't dodge it swinging around, knocking him off his feet with the swing, and it breathed in to burn him to a crisp.  

  Note that when it had first breathed fire, it had burnt Ifrit.  Normally this is a good thing for Ifrit, screw that, it's always a good thing, but he got mad and grabbed the thing's tail when it turned to Tidus, and began spinning it around.

Ifrit: "Your fire was the weakest thing I've ever felt!  Never insult fire like that around me!" Just as he was about to fling the poor lizard into a nearby pillar, it exploded in his face.  He blinked a few times and shrugged, disappearing for no real reason.  

  They exited the room, right back into the place they'd started from.  Tidus led them to the other side, and they got a dungeon map, and he continued leading them into a room with many, many bomb-flowers surrounding a staircase that was very high.  Acane shrugged and ran up it and taunted everyone from above.

Tidus: "Just you wait!" He went with everyone into another room and Acane followed.  In this room were a bunch of statues surrounding a chest.  Maioko went up to go push them aside.

Tidus: "Maioko, hold on!  That's not a good idea!"

Maioko: "Why not?  It's not like they're going to come alive and try to attack." Before Tidus could say that was _exactly _what they were going to do, she grabbed one and it came alive and jumped at her, hitting her with a body slam.

Maioko: "Oww!  Why you stupid piece of concrete!" She then grabbed the nearest weapon, Acronos, and proceeded to use it on the statue. (Acronos: "Oh God, I can see where this is going…") She used him like a club and started whacking away at the statue like crazy.  Everyone winced with every hit she landed.  

  Finally she finished her combo with a vertical swing that sent the thing into a spinning frenzy.  She cursed and continued attacking until it blew up in her face.  She blinked several times before setting her 'weapon' onto her shoulder in a victory pose.

Maioko: "Is everything here gonna blow up when I kick it's ass?" She turned to see everyone cringing.

Maioko: "What? (She realizes what she's holding as a weapon) Oh my God!  Did I just use Acronos' prone body as a club?  (Everyone nods) Uhh… This never happened."

Acane: "I don't think he'll remember it either, (notices the many bruises on him).  Umm, Yuna, heal him.  Tifa, you take him before Maioko actually manages to kill him." Yuna healed Acronos as best she could, and Tifa flung him onto her shoulder.  Sighing, they collected the compass from the chest, and went back into the other room.  Acane ran up the stairs again and laughed at them.  

  Tidus went to the door from before for a moment, and after a few seconds ran to the base of the stairs where there wasn't a bomb-flower and chucked another one in that space.  It proceeded to blow up, blowing up every other bomb-flower, making the stairs fall down where they stood, burying themselves into the earth enough for them to be able to jump on, and shaking enough to make Acane fall down each step with a painful thud, finally landing on the ground with swirly eyes as everyone climbed up.

Tidus: "(From top step) Hey Acane, are you coming or not?  You're slowing us down!" She got up with murder in her eyes and ran up the steps at Tidus.  He tossed a stick lightly down the steps, and Acane's legs were caught in it and she tripped right back down the steps once again.  Tidus stood at the top, smiling and whistling innocently.  Acane took out her spear and blasted him with a torrent of water.

Acane: "There, we're even." She walked up the steps and they went on their way.  Not much else happened for a while, until they reached the point where they were about to drop down to the boss.

Tifa: "Ugh, my back's getting tired.  Maioko, would you mind taking Acronos again, and try not to nearly kill him this time?"

Maioko: "Sure, I'll be much more careful this time." Link bombed the floor with his new bombs, and they dropped down.  At the ground, they were in a circular room with lava in the center… and a giant lizard thing!  

  It started to roll towards them, and Tidus ran to a corner of the inside, where the giant lizard wouldn't be able to hit them, and everyone else followed his lead.  Unfortunately Maioko dropped Acronos mid-way, and was already a few feet away before she managed to turn around.  As she ran towards him, the giant lizard was getting really close and Acronos finally woke up.

Acronos: "Yawn, hi guys!  I feel much better now, thanks for the nap…  Ahh!  Giant Lizard!" At the last possible second Maioko managed to tackle him out of the way and they both rolled for a few moments until they ended up on top of one another.

Maioko: "Uhh, hi?"

Acronos: "Hello… What's going on?"

Maioko: "Umm, we're facing the boss of this place, you've been out for the whole dungeon."

Acronos: "Oh." They both stood like that for a bit, neither remembering to get up.

Tidus: "C'mon you guys!  If you want to do that later, get a room!" That got them up.

Link: "How do we beat this thing, it's got armor everywhere!"

Tidus: "Uhh, hold on a second…"

Acronos: "Link, a bomb, now!!" Link tossed him a bomb, the giant lizard breathed in to burn them all, and Acronos chucked the bomb into its mouth.  After a moment, the bomb exploded inside the giant lizard.  

  Acronos called forth his keyblade and it burst out in an unusual display of dark and light energies.  Everyone proceeded to hack and slash away at the annoying lizard until it died.  It roared and rolled around a bit, finally stopping in the lava and slowly sinking and dying.  The lava became rock from this, and a heart container appeared where the head was, and a blue light nearby.  

  Link took the heart container and they all left via the blue light.  They appeared outside the tunnel, and Acronos and Tidus ran away, up the hill.  As Link started to follow, the Big Brother of the Gorons, Darunia, stopped him by falling from the sky.  After a brief conversation, he gave Link the spiritual stone.  After that, two other Gorons fell from the sky and tried to give Link a "big Goron hug".  

  Since the Gorons are rock people, and simply being patted on the back by Darunia had knocked Link almost unconscious, he screamed and ran the hell away.  The group had already left when they first heard Darunia falling.  Link met up with them near Goron city and Acronos led them to the city, where he directed Link to gaining a new bomb bag, and a gold skultula token. 

  Tidus then led them up the mountain to the volcano.  Problem was, the volcano was still quite active, and pelted them with molten debris almost constantly.  Link ducked under his shield or ran away from the shadow of the falling object, Acronos simply cut anything above him in two, Tidus side-stepped, Yuna cast a barrier, Maioko and Tifa punched anything near them into pieces, and Acane simply had fun running around everything.

  Finally they reached a sheer cliff that could be climbed, but had the annoying wall Skultulas crawling about.  Link sniped them and everyone climbed up.  Well actually, Acane ran up as usual, but she tripped on a loose board of wood and fell.  Acronos caught her with one arm.

Acronos: "Acane, you shouldn't show off as much, you might get hurt.  Try to be more careful next time, okay?"

Acane: "Sure, whatever." She blushed a bit, but started climbing as everyone else was.  They reached the summit, and the owl was there.  Fortunately for it, it didn't speak when they arrived, waiting for them to ask it something.  I say fortunately for it because Acane would have impaled it without hesitation.  Tidus and Link bombed a wall, which led them to a fountain.

Tidus: "Link, use Zelda's lullaby on the symbol of the Royal Family." He did so and out came a fairy.  Now, this wasn't a tiny fairy like Navi, but a Great Fairy, which looked like a regular woman with pink hair in three braids, and dressed only in vines and long brown boots.  

  Acronos turned away and Link looked at her, very confused.  She had a terrible maniacal laugh and a malicious countenance that made Ganondorf look charming and emotionally stable in comparison, but she appeared to be on their side when she healed them and gave Link the Super Spin Attack.

Acronos: "Thank you Great Fairy."

Great Fairy: "(Suggestive tone) Ah, well, who might _you _be?"

Acronos: "(Actually catches this and starts sweating) Uhh, I'm the keyblade master, Acronos."

Great Fairy: "Ooh!  So, how _long _is your keyblade?"

Acronos: "(Completely understands what she meant by that, is terrified, eye twitches) Uhh, well, this is my keyblade…" He calls the Devil's Bane keyblade forth and slashes in front of him, hoping to scare her off.

Great Fairy: "Wow!  Hmm, you must have a lot of _stamina _after using a blade like that as your weapon."

Acronos: "(Absolutely terrified, begging mentally for death) Uhh, yeah, I Uhh, have a good deal of strength from defeating many enemies, Uhh, I'm at a high level too, umm…"

Great Fairy: "Hmm, (smiling evilly) you know, I have a friend at Hyrule Castle, we should all get together for some fun, wouldn't you agree?"

Acronos: "(This one he missed) Uh, yeah, sure, I guess?"

Great Fairy: "I'll see you there love, alone if you don't mind.  (Winks seductively, disappears)"

Acronos: "Umm, what did she mean by that?  Oh, and Link?"

Link: "Yes?"

Acronos: "The next Great Fairy we find, _you _talk to her, not me, got it?" I would like to mention that during the entire exchange, Maioko was growling, deeply wanting to torture the Great Fairy, and the annoying voice was pressuring her to yell out that he was hers.  Luckily the Fairy had left before Maioko could implement any of her tortures.

Navi: "Hmm, I think she liked you Acronos!"

Acronos: "Yeah, that's what I was afraid of.  Okay, if you need me, I'll be jumping into the lava of Death Mountain Crater." He started off, but Link grabbed his legs, forcing him to work to keep his balance.

Link: "No!  Hey, just because you don't like her doesn't mean you have to die or anything!"

Acronos: "I was mostly joking."

Tidus: "'Mostly'?"

Acronos: "Devil side said she appeared to want me in a physical sense, whatever that means.  I get the feeling I shouldn't ever be alone near her."

Maioko: "No you won't be!" Everyone stares at her.  She lowers her hand from the raised fist it had been in and attempts to become invisible.

Acronos: "Thanks Maioko, I'm glad at least someone will be around to help me." Everyone turns his or her attention to him, and Maioko silently thanks him for that.  Tidus then leads them into the crater Acronos had mentioned earlier.

Acronos: "Hey Link, do you think I still need to implement my idea, it takes place here."

Link: "Hold on, I'll ask Saria." He plays her song and closes his eyes for a while.  He opens his eyes after a bit.

Link: "Well, Miss Yuna seems okay for now, we just need to make sure she doesn't feel weak."

Acronos: "Okay, I'll just keep my idea in mind anyway." They collect a heart piece and a gold skultula from the crater area, and leave.  Link says hi to the owl, which offers to give them a ride down.  Maioko's eyes widen and she declines hastily.  Acronos stands near her and simply shakes his head.  

  Acane Triggers her angel form and zooms off on her own, Tifa decides to take it at a run, and Tidus, Yuna, and Link decide to accept.  Acronos and Maioko start on the way, but Maioko looks down where they came from.

Maioko: "I climbed all the way up here?  Oh God…"

Acronos: "Hop on, I'll climb you down again." She grips his neck and he begins their decent.  About mid-way again, Maioko relaxes again, and Acronos just takes a quick look to make sure she's not asleep.

Maioko: "I'm sorry Acronos."

Acronos: "Huh?  For what?"

Maioko: "That Fairy, I really don't like her, and she was, well, suggestive to you.  I know how you don't like that, but I didn't do anything, I'm sorry."

Acronos: "No problem, just make sure to stay near me when near her, since nearly everyone mistakes us for a couple these days, she might think I'm taken and leave me alone."

Maioko: "Sure.  Oh, and if anyone tells you I used you as a club back in the cavern, it's all a lie."

Acronos: "You used me as a club?  Well, that's okay I guess, just glad I didn't break anything."

Maioko: "Huh?  But… (Smiles) You're a nice guy, you know that?" They reach the bottom, and the volcano starts belching out fire and debris.  Maioko gets off Acronos' back and they begin to make their way down the trail at a run, aiming to get back to town before they're missed too much.  They reach town as night falls.

Tidus: "What took you?  It's already night, and we got another heart piece!  Did you take my advice of finding a room, but instead chose the floor or something?" Maioko jumps forward and whacks his head as hard as she can, knocking him into the ground.

Maioko: "Oh, and I'm sure there were plenty of rooms for you and Yuna too!  (Whispers to Yuna) Sorry Yuna, no offense, just need to bring his ego down a few notches." She shrugs, and Tidus and Maioko proceed to have a yelling match.  Acronos watches with amusement, but his ears perk up as the wind increases.

Acronos: "Hmm… That's a very strong wind…  Hey, I can hear the wind sounding like whistling. Is that, the Song of Storms? D: "Yeah, there's a storm definitely coming, a pretty strong one too." Arch: "I wouldn't be surprised if the heartless get here today." But I sealed the keyhole partially! Arch: "Yes, but it's still possible for them to find the core.  Hmm…" D: "Yeah, they just forged a link with someone." All: "Ganondorf." Arch: "Still, the storm shall soon be here, I would recommend finding shelter." Guys, I think there's a storm coming."

Acane: "No big thing, it's not like a little rain will hurt us."

Acronos: "No, I mean a storm, not a rain shower.  I mean storm in the sense of gale-force winds, torrents of rain, thunder and lightning?"

Acane: "Well, that isn't exactly quest-worthy weather.  Perhaps someone here will allow us to stay at his or her house?"

Acronos: "We'll have to check everywhere, seven people are a bit hard to bunk, but if that fails, I could always set up the bathhouse since it has pretty thick walls." They searched around, but nobody was willing to house seven people.  Acronos began setting up the bathhouse, preparing it outside of Kakariko.  

  Finally done, he went to go get Maioko and Tidus who were still arguing and yelling.  He'd made sure to get everyone inside the bathhouses and explain the rules to Link before he went, and was glad because it started pouring as soon as he entered the town.  He sighed and pulled his hood up.

  Pulling out two cloaks, he looked around, but visibility became a bit limited.  He sighed and rolled his eyes and began calling out for them.  After some searching, he found both of them, only to find Maioko and Tidus fighting desperately against large heartless.  These heartless were pulsing with dark power, and the two of them alone stood little chance against a group of six or seven.  

  Acronos rushed in, but a defender stood in his path.  He noticed its symbol, which was that of true darkness and not heartlessness, and absorbed it, gaining a new summon.

Acronos: "Garrison, I think that's a good name." He nodded to himself and ran to help his friends.  One heartless noticed him and turned to face him.  Despite its size, it was fast and agile, forcing Acronos to jump out of the way of three attacks in the space of three seconds. 

  It swung around, aiming to unsheathe an axe and swing it into Acronos' head, but he ducked low and called his keyblade, ceasing the barrier and jumping forward to cut through the thing's stomach nicely.  It turned to him and swung its axe down at him, ignoring the wound entirely.  Acronos jumped out of the way, and again for a second attack, and had to back-flip to avoid an attack to his back by another heartless.  

  Since he was behind it, he jumped forward, impaling it through the back and running at the other one.  It hacked and slashed away at Acronos and his shield, eventually breaking through his shield.  Luckily this was doing him a favor and the moment his heartless shield died and his opponent had his blade recoiling from the attack, Acronos unsheathed his blade from his opponent's back and charged to his second opponent, slicing a deeper gash this time. 

  That was two down, and he turned to his friends, only to see Tidus have to do a spinning attack to not get killed, and Maioko have a pole smashed into her head.  She fell to the ground unconscious, and Acronos ran as fast as he could go.  The heartless raised its staff for a finishing attack, only to find holes suddenly opened through its stomach and chest.  It wavered and fell to the floor, disintegrating as it fell.  

  Acronos went up to Maioko and cast Curaga on her, and turned to see Tidus in a serious predicament.  Acronos reluctantly cast a barrier on Maioko and left her to aid him.  His blade sliced the spine of one with a chain, followed by a beheading slash before it could even recognize who was attacking.  While he was spinning, he pulled out his knife.  

  When he landed facing away, he spun into an attack with both at the same time, damaging one with its bare hands as its weapons, and finishing with a spin kick to the head.  Tidus took this opportunity to impale another one, rip out his blade, and unleash Energy Rain.  The two stood near one another, ready for more as four relatively uninjured heartless faced them and two injured ones.

Tidus: "What took you?"

Acronos: "Had to set up the bathhouse.  You didn't feel the rain coming?"

Tidus: "Thought it was one of those weak storms from the game."

Acronos: "Should have sensed the wind." They struck forward, landing hits in on the weaker ones, and switching quickly to end their existence.

Tidus: "Now what?"

Acronos: "How about a combo between Sonic Blade and Energy Rain?"

Tidus: "I'll use the newer Slice and Dice, I think it'll make more of an impression." Instead of distributing his attack throughout the entire group of heartless, Acronos focused on two in particular, which Tidus took out through only his first few strikes.  With what remained of their attacks, they focused on one heartless, and it was enough to significantly weaken it.  

  They stood on either side and strafed around it.  Acronos mainly had his eyes on the other one, while Tidus was focused on defeating the opponent in front of him.  When Tidus was behind it, Acronos feigned a lunge, but switched directions and jumped towards the other one.  The heartless was damaged and weary so it took the lunge as an excuse to attack or defend, which made Tidus attack its exposed back, killing it.  

  Acronos blocked a slash from a sword and stabbed forward, but made contact with air.  As lightning flashed in the air he called forth Marcellus and Sparta.  All three looked around, but saw nothing.  From his vantage point further away, Tidus could just make out a form in the falling raindrops.

Tidus: "Guys, it's invisible!" Acronos then set his sights on seeing a form, but was distracted by a punch to his face, which knocked him back a bit.  Marcellus blocked an attack with his shield, barely, and Sparta took flight to avoid the attack he felt was coming.  Acronos looked around almost frantically, and barely dodged a sword swipe to his head based only on his instincts.  

  With this, he realized sight was totally worthless now and closed his eyes.  He heard the rain falling like a machinegun firing, but heard steps in the water.  He put more emphasis on his sixth sense and felt a blade coming at him.

  He ducked under it and started to slash where his sixth sense said his opponent was, and his hearing verified it was in the area.  Unfortunately it was too quick, and Acronos felt it move away.  He turned, sliding in the mud, and bumped into the well.

Acronos: "So that's where we are. D: "Focus!" Actually, I have a better idea. " He stood there blatantly with his eyes closed, still hearing and sensing, seeming to bare his neck.  To emphasize the heartless' ego, he slashed blindly around, completely away from where he believed it was.  He heard the sound of it going up to him, sneaking up to deliver a critical blow to his neck or head.  

  Marcellus and Sparta had already been instructed on his plan, so they looked around desperately.  Acronos waited, and felt the air move with the swing, so he ducked to the side, allowing the heartless to trip into the well.  Acronos opened his eyes and looked down, only to see the well filled with water.  

  He cursed mentally, remembering that it was only emptied later on, and would certainly be full during a storm of this caliber.  However, the heartless seemed not to be good in water and had let its invisibility drop, giving Acronos' Ultima spell a target.  Said target lived through the spell and flung its blade at Acronos.  

  He couldn't fully dodge it and it slashed open a deep gash in his left shoulder.  He clutched the wounded area, and blasted the heartless with time magic compressed to do damage.  It died, and he turned away from the well.

Acronos: "Let's go back, here's a cloak." He tossed a cloak to Tidus and went to Maioko.  She was still out, apparently she'd been hit more than once, and so he picked her up and draped the cloak over her.  He began to carry her back, but was a lot slower than Tidus.  He winced several times, feeling much blood seep out of the wound in his shoulder.  He could feel his energy seeping out with it.

Acronos: "Crap.  I can't go on too long like this. Curaga!"

Tidus: "You okay man?"

Acronos: "Yeah, I'm fine." In truth, the wound hadn't closed up, but the bleeding had slowed down a bit.  Acronos cast Curaga again, fully on the wound this time, which slowed the bleeding to only a trickle, but the wound was nevertheless still there.  He cursed mentally and continued onwards.  

  He cursed again when a harsh breeze blew in, reminding him that he'd forgotten to close up his trench, and his hood had fallen off long ago.  He trudged onwards anyway, and they finally got to the bathhouse.  Tidus ran in happily and danced around in the warmth and lack of rain.

Tidus: "Thank goodness, it's dry!"

Acronos: "Help me out here, Maioko's still out."

Tidus: "I'll get Yuna."

Acronos: "Knock first, you know how girls tend to jump to conclusions when you enter a bath or something uninvited.  Knock loudly."

Tidus: "Boy do I know it." He goes to the girl's side and knocks on the door loudly.

Acane: "Whatever it is, it can wait!"

Tidus: "Can a knocked out Maioko wait?  She was hit in the side of the head by something a while ago and still hasn't woken up!" Yuna slammed the door open, wearing only and towel.  Tidus blushed and turned away instantly, Yuna just ran to where Maioko was, but when she got there she remembered what she was wearing and blushed fiercely.

Acronos: "Can you help her out?"

Yuna: "Hmm, (checks her out) Curaga!  Hmm, I'd say she just needs some sleep."

Acronos: "Okay, I'll get a sleeping bag ready, where are you girls staying?"

Yuna: "In the hot springs to keep warm."

Acronos: "On second thought I'll just carry her to the door and one of you can take the bag and her inside." He does so and Tifa picks her up and Acane grabs the sleeping bag.

Tifa: "What happened?"

Acronos: "They were ambushed by some powerful heartless when we left them.  Maioko was hit on the head.  She'll be fine, just needs some sleep. (He notices through some pain that his wound has reopened and is bleeding fully again) I don't want to worry anyone. I'll be on my way, I need a shower." He goes to the guy's side and steps into the warmth.

Tidus: "Ahh… this is the life… Acronos, come on in!"

Acronos: "Just a second, I feel like a shower first."

Tidus: "Suit yourself." Acronos goes into the showers and into one stall and pulls the curtains around him.  He takes off his trench and his shirt and looks at the wound.  It doesn't look too good, and he determines that he'd better clean it and bandage it.  

  He takes off the rest of his clothes and puts them away and takes a shower, making sure to clean out the wound of anything still in it.  He winced every time he touched it, but managed to clean out the damage anyway.  

  After finishing with the shower, he dries off the area, which has stopped bleeding and is starting to mend a bit, and pulls out some bandages.  After giving it a bit of a wrapping, he puts a towel around his waist and goes out of the showers.

Tidus: "And Acronos just tripped the guy into the well and blasted him with Ultima!  I'm not sure if he lived, but after a bit he blasted something with a time spell too… Hi Acronos!  Hey, what happened to your shoulder?"

Acronos: "Nothing much, it's taken care of anyway." He gets into the pool and relaxes.  After a while everyone is done bathing.

Acronos: "Did I leave that sake bottle still in there?" Since he hears nothing, he figures it must be gone, but notices a bottle of sake in their room as well.  He shrugs and they all get into pajamas and go to sleep.  The next morning Acronos wakes up early as usual and goes to make breakfast after brushing his teeth.  Flexing his left arm, he finds that it hurt a bit to move it heavily.

Acronos: "Blasted heartless, this is definitely a scar.  Oh well. Cura." The pain ceases and he makes breakfast.  Once done with that, he eats some himself and begins practicing his attacks, for lack of anything better to do.  Maioko sneaks up behind him and launches a punch at him to get his attention.  He dodges, but it manages to scrape the scar, (he dodges to his right in a similar manner, so that point is one that's usually the one the would get scratched or tapped).

Acronos: "Oww!"

Maioko: "Huh?  You okay, that was just a grazing punch."

Acronos: "(Clutching shoulder, chuckles) I'm fine, I think I'm just a bit stiff.  Anyway, you're feeling better?"

Maioko: "My head's still ringing a bit, but other than that I'm fine.  How about you?"

Acronos: "Oh I'm fine, no heartless can seriously hurt me, I even got a new summon, a defender I named Garrison." After everyone finishes eating, they go to Hyrule Castle Town to get Din's Fire.  Unfortunately this involves going to a Great Fairy, and Acronos really doesn't feel ready for that.  However, he's never one to slow anybody down unless absolutely possible.  

  They first go bowling with little mouse bombs that move forward and even on walls, which gets them some of these things themselves, a heart piece, and a larger bomb bag.  They go to the place where Tidus leads them and Link bombs the boulder blocking the route.

Acronos: "I think I'll stay right here.  Arch: "Oh no you're not, you've got that wound and that needs tending to, the Fairy will heal it." I'd prefer suffering to what I might go through in there. 

D: "Just Trigger my form when you get in, I doubt many Fairies like the idea of a Devil in bed with them." Do I even want to know what you mean?  Oh well, why not? On second thought, I think I'll go in as my Devil self." He Triggers calmly and they walk in.  The Fairy comes up with her friend. (I'll refer to the flirting one as Fairy 1 and the other as Fairy 2)

Fairy 2: "Welcome young warriors, I have a spell to offer you, receive it now!" She tosses Link a red crystal with an orb of fire inside.

Fairy 2: "This is Din's Fire, which will engulf the area surrounding you in flames.  It's good for burning anything in range, destroying webbing, and lighting torches."

Fairy 1: "Hey, where's the sexy one from before, I told him I'd meet him here."

Acronos: "Say something to try and dissuade her from liking me, or just shut up.  I'll stay quiet, it usually works. "

Fairy 1: "Hey, who's the new one with you?  Wait, if there's no him, and this guy's new… Hey, it's you!  The one I promised to meet!"

Acronos: "Crap! Well, here I am.  I hope you don't mind me being one-third Devil, I like to Trigger very often."

Fairy 1: "Your stamina must be incredible, and I don't mind at all, I've always wanted to try something more, new, shall we say."

Acronos: "Gulp. Fairies and Devils?  Devil, you told me she wouldn't like me! D: "Hey, I thought she'd run away like every other Fairy!  This one must either be extremely promiscuous, or very desperate." Arch: "By the way she's looking at you, I'd say both." That still doesn't exactly help me! "

Fairy 1: "Oh, you're wounded!  That's a nasty scar on your shoulder, let me take care of it for you…"

Acronos: "Uhh… (Backs away slowly, starts thinking of possible exits)"

Maioko: "Hands off!"

Fairy 1: "Oh?"

Maioko: "Acronos isn't your type, now move on."

Fairy 1: "He's yours then?"

Maioko: "(Blushes) Well no, but you still shouldn't-"

Fairy 1: "If he's not yours, watch a pro in action, maybe you'll learn a few tips on how to get a man, since you obviously have none."

Maioko: "Why you… I'm not some weak willed person who needs another to stay alive, I'm quite fine on my own!"

Fairy 1: "(Shakes head) Lesson 1: Too much independence makes men think of you as unworthy."

Acronos: "That's not really true, some males like an independent companion… Archangel, don't talk through me!"

Maioko: "Really?"

Acronos: "I wouldn't know… Yes of course my lady, there are many tastes in this world and others… Would you stop doing that already Archangel?!"

Devil: "Kid, make some holograms, you're starting to look crazy." Acronos makes image representations.

Fairy 1: "Three men in one?  Oh boy, what a night it's going to be…"

Devil: "To be frank, you're a slut.  Stop hitting on the kid." Acronos glares at his Devil form.

Acronos: "That's not really nice you know."

Devil: "You disagree?"

Archangel: "Not a fair question in front of (jerks his head towards Fairy 1)"

Fairy 2: "Hmm… You told me to be here…. You're disgusting!"

Fairy 1: "What?"

Acronos: "(to his sides) Let's leave, now!" They all return to normal form and run away.  Everyone else shakes his or her head and follows.

Acronos: "(Outside) This never happened, got it?" They nod simply, since he Triggered before saying that.

Tidus: "Let's go for the next Spiritual Stone." He guided them to the place, and they collected two heart pieces and a skultula token on the way.  At the area after that they met up with a species of fish-people called the Zora.  After finishing up in the area and beyond, they found a giant whale.

Tidus: "Link, I need a bottle to go get a fish."

Acronos: "No, _I _get the fish."

Tidus: "Why do you… oh yeah, go ahead." Acronos proceeded to run down and grab a fish, while everyone else went to a nearby Fairy Fountain and got Farore's Wind that allowed teleportation within dungeons. The whale's mouth was open, but Acronos was nowhere in sight.  

  Tidus knew where he most likely was and led everyone inside the whale.  They went through a portion of it and went into a room with many holes all around.  Princess Ruto was standing there.

Tidus: "Hey, did you see a guy wearing a trench coat come by here?"

Ruto: "Who are you?"

Tidus: "I'm Tidus, he's Link.  We're here to rescue you, your father sent us, blah, blah, blah, did you see him or not?"

Ruto: "(Indignant) Well!  (Turns nose up) The man you speak of went by several times." They notice a column over a hole disappear, and moments later Acronos came back to that room.

Acronos: "Hey guys.  I took the liberty of solving most of this place.  Hey Tidus, wanna just leave Ruto in here and grab the Zora's Sapphire ourselves?"

Ruto: "You know where my mother's stone is?  Please, take me to it!"

Acronos: "Well…"

Link: "It isn't right to leave someone in here all alone, and it _is_ her mother's stone.  (To Ruto) I'll help you get what you're looking for.  I never had a mother, so I'll help you out.  Maybe I can understand what having one means?" Ruto looked at him with sparkles in her eyes.

Ruto: "Oh, you poor person!  Thank you so much!" She walked near Link and held his hand.

Ruto: "I don't know my way, so could you lead me?" Link nods.

Acronos: "She's… nice?"

Tidus: "Well, perhaps she actually has a heart."

Acronos: "Now that I think about it, she's got a good heart.  Remember that she accepts Link wanting someone else even with the whole fiancée thing?"

Tidus: "Yeah, you're right.  Link, follow Acronos."

Acronos: "Yeah, we're pretty far into this dungeon.  Oh yeah, here, catch." He tosses Link a boomerang.  He swishes it through the air and smiles.  Acronos jumps down a hole, and everyone follows.  In this room is a large platform that Link and Ruto can't see over.  Acronos can see over it with ease and climbs up, grabs the Sapphire on it and jumps off quickly.

Acronos: "Sigh, here Ruto, it's your mother's stone."

Ruto: "Yay!  I was so worried!"

Link: "Yeah!" They hold hands and bounce around happily.  Tidus raises his eyebrow.

Tidus: "Wait, isn't this where…" The platform rises, and comes back down bearing a large octopus-thing.

Acronos: "Stun it with the boomerang and then slice its back!" Link stands in front of Ruto and raises his boomerang, but stops upon seeing Maioko lift it into the air.

Maioko: "Or how about lift it and rip and tear away at the underbelly until we get sushi?"

Acronos: "(Raises blade) Sushi!!" Acane spears the back where there appears to be a weak spot, Tifa helps Maioko hold it up, and Acronos and Tidus hack away at it.  Finally it dies and the platform goes down, seeing as it had been high and rotating with spikes during the battle.  Everyone climbs on, and it goes up.  They navigate through a few more puzzles until they get to the boss.

Tidus: "This thing shoots electricity, and you'll need to use the boomerang."  Acane shrugs and goes forward.  The thing is visible, and it shoots a bolt at her, but she just puts her swords up, which absorbs the blow.

Acane: "Or I can just block it."

Link: "Miss Acane, could you guard Miss Ruto?  I don't want her hurt, but I'm needed in combat." Acane looks at Link briefly, but seeing the determination in his eyes goes and protects Ruto.  Everyone proceeds to run around while Link hacks away at it with the boomerang.  

  Occasionally a magic spell hits a weak point, and eventually the thing blisters and explodes into green slop.  A collective sound of disgust echoes through the room, especially from Link who'd been closest.  Acronos blasts him with a water spell.  They all take the blue light out of there.  

  Link finds himself way too close to Ruto.  He falls into the water while she dives in.  After some chatting about how her mother told her to only give it to someone really special, she hands it over.

Acronos: "Hey Ruto, are you sure you want to marry Link, he's a different species!"

Navi: "Link's getting married?  Where, when, how did I miss this?!"

Link: "What does 'getting married' mean?"

Maioko: "Umm, it's when two people decide to spend the rest of their lives together."

Acane: "There's a big ceremony to celebrate this."

Tifa: "And usually the two are in love."

Link: "But what exactly is this 'love' thing?  I don't understand that either."

Ruto: "Really?  Hmm, this will be hard to explain, since, come to think of it, I don't really know myself."

Acronos: "How about this Ruto?  Link still needs the Sapphire, but give it to him as a sign of close friendship for now.  If you two want to get married when you're older, than do so, but don't make such an important choice right now."

Link: "Okay, but I don't get what's so drastic about marrying someone.  It just means sticking with them for your entire life, like a really good friend."

Acronos: "You know, you're rather close to right…"

Tidus: "But then, under the condition that marriage just means staying with someone forever, that we're all married?" Everyone pondered this until they got headaches and just went with Acronos' idea.  They proceeded to Kakariko, where they got a few items and skultula tokens, and then on various miscellaneous mini quests.  Finally they headed to Hyrule Castle on a particularly bright day.

Link: "It's very hot and bright today."

Acane: "Rain, need rain…"

Maioko: "Hey, why are the torches near the drawbridge lit?  Aren't they only lit during the night?  And the drawbridge is up as well, that's only during nighttime.  What's going on?"

Acronos: "Sigh, something important.  Be prepared, in the game this doesn't hurt too much, but with us and the heartless here, who knows." They walked towards the gate, and finally upon reaching it and storm began.

Acane: "Yay, rain…?  This storm is foreboding, it accompanies evil." The entire group teleported down from the gummi ship.

Auron: "We got some readings of heavy heartless activity in this place, we thought you might need some help."

Acronos: "The leader on this world is coming.  That's the reason for the readings, but keep your guard up anyway." The drawbridge slowly went down.

Link: "This the nightmare I had before this thing began!"

Navi: "Look, someone's coming!" From inside the castle town, a white horse rode out full tilt.  On it was Zelda and Impa.  Zelda looked behind her and, with a finer throwing arm than many a professional quarterback, chucked something into the moat surrounding the castle.  

  Wakka whistled in admiration.  After a moment, another horse rode out; completely black, with a guy with green skin, a jewel on his forehead, red hair, a cape, and evil reeking off him mounted on top.

Acronos: "(Hissing) Ganondorf…"

Ganondorf: "Dammit, I lost them!  You, kids, did you see which way the white horse went?" Link remained silent.

Ganondorf: "You want to protect them, how noble."

Acronos: "Actually sir, I can tell you where they went." Everyone looks at him, shocked.

Acronos: "(Very rude gesture with his hands) Up yours and around the corner." Ganon's eyes widened at this.

Ganondorf: "Okay, now that was just uncalled for.  Ah, you're the diplomats from Kokiri Forest, aren't you?  I remember you.  Perhaps the king will enjoy hearing about this?"

Acronos: "(Smirk) Perhaps he'll enjoy hearing you tried to kidnap his daughter?"

Ganondorf: "Well, well, well… You've got guts kid, I like that.  However, you're speaking to Ganondorf, and soon I will rule the world, so learn your place!" He blasts Acronos with a ball of yellow energy.  He takes it and looks back at him with a smile.

Acronos: "That it?  If you're going to take over the world, you're going to have to better than that and get past Me." He calls his keyblade.

Ganondorf: "Ahh, the diplomat is also the keyblade master, how intriguing.  Well, I suppose I can spare some time to kill you." He dismounts, and Acronos' friends surround him, all facing Ganondorf.

Ganondorf: "So you intend to face me together?  Well, this could get interesting."

Acronos: "Guys, let me face him alone, he's not that tough without the Triforce, and even with it he's still weak."

Tidus: "He's right…" They move apart and Acronos steps forward and points his blade at Ganondorf, (who I shall now refer to as Ganon).  Ganon draws a large broadsword that was as wide as he is, with a crescent curve at the end.  

  Ganon charges with his blade held high, and strikes at Acronos.  He dodges away and lunges forward.  Ganon blocks and spins around into a powerful roundhouse kick to Acronos' midsection.

Acronos: "Ugh, forgot that you're good hand-to-hand." He lunges in, jumps from where he was to avoid a knee to the chest, and executes a downward slash that Ganon blocks.

Ganon: "I don't think you're about to beat me, boy!" He flings Acronos off like he was nothing, and he pauses for a moment to strategize.

Acronos: "Of course, this is Legend of Zelda, so it's all strategy here.  He's far stronger than me, his blade can guard almost all of him at once, he can move his sword faster than mine, and he knows martial arts, but not any types of grip or defensive ones.  

  Hmm, I can either try to let him attack and counter when he leaves himself open, or I can press a quick attack.  I'll try my defensive one first, but then I'll go to magic and some of my techniques, and if he's about to kill me I'll go with Grand Finale. " Acronos turned and ran in to make Ganon expect an attack.  Luckily, Ganon simply put his blade up in a blocking position similar to Acronos', so he smirked, jumped behind him, and slashed the guy's back.

Ganon: "Ugh, not bad." He began swinging quickly, but Acronos dodged his strikes and countered when he had an opening.  One time, Ganon swung vertically with a ton of power, so Acronos back flipped away, and Ganon's blade was stuck in the ground.  

  Acronos launched in to use some attacks while Ganon was 'helpless', but found a fist connecting very painfully with his stomach.  The force of the blow sent him back a few feet, but he ran back in, dodged quickly to a different area, and swung for what should have been a direct hit.  Unfortunately Ganon pulled out two scimitars and blocked.

Ganon: "Well, you're one of the only ones to make me switch to my scimitars, but consider yourself dead now." Ganon's attacks were about ten times faster, and Acronos was forced to block and dodge as best he could.  After a brief pause he pulled out his knife and started attacking with it as well.

  The two seemed about even, but Ganon was still far more powerful physically and Acronos was running out of energy.  He jumped back and Triggered.  The next attack was too fast to see, and Ganon kneeled for a moment.

Ganon: "Much better I see.  However, it's time for you to die." The two proceeded to fight faster than the eye could comprehend normally, but it finally resulted in Acronos knocking both blades out of Ganon's hands.  He sheathed his knife and went back to normal and readied himself for the finishing strike.  

  What happened next was almost purely out of the first Devil May Cry.  

  Acronos swung down, but Ganon rolled away and knocked the blade away.  Acronos was completely off balance, and Ganon had enough time to get up.  Acronos then swung from where he was, but Ganon jumped over the strike and delivered an overhead kick to Acronos' head.  Facing away from him, Ganon hit him with a mule kick, followed by a left hook to the head, sending him to the ground.  

  Acronos did Riku's spring kick to get up, but Ganon grabbed him from the move and spun him around and flung him into the Kakariko wall.  He ran up and pinned him to the wall by his throat.

Ganondorf: "Pant, pant, you're an excellent fighter for your age.  That you were able to withstand my assault was in itself an accomplishment, but you actually reduced me to hand-to-sword combat.  I am impressed kid, and I don't say that often.  In fact, I'm so impressed that I'm going to let you live." With that he flung Acronos into the water, and walked over to his horse, saddled up, and sped away from Hyrule Castle as if nothing had taken place.  Everyone rushed over to him.  

  Acronos got out of the water sporting a few new bruises, and he noticed that he'd gotten another wound near his stomach area, probably another scar.  Yuna healed him several times until he looked in decent shape.

Maioko: "Acronos, are you okay?"

Acronos: "Aside from a throbbing headache, perfectly fine."

Tidus: "You, my friend, rock."

Acronos: "I lost."

Auron: "You disarmed your opponent and fought valiantly, even though he was bigger, older, and stronger than you.  You may claim victory by staying alive, and besides, he didn't kill you, so it was a tie."

Navi: "That battle must have hurt. Lets check out what Zelda threw at us."

Acronos: "Jeez, you're particularly annoying today."

Navi: "Really?  Then I should be doing this.  (In a high-pitched whiny voice) _Guuuuyyyyysssss!_  Lets check out what _Zeeelldaaa_ threw at us.  _Awwwwww_, come on, come on, come on!"

Acronos: "ARGH!  My ears, my virgin, Well, maybe not, but they still hurt, ears!"" Link dived for it and came up with the Ocarina of Time.  After a few seconds to get in front of the castle, he went into a trance.  After finishing, he said that he now knew the Song of Time.  

  They went into the town and into the Temple of Time.  On the outside it looked like an ordinary temple, nothing special, and inside wasn't that interesting either.  The walls were very high, but the ceiling was coated in darkness, making the temple seem infinitely tall, the walls were of a fine gray rock, and the floors were of marble.  There were windows high up projecting the only light into the temple, an alter in front of a door with a strange design on it, a strange raised portion near the door, and red carpet in front of the door and alter.  Though nobody was in there, they heard a quire singing the Song of Time, and it caused everyone to be reverent of the place and walk slowly.  They went through the temple and to the Door of Time, where Link played the Song of Time and his three stones went onto an alter and the Door opened.

Wakka: "Hey, there are a lot of things with the ending 'Time', ya?"

Acronos & Tidus: "Get used to it!" They went through the door and entered an enormous circular room with one window high above and in front of them, with a raised portion, and in the center was…

Navi: "Guys, it's that blade, the sacred sword, the Master Sword… Come on over and, hey, there's a key chain around the handle!"

Acronos: "That would be mine." 

Irvine: "Bit anti-climactic, don't you think?  All that work you guys did, just for a sword?" They go up to the Sword anyway, and Acronos takes the chain and hooks it on to his keyblade.  It turns to looking like the Master Sword with a triangular hand guard, and a Triforce at the tip of the blade and an Ocarina as the symbol. 

  The Master Sword was a middle-sized broadsword with the blade thinner at near the handle, and it thinned after a diamond shape with the Triforce engraved into it, and the handle was purple, with two wings as the guard, and a gold colored diamond shape connecting blade to handle, and in between the two wings and all the other connections was a purple bell-looking thing.  Link went up to the sword and gripped it.

Acronos: "Hold on there.  Just a few things you should know: expect the unexpected, check the dungeon map and compass often, listen for skultula, try and think outside the box, and kill everything that moves."

Link: "Why are you telling me all this, aren't you coming with me?"

Tidus: "Probably not."

Link: "Why?"

Acronos: "Pulling that blade out will imprison you here for seven years while Ganon gets the Triforce of Power and wreaks havoc on Hyrule.  We probably won't be able to go with you."

Link: "Ganondorf gets a Triforce?!" He lets go of the blade and jumps down, looking around.  He pulls out his slingshot and shoots at the door, eliciting an 'Oww!' from someone.  Link pulls out his sword, but Acronos stops him.

Acronos: "It's your destiny to pull that sword out.  We'll hold off Ganon, you just take that sword out!" They all surround Link as he goes up to the Sword.

Navi: "Hey, maybe you won't be stuck, and you can fight Ganon with that sword.  It'll even the odds a bit, eh?"

Link: "Right!" He pulls the blade out and a beam of blue light starts to rise from around the raised portion.

Acronos: "What the?  How are we being imprisoned too?"

Tidus: "It must be due to the beam's effect on all things in this area!"

Acronos: "No!  Without me, the worlds will probably be destroyed!" He tries to run out of the beam, but fails and all he sees is darkness, but he hears Ganon.

Ganon: "Thanks for leading me to the Sacred Realm, children.  I figured you might know how to get in.  Yes I owe it all to you.  (He laughs)" All that remained was the darkness of unconsciousness. 

What feels like an eternity later

"Wake up.  Wake up Link.  Link, the hero, wake up!" The area around them was total darkness, except for the platform they were on, blue with several pedestals of different colors and symbols around.

Link: "Ugh, my aching head."

Acronos: "Dear God my head hurts.  What kinda handover is this?"

Link: "One that we should never experience again."

"Ahem?  People, you've awakened."

Acronos: "Yeah, I can tell.  How long have I been asleep…? (Notices the change in attire: He has a golden shirt on now, pointy ears with strange earrings, longer hair, and his amulet courses with energy.  His shirt also has his symbol, the one on his hand, on it as well.) Okay old man, (Puts the keyblade to his neck) talk.  And if I don't like your answers…"

"My name is Rauru.  I am the sage of light, you can't kill me."

Acronos: "Wanna bet?  Now, I am pretty sure I didn't look like this before, and neither did Link.  We also don't smell seven years old.  Who changed our attire, and who bathed us?  If it was you, then…"

Rauru: "Don't worry, I did no such thing.  I may be old, but I'm not a weirdo like that.  You've simply had your souls sealed in here, and then they were placed into your body at this time.  

  However, on this date in seven years you won't be knocked out, just asked not to come here.  Also, you can't leave this world unless you return to your previous ages."

Acronos: "Okay.  I'm glad we don't have any problems."

Rauru: "Now, just so you know, the reason why your souls were sealed here for the time being was -."

Acronos: "Link was too young to be the Hero of Time, so he had to be sealed here until he came of age.  I know, my memories of this game came back… Along with most of my other ones too, cool! (Actually, this is only the tip of the iceberg)"

Rauru: "So you know what you must do?"

Acronos: "Kick Ganon's sorry ass, seal the keyhole?  I knew that the moment we set foot here!"

Link: "yeah, but I still have no idea what's going on."

Acronos: "Okay, here's how it goes.  You are now seven years older, along with the rest of us.  Your job is to free all the sages and kick Ganon's ass.  He's enslaved most of Hyrule too, so we've gotta be careful on that one.  Otherwise, it's the same old thing, eh?"

Link: "Another quest.  (Sarcastic) Great…"

Acronos: "You got a seven year vacation.  Wait until you see what's become of Hyrule castle."

Link: "Okay, maybe this won't be too bad."

Acronos: "Hey wait a sec, Rauru, the only thing we've got from seven years ago is our mind, right?"

Rauru: "Yes."

Acronos: "Great!  Who knows what I might've uploaded in the last seven years." With that he opened up today's schedule on the computer.

Computer: "Mornin' Acronos.  Have a nice seven year nap?"

Acronos: "Huh?  Did you always have a personality?"

Computer: "Seven years.  You gain stuff like that."

Acronos: "Ah, so I guess you must know what I want?"

Computer: "Sure, I'll pull up today's schedule and all that jazz." With that a warning sign flashed.

Acronos: "Huh?"

Computer: "Hold on, failsafe or something." A hologram of Acronos as he is now appeared.

Holograph Acronos: "Hello mini-me.  I suppose you logged on to try and find out the future, huh?  Well I remember doing that too.  I'm sorry, but too much is gonna happen for me to let you in on this stuff.  I can give you a few hints though. 

  First off, Ganondorf does have a bit of power to him, even though in the game it was supremely easy to kick his sorry ass.  Second, I suppose you're wondering about your ears?  Well, you transformed into, what'd I call it back then, oh yeah, the archangel.  It's a permanent thing, but you _can_ Devil Trigger.

  I suppose since your level is lower than that necessary to control the form or summon it, you won't have too big a power increase.  The earrings are custom Master earrings, too many master and time references, huh?  They increase your strength, defense, speed, blah, blah, and blah.  

  Oh yeah, one exceptionally important detail: be extremely cautious of your behavior around Maioko, try not to offend her in any way.  Don't fear her or anything, but be sure to act very nice to her, trust me, it'll pay off in the end.  You've probably heard that already, but whatever."  A holographic Maioko rested her head on the holographic Acronos'.

Maioko: "Hey Acronos, what 'cha doing?"

H Acronos: "Just recording a message to send to when we went forward in time seven years, you remember the Legend of Zelda world?"

H Maioko: "Oh yeah, that!  Cool, is my younger self there yet?"

H Acronos: "I couldn't tell, this is a message, so I'm not communicating."

Acronos: "Computer, can you put this into communication, they technically exist at this present moment."

Computer: "Hold on… Yeah, I got it."

Acronos: "Hey… Me!"

H Acronos: "Oh yeah, I did turn it to speaker back then.  Hi… Me….  Man this is weird."

Acronos: "Yeah, talking with myself, except that it's normal."

Link: "Hey, is my older self there?"

(Lets stick with Y for young and A for adult: A) Acronos: "Nah, sorry buddy, we're on a different world right now."

Link: "Damn."

A Acronos: "I can give you some advice, though."

Link: "What?"

A Acronos: "Be careful, those girls you met seven years ago, they kinda love you now.  Mini-me, you gotta teach him the whole "Birds and Bees" thing.  Yuck."

Y Acronos: "Why me?"

A Acronos: "You're there."

Y Acronos: "So are you right now!"

A Maioko: "A fight between the Acronos of both times, this'll be interesting."

Y Acronos: "Lets do this later.  What else you got?"

A Maioko: "Hey, how long until we. (Her mouth is covered by Acronos)"

A Acronos: "Shh!  We can't reveal _that _much info, it might not happen!"

A Maioko: "Right.  Can I give hints to myself?"

A Acronos: "Yeah, I've already done that for myself, which rocks since only I sometimes understand my riddles."

Y Acronos: "Ahem?  The info you are capable of giving?"

A Acronos: "Hmm, oh yeah, Blasphemy isn't what he seems."

Y Acronos: "I kinda figured that out already."

Y Maioko: "Hey, what's up?" She rested her head on Acronos'.  He looked up, not expecting much of a change, but boy was he wrong.  It was like a slap to the face, she had become beautiful!  Not that she was any other way in his normal time, but now she took beauty to the next level, (Please note that I'm using A Acronos' opinion here.  Maioko: "(Blush)" Acronos: "Huh?").  Acronos had the sudden, inexplicable desire to embrace her.  He immediately shook his head very hard.  Maioko looked down to make a joke, but upon seeing him, was hit with the exact same emotions, making her shake her head hard as well.  The situation had gone from casual and everyday, to extremely awkward in about two seconds.

A Acronos: "Yep, this is why you need to follow my hint."

A Maioko: "Hey cool, it's my younger self!" This broke the ice and awkwardness.

Y Maioko: "Hey, you're me as I am now!  Nice to see you!  I look like that?  I kick ass!"

A Maioko: "Not only that, but you catch every male's eye in a room, including the one of a certain devilishly handsome swordsman that I can't mention right now… (Seductive grin)"

Y Acronos: "(Supreme blush, steam coming off head)"

A Acronos: "(Slight blush) Ahh, right… Did it just get hotter in here, or was that you?"

Y Acronos: "I evolve into using pick-up lines?  Someone shoot me, right now."

Irvine: "That can be arranged.  Holy hell!  You look like a hero!  Not only that, but you look like you could make any female's jaw drop!  Maioko, same goes to you, but with male jaws."

Y Maioko: "Huh?"

Y Acronos: "Does he ever get any better?"

A Acronos: "I'm afraid not.  He'll actually get worse, the only thing stopping him from flirting with every decent looking female that's moving is Selphie."

Y Acronos: "Speaking of which, where is everyone?  Did you finish your quest by now?"

A Acronos: "Been there, done that.  Door of light opened, along with justice.  Oh yeah, that's the second mission, but you'll find out."

A Maioko: "You almost killed yourself about, hmm, what's the count now… I think you've cheated death 1000 times, from yesterday."

Y Acronos: "A thousand times?  I kick ass!"

Y Maioko: "Where are you guys right now?"

A Maioko: "Destiny Islands.  Taking a break at our house, (Slaps hands over mouth) you weren't supposed to hear that…"

Y Acronos: "…?  Did your house get destroyed or something, for me to be bunking with you again?"

A Maioko: "(Nervous) Ah, yeah.  That's it."

Irvine: "(Snickering) Judging by previous comments, I'd say that it's a bit less innocent than that…"

A Acronos: "Irvine, say another word, I dare you.  I've got enough dirt on you from your past to make you need therapy for life!"

Irvine: "Uhh, well I guess a joke is only good if it's funny… Heh?"

Y Acronos: "I'll just pretend that never happened.  Hmm, Why not play a joke?   When did you two get married?"

A Maioko: "Not yet… I mean, we weren't planning to, I mean, we're just friends, I mean, oh screw it!"

A Acronos: "(Smiling kindly) Mai, you do realize what you just did, don't you?"

Y Acronos: "Uhh, good thing I turned that to low volume accidentally, I think I shouldn't have asked that."

A Acronos: "You heard nothing?  Remember that I can tell if you lie."

Y Acronos: "Nada."

Y Maioko: "Any other hints?"

A Maioko: "Oh yeah, there is one very important one that applies to you in particular.  No matter what, don't jump to any conclusions!!  If you do, you risk seriously hurting Acronos, possibly killing him!  

  Oh, and if you feel any odd feelings that you've never felt before, and kinda don't understand… Just deal with them, don't suppress them.  Odds are that things will go your way.  This regards extremely strong feelings, if you know what I mean…"

Y Acronos: "Huh?  Could you repeat that, this time in English?"

A Maioko: "Ah, I love that childish innocence in you, Acronos."

Y Acronos: "Uhh, which one?"

A Maioko: "Both of you are one person, remember?"

Y Acronos: "(You can practically hear his brain stop completely)."

A Maioko: "It's very useful for sending unheard messages.  Did you get that, younger self?"

Y Maioko: "Sorta.  Since Acronos always blocks up when the subject turns to love -."

A Acronos: "In a year or two it'll stop."

A Maioko: "But not of your own accord, eh?"

A Acronos: "When did you turn from the girl who was my best friend and loved to beat my head in, to my best friend who loves to beat me senseless with seduction?"

A Maioko: "You know when. (Devilish smirk)"

A Acronos: "(Loving smile) Why do I even try to beat you?"

A Maioko: "I don't know, but it's always good for a laugh."

Y Acronos: "(Lying on the floor in a fetal position, his brain has shut off totally)"

Y Maioko: "Did I start beating your head in about now?"

A Acronos: "When we first met."

Y Maioko: "Ah, good point.  (Pokes Acronos a bit, rolls him with her foot, and then smacks him upside the head.  About a minute later he gets up and rubs his head.)"

Y Acronos: "Sorry, my brain did a full systems shut down."

Y Maioko: "Ahem?"

Y Acronos: "Oh yeah.  Thank thee noble maiden, for rescuing me from the dredges of not having my brain in working order.  (Bows extravagantly)"

Y Maioko: "(Giggles a bit) Thou art indeed welcome, brave sir. (Curtsies)"

A Acronos: "Ahh, remember that?"

A Maioko: "Yeah." Everyone begins to wake up.

A Acronos: "Oh boy.  Hold on for a bit."

Acane: "Where am I?"

Y Acronos: "Long story short: We're seven years older, along with Hyrule."

Acane: "Why is Maioko floating over your computer?"

A Maioko: "Older Acronos was sending a failsafe transmission, and then his younger self turned it into regular communication."

Acane: "Cool.  Do you have any dirt that I can use on anybody?"

A Maioko: "Well, I have dirt on myself that you and Selphie would probably laugh your heads off at, but I'm not about to tell."  Older Acronos comes back with everyone else.

A Acronos: "I'm back!" Upon closer inspection, everyone who had just become older began to applaud everyone else's good looks.

A Acane: "Hey, there's me, but technically younger!"

A Selphie: "Hey, me too!"

Y Selphie: "What's going to happen?"

A Selphie: "I'd tell you, but Acronos here says that might interfere with everything."

A Acronos: "What?  It's true!"

A Irvine: "Hey Acronos, Maioko, mind if I raid your fridge?"

A Acronos: "You know I never care, Irvine, but I don't know about Maioko."

A Maioko: "Don't give too big a raid, we haven't been shopping in a while, and the rain isn't showing signs of stopping just yet."

A Irvine: "Can't Acronos do a rain stop spell, or just slow down time again?"

Y Acronos: "I learn to slow down time?"

A Irvine: "Hello, haven't you noticed that your name is almost totally centered on 'Chronos', who is usually associated with time?"

Y Acronos: "Can I do it now?"

A Acronos: "First off, be careful, second off, all you should be able to do is use your current time magic with more strength than most other people."

Y Acronos: "Hey, it's better than nothing."

A Kairi: "Hey, can I speak to my younger self?"

Y Kairi: "Yeah, what's up?"

A Kairi: "I have a little advice for you that Acronos says is okay.  Never give up hope, the journey that you're actually on will take a long time, but it'll end very well.  

  Actually, even when you meet your objective, it won't be over for you.  C'mon Acronos, can't I tell myself?"

A Acronos: "Well, I guess, but younger Kairi?  Remember, if you expect everything and make no attempt to get it, it won't happen the way it's supposed to."

A Kairi: "Yay!  Okay, you'll meet with Sora at a ball on Destiny Islands, the celebration for the moon if I'm correct.  Acronos will invite everyone he knows, and since he met up with Sora when he was a spirit, Sora will arrive, mainly due to boredom.  

  You'll see each other, but you'll both be wearing masks.  Your instincts will compel you two to dance, and when it's over, you'll ask each other's names.  Upon that… I think I'll leave the rest to fate, and your imagination."

A Tifa: "Hey, what'd I miss?"

A Acronos: "Late night with Cloud, or more like a late morning? (Slapped upside the head) OWW!"

A Tifa: "Just so you know, Cloud's out training at Olympus Coliseum today, I just took my time putting on rain gear."

A Maioko: "Sure you did…"

A Tifa: "Grr.  So what's the big emergency that you called everyone over for?"

A Acronos: "No emergency, we're just talking with our younger selves, who are currently seven years older because they were in the Legend of Zelda world."

A Tifa: "Sweet!  Am I there?"

Y Tifa: "Hmm, I guess I don't look too bad…"

A Tifa: "Younger self!"

Y Tifa: "Hey, it's older me!"

A Tifa: " 'Old'?"

Y Tifa: "Older than me, but not old."

A Tifa: "Right, I forgot you knew what you'd… Ah screw it!"

A Irvine: "Hey, younger me!  Find a guy called Leon/Squall, he should help you out in ways even you don't know."

Y Irvine: "Leon or Squall?"

A Irvine: "Yeah.  This will help Selphie too."

A Selphie: "Speaking of which, younger self, be sure to continue playing match-maker, but remember: if someone gets together because of you and not because of themselves, their romance _always_ sucks.  Follow this strategy for the Paopu ones, and the sun and moon combo. (She means Acronos and Maioko and Tidus and Yuna)"

Y Selphie: "I understand."

Y Acronos: "You do?  I sure don't."

A Acane: "Hey, the younger version of me, the kind of guy you're really looking for is someone who's from your world, someone who can share your sorrow totally.  There _is_ such a guy, and ripe for the picking too."

Y Acane: "Thanks, I always wanted to figure that out, but now who could it be?  Auron?  Nah."

A Acane: "(Raised eyebrow) I'll leave you to your devices.  Oh… IT'S _NOT_ TIDUS!"

Y Tidus: "Huh?"

A Tidus: "Mini-me, stay strong, and don't be afraid of your emotions.  Oh yeah, it's all right to hate someone, and all right to love someone too, just don't get obsessive over anything.  Ask Acronos or Maioko on that one…  OWW!  (Is hit quite hard by both of them)"

A Yuna: "To my younger self: your emotions can be followed, and try to see beyond being kind, but your emotions should help you there.  You might go through a bit of a phase of unnecessary toughness for a bit, but remember, the key to life is balance."

A Auron: "… It is fine for you, my younger self, to have emotions, and to talk.  Don't restrain yourself absolutely, as Yuna mentioned, balance is key,"

A Acronos: "I think that about wraps it up…  Hold on!"

A Riku: "(Fangirls swoon) hey, what's up?"

A Acronos: "We were talking to our younger selves when they turned that way in the Legend of Zelda world."

A Riku: "Am I there?"

Y Acronos: "Hey, you're that Riku person who was supposed to be the keyblade wielder, but chose the darkness!"

A Riku: "So I'm not there.  Listen kid; do me a favor, would you?  You're bound to meet me at some point, so please try and convince me that all bad things aren't my fault.  I may look tough on the outside and all that, but the whole Kingdom Hearts incident is always weighing down on me. 

  A sparring match might do it, but be careful since if you try to make me deal with it and spar at the same time, I might be a little more powerful than I should be.  Hey, Sora's coming, now we're having a full house party!"

A Acronos: "No parties, we don't have enough food, the house isn't ready… Aww who am I kidding, just don't break anything, you guys are always allowed in here."

A Sora: "Hey people!"

Y Kairi: "Sora!"

A Kairi: "Sora!"  Both spoke at the same time.

A Sora: "Hey Kairi, you sounded a bit louder than usual?"

A Kairi: "Oh yeah, that's my younger self."

A Sora: "Huh?"

A Acronos: "Failsafe, turned to chatting, should've gotten here on time."

A Sora: "Sorry, bad habit."

Y Kairi: "Sora, where were you all this time?"

A Sora: "I was only at the house, you knew that?"

Y Kairi: "Umm, younger Kairi speaking.  I meant in my time."

A Sora: "Oh, I'm so sorry!  Actually, I don't know at the moment.  I could be anywhere, I tended to teleport a lot."

Y Kairi: "Darn…"

A Sora: "I'm really sorry, but I can't interfere with the past, plus I'm too absentminded to remember exactly where I was at this particular moment.  I'm sorry."

Y Kairi: "Sigh, it's okay.  At least I know I'll find you at some point."

A Sora: "Yeah, always look on the bright side!"

Y Kairi: "Well, I guess changing a lot just isn't you?"

A Sora: "Well, I have changed, but I'm still the same basic person."

A Acronos: "We all are, we're still as goofy as seven years ago, and probably will be for life!"

A Sora: "This life.  I'm probably going to be reincarnated the moment I die, if not earlier."

A Irvine: "Agreed, but I'll be reincarnated a bits slower, unless you can use some influence?"

A Acronos: "You know I'm not even allowed up there yet.  I'm barely allowed into the usually meeting place!"

A Irvine: "Sorry."

A Acronos: "No problem.  Hmm, well lets at least savor our lives, they're what we've got, no matter how bad the world, at least until we lose them, which isn't cool."

A Tidus: "To savoring our lives."

A Maioko: "Where'd you get that champagne from?"

A Acronos: "Doesn't matter.  Oh yeah, one more thing.  Younger me, don't try to read today's files, or tomorrow's, or anything like that.  Besides, you won't be able to since I've blocked computer not to be able to read memos or that stuff until you leave that world, so, see you!" 

  With that, the hologram shut down to the image of everyone clinking glasses in a toast.  Acronos risked another look at everybody, but of course he looked at Maioko, and some habits were whispering stuff into his head... His brain stopped again.  Maioko turned to ask what was wrong, but looked down, and proceeded to get a nosebleed.

Maioko: "Must look away!  Hey, where's the annoying voice?  It's gone, Yay! " After shaking off the initial headache, everyone went to Acronos' mirror.  When Tidus first saw Yuna, he proceeded to open his mouth and out came a waterfall of drool, he couldn't stop himself, especially since she was wearing very, _very _revealing clothes.  

  Acane and Selphie looked at Acronos, noticed the fact that he looked like he did, and proceeded to drool.  Auron calmly closed Acane's mouth, careful not to get any drool on him.  Selphie stopped on her own, remembering she had Irvine.  Unfortunately, Maioko's nosebleed wasn't going to stop anytime soon.  After another few moments, Acronos' brain rebooted, and he noticed Maioko was bleeding.

Acronos: "Ahh!  Maioko, are you okay?" He ran up to her and looked at her closely, concerned.  This only made it worse, because now Maioko was fighting the inexplicable, and extremely powerful, urge to kiss him passionately.  Acronos looked closer, and noticed that his instincts were saying the same thing, so he backed away before they could take control.  He cast Cure on her, stopping the bleeding.

Acronos: "There.  Any better?"

Maioko: "(Was about to give up, nods)"

Rauru: "Ahem?  You should start up your quest now.  I'll give Link the Medallion of Light, and you shall have to go and awaken all the Sages." He gives Link a fancy yellow Medallion with an interesting symbol on it, and they are sent back into the Temple of Time.  Everyone looks around them.

Navi: "Well, that was interesting, but it can't really have been seven years, can it?"

Acronos: "Probably was… Yuna, why are you wearing something that, well, Uhh, revealing?"

Yuna: "Hmm, don't know.  Hey, I have some guns, cool!" She fires a few times and aims her guns in front of her.  Spinning them around, she holsters them.

Irvine: "Nice Yuna, but the shotgun's still better."

Yuna: "Oh yeah?" They begin an argument that seems to pop up around anyone with long-range weapons.  After the group takes a few steps forward, past the raised area, they all stop, feeling someone's eyes on them.  Link turns, drawing his sword.

Sheik: "I am Sheik."

Tidus: "Zelda!"

Sheik: "My name is not Zelda, I am Sheik."

Tidus: "Zelda."

Sheik: "Sheik."

Tidus: "Zelda."

Sheik: "Sheik."

Tidus: "Zelda."

Sheik: "Sheik."

Tidus: "Zelda."

Sheik: "Sheik."

Tidus: "Zelda!"

Sheik: "My name is Sheik, not the princess of Hyrule, **get it right!!!**"

Tidus: "Yeesh, all you had to do was tell me your name, no need to get snappy." Sheik does an anime fall.

Sheik: "Well, there goes my image.  Sigh.  Anyway, in a futile attempt to restore my image and mysteriousness-"

Acronos: "You're going to tell us where the Sages are in a poem and tell us about the Forest Sage."

Sheik: "(Looks miserable) Stop stealing my lines!  Okay, that's it, screw what she told me, just get the hell away from me and to Kakariko, go race the dead guy there, get the hook-shot, and go to the Lost Woods for the Forest Temple!  … I shouldn't have said that, should I?"

Acronos: "Well, that officially clears up any questions one might have about whether you're a guy or a girl."

Maioko: "I've got a better test." She pulls out some perfume (Maioko: "Why do I have perfume?") and sprays it near Tidus.  He hisses and cowers away from it.  She repeats with all the other guys for a similar reaction, except for Auron who simply pulls his head deeper into his collar, and Acronos who starts coughing.  She sprays it on Selphie, who sniffs and thanks her.

Maioko: "Now that you see the differences…" She sprays Sheik, who jumps back, hissing, and lunges at her, attempting to burn the perfume.  Maioko just whacks his head, knocking him out.

Maioko: "He's a guy." They leave Sheik there and go out of the Temple.  Acronos stops right outside the door.

Acronos: "Hold on, I feel… different.  Hmm… hormone count is different…"

Tidus: "You can tell how many hormones you have?"

Acronos: "It appears that my sixth sense and the rest of my senses have been increased tenfold over the years.  Hmm…"

Selphie: "Wait, that stance difference, Acronos!"

Acronos: "Yeah?"

Selphie: "Stand in a comfortable position." He does so, albeit confused.

Selphie: "It's official, our leader-"

Acronos: "Actually I'm navigator, Maioko's leader."

Selphie: "Whatever, I just want to congratulate you.  At this age you are no longer a virgin." A collective gasp rings through the group, and Acronos' eyes widen.

Acronos: "Oh, so _that's _why my body is emitting pheromones in a different manner.  Now that I think about it, just about everyone here has a similar scent.  My conclusion: none of us are virgins, except for Link, who still smells the same." Another collective gasp.

Link: "What's a virgin?" Anime falls all around.

Tidus: "Who's gonna be the one to explain this to him?"

Acronos: "How about nobody, his mind is still only ten."

Link: "What?!"

Acane: "Another day Link, another day." They leave and head into the market square, or what used to be the market square, but is now merely rubble with a few Re-dead inhabiting it.  They are dispatched, and they head to the castle, or what was once the castle, but is now a fort floating over a pit of lava.  Link gasps upon seeing this, along with just about everybody else, except for Acronos and Tidus, who merely shake their heads.  They start to follow, but Acronos pauses in mid-step.

Acronos: "What's going on? D: "Your memories are coming back all at once, get ready, this will hurt."" Slowly at first, but faster and faster, images began flashing in front of Acronos.  He clutched his head, his body making an effort to stop the pain, but it really wasn't about to happen.  Finally, after the intense pain of all things returning to him, the images, smells, sounds, tastes, and feelings began to sort themselves out.  A few memories decided to stand out.

At a park in Acronos' memories

Chibi Acronos: "(Playing happily)"

Chibi Maioko: "Hi, can I play here?"

Chibi Acronos: "Sure, no problem!" They both play in a sandbox, Acronos working on something that looks a lot like a house.  He put the finishing touches on it and smiled proudly.

Chibi Maioko: "Wow, that's really cool!  How can you do that?"

Chibi Acronos: "Dunno, but it's fun!" Three bigger kids come over and one grinds his foot into Chibi Acronos' masterpiece.  He looks forlornly at what was once a bit of art.

Bully 1: "Hey kids, you have any money?"

Chibi Maioko: "No, and why would I give money to a mean person like you?  You broke his house!"

Bully 1: "So?  We can do what we want, including that.  You have any money, wimp?" Chibi Acronos shakes his head and another bully grabs him and lifts him off the ground by his collar.

Bully 2: "What if we don't believe you?"

Chibi Maioko: "Hey, put him down!" She punched the bully a few times in the stomach, and finally kicks him in the head, forcing him to put down Chibi Acronos and clutch his head.  Another one grabs her in a full Nelson, and the other two begin punching her in the stomach.  After about a second or two, Chibi Acronos spoke up.

Chibi Acronos: "Put her down and leave her alone!"

Bully 1: "Why should we, because a wimp like you told us to?" Acronos has his hair a bit long, and it goes in front of his eyes as he picks up a rather thick stick.  He looks at them, no longer with the wide eyes of a child, but slits of red, those of a Devil.

Chibi Acronos: "I told you to put her down you insignificant sack of putrid flesh.  Leave my comrade alone or you shall face the consequences, and they shall not be pleasant." The bullies put her down and walk towards Chibi Acronos with smirks on their faces, cracking their knuckles.

Bully 1: "She's down, but only if you're willing to take her place."

Chibi Acronos: "I will, _if _you can harm me." They run at him with a war cry.  Chibi Acronos smirks defiantly and lowers into a stance, after waiting for the proper opening, he slashes from the lower left into the bully on his right side's stomach, turns his stick and smacks the middle one's stomach as well, and turns and smacks the third's back.  He stays with the stick held out in front of him as they get up.  The bullies look at him, now a bit frightened.  

  Though their better instincts tell them to run, they charge again, only to be met with an attack (a slice from lower left to upper right, similar to unsheathing a blade from the hip) with enough force to send them flying and break the stick in half, even though it was about as thick as somebody's hand.  Chibi Acronos stands over them, smirking evilly with his eyes shining red, until he remembers that being evil isn't nice, and his eyes go back to brown and he immediately begins fretting.  Finally he gives up on them and turns to Maioko, who is looking at him with wide eyes.  He rubs the back of his head, expecting her to scream or something, (Maioko: "Devil child!" Acronos: "So sue me, I still hadn't fully gotten my Devil side under control." Devil: "Actually, those were my instincts, but in this situation you were happy to use them." Acronos: "True, but…" Maioko: "You rock even as a kid!").

Chibi Maioko: "Wow that was cool!"

Chibi Acronos: "Huh?  You think so?"

Chibi Maioko: "How'd you get that strong?"

Chibi Acronos: "Don't tell anyone, but (looks around) I'm a swordsman in disguise. (Devil: " 'Swordsman'?" Acronos: "(Shrugs) I didn't understand what a demon or a Devil was back then.")"

Chibi Maioko: "Really?"

Chibi Acronos: "Yeah, cool isn't it?  The sword-guy is a bit mean, but he's really smart."

Chibi Maioko: "Wow… (Maioko's parents call her) Oh, I've got to leave."

Chibi Acronos: "Aww.  I'm on vacation; I don't live here, so I won't see you again. (Acronos: "Ah, my vacation in England, quite nice…")"

Chibi Maioko: "Well, let's still be friends, okay?  Pinky swear?"

Chibi Acronos: "Sure!" The shake on it and Acronos' parents call him this time.

Chibi Maioko: "We'll see each other again sometime!  Oh, what's your name?"

Chibi Acronos: "My name's Acronos!  How about you?"

Chibi Maioko: "My name is Maioko!" They wave and go on their separate ways.

Another memory

A slightly younger Acronos is wandering around near his home and walks into a forested area.  After some time he manages to climb up a large hill that overlooks the sea.

Acronos: "Someday I'll get even stronger, and I'll be able to see everything, even what's past here, and not just on a vacation.  I'll see it all and learn!"

Shadowed figure (It's not Ansem, just so you know): "Are you really worthy of seeing all that's out there?"

Acronos: "Huh?  What do you mean?"

Shadowed Figure: "If you're not strong enough spiritually, you are not worthy of seeing and learning all that is out there."

Acronos: "Well if I'm not, I'll get stronger and stronger, there's no way I'll let anything stop me!"

Shadowed Figure: "Good, you're pretty strong already, perhaps you are the master of the sacred weapon."

Acronos: "Huh?"

Shadowed Figure: "I am but a storyteller, interested in learning of what happens and may happen.  I was only passing through when I heard you."

Acronos: "Well, can you help me get where I'm going?"

Shadowed Figure: "Hmm, I don't usually give advice to the characters of the stories in life, but then again, it may be something you should know.  To truly be the strongest, there are many methods people say, and few that actually work.  To strengthen your heart, know that you must help everybody, work towards everybody's dreams, not just your own.  Find your balance in everyone, and grow stronger through balance, not just one thing, do you understand me?"

Acronos: "Not fully, but enough.  I will balance myself and not uphold one single dream, but strive to aid others in their dreams.  If I am not for myself, then I shall become stronger, is that right?"

Shadowed Figure: "About.  Keep at it, little keyblade master.  (Disappears)"

Back to reality

Acronos found himself on the ground, still clutching his head, with everyone surrounding him.  He shook his head lightly and got up.  He smiled at everybody.

Acronos: "No need to worry about me, I'm fine." He motions for them to follow him and takes off at a run, and leads them outside the town and to Lon-Lon Ranch.  Acronos stands waiting, knowing he went a bit too fast.  He shrugs and begins to survey what has been happening.  His friends arrived momentarily, and he gestured for them to follow him.  They entered the stables, and Link saw Malon looking a little older, but working at cleaning the place out.

Link: "Hey Malon!"

Malon: "Ahh!" She jumps back, scared witless.  Link waits for her to notice who it is, but she doesn't recognize him.

Malon: "Who are you all?" Link looks at her sadly and doesn't say a word.

Acronos: "Umm, just some wanderers are all we are, Miss.  Please excuse my friend, he thought you were somebody else." He leads Link outside.

Acronos: "I'm sorry man, but right now she's a bit too preoccupied to know who you are.  This ranch is currently owned by Ingo, and the evil radiated through Hyrule affected him as well.  So you know, nothing is nice anymore, everything has ended up bad because of Ganon and it's up to you to fix Hyrule.  Do you get the gravity of this mission? (Link nods) Good.  Now, I want you to go up to Ingo calmly and pretend this never happened.  Talk normally with him and ask to ride a horse.  Call Epona with the song Malon taught you seven years ago.  Wait for the time to end.  Do it again and Ingo will probably ask to race you.  Keep to the inside of the track, stay in front of him, and do every dirty trick you can think of to win.  Race him again and do the same thing, or just race honorably and win in that manner (go for the inside of the track when he goes for the outside).  Once you do that, we'll talk again." Link nods, puts on a determined look, and goes to talk with Ingo.  Acronos goes to a nearby tree and leans against it.

Maioko: "Was that really necessary?"

Acronos: "It's what needed to be done."

Maioko: "I meant being that harsh."

Acronos: "Harsh?  Oh, I was, wasn't I?  I should apologize when he comes to talk again, but it wouldn't be good if Link punched Ingo in the face, now would it?"  Everyone watches the race, and finally Acronos shakes his head really hard for a good portion of time, and when finished, looks relieved and back to normal.  After Link managed to beat Ingo in the race, all gates closed, sealing them in.

Ingo: "You can keep the horse, but you can never leave this ranch."

Tidus: "That's dirty and you know it!"

Ingo: "So?" Acronos just walks up to the gate and dangles a large rupee on the inside.

Acronos: "(Taunting) You know you want it... But you can't have it..." Ingo is slowly led towards the gate until he's against it, attempting to go through it.

Acronos: "Link, I'm sorry about being harsh before."

Link: "No problem."

Acronos: "Alrighty then.  At this rate Ingo is going to open the gate (Hey that rhymes!).  When he does, take this rupee and jump over the wall with it on Epona.  We'll leave the normal way." A moment later Ingo actually ripped through the gate.  Acronos tossed the rupee to Link, who rode at full speed and jumped over the wall on his horse.  Ingo crashed into the wall and moaned lamely.  Acronos calmly opened what little gate there was and they all strolled out.  Link came up to them on his horse, breathless.

Link: "That was so cool!  I gotta do that again!"

Tidus: "You'll have to wait, we're going to Kakariko."

Link: "See you there, (Cackles while zooming off)"

Acane: "We're never going to hear the end of this, are we?"

Auron: "A horse, he's lucky, they're fast."

Irvine: "Never pictured you as the horse loving person."

Auron: "...  Watch your back Irvine."

Irvine: "Huh?" Selphie tackled him, laughing.  Irvine was quite surprised, but managed to keep his balance.  Auron smirked and left it at that.

Lulu: "Hey Acronos, any luck with your time magic?"

Acronos: "A bit, I'm able to manipulate reality to an extent."

Lulu: "Good job, but I decided to study this, and learnt many of these newer spells myself." Acronos gave her a thumbs up, and they reached Kakariko.  They went to the graveyard and Tidus pulled open a grave.  They jumped down and the ghost of the grave keeper greeted them with a challenge to race.  Everyone smirked and Acane took off.

Acronos: "Wait!  He has to lead, we don't know the route!" She slows down to their speed and they manage to get to the end.  The grave keeper gave them a hook shot that Link could use.  After finding the way out, they came to the windmill where the organ grinder who seemed to live there taught them the song of storms that an ocarina player had used to mess with the windmill.

Kairi: "Hey, if we learnt it from him, and he learnt it from us, then..."

Tidus: "Who…?"

Acronos: "Isn't time travel fun?" After this, Tidus told Link a few places he needed to go for heart pieces and skultula tokens.  Returning to Lon-Lon Ranch made Link a lot happier after waking up Talon again in Kakariko and telling him to go back, Malon recognized him as he was walking in and ran up and hugged him.

Malon: "It's you, isn't it, Link?"

Link: "… Took you long enough. (Smiles)"

Malon: "Wow, it's great to finally see you after all these years!  Speaking of that, what happened to you?  Hyrule has been taken over by Ganondorf, and everyone seems to be turning evil, even around this ranch!  Well, that is until you showed up… (Slight blush)" They talked for a while, and Acronos had a sudden surge of evil matchmaking ideas.  To save himself from the horrible pain these promised, he told Selphie that a gossip statue had told him that Malon was looking for a knight in shining armor to come for her.  He saw her eyes light up and figured he'd done enough.  Unfortunately Selphie didn't think so and proceeded to force him to help her.  Even more unfortunate, he had to deal with Malon, and he knew what would come from this.  As he walked to her he began the spell for a barrier over his head.

Acronos: "So Malon, I heard that you were looking for a knight in shining armor?  (She looks at him oddly) No, not me.  I just wanted to ask if you were thinking of trading the shiny armor for a bright tunic? (Points at Link)" Malon gaped for a few seconds, turned several shades of red, and finally settled on furious.  Luckily Acronos had already sprinted off and climbed to the top of a house and wasn't near enough to incur the full wrath of Malon, (Malon: "Where's my pitchfork?!" Acronos: "O_O Ahh!!! (Runs away)").  Malon grabbed the nearest long-range weapon (milk bottles) and began chucking them at him, yelling like crazy.

Malon: "(After enough yelling to be able to think coherently) And, I don't even feel that way!  But if you say anything… (Very threatening tone)"

Acronos: "My lips are sealed, but you really shouldn't hold your emotions in too long… Wait a minute; I'll have to do this again since we'll be going back… (Whacked on head) @_@ Owwie… (Falls down the roof onto the ground in a suitably painful manner)"

  They then headed for the Forest temple.  Acronos decided to get away as fast as possible, and Link had the same idea with Selphie, so Acronos called Fenrir while Link got on his horse.  The two animals looked at each other and gave a few noises in their own language.  After some speech, the two went to the exit of Kakariko.

Acronos: "What's going on?"

Fenrir: "_A race._" Acronos' eyes widened as he relayed this to Link.  Both gripped on tightly, Acronos counted down, and they were both flung back by the sheer power of their steeds.  Acronos' hair looked like a black flag behind Fenrir, while Link's hat had flown off, only to be barely caught, and his long blonde hair, (almost Acronos' length) whipped behind him along with the long green cap in his hand.  As the two reached their destination of Kokiri Forest, the riders were flung off in a burst of speed, and were later found on the ground with swirly eyes.  When they entered Kokiri Forest, they saw monsters all over the place.  Link called Saria with her song, but she told him she was in the Temple and needed help.

Acane: "I think we've found our first Sage."

Link: "We've got to help her!" He ran through the Lost Woods that still echoed Saria's song.  Mido blocked their entrance, but moved aside after Link played Saria's Song.  Link was about to run into the hedge maze before the Temple, but Acronos stopped him.

Acronos: "Rushing will just get you killed quickly.  Look." Around the corner a pig-humanoid with large muscles and a spear marched.

Acronos: "Either blast his back with the hook-shot, or hit him with a Deku nut and cut him to pieces." Link launches the nut like a grenade and cleaves the pig in half.

Acronos: "Let's save time, I'll give you all a boost to the top of the maze and you can go from there." He does so and they all run across the tops to the end.  After dispatching a larger pig, they came upon the Temple, with the stump Saria sat at now empty.  Sheik came in and spouted some poetic stuff about the flow of time, but stopped upon noticing that no one was paying the least attention to him, and instead were trying to comfort Link.

Sheik: "Look, hero.  Your friend is in that temple, a sage you must awaken.  Besides, even if time erodes a memory, that person still lives, within your heart.  Now, listen to the Minuet of Forest." Sheik played a song on his harp, and Link and Acronos followed along on their respective instruments.  Link's resolve strengthened, he nodded to Sheik.

Sheik: "(Smirk under the bandages over his face) See you later, heroes." He throws a Deku nut down and disappears.

Well that's that, unfortunately.

Riku: "What do you mean, unfortunately, that's a bunch of stuff in one chapter!"

Link: "(Pantomimes)"

Navi: "He says: when did I get to be a diplomat?"

(Shrugs) inspiration and luck, makes more sense than sneaking in, methinks.  You _are_ the messenger of the Royal Family, _and_ the Hero of Time, why do anything normally?

Link: "(Blush)"

Mal: "Booyah, go me!  Fear my might you puny weaklings!"

Dante: "Fear a weakling like you?  Why would I do something like that?"

Dante, when did you get here?

Mal: "Oh yeah?  Why don't we make this a duel?"

Dante: "Prepare to have your ass kicked!" In ten seconds he is thrashed painfully.

Mal: "(In assassin mode, sounds evil) Has nobody learnt not to underestimate their opponent yet?  C'mon author, make the characters stronger already, I need a challenge!"

Blasphemy, get your cloaked ass out here and give your second in command a challenge!

Narrator: "And they fought, though Blasphemy stood little chance against the might of Mal, he put up a good fight."

Mal: "Good one Blasphemy, I actually broke a sweat."

Blasphemy: "I need to train more… (Twitching spasmodically with his limbs sticking out at odd and painful-looking angles)"

Narrator: "Are you going to keep spouting out these enormous chapters?"

Actually, I thought this would be a short chapter, but I still haven't even gotten the sages saved yet!  I barely got them to the Temple of Time!  I think next chapter will finish up this world, have a look at Mal's reasoning (though I may save that for later… yeah I will save it), a Riku cameo again, perhaps another bunch of cameos, and then we hit the Rurouni Kenshin world!

Acronos: "Why so excited?"

Two new personalities for you on that world, and your swordsmanship skills will increase 100 fold!  Batou Jutsu, Shukuchi, Aoshi's kodachi techniques, etc…

Kenshin: "I do not like the sound of that, that I do not."

Maioko: "Who are you?!  Why is your hair red like that?"

Kenshin: "It is a long story, that it is."

Acronos: "What's with the 'that it is' thing?"

Kenshin: "It is a habit.  I apologize."

Maioko: "It's okay."

Blasphemy: "Hmm… you're a fighter… a damn good one at that…"

Kenshin: "Shh!  You'll alert half the population to that, that you will!"

Acronos: "Alrighty then… uhh, review this story by clicking the little purple button to the lower left to please the author?"

Hey, thanks Acronos!


	15. Wrapping up Zelda and beginning Kenshin

Well, that's it, chapter written. I'm so sorry it's this late, but my computer's cooling fan stopped, and the people at Dell need to be shot for their incompetence…

Riku: "Well, that's my cameo, actually there are several, cool!"

Yep, I think I'll include you in the story a bit from now on.

Acronos: "You didn't add much on the Rurouni Kenshin world."

I know, a bit disappointed on that, but I did manage to add in a bit before the chapter became 50 pages.

Sienna: "What did you add in?"

Read to find out, but let's just say that Acronos is about to get a taste of an attack one shouldn't be in the way of.

Ifrit: "Most of this stuff is Legend of Zelda, though."

Maioko: "I can't believe what you made us go through in that!"

So I got Acronos drunk, so I had fun torturing you all, it was fun for me at least.

Acronos: "I'm starting to get several scars."

Not too many, the impalement wound heals quickly, remember?

Acronos: "Oh yes."

Anyway, read on and find out what happens.

Disclaimer: "Author doesn't own any legally licensed item mentioned. The plot however _does _belong to him along with any original concepts."

Narrator: "The disclaimer seems to be getting fixed."

Acronos looked up and up. Above him was the Forest Temple, but the stairs were broken, and the only possible way up was via the tree next to the stairs.

Link pulled out his hook shot, aimed up, shot the tree, and was pulled up to it. Acane smiled and ran up the wall. Acronos sighed, and using the pillars on the wall, managed to wall-jump to the top. Tidus went to the tree and climbed up it and landed with everyone else. Yuna called Valefor, which flew her up to the temple, and Kairi did the same with Bahumat.

Irvine aimed his shotgun behind him and propelled himself to the Temple. Selphie pulled out her old jump rope, caught the top of the tree and pulled herself up, Indiana Jones style. Auron swung his blade into the tree in specific places to make ladder of sorts, and climbed up. Tifa used Auron's ladder, Wakka did a standing jump all the way up, and Lulu levitated.

Auron: "Well? Move it Maioko!"

Maioko: "Uhh, umm..."

Acronos: "Well, it's not _that_ high."

Irvine: "Huh?"

Tidus: "Maioko's deathly afraid of heights."

Selphie: "(Begins plotting)"

Auron: "You're more than strong enough to survive a fall, get over it!"

Acronos: "That's just mean!" He jumps down and walks towards Maioko.

Acronos: "It okay if I fly you up there?"

Maioko: "... Uhh... I... Guess?" Acronos went behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, Triggered, and flew her there. Returning to human form, he opened the door and bowed with his hand pointing through it.

Acronos: "Ladies first." Everyone went through, Link blasted a skultula, and they went into a large square room. Further, at the center were four torches with an elevator. When they went near it, the four flames disappeared, replaced on the torches of four ghosts. Acronos shook his head.

Acronos: "The Poe sisters. (To them) Ghosts, hold so that I may understand!" Though they should have escaped into the four diagonal exits, they floated there, looking at him. Acronos summoned his keyblade, which started shining brightly. He looked at it, confused, and placed his hand upon it.

Acronos: "... I suppose you wish to be freed of the darkness that binds you?" He pointed his keyblade at them. The brightness closed upon the tip and shot out from there along with the unsealing beam, and it struck one in the heart, and after a bright light, a woman stood there. Acronos used this beam on all the ghosts, revealing four women.

One had blonde hair in a ponytail above her head with red clothes and green eyes, and she held a lance on her shoulder. Another had an oval face, black eyes, with long black hair tied in a bun with some still going down, and a blue dress, strangely beautiful.

Yet another wore a green scholar's outfit, with a childish face with a child's blue eyes and short brown hair. The last had red hair that curled at the ends, in a purple dress, with a purple cap similar to Link's, and brown eyes.

Red: "You revived us? Thanks, being a Poe seriously limited my combat skills!"

Purple: "Sam, you really need to calm down. Besides, I'm the one with the best techniques."

Sam: "Shut up Meg, I'm stronger overall."

Blue: "Calm down you two, we have guests. I apologize for the state of the place, but we haven't exactly had a chance to clean in… Has it been 100 years already? Oh well, I'm Beth. This hot head is my sister Samantha, the over-confident one is my sister Meg, and the quiet one is Amy."

Amy: "(Waves)"

Link: "(Waves)" They begin an elaborate series of pantomimes, ending in bouncing around happily.

Sam: "... Well that's a first, she usually doesn't act happy except around us..."

Maioko: "Uhh, mutes tend to be good company for one another?"

Tidus: "Hey wait Acronos, did you just revive dead people? Amazing!" He turns to where he was, but saw nothing at his level, but looked down and saw him clutching his chest while kneeling.

Acronos: "(Notices Tidus looking at him) I'm fine, I just consumed a bit too much energy at once." After a few moments he got up, smiling. Of course, he still felt an enormous amount of pain, but didn't want to worry anyone.

Selphie: "Who are you ladies?"

Meg: "Poe sisters, our actual last name unfortunately."

Acronos: "Hey, there's the feeling of history to this temple. What happened here?"

Beth: "Let's go through this place while we tell you, I haven't properly seen it in so long." The room they were in was a square, and made of gray stone with vines on places where the ceiling met the wall. They went into a courtyard area, it looked like the Temple was a castle, and the ceiling painted to look like a sky, with fog surrounding the place.

Beth: "Sigh, what a disgrace this place has become."

Sam: "... It changed, the armory is nowhere in sight, and there's no place where anybody could live."

They went through the entire Temple, the area reeking of mystery and something historical, with a creepy undertone, especially since there was some sort of music in the background that was extremely unnerving.

The only real interest however was the bow and arrows Link found after killing some skeleton warriors. Finally they got back to the center of the Temple.

Amy: "(Looks very sad) Our home... Has died..."

Meg: "Nothing is even remotely like it once was."

Beth: "Sigh."

Tidus: "Umm, you said you might tell us what happened here?"

Beth: "It is... A long story."

Irvine: "We have time."

Amy: "... I know all the details, I'll tell you..."

Amy's Story

Now, you know that before Hyrule was united under the King, there was a great war, right? Well, before that everyone fought for any power.

Acronos: "Like feudalism?"

Yes, exactly like that. Each war and battle resulted in many casualties and Hyrule was known as the land of bloody rivers. Hyrule Castle was just that, a castle built for war.

Gorons had their outpost on Death Mountain, the desert women had their fort, and the Kokiri didn't exist yet, only us. This place looks like a castle or a fort because it was just that.

Tifa: "Gorons as warriors? They don't strike me as such."

They realized the horrors of war about a year before the Great War and became the most peaceful civilization. Also, the shadow folk worked as assassins, not taking any side, even their own. Anyway, this place was one of the castles in the war. Unfortunately, we were defeated right before the Great War.

... It was a complete massacre. Sigh. As we died, we wished for war no longer, for a better chance for the children. The goddesses heard our plea and created the Deku Tree, the immortal Kokiri children from the ones we lost, and sealed the Forest from the rest of the world. Our Manor was turned into a temple to the Forest Sage, and we should have been happy.

Unfortunately we couldn't properly die, our hatred kept some of us alive as monsters, but it wasn't until Ganondorf came that our hatred could be used.

Normal

Everyone: "... Wow..."

Beth: "Thank you Amy, an excellent rendition."

Maioko: "You were right Acronos, there's a lot of history here."

Acronos: "(Clutching his chest in a death-grip) Yeah, HAH, go me!"

Maioko: "(Concerned) Are you okay?"

Acronos: "(Manages to release his chest) Just fine. (Smiles)"

Meg: "Hmm… You used nearly all your energy and your heart in reviving us, didn't you?"

Acronos: "Well, not really... (Winces slightly)"

Maioko: "Acronos, when we get out of here you've got to rest!"

Acronos: "It's nothing. So, shall we take the elevator down?"

Link: "Right." They take the elevator down and Link rotates the walls of the room, (don't ask) and it opens to the boss chamber.

They went to that room and were in a circular room with a bunch of pictures on the walls. A museum rope surrounded the entire place, with only one exit. After looking around, they went to leave, but spikes went up to block the exit.

Behind them, a floating Ganon on his horse with a trident smirked at them. He reached his face... And pulled it off to reveal a skull that looked like some kind of mutant zombie rabbit?!

Tidus: "Meet Phantom Ganon."

Navi: "Shoot him when he comes out of the picture!"

Acronos: "The real one... Usually looks lighter than the others..."

Auron: "You appear to be injured. Stay out of the fight, it wouldn't be good if you were hurt."

Acronos: "I'm fine, seriously!"

Sam: "A phantom, can you revive this one too?"

Acronos: "No. This phantom was created by someone, you were actual spirits bound to the darkness." Link readies his bow and arrow, aims at what he believes to be the real phantom and waited for it to come our. He hit it and it returned. After doing this several times, it got off the horse and floated around.

Navi: "Respond to its magic attack by sending it back at it!"

Tidus: "Stand on the Triforce marks!" It twirled its trident and sent a fuzzy ball of yellow energy at Link, and they played tennis until the ball just broke. Phantom then charged, trident forward and began a close-range battle. Link blocked the attack, but the butt hit him in the chest.

It rushed at Acronos, compounding the problems further. He blocked the trident and went to counter, but was hit in the head with the back of the trident. He reeled and was sent sprawling by a powerful slash. He got back up.

Acronos: "Guess I'll get some sleep. Grand Finale!" The attack started up... And stopped in its tracks.

Acronos: "Crap, too little energy." Phantom flew at him with a torpedo-like attack, sending him flying again. Phantom raised its trident from the base to perform a deadly finishing strike, but Sam blocked.

Sam: "Prepare for the worst!"

The two began dueling with their spears, but Phantom Ganon still had the advantage. Acane ran in with her spear and the battle evened out. Acronos slowly got up, clutching his chest again. Maioko helped him up and supported him on her shoulder.

Maioko: "Idiot, you've got to accept your limits. Take a break Acronos."

Acronos: "(Chanting, sorta) Must fight, mustn't hold others back, must uphold all dreams, must become stronger, must fight..."

Maioko: "Sorry, but the only thing you 'must' do is rest!"

Acronos: "... ... Must Win!"

He sprang into the battle right as Phantom Ganon had over-extended, Triggered in mid-movement, and slashed it across the back. Phantom swung around, smacking Acronos in the head in the process, and was about to deliver another powerful blow, two spears impaled it in the back, and Maioko ran in and pulled Acronos out of there.

Maioko: "Stop being such an idiot, it's only foolishness to charge into a battle injured!" Acronos seemed to blink and regained his usual self and returned to normal.

Acronos: "Sorry." While Acane and Sam held off Phantom Ganon, Link snuck up behind him and began slashing away at him. The three of them attacking from both sides forced Ganon into the air where he began tennis again.

Link bounced the ball back with a fully charged spin attack and Phantom Ganon was hit and fell to the ground. Link jump-slashed it, finally defeating it. The real Ganon's voice echoed through the room.

Ganon: "Nice job kid. It appears you may be gaining some slight skill. It was pretty good that you managed to defeat my phantom, but the real me won't be so easy! What a worthless creation, I will send it to the gap between dimensions!"

It roared as it was engulfed in blue flames and flung through a portal. Where it was flung, a blue light appeared and a heart container was near the exit. After grabbing it, they headed into the light and came to the Chamber of Sages that they'd woken up in. From the green pedestal, Saria rose.

Saria: "Thank you, Link. Thanks to you all, I was able to awaken as a Sage. (Link starts to try and explain) You don't have to explain it to me. I know it's destiny that we should live in different realms. Now, take this medallion." She gives him a green medallion, which shrinks and takes a place on the hilt of the Master Sword, along with the one Rauru gave him. She turns to Acronos.

Saria: "You aren't really experienced enough to revive people from the dead, you've nearly given up your own life to do it."

Acronos: "Key word being 'nearly', I knew I'd live through it."

Saria: "Just in case you have any more crazy ideas like this, I bestow upon you a power of mine. You should now be able to revive certain people without nearly dying in the process."

Acronos: "Thanks."

Saria: "Now get some sleep before you pass out!"

Acronos: "Right, right. Oh, and Saria? Thanks for being Link's best friend." A white light took over all their sight, and Saria, no, the Forest Sage whispered in Link's ear.

"Saria will always be... Your friend..." They landed in front of the Deku Tree and Link saw a plant sprout in front of it. He leaned down and looked closely at it. After about a second, it sprung up to a small, round Deku Tree sprout about Link's height!

He was flung to the floor in surprise and screamed for a little too long. He got up slowly and cautiously, as one hand nears his sword.

Deku Tree Sprout: "Hi, I'm the Deku Tree Sprout! Thanks to you and Saria, I can grow and flourish. Thanks a lot!"

Link walked towards it and it told him he was a Hylian and told him his history, or at least how he got to the Forest. After that they left to the regular Forest and talked with a bunch of little Kokiri. One asked for tips on fancy fencing since all he'd done was swinging his sword all the time.

Acronos: "Alrighty, I'll teach you something interesting. (The guy pulls out a stick) Hmm… First you put your blade at your hip like this. Now pull your energy into the sword, and slice forward as hard as possible! (Does so) Pretty good, but if you master the move, you should be able to cut through... A tree in the Lost Woods with a stick and that attack."

Kokiri: "What? No way!"

Auron: "Actually if properly used, that's going to become easy."

Wakka: "Wouldn't you need a lot of strength for that?"

Auron: "Not necessarily, but you _do _need some strength."

Kokiri: "I'll work on it then!" They left and started towards Kakariko village.

Maioko: "When we get to Kakariko, we'll stay the night, got it?"

Acronos: "But the Fire Temple is right up the mountain, and we can get the... (Maioko glares) Fine, we stay. I'll-"

Maioko: "No, I'll set up the bathhouse."

Acronos: "Actually I win this one since you don't have access to it." He starts setting it up. After completion, he begins explaining the rules of the bathhouse, but nearly everyone pays little to no attention.

Acronos: "(Raised eyebrow) Whatever."

Irvine: "Hey, let's go into town and have some fun!"

He drags everyone off eventually and they go around town, at the shooting gallery, messing around, etc. Finally as night falls they settle on a bar. Acronos looks around him warily, knowing that this was _not _in the game.

Tidus: "Yeah! This is great, I'm actually old enough to legally drink!"

Link: "I'm not, but this 'alcohol' stuff doesn't sound too good."

Auron: "… I'm not getting drunk, you can't properly sword-fight when you're drunk."

Acronos: "Well… I guess that I might as well try it, not like I'm going to ever drink underage anyway. I _am _22 about now." Everyone sits down, the more serious swordsmen looking around them at the bright lights, crazed and drunk people, and the overall atmosphere of chaos.

Irvine: "Hey! Care to get us a menu?"

Waitress: "Sure. You all together?"

Auron: "Yes, but he's too little for drinking. (Points to Link)"

Link: "Just some milk for me if you don't mind."

Waitress: "Okay." She comes back in a few seconds with a menu and a bunch of drinks, just so they know which one they like. She tells Link she'll be back with his milk in a bit. Acronos grabs several, smells them, and snaps back.

Acronos: "Yuck! These things smell like they'd burn on the way down!"

Maioko: "They do, believe me." Acronos randomly grabs another one and smells it. Finding this one to his liking, he downs it in one gulp, amid startled stares. The waitress comes back.

Waitress: "Here's your milk. You decided on drinks yet?"

Acronos: "Get me some more of this stuff, it tastes great!"

Waitress: "(Eyes widen) Uhh, just so you know, that's our strongest brew. It's said to be strong enough to cause the guardian of Zora's Domain to have passed out from only a barrel full."

Tidus: "(Eyes widen) That huge whale?"

Acronos: "Nah, probably just a joke, this stuff tastes fine to me. Doesn't even burn on the way down!"

Maioko: "Gimme some! (Drinks a bit) Hey, this is good! I'd like a few of these myself!"

Waitress: "Uhh…"

Tidus: "Umm, just one of these for me, would you?"

Yuna: "I like this one." They all order something.

Waitress: "(Shakily) Anything to eat?"

Acronos: "Do you have any sandwiches?"

Waitress: "Uhh, only a grilled cheese at the moment."

Acronos: "I'll take it!"

She goes off to get their drinks and Acronos' sandwich. She comes back, leaves it on the table and walks away to get her boss' attention. Acronos takes a bottle of the drink, (about the size of his head and a very high proof) and drains it in one go.

Everyone's eyes widen. Maioko drains hers in the same manner. They glare at each other, pour another two bottles into jugs, and begin a drinking contest. Everyone's eyes widen even further, except for Auron, who calmly takes his jug of water and starts to drink, only to sputter.

Auron: "What? Sake? When did I put sake in here? Oh well." Finally Acronos and Maioko finish off all their drinks and hiccup.

Acronos: "(Really drunk) Whoa… The world's all… swirly… (Suddenly sober) I'm drunk off my ass! Oh well. (Shrugs)" Cue a few anime falls, and also a few drinking games and races. Acronos grabs his sandwich and proceeds to rip into it, occasionally biting his own hand and letting a loud curse escape.

Auron calmly sips his sake, seemingly having a very high resistance to being drunk. Unfortunately Acane does not have this resistance, and wavers, extremely drunk.

Acane: "Hic! Wow, this place _is _all swirly! Oh great, I'm drunk too!" Ifrit popped in with less flare.

Ifrit: "(looks for someone sane, sees Auron) What's going on?"

Auron: "We're in a bar. I appear to have the highest tolerance for alcohol here though."

Ifrit: "Hmm. Serving wench, a large keg of rum!"

Waitress: "(Sour look) I am _not _a wench!"

Ifrit: "Huh? Sorry then." She looks at him suspiciously, but goes to get his rum. After about a half an hour, everyone is quite drunk, and taking part in the usual drunken activities.

Acronos: "So, Hic, that's how I got even with her."

Maioko: "Wow, that's a, Hic, great torture!"

Acronos: "Yeah, but I, Hic, paid dearly for it. The next morning I woke up to, Hic, find my hair savagely cut by a pair of, Hic, scissors or a knife, so I, Hic, had as short hair as every other guy. (Pretends to cry and strokes his hair) My poor hair! Hic! I'll never let you come into any, Hic, danger ever again! (Starts saying 'My Precious' like Golum)"

Maioko: "What a pity, Hic. (Grabs his hair and smells it) It, Hic, smells great and feels nice, Hic."

Acronos: "Hic, thanks! Yours is very pretty too!"

Tidus: "I've, Hic, got a question? Where are you Poe sisters gonna crash, Hic?"

Beth: "Hic, this place is nice."

Amy: "(Pantomimes for Kokiri Forest)"

Sam: "Hic, I'll stay with Amy."

Meg: "Here's good for me. Let's make sure to visit often, okay? Hic!"

Link: "(To Auron) Why are they acting crazy?"

Auron: "They are drunk due to the alcohol. Keep this in mind for blackmail."

Acane: "Hic, Auron, loosen up!"

Auron: "Actually I am loose right now."

Acane: "Nah, this is being loose." She glomps him tightly, but unfortunately Auron's head ends up in a place where it really shouldn't. He starts screaming muffled by her, Ahem. After much effort he manages to pry her off and his eyes widen enormously as he pants, shocked. Lucky him, he has sunglasses and a really high collar, allowing him to seem calm.

Auron: "(After a moment) Acane, never do that again."

Acane: "Aww... (Pouts)" Meanwhile, Irvine had been dared to make out with a post, and was starting to make an impression, literally!

Tidus: "Hic, enough already! We all know that, Hic, you're picturing Selphie there, and, Hic, we're all drunk!"

Acronos: "Hey Maioko, you already have experience being drunk, anything we should do, Hic?"

Maioko: "We as in the, Hic, two of us? Hic, this form's giving me several ideas."

Acronos: "Hic, agreed, but let's wait a bit."

Maioko: "Aww, (pouts)" From the gaggle of people a few large guys come over. One goes up and addresses Acronos.

Large guy: "Can we dance with your dates?"

Acronos: "Hic, first off this isn't a date, Hic. Second... No."

Large guy: "You want to start something, short stuff?"

Acronos: "Hic, not in particular, but I'm always up for, Hic, defending my friends' honor." With a drunken war cry the guy lunged at Acronos, only to find his target behind him. He swung wildly at Acronos' head, and he ducked and hit him in the stomach with the butt of the blade. The guy staggered, and the flat smacked his head.

Acronos: "Phew I'm drunk, Hic! That shouldn't have taken two hits." Nearly everyone in the bar stands and gives him a challenging look.

Bartender: "Oh great. Take it outside."

Acronos: "Alrighty. Hic, Link can I borrow your shield?"

Link: "Uhh sure, why?"

Acronos: "I Dunno about my barrier and my flat might turn to the sharp part by accident, Hic! (Link hands him the shield) I shouldn't be more than a minute." He goes outside and the other people take out knives, short swords, etc, and smirk evilly. Fifty seconds later Acronos steps back in and tossed Link his shield.

He sits back down and drains another bottle of his drink. He swings drunkenly, regaining the crazy happy form he had been in. After a few moments, a sort of Irish jig started up, and Tidus began some sort of attempt at a dance. Irvine joins him after a moment, and then Link because he finds it funny, Acane joined too.

Acronos: "Hmm, I don't dance often, but..." He jumps on, Maioko follows, and soon everybody drunk, including strangers, jump in and are dancing and singing crazily.

Auron: "... ... I know I'll regret this later..." He jumps in, and so does Ifrit. Soon Acronos jumps out, pulls out his violin, and begins playing a jig of his own, followed by Link, and soon everyone is playing along, with Ifrit adding explosions. After a while it finished with everybody laughing happily. By this time it was about 2:00 A.M.

Tidus was quite comfortably talking, and passed out when he blinked. Soon nearly everybody had fallen asleep excluding Link, Acronos, and Auron.

Acronos: "Link, hand over Farore's wind for a second."

Unfortunately Acronos' fiddling got a different reaction than he'd hoped for and everyone ended up in a bedroom at a portion of the bathhouse. Not noticing if anyone was in the room, Acronos took off his shirt, trench, shoes and socks, jumped in bed and fell asleep instantly.

Riku's section

Riku: "THIS PLACE WAS ALREADY SEALED?!"

Sienna: "It appears that way."

Riku: "YOU MEAN I WENT THROUGH ALL THIS, NEARLY WENT INSANE, AND IT DIDN'T MEAN _ANYTHING_!?"

Sienna: "Sounds about right."

Riku: **_"ARGH!!!!!!!"_**

Kid with red hat: "Well, it wasn't _that _bad, was it?"

Riku: "YES IT WAS!!"

Sienna: "You do realize that you're being very loud."

Riku: "_NO_, YOU THINK?"

Sienna: "You can stop now."

Riku: "I THINK NOT, I'M OUT OF HERE, DARK PORTAL!" With that he stomped through it. Sienna bowed, thanked them and followed. She noticed they were in Traverse Town.

Sienna: "(Raised eyebrow) Nice choice blonde one."

She sees no Riku. She swings her head around, checking for him but found no one. Finishing the fruitless search, she starts towards the alleyway. Unfortunately she doesn't find him there. Beginning to get a little concerned she starts running through the entire town.

Sienna: "Dammit Riku, where are you? You're my only damn way of getting around, and I'm your only way of sealing worlds, we're a freaking team! " After a while she sighed and decided to perhaps wait a while for him. She went to the hotel and asked for a room. A person with silver hair had rented one out.

Sienna: "Ah, so that's where he got to. I think I know this guy." She goes into the room, but it's Mal in assassin mode instead of Riku.

Sienna: "Yikes! I'm so sorry sir!"

Mal: "Whatever." She runs out.

Sienna: "That wasn't him. Oh well, guess I'll get a room. " She goes to the desk and sees Riku there, negotiating for two rooms.

Riku: "So do you have two rooms or not? (Icy glare)"

Clerk: "(Scared) Y-yes sir."

Riku: "Good." He tosses the necessary payment onto the desk and turns to go down the hall.

Riku: "Oh, hey Sienna. Sorry about leaving you alone like that but I needed to vent some rage on the heartless and get some cash since you're carrying all of ours."

Sienna: "Grr, **_idiot!_** Sorry, had to get that out of my system, which room's mine?"

Riku: "You get the blue room, I'll get green. Meet me there in a while so we can determine which world we go to next." With that he opened his door and went inside. After a few hours Sienna came in to find him meditating next to his keyblade. He seemed to be radiating self-hatred from his darkness.

Sienna: "Uhh, Riku? Quit showing off, what's our itinerary?" Riku still radiated for a moment, and stopped and got up.

Riku: "There are two worlds currently unsealed. Legend of Zelda and Rurouni Kenshin. Legend of Zelda is experiencing a time loop, and is half sealed, so we won't go there. The Rurouni Kenshin world is impossible to properly warp to, so we'll probably end up on the wrong side of the world and it's rather large."

Sienna: "Let's go then."

Riku: "Sleep first. Goodnight."

Next morning for Acronos' group

Acronos: "(Groans) What happened last night? Oh yeah, I got drunk. Hey wait; I can't remember most of the night! D: "That could be bad."" He gets up, yawns and opens his eyes to find Maioko gripping his neck in her usual vice grip. He sighed and started to pry her off so he could get breakfast.

Acronos: "There must have been too few rooms again. Oh well, I suppose fate likes torturing me... Why is her vest off and stuff? Hold on, drunken night, my body's older, I'm shirtless... AHH!!"

He flung himself out of the bed and her grip and into a wall with enough force to knock him out again. He slid to the ground, the back of his head bleeding slightly. When he regained consciousness, he saw the sun a few inches higher.

He attempted to ask his computer but couldn't coherently speak. An image of an android with messy black hair, a scope on one eye, and a cannon over the left arm appeared on his computer.

Computer: "Why are you imitating a fish out of water? Hmm, (looks around) Oh... No, nothing happened at all between anyone, don't worry."

Acronos: "Thank God. I need my shirt, where'd I put it? " He began searching the room for it, and this woke up Maioko. She saw him shirtless, almost got a nosebleed, noticed her state of garb, and came to the same conclusion as him.

Maioko: "AHH!"

Acronos: "I have documented evidence that nothing happened during the previous evening aside from me taking off my shirt to get to sleep, so don't worry. Aha! Here it is! (Sniff, sniff) I need to clean this."

Maioko: "… I'm going to take a shower." She goes into the room's bathroom. Acronos transports his shirt away and decides to quickly get changed. After hearing the shower finish…

Maioko: "(Yelp) What happened to my clothes?"

Acronos: "Let me guess, you put them on the counter?"

Maioko: "(Suspicious) Yeah…"

Acronos: "You should have paid more attention to the rules, that's where you put dirty clothes so they get transported to the laundry."

Maioko: "There's still the rather pressing matter of my not having any clothes!"

Acronos: "You want your clothes on during a shower?"

Maioko: "That's not what I meant!"

Acronos: "Sigh, I'll give you my trench." He goes up to the door, turns away with his hand extended to it, knocks, and waits. The door opens about a millimeter, enough to see the trench. Maioko's hand darts out and pulls it in with her in the space of a microsecond.

Acronos of course is surprised, but doesn't turn. After a moment Maioko comes out wearing the trench like a bathrobe and whacks him upside the head.

Acronos: "What did I do?"

Maioko: "Left me with no clothes. Now make it up, you get to comb my hair."

Acronos: "A rather odd choice of repentance, however to avoid another skull-crushing blow I shall comply." He takes the comb from her hand and they sit on the bed. He sees that her hair has many a tangle and is quite soaked. He gives a whistle of admiration. Meanwhile outside the door Tidus was walking to go get or make breakfast, when he overheard something.

Acronos: "You got really wet." He became curious, what could he possibly mean by that? Maioko let out a slight groan when the brush passed through once, and Tidus' eyes widened. (You can tell where I'm going with this)

Maioko: "(Since he's not getting the knots out properly) Harder!" Acronos grunts at this and Tidus' eyes widen even more. Irvine strolls through.

Irvine: "Hey Tidus, why are you-?"

Tidus: "Shh! (Motions to come over)" They began eavesdropping. Unfortunately a result of Acronos' harder brushing was that Maioko began pounding the bed every so often rather loudly, and began increasing in tempo.

Acronos: "Stop squirming, you told me to go harder!"

Maioko: "It's not my fault I haven't done this in a while!"

Acronos: "You should be like me, I rarely have to do this."

Maioko: "Well you're lucky, but I'm not like that, so go harder!"

Acronos: "You'll just be louder!"

Maioko: "Better to get it done!"

Acronos: "I might hurt you."

Maioko: "Just do it!" Meanwhile there was currently a large crowd in front of their door, all with their eyes widened immensely, (except for Link, he's just curious).

Acronos kept at the combing, and Maioko kept pounding the bed in pain, and occasionally moaning or grunting or something. Finally Acronos saw the last tangle before he finished combing her hair.

Acronos: "Alright, this is the last bit of it!"

Maioko: "Then go at it, give it all you got!" With a mighty grunt Acronos did just that, but unfortunately overdid it a bit. For just as everyone's weight caused the door to open and tumble them all into the room, Acronos accidentally flung Maioko onto him so the two were on top of one another and both onto the floor.

This did _not _help to dispel any fantasies going through their friends' minds as Maioko was garbed only in Acronos' trench coat, which was slightly open in all the wrong, (or right, depending on how you look at it) places, and the force of all this had pulled Acronos' pants down, just a bit. After everyone's shock, Irvine was the first to speak.

Irvine: "I'm proud of you, you finally got some!" Now normally a comment of this nature would cause Acronos' brain to stop, but this was not the case as he jumped up and smacked him across the head with the flat of the keyblade.

Acronos: "You perverted sicko! Why the Hell would you think that?!"

Irvine: "Let's see, Oww, the groans of pleasure coming from here a few moments ago, the yelling, the clothes…"

Acronos: "(Notices what he was talking about, starts laughing) You think?"

Maioko: "(Gets it, laughs too) C'mon, you can't be serious!"

Acronos: "Maioko didn't pay attention to my rules about laundry and her clothes disappeared without her wanting it, and I had to lend her my trench, and to make up for it she wanted me to comb her hair."

Maioko: "See, nice and pretty."

Everyone still has wide eyes of disbelief, and Link just has to ask.

Link: "Hey, what did you guys think they were doing besides that?"

Cue a bunch of sweat-drops and anime falls.

Acronos: "Uhh, yeah… Later Link, only if you're planning on getting stuck on the Ranch with Malon for an extended period of time. Hey wait a minute, why don't I have a hangover?

(Upon hearing the word 'hangover' everyone gets sick) Uhh, Tifa? You get your cure ready; I'll prepare the ice-cold pools. I probably don't have a hangover due to my Devil qualities. " After finishing this he began chucking everybody into the water.

Ifrit: "No! I don't have a hangover, leave me, AHH!!!" He starts writhing in pain in the water, steaming.

Acane: "Oh quit being a baby Ifrit! You're constantly on fire, ice cold water won't harm you!"

Ifrit: "(Stops) I know, but it's fun." He returned to writhing in pain.

Acronos: "Anyway, how about we hit the Fire Temple?"

Ifrit: "Did somebody say something about Fire?"

Acane: "High temperatures? Count me out!"

Beth: "We really should be on our ways. Keep in touch."

Sam: "See you."

Meg: "Goodbye."

Amy: "(Bows)"

Shrugging, they went to Goron City and met with the son of Darunia, named Link as well. After finding out the situation they got a Goron tunic to prevent damage from high heat, and instructions on how to get to the temple. As Link set out for this, Acronos handed him some instructions.

Acronos: "Link, I want you to do some horse riding that would make Malon proud. You know that blue Cucco we got from the Cucco lady? That's the first step. Be sure to go as fast as possible." Link nods and leaves.

Tidus: "Instructions for the Biggoron sword?"

Acronos: "Yep. Let's go to where the Goron Link instructed us, I'm not sure if everyone likes high temperatures." After this was determined, the party was selected as being Link, Acronos, Tidus, Wakka, Yuna, Maioko, and Ifrit of course. They met Sheik near the Temple and he began spouting poetic stuff.

Sheik: "It is a powerful feeling. The connection between two friends. A young friendship will blossom into a true passion and through it you will know the way. Listen to-"

Maioko: "Shut up Sheik!"

Sheik: "(Raised eyebrow) Did I miss something? (Sees Acronos and Maioko) Oh! I get it now. Anyway, here's the Bolero of Fire so you can come back here quickly."

Navi: "A Bolero is a lively Spanish dance in triple meter, don't ask."

Link and Acronos pulled out their instruments and played a lively tune. The Temple wasn't actually that interesting though, the only things of real interest were the usage of a song Acronos had instructed Link to gain to summon a scarecrow as a hook shot target, and the acquiring of a giant hammer.

Ifrit was the only one to make a comment on this after he'd created a giant magma one himself.

Ifrit: "I'm a hand-to-hand fighter by nature, but I could forgo that for a bit…" After solving the puzzles of the Temple and freeing the Gorons from it, they reached the place for the boss battle.

Tidus: "This boss isn't so much a fire breathing dragon than a living, breathing, whack-a-mole game."

Acronos: "You see those holes? When it raises slightly out of there, smash it with your hammer and smash it again after." They jumped onto the platform and the dragon rose, breathed fire and made a show, and dived into a magma hole. Link readied his hammer, and it rose out of the hole.

The dragon seemed to be a Japanese dragon made of molten fire, with a stone head with goat horns and flaming hair. It flew around, and seemed to decide against its previous strategy and go for a more direct attack. It breathed fire like a flame-thrower at him or her, forcing everyone to dodge. It started swinging its claws and smashing its tail around.

Acronos: "What's with the new strategy?"

Navi: "I don't know its weak point!"

Tidus: "With a giant hammer, anything solid becomes a weak point!"

Ifrit pulled out his hammer and smashed the dragon's head into the ground. It swung its body around to fling him into the lava. He floated up blazing with more fire energy. He hurtled a gigantic meteor at it, crushing it one final time, killing it.

It writhed a bit and burnt to death. Link picked up the heart container and they go into the blue light. Darunia appears as the Sage of Fire and gives Link a medallion. They land outside in the crater after that.

Navi: "There's a chill wind coming from Zora's Domain, can't you feel it?"

Link: "I could use some chill."

Ifrit: "(Hisses) Cold bad!"

Acronos: "Hey guys, had fun?" They headed over to Zora's Domain and found the entire place frozen. They went and grabbed a few skultula tokens from the area and went to where the guardian of the Domain should have been, but found a bunch of ice platforms. They went onward through them to an Ice Cavern.

It was rather uneventful, with only a few annoying puzzles involving ice blocks. At the end they killed a white wolf and got iron boots for Link. After a moment Sheik popped in. He began speaking of how water reflects the self, and taught them the Serenade of Water.

Navi: "A serenade is a complimentary night piece, as from a lover to his lady."

Tidus: "Uhh, thanks Sheik, but we really have to go."

Sheik: "Hey, I didn't, ACHOO, name it, (sniffle)."

Acronos: "Hey man, are you catching a cold?"

Sheik: "No, of course not... ACHOO! Okay, so maybe I am. Must've spent too much time in the ice freeing Ruto."

Acronos: "Here, some lozenges. Get to bed and drink some tea."

Sheik: "Alrighty, see you guys later." He uses a Deku nut to disappear. Link takes the iron boots and uses them to get out through a water-filled passage. Everyone else is forced to swim. They exit the cavern and head for the lake where the temple was.

Acronos: "Okay guys, only good swimmers allowed this time."

Tidus: "That would be my area of expertise."

Wakka: "Same here."

Yuna: "I'm an okay swimmer, I have a feeling that I can hold my breath for a while now."

Auron: "Count me out, I just sink."

Acane: "I'm going."

Maioko: "I'm not bad myself."

Selphie: "I can swim, but I'm not as good at diving." With that everyone dived down and Link shot a target thing above the temple entrance, opening it. They headed inside.

Auron: "Now what?"

Selphie: "I have a feeling that we might have to entertain ourselves."

Tifa: "Yeah, and probably with the small army of rather large monsters that have shown up."

Auron: "(Smirking) Well, that's better. _Much _better…" Back inside the temple.

Acronos: "(Jumbled underwater) I get the feeling something bad is going down outside."

Tidus: "No time, keep going." They found themselves in a temple with three floors, and up to their third-floor height was filled with water.

Acane: "The _water _temple. Oh boy, I hope it isn't this obvious everywhere."

Tidus: "Actually this is the temple from Hell."

Acronos: "This is the most sadistically difficult temple in the entire game/quest! However, my coming along makes things a thousand times easier."

Navi: "How so?"

Acronos: "I can unlock any door; barred, locked, needs a boss key, sealed by magic, etc…"

Navi: "Yay! Directly to the boss room then!"

Tidus: "Actually we still need this temple's key item to even get to that door."

Navi: "Drat!"

Acronos: "If memory serves, the room directly behind it houses everyone's favorite mini-boss. I can't quite remember what floor… Hmm… Oh yeah, it was on this floor! Follow me!"

Before doing so he leads them to the bottom floor and a room where they meet up with Ruto. She says hi, asks where the Hell they ended up for seven years, and that she's decided to get married if Link doesn't mind. Link of course gasps.

Acronos: "Uhh Ruto? Our souls were imprisoned in the Temple of Light for seven years, Link still has the same state of mind as when you met him."

Ruto: "Oh, darn. Well, just think about it okay? Anyway, we've got to free this temple and save Zora's Domain, follow me!"

Acronos: "Actually Ruto, since I can unlock any door, we're taking the direct route."

Ruto: "Oh, well I'll see you there."

Acronos leads them to a nearby locked door and opens it by tapping his keyblade against it. This leads them to a room partially filled with water, with several dragon statues around, and spaces between ledges. Acronos instructed Link on how to use his hook shot and led them around. They reached the ending of the puzzle to find a bunch of spikes separating them from a locked door and a living mouth behind the spikes.

Acane: "You'd think we weren't wanted!" After blasting the living mouth into oblivion Link used a hook shot target to pull himself over, while everybody else just jumped. Acronos opened the door and they entered a misty room.

The floor was one giant puddle, the colors were those of a setting sun, there was a dead tree in the middle of the room and the door was on the other side. Link took a cautious step forward, half expecting some deadly puzzle. When none came, everyone walked to the door, only to find it barred.

Navi: "Well Acronos? Unbar it would you?"

Acronos: "I prefer the harder way of doing it."

Navi: "And that would be?"

Tidus: "Him." He pointed to the tree. The group walked towards it and leaning against it was shadow Link.

Navi: "Shadow Link; defeat yourself!"

Acronos: "This is it? I was expecting more, oh well. Go ahead and have all the fun Link." Shadow Link got up from the tree and whistled shrilly. From the ground, everyone's reflections rose to form shadow copies of them, all smiling or smirking.

Acronos' copy went up to him, politely bowed, took up a stance, and put on his usual happy smile. Acronos shrugged, bowed, and took up a stance with a grin of a good challenge waiting, and with no interference. Maioko's copy smirked as it bowed rather disrespectfully, but she took this in stride, feigning a bow, only to stick her tongue at it. Her copy laughed and took up a fighting stance.

Link's copy just stood in front of him, shield raised and a copy of the Master Sword at ready. Acane's walked up to her, gave a sign of this being too easy, and took a stance. Wakka's copy bounced the ball a few times, and took up their stance. Yuna's copy stood in front of her, guns aimed and ready. The two stood there, neither blinking. Almost on cue, the battle began.

Acronos charged in with an overhead slash, only to find that his copy had done the exact same thing, at the exact same time, with the exact same force. He allowed the momentum to pull him back and into a lower slash, only to meet with his own attack. With a grin of reckless abandon in his eyes, he started slashing so fast that nobody could even see his blade moving, only flashes of steel and the sparks from the connecting blades.

Acane took this as a challenge and began spearing at the same rate, of course being blocked in the same manner. Maioko was locked in a contest of grips with her mirror image, both trying to outdo the other in coming up with a painful lock and holding it, but neither was succeeding in any way. Link was facing the same difficulty, his shadow copy mirrored his every move, but instead of blocking his jump attack, dodged and countered while he left himself open.

The two Wakka were simply throwing the ball at one another, neither really trying in particular to break the opponent's guard. Tidus on the other hand was slashing like crazy, maniacal delight gleaming in his eyes as he weaves around his opponent, both attempting similar maneuvers to get the first hit in.

After about ten minutes, nobody but the shadows had scored even one hit, and everyone could tell that at this rate they were going to weaken first.

Acronos: "That's it! It is now time for you to die! Sonic Blade!" Unfortunately his copy mirrored this attack completely and utterly, so neither got a hit in. "Ars Arcanum!" Nope, that didn't work either, no matter how explosive the attack ended up.

Acronos: "Crap! He's able to use all my attacks! Think, brainchild of Odysseus, think! Hmm, it's gotta have a flaw somewhere… What was the flaw in Link's in the game? Oh yeah, he had his other weapons, and the spin attack and such.

Hmm, I suppose this copy only has access to what I can do naturally with my body. D: "Key word being 'your' body, mine probably isn't included in that." Point there. Arch: "Magic is a good approach, and remember that while he mirrors your every move perfectly, you still begin it a fraction of a second before. That you begin the entire movement is crucial!" I've got a few ideas. Heh, Heh, Heh… "

He used Firaga, but the copy dodged it, only to be met with Ultima and disappear. Acronos turned around quickly in time to block a quick slash and counter. This time he used his time aura magic to fling it about and stop it for long enough to slash it.

Acronos: "I'll save that in case I'm hurt, that's a bit cheap. "

When the copy next came at him, this time intending to put on the offensive, he ran full tilt at the tree in the middle of the room. It followed right on his tail, but that was important. Acronos kept running at the tree and flipped off it into a downward slash on his opponent's head.

Keeping in this manner, he used his strategy instead of power to do damage, occasionally Triggering and using magic, until finally his opponent was using Ars Arcanum or Sonic Blade instead of slashes, and Acronos was put on a defensive position that really wasn't too advantageous. Finally he used Sonic Blade at the proper time and got in the ending of it on his copy, defeating it.

With Acane, she and her copy were merrily spearing away at each other, occasionally switching to swords, but with no real progress. They whipped their capes around and lunged, but blocked each other. They used the elemental magic of the weapons, but still nothing. Seeing Acronos using his strategy of 'smarter not harder', she opted for that route.

Swinging her spear around, she took off in a different direction. Her copy obviously followed close behind, but not close enough, nobody could really match Acane's speed, not even a copy. Noticing this, she filed it away for the next attack, but for this one she placed the tip of her sword on the ground for a moment and directed the electricity into her copy.

She turned and saw her copy running at her full tilt. She gave a noise of being displeased, making the copy go even faster. Just as the copy was lunging to impale Acane, she sidestepped and tripped her copy with one foot and speared it in the back. Again the copy arrived, but much closer this time.

Acane fended off the sword attack with a spear slash, and zipped around behind her copy for a quick strike. As the copy came at her she called forth Shiva for a quick blast of frigid energy. Acane really didn't even let her copy get near her, and soon found it defeated.

With Tidus, he'd already known this strategy for a long time, but was merely testing out his moves, having fun. To spice things up a bit, he charged his blade with electricity for just one slash, and this damaged his opponent when he tried to block.

Tidus: "(When the copy reappears) You can't even take that little shock? And you call yourself my copy!"

A spin kick to the head and a slash following this caused it to disappear again. Tidus had a major advantage during the whole battle, easily knowing where his own weaknesses would be, where his strikes left him open, when, and exactly how to throw off his copy every time. Since he'd actually seen himself fight from the outside, he easily won against his opponent, making it seem effortless.

With Yuna, neither her nor her copy had blinked before the other, neither had moved. Unfortunately Yuna only has so much patience, and began shooting away, only to find her bullets blocked because her copy was shooting the exact same gun at the exact same place in the exact same way. Yuna decided that if her opponent wasn't going to blink on its own, she'd make it do that.

She slowly inched a gun away, reaching for the bag that held flash bombs. When she snapped her hand forward and threw it, the copy snapped its gun forward. Yuna blasted it several times before it had the chance to dive away or disappear. Getting bored, she cast a barrier and ran up to her copy and began a few punches and kicks. The copy really wasn't expecting this, and couldn't deal with Yuna's magic, so it lost with relatively little chance at all.

With Wakka, he finally got bored of not trying and decided to start this battle off right. He kicked his ball behind his copy, deliberately aiming to miss. His copy did the same and called the ball back, but Wakka just smiled and tugged on the very thin but very strong and very long rope connecting his Blitzball to his wrist. His copy was hit in the back of the head by the spiked ball and disappeared once.

Wakka swung the ball around like a mace, and hit his copy before it could come near. Sensing where it would appear, he launched a lightning ball at the spot, hitting it before it even had a chance to fully materialize. His reactions were almost perfect, allowing him to knock his copy around before it even had a chance to attack. For the final blow, he decided to go for an actual fistfight, just to see if he'd gotten any better.

He spun with his fist out, but felt his copy's make contact with his jaw, sending him back a bit. He shook it off, smiling. He bounced the ball a few times up and onto his hand, sort of as a distraction. He then launched it at the copy, looking like he intended it to hit its head. Instead of launching its own weapon, the copy swatted it away with the back of its hand, but that's what he wanted.

Wakka ran in and swung a punch from the side it had blocked with, missed utterly because he wanted to, and swung into a right roundhouse kick to the head. Now, since Wakka plays a sport that forces him to be an excellent jumper, swimmer, and kicker, this hurts, a lot. Almost needless to say, the copy died.

Link fought his copy man-to-man using his Master Sword, but eventually had to be revived by a fairy when his copy was still at low health. He continued using his Master Sword, using the occasional Spin attack and other random specials until he'd been reduced to relatively low health again.

Deciding that usage of the Master Sword was rather hazardous to his health, he pulled out the Biggoron sword and began stabbing with it like crazy. His copy couldn't jump onto the blade since it was a stab low to the ground and going up, and eventually using this strategy Link defeated his copy.

I'm leaving Maioko for last for no real reason, I just felt like it, but she was rather busy with her copy. None of her moves worked, and she just couldn't get a good grapple in. She noticed Acronos' strategy and decided that perhaps doing something unexpected would work. She ran at the tree, but instead of doing what Acronos did, she ripped it out of the ground and swung it like a pole, sending her copy flying.

When her copy reappeared, when noticed, it found itself squashed under said tree. The copy was spared no mercy, smacked around by the giant tree as if it were a rag doll and the tree a baseball bat. One final crushing smash ended its existence.

The bars on the door lifted and the lake and tree dispersed as well, revealing that they were only in another large room in the same blue style as the rest of the temple. Maioko dusted off her hands and laughed.

Maioko: "Well, that was a great workout!"

Tidus: "You used… the tree?"

Maioko: "Yep! I needed an edge."

Acronos: "You do realize you could have used magic, or perhaps stolen my knife?"

Maioko: "Yeah, but it wouldn't have been as fun! (Laughs)" Link shakes his head and they go through the door. He opens the chest to find an add-on for his hook shot allowing it double range.

Tidus: "Now the next segment is a bit difficult, so watch for the whirlpools." After crossing this crazy section, they were returned to the third floor of the central temple.

Acronos: "Link, give me that Long Shot." Link hands it to him and he goes off for a while. After a bit he returns with a bunch of skultula tokens. He then hands Link the weapon again and they all go over to the boss area, with Link taking Wakka, Acane taking Tidus and Yuna, and Acronos taking Maioko, since they were the only ones who could bridge the large gap. They entered the boss room.

Navi: "Link, be careful, this isn't normal water!"

Tidus: "Yeah, but I'll bet it conducts electricity just as well."

Acronos: "You'll see a freakish-looking core at the center of a watery tentacle, shoot it with your Long Shot to capture it and jump attack with the Biggoron sword when it's near."

They jumped to some central platforms, and soon found a watery tentacle looking at them. They jumped back onto the outside portion, but Link wasn't quick enough, a giant tentacle grabbing him and hoisting him into the air. He dropped the Master Sword in surprise as the thing flung him into the spike-encrusted wall, ouch.

Acronos dived into the water to retrieve the sword, against all common sense, and Maioko's yelling. Of course, if you dive into living water that is trying to kill you, chances are that it won't be pretty. Luckily Acronos is a great swimmer and eventually managed to get the sword, but was immediately flung out onto the wall, hard. When he opened his eyes, he noticed his shoulder was completely impaled. With a grunt of pain, he ripped it out, trying hard not to scream.

Stars flashed before his eyes as white-hot pain shot through his entire left arm. Using Curaga on it managed to stop the pain and close the wound a bit. He noticed Link busy shooting and slashing away at the core. To save some effort, he Triggered again, and the wound began closing up rapidly. He flew in at high speeds and used Vortex to destroy the core.

The core exploded like a drop of water, and all the water that it had been using went onto the ceiling and became one large drop that fell, ending the miserable existence of the water temple boss. Devil Acronos handed Link the Master Sword, holding it in mid-air with magic.

Devil: "Try not to loose a blade this important, it's not healthy, for the kid at least."

Link: "(Nods)"

Maioko: "Idiot! You could have gotten killed!"

Devil: "Hello? Part Devil, mostly immortal?"

Acane: "Nevertheless, it was still foolish, I'd have expected better judgment."

Devil: "He knows. Quite honestly, none of us are sure what happened there, one moment we were about to start shooting, the next we're diving. Don't look at me, Archangel, or Acronos, none of us was particularly fond of that sword anyway."

Maioko: "Still, you shouldn't act like an idiot so often, you'll get hurt."

Devil: "I did, ended up with a spike through my shoulder, but look, Devils heal quickly." He points to what was once a wound, but now doesn't even have a scar. After Link grabs the heart container, they take the blue light. In the Chamber of Sages they meet up with Ruto.

Ruto: "Hey guys, nice to see you again. I'm the Sage of Water, not much of a surprise, eh? Anyway Link, it really would have been nice to marry you, for both of us to understand love and share it, but I guess that's just not an option right now. I'll give you this Medallion as a symbol of our… friendship. Take it respectfully!"

That last part she barely manages to stammer out, seeming like she's on the verge of tears, but quickly shakes it off. Acronos' sixth sense picks up that she was repeating to herself that this is what's best; she couldn't be selfish, etc.

Acronos: "Link, remember what I told you to do when we last had to part with a close friend of yours?" Link nods and lightly hugs Ruto.

Link: "Don't worry, no matter what happens our hearts and strengths will always be connected." Her eyes widen a bit, and she nods slowly. The scene changes to white.

Ruto: "Don't worry, Zelda's alive. Oh and don't tell my father, would you?" They are transported to the top of the lake as it fills with water. The rest of the group is on the shore, happily resting from a long battle.

Sheik: "This Lake is filling with water again. Good job Link!" The group lands on the pedestal.

Sheik: "You defeated the evil monster and freed the Sage. Everything is returning to as it was. You really did it Link." He runs forward to check it out and slowly looks out, taking in the view. From behind him, Sheik looks at him, something akin to lust in those red eyes. Acronos notices this.

Acronos: "Hey Sheik?"

Sheik: "Yes?"

Acronos: "Yep, I was right. Your voice sounded a bit girly before, but now you don't just sound like you never hit puberty, you sound like you're not even a guy. And with that look…" He gets up in Sheik's face and examines the eyes.

Sheik: "Uhh… hey look, is that the owl flying over to talk?"

Acronos: "(Draws keyblade and turns) Where!?" Sheik jumps onto the tree, rather surprising since it's about five times anyone's height. Link looks around for a bit, and they hear someone dive into the lake and disappear.

Tidus: "Link, shoot at the sun from over here." He does so, and gets the Fire Arrows. They start to head back to shore where the rest of the group is waiting. Acronos decides to start up a conversation.

Acronos: "Hey, did anyone notice the look Sheik just gave Link?"

Maioko: "Yeah, something akin to lust…"

Acane: "Didn't know he swung that way."

Link: "Huh?"

Tidus: "Don't bother listening, you're not going to understand."

Link: "Okay. Hey Navi…"

Wakka: "I'm surprised, ya? Hey, didn't you do your fancy hormone counting thing, Acronos?"

Acronos: "Hmm, no I didn't. However, did anyone besides me notice that Sheik looked just a tad smaller overall, and that the body seemed a bit, umm, shall we say curved?"

Maioko: "Yep, you're right."

Tidus: "You know Sheik _did _just seem to have a cold."

Acronos: "Perhaps he switched to what people originally thought was him?"

Tidus: "(Whispered) Zelda?"

Acronos: "Yeah, they probably switch just for the Temple of Time and most likely the Shadow Temple next, a random stranger wouldn't be so concerned about Impa after all."

Tidus: "True, true."

Wakka: "Shadow Temple? Oh great, more copies, ya?"

Acronos: "Actually the entire temple is like a giant horror movie. It is like a tomb, has many zombies, carries all of the darkness of Hyrule in one place, etc."

Wakka: "Not my kind of place! I'm not too into horror movies."

Acronos: "I don't really have a choice. Oh yeah, only plan on going if you can stand blood, lots of it."

Maioko: "Uhh… Well I'll go if there aren't too many others going."

Acane: "Not exactly my kinda place either, but I'll go with what Maioko said."

Yuna: "Well, my magic would come in handy, I'll see when we get there."

Tidus: "It can't be that bad!"

Acronos: "We'll all go to the Bottom of the Well, those who can stand it will go to the temple, how about that?" Everyone agrees to that and they take the group and head back to the Temple of Time. There they find Sheik still guarding the pedestal of time as before.

Sheik: "You defeated the monsters and freed the sage. There are still two to go, one in the house of the dead, and the other in a goddess of the sand. If you want to return to the past, place the Master Sword in the Pedestal of time and you will return to your original time. There will come a time when you must return here quickly. The Prelude of Light is for that time."

He, (most likely she at this point) teaches Acronos and Link the piece, and while they're busy playing a bright ball of yellow light appears above them. Once finished Navi spouts something out.

Navi: "A prelude is a relatively short, independent instrumental composition, free in form and resembling an improvisation."

Tidus: "Thank you for that utterly pointless, and yet strangely informative piece of information."

Navi: "Any time!"

Sheik: "I must admit that the definition is quite applicable. Light is free in form, and we are currently improvising this entire plot of ours. Also a prelude is usually before the actual song, so it would make sense being that the Temple of Time is the first temple you encounter."

Acronos: "You're more poetic too, hmm…"

Sheik: "Umm, adieu!" The Deku Nut makes a blinding flash of golden light this time around.

Tidus: "And so it begins. Return us to the past, Link!"

He pulls out his Master Sword respectfully and impales it into the pedestal. After a momentary blue light, they are returned to their original time as young Link hops off the sword he had just been gripping.

Tidus: "(Blinks several times) Whoa that is a really weird feeling."

Acronos: "Hey, I'm my normal age, thank God! Okay, I am a bit weaker than before, but still, I prefer my normal self any day!"

Acane: "I don't know, I was starting to like the older you."

Acronos: "Uhh…"

Maioko: "Hmm, I'm undecided, and cool it Acane, you know his brain stops."

Acronos: "No more flirting, thank goodness! Hey wait, I recognized it? Oh boy, I travel with an interesting group of people. Okay guys; let's take care of a few things now, and then we'll head to Kakariko village for the Lens of Truth. The places we're heading aren't too nice, so consider the place we're going to visit only a small sample to what we're going to see in the shadow temple."

He and Tidus lead everyone to collecting a few more skultula tokens and heart pieces, and then go to Kakariko, play the Song of Storms to speed up the windmill, and headed down the well. They found themselves in a brown room, the essence of death reeking off the place. After killing a big skultula, they found a dead end.

Acane: "What?! After all that? What a load of-" Acronos puts his hand _through _the wall at the end.

Tidus: "Did we forget to mention the illusions? 'Cause there are a lot of them." They step through the illusionary wall and into an area mostly flooded.

Acronos: "Now when we say follow us, we mean follow directly behind."

Tidus: "Yeah, there are some illusionary floors too."

Acronos and Tidus led them to a spout that was flooding the entire place, and it had the symbol of the royal family of Hyrule. Acronos pulls out his violin while Link takes his ocarina. They play Zelda's lullaby, which stops the water. Acronos and Tidus again lead, this time back to where they'd come from.

There was a large open area that was now not filled with water. After Acronos blew up another crawl space, they headed through and it led to a dark room made totally of soil. In a circle near the middle were a bunch of white hands with red fingers.

Link: "What?"

Tidus: "Sigh, who wants to be bait?" Before he'd even finished, Acronos went over and got caught by a hand. There was an eruption of soil and a white thing that looked like a block, spikes for hands, and a huge neck. Acronos' keyblade blazed with white light and he cut the hand in two, freeing himself.

The thing had a really long neck so most couldn't hit it due to the way it held its head up. Unfortunately for it, Acronos isn't most people, so he bounced off its chest and downward slashed the head. This didn't kill it, so they had to wait for it to get close and lower its head to bite. When it did so, they all hacked away at it. After a few cuts, it turned and did its strange crawling walk away, and the dirt exploded outward as it tunneled under again.

Acane: "(Shakes head) How can it stand doing that? (Shudders) I have _nightmares_ about that!"

Maioko: "So I have trouble with air, you have trouble with earth, interesting..."

Acronos: "ULTIMA!" He blasted the entire area as best he could, causing it to tunnel up and start moving towards them. When it came close they slashed away at it. After a few times doing this, it died and a treasure chest appeared. Link opened it and pulled out a purple magnifying glass with a red and blue lens.

Tidus: "The lens of truth, able to see through any illusion, but costs magical energy."

Acronos: "I want to try something. (Grabs lens) Someone lie to me."

Tidus: "Hmm, the name of my older copy's sword was the Sisterhood. Brotherhood"

Acronos: "Actually it's the Brotherhood, I heard you think it."

Maioko: "What, you can read minds with that? Crap! I just hope my annoying voice doesn't come in… _I'm back, miss me? _No! "

Acronos: "(Gives Link the Lens) Ugh, mind reading hurts my head."

Tidus: "Now we've got to grab the skultula tokens around here." After a while, and being sickened by the blood and freaky area, they managed to leave through the Prelude of Light.

Tidus: "I hate that place. I hate the temple, I just don't like the entire thing!"

Acronos: "Alrighty then, now we determine who goes and who doesn't."

Wakka: "I'd rather not go."

Lulu: "Blood, gore, pain, suffering, darkness? I'm going!"

Selphie: "No way, I am _not _going!"

Yuna: "Umm..."

Auron: "Consider me in."

Tifa: "Seen worse."

Kairi: "Uhh..."

Acane: "I'll only go if I absolutely have to."

Maioko: "I'm not too happy about the idea, buy I'll go I guess."

Tidus: "Hmm…How about you guys go to that temple and we'll take the spirit one. Link will go with us, you head to the shadow temple."

Acane: "Spirit? Now that's a different story!"

Wakka: "I'll go."

Yuna: "Great!"

Link: "Will you need my bow?"

Acronos: "Hmm, no, I've got my darts."

Maioko: "So let's see here, Spirit: Acane, Tidus, Link, Yuna, Irvine, Selphie, Wakka, and Kairi. Shadow: Auron, Acronos, Tifa, Lulu, and me. That about right?"

Group: "Yeah." After a quick farewell they headed on their way, Acronos leaving the lens with Link. He led his group to Kakariko village. An invisible monster ravaged the place. After it sent Sheik flying, Acronos stood at ready, waiting for its attack. As it came closer, his keyblade shone more and more fiercely. Readying himself, he focused his mind's eye...

Acronos: "DIE!" A burst of darts held it off from moving, a blast to the face made it fall and reveal itself, and Acronos began some attacks of his own. It regained composure and flew off. He watched it fly off with a look of distaste. He went over to 'Sheik'.

Acronos: "You shouldn't face something that dangerous like that, Zelda."

Sheik: "(Slightly delirious) Don't worry father, I am not injured."

Acronos: "Learn from the mistake though."

Sheik: "Yes... What hit me? Oh!"

Maioko: "Link isn't here, just us, don't worry."

Sheik: "Well, still..."

Acronos: "Mind teaching me the Nocturne of Shadow?"

Sheik: "But..."

Acronos: "Keyblade Master, I have the ability to go wherever and do whatever."

Sheik: "Well, this song will draw you into the deepest darkness that absorbs even light."

She played a song that Acronos played as well. Once she took the route of the Deku Nut Acronos transported them where they needed to go.

Acronos: "From here on in things get disturbing and hectic. Prepare yourselves." They went into a room with a ton of torches surrounding a short pillar.

Maioko: "Great, just great. How do we light all these blasted torches?"

Lulu: "Leave that to me." With a flick of her wrist they all ignited.

Lulu: "They were recently lit, I just had to call back the flame, a simple task requiring little magical energy."

Auron: "Let's move." They stepped through into the dark temple, but found themselves faced with a rather large gap between them and the next stage of the temple.

Acronos: "I have to fly everyone over, don't I?"

Lulu: "Not really." She tosses Auron and Tifa over with magic and levitates over.

Lulu: "Just Maioko."

Maioko: "Hah, I don't need the help this time, I can run across the wall! (Starts to do that)"

Acronos: "Wait, you're afraid of, (She screams and he lunges full tilt to catch her and send them both to the other side), all heights."

Maioko: "(sheepishly) Yeah, I forgot that I'm not good over bottomless pits, sorry."

Lulu, Auron, and Tifa shook their heads and Acronos began leading. He led them to another of the creatures from the well, which was rather easy to kill since they were older, and pulled out a pair of boots that allowed flotation. He tossed them to Maioko and leads them back where they came, a bird statue surrounded by torches, a huge gap, and a door on the other side of the gap.

Maioko: "You expect me to _run over _that gap?!"

Lulu: "I can toss you over?"

Maioko: "Uhh, I'll run."

Acronos, due to not having the Lens of truth, was forced to prod the tops of the torches to determine which was the real one, mark it for a moment, and turn the statue towards it. The door on the other side of the gap opened. Maioko aimed herself, closed her eyes, and sprinted across. Lulu chucked everyone else over.

They headed on their not too merry way, and after a hallway, ended up in a room apparently with three walls that could be blown up. Acronos blasted all three, finding only one to be real.

Maioko: "Question: were those walls made of _skulls_?"

Auron: "Hmm, yes, I'd say these are skulls. Didn't we see a bunch of these walls in the well and a bit further back in the temple?"

Acronos: "Yeah, they're pretty common in this temple."

Maioko: "Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick..."

Tifa: "Heights, death-"

Acronos: "Guillotines, living mouths, invisible rotating scythes of death, invisible monsters, ghost ships on a lake of mist, etc…"

Tifa: "This is basically Hell for you, isn't it?"

Maioko: "... Yes..."

Acronos: "(Concerned) I'll take you out then..."

Maioko: "No, it's better if I get stronger."

Auron: "Good. Acronos, where to?"

Acronos: "Well, this room splits into three. If memory serves that one leads to the compass that goes with this map, that one leads to a small key, and that one's locked."

Tifa: "Well, unlock the door with your keyblade."

Maioko: "No… The long way. Please." Seeing the determination to get stronger in her eyes, Acronos takes them to the door with the compass. Inside are two mummies. Acronos pulls out his violin and busts out the Sun's Song to freeze them, and Lulu turns them into a conflagration, (burns them crispy).

Acronos pulls the compass out of a chest that appeared from that and they head into the other unlocked room. Inside were two grim reapers swinging in a circle, with scythes as big as most of the room.

Acronos: "We collect the silver rupees."

Maioko: "To Hell with the sane way!"

With a running punch to the grim reapers, she breaks the machine that kept them moving. Calmly grabbing the rupees, she opens a door by collecting them all and grabs a key. They return to the locked door, open it, and find themselves in a hallway full of guillotines. They run past them, but get ambushed by a big skultula.

Easily dealt with, they end up in a large room, mainly consisting of several platforms with guillotines, all suspended over a bottomless pit. Maioko couldn't help herself, she whimpered and clutched the nearest object, namely Acronos. His concern tripled.

Acronos: "(Kindly) Mind lending me the Hover Boots for a minute? Close your eyes. (To Lulu) Float her to that large platform over there. (To Maioko) When you stop feeling ground beneath you, keep your eyes shut until you feel ground beneath you, okay? (To everyone) Give me a minute to grab something." He ran across the platforms and reached a room that seemed to have nothing leading to it. Inside he grabbed a skultula token and ran back out. With Maioko, things weren't as easy...

Tifa: "I wonder, what could have made her _this _afraid? Maioko is a tough person, this is the first thing I've seen get to her."

Auron: "I don't understand the fear of heights at all, but I must admit that even though I am trying my best not to care, this temple is rather, how to put it, freaky?"

Maioko was being floated over the gap, and she had her eyes firmly closed like Acronos had asked her, and like every instinct was screaming at her.

Maioko: "This is pathetic. I can't even fend for myself! I _whimpered _for God's sake! I've got to face this fear before it devours me and makes me a laughing stock! Now gently ease your eyes open... "

Nope, I am definitely not letting anything go her way, am I? With her eyes open, for one agonizing moment, she was trapped in utter dark and silence. There was absolutely nobody around. She looked down into the abyss and could have sworn she saw demonic hands reaching up for her. The heartless! She desperately thought.

They're coming for my heart like everyone else's! I had to stay in a tree to escape them on my world for a bit while I was tired, and they made that awful dark pool, an abyss of absolute nothingness. Hell is reaching for me! Flashes of every bad scene she'd had with heights, her mind's images of falls, drops off cliffs, barely alive, buildings that had been bombed with her family on top, barely living.

Seeing a plane spiral into a flaming death with her cousin on it, the cousin she'd looked up to, the perfect person, the best fighter, a boyfriend to love her, super smart, everything she wasn't... (According to her anyway) It would be safe to say that whenever she ended up high in the air, something went wrong.

Horribly wrong. No, if Acronos ever flies me again, he'll fall! He'll fall, all my fault, all of this... She landed and slouched onto the ground, muttering incoherently about it all being her fault.

Lulu: "She opened her eyes, didn't she? Great..." Acronos rushed over to where they were and quickly guided them over.

Acronos: "Maioko? Maioko! C'mon, wake up! Curaga!"

Her eyes seemed hollow; she'd retreated into herself. Acronos sighed and tossed her onto his left shoulder rather effortlessly. He instructed the others on what to do. After a room and a small key, they reached yet another room.

Tifa: "Just unlock the door up there." Acronos nods, does so, and wall-jumps up there. Momentarily pausing, he called a token from the nearby room. They entered the door to find a bunch of fans. Lulu simply stopped the winds and they went on their unhappy way. Finished with that, they found themselves in a room with a giant boat on a lake of mist.

Auron: "I suppose we ride that. Is it stable?"

Acronos: "It collapses at the end of the ride. Now, could you move that block over there?" After pushing the block to the point requested, climbing it and the ladder above, (with much difficulty for Acronos), they jumped on board the ship. Acronos called a nearby token and pulled out his violin over the symbol of the royal family.

Acronos: "Hmm, hold on... I might have a song to help Maioko out." He gently placed her down and readied his violin.

Acronos: "Now how was that translated? Ah, yeah, here goes the Song of Healing." He played a short but soothing melody. Everyone slowly felt his or her worries and fears slipping away. The light returned to Maioko's eyes and she seemed to wake up. Everyone's worries dispersed... All except Acronos'.

His worries were all about his friends, and he felt that those worries were not only well founded, but useful. He held onto his worries and fears as if his friends would slip away if he didn't. In the dank aura of fear of the temple, he remembered loosing his world, and for an instant believed that his friends would always fall to the same fate, unless he was always there to stop it.

This fear he let slip though, since he knew that it would weigh him down in combat. The song finished, he began playing Zelda's lullaby.

Maioko: "What? Where am I? This wood, it feels worn... It's cold, but there were people on it once. People... Even here I'm not alone? Why am I moving? What's going on? Where, what?"

Auron: "You're awake again."

Maioko: "I fell asleep?"

Tifa: "To be precise, your fear of heights made you stop thinking due to terror. You kept muttering something about it all being your fault."

Lulu: "Acronos had to carry you here, and woke you up with a strange song."

Auron: "Hey, when does this ship collapse?"

Acronos: "... We fight two skeleton warriors, and the ship will stop moving before it falls. When you see a ledge that looks to be a place to land, be prepared to jump."

Right on cue the two skeletons dropped from out of thin air. Tifa smashed her fist into one's skull, and Lulu finished it of by blasting it off the ship. Auron slashed the other one, but it managed to put up its shield in time. Unfortunately for it, this pushed it over to Acronos.

Since it had its back to him, his keyblade blazed with white light and he ripped through its spine, killing it in one slash. He looked out past the ship and waited for their stop.

Maioko: "(Gets up) Sorry I couldn't help."

Tifa: "Don't worry about it."

Lulu: "Just don't look down."

Acronos: "This is our stop." With that he hoisted Maioko onto his shoulder, making sure she was facing the ceiling, and used the Hover Boots to land them on the ledge.

Maioko: "(Whacks him) What was that about?!"

Lulu: "(Floating over) I believe he was attempting to keep you from noticing the large gap of nothingness you just crossed, and also prevent you from looking downward." She notices where they'd just floated over, but her eye only twitches as she manages to keep her composure.

Acronos: "Long way or short way?"

Maioko: "Long way."

Auron: "More training I suppose." After a few brief scuffles with some monsters and getting another token, they ended up in a room with the walls closing in on them. Actually it was two wooden, spiked walls closing in.

Lulu: "Now this is just weak." With a flick of her wrist, the walls burnt to cinders. Acronos grabbed the boss key from the chest and they went back to where they had landed.

Tifa: "Now what?"

Acronos: "We test my dart throwing prowess."

He launched an energy-enhanced dart at the base of a statue, detonating the bomb flowers at its base and causing it to fall and consequently create a bridge. They went over, opened the door, and found themselves in a large, dark room. Apparently the only land was their current platform and the one in front of the door.

Lulu: "That's a bit far to levitate all of us at once..." With a little energy manipulation, Acronos showed there were invisible platforms on the way there and marked off each one.

Tifa: "That will do."

Jumping from one to another got them to the other side, where they opened the boss door and found themselves in a small circular room with a hole in the middle. Without even so much as a slight notice, Acronos tossed Maioko onto his shoulder and jumped down. Every time someone landed, they bounced. Acronos placed Maioko down again.

Maioko: "Hey, is it just me or does this, (taps foot on floor), sound like a drum?"

With that a four note beat with the first being harder than the other three began being tapped out by giant hands. Acronos placed the flat of the blade on his shoulder and pulled out several darts in his other hand. They all turned to see two large, purple hands, and behind, (but not connected to) them was a purple creature that was only an upper body and one big red eye, seemingly inside a flower.

The beat continued at a quick pace while the upper body became invisible. It started floating around them, still hitting out the beat. Acronos jumped and spun, flinging his darts into the hands, and then charging one with energy and hurtling it at where he believed the center was. His aim was right on, as the thing became visible again and dropped, stunned.

Acronos' keyblade blazed to life and everyone lunged in to slash the thing's eye into oblivion. It started wildly beating the floor, but slowed down and dissolved. Acronos grabbed the heart container for later and they headed into the blue light. Impa rose from the purple pedestal.

Impa: "Wait, why are you here instead of Link?"

Acronos: "Most of my group didn't like this temple, and Link was needed more for the Spirit temple, so we solved this one."

Impa: "Well alright. I don't really approve, but give Link this Medallion anyway." Instead of the usual flashy Medallion scene, she just tosses it to him like a plate. As the scene changed to white, she added.

Impa: "Oh, and tell Link that the princess is alive as well." They appeared outside the temple.

Maioko: "I neverwant to go through _that_ again. I don't even want it _mentioned_, got that?"

Acronos: "Yes ma'am!"

Auron: "Well, now what."

Acronos: "How did it go again, oh yeah!" He played a strangely dark sounding song and they were transported into a desert.

Maioko: "Ah, now this is a much better change of scenery! Warmth, light, people..."

Tifa: "Are our friends still in there?"

Acronos: "Hmm, I'd say they've just begun the temple."

Lulu: "(Raised eyebrow) How could they have just started if we just finished?"

Acronos: "(Shrugs)"

Maioko: "How do you know all this?"

Acronos: "Well, half of it is my enhanced sixth sense, the other is this strange flashback ability I've just noticed."

Tifa: " 'Flashback ability'? What the Hell are you talking about?"

Acronos: "Well, you know how my time aura has been capable of moving things through time up until now? Well, I've found that I can toss myself around like that, but only an image really, sort of like those cheesy TV flashback things."

Begin the flashback! (Echoes multiple times) Echo! (Echoes) Cool... Oh yeah, take note that everyone is watching this through a portal, and are allowed to comment.

Tidus: "Alrighty then, to the desert!" They found themselves facing a broken bridge, the only one between them and their goal.

Acane: "I'd hate to see Maioko's reaction to this cliff!" (Maioko: "Grr… Talk behind my back will you?")

Kairi: "Now we are presented with the question of how to get across."

Link: "My horse can jump the gap, I'm almost certain of it."

Tidus: "So can the Long Shot. I'll take that one and transport one other person with me for each ride."

Link: "Hmm, two more people can ride with me."

Acane: "I'll jump." She does so, misses the ledge entirely, pulls out a sword, and drives it into the canyon wall, stops, and runs back up. Everyone stares.

Irvine: "You like to show off, don't you?"

Tidus: "Okay, I'll take Yuna and then Wakka over, you take the others."

This happens without any problems and they head over into a fortress. After some time spent on freeing the carpenters in there, one woman jumped in, congratulated them on their thieving skills, and gave them a pass to let them move around freely through the area. They then headed into the Haunted Wasteland and after navigating an area, were forced to follow a ghost that only Link could see with the Lens.

They arrived to a giant woman made of some sort of sandstone, and they went inside the temple. After ascending some stairs, they saw two paths: a tiny crawl space, and a giant gray block. Everyone pushed against the block, but to no avail.

Yuna: "Sigh. We'll have to find a way back here while we're at our normal ages." They went outside, and from an arch in front, Sheik jumped down. (Tifa: "Wasn't she, err, he, err, whatever, just with us?" Acronos: "Yeah, but I think this is the actual Sheik, not Zelda in disguise.")

Sheik: "Hey guys! I got over my cold quickly, thanks to your buddy's... Where the keyblade kid?"

Tidus: "His name is Acronos, and he's at the Shadow Temple."

Sheik: "Actually, if my senses haven't gone on strike, he's done and currently watching us, from ahead in time?! Weird. Any hoot, you're gonna have to come back here as kids, umm, make that 'you have to come back when you're seven years younger'. Right, well, uhh, here's the Requiem of Spirit to return a child to the desert." He plays the song Acronos had played to get his group to the desert.

Navi: "A Requiem is a musical service or hymn in honor of the dead." (Maioko: "Then what's a Nocturne?" Lulu: "Indeed, we never asked." Acronos: "A Nocturne is a dreamy, pensive composition for the piano, usually associated with the night.")

Sheik: "Yeah, it really should have been the Rhapsody of Spirit, or something."

Link walked towards Sheik, but a sudden and strange sandstorm blocked his movement. He shrugged when Sheik simply wasn't there any further, and pulled out his ocarina and sent everyone to the Temple of Time. That includes Acronos and his group, as they fell out of the air.

Tifa: "Well, that was unexpected."

Tidus: "You finished the temple?"

Auron: "Yes we did. Acronos, give Link the Medallion." Both raised their eyebrows, but did as Auron asked. After this they headed to the temple by the song.

Auron: "It is..."

Lulu: "Very warm? I agree."

Acronos: "I hope the temple is cooler."

Maioko: "I don't know, I rather like the change."

Tidus: "Let's keep going."

Inside they saw a desert woman, dark skin, red hair in a ponytail, poofy pants, a top that left little to the imagination, the works. She noticed them and asked what they were doing here.

Link: "Looking for Sages."

Woman: "Sages? I don't know, I haven't ever met one and there are none around here."

Tidus: "Oh, then I guess we aren't doing anything."

Woman: "What great timing! You're small enough, could you go through this tiny hole and get me the silver gauntlets within? They won't fit a kid like you, so you can only give them to me. With them, I can sneak-"

Link: "(Smirk) _We _can sneak."

Woman: "I like you kid! We'll go deep into the temple and mess with Ganondorf. The name's Nabooru, by the way."

Irvine: "No honor among thieves, eh?"

Nabooru: "Hey! That guy may be our king by tradition, but I don't like him, he hurts people and even kills!"

Acronos: "You don't?"

Nabooru: "Nope. So you know, we don't steal more than is necessary."

Tifa: "You steal food and some money, just enough to live? You're not thieves, you're just people who don't like paying your tab!"

Nabooru: "Well, I suppose. We just need to live, and in case you didn't notice, a desert isn't exactly good for growing stuff."

Acronos: "Hmm, I'd like to try something. If this works, you guys, screw that, nobody will ever be hungry again!" He runs outside.

Nabooru: "What's he going to do?"

Kairi: "Nobody but he knows, but it will probably be spectacular. He tends not to interrupt unless absolutely important." They go outside and find a bunch of grass growing all over the desert sands and Acronos bouncing around.

Acronos: "Hot damn, it works! I am so good it hurts sometimes... Where'd that come from? Oh well, this still rocks; I can force plants to grow! With the power Saria gave me, I could end hunger in a place! YEAH!"

Nabooru: "Cool, we won't have to steal anymore. Forget messing with Ganondorf, just do that all over the desert and he won't have any power!"

Tidus: "Uhh, we should still mess with Ganon, just for the heck of it."

Nabooru: "True."

Acronos: "I just noticed this, I can't blow open the wall with Ultima, it's too thick."

Tidus: "ARGH!! The plot!?"

Acronos: "You're right. Very few of us can crawl through that, and I'll probably end up saving Nabooru. Hmm…"

Tifa: "Final Heaven!" The wall blew open. Everyone blinked a couple of times.

Nabooru: "Uhh, yeah... You guys get the gauntlets; I'll sneak into the other side, okay? Oh, and if you succeed I'll do something great for you." They shrugged and went in. They were faced with a small room with three exits, not counting where they'd come from.

Acronos: "Long way or short way?"

Link: "I already have more than enough experience."

Tidus: "(Sniffles) They grow up so fast..."

Acronos: "(Pats on back) There, there."

Maioko: "Short way, let's save some time with this. I'd like to know who this Sage of Spirit is."

Acane: "Probably some yoga person, you know, one of those freakily perfect people?"

Auron: "Let's go already." Acronos unlocked the door in front of them, after Tifa smashed through another wall. They were faced with a high wall.

Maioko: "Argh! Stupid fear of heights! Ugh, I'll just climb anyway!"

They made it up without incident, killed a lizard-warrior, blew open a wall, and went through the door. They entered a giant room, but there was little to do besides grab a dungeon map. The next room was a giant series of puzzles, with both doors barred.

Acronos shook his head, unsealed the door, got them through, unlocked the next door, got a quick token, and they entered into a middle-sized room with several pillars, and also several suits of armor on thrones.

Tidus: "What!? There aren't supposed to be this many!"

Link: "What's so bad about suits of armor?" He poked one with his sword to illustrate, but recoiled in shock when it got up.

Acronos: "All this and you _still _haven't learnt dungeon navigation rule number one: expect the unexpected."

It held a huge axe, but it was extremely slow. I mean _extremely _slow. Due to this, it was taken out in a matter of moments. Each other one was taken out individually as well. The door behind the thrones opened, leading to a hand outside that was suspended several hundred feet in the air.

Maioko: "Holy!" Wisely she turned away. There was a big chest on the hand and Link grabbed the Silver Gauntlets from within it. After hearing a shriek, he looked downward. Nabooru was being sucked into a dark magic vortex created by two witches on brooms.

She shouted to them, probably not knowing if they were there or not. She instructed them to save themselves. Acronos took no heed of this, took a few steps back, and did a running jump right off the hand. Everyone stared in shock, thinking he was trying to die. He Triggered in mid-flight and unleashed Devil Vortex, (the spinning attack I mentioned during the chapter when he first transformed) smacking one witch into the ground.

While they were distracted, Acronos grabbed her hand and began to attempt to pull her out. He didn't have much success, as she slipped out of his hands. He shook his head as the witches retreated into the temple.

The notes of the Prelude of Light echoed as they sent themselves into the future from the temple of time. When they reached the Spirit Temple again, Link pulled on his gauntlets and pushed the huge gray block out of the way. Again opting for the short route got them to a room with one suit of armor, better known as an Iron Knuckle. It was easily defeated, and they went to the room outside, the second hand.

Maioko: "Twice?"

Link pulled out the mirror shield from the chest and tested it out. Going back quite a bit, Acronos unlocked another door, got everyone up a shifting wall, through another locked door, through some obstacles, reflected sunlight into the snake woman room, had Link reflect it onto her face, breaking it, got everybody across the gap, unlocked yet another door, and led them through it.

This led to a larger Iron Knuckle, which after a beating turned out to be Nabooru who had been brainwashed. The two witches who'd taken her used their magic to make her disappear and then escaped.

Acronos: "Hey, did you guys notice something? Every single Sage we've met appears to have suddenly gone from Hyrule to the Chamber of Sages, when for us it requires them to call us."

Maioko: "A bit unfair, but why bring it up?"

Tidus: "Hey, now that I think about it, you're right. They go from impossible situations to the Chamber."

Acronos: "Take Darunia for example. He tried to face that dragon without the overly-large hammer we obtained."

Navi: "Yeah, without the hammer you wouldn't have been able to harm it!"

Tidus: "Darunia was a strong man, his fists were probably enough."

Acronos: "If so, why is that dragon famous for eating Gorons, each possessing similar strength? If he managed to hurt it, why didn't we see him or a sign of a struggle? My conclusion: the Sages die to become Sages."

Link: "You mean Saria... Darunia, Ruto, Impa... All of them are..."

Acronos: "Easy there! Loosing their mortal bodies makes them immortal! Just think of it as them finding eternal life. Hey, remember that you can talk with Saria even now!"

Link: "Right. So... What now?"

Tidus: "We kick old hag butt!" They rushed in, climbed up a pillar, and found themselves in a square arena with other smaller arenas on the sides. The witches appeared, one fire, the other ice, and prepared to attack.

Navi: "Bounce their attacks back at them!"

Link: "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Tidus: "Opposite elements, beams of energy, reflective shield, figure it out and block!" Link put up his shield and sent the beam of ice energy awry. He looked at his shield and smiled. After a few blasts of their own magic the two combined. They went from old as dirt with green skin, to tall, green, and young?!

Acane: "What in the blue blazing Hell!?"

Ifrit: "Actually Hell's fires are multiple, good furnace of oblivion! How'd she get young and why'd she wink at us?"

Navi: "Umm, same strategy?" This time the shield charged the blasts away and fired after three of the same. Thanks to teamwork, she went down easily, separated, bickered, and swore to haunt them.

Acronos: "Haunt a friend of mine named Mal, would you?" Elsewhere, Mal sneezed. In the chamber of Sages, Nabooru greeted them and tossed them the medallion. As it faded to white she offered her final statement.

Nabooru: "If only I knew you two would grow into such handsome swordsmen. I would have kept my promise from back then." (Arch: "Barely concealed flirting?" Devil: "Yep.") Rauru told them all the Sages were gathered and that they needed to head to the temple of time. Landing outside the spirit temple, Link took out his ocarina.

Tidus: "Hold on there, we've got some stuff to do first." After collecting every single heart piece and token, (Acane: "Damn the developers for this much stuff!" Acronos: "Now Acane, that isn't polite. I personally liked the challenge given." Maioko: "Yeah, but I don't like how my feet are attempting to slaughter me now." Link: "Hah! I've got a horse!" Auron & Tifa: "Sigh."), they headed over to the temple. 'Sheik' greeted them, and told them about the Triforce and its ability to split.

Sheik: "When Ganondorf acquired the Triforce, it split and he only got the Triforce of Power. The one with the Triforce of courage... Is you, Link!"

Acronos: "Heh. I suppose the only one left that we've known since seven years ago is Zelda. So that must mean she has the last portion, the wisdom Triforce. You do have it, right?"

Sheik: "I'm surprised you saw through my disguise."

Raising her hand, the Triforce mark appears on the back of her left, with the lower left triangle glowing brighter. Zelda appears, in a dress and your standard princess' garb. She explains a little more about the legend, and gives Link the light arrows. The Temple shakes, and Zelda is imprisoned in a pink crystal. Ganon's voice echoes and he taunts them all.

After a brief pause of contemplation, he imprisons Acronos as well. Not one to take this lightly, he smashes against the crystal with berserk force, and finally, using the connection the crystal had with Ganon, sends a thousand dimensions of pain and suffering to him. The crystal changes to a deep crimson.

Acronos: "Better." He then places his keyblade into a portion, twists, and opens the crystal like a door. It shatters like glass. Another imprisons all his friends, everyone in a crystal is stunned, and Link and Acronos are sent flying into a wall.

Ganon's voice: "If you want them, you should come to my tower! (Maniacal laughter)" Once they came to...

Acronos: "Damn him! I really wasn't expecting him to fight _that_ dirty. Let's go, now!" They rushed into the area, and the Sages made a bridge to the floating fortress. While Link taps it to make sure it's solid, Acronos had already started a jump when it was being created.

Acronos: "C'mon, move it!"

Navi: "You really are devoted to your friends, aren't you?"

Acronos: "I try, now let's go before Ganon finds a way to entertain himself!" Once inside they found a barrier blocking further progress.

Acronos: "... The Shadow barrier only, there's something you need in there. We go outside then, grab a magical enhancement, and get the hell up this tower!"

The Shadow barrier took only a little time and Link got the golden gauntlets there. After blasting the barrier source with a light arrow, they were transported out. The energy connection to the barrier weakened and died. The two went outside to a freaking huge pillar.

Link ripped it out and threw it behind him. Acronos' expression didn't even change, and they went into the Great Fairy Fountain. Link played Zelda's lullaby and out came the same scary Great Fairy from seven years ago.

Fairy: "It's you again! It's been so long, and I'm so tired of waiting..." Upon seeing Acronos' expression of utter rage instead of the usual brain stop, the Devil energies rising to the surface, and the keyblade's barrier leave, the computer took matters into its own hands.

Computer: "Let me handle this. (The android it had taken the form of appears) Give it a rest already. Not only doesn't he want you, but he's taken too."

Fairy: "Aww, but he's hot!"

Computer: "(Raises fully charged cannon-arm) And so is my gun! Get the point yet?"

Fairy: "Alright! Don't blow a circuit board. Okay hero, you'll need this defense increase, so here it is." They leave and begin rushing towards Ganon's Castle.

Navi: "Why did you handle it?"

Computer: "His current solution was to mercilessly slaughter her for daring to slow him down in his quest to aid his friends. Well, actually his logic would have probably taken over in mid-attack, so she'd probably just get spooked into passing out."

Navi was a bit surprised, but they continued. Acronos broke the barrier with his keyblade's ability, and they went up the tower. It honestly didn't take that long, since none but Iron Knuckles could stand in front of Acronos for more than a few seconds, (It was five seconds for one of them, and two for the skeleton warriors).

After much running, they reached the top of the tower. The room was square, the windows taking up the whole large walls, each stained glass, and giving off the general feeling of space. There they found Ganon playing the organ rather well, and everyone imprisoned above.

The Triforce parts resonated with power, restoring energy. After a few moments of taunting, Ganon turned to them. Acronos looked up, noticed the keyhole, quickly did his usual sealing routine, and turned to Ganon.

Ganon: "I believe you expect me to attempt to play tennis with you? No such luck. I _will _stick with energy though. Taste true power!"

He unleashed a shock wave through the floor. Both easily dodged it and ran at him, blades raised. Ganon dodged by moving to the side so fast he left an after-image. Acronos jumped and spun with his blade out, but was blocked by Ganon's large sword. The two slashed at each other, but Ganon was faster and stronger, maintaining an advantage for the entire battle.

Link stepped in, unleashing a deadly spin attack, but to little avail. Ganon floated above it and pelted them all with small, rapid energy bolts. Acronos sent each flying back at Ganon, one hit him, Link blasted him with a light arrow, and the two slashed a few times at him, only to be sent back by Ganon's spin-slash.

Using the full strength of his Triforce, he sent dark energy through the entire room. Acronos' block and Link's shield simply did not hold out and they were flung into a corner. While recuperating, Acronos thought up a plan of attack.

Acronos: "(Whispering) Link, this battle will have to be fought in tandem. He's weak to the light arrows, and his weakest energy shots can be reflected. I'll either fight him close to distract him, or send the shots back. You look for an opening."

Link nodded and they both stood up. Since Ganon was nearby, Acronos launched at him in a fury. He slashed in such a frenzy that with the huge sword, all Ganon could do was block. As he spotted Acronos tiring and saw an opening, a light arrow firmly lodged itself in his back. A Biggoron sword and a keyblade in rapid succession followed this. Ganon floated up again and unleashed two entire-room waves.

Link: "Oww that hurt. He'll probably increase the amount of waves with each arrow, so we need to take him down quickly."

Acronos: "Each of these waves tires him. How about this? You put every ounce of your magic power into one light arrow, I'll give you the opening you need, and then I'll hit him with Ars Arcanum at full strength. If he lives, I still have enough magic to heal us and launch a few more specials. I also have an ether you might need."

Nodding, Link began charging the arrow, and it began to shine almost too brightly for the eyes to look at, no wait, it was now too bright for Link to open his eyes and aim.

Navi: "It's really hard for me to get close enough to target for you. This is your only shot."

Meanwhile Acronos had put all his strength at once into a slash to break Ganon's big sword into pieces. For a moment Acronos had to recuperate his energy, and the time for Ganon to grab his twin swords was time enough. To remedy the blade count Acronos drew his knife and the two fought like mad. Link aimed where he heard the explosions coming from, guided on by Navi who could at least see and give directions, (not as good as the perfect sixth sense fairy targeting gives, but enough).

After about two minutes of crazy slashing, Acronos' keyblade was sent soaring, along with one of Ganon's scimitars. The duel was now in his favor since his blade was quicker. With a lucky cut, Ganon's second scimitar went flying. Acronos smirked, called his keyblade, and made to strike.

Instead of actually going for it, he jumped to the side, allowing Link and Navi to blast Ganon with the supercharged light arrow. The sheer force of it flung Link into the wall behind him, and impaled Ganon into a wall. Acronos raised his weapons. Both his keyblade and knife shone with the orange light of the technique, extended and expanded, and the manna energy flowed.

Acronos: "Ars Arcanum!" After the attack's massive finish, everything was engulfed in smoke. When the dust cleared partially Acronos stood there, barely.

Acronos: "Did we get him?"

The dust finally cleared fully, revealing Ganon still standing there, looking basically unharmed except for his tattered cape.

Navi: "No! That last combo should have finished him off!"

Ganon: "... I commend you, the two heroes have progressed, but you could never weaken my heart to giving up... What?!" He looked down and saw a deep and obviously fatal gash in his stomach.

Acronos: "Heh, I took the barrier off my keyblade long ago."

Ganon: "Ugh, the great king Ganondorf, beaten by these kids? (Coughs up blood) Link, Acronos...!"

With an almighty roar, his body shone with his final magic as the room slowly crumbled, becoming light... When it faded, they were on a barren rooftop, everything seeming brown, gray, or black. Ganon fell to his knees, and onto the floor, dead. From the sky the two crystals descended slowly and released the people within.

Zelda: "Ganondorf, what a pitiful man. Without a strong heart and mind he couldn't control the power of the gods and-" Link put two fingers to her lips to silence her.

Link: "It's enough, let him rest."

Zelda: "... Courage enough for kindness even to your enemies..."

Maioko: "Good job Acronos!" She hugs him.

Acane: "Knuckle-head, you overdid it again... Who cares, it was awesome!" Acronos now had two people hugging him.

Tidus: "A truly awesome performance my friend. You two were far superior to the so called 'king of evil', you didn't even Trigger!"

Lots of praise was then lavished on Acronos and Link. It was Tidus who noticed the tower still hadn't fallen, and Auron who noticed the heartless poking around Ganon's body.

Auron: "Hey, this world was unsealed before, right?"

Tifa: "Yeah."

Kairi: "Did something occur to you?"

Auron: "How come we haven't seen a single heartless up until now, save that shadow over there?"

Tidus: "Ganondorf was probably keeping them reserved for when he got the Triforce, he was the only one with sufficient power to control them."

Irvine: "Wait, you mean we just..."

Selphie: "Destroyed the only thing holding the heartless back?"

Group: "Uhh-oh..." A sudden explosion rocked their position.

Zelda: "What's going on?" Yuna was sent towards the edge of the area, and managed to grab some portion of it to prevent falling. As Tidus grabbed her and began to try and pull her up she looked downward.

Yuna: "There are heartless literally exploding out of this tower! Not many are capable of flight, and I don't envy them when the fall stops, but now what?"

Zelda: "These 'heartless' are quite literally blocking every passageway with their numbers!"

Acronos: "That means the only way down..."

Maioko: "Is directly down?"

Acronos & Maioko: "Where's Bahumat Zero when you need it?! Huh? You? Alright!"

Using what little magic Acronos had, and the whole summon gem, they called forth the almighty king of dragons in its ultimate form. It was as large as a building, its skin seemingly of steel plates, giant claws on five-fingered, two-thumbed hands, a face that pointed forward, had many teeth, a sort of natural crown, two horns pointing back from the head, two more triangular ones near the mouth and facing forward.

Spikes went down the back, there were six thin wings, talons on the feet, a thick tail that thinned at the end into a blade, spikes on every otherwise unprotected bone, a glowing, pulsing crimson orb where the heart was, deep within a cage and protected by plates.

A second gem/orb resided in the center of the forehead, and oddly enough, a keyblade that looked like a dragon clutching two blades by its hands and feet, the tail being the handle, and the dragon's head as the symbol. It picked up its summoners in one hand, and offered the other to the rest of the group.

Once they'd cautiously climbed on, it floated down to a calm landing. It turned to the fort with a sort of raised eyebrow, opened its mouth, and calmly blasted the structure into oblivion with a huge energy cannon. It then disappeared and Acronos and Maioko had to sit down.

Zelda: "(After the tower has finished falling) It's over, finally it's over."

Navi: "Link, I'm sorry I couldn't help you in the last fight."

Link: "You did fine Navi, I couldn't have landed my arrow without you."

Navi: "Well I suppose... (Fairy blush)" A sudden bang is heard. Link steps in front of Zelda.

Acronos: "Hmm, some of us should stick with Zelda."

Selphie: "I'm not the best fighter here, I'll stay."

Irvine: "Long range is my thing, I could help you even from here."

Lulu: "I concur."

Wakka: "Agreed."

Yuna: "I fourth that motion."

Tidus: "Consider me with you. Not like I'm gonna miss this."

Tifa: "Hmm, waiting and long range just aren't my things."

Maioko: "Ditto."

Acane: "Same here."

Acronos: "Kairi and Auron wanna flip to see who goes or just both go."

Auron: "Flip."

Kairi: "My support and attacks are mostly middle-range, but let's flip."

Acronos pulls out a standard coin, with Auron calling heads. It landed on tails. Those selected went in. After only a few steps a ring of fire surrounded the large area, blocking them from going back. Acronos and Link both felt themselves fully restored thanks to Yuna.

The banging came again, and from the pile of rubble, out flew Ganon. His eyes were totally yellow, insanity seemingly etched into every iota of his being. He raised his fists, one bearing the Triforce of Power, the other a heartless crest. Curling inward for a moment, he opened the floating ball he had been in with a roar, and blue light radiated from his body.

Dark energy drained from the environment and into him and he began a transformation. First the blue light from him transformed him into a giant pig demon, and the heartless energies went from there.

He was about three times as tall as any of them, legs thick as tree trunks with talons on the feet, arms just as thick with blades protruding from the elbows outward, a dragon's face, a basic chest and stuff, except covered in armor, long red dreadlocks that seemed capable of being used as weapons, a tail that was long, thick, spiked, and seemed weaker and blue at the end, and two large golden swords with spiked hand guards, with blades radiating dark energy and two shorter blades on the ends of the handles.

Overall a truly fearsome sight. Add in the brown-black sky with thunder and lightning, and this truly became a fearsome battle to the death. Thrashing violently with his swords out, he sent Acronos' keyblade and Link's Master Sword flying. Both were impaled into the ground near Zelda.

Navi: "No way he's holding me back again, this time we fight together!" Acronos called his keyblade to his hand with ease.

Link: "Lucky."

Acronos: "(Points to Link) Biggoron."

Link: "(Unsheathes said giant sword) True, true."

With a war cry they charged at Ganon. In a rage he began slashing madly at Link and Acronos. Both were forced to jump out of the way multiple times to avoid loss of limbs. The two blades impaled themselves into the ground as the two dodged one final time. To take advantage of this Acronos went after the tail.

Instead of Ganon just staying there like he expected, the tail swung at him, forcing Acronos to jump and land on it. He raised the blade and it came to life, igniting itself in white flames. He swung it down into the tail, injuring Ganon pretty nicely. With another round of thrashing he ripped the blades out of the ground and unleashed a dark explosion.

Though Acronos' light-elemental blade was strong against that type of magic, he was flung into a pile of rubble and it collapsed on him. Link ran in to try and get a few hits in, but Ganon charged his aura into a sword and sent an energy blade at him, forcing Link to jump away with his shield raised. In the meantime Tidus had charged up an attack of his own and jumped into the air to use it.

Tidus: "Solar Energy Rain!"

Since Ganon was almost completely darkness-elemental, this injured him even though it hit his back. As Tidus landed he shot forth another blade beam, only to have one of Maioko's long-range punches stop it. Both her and Tifa ran in as Link momentarily blinded Ganon with a light arrow to the face. They lifted him, jumped into the air, and flung him to the ground.

He roared in pain and did a powerful dark energy blast towards them, but they dodged. From the rubble that Acronos had been in a clawed hand emerged, followed by a minor explosion sufficient to throw all the stuff away from Devil Acronos.

Devil: "(With the time aura in full effect) Haste squared!"

Instead of allowing his keyblade to pulse with the usual dark strength of the Triggered form, Devil Acronos let the blade float just a bit out of his grasp and shine with white fire. He then proceeded to move so fast that all you could see was a slight black blur, and due to the environment that wasn't even really visible.

He slashed Ganon all around before he could even move to block. He thrashed around, trying to damage Acronos in any way, but failing miserably. Back with the group guarding Zelda.

Irvine: "Can I borrow some holy energy Yuna? (She gives him some) Thanks." He then fired a holy blast at Ganon, doing enough damage to force him to the ground. The firewall dissipated momentarily.

Zelda: "Link, get the Master Sword now while you still can!" Everyone runs over, and Acronos' Trigger strength runs out. Link pulls the Master Sword from the ground.

Acronos: "Okay, here's a bit of strategy. Ganon's weak points are his face and tip of tail, and he's otherwise very armored. Link and I are the only ones who can damage him with our weapons, the Master Sword and a similar weapon, the Triforce Emblem. He _can _be damaged by anything holy though, magic, laced attacks, etc. Just hit him when you have the chance."

With that they left to face Ganon again, and the firewall came up as he began to get up. Not about to be nice, Acane Angel Triggered and impaled him in the head. He roared in pain, now fully up. Raising his head up for a moment, he unleashed black flames on everyone remotely near. Of course, where there's lots of fire, there's Ifrit.

Ifrit: "(From within the flames) Nice! You might want to add a bit more hatred in there though, it isn't perfect."

A small fireball hit him. Ifrit nodded in satisfaction as if he were grading a test. Ganon nodded like a student... And continued to unleash dark powers at them. Acronos ran at him, probably attempting to slide under his legs and cut the tail, but Ganon did a horizontal slash that Acronos was forced to block.

His blade erupted into molten white and it seemed to solidify completely for a moment, long enough for him to fling the sword away. What he wasn't counting on was Ganon spinning around and hitting him in the back with the sharp back of the sword and his tail. As Ganon watched the results of his handiwork, (Acronos being flung away and getting up with a pained groan), Link snuck around to slash at his tail, only to be met with a dark explosion.

When Ganon raised himself to gloat, he was assaulted by holy magic and attacks. After he shook it off he was met with a keyblade to the head and a Master Sword to the tail. Acronos momentarily turned to everyone and nodded quickly. When he landed he executed the last two moves of Ars Arcanum, one lower slash to send him above Ganon, and as he infused his blade with holy essence, everyone did the same.

A collective shout of "Holy!" rang out and Ganon was again forced to the floor. This time Zelda blasted him with some of her energy, enough to keep him in place. Link began to walk towards Ganon's face as he was instructed to deliver the final blow.

Acane: "Move! What are you waiting for, a written invitation?"

Before Acronos could say that that wasn't nice, Link ran over and drew his blade, which shone with blue light. He had the perfect move in mind, (keep in mind that he's a lefty) and began.

A slash from the upper left to lower right, upper right to lower left, finished up with a stab to Ganon's face. Link waited a moment and put his foot on Ganon's face and ripped his blade out. Ganon began thrashing insanely the storm's lightning increasing.

Zelda: "Six Sages... Now!" She summoned her own powers as the Seventh Sage. From nowhere and everywhere at once they heard Rauru's voice.

Rauru: "Ancient creators of Hyrule! Let us combine powers and send the incarnation of evil into the void of the Evil Realm!" (Devil: "He uses the word 'evil' a lot, doesn't he?" Arch: "Quiet, you!")

Everyone saw it happen, (more like sensed it) each of the Sages assuming a stance, becoming a ball of light, zipping around and combining to make a vortex of white. Though nobody could look around and tell where they actually were, they saw Ganon in his human form floating in a total void of nothing but white.

Ganondorf: "CURSE YOU... ZELDA! CURSE YOU... SAGES! MOST OF ALL CURSE YOU LINK AND ACRONOS! When this seal breaks, and it will, I will return and _EXTERMINATE YOUR DESCENDANTS!!!_ I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!!" As everybody regained sight and the regular abilities of being physically there...

Acronos: "Another life-long, or in this case eternity-long, grudge. Sigh, I seem to be racking them up, aren't I?" Then they noticed their surroundings. They were in the sky, literally in the sky, as in no ground anywhere in sight. Acronos felt a rather familiar vice-grip to his neck.

Maioko: "AHH!! WE'RE GONNA FALL AND **_DIE!!!_**"

Zelda: "Oh, I'm sorry, I was unaware that you were afraid of heights. Does this help?"

The clouds solidified beneath them, making a white floor. Maioko lightly tapped her foot on it, and finding it stable released the death-grip she had, but still stuck near Acronos. (Please note that the reason for this is that he has identified himself as a person who is willing to help with her fear of heights, and also a source of comfort. The fear is reducing her to the basic instincts such as safety with someone stronger and willing to help.)

Zelda: "Now Link, please give me the Ocarina. As a Sage I can return you to your original time with it."

Tidus: "Zelda, you seem almost famous for rash decisions. Why not just let us go back whenever we feel like it with the Master Sword and Pedestal of Time?"

Tifa: "Hold a moment. I have a question. Why has Acronos' keyblade been bursting into white fire every so often in this quest?"

Acane: "(Sherlock Holmes hat) It is simple elementary my friends."

Irvine: "Where'd you get the hat?"

Acane: "None of your business Irvine, and the answer is the keyblade's innate ability."

Everyone else: "...?"

Acane: "As most know, each of Acronos' keyblades are capable of increasing their powers based on certain things. It is obvious that this keyblade must react to a dark environment, (heartless, night, etc.), by emitting sufficient light to be equal with it. This keyblade is therefore the most powerful one to use against the simpler heartless."

Yuna: "Umm, Acronos will most likely gain a blade with even more strength, so what do you mean?"

Acane: "Indeed he will gain a keyblade with more physical strength, but with this one's advantage against dark creatures, it will always be superior, no matter the opposing weapon or enemy."

Wakka: "Where do you know all this from?"

Lulu: "Indeed, you seem to know the most about the worlds, keyblades, key holes, etc."

Acane: "I met an old guy when I was a kid. He was a storyteller and taught me all this. At the time I thought it was a wonderful fairytale, (going off into memories) I kept imagining what it would be like to fly to different worlds with the keyblade master, getting stronger, escaping from Sin and the sorrow of Spira, sigh, even defeating all my worries... (Keeps going)"

Acronos: "Well that was... Interesting?"

Tidus: "Hey Acane, did this guy happen to wear a robe that was once white, carry a staff with one jewel at the top and… Acane? Hey, Yo! She's not paying anyattention to _anything!_"

Yuna: "Don't worry, you can ask her later."

Auron: "Well, another session of wasting our time."

Zelda: "... You travel with an interesting group of people, Link."

Link: "... They're nice though. I'll go back myself if that's okay."

Zelda: "Alright, but be sure to close the door of time. Recuperate your lost childhood, go back to where you are supposed to be, the way you are supposed to be."

Link: "I've only been in this body for a few weeks, nothing to worry about."

Navi: "Yeah." With that they were returned to the Temple of Time.

Acronos: "Party at Lon-Lon Ranch!"

Zelda: "You wanted to stay seven years older for a _party?_"

Tidus: "Yep, the party where everyone goes, even Kokiri!"

Link: "Huh?"

Navi: "Kokiri die if they leave the Forest, _you_ die if you leave the Forest. Never says that you die immediately, just like every other race - in time." With that she started to leave.

Acronos: "Hey, where are you going? Can't have a victory party without the heroes."

Navi: "Yeah, go."

Maioko: "He means you too."

Navi: "But I didn't-"

Link: "Help? You did, more than you'll ever know. Let's go." Though Navi was basically a light bulb, you could see a smile on her as she landed on Link's head.

Later, at the party, Selphie was found attempting to match-make Link and Malon with only slight success. This time Acronos wisely stood far apart and played his violin for the crowd, giving fiddling a try. Maioko, Irvine, Acane, Ifrit and Tidus were making rockets and your standard fireworks by magic. Lulu was watching Wakka juggle Gorons with amusement. Auron was dueling ten desert women at once for no readily apparent reason. Yuna was doing the can-can with the desert women, having fun.

Everyone was having great fun dancing and playing. Due to the proximity of sunset to Link's fight, and the time necessary to make preparations, the party took place in the evening. After many hours night turned into day and everyone left. Link replaced the Master Sword, closed the Door of Time, and began to bid his new friends goodbye.

Tidus: "Hey wait a minute. Yes we defeated Ganon in the future, but what about now?" The regular Ganon steps out from the shadows of the doorway.

Acronos: "I suppose the whole thing was basically a dream."

Ganon: "I can't believe you stood at the base of that sword for so long and simply closed the door! You brats _will _open the door to the sacred realm for me!"

Tidus: "Umm, we kinda aren't seven years older anymore, and due to that quite a bit weaker."

Acronos: "(Cracks neck and knuckles) Actually all that stuff in the future has made me level up several times. I'm now level 50 from 35. The outcome was basically a tie before, let's see what happens now!"

Ganon fired a small blast at him while drawing the large sword. Unfortunately for him, everybody was already attacking him with holy magic before he had the chance to pull it out. Acronos gave him a few quick cuts, dodged the power punch to his skull, impaled Ganon's leg quite forcefully, placed the barrier on, and smacked Ganon on the side of the head with the flat of his blade, knocking him out.

Acronos: "Corny, but I gotta say it. Another one bites the dust. (Blasted song playing in the background!)"

Acane: "Now what?"

Acronos: "I call Zelda, drag this to the King, and we leave."

Link: "A light arrow should work, right?"

Tidus: "The bow and arrow are too big for you."

They went outside, and with much difficulty Link fired a light arrow into the air. Upon the explosion, he played Zelda's lullaby. Within a minute Zelda and Impa rode up. Acronos offered them Ganon's prone body and escorted them to the castle. Once presented, the King made to give them medals.

Tidus: "Nah, we're okay."

Acronos: "We were just leaving Hyrule now anyway."

Maioko: "Be good Link." Link nodded.

Navi: "Don't worry, I'll make sure of it!"

Zelda: "I hope we all meet again soon." In their heads she says she remembers what happens, and everyone bows and leaves.

Auron: "There are no save points here."

Acronos: "Forest Temple here we come!" With that they transported to the gummi ship.

Lulu: "That was most interesting."

Selphie: "I'd rather not do it again, each time we went forward or back in time I got sick." With a bit of a laugh everyone took his or her accustomed positions.

Maioko: "Where to, navigators?"

Acane: "Well, the star chart has a list of all the worlds left unsealed."

Acronos: "And according to my senses only one remains unsealed." He pointed to one little dot, a little larger than the rest though.

Acane: "Rurouni Kenshin."

Acronos: "The anime with more people skilled with swords than just about any other."

Acane: "With the way anime goes, you never know."

Acronos: "... We're going to have to be _extremely _careful on this world."

Tidus: "Why, it's just a bunch of people swinging swords around like us?"

Acronos: "No, I'm most likely not even capable of comparing to these guys without my magic. One can move faster than the eye can see, the main character killed several thousand competent swordsmen to begin a new era of Japan, another is a thin guy who can break trees in half the long way with one punch, and who _knows _how many insanely powerful warriors we'll encounter."

Maioko: "I can break trees with one punch too, remember?"

Acronos: "He's actually a weakling compared to the others."

Maioko: "Are you saying I'm weak?"

Acronos: "No, just that we should be careful." As he put the ship in gear to zoom off, other things were occurring.

Sienna: "Where are we again?"

Riku: "Uhh..."

Sienna: "WE'RE LOST?!!"

Riku: "No, Uhh, not really... I think?"

Sienna: "**_ARGH!!!_**" a couple came up to them and spoke with a German accent.

Guy: "What are you two doing out here?"

Woman: "Oh, you are only children. What could you be doing?"

Riku: "Hmm, we're looking for a place called Japan?"

Guy: "Oh! Aha, you're a long way off."

Woman: "This is Germany."

Sienna: "Argh!"

Riku: "I told you we'd probably end up on the wrong side of the world."

Sienna: "Sigh, and all we're looking for is this Kenshin fellow."

Guy: "Kenshin you say? There is a rich little boy near who has been telling stories of this Kenshin person for some time now."

Woman: "Maybe he could help you?"

Riku: "Sure, what's his name Miss?"

Woman: "Oh! (Smiles) There's a mansion nearby, look for Yutaro."

Riku: "Thank you very much." After departing from the couple Sienna grilled Riku briefly.

Sienna: "How'd you do that?"

Riku: "(Shakes head) I used to get candy out of adults on the Islands that way. You just feed their ego and they'll do what you need."

Sienna: "Ugh, you're like that annoying rival of mine. Both of you manipulate people with ease. Sigh."

They went over to the mansion they guessed was the right one and asked. The kid came out and they talked for a while. Eventually it was agreed that he'd get them on a ship to Japan. After a few days he came to them saying that he had the ship ready.

Yutaro: "Now, your boat leaves from Madrid in a few days so I'll get you a carriage to there. Your trip will take a few weeks, (Riku and Sienna stutter with wide eyes) Yeah, pretty quick isn't it? I'm surprised how fast tankers are getting. Anyway, I have a carriage waiting there too that'll get you at least to the area, and further past that you will have to walk, but I'll give you a map."

Riku: "(After managing to get his jaw off the floor) Uhh, thank you very much Yutaro. Without you we'd probably end up walking there." Yutaro nodded and their journey began.

Yutaro: "Send my regards to Kenshin, and if you meet a kid with messy black hair named Yahiko, tell him I'm getting stronger than he is."

Riku: "Right, thanks."

Sienna: "A few weeks? Stuck with you?"

Riku: "(Rolls eyes) We've already been stuck with each other for quite some time now. Besides, we'll have a whole boat to keep the distance." Unfortunately for him, they both ended up nearly insane after a week. To relieve tension they turned to the only thing a male and female like them could do together to relieve tension. Can you guess what I mean?

Sienna: "Stay still!"

Riku: "Hah, you can't even keep up!"

Sienna: "How does he have this kind of energy? Ugh!"

Riku: "Weak! Hah! You even have a quicker weapon!"

Sienna: "Oh shut up, your dark keyblade must be giving you the advantage." No, not _that_, sparring!

Zidane: "I must truly be careful with this mission. If I fail this one, I die, end of story. All right, here's my target! Going in for the kill... "

Lloyd: "Zidane, just wait your turn to the fridge for the sake of what little sanity we have left!" Zidane fell from the ceiling.

Zidane: "Aww, C'mon Lloyd! You're no fun."

Lloyd: "Sigh, I think you have an obsession with eating, but for some reason you don't gain a pound."

Zidane: "Hah! Go high metabolism."

Lloyd finished getting his food and Zidane reached to acquire the food of life, only to be bodily thrown away by Blasphemy. Attempting to counter, he lunged, but was flung into another wall. Once Blasphemy finished, Zidane managed to pry himself out of the wall. He started walking towards his precious food, expecting no resistance this time, but Oni appeared out of a portal and began getting something to eat for himself.

Zidane roared in frustration and waited for Oni to finish. He reached for the handle only to literally be sent flying by a hungry Sora. When he landed he stayed there a while, twitching like a crushed cockroach. He got up and saw that Mal was now getting food as well. Almost in tears he waited further and the moment Mal came up from the fridge Zidane viciously lunged, only to be grabbed out of the air by magic and pulled over to Malfoy.

Malfoy: "Refrain from getting in the way of my spells."

He called over his food while Zidane sat there pouting. When Malfoy finished Zidane looked all around carefully. Lance walked over, pulled out a sandwich and some other stuff, waved to Zidane, and left. When he determined that there was no longer any further threat to his precious fridge he strolled on over happily. He grabbed the handle and looked around once more.

He pulled open the door, prepared to feast on the goodness within... Only to find one single, solitary eggplant.

Zidane: "An eggplant? An Eggplant!?! I hate eggplants and I went through all that for this?! **_ARGH!!!_**" His roar of pure fury echoed through the halls and to the next few worlds, some of which reported earthquakes.

Blasphemy: "We're out of food, aren't we?"

Lloyd: "The good kind, yes."

Blasphemy: "I'm guessing the yelling is Zidane?"

Lloyd: "Yep."

Blasphemy: "I'm going to have to force someone to shop for us soon."

Lloyd: "Zidane might not last that long."

Blasphemy: "What, are you suggesting that I should care about his health and well-being?"

Lloyd: "No, he'll probably go shopping himself."

Blasphemy: "(incredulous) Zidane, shopping? If the little crazy guy lives through it I'll be surprised."

Lloyd: "What's the big deal, I've been to markets on my world, and it's not that bad."

Blasphemy: "Yes, but the nearest place for food is a supermarket, and Zidane... Well, let's just say he still doesn't understand the principle of pushing a cart instead of throwing it."

Lloyd: "(Totally calm) He's dead."

Blasphemy: "(Equally calm) Yep." Back with Zidane, who had transported himself to the supermarket Blasphemy had spoken of.

Zidane: "Okay, according to Blasphemy I'm not supposed to destroy the place and steal from their unconscious or dead bodies. Now what did he say about these carts? 'First off: do the exact opposite of what you think you should do. Second: …'

I can't remember what the second part was, but I think you need to set the cart on fire and throw it. Hmm… I should calmly push it into the store. "

When he reached the automatic doors they opened like every time. Zidane, of course thought something was going to jump out and try to stab him. So of course he had his daggers out in a microsecond. After determining that nothing was going to kill him he slowly walked in, (by the way, this stuff is based off a Devil May Cry fanfic. I'll try and make different jokes, but if these are yours I apologize in advance).

The place looked like your average supermarket, but there was a bit more graffiti inside than would normally be acceptable. However Zidane is a thief and merely nodded at it.

Zidane: "Hmm, I think I should run through this place and horde everything and then escape after throwing a smoke bomb behind me.

That means I should walk about and choose only what I need and pay for it. I hate paying for something I could otherwise steal, but whatever. "

He started to walk in front of the isles, but they were all so colorful and tall... Zidane didn't want to go in, he expected ambush. So, thinking with his stomach, (which he believed was currently trying to eat itself), he decided to ask for the cereal isle. He saw a uniform and went up to the person and looked up at his face.

Way up, way, _way _up. Zidane was beginning to have second thoughts, but he's a courageous fellow who hates giving up.

Zidane: "Ahem?" The guy looked down at him and his eyes seemed to say '_what, this puny guy?_' and his appearance was that of a bouncer more than a store clerk.

Giant: "(Kindly in a high, squeaky voice) May I help you?" Zidane wasn't expecting that and barely managed to contain his laugh into a snort. He promptly began coughing.

Zidane: "I'm sorry, it's a cold coming on. Could you point me in the direction of the cereal isle? And a place where I can grab a lozenge?"

Giant: "(Slightly sour look) Isle six is the cereal isle, and you'll have to go next door for a lozenge."

Zidane: "Thank you." Once in isle six and far away, Zidane collapsed into a quiet fit of giggling. Once he got up, his eyes widened and began twitching.

Zidane: "So many colorful things... Must steal..." A mother quietly led her child away from him. Zidane went over to a box of Cocoa Puffs.

Zidane: "Chocolate... More... Sugar..."

Several more people began vacating the cereal isle. Once he had grabbed three or four boxes of cereal, he tossed in a few snacks as well. He then went to the meat isle and grabbed a few steaks and eggs and such.

Zidane: "Hmm, Oni is definitely a vegetable (vegetarian), so I'd better grab some of that soy and tofu stuff. " After grabbing a few meat substitutes he went over to the cleaning products isle. His eyes widened upon seeing some twine on sail.

Zidane: "I could kill something silently with that! " He grabbed it but found another hand on it, a gangster.

Zidane: "It's mine, I touched it first."

Gangster: "We have a saying: he who laughs last usually is the last one standing"

Zidane: "Huh?"

The guy punched him in the face and started to run off, only to be tackled to the ground. They began to wrestle for a while, and Zidane head-butted his opponent, forcing him to release the twine. As he ran he felt a sharp pain between his shoulder blades, he rolled to find that it had come from a needle. Zidane cursed his not having brought his weapons in and grabbed a broom. The guy lunged at him, but Zidane turned to avoid it and smacked the guy in the side of the head with the broom.

Satisfied, he tossed the broom and twine into the cart and headed over to grab further sugary snack foods. He then went into the fruit and vegetable isle. Seeing the nearby bags with pictures of putting stuff in, he began stuffing various things in bags and haphazardly chucking them into the cart. He walked over to the milk area and grabbed some skim milk and soymilk.

Then went into the frozen foods aisle and his eyes widened in joy. After grabbing many frozen things and an ice cream or two his eyes settled on the last bit of whipped cream. His eyes shone and his mouth watered... There was someone else eyeing his prize, his finely tuned thieving senses told him. He turned to see an enormously fat woman licking her lips.

The two eyed each other, daring the other to make the first move. The fat lady did, pulling a Matrix or something and all but flying towards the tasty treat. Zidane was shocked, but sprinted over, and both grabbed at the same moment. Zidane pulled it over to him but the lady bit into his shoulder. He winced and his grip loosened enough for her to attempt to rip it out of his hands and towards her.

Always the thief, Zidane flipped over her and pulled it out of her hands while she was surprised. Before he could take a step away, she belly-flopped onto him, crushing and smothering him in layers of flesh. He attempted to scream, he felt as if he were in quicksand.

After a few moments of fierce struggle he managed to squeeze out. He was tired, and didn't expect a football tackle. He rolled out of it and roared, lunged, did several kicks to her face, and a tackle to the midsection. What he didn't expect was her dirty and evil cheap shot.

She kneed him where you should never knee a guy. Zidane dropped the whipped cream and curled into a fetal ball, clutching the area of suffering. The fat lady bent down, picked up the cream, kicked him in the stomach, eliciting a groan, and strolled off. After a few minutes Zidane got up shakily and limped over to his cart and tried to support himself on it.

Zidane: "Oww... Note on life; never get between a large woman and her food. Oh the pain..." He grabbed a bag of ice and applied it. His shriek was heard through the store.

Zidane: "(Shivering) Dammit! Isn't this supposed to help, not do worse?!"

Removing the ice, he collapsed into the fetal ball once more. A few minutes later he grabbed his cart and hobbled over to the cash register. He saw a psycho with a flame-thrower holding up the store.

Now, there is only so much Zidane can take without going insane. This qualifies as double that. Using his dark portal ability he called his double-bladed pole-arm.

Psycho: "Now, you will give me all the money, and-"

Zidane: "Yo! F face! Get your sorry ass off the register and let me buy this s or you'll find this pole shoved through you the long way!"

Psycho: "Up yours!"

Zidane: "Eat s (Rest of insulting deleted to preserve rating) Die!"

Zidane cleaved the guy's gun hand off and knocking him out by accident, (he intended to make due with the threat). A cheer went through the market and they let him have his stuff for free. It was a very haggard Zidane that trudged through the castle's front doors.

Mal: "Hey Zidane! Where'd you go off to?"

Zidane: "Food... Supermarket... Stop me from eating and I will kill you slowly..." He walked, (more like limped) to the kitchen. Mal noticed how he was walking and winced. Once Zidane reached the kitchen he dropped everything onto the table and pulled out some utensils and the flame-thrower he'd taken from the psycho guy.

He then began voraciously tearing into anything within a five-foot radius. This included the table. When finished he let out a satisfied belch and went to bed. Right as he was about to get some much needed sleep...

Lloyd: "Zidane, we have an assignment!" Zidane roared/screamed loud enough to collapse the roof in the dungeons, nearly impaling Sora.

Now to the actual Rurouni Kenshin world. Everyone appeared in a brief flash of light where nobody happened to be around.

Maioko: "Where are we?"

Acronos: "Hmm… Japan, Meiji era, Tokyo. The place we need to go is a few miles that way."

Maioko: "Hold on, the capital of Japan in the 1800's? Cool!"

Irvine: "Hey Acronos, those pots from Onimusha will probably be worthless here, right?"

Acronos: "Actually if I remember my history the pots are at least a few hundred years old, so they probably have high value."

Irvine: "Yeah, we're rich!"

Acane: "Shut it!"

Maioko: "This is the land and time of the ninja, and there are probably thieves around here."

Tidus: "You mean like that guy?"

Wakka: "Oh boy, ya? Thieves could be trouble."

Acronos: "Not everyone is as strong as those guys I described to you."

Wakka: "Phew!" One came near them, a sleazy-looking guy, very thin.

Thief: "You wouldn't happen to have some spare change for a poor man like me, would you?"

Acronos: "I have nothing in currency, but is a bit of gold alright?"

Thief: "(surprised) Umm, yes I suppose." Acronos tosses him a chunk of gold about the size of two fingers.

Acronos: "Will that suffice or will you require more?"

Thief: "Uhh, no, this should feed me for a long time."

Acronos: "Okay, that's good don't spend it all in one place." The guy strolled away happily.

Acane: "Why did you just do that?"

Acronos: "Well, why bother fighting? We have more than enough for any hotel, and at the rate we take on worlds, we'll be billionaires from all the heartless we fight."

Maioko: "He has a point there, and I have another question. If we're in Japan, how can I understand the people here? I only know a bit of Japanese." Acane opens her mouth to explain but Tidus cuts her off.

Tidus: "For some reason all dialogue between worlds is translated. Each world has different languages in itself and some are common among worlds, but there are always translations between worlds but not within the world itself."

Lulu: "When did you learn this Tidus?"

Tidus: "I told you guys about the storyteller, I listened to what he said too."

Acronos: "Right, well let's go. I've located the proper direction." About an hour later they were still going. By this time they were in the town.

Selphie: "Hey, I'm hungry, can we stop for lunch?"

Acronos: "Sure, I suppose that's a restaurant." The sign was entirely in Japanese.

Maioko: "I thought you said everything was translated!"

Tidus: "That's what I thought too!"

Acronos: "Hmm… Akabeko? Cool, we're close! Onwards, to food!"

They went inside and after some chatting found a seat. It was very loud in the restaurant and difficult to order properly, and they had to choose separate seats. A young waitress greeted Acronos, Maioko, Acane, and Auron.

Waitress: "What will you be having, currently our special is miso soup."

Acronos: "Never had miso before. Devil: "It's okay, it tastes like a cross between mushrooms and wheat bread, and since there's a discount you should probably get it." I'll have that then."

Auron: "(Since I can't remember any Japanese dishes aside from Miso, let's just say he orders like he actually knows what he's talking about.)"

Acane: "Umm, I heard something about a beef pot?"

Waitress: "Yes, it's one of the better dishes if I say so myself."

Acane: "I'll have one of those then."

Maioko: "Make that two."

Waitress: "Alright. Sir, are you sure you only want soup?"

Acronos: "Hmm, some fish on the side if there's any, if you don't mind. Hey, you seem familiar... Have I seen you before?"

Waitress: "N-no, I don't think so."

Acronos: "(Jovially) Well then, I'm Acronos, nice to meet you now, then. (Offers hand to shake, remembers Japanese custom and bows)"

Tsubame: "Oh, my name is Tsubame, nice to meet you then. (Bows a bit unsure of what else to do)"

Acronos: "Yep, thought so, I don't usually forget anime faces. We're looking for a man named Kenshin, might you know where he is?"

Tsubame: "Umm, Himura-san lives at the Kamiya dojo up the path that way."

Acronos: "Thank you very much." She leaves to get the order.

Acane: "What was that about?"

Acronos: "She struck me as familiar since I usually remember anime faces, so I figured she knew Kenshin. I was right, even about her name."

Auron: "Be more courteous when addressing people here."

Acronos: "I know, it even felt weird breaking all those customs anyway."

Things progressed smoothly after that, everyone getting what they wanted, paying for it, etc. At one point or other conversation heated up at a nearby booth. A cup was thrown in the general direction of a nearby booth, but Acronos simply grabbed it out of the air.

Acronos: "Excuse me, please be more careful, you almost hit someone."

Acronos looked at Auron for approval on his actions and he nodded. Unfortunately the man who threw it was rather large and stood up, obviously drunk.

Man: "Children should know their place!" He swung at Acronos, but he blocked.

Acronos: "(Takes a sip of his soup) Judging by the scent of alcohol coming off you and the wildness of your punch, I'd say you are drunk. Please refrain from any further activities and go home for a while."

Man: "Why you punk!" Another easily blocked swing. Acronos reached forward and picked up a glass of tea.

Acronos: "Try some tea instead, it is healthier." The man pulled out a knife this time, making Acronos turn to him.

Acronos: "Look, I'd rather avoid fighting."

Maioko: "C'mon, this guy's easy."

Auron: "Too easy, that's why he won't fight."

Acronos: "Nah, I'd rather nobody got hurt, that's all."

Man: "All of you fools believing you're superior! Even a child now! I will end your life as a testament to the foolishness of the Meiji!" He lunged at Acronos with that, but found a keyblade blocking his knife.

Acronos: "Please, I really don't want to fight." He noticed that the place had gone silent.

Man: "Die!"

Acronos: "Sigh. (Blocks) Go to sleep." The sleeping spell knocked him out instantly. His friends got up, drawing concealed weapons.

Acronos: "You need to get some sleep as well." A snap of his fingers and they were snoring. The restaurant stared at him.

Acronos: "Right, I'll be leaving then, I apologize for interrupting your meals."

He bowed and left. Conversation resumed as normal. A few minutes later Auron came out to see Acronos basically asleep while leaning on the wall.

Auron: "I am presuming that you are fine."

Acronos: "Yeah. I needed a break from noise for a while anyway."

Auron: "I will wait here as well." Ten minutes later everyone else came out.

Lulu: "We got some extra in case you got hungry."

Acronos: "Nah, I'm fine. Let's go." Following the directions given, they soon saw a large structure near.

Acronos: "Finally, that's probably the dojo. That should hopefully be it." From the opposite direction Riku and Sienna were still a day's walk away.

Maioko: "What happens if it's not?"

Acronos: "We offer a potion to say we're alchemists."

Auron: "Not a bad idea, they're fairly common still."

They were within a few meters of the dojo when Acronos saw a red blur coming towards them, and sensed an extremely rapid motion near them, only by feeling the wind move. He sensed an attack coming, but before he managed to do anything he felt his friends being flung to the ground while he heard the one thing you never want to hear when standing still...

Red blur: "Amakakeru-Ryu-No-Hirameki!" He knew what this meant and was already calling his keyblade in a futile attempt to save himself.

Acronos: "This move can't be blocked except by something with tons more strength than me. To make things absolutely clear... I'm screwed. "

With that thought clear in mind, along with the barest survival instincts screaming, Acronos started to move his keyblade to guard, even as the blade came closer and his blade was still being summoned.

Riku: "Well?!"

Well what?

Acronos: "Should I begin writing my will?"

You mean you haven't already?

Acronos: "Right then, I think that should go to... (Begins writing will)"

Acane: "Hold your horses there, a red blur using the Amakakeru-Ryu-No-Hirameki? That's Kenshin, and he uses a reverse-blade sword, a sakabatou. Even if he hits you dead-on, you won't die."

Acronos: "True, but a will is still a good idea when you're constantly fighting for your life. Would you like my computer? You _are_ the person with most of the data."

Acane: "True, thanks, that would be okay."

Narrator: "That does is, chapter complete, thank goodness!"

Well, that should about wrap this up. Next chapter I _should _have more Rurouni Kenshin stuff, the plot I have in mind definitely requires Saitoh Hajime, Kenshin of course, and probably Aoshi. By the way, I mentioned four Rurouni Kenshin characters; think you can name them all?

Oh, one more thing, I have a thing about my spelling, so if you could give me a few places or names and their proper spelling in a review I would be immensely happy. One final thing, any Japanese words given in a review would be appreciated, thanks.


	16. Rurouni Kenshin! Finally!

Chapter done, go me!

Narrator: "Have you gone insane by any chance?"

Haven't I already told you people that I'm partly crazy to begin with?

Riku: "Right, 'cos you hit at least 93 pages, Times New Roman, 12 font, single spacing."

Sora: "I dun think it's just the spaces between paragraphs either."

Yep, longest chapter yet.  I wouldn't be surprised if this fic has gone from fanfiction level to the level of novel.  I'm probably up there with Harry Potter in length.  Kickass!

Acronos: "(Shakes head) Don't you think you need a limit to chapter length?  I mean seriously!"

I know, but I've seperated too many chapters up until now.  So I hit this chapter with everything I had.  Heh, I think the next few ones are gonna be very interesting.

Maioko: "What d'ya mean?"

You'll see.  Oh and Acronos?  Feel free to locate painkillers, you're gonna need em."

Acronos: "Gulp."

Sora, feel free to locate ethers, you might need them too.

Sora: "Huh?"

Riku… just get therapy.

Riku: "(Glare)"

Kenshin: "How do you spit out these lengths of writing, de gozaru ka?"

… Actually I don't know, I just write like crazy.  Having my pocket PC and at least an hour of expendable time a day helps too.  Heh, I love this stuff!

Sienna: "… What a loon.  I feel pity for Acronos and his original characters. "

Actually Sienna, you're one of my OC's too.

Sienna: "Crap!"

(Maniacal laugh)

Disclaimer: "Beep!  Author owns no video game, TV show, anime, or anything legally licensed.  All concepts of the plot belong to the author and require permission to use."

Oh yeah, I think someone did actually ask for most of my concepts or something.  To that person, feel free to write what you wish, just tell me what it is so I can read it.

.

.

  The red blur was coming at him, faster and faster.  As Acronos put up his blade, he Triggered.  Devil moved quicker than he did, had more strength, and put more energy into the blade. 

  The blades connected, one with much more momentum than the other.  Locking blades, Devil was forced backwards even though balanced.  The claws on his feet dug into the ground, slowing them down until Devil bumped against a tree, ending all backward motion on his behalf. 

  Though the attack was finished, the two continued trying to outdo the other in strength.  Devil looked to see who was giving off enough strength to match him, and found red hair in a long ponytail reaching far down the back, a pink gi, turned that color from age and constant wear, and a white hakama.

  (A gi is like a button-up shirt, except that it wraps around and is held together by an extremely loose pair of pants designed for movement, try and think of any movie about ancient Japan, just about everyone wore such garments)  The person looked up at him and he saw amber eyes and an emotionless face.  Acronos recognized him as Kenshin in Battousai mode and relayed this to Devil.

Battousai: "(Seems to notice Devil for the first time) You are not my target.  Move out of the way and I won't be forced to kill you."

Devil: "I'd love to, however your attack has my back to this tree and I have no way of backing out.  As an assassin, you should have noticed that earlier."

Battousai: "(Looks mildly amused despite not smiling) Indeed, I must be getting dull.  My apologies for the folly." He two disengaged.  Acronos remained in Devil's form though, just so he could survive an attack.  Devil studied Battousai closely.

Battousai: "Do you want a real fight?"

Devil: "Not really... Ah!  I knew your aura felt vaguely familiar!  You were once a Devil, but died and were reduced to an evil spirit.  You searched for a strong enough body and found a person with a really powerful sword style but was impossible to posses, so you waited for his apprentice.  You took his place when he became an assassin, but now merely work as a dark conscience."

Battousai: "... Strangely enough that sounds about right.  It doesn't matter to me though."

  He looked around and noticed someone looking at the two of them.  He appeared to be a teen of a constantly smiling countenance, with brown hair, a blue gi and a white hakama rolled up to make certain it came nowhere near the feet.  Battousai zoomed off, again becoming only visible as a blur and charged his opponent.  His opponent wasn't even visible, only appearing as footsteps.  Devil relaxed into Acronos with a sigh of relief.

Acronos: "That was close." He noticed his friends getting up off the ground.

Acane: "What... Just happened there?  I think someone just moved faster than me, but I'm not really sure, wasn't that impossible?"

Maioko: "Sorry Acane, but it _did _happen.  Are you okay Acronos?"

Acronos: "Yeah, I'm fine.  Got on the wrong end of Amakakeru-Ryu-No-Hirameki, but with Devil's strength I lived."

Auron: "Amakakeru-Ryu-No-Hirameki?  Wasn't that one of those invincible attacks you mentioned?"

Acronos: "No attack is invincible if you know what to do.  Unfortunately the only way I could think of was with Devil's titanic strength."

Maioko: "You need to be more careful, you could have gotten hurt!"

Acronos: "Sorry."

Acane: "Hey, he was careful, the guy charged _him!_"

Maioko: "Yeah, but still, it's better to remember to be careful anyway!" Getting the feeling this could escalate, Acronos tried to calm them down.

Acronos: "Look, it's okay, I'm fine, (to Maioko) and I'll try and be more careful, but (to Acane) it really _wasn't _my fault. I hope that works. D: "Probably not, but maybe." Arch: "Let us hope so, the wrath of two women is not something to be underestimated.""

  Both glared at him mildly, glared at the other even more fiercely, and turned away.  Acronos then went to attempt to have them make up, but with little success.  He then heard a bit of shuffling and turned to see a bunch of people staring at him. 

  A girl in a fighting gi with a high ponytail reaching far down her back, a boy with defiant eyes and messy hair, a tall guy wearing white, a red headband and tall spiky hair, (he gave the impression of a rooster), a man wearing a black shirt, pants, a white trench coat, and another girl wearing a blue ninja outfit with a long, black braid all were looking curiously him.  Giving up on placating Maioko and Acane for the time being, he turned to them.  With a bow he waved cheerily.  He knew all these people from the Rurouni Kenshin anime, so he knew their names.

Rooster-head: "Oi!  Did you just, Uhh, change and block Kenshin's attack?" Acronos nods happily.

Guy in trench: "Very odd.  You shouldn't have been able to block that.  Up until now nobody has blocked that attack when it came head-on.  Your blade should have broken at least."

Acronos: "My keyblade is unbreakable.  Oh well, I'm Acronos, and these are my friends.  Nice to meet you!" Introductions followed, since you all know Acronos' group, I won't introduce them.

Rooster-head: "The name's Sagara Sanosuke, but call me Sano."

Trench: "I am Shinomori Aoshi."

Kid: "Myoujin Yahiko is my name, Tokyo samurai."

Girl with ponytail: "I'm Kamiya Kaoru.  Instructor of the Kamiya Kasshin-Ryuu."

Girl with braid: "(Somewhat hyper sounding) I'm Makimachi Misao!  Nice to meet you guys!"

Auron: "There was a person that Himura -San was chasing, who was he?"

Aoshi: "Seta Soujiro was facing Himura in a sparring match.  He requested to face Battousai, but may be in over his head."

Tidus: "Huh?"

Yahiko: "What do you mean?"

Tidus: "Who is this Battousai person?" The other entire group gasps.

Acronos: "Uhh, we're from a different country, so only I've heard of Battousai from my, Uhh, cousin who lives in Japan."

Aoshi: "You aren't very good at lying."

Acronos: "Sigh, it's quite a long story."

Misao: "You're from one of those other worlds, right?" Several people blink in confusion.

Aoshi: "Recently there have been several people coming to this world, along with the heartless."

Acronos: "Oh, well do you know where the keyhole is?"

Misao: "No, but everyone is looking for it for one reason or another."

Sano: "Word on the street is that there are some people who joined with the heartless and gained immense skill and strength and are searching for the keyhole, destroying anything in their path.  The police force and government wants to get to it and use the heart as a source of power over the people.  Damned hypocrites."

Misao: "We're trying to protect it until we can find a way of permanently dealing with the heartless."

Acronos: "The heartless realized their situation and are getting desperate. D: "This is a good chance to strike a blow to the core of their forces." Arch: "This could work to our advantage indeed." Hey, it's my job to seal worlds from the heartless, so if I find the keyhole I can permanently stop the heartless."

Aoshi: "It couldn't be that simple."

Acronos: "Well, actually this is the last unsealed world.  All the other ones took a long while to seal, but it's done." Aoshi nodded and they decided to wait for Battousai and Soujiro to come around.  In the meantime Acronos explained the whole thing about names.

Acronos: "Okay guys, there's a few things you should know about Japanese culture and stuff.  Here, you say the surname first, and then the regular one.  Also, you add titles like -San, -dono, -sama, -Chan, -kun, and -despite the fact that you probably won't use it- -koishii all the time.

  -San is basically like saying Mr. or Ms., but it's used almost always except when told to drop formality.

  -Dono you will only hear from Kenshin, and it is like Milady or Milord.

  -Sama is like saying Lord.

  -Chan is an endearment, like saying 'little' before the name.

  -Kun is your basic masculine title, and koishii is a term for somebody you really care for. 

Oh yeah, adding -sensei to the end is a term for a teacher.  I'll also give you a few Japanese terms I know. 

  Tori-atama is what people occasionally call Sano, meaning Rooster-head.  Kitsune-onna means fox-lady, a woman named Megumi is called that, and you'll know exactly why if she does her laugh.  Busu means ugly; a name Yahiko frequently calls Kaoru.  Baka is idiot, fool, or stupid, tanuki is raccoon, both used for Kaoru by Yahiko.  Misao is called a weasel for some reason, Saitoh Hajime is known as Mibu no ookami, the wolf of Mibu, Aoshi is frequently called an icicle for obvious reasons, and Soujiro is called the Tenken since his sword abilities are supposed to be a gift from heaven... Is there anything else I forgot to mention?"

  At that moment Battousai and Soujiro came flying in their direction, smashing bokken together with immense force.  A wooden plank fell off the roof and smacked Acronos on the head.

Acronos: "Oww!  (Looks at source of offending piece of wood) Huh?  Umm, Kamiya -San, why is your dojo in, umm..."

Yahiko: "Why her dojo looks like it's so beaten up?  It's because the Busu is poor too, (is violently hit on head by a bokken) Oww!  Why'd you do that, Baka tanuki!"

Acronos: "(To his friends) See, Yahiko uses those a lot."

Kaoru: "(Laughing it off) Don't mind Yahiko -_Chan, _he's just being a brat."

Yahiko: "I am not a -Chan!"

Acronos: "Hmm… (Takes out a pot) is this worth anything to you?  It's from the age of Oda Nobunaga."

Kaoru: "(Her eyes get huge) Y-yes..."

Acronos: "Would you like me to sell it for you?  I have no need of it."

Kaoru: "(Drooling slightly, nods)"

Yahiko: "(Waves hand in front of her face) Ugh, women and cash." Every girl aside from Yuna and Kairi whacks him upside the head.  However all of them yell.

Girls: "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Yahiko: "... Kenshin has a word for this... Oro..."

Battousai/Kenshin: "Stop talking about the baka Rurouni.  (Talking to self)

This one is not a baka Rurouni de gozaru!  Baka Hitokiri... 

What?!  How dare you, I am the strongest one here, you have no right to call me a baka! 

Well you're only out here because Soujiro convinced this one to let you out, so now who's stronger? 

... Shut up baka Rurouni, you know I'm better than you. 

You only wish that, baka Hitokiri; this one knew the ultimate attack first.  

Oh shut up Rurouni, you know I'm far superior since I don't hesitate. 

This one is far superior to you since he created you out of weakness that he did." They, err, he, umm, whatever, continued this conversation for quite a while.  A young guy seemed to appear out of thin air and stare at them, umm, him, Uhh...

Irvine: "... (Blinks a few times) He's like you Acronos, multiple personalities and all of them crazy."

Acronos: "I resent that!  Neither of us is mad.  Archangel, stop talking through me."

Irvine: "I stand by my statement."

  While they were busy, Kaoru had grabbed Acronos' pot and was nuzzling it happily.  Aoshi raised his eyebrow slightly, but Misao is more emotional and her jaw had long since hit the ground and one eye was twitching.  Aoshi calmly closed her mouth.  The scene then simply lost all sense as Acronos joined the Kenshin/Battousai argument, but with different sides taking sides.  Suffice to say that it was one of weirdest arguments seen. 

Acane challenged Soujiro to a race but he smiled widely and said he really didn't want to, and she began attempting to insult him into going while Auron had to restrain her from attacking.  Irvine and Tidus were attempting to pry the pot out of Kaoru's death-grip, while Maioko, Sano, Tifa and Kairi were dueling.  Wakka was attempting to teach Yahiko the benefits of some of the sports he knew while Selphie was drawing information from him and plotting.  Yuna was chatting pleasantly with Misao, her occasionally tossing a kunai randomly.  Lulu and Aoshi were standing to the side, shaking their heads. 

After everything finally calmed down, explanations were in order.

Yahiko: "So, who are you guys?"

Acronos: "Well- (several people's stomachs growl) Uhh, it appears that we're hungry.  ... How long has it been since breakfast?"

Auron: "Hmm, only a few hours of walking.  I think it was mostly uphill though." More people's stomachs grumble, including Sano and Yahiko.

Kenshin: "Okay, no more sparring for a time.  This one will make something, that he will."

Kaoru: "Kenshin, you just fought, I'll make the food.  (Sano and Yahiko's eyes widen in terror and she gives them a look that says to shut up) Is there anything you'd like?"

Acronos: "A salad for me, perhaps a little meat on it?"

Maioko: "Rice and fish!" Most order in that area.

Kaoru: "Okay, just a second." They all wait at the table for a while.  After a bit, simple conversation begins.

Kenshin: "So why are you all here?  Oh!  This one attacked you, he is so sorry!"

Acronos: "It's alright, no big thing.  We're here to find the keyhole."

Sano: "How are you going to do that?"

Acane: "So far things have just led to the place, so that's probably what will happen."

Maioko: "Actually Acane, there's no plot here, so we're going to have to search." The two gave each other evil looks.

Acronos: "Uh-oh Umm, let's not fight about what might happen, we'll find the keyhole, don't worry."

Sano: "... You act like Kenshin does around Jou-chan and the Kitsune!"

Acronos: "...?"

Yahiko: "Kenshin does basically that around the busu and Megumi -san."

Acronos: "Well... (Sniff, sniff) Is something burning?"

Ifrit: "(Appears) Burning?  Where?!"

Misao: "AHH!  Who the hell are you?"

Ifrit: "I am Ifrit, the Devil Lord of Fire."

Kenshin team: "...?"

Acane: "He's a pyromaniac with control over flames."

Misao: "Oh."

Ifrit: "Hmm… Why is there the scent of crispy food drifting in?"

Sano: "That's probably Jou -chan's cooking." Smoke started drifting out from under the door and Kaoru strolled out with a few dishes, one being Acronos' salad.  She places it in front of him.  Despite his usual politeness, he couldn't stop his comments and eye twitch.

Acronos: "... You burntthe salad?!You burnt the _sauce?!_  ... You would have burnt the water if it didn't evaporate!  ... (Notices that Kaoru is next to him, smiles widely) Good thing I'm almost as big a fan of burnt stuff as Ifrit is!"

Maioko: "(Whispers to Acronos) But you don't ever eat burnt stuff as far as I remember."

Acronos: "(Whispering back) Yeah, but I don't want to hurt Kaoru -san's feelings.  Besides, Ifrit _is _nearby."

  Kaoru gives him a piercing stare, which he smiles through, and turns to give Maioko her charred rice.  Acronos immediately gives his salad to Ifrit who eats it in a second.  Acronos takes the plate and stands up.

Acronos: "Umm, Kamiya -san, I am finished.  May I clean my plate off and perhaps aid you?"

Kaoru: "You don't have to be so formal, go ahead."

  Acronos proceeds to all but runs into the kitchen.  While Kaoru finishes handing out food and bashing anyone who dared insult her cooking, Acronos takes the crispy remains of what food she'd prepared, dumps it in the trash, casts haste, and starts cooking extremely fast.  When Kaoru comes back in she finds no more smoke, a bunch of properly cooked foods, and Acronos lounging on the floor, eating a rice-ball.

Acronos: "(Goes into a more polite position) I hope you do not mind the foods that I chose?"

Kaoru: "How did he manage to cook all this so fast?  Why is it that every other guy can cook while I can't?! Oh no, it's fine, but how did you manage it?"

Acronos: "Secret.  I can teach you to cook this stuff though."

Kaoru: "Would you?"

Acronos: "Sure!  Cooking isn't _that _hard to do, nobody can be so bad as to be unable to learn!  D: "She _burnt _a _salad!_" Uhh, yeah... You might have a point there... "

Kaoru: "All right!  Now I won't have to force Kenshin to do everything around here! " With that the two of them took the foods to everyone.  Sano and Yahiko stared.

Sano: "Uhh, how did... Acronos, you make this stuff?"

Acronos: "Yes, Sanosuke -san.  It wasn't that difficult."

Sano: "Whoa, just Sano, no formality!  I'm surprised though, usually it's Kenshin who cooks."

Acane: "Acronos is our resident chef!"

Maioko: "Hey, I can cook too!"

Acane: "Not as well."

Maioko: "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Acronos: "Umm, most of us have some culinary skill, I just do the cooking more often than everyone else.  Due to that I have a little more practice and people are more used to my style."

Yahiko: "No, more like you're better than the busu in every way when it comes to cooking.  Kenshin, you've got competition!"

Kaoru: "It's not like my cooking is _that _horrible, is it? "

Acronos: "Not good. Well, even if Kaoru -san cannot cook right now, which isn't true, I will be teaching her my methods from now on."

Sano: "You've got your work cut out for you."

Kaoru: "(Smashes Sano and Yahiko with a bokken) Baka!"

Acronos: "(Nervous) Uhh, where'd she get the bokken from? Arch: "She is a woman scorned, have I not told you such a thing should not be underestimated?""

Acronos & Kenshin: "Kaoru -san/dono, it isn't polite to hit Sano and Yahiko."

Acane: "(Blinks a few times) Exact clones!!"

Selphie: "Hey, she has a bit of a point.  Both of them have long hair, that super-polite personality, can cook, probably clean too, and both are still incredible swordsmen!"

Acronos & Kenshin: "Ehehe, you're too kind."

Maioko: "Oh good lord!  One is enough for me!  Hey wait, where'd that come from? "

Kaoru: "More Kenshin?  Too many! "

Acronos: "Hey Kenshin -san, I've got a few questions for you all."

Kenshin: "(Smiles) Go ahead."

Acronos: "Yeah, that's one, you and Seta -san both smile all the time, but, pardon my saying so, neither of you seems really happy."

Kenshin: "... (Smiles) It is a way of keeping emotion in check that it is."

Soujiro: "Yes, if you smile all the time, nobody expects you to be a warrior."

Kenshin: "Also, people are less concerned about you when you smile."

Acronos: "Hmm… (Smiles)"

Kenshin: "(Smiles)"

Soujiro: "(Smiles)"

Acronos: "... I hereby dub this the Rurouni smile!  A technique only usable to the full extent by those who wander and have much on their mind."

Soujiro: "Yes, we are the three Rurouni.  Rurouni Kenshin, Rurouni Soujiro, and Rurouni Acronos."

Kenshin: "Destined to wander about until we find our answers, even if only through our mind."

Acronos: "The three Rurouni! (Raises keyblade)"

Kenshin: "Hai, de gozaru!  (Raises sakabatou)"

Soujiro: "Smiling all the way!  (Raises Kikuichimonji Norimune, his katana)" With their three blades connected in the air they looked like the three Musketeers, and they all smiled widely.

Kaoru: "Kenshin still considers himself a wanderer?  _No_, I couldn't stand him leaving again! "

Maioko: "Rurouni Acronos, an interesting ring to it.  I don't want to be alone though... What am I saying?!  I've been alone since this quest began, I don't care about that!  _You wish!  _Don't you ever leave? "

Kenshin: "Well then wanderers, let us wander to the chores, shall we?"

Acronos: "I call basic repairs!"

Kenshin: "Laundry is mine as always."

Soujiro: "I suppose that leaves me with the floor."

Acronos: "Oh yeah, one more question.  What's it like being Battousai?"

Kenshin: "... The baka hitokiri is telling sessha to give you this key chain.  He calls it Battousai blade  ... According to the baka hitokiri this will give you the Battousai personality to use.  Do you want it?"

Acronos: "Sure, the more keyblades, the better, I suppose.  Besides, I already have experience handling personalities, as you know."

Kenshin: "Hai.  Be careful with it." He hands Acronos a tiny sakabatou on a chain, and he connects it.  The keyblade turns into a reverse-blade sword with a spike coming out of the back and a knob going forward.  The hand guard was only in the front, and made to allow movement of the wrist.

Acronos: "Wow, I like this weapon!  It's very good, especially since I don't want to kill anyway.  Huh?" Acronos looked forward, zoning out totally.

.

.

Acronos' subconscious

Acronos: "Huh, what happened?"

Archangel: "You awakened a new personality, so you were drawn into the subconscious."

Devil: "Oh great, more people in here.  Hey wait, aren't three extra personalities too many for your sanity to handle?"

??? : "They'll come at you from nowhere and everywhere at once."

Acronos: "Huh?  Who and where are you?"

??? : "And they will keep coming at you, so long as you live and can fight.  However, you don't have the blade skill to survive for too much longer."

Devil: "He has us to cover for him when things get tough."

??? : "That isn't sufficient.  You are very strong, but none of you has enough skill with the blade."

Acronos: "So what are you here for?  To annoy me?"

??? : "No, I am here to help you.  I am Battousai, an awakening of you if you had chosen the dark path.  I have skills with the blade that are far superior to any of yours.  I also have no mercy and none of the foolish illusions about not killing."

Devil: "You won't mind if I test you then!" Devil used vortex, but Battousai was already behind him and landed a light hit with his bare hands.

Battousai: "I also have warrior skills, the ability to manipulate things into weapons, and the ability to use techniques I see." He then created a giant sword from the floor and used Devil's vortex on him.  Devil blocked it with one hand though.

Devil: "I'm faster and stronger than you."

Battousai: "(Behind Devil) Yes, but I'm better." A slash sent Devil a few feet back.  Acronos ran in between them.

Acronos: "Stop!  We're all one person, it's not good to fight among one another!"

Devil: "Yeah, you're right.  Besides, I'm basically immortal so this battle will take a long time."

Battousai: "Admirable leading skills, I shall abstain from attacking any of you.  However, I shall take my turn as the conscious!" He flings them aside and takes control.

.

.

Reality

Maioko: "Hey, Acronos!  Stop zoning out already, you're freaking us out!" She swings to smack his head, but he grabs her hand, crushing it painfully.

Maioko: "Oww-oww-oww-oww-oww!  Stop it, that hurts!"

Battousai: "Never hit me again then." He flings her hand away with disdain.  She looks at him seemingly enraged, but it was easily visible that she felt hurt, emotionally I mean.

Kenshin: "Another baka hitokiri?"

Battousai: "You are the fool.  I challenge you."

Kenshin: "I do not accept."

Battousai: "You don't really have a choice."

  He flings a dart at Kaoru, and it stops right in front of her forehead.  Battousai turns to Kenshin with a smirk.  He then blinks harshly.  He blinks again and everyone notices that he has amber eyes.  His eyes switch to brown momentarily and the dart is immediately dropped to the ground.  His mouth opens to apologize but the eyes switch back to amber.  Amber, brown, amber, brown...

Acronos: "Ugh... So many personalities, can't control... Ahh!" Acronos was hidden in a veil of smoke.  Everyone got ready, expecting another deadly personality.  As the smoke began to clear the suspense heightened....

Chibi Acronos: "Hi everyone, I'm Chibi -chan!" Several people did the anime falls.

Maioko: "Acronos... You're little?"

Chibi Acronos: "I'm not _that _little, I'm 10 and a half!  Hmm…?  Oni-chan wants me to say sorry for what Battousai -nii did.  He's just cranky and needs a nap.  Batt: "What!  I don't take naps!""

Kaoru: "Did you say 'uncle Battousai'? (Chibi nods fast) That's what I thought.  Mind telling him unless he wants to feel the wrath of my bokken, he should never do that again?"

Chibi: "He says little girls shouldn't make big threats.  Now that isn't nice, you're not little."

Kaoru: "Grr!  Get him out here so I can pound some sense into him!"

Chibi: "Oni-chan says Battousai -nii won't get any time out unless he gets nice.  I agree, he hurt Maioko -dono!  You okay?"

Maioko: "-Dono?  Yeah, I'm fine Acronos."

Chibi: "Oni-chan is happy, but I'm not Oni-chan.  I'm Chibi -chan.  Hmm, you look familiar."

Maioko: "Yeah, we, uhh, your Oni-chan and I are good friends."

Chibi: "Yay!  Piggy-back ride!" He jumps on her shoulders.

Maioko: "Argh!  Not babysitting again!  I thought I left that back at home! " Despite mental grumbling, she walked around a bit, giving Chibi his desired ride and making him very happy.  Acane sniggered a bit and while they passed, Chibi whacked her with a wooden keyblade.

Chibi: "Maioko -dono is being very nice, no being mean!"

Acane: "Oww!  Was that keyblade made of wood?  Oww!"

Chibi: "Hai, I'm not old enough to use metal weapons yet." Everyone smiled a bit.

Kenshin: "Oh well, sessha will do the laundry."

Soujiro: "I'll clean the floors."

Chibi: "Oni-chan wants to repair, but his brain is too tired to turn back, so I'll do it." The three Rurouni go off to their duties.

Misao: "... Now what?"

Kaoru: "I guess I'll get you all some rooms."

Maioko: "Aoshi -san, mind teaching me something about those kodachi?  I think they're my preferred weapons."

Aoshi: "(Nods)"

Acane: "Guess you can teach me some ninja tricks Misao -san."

Misao: "Drop the formality, okay?"

Sano: "Just ate, so I'll go out."

Irvine: "They have any gambling around here?"

Sano: "Now you're talking!"

Selphie: "I'm going with you two, to make sure you don't loose too badly."

Wakka: "Want to play soccer, Yahiko?"

Yahiko: "Why not?"

Lulu: "I'll referee."

Auron: "I need to train."

Tidus: "I'll go with you.  You may be old, but you're good."

Auron: "(Raised eyebrow) Old?  Yuna, we might need your healing... For Tidus." Tifa shrugged and decided to help Kaoru with the rooms.  Kairi went to aid Kenshin with laundry.  Now, I have placed everyone in situations that allow indefinite amounts of time to be expended.  Let's do some cameos!

.

.

With Riku and Sienna

During their walk towards Tokyo, Riku looked up and noticed storm clouds, heard some rumbling, and smelled humidity.

Riku: "It will rain soon.  We should find shelter."

Sienna: "Oh be quiet you lazy idiot."

Riku: "I know you're still sore from the duels, but I'm serious."

Sienna: "(Turns to him) As am I."

Riku: "Whatever..." He cast Aeroga as an umbrella.  Within ten minutes it began pouring.

Sienna: "(Being soaked) Don't say a word.  Not _one _word!"

Riku: "I'm probably unworthy of being kind, but whatever. " He came near Sienna, allowing his spell to cover them both like a large umbrella.

Sienna: "... Umm, thanks I guess."

Riku: "... (Nods)"

Sienna: "You're feeling unworthy again.  Sigh.  There's gotta be a way for you to recognize that you aren't unworthy." They continued on their way strolling along until Riku's spell suddenly gave way, dumping a ton of water on them both.

Riku: "... Are we walking or are we swimming?"

Sienna: "Swimming.  Something needs to die for this..."

Riku: "No killing of weather gods, you know how much trouble that usually gets you in."

Sienna: "I don't care!  This rain is _evil!_  _Evil _I say!  Something must _pay!_" (Narrator: "Oh great, another psychotic character out for our blood.")

Riku: "(Very serious) Sienna, I have a question that is very important that you _must _answer.  ... Sienna... Has your medication worn off?"

Sienna: "(Surprised and confused) Huh?"

Riku: "(Laughing his head off)"

Sienna: "Grr, my medication hasn't worn off!  Wait a second, that wasn't..."

Riku: "(Laughing even more, starting to drown)"

Sienna: "(Building rage) Die!!"

  She lunges at him, tackling him to the ground and putting him in a headlock.  Riku notices the mud now getting on his clothes.  Now ticked he slips out of the lock and starts grinding his knuckles into her head, not enough to be really painful but enough to elicit several 'oww!'s.  After quite a bit of wrestling, they stop and realize they're covered in mud.

Riku: "Great.... Let's find shelter, or do you _enjoy _being soaked this thoroughly?"

Sienna: "Shut up Riku." They found a nearby inn and got a room.

Riku: "This sucks, only one room?  What kind of inn only has one room left?"

Sienna: "One that's crowded by travelers like us." They looked apprehensively at the room before them.  Two sleeping bag like futons lay on the floor near one another and all the room looked like a standard Japanese room.  One bathroom was next to them.  Both stood still for a while.  Finally Riku moved first to the bathroom and opened the door.

Riku: "Ladies first."

Sienna: "... You're just trying to do something freaky!  _You _go first."

Riku: "I'm not, you should go first."

Sienna: "Nope, you."

Riku: "... (Shrugs) Your loss." He goes in and the door locks.  A few minutes later he comes out and sees Sienna pulling her shirt off.  His eyes widen and he zips back into the bathroom.  Not hearing any yelling or banging on the door, he relaxes a bit and allows a wolf-whistle to escape his lips.

Riku: "Damn!  I almost forgot I'm traveling with a _hot _female partner!  Blasted unworthiness, if I was worthy I could care.  Oh well, no sense mulling over anything that I can't do. "

  However he decides to mentally list the traits of his partner, his way of getting rid of any hormonal impulses.  Shoulder-length black hair in a ponytail, small and slightly sad-seeming hazel eyes, (but definitely a temper to make up for it), sufficient curvatures to a lithe body, a slightly faded and torn pair of jeans, a green tank-top that was almost tunic-length with dress cuffs at her wrists but not connected to the shirt, a strange amulet dangling from her neck, a length of white cloth used as a headband, and usually a metal guard on her entire right arm, (she's a lefty).  This time he opens the door loudly and slowly.  Sienna is sitting on the floor in her usual sleeping outfit, (white T-shirt and pajama pants, I suppose that's everyone's style of sleepwear in this story).

Sienna: "You done yet?"

Riku: "Yeah, go ahead. Focus on face, don't think, focus on face... "

Sienna: "(Raised eyebrow) Are you okay?  You've got an even more stupid expression than usual."

Riku: "(Rolls eyes) Now I remember why I forgot she looked good, I argue with her too much. Go take your bath Sienna.  Oh yeah, it's only a bath, no shower." She shrugs and goes in.

Riku: "Hmm, Now what did I want, oh yeah, I've got to change and… "

  Riku busied himself with some things for a while.  While swinging his keyblade around he accidentally hit the doorknob, instantly unlocking it and opening it.  Though Riku turned away the moment his blade connected, he didn't escape Sienna's wrath in the form of a brick to the head.  A few moments later he regained consciousness and found his face in one of his clean shirts.  He shrugged and pulled off his shirt just as Sienna opened her door again.  He saw her standing there with her eyes wide.  He shrugged and some of his hair got in his eyes.  Noticing it was wet he walked past Sienna to grab a towel.  She couldn't move.

Sienna: "Dammit!  Why does he have to be shirtless now!  Damn him for having such a perfectly sculpted body!  Must get grip... "

Riku: "(smirks) Please try not to drool.  I never pegged you as a fangirl though." That woke her up and she lunged at him.  This time her wrath took the form of a punch to the head.

Sienna: "No way am I a fangirl!"

Riku: "Glad that woke you up." She glared at him a bit while he put his shirt back on.  He shrugged and moved his futon a bit away.

Sienna: "Let's get something to eat, I'm starved."

Riku: "I hope it's not pizza, you eat through the stuff like crazy.  It's a wonder you stay as thin as you are when you eat like a pig." Wrath descends in the form of a spinning kick and a few punches.

Sienna: "Watch it idiot, my figure is absolutely perfect, thank you very much."

Riku: "Yeah.  That kick was in perfect form to cause me pain." Wrath descends as a few kicks to his stomach.  Once finished they go to eat.  No pizza though, but plenty of fresh sushi.  They ate and went to bed.  Nearly everyone asked if they were lovers, since a man and woman traveling together tends to raise that idea.  They then went to bed and got some sleep despite the rain.

.

.

With Cloud's group

Yuffie: "Now tell me again why we haven't gone home yet?"

Cloud: "Umm..."

Sephiroth: "Strife, you're lost, aren't you?"

Squall: "How do you get lost when your method of movement is teleportation?"

Cloud: "Well, teleporting isn't that easy!  I have to find some place with all the proper magical alignments."

All: "...?"

Cloud: "Before we were teleporting randomly, no particular destination in mind.  Now it's a specific world we're aiming for.  A random teleport is easier than a concise one.  Hmm…"

Cid: "This is why I liked gummi ships more."

Squall: "What are you looking for anyway?"

Cloud: "Well, it needs to be in the direction of where we need to go, and it needs to have some type of magic in the area."

Aries: "Unusual... Hmm, what's that?"

Cloud: "It's a portal.  If my senses are still working, it sorta leads to Hollow Bastion."

Yuffie: "What do you mean, 'sort of'?"

Sephiroth: "It doesn't matter really.  We're all strong enough to survive anything that could be in there."

Cloud: "All right... It seems weird in there though..."

  They stepped through the portal and blinked several times in confusion. 

The sky was hot pink, clouds of fluffy black marshmallows soaked the flying dinosaurs before being sucked into a small vortex that seemed like a sun, and shrubbery kept dying and burning and being reborn every few seconds. 

Random scenes from Monty Python and Dogma and other random and crazy movies appeared on computers with little blue wings that were belched out of a tree in the shape of a dwarf. 

A dust devil started up, turned into Maioko's summon, dueled with a Chihuahua, and dissolved, all within a few seconds. 

A set of giant teeth strolled along happily, bumped into a toothless shark on wheels, which ate them instantly and gave a huge toothy grin. 

A pit opened up in a point that had no correlation to the laws of space and time and began eating itself while people in the nude practiced politics. 

Math began floating out of a seemingly normal point, equations of physics and other equations. 

A bunch of monkeys popped up and began writing a script for a play. 

Shakespeare stood next to them, cracking a whip and screaming out his own quotes in pain. 

A little card had a picture of Sephiroth on it a floated on a wind of water. 

A strip of horrible yellow wallpaper sung on through nothingness. 

A few kids -(authors)- appeared in different places doing strange things and messing with people that seemed vaguely familiar.

Yuffie: "... And I thought _I _was nuts."

Cid: "Uhh... (Sees a cigarette being formed by thousands of chemicals being compressed into one thing, it is offered to him) No thanks...?"

Cloud: "Umm, that way, methinks." His words echoed hundreds of times.  Sephiroth was surrounded by many of his swords that danced the cha-cha.  He looked really sad.

Sephiroth: "Sniff, my poor sword, copied and misused like this... IT BURNS I TELL YOU!!"

Aries: "Sephy -chan?" That stops him in his tracks.  He looks around again.

Sephy: "Hey, this place seems sort of familiar."

Cloud: "Now that you mention it..." An airline attendant-type person appears in a splat.  Problem is that she's wearing, oh, next to nothing?

Squall: "(Raised eyebrow)"

Cloud: "(Turns)"

Sephiroth: "(Shrugs)"

Cid: "(Cursing his older age)"

Yuffie: "(Muttering about why can't women like these ever stay dead)"

Aries: "Excuse me, can you tell us where we are?" She looks at Cloud, Sephiroth, Squall and Cid mechanically with a toothpaste smile and her, Ahem, chest area became, well, let's just say she was not lacking anything.  Cloud remained turned around, while everyone else's eyes bulged.

Airline lady: "YoU aRe In ThE zOnE oF aUtHoR pOwErS, pLeAsE rEmAiN cAlM aNd TrY nOt To Go NeAr AnY aUtHoRs As ThEy TeNd To CaUsE hIgH lEvElS oF iNsAnItY." (Narrator: "Huh?" It's simple; the author powers must have a place for any randomness and insanity to run off to.  This place is dangerous to stay in for too long though, your sanity is in danger while using powers too much)

Sephiroth: "(Begins laughing madly) Can't, Hah, stop, hah, laughing!"

Cloud: "(Is suddenly gripping sword, hefts over Aerith) No, this is _not _going to happen twice!"

  He works to sheathe his blade.  Yuffie is suddenly gripped by an immense desire to steal.  Cid grabs a cigarette and is finding it really difficult not to swear like crazy and smoke.  Squall becomes mute and starts thinking of ways to kill everything for money.

Cloud: "We need to get out of here before we start going on a killing spree!" A portal opens up nearby.  Through much difficulty, and Aries pushing them most of the way, they make it through to Hollow Bastion, collapsing on the sane ground.

.

.

Somewhere else

  Hundreds of light-years away, beyond most nearby worlds, outside the rule of confusion and stupidity, right near a chaos black hole, someone got up off the ground.  An immortal, this one was, and could take any form he desired.  Since he had originally been born male, this was his preferred form.  Frequently he took to looking like an old man dressed in white and brown robes.  However his truly preferred form was of a youth in the prime of life, fastest, most agile, and definitely strongest. 

  He had snow-white hair cut short, a white goatee with a few blonde hairs in it, steel-gray eyes, loose pants in the style of a hakama of a gray that was mainly black, a shirt that tightened in places to allow movement and of a white-gray color.  He used a staff as a balancing tool, gnarled and looking like a tree made into a vine, with a green jewel at the top.  The thing was that the jewel wasn't cut in any way, but still seemed somewhat angular. 

  Also, despite the fact that the jewel seemed green, if you looked closely at it for a moment, it shifted colors, turn a little and it switched again, ever changing, but only if you looked closely.  The immortal dusted his pants off, unnecessary since the grass-seeming stuff didn't die and nothing had left the ground.  He looked up at a relatively blue sky and a nice amount of sun, but not exactly enough to warm you despite the wind.

Immortal: "A perfect day, yet again."

  To us, we would not find it as perfect as he, but this immortal was infinitely wise, being totally happy even when things were bad.  This wasn't a sense of optimism; this was pure and all-encompassing joy that existed because it could, even while sad.  Anyway, he was a storyteller, the immortal that Tidus, Acane, and Acronos had all met.  Since he was immortal and totally happy, what he did was to tell others what stories they needed to hear.  He felt that it was time now for him to be involved in yet one more story himself. 

  He pointed his staff in a direction and drew a circle.  A portal opened for him.  He stepped through it, trusting it to guide him where he needed to go.  In mid-route he felt a new objective calling him, a story that needed to be finished.  He appeared in a dark alleyway. 

  The surroundings were close, brick, the exits were a good distance away, and optimally it was the best possible place for an ambush.  There were several men threatening a woman with weapons and the like.  He walked over to them.  He sensed that the men's stories had been ceased for the time being, but the female's was the one he needed to work on.

Immortal: "I would suggest ceasing any further violent action towards the woman in front of you."

Leader: "Oh yeah?  Why should we?"

Immortal: "(Almost before he finished) You have much more important things to attend to.  Your stories have halted, thusly your top priority should be to begin making them anew, gentlemen." They all look very confused, but you can tell that something's telling them to agree.

Immortal: "I shall make it so you comprehend my meaning.  Ahem, fight me and if you loose you must go home and rethink your life.  You must then do something about it." They all seem pleased with that and crack their knuckles.

Immortal: "There are no restrictions, come at me full-force." They charge at him, knives raised, but are sent flying back several feet from where they were, before they even came close.  One pulls out a gun and fires, only to see the bullets knocked away with ease.  A bigger one charges in this time, swinging at the immortal's head.  He is stopped by one finger and sent flying by a flick.

Immortal: "I do believe I have beaten you completely.  Please return to your residence and rethink the situation you are in." They help each other up and go to do that.  (One will eventually become a great writer and philosopher after going through college)

Immortal: "Madam, your story cannot be completed on this world.  Would you permit me to escort you the world you should be at?"

Woman: "Who _are _you?  How do you know this stuff?"

Immortal: "I am a storyteller.  I have learnt to tell where stories lead.  I apologize for my rudeness, but yours is on Hollow Bastion, not this Twilight Town."

Woman: "Why should I trust you?"

Immortal: "You shouldn't.  Therefore you do not.  I do not mind that fact, I am asking you to trust in fate.  You could perhaps call me its indirect messenger."

Woman: "I... Don't believe in fate anymore."

Immortal: "To be precise, the only absolute fate is for people to die at one point or another.  I speak of probability, circumstance, and what would be best to occur.  Perhaps I should explain my position?  Have you not ever read a book, and in the middle of it were extremely frustrated by the characters' lack of knowledge or some other circumstance?  Have you not wished to change it from within, but with your knowledge?"

Woman: "Yes, that happens..."

Immortal: "I do that.  I aid characters, but frequently I merely watch, record, and tell of it to those who need to hear."

Woman: "We're a story?"

Immortal: "Yes, it is known as life." (Narrator: "Hey, this guy sounds like us!")

Woman: "... What am I supposed to do at this 'Hollow Bastion' place?"

Immortal: "Only what you want.  See the area I recommend and then you are free to do as you please."

Woman: "... All right, I have nothing to loose, I suppose.  My name is Shera, by the way."

Immortal: "A good name.  Follow me."

Shera: "Don't I get a name?"

Immortal: "I... Cannot remember my name, I may not even have had one." He opens up a portal and gestures to it.  Shera shrugs and goes into it.  A few seconds later they arrive on top of Hollow Bastion.

Immortal: "Oh dear, it appears my portal miscalculated the exact point to appear, but what an excellent view!"

Shera: "(Gripping a tower) I'm a bit busy being _terrified of falling to my death _to look!"

Immortal: "Oh don't worry, the fall isn't that much, and the water will cushion instead of causing pain."

Shera: "Not helping!"

Immortal: "Sigh, one moment." Using a simple teleport spell, he gets them down.  He then leads Shera.  The immortal searches around Hollow Bastion.

Shera: "Didn't you say I only had to go to one place?"

Immortal: "Yes, but I have yet to find that place." On the route they bump into Vincent Valentine.

Shera: "Ah!  Mr. Valentine!"

Vincent: "... You are Shera, the woman who stayed with Cid for a time.  Why are you here in Hollow Bastion?"

Shera: "This guy brought me, had to finish my story or something." The immortal had taken up his elderly form.

Immortal: "Good day sir."

Vincent: "Have we met before, you seem familiar."

Immortal: "I don't believe so, however I have a very familiar aura to most people."

Shera: "Weren't you just?  How did you?  What happened to?  Huh?"

Vincent: "By any chance, are you here to find Cid, Shera?"

Shera: "(Blush) Well... Yes."

Vincent: "Then count yourself as not the only one waiting.  A woman named Rinoa and myself; we are both waiting for our friends.  Cid is supposed to come here soon."

Shera: "Ah?"

Immortal: "I am done here, do as you wish."

Shera: "I can't thank you enough."

Immortal: "Just make a good story." He disappears into one of his portals.  The two of them stood there for a moment, staring at where he had disappeared.  A person yelled out that Cloud's group had returned.  Both Vincent and Shera were immensely surprised, and began walking.  Walking to meet their friends and continue their stories as they were meant to.

.

.

Sora's first experience with higher magic

  One day, like every other day, Sora was searching the castle he was 'imprisoned' in.  He was constantly wandering around, looking for an easy way out, locations to hide, etc.  From all this, Sora knew more about the castle than anyone but Zidane.  He walked into a training room and found Malfoy doing practice with his stronger magic.

Sora: "What 'ya doing?"

Malfoy: "I am practicing the increased magical attacks.  You probably wouldn't understand."

Sora: "Really?  C'mon, teach me!"

Malfoy: "(Already annoyed) Fine, but don't whine when you can't do it."

Sora: "Yeah!  What first?"

Malfoy: "Well, instead of manipulating the element to do your bidding like in normal magic and custom magic, you have to become the element and call forth its power like you would call your own energy."

Sora: "So to use the enhanced fire, I'd need to be part of fire and… Hmm… Think I've got something..."

  He points his hand forward, it glows gold, red lines streak towards it and from it, the glow becomes a red fire, Sora glows entirely for a moment, and everything halts into utter silence.  As Malfoy was about to say that that was good for a start, an immense pillar of fire erupts from Sora's glowing hand, engulfing the wall and burning straight through the stone and steel for several meters.  Malfoy's eyes widen. 

  Sora raises his hand and looks at it with a mix of love and interest.  Flames twirl around him, completely under his command because he wasn't controlling or manipulating them, but had become a part of them and sent them where they collectively decided.  The secret wasn't to control the magic, but to be one with it and use part of you to guide it.  The glow died down, along with the flames.  Malfoy gaped; unable to process the power Sora had command over.

Sora: "(In the happy manner only he has) How was that?"

Malfoy: "(Eye twitch) V-very good keyblade wielder.  Now try ice."

  Sora's frost attack used the basis of cold, the draining of kinetic energy.  He put everything he'd just melted to 1 degree Kelvin.  This created some extra energy just floating around, which he absorbed.  Lightning was next.  Thousands of super-thick lightning bolts rained down and left a net of shocks through the ground, finally going to one central point and exploding upward to nearly blind anyone nearby. 

  Gravity took the form of a black hole, ripping the fabric of space and time, but only for a second since Sora ended it quickly.  Wind took the form of gigantic gusts of wind that cut and ripped everything they touched, and finished as a tornado encircling Sora.  Water simply used its pressure to crush anything and everything in its path.  Enhanced Cure created a green whirlwind around Sora, fully healing all wounds of every kind, including mp and energy loss, and even making you a bit stronger based on how much damage you healed from.  Enhanced Quake caused ground to take on liquid properties, smash anything with boulders and spikes, and finally crush them. 

  Enhanced Time literally froze everything around Sora for as long as he wanted.  Enhanced Flare incinerated just about everything in the area while making a very bright and visible light.  Sora decided to try Ultima.

Malfoy: "No!  Umm, that one might be a bit too powerful to do inside.  Besides, now you have to fix all this mess." He indicated the fact that everything near them had been decimated and looked like a war zone.

Sora: "(OO) I have to clean _all _this up?"

Malfoy: "Yes.  (Chuckling to himself) Have fun..." As he left he heard…

Sora: "Cure... Supreme Cure!" Malfoy stopped, turned, and went back inside to see the room perfectly arranged, along with everything within it.  He gaped again.

Sora: "Wow that was fun!  Thanks Mr. Malfoy!" He then went to find if any of his secret passages might be better dealt with using these new abilities.  Lance walked by to see Malfoy still gaping.

Lance: "What happened?  You look in a mirror or something?"

Malfoy: "Very funny.  Sora just outdid me in enhanced magic.  He blew this room to kingdom come and then fixed it in two seconds with a Cure spell."

Lance: "Well, the little wielder is getting better.  Maybe he'd be good for a spar..." Lance left to challenge Sora.

Malfoy: "Hmm… Judging by Sora's combat ability currently, along with his new magic, I give Lance... Another thirty seconds. " Thirty seconds later Lance landed on the floor next to Malfoy, deeply char-broiled and evidently having been thrown.  He got up with vengeance in his eyes.

Lance: "Okay, I went easy that time!  No more Mr. Nice guy!"

Malfoy: "Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven... (Clash of weapons) Six... Five... Four (Magic used)... Three... Two... (Sora's magic is about to be used) One... Zero... (Lance is blasted and lands next to him again)"

Lance: "... Shut up Malfoy..."

Malfoy: "If you attack Sora again right now, I give you fifteen seconds."

Lance: "Shut _up _Malfoy!" Fifteen seconds later he ends up back on the floor.

Lance: "Not a word, not _one word._" Malfoy says nothing, merely smirks.

.

.

Some place far away. (A tropical resort)

Sun, blazing warmth, pure water for an ocean, an absolutely perfect beach and resort.

Evil leader: "Ahh, what an absolutely _exquisite _day.  Now _this _was the break I needed." His two second in command were also on this beach.  One was thinner and looked extremely fast, while the other was tall and looked impossibly strong.

Speed: "Do you really think we should be here?  According to Mal's last report the keyblade master is far along with sealing the worlds."

Power: "Yeah, but they caught the wielder who sealed Kingdom Hearts, and the other can't seal stuff."

Speed: "He has a partner who can, though."

Leader: "Silence.  It isn't that important, remember?  My scheme only requires powerful warriors."

Power: "But sir, we would willingly give our lives to your cause, and we _are _the most powerful aside from you."

Leader: "No.  You are both dark, and the sacrifice does not need to be willing.  I have made the necessary sacrifices of darkness, and some of light, but I need a few more extremely powerful warriors of pure hearts."

Speed: "You mean to sacrifice the keyblade master?"

Leader: "Either him, or his woman, like I did with Blasphemy."

Speed: "If he finds out that you were the one to do that, he'll come after you with your death in mind."

Leader: "He cannot even defeat Mal, and he is the strongest one among them."

Power: "What of the keyblade wielder?"

Leader: "He doesn't have enough power to compare to any of us.  Anyway, who cares?  Let us enjoy this vacation that we have."

Speed: "Uhh, aren't we supposed to be plotting?"

Leader: "(Death glare)"

Speed: "Right, we _are _plotting."

.

.

Back with Acronos' group (Warning: From here I don't intend to stop until this world's plot is finished, so it _will _be **long**.  Oh, by the way, I never saw the thing with Enishi, and it sounds too important to guess through, so I'll just set this a bit after Shishio)

  Chibi hefted the hammer up, and smashed it onto the nail, securing another portion of the roof.  He looked at his handiwork; most of the roof had been fixed, and no longer stood a chance of leaking.  Chibi had only a little more to do, so he got right to it with vigor.  In a few minutes he was done and wiped sweat from his brow.  He looked down and saw Kenshin washing the laundry using the oldest manner of doing laundry, the washboard. 

  Kairi was drying the laundry through spinning her staff with a little magic.  Chibi was bored and decided to have a little fun.  He conjured up a ball of water, aimed and fired.  Kenshin didn't hear or see it coming, so it knocked him on the head, exploding like a water balloon and plunging his head into the suds.  Kenshin came up with a beard.  Chibi began laughing his head off.  Kenshin just smiled, an actual happy smile.  Chibi smiled back and jumped down.

Chibi: "Hello!  Anything else to do?"

Kenshin: "Windows, walls, Kaoru -dono has her dojo damaged quite frequently due to this one."

Chibi: "Okay!  I'll get right to it.  Hmm, oh, Oni-chan is almost ready to come out.  Alrighty, work time!" He rushed around and began doing repairs to whatever damage there was.  The place was soon fixed and looked relatively presentable.  Chibi admired his handiwork once more and jumped in the air happily.  Soujiro came up behind him.

Soujiro: "You fixed all of this?"

Chibi: "Hai!  I've always been pretty good with repairs and stuff."

Soujiro: "But how did you manage to get all this done so quickly."

Chibi: "It is something I am just good at, Seta -san.  Doing good things quickly, that is.  Oni -chan and Battousai -nii want to ask you about Shukuchi."

Soujiro: "I will show you how I do it, but don't expect to be able to do it at once, if at all.  First you tap your foot to establish a beat.  Then you run, but not the usual running style.  No foot goes past the knee, and when one foot hits the ground the other rises at the exact same time.  This gives you immense amounts of momentum, and that makes you move fast." Chibi happily tapped his foot for a while, and the beat just revealed itself randomly to him.  He thought about what Soujiro said and finally got what should be done.  He sprung forward, moving very quickly, but still visible.  Soujiro dodged out of his way and he slowed to a stop.

Soujiro: "Not bad.  You need more momentum though, put more energy and effort into it." Chibi tried again, and this time, for a moment only, he moved too fast to be seen.  He stopped, turned where he stood so he had a good distance, and zoomed forward, putting all his energy into it and became totally invisible.  He got to the end of his run, a good amount of meters, in about one hundredth the time he would have made at a sprint.  Once finished he bounced up and down happily, but stopped and clutched his upper legs.

Chibi: "Oww!  This is a workout!"

Soujiro: "(Chuckles) Yes, it takes a while to get used to.  Oh, did you see anything while running?"

Chibi: "Yep, same as always."

Soujiro: "You're good at seeing things, it appears."

Chibi: "Thank you very much Seta -san."

Soujiro: "Just Soujiro, I'm not really the type for formality."

Chibi: "Okay!"

Kaoru: "Kenshin!  Seta -san!  Acronos!  Are you guys done?"

Kenshin: "This one is done with the laundry."

Soujiro: "I cleaned the floors some time ago."

Chibi: "Finished!"

Kaoru: "Well, come on in, it's getting dark." They did as told, going inside to different goals.  Chibi stopped momentarily, and turned back into regular Acronos.

Acronos: "Well, is there anything to do? D: "Not really, it's too late for training." Batt: "You could go out and find someone to kill?" Arch: "No, we try not to kill unless otherwise pressed.  I would recommend dealing with your comrades, they may have questions based on the new world." Chibi: "You should talk with Maioko -dono!  Battousai -nii, you kind of hurt her, so maybe we should apologize?"

Yeah, I'll go say sorry. Batt: "You _do _know having a lover is a weakness, right?" (Oblivious) Yeah, why? Batt: "Well... Never mind." D: "(To Arch) Hey, shouldn't the kid have gone insane?" Arch: "Apparently instead of loosing his sanity, he created an opposing pure personality so as to balance out.  Chibi is also an anchor to his past allowing him to remember to exist."" Following this long series of thoughts, Acronos went to find Maioko.  Problem was that he had no idea where she'd gone.  He decided to ask Kaoru.

Acronos: "Kaoru -san, do you know where Maioko got to?"

Kaoru: "Well, last I knew she was with Aoshi.  I guess they're at the riverbank."

Acronos: "Thank you."

Kaoru: "Why, do you need something?"

Acronos: "I need to apologize for Battousai's reaction.  Oh, Kaoru -san, I almost forgot he attacked you as well!  I'm so sorry!"

Kaoru: "Not to worry, your Chibi side already apologized, and I've been through worse than a dart nearly to the head." Acronos bowed and headed to the riverbank.  Since it was getting dark he decided to test his new Shukuchi.

Acronos: "This is probably a few steps off, but it's still very fast.  Tap foot to determine beat, locate, gain momentum, and go! " He zoomed off, invisible to the naked eye aside from his steps, which made brief bursts of air.  He arrived at the riverbank shortly and when he stopped he rubbed his legs, that was _still _a workout!  He saw Aoshi looking out at the river, as the sun began to set.  Acronos figured he should know where Maioko would be.

Aoshi: "If you're looking for Maioko -san, she left a while ago.  I don't know where." Acronos shrugged and went over and looked out at the riverbank.

Acronos: "... Are you here to look for peace?"

Aoshi: "Am I?"

Acronos: "... True."

Aoshi: "Are you?"

Acronos: "Right now I am at peace."

Aoshi: "Nothing bothers you?"

Acronos: "I have my friends, I like fighting, I get to travel and have fun, and I have very little blood on my hands."

Aoshi: "You are lucky, and young.  Don't kill, keep your life intact."

Acronos: "A warrior who lives to kill is no longer a warrior, merely weak and insane."

Aoshi: "..."

Acronos: "... Insanity made your mind clear for a time, correct?  You lost yourself and all your problems in the steel of your blades."

Aoshi: "..."

Acronos: "... The mind is annoying, but it is part of life.  I suppose you meditate to shut the mind up?"

Aoshi: "... Perhaps."

Acronos: "... I am talking too much, my apologies, Aoshi -san."

Aoshi: "I am used to it, do not worry."

Acronos: "I'll get straight to my point then.  No matter what happens, you are not unworthy of anything you obtain."

Aoshi: "... I doubt you understand."

Acronos: "All things you receive or get for yourself are yours, which means you were worthy of them.  Those who live are worthy of living because they could."

Aoshi: "So those who die aren't worthy of life?"

Acronos: "When you give your life, you were the most worthy of it.  However when you die because you weren't good enough or something, succumbing to fear or your mind, then you weren't worthy."

Aoshi: "... Perhaps you can learn a technique I know.  It allows you to move in such a way as to create multiple images of yourself while moving and being able to attack."

Acronos: "I've heard of it."

Aoshi: "I will show you it." He stood up and in a moment there were a circle of Aoshi surrounding Acronos.  He couldn't see Aoshi, his hearing was too slow as demonstrated when Aoshi tapped his back when he heard him on his side, and also his sixth sense was a bit too slow.  Aoshi stopped the motion.  He then explained how it was done.  Acronos managed the type of motion, but was still visible.  He called on Battousai's abilities momentarily, and performed the technique like Aoshi, managing to learn it.

Aoshi: "Good.  If you had a kodachi I could teach you some other ones..." Acronos pulled his knife out.  Aoshi nodded and raised his two.

Aoshi: "This technique is quite powerful and relies on surprise.  Here it is." He used a backhand slash, but moved in a strange way to do it.  He handed one kodachi to Acronos.  He switched to Battousai personality to use it first, and then thought for a moment and used it again.  He gave Aoshi his kodachi back.  They stood there looking out at a shore for a while.

Aoshi: "I will go back now."

Acronos: "As will I." Acronos used Shukuchi to zoom away while Aoshi walked.  He was just reaching the edge of town when the shadows elongated.  He sensed enemies around him, danger.  His hands eased towards the sheath of his kodachi as the shadows worked their way towards him.  His walk slowed down and his stance became more balanced.  From the shadows a ninja slowly arose, a claw strapped to its arm, intending to rip Aoshi's heart out.  Aoshi gripped his kodachi and waited... Waited... Spin and slash!

Acronos made it to the dojo before dark and looked around for Maioko, but first bumped into Sano's group.

Sano: "Oi!  Acronos, what's the rush?"

Acronos: "My apologies Sanosuke -san, I am looking for Maioko."

Sano: "Enough with the titles.  You mean Jou -chan the second?  Hmm, can't say I saw her."

Woman with long hair: "Who might you be?"

Acronos: "I am Acronos, you are?"

Megumi: "Ohohohoho!  I heard about you from Sanosuke.  My name is Megumi Takani."

Sano: "Also known as the Kitsune." The two begin arguing.

Acronos: "Selphie will love this. You know, in the Western culture, calling a woman a 'fox' usually means you're in awe of her, umm, beauty shall we say." Sano and Megumi stop instantly, shocked, look at each other, and turn away blushing.

Sano: "I only call her that because she looks like one and acts like it."

Megumi: "Yes, the Tori-atama is only being immature." They glare at each other and continue the argument.

Selphie: "Good one Acronos!  Hey, wanna help me get the three couples together?"

Acronos: "Umm... I suppose."

Irvine: "This should be fun, count me in."

Acronos: "I need to find Maioko though." They hadn't seen her so he went on his way to try and find her.  About five steps away Acronos sensed something coming, but it was far too late.  Someone had landed on his shoulders and wrapped their legs around his neck and mouth.  When he saw a skirt go over his head...

Acronos: "Mmph!  Mmph, mmph, mmph!! AHH!  Help me, AHH!! "

  He ran around for a few seconds, and launched into Shukuchi.  He heard the smack of wood on skull and the pressure on his neck knocked him back along with the person on top of him.  His head was in the _wrong _place, so he just closed his eyes and tried to squirm away.  It didn't work and the person awoke quickly.  He cast barrier and hoped to live.  The person spoke, and he recognized Acane's voice.

Acane: "And here I was thinking you weren't the type for this kind of stunt.  (She gets off) Not that I mind though."

Acronos: ".... (Comprehension of meaning sets in) ORO!!!! OO"

Kenshin: "(Walking by) That is my word, that it is.  However your situation more than accommodates it." Acane laughs her head off and goes to laugh with Misao about it, dusting herself off.  Acronos just stays there, still going Oro.  A soccer ball awakens him, sorta.

Acronos: "Oww!"

Yahiko: "Missed the goal, you okay?"

Acronos: "With all that's going on, I'm gonna die young. Batt: "Didn't I already tell you that?" Shut up Battousai. Arch: "Might I recommend healing any strife between Acane and Maioko?  Since Acane is more shrewd, she will probably strike at Maioko by doing this like that to you." Oh boy. I'm okay, here!" The kick slammed the ball into the goal Yahiko had been aiming for.

Wakka: "Whoa, not bad, ya?"

Lulu: "Might I recommend going inside as it is getting dark?" Yahiko shrugs and goes in, while Acronos keeps looking around.  He stumbles upon Auron and Tidus training.  Auron easily is evading Tidus' attacks, but is giving advice to a more and more frustrated Tidus.

Acronos: "Tidus, think clearly and look for an opening!" Tidus decided why not and jumped back, seeming to be waiting, but in fact gathering momentum.  Auron walked towards him, but the fierce midsection attack caught him off guard and knocked him back a bit.

Auron: "Nice one, but how about this?" The 'Shooting star' overdrive sent Tidus' blade flying.  That ended the match for a while.  Acronos walked around a bit more, but found no trace of Maioko.  Now worried he called on his sixth sense, but something seemed to be blocking him. 

  Believing a better view might help, he Triggered and flew into the air.  Maioko was on the roof, looking out into the distance.  Since the momentum was directing him up, Acronos returned to his normal form and went to land.  Right as his feet were about to connect with the roof at the edge, he heard yelling.

Kaoru: "Acronos -san!  Where are you?" His concentration thrown into the winds, his foot missed its mark and he dropped headfirst onto the ground next to Kaoru.

Kaoru: "Oh, there you are.  We don't exactly have enough rooms for all of you, and Kairi tells me-"

Acronos: "() I will go set up the bathhouse now.  How many rooms?"

Kaoru: "... Two, I think for Maioko -san and Acane -san."

Acronos: "Umm, perhaps different people?  Maioko -dono, I think it might be best, well, who am I to say anything, she _is _the leader."

Kaoru: "Maioko -san is leader?  How odd, you strike me as more of the leader type."

Acronos: "It's a long story."

Maioko: "One that we don't really have time for.  Let's get everyone together to have a vote." A few minutes later everyone was in one place.

Tidus: "So who are we sharing with?"

Maioko: "Actually everyone gets their own room."

Acronos: "However two people will be required to stay at the bathhouse."

Auron: "Why not share two of the rooms, we are all used to worse."

Acronos: "Well... Maioko, you're leader, your choice."

Maioko: "Hmm, I guess Auron and Acane should share a room, and -" It was obvious to Acane this was payback, and now officially war.  Acronos sensed the tension building but couldn't place it, yet.

Acane: "(Moves very near Acronos) Well I'm _certain_ Acronos -chan won't mind sharing a room with you Maioko, or perhaps the other way around?"

Acronos: "Uh-oh, I see sparks flying, what to do?  Hmm… "

Maioko: "(Does same thing) Yes, it's quite the best solution as both of us are very well accustomed to sharing a room."

Acronos: "Not good, my brain is stopping, that must mean they're flirting or something!  Gulp... "

Acane: "Yes, but you're probably as noisy asleep as you are awake, perhaps a more mature woman would be best?"

Acronos: "Brain has stopped.  I'm dead- I'm dead- I'm dead- I'm dead- I'm dead... "

Maioko: "Of course maturity counts, that's why I should be there."

Acronos: "Okay, not liking this, must stop fight! (Note that his brain is still on standby) Maioko -dono, Acane -dono, perhaps a simple coin toss would be best?  We should certainly ask Auron's opinion on matters concerning him as well."

Auron: "I don't care either way. Just keep me out of this argument!  I value my limbs, thank you very much. "

Maioko: "Isn't a coin toss rather pointless if _I'm _definitely the one going? _That's it!  Acane needs her ego taken down a few notches; she can't just mess with our guy like that!  _I know I normally don't listen to a thing you say, but that sounded oddly right.  _You see, I haven't lied once, you like Acronos.  In the 'love' way.  _Whoa, that's getting a bit ahead of things there, I'm just friends with the guy!

  _... It's better if you address these things now before someone beats you to it.  _Oh come on!  First off, there's nothing to deal with, secondly, who would?  Acane is just trying to annoy me, but it's just a sport, neither is the other's type.  Also, you know Acronos; he's the guy I can always rely on for a laugh by making him twitch.  _Believe me, he's a fifteen-year-old male, things happen.  _Speaking of ages, how long has this quest lasted anyway?  I could have sworn my birthday was near.  _If memory serves, your birthday is some time either this week or next._ "

Acronos: "Heads or tails?"

Acane: "Tails."

Maioko: "Ugh." Acronos points the coin away and doesn't look at it, turns it several times, and flips it.  He catches it, but the side still isn't visible.

Acronos: "Flip or no flip?"

Maioko: "Don't flip." Acronos opens his hand to reveal heads.

Irvine: "Well, that's the way luck favors people.  (To Acronos) I pity you, at this rate you're gonna die."

Maioko: "Well, luck is on my side."

Acane: "But not on Acronos'.  Good luck trying to get any sleep." Acronos sensed another fight coming, so he did what he thought best, diverted attention.

Acronos: "(Nervously) Hey, we don't even know where the rooms are, let's ask Kaoru -san!"  They found Kaoru outside and she gave them a brief tour of the dojo, showing them their rooms.  Acronos happily found a room sort of like an office near his.  That said, everyone was allowed time to set up their room.  Maioko looked at the room, noticing only one futon.  Before she said anything, Acronos grabbed a nearby blanket and placed it against a wall that faced the door.

Acronos: "I'll sleep against this wall, that way you get the futon. (Rurouni smile)"

Maioko: "Umm, are you sure?"

Acronos: "Yep! (Still Rurouni smiling)"

Maioko: "He's only faking a smile, isn't he?  Sigh. "

Acronos: "Oh yeah, now I remember why I spent so long looking for you and got clobbered!  I just want to apologize for Battousai's behavior when he hurt you.  I'm really sorry about that."

Maioko: "... It's okay.  I guess it was the normal reaction for a warrior when about to be hit."

Acronos: "I'm still really sorry."

Maioko: "It's alright, you don't have to be."

Acronos: "Well - (Kaoru yells that it's dinner time and that Acronos needs to help) Looks like I have obligations to fulfill.  See you in a bit." He runs off to teach Kaoru the basics of cooking.  Maioko sighs and begins setting up her area.  Leaving half the room for Acronos, she sets up a few things and goes out.

Maioko: "Hey, I left Aoshi at the river.  Shouldn't he be back by now? " She asked Misao, the one most likely to know, but Aoshi hadn't returned.  Maioko shrugged and went to bring him back for dinner.  As she started on the path, Aoshi came walking up.  He looked a little tired but nothing serious.

Maioko: "Hey Aoshi -san!  C'mon, dinner's almost ready.  Don't worry, Acronos is helping Kaoru make it, so it won't be too bad." Aoshi nodded and then blinked when a shinai connected with Maioko's head, obviously thrown.

Acronos: "Sorry Maioko, I couldn't stop Kaoru -san!"

Kaoru: "No formality okay?  It's enough that Kenshin calls me Kaoru -dono every moment."

Maioko: "Argh, why'd you throw that?!"

Kaoru: "Don't insult my cooking!"

  Aoshi blinked again in confusion as Kaoru and Maioko argued, for a moment he swore they were the same person.  When Maioko and Kaoru grabbed bokken he was certain of it.  Sano walked by, saw the two fighting, stopped in mid-stride, grabbed some popcorn, and began watching.  Megumi came by and shook her head.

Megumi: "Two tanuki?  One was enough."

  Acronos came in to try and stop the fight, was immediately hit with two bokken, which only gave Maioko and Kaoru another reason to argue.  Kenshin came in, saw all this and nodded to Acronos.  The two put their respective female allies in a hold to stop their direct fighting.  They still bickered verbally, while the two guys told them fighting wasn't such a good idea.

Kaoru & Maioko: "Well she started it!  No, I didn't start it, _you _started it!  Don't copy me!  Why I ought to..."

Acronos & Kenshin: "Kaoru/Maioko -dono, you shouldn't fight among yourselves!"

Aoshi: "..."

Selphie: "(Walks in and sees all this) ... Exact clones!!"

Soujiro: "Hey, she has a point, many of us are similar."

Acane: "I suppose we're alike since I'm the fastest."

Soujiro: "Actually I'm probably faster."

Acane: "Race?"

Soujiro: "Tomorrow, it's too late right now."

Acane: "What's the matter, afraid of the dark?"

Aoshi: "Actually there are heartless prowling around outside at this hour."

Acronos: "(Is about to say something when something else occurs to him) Hey, didn't we leave the rice on the fire three minutes ago?"

Kaoru: "I never took it off?" Acronos shakes his head.  They stay there for a moment, and then zoom off to save their cooking.  Everybody blinks in confusion momentarily.  About two minutes later the call of dinner being ready went out.  Soon everyone was assembled at the table.

Sano: "Prepare yourselves people, no way even Acronos could have made Jou-chan cook well." A pan connects with his head.  He shakes it off and throws it back like a Frisbee, and an arm reaches out and grabs it out of mid-air and pulls it back in.  Ifrit pops in.

Ifrit: "I thought there might be more tasty burnt food." A coal is thrown at him, which he eats out of the air and rubs his belly happily.  Acronos comes out of the kitchen shaking his head sadly.

Sano: "I was right, wasn't I?"

Acronos: "You all know how I hate to disappoint... Especially you Sano, since Kaoru's cooking came out great!" Kaoru comes out with a few plates balanced and sets them down.  It's almost burnt in the occasional spot, but overall a vast improvement.  Everyone gets a plate except Ifrit, who pouts.

Acronos: "Don't worry, oh head pyro of Hell, we saved you something." He carries in a large plate of charred, umm, can't really call it 'food', but Ifrit looks really happy.

Kaoru: "(Voice of shame) My failures.  These were produced when Acronos wasn't there to guide me everywhere."

Yahiko: "So basically Acronos cooked this and you watched?"

Kaoru: "Well..."

Acronos: "Of course not, Kaoru made most of this herself, I just gave her detailed instructions."

Misao: "... If you're giving cooking classes, count me in."

Aoshi: "At home we frequently use Misao's 'cooking' as coals for the fire." Misao gives him a short glare, but it fades easily.  She then turned to Acronos with puppy-dog-eyes.

Acronos: "Ahh!?  Okay, I'll teach you both!"

Kaoru & Misao: "Yay!"

Megumi: "Tanuki being able to cook?  (Shakes head) The apocalypse is near.  What's next, are you going to ask him for lessons in femininity, which you lack?"

Kaoru: "As a matter of fact, I will!"

Acronos: "(To Kenshin) May I? (He nods) Oro!  I am a male, Kaoru -san!"

Megumi: "You probably know far more about being feminine than the tanuki-girl.  You're as polite as Ken-san." Kaoru seemed ready to blow, as demonstrated by the steam coming off her head.  Acronos slowly backed away, calling up a barrier and aero spell.

Acronos: "Umm..."

Kenshin: "... Oh!  Acronos -san, if this one remembers correctly you offered your services to several people at once, that you did."

Acronos: "Hey, you're right.  Hmm… (Counts off on fingers) Cooking lessons for Misao -san and Kaoru, sparring with you guys, helping everyone else with training, aiding Selphie, fixing up this place... Anything else?"

Sano: "Oi, that's more than enough!"

Acronos: "Oh yeah, there's still the matter of the heartless to settle."

Aoshi: "That is stretching your resources rather thinly, don't you think?"

Acronos: "(Dismissive) I'll be fine, it's not like I haven't done work for an entire day."

Aoshi: "(Cryptically) You never know."

Acronos: "Huh?"

Aoshi: "..."

Acronos: "(Shrugs)" During all these conversations everyone kept right on eating.  Yahiko, Sano and Tidus all are voraciously, inhaling anything in range.  Aoshi and Auron ate very slowly.  Okay, describing eating habits isn't necessary, so they just ate.  Soon they finished and got up.

Acronos: "Now what? "

Maioko: "It's kinda late, we should get some sleep."

Kaoru: "Acronos -san..."

Acronos: "I told you, I'm not going to be able to teach you much, I'm a guy!"

Megumi: "About femininity?  Anyone can teach the tanuki since she has no idea whatsoever."

Kaoru: "Grr…"

Acronos: "Fine, I'll do what little I can." They went into a different room.  Seeming to be trying to sneak, Misao followed.

Acronos: "Umm, alrighty.  So you know, I really have no idea about this.  I never had a sister, a girlfriend, or even too many female friends who weren't tomboys or at least not superbly feminine."

Misao: "Hold on, _you _never had a girlfriend?!"

Acronos: "Nope."

Kaoru: "But you're a really nice guy and don't exactly look bad."

Acronos: "(Dismissive) Oh quit kidding around.  Anyway, is there anything you want to know in particular?" Kaoru and Misao looked around, checked outside, and mumbled something.

Acronos: "(Actually telling the truth) What was that? (They mumble a little louder) A little louder."

Kaoru & Misao: "... (Yelling) How do we get our guys!?"

Acronos: "Ahh!  Oh, romance?  _That _I know pretty well.  Bit annoying, but sometimes useful."

Misao: "It's not about being feminine?"

Acronos: "Not so much, but that's a part of it.  Anyway, the most basic thing I can say is just to admit your feelings.  Kaoru, I'm almost certain Kenshin likes you, but probably feels unworthy of, ahem, (imitating Kenshin) 'my sweet, innocent Kaoru -dono.  She is too pure to be tainted by these bloodstained hands, de gozaru yo.'."

Kaoru: "But he isn't unworthy!"

Acronos: "Kaoru -san, a thing about unworthiness.  You always feel unworthy, at all times, but you just dismiss it as fact and get on with life."

Misao: "Huh?  You know that?"

Acronos: "Anyway Misao, as to Aoshi.  I wouldn't be surprised if he already knew your feelings, seeing as you all but yell them for all to hear."

Misao: "I'm not _that _obvious, am I?  (Both Kaoru and Acronos nod) Aww!"

Acronos: "Now, I think he sort of likes you, but not in the way you like him.  He wouldn't say this if his life depended on it though, since he feels unworthy due to what happened in Kyoto and stuff.  Of course, he _is _an icicle though, so my recommendation is to trust in fate, and of course try to make yourself seem more like a grown woman, opposed to, pardon my saying so, (imitating Sano) 'that weasel-girl!'."

Misao: "What do you mean?"

Acronos: "Well, you could always get stronger physically, perhaps switching your attire?"

Misao: "What's wrong with how I look?"

Acronos: "Umm, please don't take this the wrong way and think I'm weird, but... Just think what would happen from one good breeze."

Misao: "Yeah, so?"

Acronos: "Oh boy... (Inhales deeply to calm down and gather courage) Showing off your butt to everyone may be great fan service, but it's not something a young lady your age should do." There was silence...

Misao: "Is there something wrong with my butt?" As she goes to check, Acronos literally flips himself in the air and slams his face into the nearest wall.

Acronos: "Oww... No, it's just... Umm... There many males who might take the showing of your posterior as a sign that you're easy."

Misao: "... Huh? (Blinks in confusion)"

Acronos: "Sigh, you're very innocent, aren't you?  I'm going to have to teach you some things." Acronos goes near and whispers in her ear.  Her eyes widen.  He continues for a bit and finally Misao turns to him with really wide eyes.  Acronos just nods.

Misao: "EWW!  YUCK!  GROSS!!"

Acronos: "Yeah.  Let's see if I can find something more fitting... Nope, sorry, I don't have any girl's clothes."

Kaoru: "But that still doesn't solve how we get them to..."

Acronos: "Don't worry!  (Goes Chibi)"

Chibi: "Selphie -chan and I are gonna get you two with who you need!  Oni -chan will get the two guys to think about their feelings, and then you just need to drop the right, very blunt, hints, and bang!  You get your guys.  Of course you should always try to do stuff to draw them to you, like a kimono, making them want ta' help you, stuff like that."

Misao: "I hate kimonos, they're too restrictive."

Chibi: "But the change might be interesting every so often.  Think of it as a game!"

Misao: "Well... I suppose."

Kaoru: "Are you sure this will work?"

Chibi: "Probably.  Do you really like 'em?  That's really what matters, not anything else." The two girls stood there a while, thinking.

Chibi: "Yawn!  This one is tired."

Kaoru: "Neither you nor Kenshin are unworthy, stop saying it."

Chibi: "Okay!  Yawn!  Sleepy time!" Chibi turned back into Acronos and trudged over to his room.  He slowly and quietly opened the door and snuck in.  He searched for the blanket, a little annoyed when he didn't find it.  A small fire lit up on the other side of the room.

Maioko: "Hello.  Any luck with Kaoru and Misao?"

Acronos: "Did I wake you?  Umm, I sorta managed to teach them what they needed.  They were more looking for romantic advice than feminine advice."

Maioko: "(Raised eyebrow) 'Romantic advice'?"

Acronos: "(Embarrassed) Uhh, yeah, I love reading and since most good stories have some sort of romance, I kinda learned what to do..."

Maioko: "(Amused smirk) Really?  I never pegged Acronos, the master of the twitchy reaction, to be a romantic."

Acronos: "Sure, rub it in why don't you?"

Maioko: "Sorry.  Anyway, here's the blanket you had, Kenshin took it to clean and left it in a different place."

Acronos: "Okay, thanks."

Maioko: "You sure you don't want a futon or something?"

Acronos: "There are no more futons, this _was _supposed to be a one-person room.  I'm fine right here."

Maioko: "Okay... Why do I seem to want him here with me?  It kinda seems like there's a lot of space between us right now.  _See, I keep telling you that you like him, just accept it and tell him.  It makes even more sense now, since he just told you he likes romance.  Hey, you probably have a good chance!  _No, I don't like him that way!  Stop annoying me, dammit! "

Acronos: "Hmm… Is it just me, or does she seem to _want _me over there? D: "It's not just you." Batt: "You don't have to be a master of reading moves to tell what she's feeling."  Arch: "I know your polite tendencies, however it might be the correct gesture to go over there.  Simply sleep against that wall instead of this one.""

  After a few moments of contemplation, Acronos did just that, leaning against the wall next to Maioko.  He wrapped the blanket around himself and closed his eyes.  Maioko looked at him with a mix of confusion and happiness in her eyes.  She then snuggled into the futon and closed her eyes.  A few moments later they went to sleep.

  The next morning Acronos woke up early as usual, but was a little later than the norm.  He found the blanket barely on him, leaning against the wall only on his neck, and Maioko nestled against his chest.  Normally this would cause some sort of humorous reaction such as spazzing, twitching or whatnot, but by now Acronos had somewhat gotten used to waking up in this manner, plus he felt quite tired, so he merely eased her off and got up. 

  He shook off the sleepiness and set up the bathhouse and cleaned himself and it.  After that he went and made breakfast.  Finished with that task he climbed up to the roof and began meditating for a while.  When he heard the sound of people getting up, he jumped down, feeling refreshed.

Kenshin: "You made breakfast already, Acronos -san?"

Acronos: "Yeah, I like to wake up early."

Kenshin: "(Rurouni smile) Sessha hasn't woken up as early as you in a while, he must be getting soft."

Acronos: "Sessha means 'this unworthy one', right?"

Kenshin: "Loosely, yes."

Acronos: "Oh well, wanna eat and then spar?"

Kenshin: "My skills with a practice sword are lacking."

Acronos: "We both have sakabatou, let's use them instead."

Kenshin: "That might hurt us, some of this one's moves are rather dangerous."

Acronos: "Don't worry, my Cure magic will heal any wounds we sustain."

Kenshin: "Well... Okay." They began eating.

Acronos: "I want to learn some of your moves if at all possible, and Battousai is all but begging for a chance at this."

Kenshin: "The Hiten Mitsurugi style shouldn't be passed on to the next generation."

Acronos: "A tool, weapon, or style, is only as dangerous and deadly as the person who wields it.  My only intent with the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu is to keep myself alive while sealing the worlds and helping out everyone."

Kenshin: "Perhaps, but what about the person _you _pass it on to, and the people _they_ teach?"

Acronos: "Maybe, but I'll still try to learn the moves you use."

Kenshin: "(Chuckles) Any part of Hiten Mitsurugi that you can master from one duel you may keep."

Acronos: "(Smirking) You don't even know the half of it." They finish breakfast quickly and go out to the back.  Kenshin drew his sakabatou, and Acronos called his keyblade.

Kenshin: "Any particular rules you want?"

Acronos: "Since we're both using reversed swords, and both physically strong, why don't we fight until one of us falls and can't get up, gives up, or is knocked out?"

Kenshin: "Any limitations?"

Acronos: "Hmm… No, just win."

Kenshin: "Good, shall we begin?"

Acronos: "In 3... 2... 1... Begin!" Both circled one another slowly, trying to find a weakness.

Acronos: "Doryusen first, let's stay far. Batt: "Got it, the objective is to learn instead of immediately defeat."" Kenshin ran at Acronos, full tilt with his sword raised in attack stance.  Acronos ran back, dodging out of the way of an attack.  Both of them began reading the other's movement. (Kenshin's thoughts will be in _italics_, while Acronos will be in **bold.**)****

**The strike is from above and to the left a bit, dodge right!  **

_Missed, swing left to counter his dodge.  _

**Strike coming from the left, back flip away and maintain distance.  **

_Attempting to escape, stab forward and continue after._

**Dodge stab, keep running.  **

_What's he doing?  How do you fight from that distance?  _

**Fling a dart.  **

_Dodge the dart.  Guess he wants me to attack from a distance.  _

**I think he's taking the bait. **

Kenshin: "Well, let us see how much you like one of the Hiten Mitsurugi techniques.  Doryusen!"

  Kenshin swung from a raised position into the ground so that his energy went towards Acronos, sending rocks and pellets at him.  Acronos waited for a moment and then back-flipped over all of the attack.  He landed in a crouch, slightly off balance, and saw Kenshin coming at him.  He swung his blade from the crouch, blocking Kenshin's strike with a loud clash.  The two began slashing at each other quickly, Acronos mostly as Battousai to keep up, and to learn the basics of the Hiten Mitsurugi.  Both jumped back, and Kenshin kept his distance.

Battousai: "Payback, eh?"

Kenshin: "Yes."

Battousai: "Payback indeed, Doryusen!" The 'Earth dragon strike' went towards Kenshin this time, but he dodged it.  He rushed Battousai.

Kenshin: "Let's see how you handle close-quarters fighting!  Ryu-Sou-Sen!"

  Kenshin's blade moved so fast that he was using extremely rapid strikes while he only seemed to be using one strike.  Acronos used a cartwheel to get out of the way while swinging sideways to block.  Landing, he had Battousai use the same move right back.  Kenshin used the move again to block.  He jumped back and moved at his godlike speed.  Acronos felt several light hits land on him and he fell to one knee.

Kenshin: "You can match my moves, but overall I'm still stronger than you."

Acronos: "... (Pained smirk) Heh, I could copy your godlike speed if I wanted to right now.  Thing is, I have something better." He tapped his finger on the ground, confusing Kenshin.  He raised his blade at ready, trying to prepare for anything Acronos might throw at him.  Without warning Acronos jumped up and disappeared.  Kenshin blinked in surprise, but saw the footsteps appear.  He began sensing where Acronos was.

Kenshin: "The difference between your Shukuchi and Soujiro -san's is that I can sense where you are by your emotions!" He swung at where Acronos was and heard his blade connect with Acronos'.

Acronos: "Emotionless, huh?  (Rurouni smile)" Kenshin then lost all sense of where Acronos was as he used Shukuchi to get away.  Acronos reappeared near Kenshin, still smiling.

Acronos: "Here's another move I learnt."

  He used Aoshi's water flowing technique to make multiple images of himself.  He then began laughing.  A strange, creepy laugh that sent shivers down people's spines.  This was only a distraction, since the laughter came from everywhere at once, and didn't really allow Kenshin to sense as well.  A whack to the head followed.  Kenshin just rubbed his head for a moment and ran at one of the illusions.  He basically knew that this wasn't the real Acronos, but did manage to get out of the circle.  Acronos reappeared smiling and waited.  Kenshin smirked and jumped high into the air.

Kenshin: "Ryu-Tsui-Sen." It was called 'Dragon Hammer Strike' for a reason, and Kenshin flew down.  Acronos triggered and grabbed Kenshin's blade.

Devil: "Actually, this is _our _move." Disengaging his Devil form, Acronos threw Kenshin behind him.  He landed on his feet though, and ran at Acronos, only to find him high in the air.

Acronos: "Here's how I do it!" He waited for the momentum upwards to end, and began falling.  He then began spinning very rapidly in a vortex style.  Right before he could land he spun upright and smashed his blade into the ground where Kenshin had been.  There was a small explosion as all the power and momentum found an outlet.  Both glared at each other for a moment, and then flew at each other, moving too fast to be seen.  Their blades clashed loudly, waking just about everyone up.

Kaoru: "... Huh?!  Oh no, Battousai!"

Sano: "Zzz… Ugh, who's making all that noise?  Keep it down, would 'ya?!  Zzz…"

Yahiko: "Zzz… What's… Kenshin!"

Misao: "Zzz… Aoshi -sama must be training again.  Zzz…"

Aoshi: "(Unsheathes kodachi) ... What's going on?"

Maioko: "The clash of swords...?  Awakens the spirit of battle.  Darkness and light...  Zzz…"

Selphie: "(Rolls in sleep) Ugh, need... Quiet!"

Irvine: "Zzz… Zzz…"

Tidus: "Zzz… Zzz…"

Wakka: "Zzz… Zzz…"

Tifa: "Zzz… Zzz…"

Kairi: "What's going on?"

Yuna: "Hmm… Must be Acronos."

Acane: "It's too early to wake up!"

Auron: "Then go back to sleep, no need to awaken me."

Lulu: "Hmm?"  Finished clashing blades at high speed, Acronos and Kenshin took up stances away from each other, both sweating and slightly tired.  Both then relaxed and sheathed their weapons, Acronos making a sheath appear and the symbol to shift so it wasn't making the blade larger than it already was.

Kenshin: "You know, the name Battousai means 'one who knows everything of Battoujutsu'.  Shall we discern if you measure up?" In Acronos' subconscious, Battousai asked him to show him the Battoujutsu technique.  Acronos showed it as well as he knew it and Battousai analyzed it.

Battousai: "Kenshin really does know a ton about this stance, let me take over fully or we'll never survive."

  Acronos allowed this and his eyes became fully amber.  That wasn't the end of it though, as his hair spiked itself further into being similar to Dev's, a gray headband appeared to hold it in check, the trench became dark gray, two small horns came out of his skull and curved so they were difficult to see, and a thin, wiry tail sprouted, with a razor-edged end.  Now fully Battousai in every sense of the term, he prepared for the attack.  He then realized that Acronos had seen Amakakeru-Ryu-No-Hirameki and that was enough to let him use it.  The two waited there for some time. 

  Then, a gust of wind came, blowing cherry blossoms in front of them.  Both immediately ran at each other, full-tilt.  Their blades connected at the exact same time, with the exact same speed and power.  For a moment they locked blades, but Acronos had Battousai jump away.  Right before he landed, Kenshin used all momentum remaining to use Doryusen.  Battousai's feet were blow out from under him, making him do several front-flips, but he landed.  Unfortunately Kenshin was already coming at him.  Acronos slammed Battousai away.

Acronos: "Haste squared!"

  He was already out of the way before he finished speaking.  He jumped into the air and used his downward slash, constantly moving at Kenshin's godlike speed.  Kenshin dodged it, and attacked again, but Acronos was just a bit faster.  The two fought at extremely high speeds, and got a few hits in. 

  Acronos stabbed in, and used his symbol to grab Kenshin's blade and pull it out of his hand, and slashed in a few times, giving Kenshin the opportunity to get his blade back.  The two jumped back and then ran at each other again.  Again they clashed at high speed, each fighting at full force basically.  Acronos still wasn't using much magic, relying mainly on his blade skills so as to increase his abilities.  He felt sort of annoyed that he'd used Haste, and jumped back to wait for it to pass. 

  Kenshin sheathed his blade and got ready for Kuzu-Ryu-Sen; one blade becomes nine and strikes the body's vital points.  Acronos stood still, waiting for the moment to dodge.  After ten tense seconds Kenshin charged.  Acronos started to get out of the way at Shukuchi speed, but the spell wore off at the worst possible time.  He started moving at godlike speed, but knew there was no way in hell for him to fully dodge in time.  He started to roll away, hoping to resist the damage or get away.  It didn't really work.  Half the technique hit him, effectively taking out his left side.

Acronos: "Oww, dammit!"

Kenshin: "I doubt you can fight with only half of you capable of moving."

Acronos: "Cura!  Now I can.  Let's go!"

  The Cura spell had only returned feeling to his side, but hadn't restored full strength, and now it was hurting heavily.  Acronos charged in, using Battousai's abilities to create a thick long sword and use Battoujutsu.  There was a flash of light and the two stood with their backs facing one another.

Acronos: "... Not bad.  I can't feel any portion of my body.  One good breeze should get me to the ground.  I still win, though.  I learnt some of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu."

Kenshin: "... You created your blade a little quickly I believe.  It was sharp." He turns to reveal a gash on his shoulder, not too deep though.

Acronos: "One of my pockets has a little green orb with a large aura.  Use that to heal yourself." A gust then came and he fell to the floor like a stiff china doll.  Kenshin located Acronos' Cure orb.

Acronos: "Just say Cure." He does so and his shoulder is fixed.  Kenshin then healed Acronos.

Kenshin: "A good sparring match indeed."

Acronos: "Yeah.  Good thing we didn't want to kill each other or I'd be dead." Both laughed happily.  Kenshin then opted for laundry while Acronos decided to get some supplies.  A few people were in the doorway, looking very surprised.  Acronos stopped and turned around.

Acronos: "I've still got more Hiten Mitsurugi to learn, Kenshin!  Hey, are there any techniques you've heard of that you can describe in great detail?"

Kenshin: "Planning on learning by hearing?  There was Jin-e and his 'One side of the soul' a contest of wills that allowed him to manipulate people's minds to do what he wished, usually paralysis." Acronos thought for a moment and gave Kenshin an evil glare.  He was extremely surprised and looked unable to breathe momentarily, but broke the spell.

Kenshin: "Surprising.  Shishio had the ability to manipulate fire on his sword."

Acronos: "I can manipulate fire anyway.  Also ice, lightning, earth, time, wind, gravity, etc…"

Kenshin: "Not bad indeed." Acronos then left to get the supplies, leaving a gaping crowd behind him.  Then there was the sound of eating as the guys with the larger appetites entered the kitchen.  Let's follow Acronos' (he hopes) uneventful trip to market.  On the way there, everyone he passed gave him a suspicious glare, to which he Rurouni smiled.

Acronos: "What's with them? "

  He reached market quickly and began looking around.  His computer gave him a list of possible ingredients that he looked for in particular.  Once done finding the proper ingredients, he decided to try and find a weapon shop, but found nothing.  Feeling bored, he found a trinket shop.  As he stepped inside, his grocery bags almost knocked something over.  With a nervous chuckle aimed at the shop owner, he stuffed them into the limitless space of his trench. 

  He then examined the place and found a very nice looking headband that Maioko might like, a romance novel for Selphie, an interesting looking hat for Irvine, polishing kits for Auron and Tidus, some laundry detergent for Kenshin, a new white ribbon for Kaoru, a beautifully designed comb that Tifa might like, but he then reconsidered and found two pairs of gauntlets for her and Maioko, replacing the headband, a charm for luck for Kairi, a pair of weights for Yahiko, some gel for Sano, a bit of chocolate for Misao, a watch for Aoshi, a soccer ball for Wakka, a book on hypnosis for Lulu, and a few protective charms for Yuna.  He walked over to the counter and asked how much all this cost.

Shopkeeper: "Uhh, it's all free for you."

Acronos: "Huh?  Wow, that's really nice, thank you!  What for though?"

Shop keeper: "Umm, because you look like a very nice guy?"

Acronos: "A bit fishy. Are you sure?"

Shop Keeper: "Yes, now please leave and don't hurt anyone."

Acronos: "Huh, why would you say I'd hurt anyone? (His hand accidentally brushes his keyblade, still sheathed at his hip) Oh!  You're afraid I'll attack.  I can't believe I forgot this was sheathed at my belt." He draws it out, scaring the shopkeeper until he looks at it.

Shop keeper: "Hey, isn't that a sakabatou?" Acronos' keyblade disappeared in its usual display of light.

Acronos: "You could say that.  Now how much is all this?"

Shopkeeper: "You still want to pay?  Tell you what, I'll give you a bit of a discount." Acronos came out happy at a decent price.  Since the shopkeeper had been curious, Acronos had called his keyblade again and again forgot it.  As he went to leave, he heard a shout.  Some police ran at him.

Policeman: "Stop right there!"

Acronos: "Huh?" They ran at him with staves raised.  Judging by their expression, they weren't friendly.  Acronos started to run off towards the dojo, but found police blocking most of his routes.

Acronos: "Sigh, this is what I get for being nice.  Oh well, bye." He bounced of the wall and ran off with the police in chase.

.

.

Maioko: "Hmm?  I felt a chill."

Misao: "Oh!  Someone you like is in trouble!"

Kaoru: "What could be happening to Acronos -san, I wonder?"

Maioko: "Ahh?!  What are you talking about, we're just friends!"

Misao: "(Sarcastic) Sure..."

Maioko: "Umm, (searching for something to change the subject to) why does Kenshin -san do the laundry?  That strikes me as more something _you_ should be doing Kaoru -san."

Misao: "Yeah, Himura -san seems to do everything around here.  A little odd for a guy to do all the feminine chores."

Kaoru: "I don't know, Kenshin just does the stuff without question.  Then again, I guess it's just his way of paying the rent perhaps."

Maioko: "Maybe..."

Sano: "Oi, Jou -chans and itachi!  You know where Acronos got to, I wanted to spar him."

Misao: "(Whacks Sano) I am not a weasel!"

Sano: "You haven't proven that yet."

Misao: "Ack! (Can't respond)"

Kaoru: "Amazing, one for Sano instead of Misao!  This needs to be recorded."

Sano: "(Big grin)"

Maioko: "Hey rooster-head, I'll spar you."

Sano: "Sorry Maioko -chan, I don't hit girls."

Maioko: "(Raised eyebrow) Believe me, you needn't worry, I'm much tougher than any sissy girl who cries about everything.  Here, I'll show you my strength.  Let's shake on it." Sano does this and Maioko crushes his hand a bit.  He smirks in surprise.

Sano: "Well!  Little lady, big strength.  Let's spar."

Maioko: "That's more like it!" They went outside.

Kenshin: "Hello Sano and Maioko -dono.  How are you both?"

Sano: "Great, listen, we're gonna spar, so could you move?"

Kenshin: "Sessha isn't done with the laundry yet, you must wait."

Sano: "Sigh, you and your laundry.  Why do you like doing that anyway?"

Kenshin: "This unworthy one doesn't know, but it _is _calming."

Maioko: "What do you mean, how can hard work that tortures your back be calming?"

Kenshin: "(Rurouni smile) It allows this one to deal with his emotions, sort of like the ideas of Zen."

Sano: "... Deep."

Maioko: "Well, I suppose it'll get done quicker with more than one person." Maioko grabbed an article of clothing and began scrubbing.

Sano: "... Well, why not?" Sano hangs the clothes that Kenshin and Maioko wash.

Maioko: "(After a while) Hey, didn't you do this yesterday?"

Kenshin: "Yes, that I did."

Maioko: "Then how the hell is there _this _much laundry?"

Sano: "It's just one of those things you're gonna have to accept."

  They continued washing and cleaning.  After a bit they finished, but heard the front gate slam.  Everyone went to see who it was and found a dripping Acronos there.  He had a bit of a scowl on his face, and a police dog was firmly gripping his leg.  He was absolutely soaked and looked haggard. 

  He seemed to notice the dog for the first time and shook his leg to get it off, but to no effect.  He gave it his most evil glare.  It let go sheepishly and slowly backed away and finally scampered off.  Acronos looked back at everyone, still scowling, and then shook like a dog, getting most of the water off his hair and wiping the scowl off in the process.

Acronos: "(Rurouni smile) Your police force is very persistent, I ended up having to jump into the river to escape.  Why they chased me I still don't know.  Oh well, I come bearing food and a few small gifts." He gave everyone his or her gifts and got out the food to make lunch.  The gifts were accepted and Acronos started on his way.  However he stopped when he heard the gate open again, expecting the police force.  He turned to find Sienna and Riku standing there.

Acronos & Sienna: _"YOU!_  What are _you _doing here?" They glared at one another and slowly circled.  Each seemed ready to pounce on the other.  Right when tension was highest and they'd stopped and were reaching for their weapons, Acronos grinned.  Sienna grinned right back.  Both began laughing slightly, gaining in momentum until they were cackling.

Acronos: "Sienna, I can't believe you made it! (Arm over shoulder in drinking buddy manner)"

Sienna: "(Smiles warmly, does same) You being alive too is surprising.  Out of all the people on Earth, a knuckle-head like you makes it."

Acronos: "Hey tigress, how'd you make it anyway?  Weren't you absent the day it happened?"

Sienna: "Yeah, I got this amulet of mine the day before and something told me to stay home.  While I was studying it, I heard a noise and grabbed my wooden sword.  It was the heartless, and I almost died fighting them.  Luckily I found this rapier on the ground, so I managed to cut through them.  After that my amulet warped me to Twilight Town where I lived for a while, occasionally going to other worlds to seal them.  After the worlds were sealed I thought I could rest, but eventually this bum ended up at my front door.  After that we went and sealed worlds."

Acronos: "Whoa.  Hey Riku, does Sienna still inhale pizza?"

Sienna: "I do _not_-"

Riku: "(Smirk) I've seen slower vacuums than her." She then whacks Riku upside the head.  After this she looks Acronos up and down in a way that, had it been anyone else, would have made him blush totally.

Sienna: "Interesting fashion statement lion.  Hey, your mane grew back!  How did you manage that one, I cut it at camp only recently."

Acronos: "Yeah, but there was this freaky dream and… Just know that I thank magic.  So hah."

Sienna: "(Blows raspberry)"

Maioko: "Ahem, can you introduce us to your friend?"

Acane: "(In that annoying tone) Ooo!  Maioko's jealous!"

Maioko: "Shut up Acane, I am not!"

Sienna: "(Raised eyebrow) Your partners?"

Acronos: "My good friends.  Oi!  This is my childhood friend/rival, Sienna."

Riku: "Rivals?"

Sienna: "Don't get your keyblade in a knot, we love arguing but are the best of friends."

Wakka: "Riku, that you bro?"

Riku: "Hey Wakka... Is anyone else..."

Wakka: "Everyone."

Riku: "Where?"

Tidus: "Hey."

Selphie: "Hi Riku."

Irvine: "Been a while, hasn't it?"

Yuna: "Good day, sir Riku."

Lulu: "You made it."

Acronos: "You're probably looking for Kairi, eh Riku?"

Riku: "Yeah."

Acronos: "This should work, hold on... (Extremely loudly) OI!  RIKU!" Kairi came out rapidly and the two saw each other.

Riku: "... Hi."

Kairi: "... Hi... How have you been?"

Riku: "Good.  You?"

Kairi: "Pretty good... How'd you manage to get out of Kingdom Hearts?"

Riku: "Don't really know exactly.  I just did with the King's help." They stood there for a bit.  Acronos then realized this was more of a person-to-person reunion, so he quietly called his humanoid summons and pushed everyone back into the dojo.  Acronos then sneezed.

Acronos: "Huh?  Oh boy.  Pardon me." He went back to his room.

Kaoru: "Hey, all girls to my room, we need to talk, that includes you Sienna -san." Back with Acronos, he grabbed a new pair of pants and changed into them, and then took off his trench and shirt.  He then began searching for a shirt or something.

Acronos: "Damn, I don't have any clean shirts.  Guess I'll ask Kenshin if he has anything. " He walked out, still shirtless.  He bumped into Sano mid-way.

Sano: "(Raised eyebrow) Oi, why are you..."

Acronos: "No clean shirts."

Sano: "Oh, well we helped out Kenshin with the laundry, so he might have a shirt or whatever you call it." Acronos then went over to Kenshin.

Acronos: "Hey Kenshin -san!  Do you have any clean shirts I can use?"

Kenshin: "Hmm… No, sessha is sorry but there are no clean shirts at the moment.  This one can clean any of the ones you have."

Acronos: "Would you?  Thanks." He gives Kenshin a bunch of shirts and a trench or two, only a few being seriously dirty.  He nodded and turned.

Kenshin: "You seem to have several scars, why?"

Acronos: "I'm a warrior, it's common."

Kenshin: "Two seem as bad as the ones on my face."

Acronos: "The one on my shoulder I got from a really powerful heartless throwing its sword, the other from a boss of a world.  Anyway, is there any place I can grab something to wear or am I stuck shirtless for a while?"

Kenshin: "Ask Kaoru -dono for a training gi."

Acronos: "That's good, thanks." He went to her room, heard more than one person and got some tea ready.

Acronos: "(Knocks) Tea and a question!" The door opened to Kaoru.

Kaoru: "Wow, we were quite thirsty, thanks.  What's your question?"

Acronos: "Do you have a training gi I can use?  I'm out of clean shirts."

Kaoru: "Just a second." She put the tray down and looked around for a bit and finally came up with an old blue gi.

Kaoru: "Wasn't this Kenshin's old one?  Oh well, here."

Acronos: "Thanks." As he began to leave and put on the gi, Sienna gave up on trying to stop Maioko from gawking.

Sienna: "Hey lion, you've been working out."

Acronos: "Yep.  I'm gonna go make lunch since I just gave Kenshin more laundry, you girls want anything in particular?"

Maioko: "(Shakes it off) Anything is fine. ... Hey, when did you get those scars?"

Acronos: "Uh-oh. Umm..."

Sienna: "Lions get into fights, claws sometimes get out.  Right?"

Acronos: "Yep.  Anyway, I'll go make lunch, see you."

  He went and did so.  This attracted all the guys with large appetites.  Though Acronos tried his best, they descended upon the food like a horde of locusts.  After a few moments he sighed as most Sano, Yahiko, Wakka, Tidus, and Irvine were devouring his hard created food.  
  Acronos sighed once more and decided to make pizza as sort of a commemoration of meeting Sienna again after so long.  Once finished he saw everyone else looking at the guys and the empty plates.  They all sweat-dropped.

Kaoru: "Looks like there's no lunch."

Sienna: "Sigh, is it always like this?"

Maioko: "Yep... Sigh."

Kenshin: "(Smiles) Wow, you guys eat very fast, that you do."

Auron: "..."

Acronos: "Hey guys, there is still lunch for you.  I made pizza!" Sienna's eyes glinted and shone with happiness.

Kaoru: "What's pizza?"

Sienna: "Gasp!  It's the best damn thing you'll ever have!  You get to try it made by Acronos too, lucky you."

Acronos: "Heh, I'm not _that _good."

Sienna: "What are you, nuts?  You made the best pizza I've ever had!" Acronos rubs the back of his head, slightly embarrassed.  Everyone grabbed a slice and soon had a look of bliss on.

Kenshin: "How do you make something this good, de gozaru ka?"

Acronos: "My own family-secret-special-recipe.  It works for most sauce-based foods."

Kenshin: "Oro..."

Soujiro: "This beats anything I've ever had, even at fancy restaurants."

Aoshi: "... It's too delicious for words."

Misao: "(State of nirvana)" Acronos noticed that Riku wasn't having any, and was instead looking for anything that wasn't consumed by Sano.

Acronos: "Hey Riku, why aren't you having any?  Are you lactose-intolerant or something?"

Riku: "Uhh yeah, exactly."

Acronos: "(Raised eyebrow) Really now?  What the real reason?"

Riku: "... ... It's too good for a back stabber like me."

Acronos: "What do you mean?"

Riku: "Since you knew my name from meeting me, and are from the same world as Sienna, I suppose you know my story.  I attacked Sora as if he were some common heartless, I let Ansem take over me, and I was evil.  I really don't deserve anything I've gotten.  I shouldn't have left Kingdom Hearts, maybe a few years there would have been enough time to repent."

Acronos: "Hey, you just helped Sora get stronger, you never seriously hurt him, and he wanted to find and help you.  Why repent when what you did was forgiven?"

Riku: "You don't really get it, but I'm glad.  Somebody like you shouldn't be forced to endure something of that nature."

Acronos: "Sigh, I'm not really going to get through to you at this rate, am I? "Riku: "You might want to duel me."" Hmm, that might work. Fine, I challenge you to a sparring match."

Riku: "Huh?"

Acronos: "Grab a slice of the pizza and meet me outside."

  Riku grabbed one remaining slice and ate it quickly.  He smirked and thought that it wasn't too bad at all, even if he shouldn't have had it.  He stepped outside.  Acronos drew his Battousai blade; Riku called out a black Ultima weapon.  The two stood at ready and waited a moment.  Riku was formulating a battle strategy that would allow him not to use full strength.  Acronos, however, was thinking of a way to make him use full strength and get out of this unworthiness thing of his.

Acronos: "Doryusen!" Riku was surprised but jumped over it in that immense high jump of his.

Acronos: "How the hell do you jump so high?"

Riku: "It's a gift." He ran at Acronos and slashed from several different areas, but none hit, Acronos seemed to know where each was coming from.

Acronos: "One of my gifts is the ability to read energy, allowing me to tell when and where your attack should be." Riku jumped back and then came with a frontal jump-slash.  It didn't work since Acronos dodged it.

Acronos: "C'mon, any less than full power won't even hit me."

Riku: "Grr, stand still and fight!" Acronos kept his distance though, taunting Riku into being less conservative with his attacks.  Finally Riku just stopped and stood back.

Riku: "Your turn." Acronos smirked and launched another Doryusen, with similar results.  However, he ran at Riku after it and used Ryu-Sou-Sen to hit him multiple times, but was blocked on that count.

Acronos: "You're not pulling your punches as much anymore."

Riku: "I'll only stop when you do."

Acronos: "Right then, see if you can live.  Sonic Blade!" Everyone started looking at the fight, so no one heard the gate quietly open and shut.  Riku dodged most of the strikes, but a few got him.  As retaliation he struck with much more force, sending a few bolts of lightning around.

Acronos: "Better, but still not enough.  Strike Raid!" Since the blade was spinning, it nicked Riku a few times.  Of course, Acronos wasn't using full strength yet, merely trying to get Riku to do so.  He was succeeding as Riku's aura got a little more enraged and he used his version of Strike Raid and Sonic Blade.  Acronos easily dodged with Shukuchi, but it seemed more like he had dodged smirking. 

  Riku's eye began twitching and Acronos could sense him starting to reach for full strength, but he began to quell the urge.  Unfortunately Acronos wasn't letting him and slammed Riku in the stomach while he was trying to calm down.  While Riku was crouched down into the position he had been when the blade struck, Acronos could have sworn he saw his aura flash crimson.

Riku: "You brought this upon yourself.  ... DIE!!" A sideways swipe nearly severed Acronos' nose.

Acronos: "Whoa, he took off the barrier? Batt: "This is my domain, let me fight!" Arch: "Our objective is to free him from his feelings of unworthiness and such.  Not to directly beat him.""

  Acronos called on more of his power and began fighting head on.  The two swept in a vortex manner, clashing blades as they spun around and around.  Riku slashed directly downward at one point, making Acronos jump back to dodge, he then shot bolt of dark blue lightning forward, again forcing Acronos to dodge.  Riku charged his blade with the dark blue lightning and began pressing forward in a swashbuckling manner.  Acronos dodged the strikes, charged his with golden fire and connected blades with an overhead slash.  An explosion followed and the two attempted to overpower the other.

Acronos: "(Strained from effort) What makes you believe you're still unworthy?"

Riku: "The fact that my friends were hurt because of me!"

Acronos: "Is that so?  I don't recall Sora taking much of a beating.  Even if he did, it's not like he hadn't been through worse due to the heartless." The two jumped away.  Riku paused a moment, and shook his head.  He sent pillars of dark blue lightning all around him and began charging up a ball of magic.  Acronos threw his blade with such precision that it hit Riku right in the head and bounced back to him.  Riku shook it off and did something along the lines of Tidus' Spiral Cut.  Acronos guarded against it.

Acronos: "C'mon, you've got to stop feeling unworthy!"

Riku: "Why bother?" Acronos had to take a moment to think, and Riku used this to kick him in the chest and spin into a smack of the flat to Acronos' head.

Acronos: "Oww!  Oh, I've got it!"

Riku: "Not quickly enough." He spun quickly, creating a small cyclone that Acronos couldn't resist.  Once inside, lightning occasionally hit him, and all was dark.  Then Riku began attacking fiercely and rapidly.  After a few moments Acronos was flung out of it with a massive hp reduction.

Acronos: "Owwie...  Cura-oomph!" Before Acronos could finish the healing spell, Riku fired a small blast of air into his stomach.

Acronos: "Oh yeah?  Well, Grav-ugh!" Though Acronos jumped out of the line of fire, it zoomed right into his stomach anyway.

Riku: "A homing blast.  Simple enough." Acronos started up his time aura.  Instead of shouting out the spell to trigger it, he simply slowed everything around him down.  Then he started casting Cure.  Riku's blast came at him, much slower than before.  Acronos used Cure then Cura, stepped out of the way, and knocked it right back, ending the 'bullet time'.

Riku: "Oomph!"

Acronos: "How do _you _like it?"

Riku: "About as much as you'll like this." Riku jammed his blade into the ground and all the area of fighting became one giant lightning pillar.

Acronos: "(Managed to use Barrier) Hey, no charring this gi!"

Riku: "Didn't peg you as the fashion type."

Acronos: "No, but this is someone else's."

Riku: "Oh, all right." He ran at Acronos, seemed to trip by shoving his blade into the ground, but ended up using an aerial spring-kick.  Acronos followed the same strategy Ganon had used on him and grabbed Riku and threw him after a spin.

Acronos: "So, here's my reason why you should quit with the whole 'unworthy' thing.  It makes you weak.  You can't fight or do anything at full capacity and strength if you don't believe you should.  You'll loose to me totally if you maintain this."

  Riku seemed to shake for a moment.  He looked up and insanity seemed written all over his face.  He charged and began hacking away like a madman, his power going over the top.  Then he began speaking, slashing with every syllable.  Acronos was reduced to blocking the strikes, waiting for Riku's rage to abate and him to go back to how he was before Kingdom Hearts.

Riku: "I (slash) failed (slash), don't (slash) you (slash) get (slash) that?!  I was unable to resist the darkness, and even though I was supposed to be the keyblade wielder I ended up shoving that on Sora!  He shouldn't have been exposed to that kind of thing, he had to grow up too fast!  Even after that, I taunted him constantly, and even stole the keyblade from him.  Dammit, I hurt my best friends! (Slash) (Slash) (Slash) (Slash) (Slash) (Slash) (Slash)!"

Acronos: "Without the keyblade, do you think Sora would have even survived?!  He matured, but that would have happened anyway, and besides, he hasn't matured all that much.  You hurt them, but that only made them stronger!  Sora still is your best friend, and you know how Kairi thinks!  You aren't unworthy of anything you've earned!  Stop thinking that or you'll _loose_, Ars Arcanum!"

  Riku took all of the strikes except the last two.  The first he sort of dodged, the second he blocked.  It ended with Riku holding up his keyblade, trying to resist Acronos' downward force.  Finally his arms just gave way and the blade smacked his head, but not too hard since nearly all momentum had ended. Riku stepped back, extremely tired.  Acronos also seemed tired, but pointed the blade at Riku and began the water flowing movement.

Riku: "(Tired smile) You probably win this.  However... I won't ever go down without a fight!" He jumped and used his huge lightning pillar attack.  He looked around and saw no Acronos.

Riku: "Did I overdo it?"

Acronos: "Not in the least." He appeared out of Shukuchi.  A sheathe appeared at his side, his keyblade adjusted to fit it, and Acronos took up the standard Battoujutsu stance.  Riku raised his blade and charged it with magical energy.  They waited for a bit.  Riku started it off, running at Acronos. 

  In retrospect, Acronos put his left foot forward and began running.  Right at the exact moment he was close enough and his left foot forward, he pressed the blade and swung out.  Without Battousai, Acronos doesn't know Amakakeru-Ryu-No-Hirameki, but he does know enough of the steps to use its base.  This was enough to smash his blade into Riku's stomach, knocking him out.  Acronos stood there panting for a moment, and then cured both of them.  There was a light clapping heard, surprising everyone.  A policeman with wolfish eyes looked back at them.

Kenshin: "(With dislike) Hello Saitoh."

Saitoh: "Hello Battousai.  Kamiya, I knew you liked to take on guests, but I never you'd have royalty over."

Acronos: "(Looks around) Huh?  Hey, do any of you have a royal background that I didn't know about?"

Saitoh: "I meant you, keyblade master.  A little bit stupid, but I suppose that's how it is."

Acronos: "Hey!"

Saitoh: "Anyway.  Battousai, keyblade master, as much as I hate saying this, we need your help."

Kenshin: "(Eyes are slightly amber) Oh, the almighty police force needs _my_ help?  But I though you wanted me to, quote: 'die Battousai, die!'."

Saitoh: "(_Really _sour look) The police force needs your help... (Grudgingly) I need your help, all of Japan needs your help."

Kenshin: "Oro?"

Acronos: "That was a bit corny and cliché, but you've got my attention."

Saitoh: "The heartless attacks have been getting more frequent and seriously dangerous.  At one point they combined with humans and went to take over the gang underworld.  To save their ways the Yakuza tried to fight back with the police.  Heh, police on the same side as Yakuza, how ironic. 

  Either way, they lost and now heartless warriors have become gang lords.  They have called out every single one of their forces and have become extremely powerful.  Even grunt guards are difficult to defeat, I should know, it's hard even for me to defeat them.  They're looking for the heart of the world.  You know what would happen if they got to it."

Sano: "Yeah, and you government scum aren't much better!"

Saitoh: "Ahou, shut up.  I agree that the Meiji government doesn't have the _best _of intentions with the heart, but which would you prefer; the destruction of this world, or more taxes?"

Sano: "..."

Kenshin: "Your point is valid, but have you forgotten that this one no longer kills?"

Saitoh: "As your keyblade master friend will tell you, the weapon doesn't matter against the heartless, just the strength of heart you put behind it.  Besides, they aren't even human or alive anymore.  Since I'm sure that Jin-e was spotted, I think the heartless are giving life to the dead." Everyone looks shocked.

Acronos: "Hmm… This sounds good, but what's in it for us?"

Saitoh: "All charges will be dropped and you'll be paid.  You need it too, violating the sword banning act, and running from the police.  Battousai... Do I even have to tell you all your charges?" Kenshin shakes his head slowly.

Acronos: "Now how did 'Reflections' go?  Something about Sano leaving due to a crime, Kenshin dieing of a disease... Hmm, drop any and all charges on everyone here."

Kenshin: "This one still does not wish to kill."

Acronos: "Actually Kenshin, you're not killing anyone.  If the heartless are bringing back people from the dead, it's more than likely they're suffering and want to rest.  They aren't alive, and they beg for death.  The heartless are defacing even death, the final peace, violating graves and lives that once were.  Do you want to let that continue?"

Kenshin: "... No."

Saitoh: "... You won't be anyone's hitokiri, Battousai.  You'll be a hero, saving everyone from death instead of giving it.  Isn't that why you became a Rurouni, to help people?"

Kenshin: "Hai."

Acronos: "Then help them." Kenshin slowly nodded.

Saitoh: "Fine, come with me." Everyone except Soujiro, (hiding since he's technically an enemy of the state) and Aoshi started to follow.

Saitoh: "Not all of you, just Battousai and the keyblade kid."

Maioko: "Huh?  Why not?"

Saitoh: "Because Shinomori collects information already, and the rest of you are too weak."

Tidus: "What?!  I'll show you weak!" He does Spiral Cut, but Saitoh draws his sword, knocks Tidus' away, and places the tip to his throat.

Saitoh: "Thanks.  I thought I had a good impression of weakness before, but you sure showed me worse." Tidus looks extremely pissed, but isn't about to risk being impaled, since Saitoh looks like he would without a second thought.

Acronos: "C'mon already, you can't lead us if you're busy harassing my friends."

Saitoh: "(Raised eyebrow) You have weaklings like this for friends?  No wonder you're as odd as Battousai.  Let's go."

Acane: "Wait, if we can't go, I'm sending Ifrit along with you!" The fiery Devil appears happily.

Ifrit: "Hey, you're that Saitoh person!  Can I slowly simmer your organs in melted coal?  Or perhaps you'd like to be broiled?  Or maybe a simple spreading flame?"

Saitoh: "... Another Shishio.  Come along."

Ifrit: "Shishio?  He's my drinking buddy!" The Rurouni Kenshin characters all stare.

Sano: "Didn't he say he'd take over Hell?"

Ifrit: "A full human, take over Hell?  Bwahahah!  That'll be the day.  Shishio _was_ able to get farther than anyone expected though.  He beat through the lower classes and all the demons like nobody's business.  However he met with the higher classes, namely me.  He almost had as much control of fire as I do, but I still had a huge advantage.  It was a fun fight.  The big boss decided to give him Devil blood and make him one of our agents.  He and I are friends now, and it's always fun to see how strong he gets."

Saitoh: "... More powerful than Shishio?  Great... Come along." Kenshin, Acronos, Ifrit, and Saitoh left.

Maioko: "(So only she hears) Be safe Acronos. I don't know what these feelings are... Damn! " Acronos stopped, turned on his heel and gave a salute/wave.

Acronos: "See you guys real soon!  Umm, if it gets to dinner, Tidus, Yuna, Maioko, you all can cook, so could you?  See you." _Now _they left.  After a few minutes they got to a regular-looking building.  Inside they found a bunch of officers.

Saitoh: "I got them." A long, rather boring speech and conversation followed.  Acronos was getting seriously bored and considering telling them just to tell him what to destroy and get on with it.  His computer scanned the conversation and basically determined that there was no point to this.  Acronos sighed and tried to look like he was paying attention.  Ifrit was a different story though.

Ifrit: "Sniff, sniff. Food!  _BuRn It AlL!  _Okay, but what about the people... I is waiting. "

  He began looking around for something fun.  He occasionally found a loose plank of wood to slowly burn, but nothing too interesting.  He picked up a gun and examined it, but put it down, bored.  After about ten minutes he went outside and saw that it was getting dark.  He smiled, heartless came out at night.  Soon he saw a bunch of ninja coming at him and the building.

Ifrit: "Oh, a preemptive strike?  That's good... Let's play. "

  Calling on flames, he unleashed a loose fireball at them, which exploded on contact.  From an arm, he launched a flame-thrower, turning about ten of them into ash.  He unleashed Inferno and burnt off a few of them.  One tried throwing some kunai at him, but they melted once they came in range of his flaming aura.  He then sent a spike of fire at that one, impaling and burning it from the inside out. 

  He spun, burning everything around him.  Ifrit had lots of fun; he ended up igniting every single ninja.  Ifrit walked back inside, his fire aura in full burn, and his usual insane grin going from ear to ear.  A few moments and his aura was immediately reduced by the total suffocating atmosphere.  He sat down, bored again.  A few hours later the conversation finished.

Policeman: "Now, we will brief you on the exact places you need to go tomorrow, so we expect you at the police station as soon as possible." They left and Acronos, Kenshin, Saitoh, and Ifrit remained.

Saitoh: "That was pointless.  I'll give you the details of what you need to defeat tomorrow.  Have fun." Kenshin had his hair in front of his eyes for a while, but shakes it off, now ready.

Kenshin: "Let's return to the dojo." Acronos made no reaction, his hair slightly over his eyes.  Kenshin called him, still nothing.  Ifrit poked him and he tilted slightly, but still nothing.  Kenshin pulls the hair away and saw Acronos' eyes open, slightly glazed.

Kenshin: "He fell asleep with his eyes open, de gozaru yo."

Ifrit: "Sigh." He started creating smoke from his fist and put it near Acronos' face.  After a minute or so Acronos began coughing and woke up.

Acronos: "Huh, wha, ugh, what I miss?"

Kenshin: "You fell asleep Acronos -san."

Acronos: "Oh.  I miss anything important?"

Ifrit: "Nope."

Acronos: "Phew.  Let's go then." They went outside and began the long treck home.

Kenshin: "There's a full moon out.  That means the weaker heartless won't be out, but the strong ones might be." They came upon a body a few minutes into their walk, and they ran to it, trying to see if there was any chance of saving him.

Ifrit: "I'll go inform everyone." Acronos' symbol reacted a bit and he reached down with his eyes closed and sensed the person.

Acronos: "Vampire.  A female one at that."

Kenshin: "How can you tell, de gozaru ka?"

Acronos: "(Turns the guy over) The bite marks on his neck, his heart still being in place, and the type of darkness."

Kenshin: "Hmm, this blood is still fresh...  We might be followed, one person isn't sufficient probably."

Acronos: "Right. (Sheathes keyblade)" They started walking down the dark streets, everyone was inside sleeping.  There was a slight noise and Acronos sensed the vampiress' darkness.

Acronos: "(Nods)"

Kenshin: "(Looks serious)" The darkness suddenly abated and an old woman in a cloak comes towards them.

Old woman: "Pardon me, but can you direct me to the market?"

Acronos: "... It's that way.  Take the right there, and your first left and then head towards it.  Problem is that it's dark and nobody will be there."

Old woman: "Why thank you young man.  May I ask your age?"

Acronos: "15, 16 soon.  Why?"

Vampiress: "Because I want to know the age of (Her darkness becomes fully sensed and Acronos starts reaching for his keyblade as her voice becomes stronger, more youthful) the blood that I drink!" She lunges just as Acronos grabs his keyblade and used Battoujutsu to knock her back.  She skids and lunges again, but Kenshin comes in.

Kenshin: "Ryu-Sou-Sen!" She stepped right past it, not taking any hits.  Acronos jumped and snap-kicked at her head, but she easily grabbed his foot.

Vampiress: "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk.  Just as weak as everyone else."

Acronos: "Yeah, maybe, but I still have an advantage or twenty.  Here's one of them." He turned his sakabatou and sliced her face at the cheek.  She yelled and let go.  It began healing at Devil's speed.  However, she looked pissed now.  She disappeared, startling Acronos.  He felt a cold hand on his shoulder.

Vampiress: "How's this for an advantage?"

Acronos: "You moved faster than the eye could comprehend?  Not bad, since you'll need it."

  While speaking he was tapping his foot and speaking at the beat.  About a second after finishing, he started up Shukuchi.  She ran after him, but was just a tiny bit slower.  Acronos then ran towards Kenshin, who had gone into Battoujutsu stance.  Just as she jumped to catch him, Acronos dodged to the left, rolling away, and she just noticed the blade coming at her.  The Battoujutsu turned into Kuzu-Ryu-Sen and sent her flying.  Acronos came to Kenshin as he sighed in relief.

Acronos: "It takes a lot more than that to kill or defeat a vampire." There was a roar as she flew in, probably intending to dismember Kenshin.  Both sped away, Acronos heading for a building.  The vampiress struck at Kenshin and he dodged and smacked her to the ground.  Acronos had jumped onto the wall and flung himself to the ground and forward with all the momentum of Shukuchi.

Acronos: "Doryusen!" He smashed his blade deep into the ground and kept going forward.  As the momentum peaked and was going to end, he swung upwards, and the head of a dragon made of earth went forward towards the vampiress, which she didn't quite notice until too late.

Vampiress: "... Kuso." The roaring wave of earth smashed down upon her.

Kenshin: "That should do it."

Acronos: "You've never faced anything but humans, have you?  She isn't dead, or even knocked out yet." A portion of the mound of dirt exploded as her hand and then the rest of her came out.

Vampiress: "I am going to _slaughter _you!"

  Her fangs doubled in length and her mouth widened.  She looked more inclined to ripping a portion of the throat out instead of draining blood.  She lunged for Acronos, rather terrifying.  Right before her fangs tore into his throat, Acronos pulled out his knife and held it with the flat out, and she ended up biting down on it.  She hissed/roared and tried to pull away, but to no avail.  She kept trying to pull away, pushing on Acronos, tugging desperately, but nothing, her fangs prevented it.  With his free hand Acronos pulled out a dart.

Acronos: "Water.  Holy." With the dart now coated thoroughly in holy water, he impaled her in between the eyes.  She began shrieking as best she could with no jaw movement, but still lived.

Vampiress: "You insignificant mortal, I should tear you limb from limb and feast upon your lifeblood!" Acronos let Devil take over for a moment, and Devil opened his mouth slightly to show the _array_ of canines he had.

Devil: "Weakling half-spawn!  I will show you the true purpose of canine teeth!  Ifrit!" The psychotic half-summon appeared, sporting his customary slightly sadistic, but mostly enraptured, grin.

Ifrit: "Yesh?"

Devil: "Show her why canine teeth were created, in the manner you prefer using upon heartless."

Ifrit: "Good point, I haven't had crispy heartless head in too long." Following this rather dismal prediction for any heartless foolish enough to exist anywhere near Ifrit, said lord of the pyre took the feminine embodiment of vampirism, encased her skull with the vice-grip of his palm, and bit into it like an adolescent bites into an apple.  (Kenshin: "Oro?  You are using big and fancy words, de gozaru ne?" Yeah, felt like it.  Now you shall watch as I ruin the atmosphere I just set and make it funny. 

Riku: "You wish."

I shall not beat you, instead I shall endeavor to disprove thee.)

Ifrit: "Mmm, (crunch, crunch, munch, munch).  (Her head heals) What?  Stay eaten!" Ifrit bites her skull again, and again it grows back.  He begins getting annoyed and chomps harder.  Again her head regenerates, pissing him off.  Munch, regrow, munch, regrow, munch, regrow, munch, regrow, munch, regrow, munch!

Ifrit: "Argh!  Stay down, I'm gonna stop being hungry at this rate!" The entire world seems to gasp.  Ifrit looks around with shifty eyes.  This time he takes out a bendable straw and has a bigger bite.  He sticks the straw in and begins slurping her brain down like a slushy.

Vampiress: "Argh!  Hi, what's your name?  Potato!  I made big doody... Gurgle... Goo!  (With accent) Howdy y'all, I'm the resident redneck!"

Acronos: "... Ifrit, how much brain mass was left when she said that?"

Ifrit: "Umm, almost none?"

Acronos: "Thought so."

Kenshin: "... Oro..." Acronos takes his knife from her mouth and sheathes it after quickly wiping it off.  He then takes his keyblade and whacks her head, sending what brains she had left onto the ground, and then he cast holy on her, turning her into ash.

Acronos: "Painful."

Ifrit: "Too long too, Maioko and Kaoru are the only ones up."

Kenshin: "Really?  Why wait for this unworthy one?  Oh well, what time is it anyway Acronos -san?"

Acronos: "Oh great, another unworthy one I have to fix.  It's... Whoa!  How'd it get to 2 AM.?"

Kenshin: "Are you certain there was absolutely _nothing _of use during that meeting? (Acronos nods) What a waste..."

Acronos: "We race home then."

Kenshin: "(To himself) Sessha has no home, he is a Rurouni."

Acronos: "Then what are the dojo and your wife?"

Kenshin: "Oro!  This unworthy one is not married!  ... **Not anymore anyway.  **Thank you Battousai, Sessha was well aware of that. "

Acronos: "Then why not marry Kaoru -san?  She'd love to." They began jogging so as to keep talking.

Kenshin: "Is he mocking sessha? What do you mean?"

Acronos: "Well, if you marry someone you'll have a home.  A family.  Isn't that what everyone wants?"

Kenshin: "Some may want it, but cannot have it."

Acronos: "Let me guess, your blood stained hands make you unworthy of Kaoru -dono?  Well... I wonder, might this work? Arch: "It will only work if he truly wishes it.  An illusion can only work on those who want it to." First off, your hands seem clean to me."

Kenshin: "Sessha did not mean literally, he has not killed in ten years or so."

Acronos: "And how long were you a killer for?  Four years?  Five?  You doubled the amount of time you spent killing and spent it atoning for every single thing you've ever done.  That's quite considerable."

Kenshin: "It is not enough."

Acronos: "Not enough for what?  True life?  Kaoru -san?  Both?"

Kenshin: "Hai."

Acronos: "Sigh.  Kenshin -san, you repent for the death you caused while believing in some ideals.  Just accept that you need to do something good for yourself.  If you repent by self-depravation, you _have _to do something good, otherwise it becomes masochism and not repentance.  Besides, I think I might just have something that can clean your hands."

Kenshin: "..."

Acronos: "Oh, and if you reject Kaoru -san due to your 'unworthiness', you'll be hurting her horribly, another thing you must repent for.  Believe yourself worthy of what life gives you, or life will _make _you unworthy."

Kenshin: "... ... ... What is this cleaning substance?"

Acronos: "Arch: "Some standard soap with a few extra things added to make it tingle and perhaps bubble." It's a special soap, created out of the essence of, Dammit, I can't lie like this!  Well, I _do _have this. The Cure and Holy spells."

Kenshin: "Well, perhaps this may work for sessha, it's not like this unworthy one can expect anything." They reached the dojo and Acronos located a small puddle.  The way the full moon reflected upon it, the clarity of it, this pool he chose, almost ritualistically.  Briefly he took out an item he'd forgotten, a purifying salt used to cure zombie status on the FFX world.  He solidified Cure and Holy on it.

Acronos: "Here Kenshin -san.  Cleanse your hands, your _self._"

  Kenshin took the 'soap' in one hand and looked down at his hands and his reflection in the pool.  To him, his hands dripped blood, totally soaked, and his entire body was coated in it, and he looked fully like Battousai.  Lightly he dipped one finger, experimentally, into the pool.  Some of the blood came off. 

  He jerked back, almost terrified as the blood that came off, hardened, turned to dust, flew to the earth, and dispersed.  Acronos was immensely surprised as well, he felt magic being in use.  Kenshin dipped both hands in and began scrubbing harshly.  The harder he scrubbed, the less blood came off.

Acronos: "Stop.  Didn't I tell you?  To repent, you yourself must be calm and believe that you can.  Don't scrub, hoping that it's the only way out, cleanse your soul not only of the blood, but of this unworthiness you believe in." Kenshin looked totally baffled that a 15-year old was giving him this kind of advice, but did so, or tried.

Acronos: "List what you have, what you want, and why you deserve it."

Kenshin: "Umm... This unworthy, (blood returns)... _I _don't have that much.  I _do _have my friends? (Blood starts to leave) I have Yahiko.  I have Sano.  I have Megumi -dono.  I have Misao -dono.  I suppose Aoshi is my ally.  I have my new friends, and strangely enough this mentor.  I have Kaoru -dono... My Kaoru -dono, even if she isn't, she's still the one who invited Rurouni Kenshin and Hitokiri Battousai to stay.

  (Hands are clean; blood starts to leave body into the pool) I want... To help them and everyone, not just to repent.  I want to care again.  I want... Food, I'm hungry! (Lots of blood leaves from the joke) I deserve it all... Because I can get it all for myself! " In a large amount of magic, Kenshin raises himself from the puddle, and he looks different, happier, cleaner, brighter...

Kenshin: "(Actual smile, just for being alive) Let us go greet our friends.  Oh, and Acronos... -sempai, thank you."

Acronos: "Heh, Kenshin, you're almost twice my age.  Sensei would have been more appropriate."

Kenshin: "Your elder or better merely needs to be wiser, which you are.  You aid everyone, this one can't understand how you do it."

Acronos: "Still not saying 'I'?"

Kenshin: "Everyone is used to this one's previous style of speech." They go inside and find Kaoru and Maioko fast asleep in rather uncomfortable position.  The two smiled to one another and bade each other goodnight.  They carried the two girls to bed.  About mid-way, both woke up.  Let's see Acronos.

Maioko: "Huh?  Acronos, z'at you?"

Acronos: "Yep, sorry to wake you."

Maioko: "Nah, it's worth it." She snuggled, (I suddenly dislike saying that word.

Narrator: "You?  I actually have to read it!"), into his grip and fell back asleep, content.   Acronos shook his head with a smile and went back to their room.  He placed her down on the futon and tried to get out of her grip, but that wasn't about to happen.  Acronos sighed and sat them both down.  He felt the fog of sleep invading his mind and gave in, slumbering peacefully.  Now with Kenshin...

Kaoru: "Huh?  What happened?"

Kenshin: "Sorry to wake you Kaoru -dono."

Kaoru: "That's okay, but where have you been for so long?!"

Kenshin: "This one was at the meeting Saitoh dragged us to."

Kaoru: "Oh.  Hey, are you carrying me?"

Kenshin: "Does it bother you?  This one can let you walk."

Kaoru: "N-no, it's alright.  I was just a bit surprised is all. Wow, what a change!  Maybe Acronos -san managed to talk to Kenshin?  If he did, I owe him. " Kenshin took her to her room, slid the door open lightly with a foot, and took one step inside.

Kenshin: "Here is your room, Kaoru -dono."

Kaoru: "Umm, thanks Kenshin." He sets her down and she blushes a bit.

Kenshin: "... What was I thinking!?  I can't possibly hope to be worthy of someone like her. 

**  Look Rurouni, as much as I don't care about your 'this unworthy one' complex, she freaking _wants _you!  You're only hurting her with your belief that you can't have her.  Those who died, died at my hand, not yours.  Accept this fate that you have been given.  The gods made you suffer during the Tokugawa reign.  **

**  Now, the god that gave you brief happiness in Tomoe, bless her in heaven, gives you the chance at eternal happiness in Kaoru.  Accept it now or you'll loose her too!  **... Damn.  You surprise me every day Battousai, I thought you didn't care.  **She's hot, I do care.  **(Smacks him) Always your own reasons... Goodnight, Kaoru -dono, pleasant dreams."

Kaoru: "Goodnight Kenshin." He leaves and goes to bed.  The next morning Acronos woke up later than his usual.  Again he found his neck locked in a vice-grip.  He sighed and managed to squirm out and go make breakfast.  Just as he was finishing up, Kenshin came in.

Kenshin: "Good day Acronos -sensei."

Acronos: "Any luck?"

Kenshin: "A bit.  Strangely enough Battousai likes her too."

Acronos: "Now that's two against one, subconscious desire and Battousai versus unworthiness.  Hah, just tell her you like her.  At the proper time of course."

Kenshin: "When will that be?"

Acronos: "Probably when your mind is screaming at you to do so." Acronos pulled the food out and set a few plates aside for the ones with big appetites.  Deciding that that was sufficient, he looked it over, hoping to find something to do.  He felt someone's aura behind him, but just kept trying to find something.  The aura felt familiar...

Acronos: "Ahh?!" Sienna had jumped on him and was grinding her knuckles into his head.

Sienna: "What the hell happened last night!?"

Acronos: "I went to a meeting with Saitoh!"

Sienna: "Yeah?  Well why were you so late?  You worried me, your friends, and your girlfriend thought you'd died!"

Acronos: "Sorry!  And I don't have a girlfriend yet."

Sienna: "You mean you haven't gotten together with Maioko?"

Acronos: "Eh?  We're good friends, if that's what you mean."

Sienna: "Dammit, I'm almost relieved!  Gotta focus... Yeesh lion, you're really clueless."

Acronos: "Huh?"

Sienna: "Sigh."

  Since she had jumped to his shoulders she now attempted to swing off.  Of course, you all should know by now that I'd never let something like this pass.  Sienna missed the exact twist, setting her off balance.  This in turn caused her to tightly wrap her legs around Acronos' neck and grip the nearest object to regain said lost balance.  This happened to be his head.  Acronos, being himself, thrashed and lost balance.  He spun and fell on his back, while Sienna fell forward.  A loud 'oomph!' was heard.

Acronos: "Wow, she's really grown up and out, like Maioko.  ORO!  Why did I think that!?  Bad thoughts!  Curse you Irvine for your bad influence... Mmph, mmph, mmph, mmph, mmph, mmph, mmph? (Hey Sienna, could you get off please?)"

Sienna: "Ugh..."

Acronos: "She hit her head?  Great...  Hold on, her stomach is too low to lift from.  Oh crap.  Wake up Sienna!!!!  Oh, wait, I can just roll... Nope, wrong place either way.  Oh great, does God have something against me? " (Not really, this is just fun.  Oh well, guess I'll make it easier on you.)

Acronos: "Oh yeah, wind magic! " Using some mp, he lightly floated her above him, rolled out of the way, and guided her into her seat.  Then he put the tip of his finger right in front of her nose, barely any distance, almost touching.  Her nose twitched slightly but she remained asleep.  He sighed and lightly blew on her face, waking her fully.

Sienna: "... Good morning lion.  You're the only one who knows how to wake me up."

Acronos: "Yep.  Sorry you hit your head.  Well, eat up."

Sienna: "Yay, food!" Acronos decided to do a little cleaning on the bathhouse.  Maioko woke up, again alone.

Maioko: "Sigh.  I really wish one of these days Acronos would sleep late.  I don't want to wake up alone once, it gets too cold.  _See, I keep telling you, but do you listen?  Noooo....  _I really don't have energy for you.  _Just answer me one question.  Do you, or don't you care deeply for Acronos Tegrarian?  _... I suppose I do.  However, his dark side...  It's hard to believe a person like him has so much evil.  _Umm... _ No more, I need to eat. " She got up and stretched, followed by opening the windows, which woke her up.  She smiled and went over to the kitchen.  She found Sienna digging into the food.

Maioko: "Morning Sienna -san."

Sienna: "Mmph?  (Gulps down food) Just Sienna, a friend of the lion is my friend too."

Maioko: "So, how long have you known Acronos, if you don't mind my asking?"

Sienna: "Basically most of my life.  We've been friends since who knows how long.  I've called him lion ever since meeting him, since his hair has always been long for a guy."

Maioko: "(Eats some of the food) Any idea why he calls you 'tigress'?"

Sienna: "You mean you haven't noticed my temper yet?  Hey, have you told him how you feel yet?"

Maioko: "Huh?  No way, that's just freaky.  _I keep telling you, everyone notices you like him._ Umm, we're just friends."

Sienna: "He and I are friends, you and him seem more."

Maioko: "Uhh..."

Sienna: "You're not the first, don't worry."

Maioko: "Huh?"

Sienna: "Oh, not like that.  Acronos, as he always says, has never had a girlfriend before, but a few have taken a liking to the guy, he's too nice sometimes.  However, each and every time, in his own completely clueless way, he's gotten them only as friends.  If he knew anything about how he makes some feel, he could manipulate many a person."

Maioko: "Oh.  Well, no need to worry, we've only been friends, no caring or whatnot."

Sienna: "Right..."

Riku: "Good morning ladies."

Sienna: "(rolls eyes)"

Riku: "Ahem.  Sienna, Maioko. (Nods, grabs food, leaves)"

Kaoru: "Yawn!  I see Acronos -san has been here.  Where is he anyway, I've got to ask him something."

Sienna: "Lion went to the bathhouse to clean."

Kaoru: "Right, thank you."  Suddenly everything got deathly quiet.  Sienna lifted her plate off the table and edged away.

Maioko: "Huh?" There was a slight rumbling...  Followed by a war cry.  Maioko jumped out of her seat, startled.  Sano, Yahiko, Tidus, and Wakka zoomed in and descended upon the remaining food like a horde of locusts.  Irvine followed, but more slowly, and used a pole or fishing line to avoid loosing a hand.  Soon the guys finished and walked away.  Maioko looked at the table in a mixture of horror and awe.

Maioko: "They ate everything...  Are those bite marks on the actual table?  Yeesh.  Do they have a second, maybe a third stomach or something? " She shook her head and wandered around.  She soon bumped into Kenshin doing, what else, the laundry.

Kenshin: "Hello Maioko -dono.  How are you?"

Maioko: "A little bored.  Is there anything to do?"

Kenshin: "Well, you could help this one with laundry again.  Or you could spar and/or train with Sano and Aoshi -san."

Maioko: "Hmm, you use this laundry to think, right?  I'll help you out, I guess." She grabbed a shirt and began scrubbing away at it.  While doing this she thinks and tries to sort out everything in her mind.  A bit later Acronos came over.

Acronos: "Hey, Kenshin -san!  Shouldn't we head over to the station?"

Kenshin: "Most probably.  This one will finish the laundry with Maioko -dono first."

Acronos: "I'll help out!" He grabbed a shirt and began scrubbing in between Maioko and Kenshin.  For some reason Maioko couldn't get the blush out of her face.

Maioko: "Why can't I stop blushing like a schoolgirl!?  It's not like I haven't been near my friend before, we sleep in the same room!  (More blush) Grr… Stupid blood flow to the face.  Oh well. " They continued for a bit, Maioko still blushing, but with a focused/neutral look on.  She looked in Acronos' direction for a moment since there was a breeze, and he turned to her and grinned.  I don't know how her body did it, but her face got even redder and she began mentally cursing everything blush-oriented.

Acronos: "Can you pass me the kimono over there if you aren't working on it?"

Maioko: "Sure, here." Even blushing, she maintained a neutral expression.

Acronos: "(Concerned) Hey Maioko, are you all right?  Your face is all red." He puts the back of a hand to her forehead.  Steam begins to come from it and the bubbles disperse.  He holds it there for a moment and retracts it slowly.

Acronos: "You're very warm, your forehead that is. Hope she doesn't take that the wrong way. Batt: "Say hello to a new fist mark on your face. "

Maioko: "I dunno, I feel fine."

Acronos: "I live? Well, if you feel dizzy, be sure to get some sleep." They finished washing and Acronos and Kenshin began heading for the door after saying a quick farewell.  Upon arriving at the station, they found most of it literally blockaded by heartless, only one small route to the front door open via some walls.

Acronos: "Wanna clean up?"

Kenshin: "Well, this one really hates killing, but perhaps it must be done."

Acronos: "I told you, it isn't like a human kill.  Not one heartless has a home or family to go back to, none fight for any other reason than to satisfy their eternal urge for human hearts.  They are hatred embodied and exist only to fight and die, less than wild animals."

Kenshin: "No heart, no mind, no soul, no life to take?"

Acronos: "You might as well be breaking porcelain dolls." Kenshin cracked his neck, all opposition gone, and settled into Battoujutsu stance.  Acronos decided to let his Battousai side have some fun and he created a Zanbattou.  The two rushed in and cleared their path within a few moments.  They walked in, sheathing their weapons.  The police force within looked at them in surprise.  After a few questions as to why they were there, they were instructed to wait.  After a few moments there were the sounds of yelling, almost roaring.

Kenshin: "Saitoh must be mad." Soon the man just spoken of made an appearance, looking like he'd just beaten down half his own force.

Kenshin: "Hello Saitoh.  What was that saying samurai had about rage?"

Saitoh: "(Glare) _You _try doing paperwork authorizing all the stuff you fools asked for hours straight, and then have someone come in, making you spill ink on it, telling you that they were about to kill the people you've just been working on!  (Wolfish grin) On second thought, you two _will _be doing paperwork..."

Acronos: "(Eyes widen) _Nooo!_  I had enough at school!"

Saitoh: "Speaking of which, if all your friends are mostly in their teens, how will you all get jobs without an education?"

Acronos: "I can build just about anything single-handedly.  I also know the art of diplomacy.  Everyone else has their own talents and mostly come from worlds that are almost self-sufficient communities."

Saitoh: "Anyway, follow me.  Based on the fact that I can see daylight, I'd say you cleared out the heartless.  I have an assignment for you fully ready."

Acronos: "Whoa!" They were led and briefed on their target, a small 'Yakuza' hideout, apparently nothing big.  Kenshin took the lead on which questions to ask, since he knew the rules of being an assassin.  An hour later they found themselves getting off a train with a huge black building in the distance.

Acronos: "A small Yakuza hideout, he says.  That is _not _small!"

Kenshin: "It may be a large area, but that doesn't mean its guards will be strong."

Acronos: "So what are we aiming to do?  I highly doubt we can destroy all these people."

Kenshin: "There is most likely a leader, or something supporting them."

Acronos: "Hmm, the building is supported by a base..."

Kenshin: "Hmm?"

Acronos: "Leave it to me to topple this." They got to the building.  Acronos took out a compressed Ultima gem and began setting the equivalent of dynamite all around.  He went back to Kenshin and floated the gem in front of him.

Acronos: "This should take care of most of them.  Are there any hostages?"

Kenshin: "Hmm…  Almost the same chi signature...  No, there are only heartless in there."

Acronos: "Good and goodbye." He snapped his fingers and they all exploded simultaneously.  The building shook, stood for a moment, shuddered horribly, and began falling towards Kenshin and Acronos.

Both: "(OO) AHHH!!!!!" Using godlike speed and Shukuchi, the two zoomed away.  The building missed by about a foot, and the shockwave sent both flying.

Kenshin: "() Oro..."

Acronos: "() Owwie..." After a moment both got up.  Acronos absorbed any remaining energy and they looked around.  Only a few heartless/humans emerged, barely standing.

Kenshin: "You get the ones on the left." It took about three minutes to destroy all of them.  They went back to the train platform and headed back.  Saitoh greeted them once they returned.

Saitoh: "That was way too fast."

Acronos: "I blew up the base of the building and that took care of most of them." Saitoh nodded in satisfaction.

Saitoh: "Okay, now for your next assignment, this time it's a regular human who's taken advantage of the heartless.  He deals in drugs and uses heartless as guard dogs.  Here's the location and such.  Well?  Get going!"

Acronos: "Huh?  This is going to be much more serious than I thought, isn't it?"

Saitoh: "There are hundreds of heartless strongholds, thousands upon thousands of the actual bugs, crime is at a new high... Do I need to continue?" Acronos and Kenshin got on the train.  A little while later they ended up at a Western mansion.

Kenshin: "Another Kanryuu?" They marched through the gate in front, and were immediately surrounded.

Acronos: "Oh great."

  Both took up a ready stance.  Acronos decided to start it off, slashing forward and destroying the heartless in front of him.  An axe blade headed towards his back, with a chain coming from the right side, and a long sword coming from below.  The moment seemed to stretch as all options became visible.  Since the long sword was a bit to the left, Acronos turned so he was facing the blade and his back was to the chain, ducked out of the way, and smashed his blade into the axe wielder. 

  Since it dispersed after the cut, Acronos spun to facing the chain wielder, jumped towards it and unleashed a few, quick strikes to pressure points to defeat it, stopped by turning in a lunging position on the ground, sheathing the keyblade.  He then flew forward in Battoujutsu, literally breaking through the long sword wielder's guard by breaking the weapon and defeating it.  All this lasted about two seconds, each movement being extremely quick and fluid. 

  Acronos sensed a rapid movement coming towards his back, so he back-flipped and saw that they were darts, so he pulled out some of his own as he landed, turned, and flung them where he believed the others came from.  A flash of black caught his attention, seeing as it was only mid-afternoon.  He flung darts quite a bit in front of where it was and heard the sound of a hit, trip, and a ninja fell and died from the impact.  Acronos let his senses go all around, but sensed no hostility in particular outside.

Kenshin: "How did you fare?"

Acronos: "Well enough.  Wanna bomb the place?"

Kenshin: "There are humans inside."

Acronos: "Which should I stick with; magical abilities, or swordsmanship?"

Kenshin: "I've got the swordsmanship part.  Stick with magic for the time." They stepped inside with Kenshin's blade at ready and Acronos calling up Flare.  Nobody was there, and it was quiet and dark.  Acronos' Flare was the only source of light, so he simply blasted open a window.  One heartless/human stood there, no weapons, arms crossed.  Acronos, deciding not to waste much more time, called forth Umbra.

Kenshin: "You have control over certain heartless?  How useful." Umbra ran in and scratched at the weapon-less heartless, but was swatted away.  Umbra landed on the wall, bounded off, and attempted another claw slash.  This time the other punched Umbra, stopping it in its tracks.  Umbra staggered back, injured quite nicely.

Acronos: "Oh boy.  Cure, Umbra!" It was healed and nodded to its master in thanks.  Acronos summoned Sardukar, Subzero, and basically all his heartless.  The martial arts master uncrossed its arms from how they'd been.  Kenshin readied his blade and Acronos called forth some magical spells, especially his time aura.

  The martial artist launched forward without warning, smashing through a few.  Unfortunately for it, the smaller ones all had aerial attacks suited for hitting the ground.  The martial artist wasn't particularly injured, but this gave Kenshin enough time to run in and deliver a powerful strike.  Acronos also launched a few magical blasts; enough to send it back a bit.  It started to get annoyed and began an attack capable of immense destruction, based off its movement.

  However, Kenshin wasn't about to allow this and hit it with Kuzu-Ryu-Sen.  It fell to that and Acronos called back his heartless.  They marched up the stairs and through a series of hallways.  Finally they reached a large central room.  About one hundred heartless were there, with a few human/heartless crosses surrounding one man.  The man was thin and almost obviously weak, but had an annoying smirk on his face and held a glass of red wine.

Kenshin: "You appear to be the only human here, and so we must now place you under arrest."

Drug lord: "Hmm… How about not?  Of course if you beat through my minions, I would probably be forced to do what you asked."

Acronos: "Hitokiri Battousai and the keyblade master stand before you.  Do you really think these will stop us?"

Drug Lord: "Heh, perhaps, perhaps not.  Let us see." He snapped his fingers and every single heartless lunged as one upon the two.  The drug lord chuckled, but a beam of light pierced through and in a flash of light, Acronos and Kenshin stood there, ready for more.

Kenshin: "I do believe it is my turn.  You had two, so that's what this one gets, de gozaru." Kenshin ran at one of the guards.  It swung at him, but was destroyed instantly, followed by the rest.  Kenshin stood there, cleaning his blade.

Kenshin: "Is that all of them, de gozaru ka?"

Drug Lord: "Oh my.  Quite the swordsmen you are.  However, you're in for a treat.  Belladonna, please come out." From a side room a rather, (umm, how to say this), suggestive woman came out.  What she was wearing left, well; the only thing left to the imagination was why she was wearing basically a nearly transparent towel extremely low on her chest.

Acronos: "(OO, eye twitch)"

Kenshin: "(Raised eyebrow)"

Drug Lord: "I'm certain you gentlemen know how to work things out peacefully.  How about I give her to you for a while in exchange for saying you didn't find me.  How's that?"

Kenshin: "We won't be bought."

Acronos: "Kenshin, you do the talking, my hormones are causing my brain to stop.  Where's that blindfold?"

Drug Lord: "You two drive a hard bargain.  How about as much opium as you ever need?"

Kenshin: "... (Death glare)"

Acronos: "(Finds blindfold and happily puts it on)"

Drug Lord: "Well then, I cannot allow you two to leave alive.  Belladonna?" She rips the towel off, causing Kenshin to turn around, blushing, and Acronos to scratch his head in confusion.  She took a one-piece black bodysuit, put it one, and pulled out a pair of daggers.  She launched at them, and Acronos blocked.

Acronos: "Miss, why are you working for a person such as this?" She grunted and slashed with the other, causing Acronos to block with his knife.

Drug Lord: "She is mute, and can't be knocked out."

Acronos: "Wait, she can't be knocked out?  How do we beat her then? Batt: "Duh, kill her? Chibi: "Killing is bad. " Devil: "We could put a blade to her master's throat?" Arch: "Yes, she is quite loyal to him.  First we must block and send her away though. "" Acronos swung to block the daggers and jumped away towards the Drug Lord.  However, she somehow ended up in front of him, forcing Acronos to block and attack.

Acronos: "Arch: "Ahh, that jumpsuit has a reason besides stopping us from properly attacking." She's wearing a jumpsuit? " Acronos tried several times to reach the Drug Lord, but each time she blockaded him.  Just as he wondered where Kenshin had gotten to, he heard him.

Kenshin: "Cease the attack or your master's life will be terminated." She took one look and was about to run, but Kenshin started to draw blood, so she took a step back, horrified.  Two strikes later she was on the floor, paralyzed momentarily.

Acronos: "That works whether you can feel or not."

  They went back aboard the train, Acronos with his blindfold still on guarded Belladonna, while Kenshin kept the blade to the Drug Lord's throat.  Actually, Acronos more or less dragged her to the train.  When they got there, Acronos pulled off his blindfold and saw her giving him a glare of pure hatred.  Acronos' sixth sense started up and he was able to determine what she was saying through her eyes.

Acronos: "Hey, I'm sorry, but your master was involved in some pretty shady deals and had to be arrested."

Belladonna: " That is still no excuse.  He helped me out, I'm sure something could have been worked out. "

Acronos: "He offered us you, does that really sound like he cares all that much about you?"

Belladonna: "Well... Sigh. "

Acronos: "Like I said."

Belladonna: "Well what about _you?!  _Do you have a love interest too?  A crush, someone you care for, well? "

Acronos: "Where'd that come from?"

Belladonna: "Hah!  Your eyes speak a thousand more words!  You _do, _you _do_! "

Acronos: "No, what do you mean?"

Belladonna: "C'mon, just tell me.  I'm going to jail soon, so tell me her name so I can have something to do. "

Acronos: "Hmm, did you do anything illegal?"

Belladonna: "Well, I didn't really get a chance to do much. "

Acronos: "There might be next to no jail time then."

Belladonna: "Whatever, tell me! "

Acronos: "Umm, weren't we just enemies?"

Belladonna: "Well, technically I was just instructed to kill you.  Since that's over, I have no need.  Now tell me before I throttle you! "

Acronos: "Well... Arch: "He isn't in love particularly, but he has two girls apparently vying for attention.  A hand-to-hand fighter who tends to get angry with her fists and has a softer side, and a childhood friend with a temper, memories, and probably the remains of a crush she can't fully get rid of." Archangel!"

Belladonna: "Heh, knew it.  Well, if we had been real friends I'd play matchmaker! (Smiles)"

Acronos: "Umm, well..."

Belladonna: "Oh don't worry, I can tell you aren't in love yet, so you needn't worry about me saying anything. " She pats him on the shoulder and smiles.  During the course of their conversation the Drug Lord and Kenshin were looking at them with surprised expressions.  Once they finished both looked at the other and shrug.  The train reaches the station a bit later, and Saitoh isn't there.

Kenshin: "Oh great, now we have to drag both of you to the police station."

Acronos: "Umm, according to her, she wasn't given any real opportunity to do anything illegal."

Drug Lord: "That's true.  I never gave her any particular opportunity, so she is innocent of criminal acts." They got a carriage and headed back.  Saitoh took one look and nodded slightly.

Saitoh: "The girl wearing too little, you didn't need to get her.  She's in your custody for now."

Acronos: "_What_?!"

Kenshin: "Oro?"

Saitoh: "You heard me.  You now have to protect her and such.  Here's your last assignment for the day.  There's a nearby congregation of heartless.  They don't need to be there anymore."

Acronos: "What do we-"

Saitoh: "She's with you.  Hope she can fight.  Oh, and for rationality's sake, give her some clothes!" Acronos sighed and draped his trench around her shoulders.  She nodded in thanks.  They got into a carriage and were on their way.

Acronos: "Hey, how old are you anyway?"

Belladonna: "23. "

Acronos: "(OO) Whoa... You poor person..."

Belladonna: "Huh?  Oh, just due to that offer, don't think I was ever offered like that before. "

Acronos: "Then what of the umm..."

Belladonna: "I just got out of the shower, not my fault the towels are weird. " They reached an intersection and the carriage stopped.

Acronos: "I wonder why Saitoh needed us so badly?  These guys aren't particularly tough."

Kenshin: "You must remember that most of the police is not even a fraction of our strength.  Saitoh had his hands full." Upon stepping towards the group, they were greeted by fifty fully garbed samurai, led by a guy with a black cone-hat and a disturbing grin.

Kenshin: "Jin-e.  You live."

Jin-e: "Uhu, (his laugh) Battousai it is good to see you!  As I said, I watched you from Hell.  You even inadvertently sent a few with me!  Uhu, uhu, uhu."

Kenshin: "I believe you wish to die now?"

Jin-e: "Uhu, of course.  Being alive is interesting, but killing without blood is so _boring_!  However another death match against you should be fun."

Kenshin: "You know all my techniques.  This will be quite in your favor except for one thing.  You are dead already so I won't hesitate."

Jin-e: "Good, _good_!  I didn't even have to make you mad this time." The two took up their stances.  Acronos pointed out the samurai to Belladonna.

Acronos: "We fight them.  If you need help, I'll protect you. "

Belladonna: "You're more likely to need it. " They launched in and proceeded to destroy those in their path while Jin-e and Kenshin stood still.  After two minutes most of the samurai had been exterminated, leaving only the strongest enemies.  Jin-e made the first move, using Shin-no-Ippo to paralyze Kenshin for a second while he broke it.

Acronos: "Hey, I forgot about that one. " Since he'd been able to use that move since Kenshin mentioned it, he caught the remaining heartless in it.  Due to having no heart, they were unable to break it by matching wills.  This doomed them no matter how strong they were.  Meanwhile, Kenshin barely dodged a sideways slash, only managing to get a cut instead of death.  Since Jin-e wasn't going to be able to jump out for a moment, Kenshin bashed him upside the head while moving forward and away.  The two turned to one another.

Jin-e: "Uhu, shall we make this more interesting?" He used Shin-no-Ippo on himself to make himself twice as muscular.  Kenshin just allowed his Battousai side out fully.

Kenshin: "Consider this battle over." He took up the stance of Battoujutsu.

Jin-e: "Ah, this again?  Uhu, not this time Battousai."

  He readied in a stance sort of like a mirror Battoujutsu.  The two sprang at each other, Kenshin ready to use Amakakeru-Ryu-No-Hirameki, Jin-e ready to cut from bottom up.  Right before they met, Jin-e used Shin-no-Ippo, causing only a slight pause in Kenshin's movement, but enough to trip from.  Acronos saw this and was halfway there with Shukuchi while the spell was being cast.  Just as Jin-e was about to attack, Acronos launched forward with the Shukuchi momentum and simply broke the sword Jin-e was using.  He looked quite surprised but simply shrugged and the blade returned.

Jin-e: "Well, I suppose you should provide another challenge.  Do you mind, Battousai?" Kenshin shrugs.

Acronos: "Well then, let's start this off fun." He uses Shin-no-Ippo on Jin-e, freezing him long enough to land a powerful blow.  The two launched at each other, slashing and fighting quickly.  Finally a simple way of defeating Jin-e came to mind and Acronos flipped his blade.

Acronos: "Shin-no-Ippo just found a new route." His blade glowed dark blue for a moment and he sprung forward and gave Jin-e a tiny cut.  He raised an eyebrow, but suddenly began quaking in fear.

Acronos: "New move: Terror Infuse.  A small cut and you become totally afraid of me, even if you don't want to.  Best of all, there's no way to fight it!"

Jin-e: "(Shaking) Uhu, uhu.  Not bad, but not enough." He shook for a few moments, trying to move, and then finally attacked.  Acronos easily dodged and struck his stomach and then the back.

Acronos: "It ends here!  Ragnarok!" He ran forward and at a precise moment rolled, ended up beneath Jin-e, and kicked upwards, putting both in the air.  He spun to be upright and grabbed on and began draining energy.  At the top of the flight he brought both hands, which had been the points the energy had been drawn to, and connected them, causing an explosion and sensing small energy bullets at Jin-e.  This finished him and Acronos landed.

Kenshin: "Well, that's that, what next?"

Acronos: "We have to find Belladonna a home."

Belladonna: "Actually I have a place to live already.  Just wanted to help.  The train there is near here.  See you guys. "

Acronos: "Okay, see you then."

Kenshin: "Hmm?"

Acronos: "She has a home already."

Kenshin: "Right, goodbye."

Belladonna: "Good luck to both of you.  Oh, and Acronos?  Don't ignore your girl, go get her. "

Acronos: "Umm, she's not... I'll never win, will I?" She shakes her head and leaves after giving Acronos his trench back.  The two Rurouni take their train back.  They reach the police station first.

Saitoh: "That's that for the day, go home."

Acronos: "Hey, crime is probably up so maybe I can help with that.  Do you have some cases to be solved, paperwork, etc?"

Saitoh: "(A little surprised) You're _asking _for paperwork?  Well, whatever, take mine." They headed back to the dojo and Kenshin slowly opened the door.

Kenshin: "I need a rest."

Acronos: "Yeah, but I have that paperwork to do."

Kenshin: "It isn't necessary for you to do that, leave it."

Acronos: "Nah, gotta help.  Besides, I'm not that tired." After the gate closed, Acronos heard rapid footsteps that disappeared.  He called out his keyblade and tensed slightly.  Both waited for a moment, and then...

Acane: "Hey Acronos!  You're back!" A full glomp from the air.

Acronos: "Mmph!  Mmph!" Misao landed on Kenshin's shoulders and grabbed his ponytail.

Misao: "Forward grand steed!  To my knight in shining armor!"

Kenshin: "But Aoshi -san has a white trench coat, not shining armor, de gozaru." Misao falls off his shoulders in an anime fall.

Misao: "Am I really that obvious?"

All: "Yes." She pouts, frustrated.

Acronos: "Mmph, mmph, mmph, mmph, mmph, mmph... (Oh yeah, gotta talk with Aoshi...)" While he 'said' this, Acane was struggling to hold in giggles.

Acane: "Quit that, it tickles!"

Acronos: "Mmph, mmph, mmph, mmph, mmph, mmph, mmph, mmph. (Well, your thigh shouldn't be in my face.)" Acane couldn't stop herself, she fell off in a fit of laughter.  Of course, when someone falls near Acronos, he catches them, so Acane was gently set down.  Everyone else came out.

Yahiko: "Acronos, Kenshin, thank Kami you're here!  Busu made stuff even more burnt than usual!"

Ifrit: "(Sadly) Even _I _couldn't eat it since it turned to dust on contact."

Acronos: "Cooking lessons."

Selphie: "I've got a good plan now, help me out, would you?"

Acronos: "That kinda stuff."

Tidus: "Hey, I've got a few ideas to try out, you mind?"

Acronos: "Large scale training. (He sees a damaged door) Repairs.  Okay, since dinner is nearest, I'll help you first Kaoru -san, then I suppose training should go on while there's light out, so that second, I'll help you after that Selphie, and then I guess I'll repair.  Let's go!" Misao, Kaoru, and him all went into the kitchen.  In there, he began advising on what might be seen and how to react.  After a few minutes Acane came in.

Acane: "Hey Acronos, could you make something light for us?  Some aren't feeling particularly well, myself included."

Acronos: "(Concerned) Can I help?"

Acane: "Nah, I'll be fine."

Acronos: "Alright, I'll make a salad.  Hey Kaoru -san, Misao -san!  Let's alter so we're making something lighter." Acane opened her mouth to thank him, but heard and saw Maioko coming in.

Acane: "Thank you _so _much Acronos, you're such a nice guy."

  Now this is flirting, so you can guess her body motions.  However, Acronos' battle spirit hadn't fully worn off, so instead of allowing himself the usual twitchy reaction, he just gave her a look that plainly stated "you're just doing this to make Maioko jealous, aren't you?" compounded with a smirk.  Acane looked quite surprised, and Acronos simply shook his head, still smirking.  Acane shrugged and began acting normally.

Acane: "Okay, thanks.  (jokingly) Make sure Kaoru doesn't burn mine." A frying pan connected with her head.  She shook it off and Acronos picked it up to fry stuff.  Acane left the kitchen to go race Soujiro again, (neither was particularly better than the other, one sometimes won, sometimes the other), and then Maioko walked in.

Maioko: "Umm, hey Acronos."

Acronos: "(Rurouni smile) Good evening Maioko."

Maioko: "Sigh, the fake smile again.  Am I annoying him? How was it?"

Acronos: "Rather tiring.  We fought a bunch of heartless and such.  Quite an odd day.  Thanks for asking."

Maioko: "Oh, he's just tired. Right, I'll leave you be."

Acronos: "As you wish." Soon they finished making the food and Acronos quickly set out the table, and ran outside to help Tidus out.  A half an hour later both came in looking happy but tired.  Dinnertime was called and food was served.  Everyone caught up on what had happened and ate happily.  After finishing, Acronos dragged Aoshi outside.

Aoshi: "You are here to try to get me together with someone."

Acronos: "Yep!"

Aoshi: "Who then?"

Acronos: "Who else besides the girl who is infatuated with you, Misao."

Aoshi: "..."

Acronos: "Why not?"

Aoshi: "Though I sound almost like Himura, someone like me should never be allowed near someone like her.  I would weigh her down.  She is happy, she doesn't need my sorrow, my foolishness."

Acronos: "What makes you think she wouldn't be made a hundred times more happy if you accepted?  Please tell me you've noticed that she likes you."

Aoshi: "(Slightly amused) Of course, the only way she could be more obvious is if she posted a sign in bright red letters saying "I love my Aoshi -sama" to her forehead." Acronos laughs heartily at that.

Acronos: "C'mon, if you don't accept soon, she might just do that."

Aoshi: "The day one happens is the day of the other."

Acronos: "You just signed your own death warrant. So you sort of believe you could make her happy?  I mean seriously, if you're making her so happy right now that she'd follow you anywhere to keep you, and you're not even trying...  Besides, she'll need help being leader, why not take advice from the best?"

Aoshi: "I am not the best."

Acronos: "You were made leader of your group at a really early age, you _are _very experienced.  Oh, and no "I'm too old" excuse, it'll only be a waste of breath."

Aoshi: "... Only if."

Acronos: "(Rurouni grin) Get an "I love you" speech ready.  Later!" He walks off and bumps into Sano and Megumi arguing as usual.  For once it appeared that Sano was winning.

Sano: "I'm telling you, Fox, I've had and seen a bunch of broken bones, you should apply more towards where the break came from."

Megumi: "Then the bone will heal crookedly!"

Sano: "Ahh, but the splint should be like that only for a little while." Acronos decided to go for another success, but how to do this...

Acronos: "Sano isn't partial to that whole 'unworthy' thing, so I suppose it's only a matter of getting them to see that the other likes them.  It could be confused, especially with all that din! Batt: "They're getting on my nerves!  Can I _please _kill them?" Arch: "Haven't you had enough killing today?"

  Chibi: "Why just smoosh them together so they kiss, eww!" Devil: "Or perhaps the jealousy route would work more amicably on Sano?" Arch: "The jealousy approach has its drawbacks and probably shouldn't be used on those who would think too deeply into it.  Luckily Sagara -san isn't one of them." Now how to do that?  Guess I'll just start off with a little more fun. You know, it's always said that the more two people argue, the more they like one another.  So, when's the passionate kiss?"

Sano & Megumi: "(OO) (Blush and turn away from each other)"

Acronos: "You know you want to..." Sano and Megumi's faces are now emitting steam.  Kaoru walks past.

Kaoru: "You see why I have a bokken  all the time, Kitsune?" Megumi nods and the blushes begin to leave.

Kaoru: "Acronos -san, were you teasing them about their 'relationship'?"

Acronos: "Just a bit."

Kaoru: "Tsk, tsk, tsk, you should know that that's dangerous territory.  A relationship is very volatile before the first kiss."

Megumi: "And you know that very well, eh tanuki?" Kaoru fumed and a bokken appeared aiming at Megumi, who dodged it.

Acronos: "Where'd she get the bokken? Arch: "What have I told you of women scorned?" Run away fast? Arch: "(Nodding) Very good."" Megumi and Kaoru began arguing, and Acronos noted a similarity to Acane and Maioko.  He sighed and headed over to repair the door.  As he began the repairs Selphie came over.

Acronos: "(Reporting without turning) Aoshi is about to give, I just have to convince Misao to do one thing.  Sano and Megumi just need to be locked in a room together at the proper time.  Kenshin and Kaoru are under the exact same circumstances, just that it only needs to be them together and alone, it doesn't require a closet.  I trust you can take care of Sano and Megumi?"

Selphie: "You work fast!"

Acronos: "It's a simple matter of getting to the heart of the matter and attacking bluntly, no beating around the bush."

Selphie: "... So, do you like Maioko really?"

Acronos: "A) We're only friends, and B) Don't use my own strategy against me. (Selphie pouts and gives him puppy-dog eyes) Ahh?!  ... Oh all right, but at least spare me for a little while."

Selphie: "Yay!" A bit later he finished and went to talk with Misao.  He located her and took her aside.  After looking around and sensing to see if Aoshi was around he spoke.

Acronos: "Misao, do both of us a favor, would you?  Huh, a kimono?"

Misao: "(Sour) It's the only other thing I have with me.  I still haven't found any suitable clothes."

Acronos: "Oh.  Well anyway, I want you to make a relatively large sign with big red letters reading "I love my Aoshi -sama" on it."

Misao: "Umm, what for?"

Acronos: "Well, when I return tomorrow, I want you to strap it to your forehead and turn to Aoshi -san and point at it."

Misao: "That would be so embarrassing!"

Acronos: "Yeah, but he and I have a, 'bet' you could say."

Misao: "(Getting angry) A _bet_?!  I am not doing something like that for a bet!"

Acronos: "Trust me, you'll like what happens, if Aoshi is any good at it."

Misao: "Huh?  What is it?"

Acronos: "I'd like it to be a surprise.  For him too, so try and make it where Aoshi won't notice."

Misao: "(Shrugs) All right, I guess."

Acronos: "Yes!  I win Aoshi!  You and Misao are gonna be happy, hopefully, so hah! " With that he walked off.  Feeling a bit tired, he decided to get some sleep, but remembered the paperwork he'd promised to do.  He shrugged and located the office near his room and set the paperwork down and began working.  It wasn't half bad since it was like mystery novels.  At about 9:00 Maioko came in.

Maioko: "(Knocks) Acronos?"

Acronos: "Hello Maioko, what's up?"

Maioko: "Aren't you going to get any sleep?"

Acronos: "When I finish this stuff."

Maioko: "What if you don't finish?"

Acronos: "(Rurouni smile) Then I'll go without sleep for the night."

Maioko: "..." With that she left.

  Acronos continued his work, focusing deeply on each case of death, murder, and the worst parts of the human mind.  As he read, he took just a bit of that emotion, becoming more tense, allowing Battousai out more, definitely not good for sleep.  A while later he heard something.  The keyblade appeared in its sheathe.  A few tense seconds passed...

  Acronos heard a creak of foot on wood, right in that room.  With all the tension acquired, he didn't even have time to limit the Battousai and demonic impulses ready for attack.  The blade was in hand, actual blade out, and his eyes turned the colors of the flames of Hell as he spun.  Had he not controlled the attack at the last moment he would have slashed and Triggered.  Good thing too, he might have decapitated Maioko who was behind him holding some tea.

  She looked shocked and so did he, or would've, had he enough control over his face to show proper emotions.  With a fierce blink to reestablish control, he returned the keyblade to the alternate space it held itself while not with him.

Acronos: "I'm so sorry!  I didn't know it was you, I was too focused, I'm sorry!  (Continues apologizing)"

Maioko: "(After a deep breath and a moment to recover) I-it's okay, I guess I startled you.  Umm, I brought tea since you might be working for a while."

Acronos: "... Thank you.  I don't deserve such kindness after that. Batt: "No, you are _not _turning into a Kenshin 'this unworthy one' case, got that?!""

Maioko: "Sure.  Goodnight Acronos." She turned and left after that.

Maioko: "He attacked me?  Sigh...  _Hey, calm down.  It's like you said, you startled him, and you know how dangerous his Battousai side can get._ A sinister voice that's darkly seductive: "**Yes, isn't it...  How odd that he chooses to attack only us.  Perhaps that vision from the Devil May Cry world was right, he has too much evil in him.  He's only one-third human, and what of the Battousai?  Dangerous business, this one...**"

_Oh shut up, who are you anyway? _ Dark: "**Someone better, less annoying, and more useful to survival than you.**" Acronos...  Is admittedly dangerous, but he's been too nice to me to consider him evil. Dark: "**... Yet...**""

Acronos: "Man, if I'm so tired that I almost attack... D: "Get some sleep then." Chibi: "This _is _Hajime -san's work after all, he can do it." Better idea, I'll use that accessory that prevents the sleep status that I found during FFX! Arch: "Will it work against natural slumber?"" Acronos equips that and the fog around his eyes dissipates, but he feels even more tired.  With that he begins the work anew and keeps at it.

Acronos: "Finally I'm done!  What time is it?  5:00 A.M.?!  Great, no sleep.  Oh well, I'll just make breakfast, clean, and meditate for a while, that should give me energy back. " 

  The basic cleaning he did took only half an hour, and then he meditatively rested until he heard footsteps.  This was Kenshin, and he took care of his laundry.  They finished up before anyone was awake, and Acronos suggested leaving a note and going.  Kenshin decided it would be better to wait until 8:00 when at least someone would be awake.  Irvine came in a few minutes after that, followed by Yahiko.  They were really the only ones awake by 8:00, so Kenshin and Acronos left their note and left.

.

.

  This type of thing occurred from then on in.  Acronos and Kenshin were sent on assignment after assignment, then they came home and Acronos helped out everyone.  He trained with everybody, occasionally coming up with his own techniques, worked with Selphie to get together the couples, helped Kaoru and Misao with cooking, and working through the night on solving mysteries.  Each time he completed these, Saitoh was surprised but didn't give any particular praise, instead placing more trust in his work.  However, there were problems with this situation.

  As Acronos lost sleep, he was reduced to some of his habits.  He began to eat very little, used his fake Rurouni smile almost constantly, and basically put up more and more of a front.  Sienna noticed these symptoms and tried to find what was wrong and help, but when Acronos puts up a front like the one he did, breaking it is nearly impossible, even his own separate personalities had to endure his act.  Maioko felt that there was something wrong, but wasn't as experienced as Sienna was at reading the symptoms.  Also, to allow Acronos more rest time, Battousai and Devil took control more often.

  Though both tried to be on their best behavior in respect for Acronos' need for rest, Maioko ended up on the wrong end of a bit of their rage more often than not.  With each time, her darker voice got more of a foothold on her, slowly making her believe that he was evil, even if what he was doing was supposed to be good.  Also, since she was getting stressed over him, the voice of temptation linked Acronos to being the source of all her problems.  Her annoying, but relatively good intending, voice tried to stop the tempting voice by turning the confusion and anger against those trying to 'steal him'.  Of course, the tempting voice seemed to be one step ahead of everyone, and kept telling her that chasing him was pointless since he had so many girls who liked him anyway.

  Eventually this voice got Maioko so confused that she didn't know what to think, and all that she needed was a push in any direction for her to follow it.  Of course, such a change took place over the course of a month, and was slowed by the kind actions of her friends, and also Acronos when he noticed that she wasn't eating either.  There were plenty of important events occurring over the month of detective work, but I'll only mention a few.  Five days after starting, Acronos finished a particularly grueling series of mysteries, and would have set his pen down happily, had he proper consciousness.  His computer beeped lightly.

Acronos: "Hmm?"

Computer: "... Happy birthday."

Acronos: "(Nods) Now, what was left to clean? Batt: "Hey!  It's your birthday at least, loosen up, let go of all your inhibitions! (Are-you-kidding-me look) Me?  Not twitch and do _stuff_ for an entire day?  Are you nuts?! 

Batt: "Yeah, why?  Anyway, let me out at least, for the day, please?  I mean, it's technically my birthday too!" Umm... Well... Okay I guess. Batt: "Wahoo!" Devil: "That may not have been the best of ideas..." Arch: "Not at all."" Battousai rapidly cleaned everything around and used an ether and a potion to recover energy.  Kenshin woke up and saw him.

Kenshin: "Battousai, you're out unusually early."

Battousai: "Heh, Would you mind not telling him, I really don't particularly care about my birthday. I managed to force Acronos into a day off, so I might be at the station late, if at all."

Kenshin: "He needs it.  This one, yawn, will get Ifrit to help." 

  Kenshin and Ifrit left at eight as usual, while Battousai took a nap.  Since he didn't actually need the sleep, he gave the recovery to Acronos.  Soon it was nine and Battousai got up.  He left and sped off to town.  Once there he spent some time wandering around, but eventually ended up at a teahouse, a less respectable one if you catch my drift.  He stood outside and looked up at it with a lusty smirk.

Battousai: "I've always wanted to sample the female Japanese cuisine."

  Unluckily for Battousai, Acronos put two and two together and slammed Battousai out of the conscious.  Unfortunately for him, Battousai had already called himself out as a guest and two over-zealous, ahem, servers were pulling him in.  Acronos fell and grabbed the floor.  He was literally dragged in kicking and screaming, as his nails gauged lines into the dirt.  Once inside a mat gave way and he flew back, landing in a group.

  One addressed him with an 'offer', causing him to leap up.  Into a 'larger' woman, (if you haven't yet gotten where I forced Acronos into, just think.  What kind of place has many, many women, each making offers to the single male.  I'm not talking about a restaurant either.), and he jumped away after an apology.  Each jump landed him into another woman and soon he was quite dizzy.  He tripped and landed at the feet of an almost caring-looking woman.

Owner: "Now, now ladies, you're scaring the poor child.  We can't have that, now can we?" All responded collectively with a 'no'.

Owner: "Now dear, are you here looking for anything in particular?"

Acronos: "Umm... Think of a way out... Aha! I'm a detective for the Tokyo police department.  (Goes to blame a bet and leave)"

Owner: "Oh don't worry, we get people like you all the time!  Will you be wanting our more expensive selection?  (Gossip whisper) We even have an actual virgin, new."

Acronos: "() Umm, I'm, uhh, only here because I made a bet.  Umm, I kinda made a vow of chastity, so now I should be on my way.  My apologies for the rude interruption. Batt: "C'mon, live a little!" (Whacks him) You be quiet. "

Owner: "Are you sure?  You would be surprised what quality you'll find here."

Acronos: "(They come a little closer) Umm, I'm certain of it, but, uhh, (panicked) I must be on my way!" He took off at a clip that would make Soujiro proud, and zoomed to the police station in a few seconds.  Never mind that it was several miles away.

Saitoh: "I thought you said you were taking the day off."

Acronos: "That was Battousai, and he said I'd be late only."

Saitoh: "Hmm... (notices the dark rings under his eyes) These papers, you've been doing them late at night, correct?"

Devil: "Actually he's been doing them instead of sleeping." The paperwork was lessened from then on, allowing Acronos an hour of sleep.  The only one who noticed or knew that it was his birthday was Sienna, and all she could do was catch him before he went to do his reports and put him in a headlock.

Sienna: "Happy Birthday lion."

Acronos: "Urk, thanks tigress, but I gotta get to work."

Sienna: "I know.  You really should take a break every so often, things seem to be in discord a bit."

Acronos: "Maybe."

  While Acronos made an effort to care as little about his birthday as physically possible, when his computer mentioned that Maioko had her birthday soon, Acronos alerted everyone and basically took command of creating a surprise party.  Once he'd set it up properly, he went out and bought a kimono as a gift, asking for the nicest one possible.  Then he decided to make something himself, just to balance it out.  Happening across a piece of wood, he decided to make a carving.  During any spare time he was found carving it, and it finally came out as a grinning angel, raising her hand in victory.  If Acronos didn't know better, he'd have sworn he'd carved it to look like Maioko, how odd.  On the particular day, Kenshin got the day off, and Acronos tried as well.

Saitoh: "Another day off?  Well, I haven't gotten word of any activities today, so… (Another police officer runs in) Yes?"

Officer: "Fujita -san, we have just gotten word that there is a small army heading towards the Kamiya dojo!"

Saitoh: "Sorry kid, but you _have _to take care of this."

Acronos: "I know... But this is my best friend's birthday, I don't want to miss it."

Saitoh: "That'll depend on how you do.  I'll help in this one." They took a carriage over to the point and saw the army of several thousand heartless, many looking quite powerful.

Acronos: "(Summons everything) ... Battousai, Devil, I don't want this to take more than ten minutes.  You have my permission to use _any means you wish_ to dispose of them. "

  Battousai looks like a little kid who's just heard that Christmas and their birthday were on the same day, twice!  Devil allows himself an evil grin and cracks his knuckles.  Acronos goes fully Battousai, who then Triggers.  He points the darkened keyblade forward and roars.  All the summons, Saitoh, and he all charge.

  Since they had the element of surprise, sorta, they ripped through half the heartless in a few moments.  To save more time, Battousai/Devil flew up and began shooting energy and magic everywhere, tearing through hundreds upon hundreds of them.  Meanwhile, Maioko walked towards the back of the dojo, there appeared to be no one there, she couldn't hear any sounds of human occupation.  She looked around, sensing something.

Everyone: "_SURPRISE!_"

Maioko: "Whoa!  What's this?"

Yuna: "It's your birthday Maioko -san, we're celebrating it."

Maioko: "Wow, I didn't think anyone knew. Well, thanks everyone." They began the celebration, but Maioko noticed that Acronos wasn't there and mentally sighed.  However, she was soon having too much fun to be sad.  About ten minutes late, Acronos came in, a bit cut up but otherwise fine.  Selphie noticed first.

Selphie: "Hey Acronos!  C'mon, the party started already!"

Acronos: "Sorry I'm late, I went to grab this stuff and got a little sidetracked with these guys.  Okay, come on in!" A bunch of Japanese people came in, holding sticks and drums.  They set up all these things and took up stances.

Riku: "You got entertainment?  Cool." The guys with drums began an elaborate presentation, moving incredibly rapidly and precisely to create a beat.  (Actually, I saw this before, it's kinda hard to describe).  Once they finished they were greeted with applause.

Maioko: "Well, he may have been late, but he definitely made up for it. "

Acronos: "Well, is it present opening time?"

Maioko: "Nope, sparring first!" After a good hour of fighting, they stopped and decided to eat.  Acronos went inside and brought out a large plate of pizza.

Acronos: "I made this once before, but I think once again is good." After everyone finished inhaling pizza, cake came out.  There was one big candle in the middle with the number 16 carved into it.  Ifrit looked at it with widened eyes.

Ifrit: "I _am _lightning that." His voice and expression dared anyone to disagree.  A moment later Maioko looked at a pillar of flames.

Maioko: "Umm, Ifrit?  I'm supposed to be able to blow it out."

Ifrit: "()"

Maioko: "Sigh.  Blizzaga! Umm, just keep everyone safe. " Everyone clapped and presents were given.  There was a mixture of books, jewelry, weapons, and clothing.

Maioko: "Thanks so much everyone."

Acronos: "Wait a sec, I've got one more present." He reached into the infinite pocket and after a bit of searching, pulled out the little victorious angel.

Acronos: "Here.  It isn't much, just something I carved, but at least it's sort of nice."

Maioko: "... No, it's very pretty.  Thank you." With that the celebration continued and finished.

  Here are another few events.  One day Misao was feeling happy and random enough to actually wear that sign on her forehead.  When Aoshi saw it his eyes widened slightly.  Since he hadn't been noticed, he hid in the shadows and briefly cursed Acronos quietly.

Aoshi: "Well now, this is a quandary.  I know I gave my word, but doing such a thing without actually caring would be painful for her.  Hmm... Do I actually care about her?  Damn, I cannot understand.  I need to meditate on this. "

  And meditate he did.  Finally he came to the conclusion that perhaps the best idea would be to ask her what her true emotions were, once she finished dancing around with the sign on her forehead that is.  So he waited until she did, but that was only for sleeping, so he decided to ask in the morning.  The next morning Aoshi woke up relatively early, early enough to see off Acronos and Kenshin.  He then went to a grove of cherry blossoms to meditate.  He chose the spot for the nice scent, and of course the romance that always seems to follow the little pink blossoms falling.

Aoshi: "Is love like these cherry blossoms?  Falling, dieing so quickly that there end up being thousands of dead petals on the floor, waiting to be cleaned up?  Strange, I don't think so, but I should not presume such things.  I have next to no romantic experience, or experience with any emotion in particular actually.  … At this rate I might be forced to ask Acronos -san for advice on this matter. 

  Now, I am certain that Misao has a bit of a childish infatuation with me, but I suppose that's perfectly normal considering that I spent so much time with her when she was a child.  However, the true question, I suppose, is whether I love her or not.  … I certainly don't act it, I believe.  If one doesn't act like something, then are they?  This is confusing; I do believe I do not understand this 'love' thing.  How odd… 

  Hmm, I have heard that love is a measure of physical attraction.  … Check.  However I don't think that is really a good way to measure someone, the physical is infrequently any clue into the realm of who the person is.  Ah, I just contradicted myself, didn't I?  Didn't I also hear that love is the incapacity to allow the person to leave you?

  How strange… I suppose I feel similarly about Misao, I honestly can't really imagine life without that constant high-pitched voice yelling 'Aoshi -sama!'.  … I don't believe I have ever been meditating without the constant presence of Misao to pour some tea.  How very unusual…  Perhaps I do… Let's see, physical attraction, check, permanent attachment, check, warm fuzzy feeling around the person… "

Misao: "Aoshi -sama, is that you?"

Aoshi: "Check. Aa. (That means 'yeah' by the way)"

Misao: "What are you doing out here, (giggle), you're getting rained on by cherry blossoms!"

Aoshi: "… Meditating on a very confusing subject."

Misao: "Really?  What is it?"

Aoshi: "… … I don't think you would understand it.  If you did, you'd be far better off than me. "

Misao: "Aww, c'mon!  Please!  Tell me!"

Aoshi: "… Hmm…"

Misao: "(Stretching out word) _Please_!"

Aoshi: "… Someone posed a question to me about love.  I have no idea how to answer, nor much idea about anything of that nature now that I think of it…"

Misao: "(A little downcast) If it's not too much trouble… Who?"

Aoshi: "… You could say it was a traveling philosopher."

Misao: "(Happy again) Really?  Well, what was that question, I might know the answer!"

Aoshi: "Hmm… innocent of all things, but knowledgeable on emotions.  She _does _experience enough of them to rival my own lack of them. I was asked how does one tell if they are in love."

Misao: "(Blush) Oh… Umm, well I think it's when you feel a sort of intense devotion for someone.  It's… sort of just the feeling that you'd do anything for this person, you'd walk through Hell with a smile if they asked. I wonder if he knows how I feel? "

Aoshi: "Really?  How odd, that seems to sum up Misao's feelings in a nutshell.  Mine… Are strangely enough almost the same?  For Misao, I would die without hesitation.  Even in the depths of insanity, I asked her not to follow me so she would not be hurt.  How… I cannot find a word at the moment. Ah.  So Misao, is there anyone in particular that _you _feel that way about?  Or would you prefer not discussing it?"

  Though Aoshi seemed even calmer than before and almost uncaring in disposition, his eyes betrayed him, showing an intensity that had only been seen a few times previously.

Misao: "Umm… Well, it appears I wasn't quite as obvious as everyone said.  Thing is, how to answer?  If I say him directly, he'll probably just shrug it off.  Hmm, maybe I'll say something indirect. Well, I guess I feel that way about someone…"

Aoshi: "Hmm…  Would you describe them?"

Misao: "Uh-oh, trap! Umm, he's very strong.  A man who holds all his pain inside."

Aoshi: "Hmm.  Oh good, not me.  Now she can be truly happy.  However, I am extremely curious. Anything else?"

Misao: "He didn't get it?  Guess maybe something more obvious?  Argh, this is the kitsune-onna's type of situation, not mine! He's tall, kinda dark and mysterious, a bit brooding too.  Even through all that, he still is always there for me when I really need it, and I love him all the more for it."

Aoshi: "Brooding?  How odd, there haven't been particularly many males to our restaurant.  Perhaps someone she met here?  'Someone who holds all his pain within'?  Acronos -san, Himura… the Tenken!? Ahh… Tell me, have you given them any indication of your feelings?  It isn't good to keep emotions bottled in.  I should talk. "

Misao: "He should talk. Well, I suppose.  Problem is, he feels unworthy, and just doesn't seem to get my message.  At least, that's what Acronos -san says."

Aoshi: "One off the list.  That leaves Himura and the Tenken.  I also _really _hope that I won't have to add Sagara to the list. He feels unworthy of you?"

Misao: "Yeah. (Mentally ripping her hair out in frustration) HE STILL DOESN'T GET IT!!!  Where are you Acronos -san, you should be able to help me! "

Aoshi: "(Sob) Only the Tenken left.  Kuso. (Aoshi didn't much like Soujiro before, and even after living with one another, they only have reached an agreement not to kill each other)  Well, this is Misao, and I still care for her, so even if I don't particularly like the Ten, err, Seta, I will help her anyway. Hmm… I think I have an idea of who you're talking about, unless you've met anyone at market."

Misao: "YES, FINALLY! Really?"

Aoshi: "Though I'm not too fond of Seta -san, I will help you capture his heart if that's what you desire."

Misao: "(Anime fall) I see why Kaoru -chan has a bokken all the time! I'm not in love with him!"

Aoshi: "Then who?  Himura?"

Misao: "Argh!!!" She starts to leave, most likely to vent her rage on some poor, unsuspecting townsperson.  (I can see it now, Acronos having to arrest her and Misao yelling that she wasn't the one who threw the kunai, it was the elves.) Thank goodness Aoshi was still curious.

Aoshi: "Misao, wait a moment."

Misao: "Sigh, Aoshi -sama, you're not good at guessing games, are you?"

Aoshi: "Not particularly. "

Misao: "I thought so.  Look, try and think.  Who's the only one who I know who's tall, dark, brooding, keeps his pain in, and feels unworthy.  No, Himura -san doesn't count, he's short.  Acronos -san, well, he's a great friend, but not whom I love.  And no, Soujiro isn't it either."

Aoshi: "Hmm… Well, the only person I've ever heard of Misao coming into contact with is- Saitoh Hajime?"

Misao: "ARGH!!!! Eww, that guy scares me, I still don't even get how he has a wife that's not dead yet."

Aoshi: "… I am sorry, but I can think of no one else outside myself, but that can't be it."

Misao: "… Fine.  Ask anybody in the dojo, they'll all tell you.  I'm going to go vent." She begins to stomp off, but in a sudden flash of inspiration, or maybe Kaoru hit his head with a bokken, Aoshi grabs her arm and twirls her to face him.  Their faces close, he spoke rapidly, almost taking Misao's breath away.

Aoshi: "Now it's your turn to play my guessing game.  I feel such emotions as you described for a woman, and now you must try to place her.  She is bright and happy, a constant ray of sunshine into my life.  Without her, there would have been nothing for me to ever come back to, and there may not even have been a coming back at all.  Can you tell who my love is, Misao?" Now, you must consider that Misao is basically a fangirl, and this is like several fantasies all coming true.  You can imagine her lack of air.

Misao: "(Hoping beyond hope, and speaking without thinking) … M-me?"

Aoshi: "Allow me to show you if you are right or wrong." He then kisses her passionately.  From then on in, Misao and Aoshi became a couple, but didn't make any public displays of affection, yet.

A few days passed from this incident.  Now, as to the job of being a detective for the police department, Kenshin was not exempt from the stresses.  He got sleep, unlike Acronos, but took to using the Rurouni smile more and more.  His politeness increased, and eventually he began referring to himself as 'sessha' again.  By this time, Acronos was extremely exhausted and could only chide him.  It all began when Kenshin said 'sessha' while near Kaoru.

Kaoru: "Hey Kenshin, could you heat up the bath please?"

Kenshin: "Hai, Kaoru -dono, sessha will get to it right away."

Kaoru: "Hey, did you just use 'sessha' again?  You haven't used that in a while, what brings it on?"

Kenshin: "(Rurouni smile) Remembering who sessha is, that's all."

Kaoru: "Kenshin, please stop.  You aren't unworthy of anything, don't say you are."

Kenshin: "S... This one will try, de gozaru."

Kaoru: "(Slight smile) That's a little better." They stayed in that comfortable silence for a while, and then Kenshin went to heat up the bath.  Unfortunately, he was still stressed and tired, so every so often he would call himself 'sessha' still.  Kaoru was getting sick of it, and kept telling him not to use that, and each time he tried, he let it slip.  Finally she decided to ask her source of wisdom.

Kaoru: "Acronos -san!  Acronos -san, where are you?"

Acronos: "(Clang!) Outside, Kaoru -san!" She grabbed him right out of the spar.

Kaoru: "Could you help me with something?"

Acronos: "I don't much have a choice, do I?  What's up?"

Kaoru: "Umm, Kenshin is still referring to himself as 'sessha', could you help me make him stop?"

Acronos: "Hmm... Well, I guess this would solve any and all Kenshin/Kaoru problems. You could just admit your feelings, kiss him, and tell him he's not unworthy of anything, especially not you." Kaoru blushes like crazy.

Kaoru: "Umm, ah, uhh, err..."

Acronos: "Look, this takes care of any difficulties.  Besides, it's basically fact that he has feelings for you too.  Just find the right moment, you should know when on your own." With that he went off to talk with Kenshin, why not, seeing as his training had abruptly ended.

Acronos: "Oi!  Kenshin!"

Kenshin: "Hmm?  Ohayo Acronos -sensei."

Acronos: "Alright, one simple question.  Who are you?"

Kenshin: "Huh?  Umm, sessha is Himura Kenshin."

Acronos: "Nope."

Kenshin: "Umm, sessha is Battousai?"

Acronos: "Not in the least."

Kenshin: "Umm, who is sessha then?"

Acronos: "I dunno.  I know _you _are Himura Kenshin.  Now, who are you?"

Kenshin: "Sessha is Himura Kenshin."

Acronos: "Nope."

Kenshin: "But you just said!"

Acronos: "I said _you _are Himura Kenshin.  Now who are _you_?"

Kenshin: "... I am myself."

Acronos: "Correct.  Now, what was my purpose in doing this?"

Kenshin: "Sessha doesn't-"

Acronos: "No, incorrect."

Kenshin: "... Ah, no 'sessha'."

Acronos: "Exactly."

Kenshin: "Sorry, but, so tired, all this stuff... You should know, you have your own bad habits."

Acronos: "(Laughing) Oh yeah, you're right."

Kenshin: "(Dead serious) Have you gotten any rest whatsoever?"

Acronos: "..."

Kenshin: "If you keep at this, you may injure yourself." Acronos shrugs.

  A few days later Kenshin came home and was washing laundry as usual.  Problem was that this day was even more difficult than usual.  The two Rurouni detectives had faced a total of ten boss-level monsters at once.  Even with their immense skills, the bosses beat on them pretty seriously.  Kenshin had several rather painful bruises and cuts taken care of by the Curaga spell.

  Unfortunately he thought this meant they were done with, but once a wound is healed, the pain remains a bit, and needs a bit of rest.  So, he was basically in excruciating pain while doing the laundry, but of course he just Rurouni smiled and bore it without complaint.  Thing is, after living with each other for so long, Kaoru had become pretty adept at telling when Kenshin was in pain or hiding something.  So she noticed.

Kaoru: "Hey Kenshin, are you okay?"

Kenshin: "Oh yes, s- this one is just fine."

Kaoru: "… C'mon Kenshin, quit hiding it, you're hurt.  What happened?"

Kenshin: "Just part of the job, a few minor injuries."

Kaoru: "(Pursed lips) Well then, no more laundry for you." She takes his ear and drags him off, despite protests of needing to finish off that one last kimono.  She dragged him to his room.

Kaoru: "Now stay here and _rest _while I get Megumi."

Kenshin: "Oh no, it is all right, this one will, (sees her glare), sit patiently here and do nothing to injure himself in any way."

Kaoru: "() Good boy." She left the room.

Kenshin: "**What does she think we are, her pet or something?**  Hello hitokiri.  Kaoru -dono is merely worried about us.  **Rurouni, I know that.  I probably know so much more than you do.  I mean seriously, you still don't think she likes you.**

Why would Kaoru -dono, sessha, **didn't Acronos tell you not to say that, **err, this one is far too old for her, and is too bloodstained.  **Not this again!  Remember, you cleansed yourself.  As to the old part… Hey, we're at least fit.  **One point for me.  **Did you notice how her hips seem a bit forward sometimes, inviting you to… **() ORO!  **That's a point for me.  I never get tired of that.**

  Oh well, Acronos healed this one, and the laundry is almost done…  **Rurouni, did you not notice the spasms of pain going through your body?!  **Oh, that was nothing.  **Baka.  Just get some rest, Sano can be forced to do it later.  **How so?  **Simple, threaten to mention that time he moaned Megumi's name in his sleep to said fox.  **Battousai!  … That's pure genius.  **Thank you, thank you!** (Bows exaggeratedly)"

Kaoru: "Here we are.  Megumi, please see to Kenshin's injuries."

Megumi: "Oh, Ken -san, you get yourself hurt too often, not that I'm complaining, it's a good view." Kaoru began getting really annoyed.

Megumi: "I'm certain the tanuki can't really appreciate such things though, neh, Ken -san?"

Kenshin: "Umm… **No, you are _not _handling this one, my turn!** Actually Megumi -_san_, no one knows everything.  You could be surprised."

Megumi: "Huh?"

Kaoru: "Huh?"

Kenshin: "Nothing, nothing."

Megumi: "Well anyway Ken -san, (suggestive tone) I'm going to have to ask you to take off your gi…" Kaoru seemed to be looking for a nearby bokken.  However, Kenshin complied.

Kenshin: "A few bruises, remnants of them anyway.  There were probably broken bones earlier, but Acronos cured them.  I'd like a balm and some bandages, no need to apply them yourself."

Megumi: "(Whispered) Battousai -sama?"

Kenshin: "(Whispered back) Almost, just trying to get the Rurouni a proper position."

Megumi: "Ah, finally.  (Regular) Alright then Ken -san, I'll leave the balm and bandages for you and the tanuki girl, I must be on my way.  Come to the clinic if there's any extended pains."

  With that she placed them down, turned sharply, and left.  Kaoru looked quite surprised at Kenshin and Megumi's strange behavior and checked Kenshin's eyes.  Battousai had gone though, and Kenshin's eyes were violet again.  Kaoru shrugged to herself and got up.  Kenshin grabbed some of the balm, applied it with a wince, and began attempting to bandage his wounds.  He was having difficulties wrapping it around the bruises, some caused pain with larger movement.  Kaoru, being Kaoru, decided to help.

Kaoru: "Here, let me." She took the bandages and began wrapping.

Kenshin: "Kaoru -dono, you don't need to do this."

Kaoru: "But I want to.  You needed help, so I gave it.  () It's what friends do. Sigh, how I wish I were saying 'lovers'"

Kenshin: "..." Kaoru kept on wrapping and finished.  She lightly patted his shoulder to say she was done.

Kaoru: "That should do it.  Try and get some rest, at least for a little while.  Maybe I can get Maioko -san to do the laundry."

Kenshin: "... Thank you Kaoru -dono.  You have always been kind to this one.  However, this one would like to know why."

Kaoru: "Huh?"

Kenshin: "(Chuckle) You can't have forgotten that this one is still known as Hitokiri Battousai, the one who brings evil wherever he goes.  Why did you take someone like me in?"

Kaoru: "I... Wanted to know more about you.  Wanted to know why the embodiment of death became a gentle Rurouni.  Then because I couldn't stand to be alone.  After that... Because I love you. "

Kenshin: "(Almost Rurouni smile) Even you do not know. (To himself) **Man, they're close.  Maybe, just maybe... **"

Kaoru: "Maybe not, but I know that I couldn't stand it if you left. Hey, the past is past, all that matters is that you're here."

Kenshin: "(Mostly to himself) The question is whether or not someone like me should be. **Hey, snap out of it Rurouni!  Do you _like _feeling unworthy?  Don't you remember that Buddhism also states that self-torture is painful and useless?  Actually I have an idea... **"

Kaoru: "Kenshin, please..."

Kenshin: "() Oh, nothing to worry about, Kaoru -dono, just a foolish Rurouni mumbling."

Kaoru: "(Extremely worried) ... I have to do something, but what?  Maybe I should try Acronos -san's plan? "

Kenshin: "**Yes!  Victory is in sight!  Rurouni, if you value what little sanity you have left, you _will _call yourself 'sessha' a few times, _now!_  **Why?  **Dammit, stop asking questions and just do it!** Umm, thank you for helping sessha with the bandages.  Sessha will rest a few moments and then get back to laundry as that's about all sessha can do to repay his enormous debt to you. ()"

Kaoru: "Okay, that's _it! _"

  With that Kaoru all but jumped on Kenshin and kissed him.  Kenshin immediately kissed back, but remembered that this was his 'sweet, innocent Kaoru -dono' and he shouldn't be doing this.  Then the vision of what Acronos taught him came up.  After that every instinct and Battousai started screaming at him to continue.

  So, what ended up happening was that Kenshin kissed back just as passionately as Kaoru was kissing him, but finally managed to get himself under control… After the kiss broke since Kaoru needed to breathe.  She held Kenshin's face in her hands, looking closely at him, her eyes trying to drill into his.

Kaoru: "Kenshin Himura, no matter what has happened, or what you did, you are never, and _will never _be unworthy of anything… or anyone.  I say this because… because if you ever felt unworthy of me then you wouldn't be able to know how much I love you."

  Kenshin had a look of shock written across all his features.  While Battousai _had _commented on liking Kaoru's body, he didn't take over from there, but instead did a happy dance in Kenshin's head.  To say that it was mildly disturbing is a bit of an understatement.  (Battousai: "Places katana to my throat What was that, author?" Umm… No happy dance?  Battousai: "Better…" Hey, what're you complaining about?  Despite me putting you into happy-dance mode, you still technically get Kaoru.  Battousai: "… You have a point… (Begins thinking about what can be done, salivates)" Shakes head Stupid pervert, how'd you end up as part of Mr. Oro in the first place?)  Anyway, Kaoru looked at Kenshin, and taking his absolute shock as rejection, she started to turn away, tears in her eyes.

Kaoru: "I know… that I could never really be enough for someone like you, but I guess you now know of this silly little schoolgirl crush of mine, neh?"

Kenshin: "N-not good enough for _me_?  Kaoru -dono, haven't my actions told you that I felt unworthy of _you_?  Even through all this, I can't say anything besides the fact that I love you.  Ai shiteru, Kaoru -koishii. (Aaaand I now feel sick…)"

  This was enough to end all possible questions and the two kissed once more.  From that moment on, you were lucky if you heard Kenshin say the word 'worthy'.  It, along with 'sessha', left his vocabulary.  Now to select one more time.  Almost a month after Acronos and Kenshin began their stint as detectives, Blasphemy finally landed in Japan, swearing up and down through at least ten different languages because he'd ended up in the North American South and was chased by strange people with pitchforks.  He wandered about and finally came to one conclusion.

Blasphemy: "I can't find the ing keyhole!" People edged away from him at that comment.  He sighed and decided to check up on how Acronos was doing.  He went to the dojo, hidden in shadow.  He found Acronos quite a bit stronger, but Maioko confused horribly.  The idea of a more painful test came to mind as he approached her… 

Maioko: "Dark: "**Any luck trying to convince yourself that I'm wrong and Acronos is a good guy?**" Umm, yes… Of course!   Dark: "**Look, you needn't go through so much trouble.**" Huh? Dark: "**Yeah, there's an easy route that would make everything better.  You could even settle the score with Acronos, pay him back for all the trouble he's caused you.**"

… How?  _No, don't listen!  This isn't even the dark voice anymore, it's-_ Dark: "**Oh be silent!  **(Banishes to the deepest corners of subconscious) **You see how this easier path is?  Much more quiet now, isn't it?**" Y-yes… My entire mind feels like it's been through a storm but is now quiet. Dark: "**Yes, this is part of the path, the path of the dark.**" Darkness?! 

Dark: "(Most seductive) **Not so much the darkness you're thinking of.  It's just a bunch of friends trying to stop people like Acronos from doing any more damage to innocents.  They're trying to stop him from becoming the demon of chaos.  This is the _right _path, it quiets the mind and makes everything right.**" Umm… 

Dark: "**Go ahead and try to convince yourself that you're on the right path now and shouldn't change, keep trying.  But you know, when you change your mind and want the quiet back, all you have to do is talk with the one who represents the actual good guys…**"" The chaos of having thoughts returned and Maioko almost cried out.  From the shadows, Blasphemy chuckled to himself, the first step was taken, now it was only a matter of time…

.

.

With Kenshin and Acronos

Saitoh: "Well, I've really got to thank you two.  Overall, you've exterminated 60% of all the heartless on this world.  You've made it so that only a few people fear going outside, and life can all but resume as normal.  For your reference, keyblade kid, not only was that 60% of the heartless on this world, but since this is the only one unsealed, you've gotten rid of 60% of all the heartless, period.  Problem is, we haven't been able to find the rest of the 40% anywhere around here. 

  Despite the keyhole hiding itself, we're fairly certain it should be in Japan at least.  Now, you may be wondering why 40% are not accounted for.  Thing is, they are now.  (He pulls down a map) Every single one that we haven't accounted for is right there, along the coast of China.  They've created an army, composed of the strongest types, susceptible to only a few weapons or people with strong enough hearts.  They would overrun Japan, and with the hearts from here, take the keyhole.  From there, you can only imagine."

Acronos: "So we're dealing with an army now?"

Kenshin: "Saitoh, I know we're the best of the best, but seriously!  Do you expect two men and a keyblade master to take on an army of how many?"

Saitoh: "Last count was up to 100,000.  More than you've ever killed at one time, Battousai."

Acronos: "Saitoh, I had to use full strength to take care of that army of 1,000."

Saitoh: "In five minutes."

Acronos: "True.  However, if we go against 100,000 warriors, all trained, skilled, and hive-minded, we're gonna die.  3 against 100,000?  I'm a strategist, those sound like pretty damn bad odds."

Saitoh: "True, but we've found a guy who's also a strategist and says we might have a chance." The immortal I mentioned earlier comes from the shadows and instantly everything seems just a tad brighter.

Immortal: "Good day Tegrarian Acronos."

Acronos: "Huh?  I've only told one person my last name since Earth, how do you know that?"

Immortal: "I met you on Earth, and the story of the keyblade master is one that I would have been truly foolish not to follow."

Kenshin: "How do you propose for us to emerge victorious?"

Immortal: "Very simple.  Assemble an army.  With all your friends fighting along you, and the peoples of Japan, and maybe even China if you can lead well enough, the odds become sufficient for you to win."

Acronos: "Okay, first off; despite the fact that I'm a good strategist, I am _not _the 'leader of armies' type.  I'm barely 16 for crying out loud!"

Kenshin: "Wasn't it 15?"

Acronos: "My birthday was a week or two ago.  Anyway, what army do we have to work with?  Those heartless can attack at any time, we need an army up and running, ready to fight now."

Immortal: "Have you forgotten the Meiji army?  They are skilled gunmen, and have enough heart behind their guns to do damage.  Besides, raising morale is something you should be capable of."

Acronos: "Hello, I'm not a general of any sort.  My job is to seal worlds, nothing more.  I have no idea how to lead an army."

Saitoh: "Actually, he has a point.  We have several good generals already, they can command, and the keyblade kid can be sort of like his own unit."

Kenshin: "Along with myself and the rest of the people we know."

Saitoh: "I suppose we could all make up our own unit."

Acronos: "Sounds fair."

Immortal: "Good.  One question though.  How are you going to deal with all those heartless if you only have a few good people and a distraction?"

Acronos: "Well… Hey, I know!  If I manage to seal the keyhole, the heartless will be severely weakened and most will probably die."

Immortal: "Good idea, the problem is locating the keyhole.  May I remind you that no singular person has located it as of yet?"

Acronos: "Don't you know where it is?"

Immortal: "… I may."

Acronos: "… There's a catch, there's always a catch.  What do I have to do, pay you, kill something, or perhaps do some horribly impossible task?  What?"

Immortal: "None.  There is only one simple catch.  I was given a task as a dieing breath once, to guard the final keyhole from anyone and anything.  I did so, casting a spell to make certain this world's keyhole will never be found, except by someone I deem worthy.  To do so, you will have to show me your worth.  If you meet the standards I have set, I will allow you access to the keyhole."

Acronos: "So it's the horribly impossible task?"

Immortal: "… Yes."

Acronos: "Okay, what are the standards?"

Immortal: "This must be a duel in front of your friends and allies.  And the ones who will soon be plotting your death. I will explain during the duel what you must accomplish."

Acronos: "Okay.  So I guess we just go to the dojo.  After we duel, I'll go seal the keyhole, we kill the heartless, and bang!  Duty complete, I can die in peace."

Immortal: "(Muttered under breath) You wish."

Acronos: "Huh?"

Immortal: "… Hmm… You won't be so lucky as to be able to die in peace after only the sealing of worlds.  Don't you remember you have more duties than that?"

Acronos: "Hmm… Oh, I can accomplish those in death too.  I'll just use my last breath to make my keyblade go behind the Door to Light and crack the lock a bit.  After that, I'll place a message around it telling Sora to use it to find and unseal the Final Door."

Immortal: "… True, you could die in peace then, but there still remains the task of living up to the expectations I have set.  Let us go to your dojo.  Oh, one last thing.  Tegrarian -san, do not worry about not immediately being able to implement your plan, those heartless are merely there and will not move unless otherwise provoked."

Acronos: "That's good, but just keep it to Acronos or a nickname, formality and my last name at once are a bit too much for someone like me."

Immortal: "Come along Hajime -san, your presence is required also." Saitoh nodded and they left for the dojo.  At the front gate, Saitoh stopped Acronos for a moment while the other two went inside.

Saitoh: "Keyblade kid, that guy you just agreed to duel, he feels dangerous, extremely dangerous.  Dangerous to the point where _I'm_ barely managing not to shake in fear from the power of the aura he's giving off.  I'm going to show you Gatotsu once, so try to learn it.  It's probably nowhere _near_ enough, but at least it's something."

  Saitoh positioned himself for a moment, giving Acronos time to note where his feet, arms, weight, and strengths were, and then launched forward in a stab that made a quite neat little hole through some of the dojo wall.  Acronos let Battousai give him the exact details, and copied it with relative ease.

Saitoh: "Good enough." With that they went inside.

Acronos: "(Yelling) Hello!  We're back!  With guests." Wakka strolled in and saw them.

Wakka: "Hey all.  Everyone else went with Kaoru to market, ya?  Anything the matter?"

Immortal: "Have you any idea when they will return?"

Wakka: "Umm, dunno."

Acronos: "It's okay.  You hungry?"

Wakka: "Yeah!  I actually have to skip lunch sometimes since Kaoru can't cook worth beans.  Actually, that hasn't happened too often lately, if at all, I think she's gotten better, ya?"

Acronos: "I think so, her cooking lessons are progressing nicely." With that he asked what everyone wanted and went to make it.  They ate for a while, and then just lounged around.  Acronos decided to train a bit, since he was almost feeling sleepy.  He launched his attacks vigorously, perfecting their form as best as he could.

Immortal: "You were a bit to the left that time."

Acronos: "Huh?  Oh yeah, you're right, thanks.  Batt: "Hey, hold on a second, _I _didn't even notice that!" D: "Some people are just better than any of us." Batt: "No way!" Arch: "It is quite possible."" Half an hour later everyone came back, with Sano somewhat drunk.  The Immortal shook his head and tapped Sano's head with the staff, seeming to dispel the drunkenness at once.

Sano: "Whoa… Damn!  Why'd you make it normal again?"

Immortal: "Your attention was needed."

Sano: "Huh?"

Immortal: "Come, all of you.  I have set some tests for Acronos, you should watch them."  They went to the back and Acronos called his keyblade while the Immortal pulled out his staff.

Immortal: "We will begin with a test of your physical strength.  Attack with everything you have, I will not counter, only defend."

Acronos: "Umm, okay." He launched forward and did an upright slash, but the Immortal had his staff up instantly and flung Acronos into the dirt with his own strength.

Immortal: "Pitiful.  Try again."

Acronos: "Well, no more taps." He launched Doryusen, but the Immortal blocked that with the greatest of ease.  He tried Ryu-Sou-Sen, but that was blocked easily too.

Acronos: "The strength of one attack, right?"

Immortal: "Correct." Acronos jumped up and executed the downward slash.  The Immortal's guard wavered slightly and he had to jump out of the way finally.

Immortal: "Pretty good, but still insufficient."

Sienna: "Aww c'mon!  With this kind of test, it's impossible to win since you can just keep raising it!  Make something legible!"

Immortal: "Hmm… Aha!  (He creates a gray boulder with a 10-foot radius) This is composed of solid titanium.  You need to cut through this with either a metal pole or your sakabatou.  That's my test."

Acane: "Are you kidding me?  There's no way anyone can cut through that!"

Maioko: "I doubt that even if I punched that with Final Heaven ten times it would so much as crack."

Tidus: "There's gotta be some way…"

Acronos: "Hmm… … Battoujutsu is basically the strongest one-stroke attack I know. With the rock not about to counter, I'd say we could use it. D: "Only one problem: even if we used Battoujutsu with full strength, due to the sakabatou it still wouldn't be enough." Arch: "Doesn't Amakakeru-Ryu-No-Hirameki cancel out the negatives of the sakabatou?" Batt: "So would adding Shukuchi." Arch: "That's two out of the three Battoujustu styles, the other is Shishio's, that of using a fire infused blade."

Chibi: "Hey!  How about putting them all together?  Use a left-foot first Shukuchi with a magic sword?" Arch: "No way that could work." Actually, it might do well enough… Batt: "Are you forgetting that only _I _can use Amakakeru-Ryu-No-Hirameki and that only every other one of you can use magic?" Well, if I infuse every element into the sword, sheathe it, and then let you out fully… D: "Might not be enough, use my form while you're at it." Batt: "Do you realize how long this will take?!" Is the rock gonna move? "

  With that thought, Acronos moved back a couple of meters, as much space as possible.  He then held his keyblade in front of him and began placing magical coatings on it.  After a few seconds he'd managed it and sheathed the blade.  His eyes then went amber and he went fully into Battousai mode.  Battousai began tapping his foot and triggered.

  After a few more seconds, he put his left foot forward and disappeared.  Then there was a bright flash and a silent explosion that seemed totally concentrated.  Everyone waited with baited breath for a moment… There was a crack, then another, and then one crack going through the rock and half of it slid off, neatly sheared through the middle.  Everyone burst into applause.

Immortal: "Very good Acronos.  However, I was expecting it to take less time and effort.  Oh well, now we move on to speed of attack.  I will create 50 targets in rapid succession; you are to hit them all.  So you are prepared, the time for all the targets to appear is approximately 5 seconds."

Auron: "… That is extremely difficult to hit."

Immortal: "I know, however these standards can be met."

Tidus: "Yeah right."

Immortal: "I shall prove it to you." He creates the boulder, lets Acronos tap it to see if it was as hard, (it was harder), and then he just punched it once to break it into dust.  He then created all the targets and hit them all as well, yawning the whole time.  Everyone stared, wide-eyed.  Acronos took up position, waiting for the targets.

Immortal: "I have decided to institute a new rule so we won't be here all day and night.  You have three tries for each test.  However, you only need to win exactly one more than half of the tests to be considered successful." Acronos nodded and the targets came up.  He tried using Ryu-Sou-Sen to hit all of them, but missed 10.  The next time he tried Kuza-Ryu-Sen, but missed 5.  After a moment of mental swearing, it dawned on him that he had a quicker weapon and pulled out his knife.  After testing Ryu-Sou-Sen with it, he was ready.  He missed one target at the end.

Immortal: "… Insufficient, next test."

Selphie: "He only lost by one!  Give Acronos a break!"

Acronos: "No, it wasn't enough, so it wasn't enough.  Let's see the next one."

Maioko: "He cares so little about the loss? Dark: "**He can simply deal with the loss of something unimportant when concentrating on the big picture.  Don't you feel small and insignificant, knowing that you could die and he might not care?**" … "

  The next test was of agility.  Acronos' objective was to hit the Immortal in ten seconds.  To demonstrate the speed he'd be going at, the Immortal jumped and dodged around a few times.  Now, you're probably seeing a pattern, as he was almost invisible and he said he wasn't even going at full speed.  The first time Acronos almost got him, almost.  The second time Acronos flung darts all around, blasted the entire area with energy that would only have the effect of a paintball, and only on the Immortal, and did a wide slash, all at the same time.  Ten seconds had passed.

Immortal: "Once more… Oh?  No, that rip on the edge of my sleeve wasn't there before.  You pass."

Acronos: "That's good, next?"

Immortal: "This is a test of defense.  I will attack you; your objective is to survive for one minute.  How you choose to do this is up to you." It began and Acronos was on the ground before he could even get out a barrier spell.  The second time he managed to get a barrier up, but it did absolutely nothing.  (I would like to mention that when I say 'on the ground'; it means it excruciating pain, unable to move without the feeling of white-hot knives piercing into every muscle and fiber of the body.)  The third time Acronos attacked at full force, but was beaten down all the more.  One more thing to note, all that was done was to stop the pain, any internal or external injury remained.

Immortal: "Your next test is of speed.  Fetch me a fish from the riverbank.  You have 15 seconds."

Acane: "Are you mad?  Even I can't move that fast!  Hell, even if I used Shukuchi I couldn't!"

Immortal: "Haven't you noticed that I don't care?  Ready?  Begin." First time came out to a minute.  Second time came out to 30 seconds.

Immortal: "16 seconds.  Not bad, but not good enough." Acronos' eyes suddenly widened and he put his hand over his mouth.  He began coughing, but in such a way as to make almost everyone wince.  When it finally subsided, he slowly pulled it away and spat to the side, red.  He shook out his hand a few times to get the blood off that, and wiped his mouth.

Immortal: "This is potentially your last test.  I will give you a weight a little less than the weight of a large building.  You are to hold it up by magic alone for one minute.  Any way you see fit can be used.  Ready?" Acronos called his magic and energy.  The weight dropped from the heavens and he unleashed every bit of force he had against it.  After one minute he dropped it and collapsed.  Everyone started to rush over, but the Immortal stopped him or her.

Immortal: "The last test.  Overall ability.  Attack with everything you've got.  I may choose to counter, defend, attack, dodge, or use magic.  You will have to deal with it as it comes." Acronos used his last mp for a Cura spell, but immediately coughed up a good deal of blood again.  He started to try and reach for an item, but found his hand shaking like a leaf.

Acronos: "… (Shakier than Maioko on a tightrope between skyscrapers) I have three tries?"

Immortal: "Only one.  I will begin by defending." Acronos managed to stand with the use of his keyblade.  Every single portion of his body was shaking but he began limping over there.  He managed to pull the blade up and into the left hand at extremely close range.  The Immortal kept one eyebrow up, his staff up and in defensive stance.

Acronos: "Gatotsu… Zero…" He launched his blade forward with about the force one uses to write with a pen, and the Immortal tapped the blade away.  Since the blade was tapped away from Acronos, he let his body follow it and landed on the Immortal, grabbing his shoulder.  He partially triggered and brought the blade to some veins and nerves, and opened his mouth near the neck.

Acronos: "(Barely a growl) Make one wrong move and I rip your throat out."

Immortal: "Planning on dieing with your teeth in your opponent's throat?  Very good, I admire that sort of determination, but you still loose."  He smacked the lower portion of his staff against Acronos' knee, making a very loud "CRACK!"  The pain and shock were enough to stop Devil long enough to allow the Immortal to smash the jewel on top of his staff into one of Acronos' temples, sending him to the floor.

Immortal: "How odd, after that much pain, just about every mortal being passes out to avoid that mind-numbing levels of pain.  I do not believe you an exception to that fact.  Ah, an item allowing no rest.  … (Gives him a once-over) Have you slept at all recently?  It appears not.  You need it." He removes the accessory and Acronos passes out finally.  Every single person there had a look of shock on his or her face.

Immortal: "Tough child.  I've never seen such strength before in my life.  Tell him when he wakes up that the keyhole is in the exact center of heartless forces, and that if he wants to, I leave him a scroll of the way to achieve similar levels of power to my own.  It should be impossible.  Good day all." He calmly walks away, but right as he is about to close the door, he has to block an energy blast.

Immortal: "He will awaken stronger, with someone far superior to fight to surpass.  He will also know his limits better than before.  Do not worry; he _will _awaken, if you tend to him now anyway.  He's got internal bleeding at least, probably a punctured lung.  Most of the upper body bones are also broken, and the knee as well.  I think he also might have sprained his ankle while running to the river.  I have played my part, now play yours." He leaves without another word.  Acronos is taken inside then and Megumi rushes to get her stuff.  Yuna follows her, getting a few Curaga spells ready.  Several hours later, they came out.

Megumi: "Well, like that Immortal guy said, he'll be fine.  I'm rather surprised though, his analysis was almost completely accurate, Acronos broke most of his upper body, fractured his knee, his ankle was badly twisted, one of his ribs ripped halfway through a lung, the liver collapsed from shock, and some of the blood cells broke."

Kenshin: "Those wounds will usually kill a person, what made Acronos able to live?"

Megumi: "Yuna -san's Curaga spell rapidly increased the rate of healing.  I had to set the bones properly, and deal with the injuries I could, while she got the internal injuries fixed, and repaired most of the bones."

Kaoru: "Any permanent damage?"

Megumi: "Well, not really.  Since he hasn't slept in so long, there might be some damage to his system, but I don't think it will last too long.  Right now, all he needs is a few days, or weeks, in bed."

Tidus: "Yuna, looks like you and Megumi did a great job."

Yuna: "Thank you."

Sienna: "I can't believe that guy, why'd he have to go that far?"

Maioko: "Perhaps it was his own fault?"

Sienna: "What?"

Maioko: "Think about it, the Immortal gave us the keyhole's location even when Acronos lost.  His intent was never to test him in particular, but merely to show him what his limits were and how to improve them.  Acronos just had to try and break his own limits, so he ended up hurt."

Acane: "What are you saying?!  That those tests could have been solved without any suffering?"

Maioko: "Almost.  The strength one Acronos passed, the speed one he could have hit the Immortal to slow the targets, the agility one he passed, for the speed he could have just grabbed a fish from market, or even from the kitchen, magic he passed on, and he could have just chosen to not do the defense or overall ability ones." Everyone somewhat glared at her, knowing that she was speaking the truth technically.

Auron: "… Perhaps.  However, the past is past, we must now focus on the present.  Who will take first watch?"

Sienna: "I've got it." She gave a bit of a glare to Maioko, and her expression read that she half expected her to try and kill him.  Maioko shrugged in an unusually stoic manner.  Everyone went to go rest and recuperate, and maybe train.  Tidus for one decided that he would not be the weakest swordsman any further and began doing his own version of Hell training, pushing himself to the limit and trying to learn newer magics.  After a bit, he located the Immortal's scroll and began reading it.

.

.

(With Sienna watching over Acronos in his room)

Sienna: "Hey lion.  Looks like this time you actually _couldn't _do something impossible.  Hey, don't worry about it, you're still pretty strong."  She sat next to him and relaxed, checking up on him every so often.  Occasionally, due to boredom, she regaled him with stories of their childhood, and her perspective on them.

Sienna: "Hey, do you remember when I was first allowed to train with a sword?  I was so excited and had been working out just to be able to use it, but the moment I stepped into the dojo, everyone laughed at the silly little girl who must've been looking for knitting class.  (Chuckle) I remember that you whacked everyone who laughed upside the head and yelled about not insulting your friends.

  You know, that's always been something I've tried to be capable of, defending my friends against any and all odds.  You're a lucky guy, lion, stronger than anyone I've met.  I wonder if one of these days you'll get stronger than everyone who ever was?  What will you do then, when there is no more challenge to face, no fight to tackle, nothing for you to do.  Will you be like that Immortal?" Everyone eventually took turns staying with him, but Maioko got the last shift, since she was the one who stayed in the same room anyway.  Since it was dark, she lit a few candles and stood over Acronos, kodachi sheathed at her waist.

Maioko: "You're an idiot.  You hurt yourself severely fighting a battle that you didn't have to.  Why?  Do you enjoy the pain and suffering you cause everyone else?  Do you?  ... So you know, I'm no longer considered one of your allies; everyone distrusts me after I told them you could have backed out.

  There's probably someone at the door right now to make sure I don't kill you.  (She pulls out her kodachi) It would be so simple too.  All I'd have to do is place one through your throat or skull, walk out saying I need a walk, and be on my way to another world.  Everything seems to be in favor of me doing that.  If you die, your keyblade will return to Earth's core and it will live again.  All my family would probably come back too.

  I've sacrificed quite a bit to be here and helping you, maybe it's time you did the same?  … Or perhaps you already are?  You didn't need to take me along on your journey, you could have left me on Destiny Islands and saved yourself the trouble of looking out for just another new person.  You had the opportunity to let me die several times and yet I live.  You dealt with my fear of heights like nobody aside from my parents and cousin ever did.

  … It appears that under examination, _you _are the one constantly sacrificing for the good of everyone else.  Do you even have any dreams of your own that you wish to fulfill, or are you simply content to fight a battle that you were given?  I have sometimes seen in your eyes a strange thing when you face challenges we deem as deadly, or when you hear of a risk that could mean your life in exchange for ours.  It appears you would happily give up your own life.

  Well, I do not give you my blessings for such a task, you will live up until the day you die of natural causes or at least from an unavoidable fate.  That is my challenge to you, if you wish to die, live instead." She sat down on the opposite end of the room and fell asleep with her kodachi at ready.  Meanwhile, Acronos was given the ride of his life in his head, since he hadn't dreamed in so long.  He toured worlds, saw beautiful architecture, and saw everything possible.  He ended it sitting on a beach, looking out at a silver sunset.

Acronos: "How odd, the first I see without Maioko.  Perhaps it is my last?  It doesn't matter, does it?  … The nightmares will most likely come soon too, results of all my fighting.  Sigh, even asleep I allow myself no rest.  Well, I suppose the expression "no rest for the wicked" is applicable." He watched as the sun fell into the horizon, expanding into a bloody flame.  As the last of it fell into the horizon in a brilliant explosion, he heard a voice.

Maioko: "So you know, someone provoked the heartless yesterday.  We're all going to go fight.  Without the keyhole being sealed, we're probably going to our deaths.  At least it will be an interesting death, a good one.  So, if you wake up alone in this world, just know where we went.  So, for most likely the last time, goodbye Acronos, and farewell."

Acronos: "The nightmares begin, or perhaps this is reality?  I cannot allow either, so no further rest for this demon." His eyes opened with great difficulty.  He blinked a few times again and rose up.  He expanded his senses as far as they would go and felt his friends near the heartless presence.

Acronos: "Damn.  There's no way to reach them on foot.  Guess I'll see how much Trigger energy I have left.  But first…" After dealing with the requirements that one who has slept for three days straight, he checked to see if he had anything to bandage.  After wrapping up a few wounds and such, he went outside.

Acronos: "Devil, from here on out, you're in full control. D: "Should you even be awake yet?" I _am_ awake, that's all that matters. Arch: "I wonder where Megumi -san got to, she could not have gone to battle…" Chibi: "She probably escorted everyone away and said goodbye.  I feel her close." We depart then! "

  With a roar, Acronos shifted over fully, allowing Devil free reign over his form.  Only for a moment, Devil's instincts thought up a brutal and gruesome death for everyone near, but he paid them no heed and stretched his wings out to their maximum.  He began beating them, at first slowly, and then faster and faster until he rose above the dojo.  He spotted Megumi running towards him.

Megumi: "Acronos!  Wait, you shouldn't be up yet!  Much less flying!"

Devil: "We have no choice, our friends are in danger."

Megumi: "You'll get yourself killed!"

Devil: "The I shall die." With that he took off towards where he sensed the heartless.

Megumi: "The keyhole!  I know its location! (He flew back in) At the exact center of the heartless forces, you should probably be able to sense it." He nodded and took off.  Extending his senses, he did actually managed to locate it.

Devil: "Perhaps I needn't die after all." He began moving at high speeds, going rapidly.  He arrived at the coast of China within several hours, and saw the boat carrying his friends.  The Trigger strength was at its bare minimum, and Devil was forced to land and return control to Acronos.  He turned to a sailor.

Acronos: "Do you have anything to recover tons of energy at once?"

Sailor: "Aye, we sailors have a remedy for everything that could ail you, but it'll cost ye."

Acronos: "I'm really not in the mood.  How much, and get some to me _now_!"

Sailor: "Har, har, I was just kidding ye, lad!  Take as much as ye wish, if you can handle it." Acronos grabbed a bottle of the stuff and started to chug it, but instantly spat most of it out.

Acronos: "Cough, cough, what the Hell is this stuff?  No, wait, screw that, I don't want to know." He downs it slowly, and feels his energy return, at the expense of his stomach feeling like it was in the middle of an earthquake.

Sailor: "Aye!  Be careful, there's enough monsters here to kill an army!"

Acronos: "Hopefully not for long, cheers!" He Triggered again and flew off towards the keyhole.  He was just a tad late for a preemptive strike though, as all armies were gathered.  He floated over them, looking like a bird.  He heard the generals giving pep talks, preparing the people for a full-scale war, speaking of how it would be when one was defeated and such.

  With a loud war cry, they surged forward.  Acronos gave them about one minute before they actually clashed with the enemy and some could die.  He unleashed full speed flight and dashed forward.  Locating the spot, he floated in the air and called his keyblade.  He pointed it to the ground and fired, but it hit only heartless.

Devil: "Crap, I have to kill all of them in the area. Arch: "Why not create a large energy bomb?""

  Devil did so, creating a kilometer wide ball of black fire in a few moments and flinging it to the earth.  The explosion was deafening and most likely stopped both heartless and human alike, giving Devil sufficient time to point the keyblade and shoot the seal beam forward.  Right before it hit the keyhole, a heartless jumped on it.  With the sound of a lock, both heartless and keyhole disappeared.  Every single other heartless shrieked in pain and terror.

  Their shriek of discord and chaos brought every human and Devil to their knees from the sheer high pitch and noise.  Luckily it lasted for only a few moments and when it was done, no heartless remained on the battlefield.  Acronos returned to normal and sighed, thanking anything responsible for being able to prevent any casualties.  A spasm of pain went through all his body, and he was again forced to a knee in pain, but resisted.  As he lifted his head, he saw something right in front of him.

  One air soldier, standing in front of him, arms crossed.  He stood and looked at it.  It looked right back at him and he was surprised at the look of intelligence on its face.  It uncrossed its arms and right in the middle of the heartless symbol on its chest was a keyhole, but the X went over it.

Air soldier: "Thank you keyblade master.  I have now been able to use the powers of the final remaining keyhole to merge with every heartless every, all at once.  I would recommend settling into a stance, for this is the portion where I change into something more dangerous."

  Though immensely surprised, Acronos did just that.  The air soldier roared and waves of power and all elemental forces rose from it.  Keyhole and heartless symbol alike cracked and burst as the darkness covered its body.  It's size increased exponentially until it became about five floors of a building high.

  The body was that of a human, the hands clawed like that of the air soldier before it, the wings on the back were one pair looking relatively normal, and another pair upside down, both connected at the tips, and giving the impression of a phoenix, the feet were created of guillotine blades, curved and dangerous, while the head was human, with two glowing yellow eyes, and a third red one, the mouth of a vampire, and long hair in a dreadlock style similar to a Dark-side's let down.

"I shall be known henceforth as Sage."

Sage: "I shall give you the full heartless summoning capacity of your symbol, keyblade master, along with energy manipulation, transformation and absorption.  Receive it now.  (He accepts it, slightly dazed) I am no longer under the control of the need for hearts, or anything of the sort, so I pose no threat to any world, especially since they are all sealed.  As it goes, you may choose to fight me now, or you may choose to allow me to reside on a dead world.  If we fight, you will loose at this point.  Make your choice."

Acronos: "I remember a voice… Telling me I could have walked out of the Immortal's battle.  I can walk out of this too.  This is not a matter of defending anything except my pride. If you promise not to harm anything intentionally, go forth and live in peace."

Sage: "As you wish.  You have made a wise choice today." He flew off into the atmosphere, to go to a different world, where he could simply be at peace finally, the true and original goal of the heartless.

Now, for an important plot detail that occurred after Sage announced the challenge to Acronos.  Sage could be heard over the distance, but not Acronos.

Maioko: "Dark: "**Again he's taking a fight he shouldn't.  What an idiot.  He didn't even hold to the promise you asked of him.**" He appears to hold nothing I do or say as worth anything. Dark: "**Defeat him...**"

... Fine then, this was the last straw.  I will go with you, but I'm not joining yet.  That sound about right, Blasphemy? Dark: "**Huh?  What do you...**" I'm very good with remembering voices, and I've heard you before. Blasphemy: "**Fine then.**" ... Give it a day before we leave.  I want to say goodbye and allow Acronos to do the same. "

  Back with Acronos, he decided that maybe leaving would be the best course of action, but found himself unable to Trigger.

Acronos: "What a time to be out of energy. " He began walking towards the others.  After a bit he reached them, and most of the generals stared at him, whispering about why children were allowed on a battlefield anyway.

Saitoh: "Well, well, well, you got out of bed.  I think you're two weeks too early."

Acronos: "Umm, I heal quickly?"

Sienna: "I'd hit you if you weren't still hurt."

Acronos: "I'm not that damaged, I spent three days asleep, and several hours in Devil's form, which recovers faster than anything else alive."

Maioko: "For your injuries, that's not enough.  You're an idiot, you should have stayed in bed."

Acronos: "Batt: "… That was harsh.  Too harsh… That sounded more like the voice of an opponent ready to kill than a friend." Oh shut up, Battousai. Well-"

Sano: "You'll get enough rest on the boat, and then you'll sleep back at the dojo, got it?" With that he picked up Acronos by the scruff of his neck, hoisted him over his shoulder, and began walking towards the ship.

Acronos: "H-hey!  I can walk on my own, put me down!"

Sano: "Nope, not happening."

Acronos: "Aww, c'mon!"

Acane: "Whatever he says, don't put him down until the ship." They reached the boat and Acronos was dragged to the top.  Kairi used her staff to chain him to a wall.

Kairi: "Now you have to rest, no training."

Acronos: "Why me?"

Maioko: "Baka, you chose to fight." The ship started moving along.  Everyone else walked around or watched the sea, while Acronos was still pinned to a wall like an ornament.  Sighing, he began trying to draw on the energy of the sea.  He was the first to notice dark clouds.

Acronos: "Oh crap… " With one loud eruption of thunder, it began pouring and the winds picked up.  In a panic, all people rushed down below to wait out the storm.  After the general chaos had subsided, Maioko decided to take count.

Maioko: "Let's see… hmm… I think that's about everyone.  Hey, wait a second, has anyone seen Acronos?  Don't tell me he's up there testing his will against the storm?"

Acane: "(OO) Umm, I think he _is _up there, but only because he's chained to a wall!"

Maioko: "Oh great, who's gonna get him?"

Acane: "What total lack of caring.  What happened to Maioko, she's gone from near-love to total hate of everyone and everything.  This could be bad, I think I'll have to quit my jokes for a bit. I guess I will."

Kairi: "I have to come along to undo the chains." Meanwhile, Acronos was being drenched and had closed his eyes and mouth to stop from drowning or getting more hair in his eyes.

Acronos: "Perfect, just perfect.  They had to make the chains tight, didn't they? Arch: "You have a history of not caring about your own personal safety." True, but what about the worst-case scenario, like this?! Arch: "(Shrugs)" Devil: "Damn!  Why can't I Trigger?" Battousai: "Why can't I reach my sword?!" Chibi: "Hey Oni-chan, I'm small enough to slip out." Phew, thanks Chibi, I think drowning is a distinct possibility at this point. " A bolt of lightning strikes dangerously close to the ship.  He gulps and sweats.

Acronos: "There's also that. " Chibi appears and easily manages to wriggle out of the bonds.  Acane and Kairi come up wearing raincoats.  Chibi waves hi cheerily.

Acane: "Huh?  You're Chibi?"

Chibi: "Yep!  Tight bonds."

Kairi: "I got them." She pulls on the chains a bit and they retract.  As they head back inside, a lightning bolt zips at them.  With Battousai having sensed it before the bolt came, Chibi swung his wooden keyblade upwards.  There was a bright flash of light and sound, and Chibi stood there, relatively unfazed.

Chibi: "Nope, wood doesn't conduct electricity." Acane and Kairi stared at the little one, but they went inside.  Inside the ship, Kaoru was clinging onto Kenshin, almost strangling him.

Kenshin: "It's alright Kaoru-koishii, it's just a storm.  Nothing to be afraid of."

Kaoru: "But what if lightning strikes the ship?"

Kenshin: "Don't worry, that's practically impossible." Chibi opens his mouth to argue differently, but Kairi just shushes him.

Kairi: "Better not to scare Kaoru -san too much, Kenshin -san's head might pop off." Chibi laughes happily and starts to run off.

Acane: "Nope, you still need sleep."

Chibi: "Aww…."

Acane: "I know, but think about how much damage your Oni -chan went through, and how stubborn he is about not caring about it." Chibi smiles and goes to sleep after finding a place.  The rest of the ride back was relatively uneventful, and they disembarked normally.  Chibi was still Chibi and sleeping, so Sano lifted him and carried him the way back.  Once at the dojo, Chibi woke up.

Chibi: "Yawn!  Good morning Sano -san!"

Sano: "Morning kid.  You sleep enough?"

Chibi: "Yeah!  Though Oni -chan is grumbling about sleeping late."

Sano: "He needed it anyway." Upon reaching the dojo, Yahiko and Megumi greeted them.

Megumi: "Back so soon?"

Yahiko: "The busu probably scared them all off with her cooking. (Whack!) Oww!"

Kenshin: "Actually Yahiko, it was Acronos -san's sealing of the keyhole… Where did he go?" Everyone looked around, confused, as Acronos hid in a tree, invisible in the leaves.

Acronos: "Hah, thank you ninjitsu class!  Heh, now I can go train.  I'm not even hurt or tired anymore, I've probably recovered fully. (Actual recovery status: 65% healed, 40% sleep regained.)"

Maioko: "Sigh.  Why not try actually finding him for a change, he's no ninja."

Acane: "Why don't you actually try doing something about it?  It's not as easy as you think." Maioko rolls her eyes and punches the tree Acronos was in without even looking.  He falls out and lands on the grass.

Acronos: "Oww… (Recovery: 60%)" She goes over and picks him off.

Maioko: "Like I said, no ninja."

Acronos: "(Rurouni smile) Yeah, but at least good enough to try."

Maioko: "Not even close."

Acronos: "(Anime dagger through heart)"

Maioko: "Pfft, idiot." She drops him unceremoniously and walks off.

Acronos: "Oww…"

Acane: "(Helping him up) What crawled up _her _ass and died?" A rock hits her in the head.  Many people sweat-drop.

Acronos: "Hey, now that I think about it, that about wraps it up." The Kenshin -gumi, (loose translation for 'Team Kenshin') all wonder what he means.

Acronos: "That was the last keyhole, there's no more need to seal them.  Hah, take that Blasphemy, you loose!  Anyway, after this, I guess we all say goodbye and go home, or wherever else we want to."

Yahiko: "So you're leaving already?"

Kaoru: "It's been a rather short visit, hasn't it?"

Aoshi: "Actually Kamiya -san, it has been a month since they arrived here, and a few days more for Misao and myself.  Perhaps we _should _all say goodbye."

Kaoru: "Umm…"

Misao: "Umm…"

Kenshin: "It is not goodbye that any of us will be saying, merely farewell.  All of us shall meet again, sooner or later."

Saitoh: "Speak for yourself Battousai.  I'd rather just go back to life as normal."

Sano: "(Grin) With the heartless gone, you're life will go back to just plain boring, eh _ahou_?"

Saitoh: "(Blinks in total surprise, and then smirks) You're improving, Rooster."

Sano: "(Big grin)"

Saitoh: "Later." He walks off towards his office.

Misao: "We don't have to leave yet, do we Aoshi -sama?"

Aoshi: "… No, I suppose we can wait a few more days."

Acronos: "Hey, I'm still stuck here too, doctor's orders.  How about you guys, do you need me to take you anywhere?"

Acane: "Nah, I could stay here for a while too."

Kairi: "Well… Why not, I wouldn't be used to not having everyone around."

Tidus: "I'm waiting for you, Acronos.  I've been training triple-time, and I want to see how I compare now."

Yuna: "(Soft smile) As one of the doctors, I must make certain you get enough rest as well."

Auron: "… Not like I have anything better to do."

Tifa: "Heh, someone's got to make sure you crazy kids don't get into any trouble."

Selphie: "Still got one couple left…"

Irvine: "Actually, I think it's only a matter of time, but I think a few more days won't hurt."

Wakka: "Hey, it's been fun, ya?  Why stop now?"

Lulu: "… Who am I to argue with fate?"

Acronos: "Hey wait, we don't have Maioko's vote yet."

Acane: "Don't worry, she should be back.  Problem is, I think I don't trust her much anymore."

Acronos: "Batt: "I agree, keep your guard up." Don't worry, Maioko is our friend.  She's helped all of us out in one way or another, a few tired comments are no reason not to trust her."

When Maioko had gone off, she'd gone in the town's direction and kept going until she reached it.  Blasphemy appeared, leaning on a wall at the entrance.

Blasphemy: "Hello."

Maioko: "(Stiffly) Hello."

Blasphemy: "… How long do you want to wait, I'd like a relatively exact time."

Maioko: "Tomorrow afternoon, around this time I suppose."

Blasphemy: "Twenty-four hours to say goodbye.  Sounds rather cliché.  Whatever.  How are you planning to leave?"

Maioko: "… Well, if I'm so cliché, why not just 'abduct' me?  I know you want to test Acronos, why not give him a quest?"

Blasphemy: "You know a lot more than they give you credit for.  Fine, I'll 'abduct' you and give your friend a world to explore.  _I'll _be the one to test him, I guess you'll have to be bait."

Maioko: "We'll see." Blasphemy dissolved into the shadows and Maioko shivered for a moment.

Maioko: "Dammit, he makes everything get colder.  Maybe I should set him on fire like Ifrit would… no, I can't think about them in a good way.  The path I'm taking… it might lead to their deaths too.  Or maybe not deaths, I don't think I could kill any of them right now, maybe I can convince them? "

  She strolled around for a while and eventually headed back to the dojo.  The moment she stepped in, she felt warm on the inside.  She shrugged it off as nothing, having already gotten a bit used to that cold from before.  Deciding that perhaps she was hungry, she went to the kitchen to fix something up.  She found some fish and rice on the table, still relatively warm.  Taking it and some chopsticks, she wondered who made it.

Acane: "(Somewhat coolly) Acronos' standard cooking, hope you like it."

Maioko: "(Was surprised, but didn't react) Hello Acane."

Acane: "(Carrying on, still somewhat annoyed sounding) He absolutely _insisted _that he make something in case you were hungry when you got back, 'no' simply wasn't an answer."

Maioko: "… He should have rested. (Begins eating)"

Acane: "(Cross between disgusted and angry) If you have any decency left, he's in his room playing cards with Yahiko, Kenshin, and Sano."

Maioko: "… (Right before Acane leaves fully) You know Acane, from the start I never particularly trusted you.  After a while I managed to do so, enough to know you'd never intentionally harm anyone or me.  You've been quite an interesting companion, so thank you for that.  (She stands with the plate in her hands) I think I should thank the chef, this isn't half bad." She leaves without another word, putting Acane off balance as to what's going on.  She was off balance enough not to notice Maioko mutter under her breath while taking a bite, "fools, all of them".

.

.

Sano: "(Slams cards down) Dammit, not again!"

Acronos: "Sigh, Sano, you just don't understand when _not _to play your hand, do you?"

Yahiko: "(Cackling) Baka Tori-atama."

Sano: "Watch it brat."

Kenshin: "(Calmly lays down a winning hand) Indeed Yahiko, you should have been more careful on your own selection."

Acronos: "Well, that's one more for you Kenshin.  Good thing we're not playing with money.  Sano, if you've lost every single time up until now, are you sure you should have a problem with gambling?"

Sano: "I do _not _have a gambling problem."

Acronos: "But the first step to solving it is to admit it."

Sano: "There's nothing to admit."

Acronos: "Are you sure…"

Sano: "Yes, now shut it and shuffle the deck!"

Acronos: "Yeesh, no need to be snappish.  (As he's shuffling, under his breath, but easily enough to hear) Gambling addict."

Sano: "I am not a gambling addict!!"

Acronos: "Really?  Stay out of the game then."

Sano: "Umm, uhh…"

Acronos: "(Enticingly) It's a card game… You know you want to… It's your obsession…"

Sano: "(Going nuts) … Nng… Okay fine, I have a gambling problem dammit!  Happy now?"

Acronos: "It's a start."

.

.

With Maioko, in her own way, she said a vague goodbye to each of her friends and allies.  When finished, she took the plate back to the kitchen and began washing it.  Riku came in and stood next to her.

Maioko: "… May I help you with something Riku?"

Riku: "… You're making a really bad choice."

Maioko: "Really now?"

Riku: "Yeah, try a different cloth, that one's too dirty to clean with."

Maioko: "… (Finds a new cloth)"

Riku: "Being dark is such a horrible experience.  Must feel good for those plates to get cleaned.  Here, I'll help you out."

Maioko: "… (Takes another plate)"

Riku: "Fighting for something you know you shouldn't have, injuring your friend through harsh accusations about stuff that isn't true… It's the subject of a book I read here, want the name?"

Maioko: "… No thanks…"

Riku: "It's got great battle scenes.  It vividly describes how horrible, painful, and guilty it is to attack one's own allies.  I know _I _can relate.  (Looks her dead in the eyes) Can _you_?"

Maioko: "… No, I haven't gone berserk enough to attack my friends, and I don't think I will.  Must be odd not having control over your body."

Riku: "Perhaps, but this book shows how the main heroine attacks her allies and kills most of them out of indignation."

Maioko: "… What an odd book, I wonder who possibly could have written such a thing?  Must have been a crazy person in jail or something."

Riku: "… I don't know, there are a lot of people who can think like that.  Some who may even act on it."

Maioko: "My, my, what strange places you must have visited."

Riku: "Yeah, my journeys in the service of the dark were rather long, probably the worst time of my life to look back on.  Oh well, it seemed like a good idea at the time."

Maioko: "Who knows?  It may have been, since you did end up helping everyone."

Riku: "Yeah, after causing a suffering I still regret up until this moment."

Maioko: "..."

Riku: "Shall I be blunt?"

Maioko: "Tact is a virtue."

Riku: "As you wish.  ... I wonder, I never got a chance to finish that book, how do you think it will end?"

Maioko: "... I'll tell you when I finish it."

Riku: "I dunno, I think you might not like it when you're done."

Maioko: "Maybe, maybe not.  I'll know for sure after it's done."

Riku: "... I know I cannot stop you from writing the last chapter in my book.  I can only tell you that such writing involves blood, sweat, and tears.  I promise you, you will regret ever writing that chapter for the rest of your life."

  He puts the plate down, half-cleaned, into the sink water.  Riku turns and leaves.  Maioko remains silent, already having made her choices.  She reaches in and takes the plate out to dry, thinking that the water would have cleaned it.  Her eyes widen slightly as the plate had become as dirty as before starting.

Maioko: "One last symbol, eh Riku?  It matters not; I've already made my choice. "

.

.

Meanwhile, the card game had long since finished and the subject was now therapy for Sano's gambling problem. (Sano: "I do _not _have a gambling problem!" Everyone: "Yes you do." Sano: "(Grumbles about everything)") after a few hours they'd made some progress, but Sano managed to break his bonds and escape.  (Note that he had been chained to the wall for the 'therapy')

Yahiko: "I'll get that Rooster!" He runs off after him.  Acronos decided to have one final conversation with Kenshin.

Acronos: "Hey!"

Kenshin: "Yes?"

Acronos: "Tell me, where do you plan to go from here?"

Kenshin: "This one will stay here at the dojo.  It is my home.  Heh, how strange that word feels."

Acronos: "Okay, but I've got a few things I've got to warn you of.  ... From what I hear, after marrying Kaoru and having a child, you feel that you don't know yourself.  This prompts you to wander again.  I will tell you this now, so you won't forget it.  Everyone on this world and every other is who they are.

  If it is not enough for you to know that you are you, list all things of who you are.  If that still does not satisfy the desire, meditate on it.  If you still will not accept that, wander, but only for short distances and times, like a man with a home and a family should.  Let me make this absolutely clear to you, no more Rurouni wandering.  Only go far enough that you may instantly return."

Kenshin: "Hai, I understand."

Acronos: "Good.  (Jokingly) I came here to make you have a happy ending, no ruining my hard work or else, got it?"

Kenshin: "(Jokingly scared) Yes sir!" They both laugh and Kenshin goes off with a smile on his face.  Acronos rolls over and gets some rest.  Soon it gets to be dinner and he gets up to help.  As he enters, he finds a good meal on the table.

Kenshin: "It appears we were beaten to the punch." Kaoru pops her head in along with Misao.

Kaoru: "We decided that since we won't be together for much longer, we should all pitch in and make dinner."

Misao: "Think of it as our last test, sensei!"

Acronos: "Sniff, my students have progressed so far..." Dinner that night was splendid, not one comment was made on the food being anything but good. 

Yahiko: "Grumble, grumble…"

Kaoru: "What was that Yahiko –_chan_?"

Yahiko: "Nothing, busu.  Just annoyed that this is, dare I say it, too good to gripe about.  It was getting to be almost a tradition.  Oh well, loss of tradition for being able to go to bed with a stomach not in severe pain, I can deal with that." Everyone laughed at that one.  With that, everyone headed to his or her room with full bellies.  Acronos stepped into the room and felt a chill go through his entire being.  He turned from the door and saw only Maioko staring at one large candle in the center of the room.  It was more of a small torch, actually.

  The light reflected and danced in her eyes, shining, blazing...  Until it began to dim, slowly but surely to the point where there was no longer any light to her eyes.  The flame on the candle ceased, ending abruptly the only source of light in the room.  There was only pure dark, the absence of light and heat.  That is until Acronos lit a small flame of his own and walked over to the candle that was snuffed out.  He crouched down next to it and lightly began blowing on it, to restart it.  He only got a few sparks.

Maioko: "(In a dead voice) It won't work, you cannot bring it back."

Acronos: "Okay." He transferred his flame onto the candle, and for some reason his went out.  With a Rurouni smile he shrugged and located the blanket on his end.  He wrapped it around himself and began to go to sleep.

Maioko: "Why did you do that?"

Acronos: "It was too dark."

Maioko: "No, I mean why did you allow your own flame to go out?"

Acronos: "It did its job, that was the only way."

Maioko: "... Hey Acronos?"

Acronos: "Yeah?"

Maioko: "It's been a fun trip, thanks I guess."

Acronos: "Any time Maioko, any time." They both fell asleep easily.  The next morning was the first time that Maioko woke up before Acronos.

Maioko: "Yawn!  Well, what to, hello?  Is that Acronos?  _Still sleeping_?  No way, I finally beat him to waking up!  What time is it anyway, 3 in the morning?  (Checks) 8:00 A.M?!  No way!  … Hey, now that I think about it, didn't I want to wake up with him a while ago?  What a strange twist of irony.  Maybe fate is trying to tell me something?  (Narrator: "_No_, ya think?!") Nah, probably not.  (Narrator: "D'oh!")"

  With an almost-smile, she quietly tiptoed out of the room and went to find breakfast.  No such luck, nothing on the table, and nobody else was up.  She sighed and began the arduous process of making breakfast for a bunch of people.  Once finished, she sighed again, since not one person had awoken yet.  She walked outside to the courtyard where everyone usually trained, and heard Yuna's voice.

Yuna: "No, that isn't it either.  What could it be?"

Maioko: "Need help with something?"

Yuna: "Oh!  Umm, I sensed something stronger than my Curaga magic, so I'm trying to reach it."

Maioko: "Hmm, must be that enhanced magic that I heard of somewhere."

Yuna: "Possibly.  Could you help me?"

Maioko: "Doubt it.  I'm not a white mage personally, you have the advantage here.  I'll see what I can do, though."

Yuna: "Thank you."

Maioko: "Well, show me how far you've gotten." Yuna calls up large amounts of Cure energy and tries to use it all, but fails and ends up falling down.

Yuna: "You see, there just doesn't seem to be any way to use all that energy in one spell."

Maioko: "… Hmm, have you tried not using a spell at all?"

Yuna: "Excuse me?  How would that be possible?"

Maioko: "I don't know, uhh, maybe you have to direct it yourself, or let it flow in a certain manner… I don't know."

Yuna: "Hmm, perhaps…" Allowing herself to become part of the Curative energies, she healed the area around her, bringing a couple of dead plants to life.

Yuna: "Yes, that was it!"

Maioko: "Whoa, good job Yuna."

Yuna: "I think, with this new magic, I can fully heal anything in one go!  Hmm, I will test it on Acronos, if it works he'll be able to train as usual."

Maioko: "(Raised eyebrow) Well, I guess that means we're leaving then." Lulu walked out slowly, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

Lulu: "I felt a large amount of magic in use at one time.  What's going on, a magical duel?"

Yuna: "No, I managed to use Enhanced Cure."

Lulu: "(Raised eyebrow) That's odd, if your enhanced spells are anything like mine then that should have been two spells instead of one."

Maioko: "Maybe Yuna can just put more energy in or something?"

Lulu: "That may be the case.  Well then, what will you use that spell on, Yuna?"

Yuna: "() I think I'll see how far it goes by attempting to heal Acronos!"

Lulu: "Hmm… That may be difficult, but we shall see.  Maioko, you made breakfast?"

Maioko: "Got bored."

Lulu: "(Nods)" They go in to get something to eat.  After that, they sneak into Acronos' room.  He was still sleeping, leaning against the wall calmly with the sheathed keyblade resting in his hands."

Maioko: "Oh great, this is probably gonna be trouble.  Stay a few feet back when you do this, he's likely to jump up and attack before he wakes up."

  Yuna did so, standing behind Maioko and Lulu.  As she began calling up the energy, Acronos' nose twitched and they all tensed.  He just turned his head and tried to find a better position on his pillow.  Yuna began calling up energy again slowly and steadily, pausing each time Acronos made a movement.  It was rather entertaining to see a warrior, a black mage, and a white mage all cringe back like mice every time a sleeping 16-year-old blinked or shifted.  Sano came up behind them and tapped Yuna on the shoulder to get her attention.

Yuna: "Yipe!" Lulu began summoning a blast of fire to send whatever was attacking flying, but Maioko beat her to the punch, spinning and smacking a fist into Sano's head, sending him flying.  She landed in a stance and began to draw her kodachi.

Maioko: "Huh?  Sano?"

Sano: "(Gets up) Yeah, that's me.  Any reason why you smacked me?"

Maioko: "(Shrugs nonchalantly) You startled Yuna."

Sano: "Yeah, that's what I meant to ask about.  You three are cringing very often, what are you watching in there anyway?"

Yuna: "Maioko said that Acronos might attack if he woke up without expecting it and we don't want him to."

Sano: "Oh, then why don't you just wake him up normally and _then_ do whatever it is you're going to do?"

Lulu, Maioko, & Yuna: "…"

Sano: "Sigh, I'll do it." He goes in front of them and they look expectantly at him, expecting some new and interesting method of waking up sleeping fighters.  Sano just picks up a rock and throws it at Acronos' head, landing a square hit to his forehead.

Acronos: "( Swirling eyes of near KO and dizziness) Good morning… Who was that ringing the doorbell?"

Lulu, Maioko, & Yuna: "(Anime fall)"

Sano: "My work here is done." He struts off to go eat.

Yuna: "Oh dear, now he's probably even more injured."

Maioko: "Nah, he's got a really thick skull."

Acronos: "… Ahem?"

Maioko: "Yes?"

Acronos: "Sigh…"

Yuna: "Oh yes, Acronos?  Would you mind if I tested out my new healing spell on you?"

Acronos: "(Swirling eyes disappear) Yeah, sure, go ahead." Yuna calls up the energy at once and lets it go.

Acronos: "… … Whoa… Man that feels good… It feels like every bit of pain and tension in my body has left at once…  Whoa… (Recovery: 100%, Sleep: 65%)"

Yuna: "It worked!  Wow, it really worked!"

Maioko: "Well, good job Yuna.  It seems you've reached the pinnacle of white magic."

Yuna: "Not yet, I still have to use this principle on my other spells!"

Acronos: "(Hesitant) Hey, umm, Yuna?  Does this mean I can go train now?"

Yuna: "Hmm…"

Maioko: "(Smacks him upside the head and checks for any damage) Yeah, he's perfectly fine and healing quickly again."

Acronos: "() Oro… did you have to check that way?"

Maioko: "Would you have preferred my kodachi?"

Acronos: "(00) No, thank you!"

Maioko: "Good then."

Acronos: "… Yay, training time!"

Yuna: "No, I think you shouldn't go directly into training yet.  It might be a good idea to wait for later."

Acronos: "… You're right, I'll just watch." Acronos got up and went to the kitchen, but found breakfast already there, so he ate.

Tidus: "How much longer before you can train with us again anyway?"

Acronos: "Actually, I'm healed now, I just should wait until the afternoon at least."

Tidus: "Yeah!"

Acronos: "I think I'll watch your training, see how much you've improved." So he went and sat on the porch of the courtyard and watched Tidus going through a few swings.  Acronos was surprised to see that his attacks were much more focused and dangerous, he could feel power coming from them at his distance.

Acronos: "Hey Tidus, what kind of training have you been doing?  You've improved dramatically!"  
Tidus: "My own brand of Hell Training, and then the extremely painful but extremely useful training the Immortal put in his scroll."

Acronos: "Huh?"

Tidus: "After beating you, that Immortal guy left you a scroll of ways to gain powers similar to his own.  He said it should be impossible and he damn sure wasn't kidding!  I mean, the higher workouts here involve at least tons!"

Acronos: "Devil could probably do them, but I think they're meant for human training.  Does it say how long it requires before the higher exercises?"

Tidus: "Well, they all talk about some weird 'methods' and there's a blank spot that says 'realization'.  All the highest stuff is above that, but the realization thing is pretty far up too.  Either way, even the lightest stuff is hard to do, and the techniques are incredible."

Acronos: "Whoa.  I think I'll let you keep that for now.  I have a feeling it may come in handy for you." Soon everyone else came in and began training as well.  When the sun reached its peak, Acronos got up as well.  He pulled out his keyblade.

Tidus: "Ready to spar now?"

Acronos: "No, not yet, I need a little practice." He used Battousai's abilities to make a huge sword and began slashing with that.  Obviously it was difficult to use such a blade, if even possible, but Acronos felt he needed the training.  After a few minutes of this he accepted Tidus' challenge.  However, neither of them went full out, only testing each other's techniques and commenting on things that might need to be fixed.  Lunch was soon called and then a trip to market.

  The trip lasted a little longer than expected, and they ended up home around 3:00.  When they came home, they found one more couple, Sano and Megumi.  This one had only taken one matchmaking exploit by Acronos, and a simple one at that.  He simply discussed with Megumi whether or not she liked Sano, and left her really uncertain as to what her feelings were, (more like she knew she liked him but was still trying to convince herself otherwise, but failing at this point), then he talked with Sano similarly, gaining similar, if not better results.

  After that, he locked them in Sano's room under the guise of 'therapy for his gambling problem' (Sano: "For the last time, _I do not have a gambling problem_!!" Everyone else: "And for the last time, _you do have a serious gambling problem, now get over it_!!!").  After making certain there was no way for them to escape, and no need, Acronos had walked off to market chuckling.  When he came back to his plot having come to fruition he smiled widely.

Acronos: "YES!  That's that!"

Selphie: "Huh?"  
Acronos: "Kenshin and Kaoru, check.  Misao and Aoshi, check.  Sano and Megumi, check.  (Whispering) Yahiko and Tsubame get together on their own, so no need for me to do anything on that."

Selphie: "Acronos, you rock." They had a quick dinner, and Aoshi then made an announcement.

Aoshi: "Kaoru –san, thank you for your generous hospitality, but I am afraid we cannot stay any further."

Misao: "Yeah, we got a letter saying that we have to get back or else, the paperwork is killing everyone."

Kaoru: "Oh.  Well, I wish you two the best."

Tifa: "… Perhaps it would be best if we left as well?"

Acronos: "Yeah, that might be better."

Kaoru: "So all of you are going at once?"

Acane: "Hey, don't worry about it, we'll all see each other again."

Kaoru: "Yeah, I guess."

Kenshin: "The dojo will certainly seem a bit more empty than before."

Acronos: "Hey, a little quiet is a good thing."

Kenshin: "Perhaps…" Everyone stepped outside to the glow of the setting sun.

Acronos: "It's been fun.  (Hands Kenshin something) That's a communicator.  Once you figure out how to work it, tell me when the wedding is. (Wink)"

Kaoru & Kenshin: "(Blush)"

Kairi: "When did you get one of those?"

Acronos: "I dunno.  I fished it out of the infinite pocket a few days ago.  It seems stuff randomly goes in there, since there are a bunch of them in there, and they're all suited for inter-worldly talk."

  With that, the long and difficult process of goodbyes was started.  However, as everything must, this had an end.  Aoshi and Misao left, going forward to catch their train back.  Acronos' group stood at the edge of the path while Acronos conjured up a save point.  He finished that and everyone stepped into the circle except him and Maioko.

Acronos: "C'mon Maioko, we should be on our way.  Or do you want to stay here?" She waited for a moment, and then began walking forward.  … All of a sudden a dark portal appeared behind her and Blasphemy jumped out.  He put a hand around Maioko's mouth to stop any screams or such.

Acronos: "Blasphemy!"

Blasphemy: "Maybe, maybe not.  Your journey isn't over quite yet keyblade master.  That is unless you want your friend to die.  Follow me if you dare, and maybe you can get her back." Maioko stared out at everyone with dead eyes, not caring about anything or anyone.

  One more thing you should know, but Acronos doesn't, or better yet won't notice.  Blasphemy only had his hand around her mouth, not gripping her arms in a lock, or anything of the sort.  For any self-respecting martial-artist, this is so easy to break out of, it's not even funny, but Maioko was just standing there.  Acronos didn't notice this though; he just assumed the lock or perhaps a stun spell, or something.  Blasphemy pulled Maioko through the dark portal.  Acronos immediately turned to his group.

Acronos: "Guys, follow on the gummi ship, it should be able to track me." With that he jumped through the remainder of the portal, as it was closing up.  Then all became black and burning, stinging, erupting pain as the portal through darkness took effect, hurtling Acronos hundreds of worlds away.

.

.

Acronos: "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

Simple.  Because something bad's gonna happen.

Acronos: "Umm, like what kind of bad?"

Well, let's just say that dark and light don't mix very well.

Acronos: "Now where'd I put those pain killers?"

Heh, this should be fun.

Maioko: "Umm, will the next chapter be as long?"

Dunno, maybe.  I really don't know, since it'll be only my world.  Completely original, almost a stand-alone RPG world.  No, wait… that's exactly what it'll be.  Since making stuff up… no that was only making stuff up according to a set of rules I think Devil May Cry just wasn't my thing, we'll see.

Maioko: "Hey, don't torture Acronos so much anymore, have some mercy next chapter, okay?"

Acane: "Why, so _you _can personally beat him?"

Calm down Acane.  Remember, there's a huge difference between story and current Maioko, and everyone actually.  Story Maioko is the only one who hates Acronos, not the one in front of you, so save your fury.

Acane: "Oh.  Sorry."

Maioko: "Meh."

Anyway, I guess Acronos might get some pity.  Hmm, I think I'll be giving him star treatment to be precise.

Acronos: "(Stops searching, looks up) Huh?"

Yeah, you heard me right.  You get to being a mercenary commander or something.  I think my only torture for you next chapter should be the wedding arrangements.

Acronos & Maioko: "WEDDING ARRANGEMENTS?!"

No, not yours, Acronos'!

Acronos: "Umm… (Whispers) You've gone against most original pairings up until now, I'm really uncertain what could happen."

(Whispered back) That's the whole point.  To see if I actually change my mind about the pairings, you'll have to read the whole behemoth of a story.

Acronos: "B-but…"

Oh alright, fine you big baby, I'll tell you what I meant.  (Whispers that part of the story)

Acronos: "Oh… (Begins laughing) hey, that's okay!"

See, told you.  Oh, but I'd highly recommend not getting used to it.  I'm going to end a chapter in the worst cliffhanger in existence, for the readers and for you.

Acronos: "Umm, gulp?"

Yep, let's just say the plot will be going from here.  Anyway, to the readers, please review.

Narrator: "Please, for the love of God or whatever you prefer, tell him to shorten the chapters!"

(Whacks him) Shut up, you'll scare the readers.


	17. Chapter 17 Preview: original world!

I'm so sorry! This is _so_ late! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry (goes on to apologize for rest of chapter)

Narrator: "Sigh. He's had a lot to do, lots. Considering that he's now in an advanced placement class that's basically college level, has been away most of the summer, can't get the pocket PC to work right, and some serious changes to his way of thinking have occurred, there's a bit of reason."

Riku: "Not really, but I liked the break."

Sora: "When will I be mentioned again?"

Narrator: "Later on, don't worry."

Riku: "Heh, you probably have to wait another few chapters."

Narrator: "Nah, later this chapter."

Riku: "Huh?"

Narrator: "The author's just putting this up as a preview of coming attractions so as to make certain his readers don't desire to slaughter him _too_ badly."

Maioko: "Umm, but why do I act evil, it's kinda mean."

Acane: "Hey, that reminds me, I've gotta beat some sense into you!"

Narrator: "Wait, Wait! Hold on, story Maioko is different from the Maioko here."

Acane: "(about to stab at Maioko) Huh?"

Narrator: "Yes, the characters here are not affected by their story types, and vice-versa."

Acane: "Oh, so beating Maioko here won't do anything?"

Auron: "No, now put down your spear, you look like an idiot."

Acane: "… (Surprisingly enough does what he says)"

Riku: "… Am I missing something here?"

Disclaimer: "No, not really. Beep!"

Riku: "Then why?"

Narrator: "Just logic."

Riku: "… Huh?"

Sienna: "Sigh, men."

Disclaimer: "Author does not own… Final fantasy characters, this world actually belongs to him."

Sienna: "Que?"

Narrator: "Read on."

./6

./6

It seemed that it was nothing but steps, taken forward through the darkness. That's what each and every shift via dark portal felt like to Blasphemy. He found such a sensation being linked to that action as odd, but embraced it nevertheless. Another step taken and he'd reached the lowest point of the castle of his residence. He strode out of the portal calmly, with a strong dignity that would seem impossible to others who went through such things. Those of a dark nature, perhaps such as Oni, regarded movement through portals as a blissful or empowering experience, and their stance reflected it. Those with dignity that entered a portal were humbled and reasonably lucky to make it out without wetting themselves.

How Blasphemy strode out of those dark portals like a person who'd just won an Oscar walks off stage was mystifying, but otherwise irrelevant. However, perhaps its purpose was merely as contrast for Maioko's. She stumbled out backwards, dizzy, with no poise or dignity, holding her stomach and shivering as from Arctic winds.

Blasphemy"Don't worry, you'll get used to it... eventually."

Maioko"Urk, (Tries to shake it off) why the hell is it… Ugh. (Regaining some composure) So _bad_"

Blasphemy"Well, the way the portal works is to use the pure and raw energy of darkness itself to make a rift between you and your destination. Since the space in between is totally emptied, your destination is forced to connect directly with the present location. Stepping through is kinda like taking a random step forward, except for one difference. Instead of crossing a tiny distance, time, and energy amount, every cell in your body must pass light-years of distance, an indefinite amount of time, and all the darkness between you and your destination. Doesn't sound fun, does it? Gets worse for anyone of the light element to try it."

Maioko"Why is that"

Blasphemy"(Rolls eyes and shakes head) Sigh. Light and dark naturally oppose, so every cell is fighting that force. Usually kills them." With that, Acronos was spat out of the portal like bad milk. His body landed on the floor with a wet "Thud" and he didn't get up, move, speak, or even apparently breathe.

Blasphemy"Yeah… Kinda like that. Sigh, I expected more from him. Oh well, that's that. (Shrugs)" He turned away and began walking towards Maioko to further instruct her. In response she waited for a moment before holding up three fingers. Though Blasphemy was confounded by such behavior, Maioko counted down by seconds. Upon reaching zero, Acronos coughed and began getting up.

Acronos"Yeah, the whole 'me being light elemental' thing? It doesn't work. I'm justice, half dark, half light. No dice."

Blasphemy"(Relaxed sigh) Good. Do you realize how boring that would've been"

Acronos"… (Sarcastic) Horribly. Anyway, I "

Blasphemy"Came here to save Maioko in truly heroic fashion, eh"

Acronos"… (Rolls eyes, shakes head, exasperated sigh) You're still thinking I'm light. I'm not here to play hero, I'm here to beat you into the dirt. … And then take Maioko where she wishes to go, like I promised I would. If that's here, then so be it."

Blasphemy"Whatever. You'll get your chance to try and do that… _After_ you deal with the world I'm sending you to." He opened up a vortex-portal that began pulling everything in with a flick of his wrist, and waved in a "bye-bye" manner.

Acronos resisted the pull valiantly, but realized there was no way for him to win against such force. So he did the next best thing: called his keyblade and caught the edge of Blasphemy's cloak with the sharp, backwards-pointing blade of his symbol and threw Blasphemy into the portal first. Since he'd had to shift his weight upward, he was now off-balance and barely resisting, but he tried to reach for Maioko anyway. Extending his hand as far as possible, he made every effort to try and get to her, as she seemed immune to the storm. With a half-smile that was almost a smirk, she slightly extended her hand. Acronos finally got in range, barely, and in one desperate effort, made his final grab for her hand. It was in range, there was enough force, he was right about to grab hold…

When Maioko pulled her hand away. The shock alone would have pulled him into the vortex, but as he flew in, completely out of control, he yelled out, with the syllables stretched:

Acronos"That's not so funny" And the vortex ceased with finality to it. Maioko, still standing there, closed the hand she'd pulled away into a fist and tensed it a few times.

Maioko"I dunno; it seemed funniest to me."

./6

Irvine"… Umm, okay, what just happened here"

Acane"I think we just found ourselves a new mission thing! Operation: Find Maioko"

Auron"You sound positively _joyful_."

Acane"Hey, can I help it if I like spending time with you guys? … No, don't answer that."

Tifa"Yeah, we all know Acronos told us to follow him in the gummi ship, but how are we even supposed to do _that_? Who else besides him knows how to _fly_ that hunk of junk" A silence momentarily passes over the group until Tidus raises his hand.

Tidus"… I do, I guess."

Selphie"What do you mean! _Do _you know or don't you know"

Tidus"Yeah, I've flown before… The Legend of Zelda world, remember"

Kairi"The one we crashed on"

Tidus"Not really 'crash'… uhh, more like…"

Selphie"(With a bit of finality) We crashed."

Tidus"Well… Nobody else knows"

Selphie"… True I guess."

Tidus"Right. Well, I say we just take the thing and go." To this there was a general murmur of agreement.

Tidus"And to keep with tradition, Acane is still map-keeper, I guess I'm navigator, and "

Tifa"I'll be leader. (He shrugs) Well then, let's move out" They head to the gummi ship and Tidus jumps into the driver's seat. He begins typing in some commands and pressing some buttons…

Selphie"Now what"

Tifa"First we've got to locate Acronos."

Tidus"I'm already on that. Hey, I think I've got something." He flicks one final switch and the lights dim, and a holographic star chart appears.

Sienna"Better than anything we had."

Riku"Considering that we were on a wing and a prayer… yeah."

Auron"Just your heartless senses and teleporting? (They nod) Thought so."

Tidus"Hey! Okay, here's where we are. (Points to a small dot) And here's where Acronos is. (Points to a black hole). … Huh? Hold up, he's on the move. I think it's a teleport, maybe two people? Okay, following, following, following… All right, here's his current location. (Points to a larger dot) Acane, fill us in, will you"

Acane"Got it. Not a bad job, by the way. Hmm… Well, this could be a problem. We're talking about a world with a universe in it, but I don't think the barrier's up. Meaning it was sealed recently."

Riku"(Leans in to check which one) Nope, can't say we got that one."

Sienna"Which means that it's probably one that Sora sealed."

Acane"Most likely. Oh, and Tidus? It's imperative that you keep the locator on at all times since it's a pretty big world."

Tidus"Gotcha. We're on our way now."

The ride there was made rather simple and uneventful since there was next to no space junk and not a heartless ship in sight. Though it took quite a while, they made it to the world in one piece. During the actual way there, Tidus had taken some autopilot time to read up on reentry and landing for regular worlds and the ones like their target, so he got them through to the edge of that universe. With the speeds the gummi ship was capable of, they reached the planet Acronos was supposed to be on with ease. Once within the general area of the atmosphere, the asteroid belt circling the planet sprouted large guns that all aimed at the gummi ship. A mechanical response system broke through any encoding on the ship's systems and sent a direct response.

Response"Unidentified ship, report your license number and business here. Failure to comply will cause the defense systems to activate."

Tidus"Uhh…"

Tifa"… How about we, uhh, get out of here and try to find this stuff on a safer planet"

Tidus"Umm, works for me. Let's just leave and get this stuff they're talking about and come back and"

A general transmission came through, one that could be heard by everyone. Its message was quite simple, a jubilant whoop frequently used by cowboys. This transmission came from a very large ship armed to the teeth, and pointing all the guns at the asteroid belt. It opened fire at full force, taking out a few of the asteroids in the process. The defense system of the asteroids activated and began firing large blasts at the opposing vessel, doing minor damage. Unfortunately, the gummi ship was right in the middle of this, and Tidus was scared out of his wits, flying it about at full tilt, trying not to get blasted and destroyed.

Tidus"(Screaming) _How the hell did this happen!_" Fortunately for everyone inside, Tidus had had his fair share of recent flight simulation, and was able to dodge many of the shots, and the shields were able to take those that he couldn't. When he'd managed to get out of the direct line of fire, Tidus chose to be clever and make the most of the situation. Since the guards would be distracted for a while, he figured he might as well land on the planet while the landing was good. Tilting the ship into a decent, he took a moment to look behind him, along with the rest of the crew. Unfortunately, there was still a problem for them.

Selphie"(Slightly hysterical) That other ship, it isn't stopping, is it"

Auron"(Totally calm) Oh look, an escape pod just left."

Tifa"(Equally calm) It's probably kamikaze… filled with bombs."

Tidus"(Calculates) Gulp, umm, it's got ten seconds before it hits that really big asteroid. 10… 9… 8…"

Kairi"(Praying like crazy, hoping that her friends don't die, and that she might get one last chance to see everyone together)"

Yuna"(In a state of total shock)"

Acane"(Swearing merrily)"

Tidus"7… 6… 5…"

Riku"(Somewhat somberly) It's been nice Sienna."

Sienna"(Sniffles) Yeah."

Tidus"4…3…2…"

Irvine"(Places his forehead to the gun not the barrel, sort of in reverence and saying goodbye , twirls it and sheathes it, followed by kissing Selphie on the cheek, ending her hysterical panicking)"

Lulu"(Casts any spells that _might _help in any way, but finally gives up in futility)"

Wakka"… (After she finishes, and after a few moments, gives Lulu a one-handed hug from behind) It's been fun Lu."

Tidus"1… 0… OO, **_SHIT_**" Cue static.

./6

Meanwhile, Acronos was flung out of the portal and landed pretty hard on the ground.

Acronos"Oof! … Ugh… Where am I now? … Granite? Something like granite, can't be sure. Huh, sun? Hmm, somewhat pure air I guess. Where did he send me anyway "

He slowly picked himself off the ground for the second time in so many minutes. He noticed that he was on a sunny little street, with a few homes and a café nearby. It gave off a European feel as he looked around. There was a crowd of people around him, assembled and gawking. The fear in their eyes was easily visible, so he moved slowly and smiled in a friendly manner while putting up his hands to show that he meant no harm. Unfortunately for him, the time to make a good first impression was long past, as he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head and consciousness lost its grip on him.

./6

Acronos woke up strapped to a chair in a dark room with a large light overhead.

Acronos" Oh great, I'm in an interrogation room. What next, cops "

The "cops" came into the room in a very generic manner and two stood near him, waiting and stalling. Acronos shrugged and began scanning the room, not about to be phased by simple suspense tactics.

Good Cop"So, why were you found teleporting into a city"

Acronos"(Decides to make a joke) I dunno, why was I"

Bad Cop"(Smacks him) Quit trying to be funny kid, this isn't a joke."

Acronos" Battousai"**Kill** **him**" Anger management issues? (Chuckles) I'll tell you guys what I know, but it probably won't be what you want."

Good Cop"… Just tell us how you did that."

Acronos"I actually didn't, an enemy of mine shot me in."

Good Cop"And how did he do that"

Acronos"Dunno, I'm not really sure how dark portals work."

Bad Cop"Just say how anyone in here was able to do magic! (Grabs his neck) Who are you working for"

Acronos"I don't work for anyone, asshole"

Good Cop"Let him go. (Bad Cop does so) We need to know how you were able to bypass the magical barrier."

Acronos"Barrier? What barrier"

Good Cop"How can you not know about the barrier? Where are you _from_"

Acronos"Uhh, off-world. Way off-world."

Bad Cop"(To good cop) Some other province not in our reach"

Good Cop"No diplomacy then."

Bad Cop"Plus, since he can use magic he's a serious threat."

Good Cop"Yeah. (Turns to a wall, most likely a one-way window) Gas him."

Acronos"What! W-what do you mean, 'gas me'"

Bad Cop"Standard procedure. Death spell, laced into oxygen, you get the idea. I give you a minute or two, but don't worry. I hear it's not painful, I think."

Obviously this wasn't exactly very comforting to Acronos. The bad cop shrugged and they both left the room and locked the door from the outside. A few moments later, Acronos pulled his right hand free, since he'd been picking the lock while his guards were talking. He then began picking the other hand's lock. He didn't have much time before the gas started pouring out of vents that had seemingly materialized out of nowhere.

Taking a breath of what clean oxygen remained, he finished picking the lock. An idea popped in and he used his symbol's absorption ability to drain the metallic locks of their essence, making them brittle enough to break. With only a few moments remaining before he needed to breathe, he grabbed the metal pole in the corner of the room. Then, to break the door he used a sort of Doryusen to send it flying out.

He zipped out of the opening and sealed it again to prevent gas from escaping and flooding the establishment. Immediately after that the halls burst into sound and light as the alarms came to life. Unheeding such distractions, Acronos moved on, but was stopped when the guards from earlier burst out of a nearby door, armed with knight-sticks. (I think that's what they call those weapons that police officers have). With a war cry they rushed forward. Acronos lowered into a stance with the weapon behind him, as he'd been taught once.

Acronos" Gotta get used to the weapon. "

So he moved slower and with less power, to figure out the balance, determine the movements, remember what he'd been taught, and come up with new things to use. Unfortunately, his test dummies didn't quite last as long as needed, but he figured he could make due and moved through the door they'd come from. It led to the technical room above the gas chamber, where the technicians cowered in fear and he shut off the gas to the first room. He then looked for a map of the area in the computer's data. He found and read it over, but then remembered that his computer should be able to handle it.

Upon noticing no computer on his arm, no trench coat on his back, and no dart-filled gauntlets on his hands, he got a bit nervous. The fog of instinct lifted and he wondered why he was using a pole instead of his keyblade. He put out his hand to summon it, but felt nothing. A bit confused, he tried again but to no avail. Putting his hands in front of him, he did a full-fledged calling of his blade, but only got a faint sparkle. A few mild curses escaped him as he stood there in shock and surprise. One technician stood up with a gun in his hand.

Tech"Aha! Without a weapon, there's no _way_ you can get to me"

Acronos"Sigh, just put down the gun, I've faced down long-range weapons before, your arm would be broken before you finished launching your first shot. Besides, I'm not here to hurt anyone unless I have to, I just wanna get out of here."

Technician"Umm…"

Acronos"But could you tell me about this 'magical barrier' thing? It seems to be affecting even my keyblade."

Technician"… It was a recent addition, blocks everything that uses magical strength. Weapons, attacks, whatever."

Acronos" Devil"He's right, it affects transformation too." Battousai"No luck on using my form either. All I can do is give advice." We'll make due. "

He left without looking back, earning many sighs of relief from the technicians. He began the long and arduous journey to the outside with the pole gripped tightly in his hand. After leaving the first hallway, he looked carefully from side to side and ran ahead as far as possible. This led to a choice of either left or right.

Consulting his memories, Acronos had learnt that he was in a military facility of sorts underneath what appear to be a castle. There were only three ways out from here, as far left as possible, as far right, or up. All three directions were available at the moment since there was an elevator in front of him. Pressing the 'up' button elected a mechanized response saying that proper I.D. clearance was needed.

Acronos sighed and opened the door to the stairs, prompting an even louder alarm over him. With a sigh, he began running up the steps. When he began feeling slightly tired, he tried to open a door but found it locked. He didn't even bother saying anything, instead running higher up. About mid-way, a door was slammed open and a small platoon of guards stood framed in the door.

Acronos"Not much concern over property damage, eh" Opting to hold the pole more like a spear, (it's about 6' long, hollow, but thick and light), he began stabbing at them, aiming for pressure points. He was soon attacking at a rabid pace, making it impossible for the guards to keep up, and momentarily he'd taken them all out. He looked up the staircase and decided that finding another unlocked door would be difficult this high up, so he chose the one he'd just cleared.

As he passed the unconscious bodies, he stooped down to the one he'd guessed was their leader based on the fact that he'd lasted longest. After a bit of searching he came up with his security clearances. Acronos grinned and checked the elevator. It requested an eye scan as well, so he had to lift the guy up to the laser. After all this he finally got inside the elevator. Unfortunately he'd called it with a bunch more guards in it, so with a few spins and slashes of the staff, he knocked them out of his way as well.

Now quite bored from repeatedly beating down face-less bad guys, Acronos stepped into the elevator and pressed the highest lit number there. He then leaned against the wall with his pole next to him and rested a bit. After some time, the elevator slowed and Acronos stood up and grabbed his pole. With a soft 'ping' the doors opened and Acronos stepped out.

The alarm sounded oddly distant here, almost like a bad dream. It was a somewhat dark hallway Acronos stepped into, so he assumed the exit was probably near, or at least he hoped so. Finding only a single door on the opposing end, he opened it slowly and was greeted by the light of the sun. He stepped through happily, but the smile dropped a moment after. Instead of finding nature open to him, he'd stepped into a large coliseum-styled place with various weapons on the wall, and only two exits. Add to that the fact that a bunch of guards were all training in there. And the "sunlight" he'd felt was merely a very large lamp over the entire place.

Acronos"Uhh… Wrong door" The gate slammed ominously behind him. The warriors in there turned to him, brandishing various weapons. Acronos took up a stance with his staff behind him, prepared to attack. The gate in front of him slammed shut as well.

Acronos" Battousai, get their readings Batt"On it. … Hey hold up, these guys are pathetic! They're really low level, what's going on" " Placing his guard up and his staff at ready, Acronos rushed at them. He counted 15, with the weapons ranging from swords, daggers, and spears, to poles and axes. Two with daggers rushed at him, with a spear-toting one right behind.

He kept running, and when right nearby, switched to Shukuchi for a moment, making it seem like he'd moved to the side and disappeared, then reappeared right in front of them. This disoriented them enough so he knew they wouldn't block his next attack. To take advantage of the situation, he ran up to them and did a running jump, swinging his staff in the process and taking them out while turning in the air. He landed with the staff gripped in both hands, both hands facing away from him at the knuckles.

Since the spearman was still coming at him, Acronos just ran forward a little more and used the grip to plant a staff end in the ground and catapult over his head, still holding the staff like a big sword in the right hand. To again make use of the situation, he smashed the pole into his back, knocking him out. Acronos landed and shifted his grip to the middle of the pole, keeping it in front and to his right. He twisted a bit, slamming the butt into the stomach of a sword-wielder that had been coming at him with blade raised, and then turned and did a spin attack that jammed the right end into a axe-user's stomach, and the left front end into the head of the spear-user that had been aiming from his back-left.

Continuing with the staff spin, he settled it into a spear grip at his lower left and crouched into it, and then slashed upwards at his right side, taking out the sword-wielder that had been aiming for his stomach. At the apex of the spin, he shifted the grip so his left hand was in the middle facing up, the right was near the base facing similarly, and the staff was pointing at the ceiling. He then brought the remaining portion of the staff down on the head of the dagger user behind him.

Turning a bit to the left, he lunged forward in a series of stabs to the nearby spear, and turned to take count. Nine down in about as many seconds, sic remaining. On sword, three poles, two axes. They took up a triangle formation and rushed him, axes at back, sword center and poles on the sides.

Acronos just shook his head. They kept running, but were literally mowed down by a blade of air, jettisoned by Acronos' staff held like a long-sword. He cracked his neck and began to move towards the gate opposite the one he'd come be, muttering about annoying face-less wimps who just wouldn't leave him alone. That is until he heard clapping and began to look around quickly for the source.

Finally he looked up and noticed a glass casing above, with people watching from within. He couldn't really see since the light was blinding him. A voice came, a rather high, nasally one.

Voice"Impressive. You beat quite a few soldiers there, but don't get too relaxed. There are many more on their way." Several new gates opened up, and every single entrance was packed with guards in armor (current military style opposed to medieval).

Voice"See? Now, I know you should be at least able to count, so you can tell you're outnumbered. Give up peacefully and we might even let you live."

Acronos"(Chuckles after scanning the enemy) Weaklings, all of them."

He shook his head and got into stance. This made the voice quite annoyed and all the gates opened. Instead of allowing himself to be surrounded, Acronos located the gate near the most wall-mounted weapons and rushed it. One large Doryusen and a few air blades took care of them. Settling against the nearest wall, he checked what he was up against: 500 of them, each in varying states of armor, carting around different weapons.

One slight advantage in his favor was that they were at most at level 20 while he was at 67, and he was used to fighting crowds. However, such a high amount posed some difficulty, not insurmountable based on the factors, but difficult nevertheless. Fortunately, his rushed attack had made it so they could only attack in a half-circle and head-on, making it unnecessary to focus on multiple directions outside of view. Add to that the amount of weapons, and the chances were pretty decent.

High above Acronos, a portion of the ceiling jutted down and was surrounded by glass, making it an ideal viewing platform for the coliseum. Inside it were several people; a girl wearing a large and frilly white dress and a slight scowl due to it, a bespectacled man, several guards, and also some technicians and scientists. The girl looked down at Acronos with a bit of a smirk, watching him fight was very interesting, better entertainment than most other fights she'd seen. Judging by her outfit and the respectful distance everyone was at, you could tell she was a princess, but by her attitude, you might compare her to Dev!

Princess"Heh, this guy's pretty good. Hmm, how about something extra"

With that she went over to a computer and typed in a few commands. When it didn't start working, she smacked it. This caused loudspeakers throughout the coliseum to begin playing a type of rock music. The most prominent instrument was a drum for the moment, and this fit quite well with the scenery and the battle. To Acronos, this was yet another advantage, since he didn't have to tap out the Shukuchi beat anymore.

So they all waited for a little bit until the drum became shatteringly loud, and had built up quite a bit of energy. Based on the beat thus far, Acronos determined that there would be four strikes on the drum, followed immediately by another four, starting with a loud first. The loud noise would serve as a good distraction, so he waited for it… bang!

Rushing to his right in Shukuchi, Acronos began the quickly spinning slashes of staff attacks. The drums and the music seemed to coincide with his movements as he launched into a devastating series of attacks. Bang, bang, smash, crush, bang, smash, slash, slash, spin, dive, thrust, smash, bang, bang, bang, and bang! With a large chunk of their forces taken out, Acronos momentarily shifted to long-sword grip.

As he began the spinning, slashing, stabbing style, a new instrument popped into the music: a high-pitched one, a flute, or a recorder or something. It had longer notes in tune with Acronos' blade assault. Switching out of that, he launched forward with the staff as the lever, and landed a few kicks on an unsuspecting soldier, followed by a spin, and then another pole-vault kick. Noticing his nearness to a weapon, he grabbed it, finding it to be a chain. He swung it side to side a few times, and he ended the combo be slashing downwards to wrap around a soldier's blade.

Unfortunately, a smarter one came in from the side and cut the chain, allowing the one in front to jump up to execute a more powerful slice. To deal with this, Acronos jumped forward and smashed the lower end of the pole into the soldier that had cut his chain, followed by jabbing that same end into the jumping one's stomach. Acronos then did a few jump-spins to take out a few more soldiers, but this put him in the middle of a group.

Taking note of this, he gathered his energy into the end of the pole and slammed it into the ground, sending waves of his energy out in a circle, taking out most of the remaining soldiers. All that remained was to use Shukuchi to pick off those still around. Returning to a resting position, Acronos breathed heavily for a moment as the music climaxed and ended. He then cracked his neck and simply stood there as if saying he'd been right. Back above, everyone was in a state of shock, except for the princess, who was looking really happy.

Princess"Whoa. Kick-ass! I've _gotta_ fight this guy."

Scientist"Might want to rethink that, he wasn't fighting at full strength. Probably even has moves and stuff ready."

Tutor"(The voice from before) (Panicked expression)

princess, you cannot fight someone like that! … Err, summon the Elite Guard"

Princess"(Grumbling to herself)"

Tutor"Well, if he by some _miraculous_ chance manages to beat them, you may face him."

Scientist"You really shouldn't have made that bet, sir. He can dodge magic, _and _has an innate ability to put spirit into his attacks, umm, the whole 'unity of mind, body and spirit' thing. He's basically invincible."

Tutor"Umm…"

Princess"(Sadistic grin) Heh, heh, heh… (Goes to the microphone) Hey, rooting for you down there, 'cause after that, _I _face you."

Acronos"… She _does _sound like Dev or Maioko, doesn't she Everyone"Yes." " The gates opened again, and a few soldiers walked our, all carrying staves. Their armor was customized, so there was nothing the same about them aside from their weapon choice. They surround Acronos and he regarded them with a critical eye.

Acronos"(Looks side to side) … Not as many, eh"

Leader"Indeed, however we are far superior to our much more, ah, brute-forced comrades-in-arms."

Acronos"(Sarcastic) _Really_? Not much difference from where I'm standing. Maybe a ten, fifteen level difference."

Elite"Well, we have magic."

Acronos"… so? What's your point? What makes you better"

Leader"Formation! Remember the battle tactics" They surrounded him and only one took a step forward, staff held in the long-sword fashion.

Acronos"(Nodding) Fire elemental. Well, no more of you? (He readies his staff in front of him) … (Mildly disgusted) Please tell me you're not going to face me with that thing held _only _like that."

Elite"And what if I am"

Acronos"(Shakes his head) Ugh. You won't stand a chance."

Elite"Is that so? (Attack cry)" Smashing his staff into the ground, he sent up a pillar of fire towards Acronos, who simply moved to the side to avoid it. The fiery Elite became annoyed and launched a flaming energy blade. To counter, Acronos merely spun his staff rapidly; catching the flames within and then launching them back similarly. The Elite dodged, intensely surprised, and looked at back with wide eyes.

Elite"(Incredulously) You can use magic"

Acronos"Not any more. That was just turning your attack back at you." The Elite shook off his surprise and created pillars of fire from the ground that Acronos easily dodged. He then charged in and tried to attack, but Acronos easily dodged each and every strike, finally getting bored and landing a strike of his own and defeating the Elite.

This pissed his lightning-elemental friend off and he ran in with electricity running up and down his staff. Spinning it above his head, he sent lightning pillars forward, but to no avail. He tried sending floating orbs that would send out bolts after a moment, but these were dodged as well. The lightning elemental charged in for the attack, but Acronos whacked him away. He remained standing though.

Acronos"Hmm, tougher. That's good. You'll still loose." He then executed a combo.

From a middle grip at lower right, he turned, smacking the back end into the Elite's stomach, the front into the chest area, followed b two spins of the staff starting at lower right and ending at left, followed by a finishing blow in long-sword style from left to right. Most of the rest of them ran in after that, charging in a horde of magical energies.

Acronos zipped off and stopped at the wall, turning to face them. A few threw their staves laced with magic at him. Acronos noted a short, double-edged axe at his left, and a spear to his right. Placing the pole through a belt-loop, he grabbed both and threw the axe forward. It stopped the thrown weapons, but didn't hit anybody. Acronos then aimed up, and threw the spear.

As the Elites momentarily paused to watch the spear's ark, Acronos zoomed forward and grabbed a lightning pole. One jump later, all the Elites were looking at Acronos standing on the spear that had landed squarely on the axe's handle. He raised the lightning staff.

Acronos"Learned this from a friend of mine." With that he tapped it to the axe below him, sending electricity through the ground and taking out most of the Elites. A remaining earth Elite then began using his power to make a pillar shoot up from beneath Acronos. However he jumped high into the air before the spell even began.

Acronos"Not smart, Ryu-tsui-sen"

Instead of reverting to his usual downward slash, he used the Hiten Mitsurugi technique to smash the pillar down, and the fallout of rocks KO'ed all the remaining Elites save one. She was a wind-elemental and began attacking properly with the staff. However, when most of her blows were blocked, she launched a powerful downward wind slash, and Acronos disappeared. Knowing that the attack could not have killed him, she looked around and even up.

Just as her head tilted up, she felt a few taps from behind on her shoulder. Swinging the pole backwards in a stab as she'd been taught, she turned to see... Nothing? Again she looked around, but this time failed to look up. When she heard "Ryuu" from a short distance above, she merely scowled and didn't even bother. From there, Acronos turned to the Leader whom was standing nearby with crossed arms. He then uncrossed them and settled into a ready stance.

Acronos"You really should have trained these guys better, or at least given them their own weapons."

Leader"Yeah, I know, but staves are the only weapons with magical properties at the moment. Add to that that we haven't much time to train."

Acronos"Alright, but it's not much of an excuse. ... I'm hoping that at least _you _know how to handle that weapon."

Leader"Of course. I have obtained my position through my strength, not my leadership qualities, which are still new." His staff ignited into dark flames.

Acronos"Not bad, not bad. You'll be good, don't worry."

Leader"No, I will be _great_."

The dark Elite began spinning the staff above him, and this turned into a vortex, creating a powerful pull. Acronos resisted this as best he could, and finally saw his chance in the form of a kunai flying into the vortex. He grabbed it and aimed. His throw seemed to be forward, but in fact shot the kunai high into the air, where it cut the cord holding a light to the ceiling. The light fixture teetered momentarily, but fell nevertheless.

The sound of the falling object attracted the Elite Leader's attention and he tried to look up despite the vortex blocking the view. Unfortunately this wasn't the greatest course of action, due to the light fixture exploding into a blaze of light upon hitting the vortex, causing the Leader to hold his eyes in severe pain, maybe momentarily blinded.

Acronos"(Cringes) Oww. That had to hurt."

Leader"(After a few moments recovering) Yes it will"

Before Acronos could comment on the most likely incorrect grammar, the Elite had run up and delivered a few blows to the midsection with the staff empowered. This sent Acronos back, but he came back with a series of his own attacks. Problem was that the Elite was far better with the staff, and easily able to defend. So he jumped away at godlike speed to try something else, but the Elite Leader sent a dark shock wave at him. Acronos kept running in a strafing manner, trying to find an opening to attack from.

The Elite then threw his staff at Acronos in a buzz-saw manner, and he dodged it and began running in. When the staff came from in front of him, he barely managed to dodge. The Elite leader was controlling the staff so it kept flying at Acronos. Though he tried to escape it, or impale it somewhere, that flying disk just wouldn't leave him alone!

Finally he stumbled upon an idea and tapped out the Shukuchi rhythm on his palm, and then zipped towards a wall with it. Running only a step or two up, he jumped forward and used the super-powered Doryusen that created a dragon's mouth. It 'ate' the staff, but after a moment it exploded and the staff returned to its owner's hand.

Leader"Heh, not enough. ... Where- Argh" From out of nowhere he was hit with a Battoujutsu.

Acronos"Should've paid more attention, but not bad." (Narrator"Let's look at that again. (Rewinds) Hmm, appears that while the Elite leader was occupied with the dragon-thing, Acronos got over there and put his staff to good use. Got off a pretty good Battoujutsu there. Okay, enough of that.") He cracked his neck simply, looking almost bored.

Princess"Yes" With a reckless abandon she jumped onto the central platform and it began to descend. Her tutor ran to try and dissuade her, but to no avail since she merely kicked the platform into dropping faster. Acronos looked up at the platform and his eyebrow went up. As he jumped off with a smirk and looked at him, he couldn't restrain an Archangel/Battousai induced comment.

Acronos"(Looks her over) Dress, frills... Is this a wedding"

Princess"(Anime fall) No you idiot, we're fighting"

Acronos"You're gonna try and fight me in _that_? (Points to her dress)"

Princess"All right, fine. Be that way." She ripped the lower half of the dress neatly off, leaving it a miniskirt. Then she tore a thin strip of cloth from the shirt area, threw the tiara and heels away, and pulled her hair into a very familiar low ponytail...

Acronos" ... She looks so much like Maioko that it's scary. Arch"I have heard of clones on different worlds... (Shrugs)" Batt"Great, another traitor." What's that supposed to mean Chibi"Maioko-dono surely has her reasons." Devil"Somehow I doubt they excuse her actions." Arch"Who knows? She most likely has some insane logic dealing with a fear of one of us. Well, we shall endeavor to ask when we locate her." ... "

Princess"(Settles into a stance) You ready"

Acronos"Sigh. Equip a weapon first, my staff has long range."

Princess"My fists are good enough" She ran at him and launched several punches and a couple of low kicks. Acronos dodged each with ease and they both took a step back.

Acronos"Pretty strong, pretty fast, but your technique's lacking a bit. You leave yourself open in a few places and rely on you power to make up for it. Don't do that."

Princess"What are you babbling... Wait, isn't that what my sensei is always telling me? Uhh, this _might _be a problem. (Mocking) Well then, how _do _I attack"

Acronos"Hmm, not really my forte, but try like this." Though his movements were slowed so they wouldn't hit, she couldn't capitalize on any openings.

Princess"Uhh, well if you can't even hit me, what good is your style"

Acronos"Please tell me you noticed that I slowed my motions. (No comment from her) Sigh, just go get your weapons from over there."

Princess" Hey, they have kodachi! But how'd he know I'd go for them " She looked at him suspiciously and edged towards the kodachi, still in stance. When she reached the wall, Acronos was still standing there in the same spot, arms crossed and looking around with a bored expression. She slowly reached behind her for the kodachi… And fumbled it, causing them to fall to the floor with a clatter. Acronos sweat-dropped. She immediately reached down to grab them, causing him to turn away, lest anything accidentally be seen. She turned back with an embarrassed blush, so he looked back and shrugged.

Princess"Uhh, yeah, I'm better with these." Acronos shrugged again and gestured for her to attack. So she did, a whirlwind of blades. Though her technique wasn't the best, she managed to move in a way that didn't leave her open. Left-right slashes, followed by a high spin-kick and then a thrust-kick. Acronos grabbed the foot before she could retract it for another attack, but she noticed he had his eyes closed.

Acronos"Your technique's better, but watch how you kick. A miniskirt really isn't the best for your style."

She blushed momentarily, but decided to turn this to her advantage. Doing a spin to attempt to kick Acronos, causing him to let go, she shifted her strategy to using mostly high kicks and the occasional kodachi slash. Problem was that Acronos still dodged each strike, ducking and glowing with the movements effortlessly. Finally she launched a spinning double kick, to which Acronos simply shoved her out of the air before she could finish.

Princess"(Gets up) How'd you dodge my strikes! (Slightly nervous) Your eyes _were_ closed, right"

Acronos"Yeah, of course. Just, I can hear you and react off of that." She fumed for a moment before returning to the mainly kodachi style. Deciding to at least try and get this battle over with, she used the kodachi technique Aoshi favored. This took Acronos by surprise, and he was only spared a gaping wound by the luck of pointing the pole towards her due to instinct.

Acronos"Sorry about that, you okay"

Princess"Ugh. What the hell is _wrong _with this guy " She tried the attack again, but this time Acronos tapped the offending kodachi away, knowing how to anticipate the move due to knowing it himself. She tried a different attack pattern, rushing in with rapid, continuous slashes. Acronos was put on the defensive, unable to dodge at such speeds. After a few moments he became bored of the defensive, so he stepped on her foot to draw her attention and hit her away. This aggravated her again.

Acronos"Stop getting so frustrated, you're only making it harder on yourself."

Princess"… Shut up and die"

She began spinning the kodachi at high speeds, pulling her arms back in a lower position, and seemed to be creating a vacuum. She then slashed forward, ending with her arms in an X in front of her, kodachi up and blades facing her. This seemed to create a rather spiky wind X that was heading towards Acronos. He smiled in an is-this-really-your-best way, and as the X neared, he put his hand up. When the X "hit", he began moving it extremely rapidly in a catching motion. The air blades passed and he raised his hand slowly, totally unharmed. He then snapped the hand forwards to show that he'd caught a bunch of darts.

Princess"OO (Eye twitch) W-what? How…"

Acronos"Heard and saw them coming."

Following another moment of gawking, the princess began the motion again, except that she held these spinning blades above, and slashed down so that the blade faced her target, this created a clear X, moving at a higher velocity. When Acronos had seen her blades held up, he'd lowered into a stance. As the X came at him, he jumped up and over it, high into the air. As he waited there for a moment, he decided to use a technique he remembered from FFIX.

Acronos"Spear technique: Jump."

Flinging his pole at her, he kicked in that direction as well. The princess watched and paused for the correct moment. It came a moment after Acronos' foot connected with the back end of the pole, speeding it up. She jumped back several feet, landing on one foot as the pole wedged itself a few feet into the ground. To get his staff out of the earth, Acronos jumped up, putting his weight down and sending a good sized chunk of rock at the princess, causing her to jump back again. After a moment of thought, she launched the lower, dart-fused X.

To this Acronos rolled his eyes and readied to catch the darts. However, he didn't see her connect the two kodachi and run at him with them set on the inside of her arm, ready to clothesline him. (I think that's the name for the wrestling move where someone bounces off the ropes and the other guy smashes their arm into their face. That's her goal, but with an edged weapon.)

Acronos caught all the darts again and barely saw her coming. Dropping the darts, he put his staff up so the handles met. The two of them placed both hands on their weapons and began attempting to overpower the other. After a moment, Acronos had a slight advantage, so the princess used a more cunning approach. She disconnected the two kodachi, pulling them upwards in an excellent position to impale Acronos from. Since he hadn't been expecting that, and had been putting most of his force forward, he went towards her, prime position for being stabbed.

He realized this and had to come up with something. The best his instinct-driven mind could figure was to turn the staff to his left, (where it was highest), so that her hands were turned to her right side only. This had his back facing her, so he jumped back, knocking her away.

Acronos"Phew, not bad."

Princess"(Mad as hell) Okay, that's it, no more mercy"

With a mighty war cry she ran forward and began slashing like crazy. Her version of Ars Arcanum had her slashing diagonally and horizontally backhanded at a pace that would have turned solid stone to dust had they connected. Fortunately Acronos had taken Battousai's warning seriously and began dodging side to side and occasionally backwards to avoid the horizontal ones. Stopping at lower right she switched the left-handed kodachi forward and jumped up while spinning extremely fast. The force of the spin propelled her upwards and cut a foot off of Acronos' staff.

When at the highest point, still with kodachi backhanded, she dropped rapidly, intending to impale them both through each of Acronos' respective shoulders and gore him. One small problem occurred though, Acronos' eyes flashed amber and when she came in range he stepped back, kicked her out of the air hard and forward, rushed forward at godlike speed, smacked her upwards with an attack similar to Dante's High Time move from DMC, and jumped upwards himself.

The eyes went back to normal and he began spinning, gathering momentum. As both of them began flying downward, he stopped all the spinning with his blade held above, placing the momentum into it, and executed his downward slash that had taken out many a powerful enemy.

The rate at which she was dropping tripled, but just as she was about to smash into the ground she flipped and landed on her feet, immediately bouncing off and landing somewhere else. She raised her kodachi, but faltered, barely able to stand. Acronos landed with his blade behind him, the position he'd slashed from. His eyes glazed over slightly as he opened up the conversation area inside his head where all the other residents of his body stayed.

Acronos" Battousai, why did you just make me nearly kill her Batt"Uhh… I was bored" Oh. (Nods. Goes behind Battousai and lightly grabs a metal baseball bat. He tests its weight and then calmly walks up behind him, raises the bat, and smashes it over his head) Batt"Oww! (Swears in many, many languages) What was _that _for" Being an idiot. Next time ask my permission. Arch"Well, technically he doesn't need it since he's older than you." … Shut up Arch. "

Princess"… It's… not over yet."

Acronos"(Raised eyebrow)"

He calmly walked over to her and stood right in front. She raised her kodachi slightly, trying to defend despite much pain. Acronos simply poked her forehead with one finger, causing her to fall over with swirls in her eyes. He just looked down at her calmly, blinking a few times, and then turned to fight the next opponent or leave. The tutor descended on the platform, extremely panicked, looking like a Chibi with the arms waving like crazy.

Tutor"(Stuttering like crazy) Ah, err, s-stop. Stop"

Acronos"Hmm? Okay, can I leave"

Tutor"(Surprised) Eh? Umm, why are you here, sir"

Acronos"Don't call me 'sir', and isn't the exit over there? (Points to a gate) Or one of these doors? (Slightly nervous since he can't remember where he came from due to moving around so much)"

Tutor"No, actually this the only floor without an exit to the outside world."

Acronos"(Anime fall and groan) Where _is _an exit"

Tutor"Downstairs and to the left, but why do you need one"

Acronos"To leave"

Tutor"Huh? Umm, it appears we have a misunderstanding. I'm led to believe that you are a vicious criminal."

Acronos"And I just got here, was knocked out, and ended up here. I want out."

Tutor"Oh. Well… why _were _you knocked out"

Acronos"I was sent here with a teleport, so I was knocked out 'cause it's against the magic barrier, or _something_."

Tutor"Oh, this is really a large misunderstanding. I apologize. We just wanted to keep our world safe."

Acronos"Does that really have to mean knocking people out for using magic"

Tutor"Unfortunately yes. There was a large war recently, and magic… Err, totally annihilated that world. It is currently uninhabitable."

Acronos"Ah. Well, that explains the barriers. Like nuclear weapons back at home. Look, I just want to get out of here. If you could just give me my trench, my computer, my gauntlets, and my stuff, I'll be out of here."

Tutor"Certainly, I'll have someone fetch them. Now, could you help me take the princess upstairs"

Acronos"Oh, yeah. (Double-take) Wait, princess"

Tutor"Yes, umm…"

Acronos"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Uhh, let me see if I have a, ah! Here it is, an elixir." He breaks the crystal containing the healing essence and directs it to her. She blinks a few times and jumps up with the kodachi ready.

Princess"Alright, second round"

Acronos"Umm… We're done."

Princess"Huh"

Tutor"Princess, this man has agreed to leave as soon as he gets his equipment."

Princess"Oh. Damn. Well, it was a good fight."

Acronos"(Rurouni smile) Yeah, I suppose." His pole then turned to dust from being used too much. He looked at it and shrugged indifferently, followed by a more apologetic smile and shrug towards the other people around him.

Princess"(Raised eyebrow) Uhh, why are you here"

Acronos"Well, I followed a guy named Blasphemy here. I gotta catch him. First I've gotta find my friends though."

Tutor"Okay. Let us wait for your equipment upstairs."

Acronos"Right. Uhh, could you send out an apology to everyone I hurt"

Princess"Sure, consider it done."

They took the platform up and then began walking behind the tutor, who seemed to know where he was going. Acronos looked around at his surroundings, taking in the neatly polished hallways, for now lit by simple electric lights instead of the blaring red alarms of before. The princess glared at him every so often, not exactly happy to have lost and then having to play hostess to the victor. After a few minutes they reached the room and the tutor turned on the lights.

Tutor"This is a guest room. I shall go inform the soldiers about your equipment while you two wait here. Have fun." With that he left. Acronos shrugged and headed over to what looked like a computer, or at least some sort of technological device. He examined it closely, scrutinizing it for an "on" switch. He located a sensor of sorts and waved his hand over it. A bunch of light screens appeared all of a sudden, startling him. With a cry he jumped back, falling over a chair in the process.

Acronos"W-what the" He turned to see the princess chuckling at his ineptitude.

Princess"It's called a _computer_, I thought you said you had one."

Acronos"I uhh, do. (Picks himself up) Just, it's not like that. What a technological marvel. "

Princess"Uh-huh. Well get used to it, that's all we have around here."

Acronos"Ah, right. …You know, for a princess you're not very princess-y."

Princess"(Raised eyebrow) … Deal with it."

Acronos"Right, whatever."

They just sat around for a while, until Acronos began fiddling away at the computer, and after a while of determining what was what, began searching through the databases, trying to get a history, or at least a map. Once he'd finally located a decent map of the surrounding area, the tutor came in, followed by a guard.

Tutor"I believe these are yours" He handed Acronos back his stuff. He placed his trench and gauntlets on, and grabbed his computer. The minute it was securely strapped to his wrist, it lit up and the android (mentioned in the Zelda chapter?) appeared on screen.

Computer"And where did _you _go to for so long"

Acronos"Out. I was unconscious; beat down some bad guys, or in this case soldiers, not a big deal."

Computer"Right."

Acronos"So how do we get out of here"

Computer"Dunno. Gummi ship probably crashed a while ago, so"

Acronos"Hold on, the gummi ship crashed"

Computer"Yeah, around here somewhere."

Acronos"(Disbelieving, slightly in shock) My friends were on that ship…"

Computer"Aw don't worry about it, I'm sure they're fine. In fact, the last transmission of the ship's computer stated that they were all still alive. Well, I got that after some analysis, but whatever."

Acronos"So you mean they're all scattered on this world"

Computer"Pretty much, yeah."

Princess"How do you plan on finding them"

Acronos"Sigh, that's a good question."

Tutor"(Slight smile, senses opportunity) Actually, we could help you."

Princess"Wait, hold on. As much as I like helping people, is there any reason we should do this"

Acronos"She's right, what's the catch"

Tutor"No catch, just… we could use someone like you in our forces."

Acronos"(Raised eyebrow) I don't do the soldier bit."

Tutor"Not as a soldier, more as a… mercenary shall we say."

Acronos"Really now A mercenary? I liked the idea, but to actually do it in real life "

Tutor"You'll be given your own separate missions, and in exchange we'll assist you in locating your allies."

Acronos" I have a feeling he wants a new super soldier more than a mercenary. "

Princess"You're just looking for another Enforcer like Tiburon, aren't you? (To Acronos) Look, tell you what, I'll get you a place to stay and stuff, and you can find your friends using our resources. You've just got to stop a few rebellions."

Acronos" I was right. I'm guessing not everybody likes this magic barrier, right"

Princess"Nope."

Acronos"Hmm… I dunno, it's a good offer… Batt"What, are you kidding me? Fight people and get stuff for free, what's not to like" Arch"I would warn you against digging too deeply into these people's affairs, situations such as this may end up quite out of control." Chibi"I dun like this tutor guy, but the princess lady is nice, she looks like Maioko-dono" Devil"Yeah, that's what she reminds me of, but is that a good thing? Anyway, they aren't lying, so you'll get what you ask for." Arch"Try this out, but be very careful, and leave the moment you've located all your friends, if not sooner." Fine, I accept."

Tutor"Oh good. I shall have you escorted to a briefing room where your assignments will be explained in greater detail. However, you _must _locate some more decent garb."

Acronos"What's wrong with what I'm wearing"

Princess"Are you kidding me, look at yourself! There's a rip or a tear on every bit of clothing! The end of your trench coat looks massacred, your boots are shredded and beaten into the shape of your foot, your gauntlets are barely scraps of metal being held together by string, your hair's a mess and I think you've got twigs in it, and the only thing not looking half-dead is that wrist-mounted computer you have"

Computer"Go self-repair ability."

Princess"How old are those clothes anyway"

Acronos"Hmm, these are the first pair, so… mm, a year or so"

Princess"(Look that means business) You're coming with me." She proceeds to grab his collar and begin dragging him out. When he asks where she's taking him, she responds that they're going to buy some halfway decent clothes for him. Upon hearing this, his eyes widen as he utters the dreaded word of shopping. He then begins clawing at anything to try and not be dragged shopping. The princess continues pulling him along, while the tutor watches with a sweat drop.

Tutor" Wasn't he just beating her a while ago? Sigh, kids. "

./6

Warning: gore ahead!

Whereas Acronos landed in a nicer section of the town, Blasphemy had been flung deep into the pits of the city, and landed calmly in a damp, rusted, run down sort of area.

Blasphemy"Slums. I suppose they're everywhere."

He walked forward for a moment, searching for an inn so that he could cast a teleport in peace. However, he soon became aware of eyes watching his every movement. He sighed and stopped. Calmly he awaited the first strike, and dodged it with ease when it came from behind. He found himself surrounded by mutated freaks of nature.

There were a few that seemed half man, half beast, some twitching with insanity, a few strangely deformed but otherwise human, and only one mostly human, but cloaked in a black shawl around his, or its body. All looked like they were suffering some effect of drugs, radiation, or otherwise making them the dregs of society. It came forward, and in a raspy voice, spoke.

No Name"Hello stranger. Who might you be"

Blasphemy"Just leave me alone."

No Name"But we can't do that. Not without extracting some… payment"

Blasphemy"I don't have anything you'd want."

No Name"Just some magic, or a token, (inhales) for a poor group of strangers."

Blasphemy"Get the hell out of here before I'm forced to kill you." The creature with no name hissed and they all began circling, drawing out crudely made weapons, or puffing out appendages.

Blasphemy"Heh, what an interesting group. It will be fun destroying you all." They pounced in slowly, the narcotics in their system slowing them down, but many an appendage and weapon came towards him in a flurry of bodily liquids and blood, as some of the creatures had no effective skin.

Blasphemy lightly drew his scythe as they came, and ducked away from them. He neatly swung the bladed weapon, drawing it through one's spine, and swiftly turning to behead another. They fell to the ground oozing pus and blood. Stabbing his scythe lightly backwards impaled yet another, and he flung this one into his fellows. A deformed humanoid swung a massive arm at him, only to find that Blasphemy caught it, snapped it in half, and ripped the arm off calmly, all with his left hand.

Managing to get out of the way of the torrent of blood, he swung around and felt the satisfying impact of his new bludgeon against something's skull, and saw brain tissue go flying. He threw the bludgeon at a more loosely constructed piece of work, only to have it explode gorily. He rolled his eyes and took count of the weaklings remaining. Most were falling upon themselves, some were standing, but none seemed to notice their comrade's deaths.

He shrugged nonchalantly and was instantly on the other side behind them. Those that had been somewhat in his way fell into pieces, neatly chopped up. A larger one began moving towards him from a wall, and he noted much blood and other questionable liquids en route, so he flung his scythe at the beast, landing the blade right between the eyes and impaling him to the wall. Blasphemy jumped over to his scythe as some beasts attempted to grab him, and after noticing that the one who he'd just impaled was still somewhat alive, he kicked its shoulder, slicing the skull open and freeing up his scythe.

As a few remaining ran at him, he released the lock on his arm chains and swung one hand at them to stop them, and swung his left to encircle one diagonally, and the other three together. With a twitch of his wrist, the left chain suddenly squeezed so tightly that, with a massive bloody explosion, the creature was cut in half.

The three in his grasp seemed to almost become aware of this and fear, but it was too late as Blasphemy twitched his wrist again. The squeezing was incredible, coupled with the added mass, that after a moment, their heads exploded like toothpaste tubes, eyeballs flying to and fro. Blasphemy snapped his chains back and looked them over like a collector would. Shaking his head, he determined that he would have to seriously clean his tools. All that remained was the leader…

A few minutes later, Blasphemy checked into an old inn and asked for a room and cleaning supplies. Gathering both at a small fee, (the few tokens he'd taken from the leader's cadaver), he went upstairs and began the portal. The darkness responded that it would take some time and that the portal would be outside. Blasphemy shrugged, went downstairs, paid the keeper, went outside, and began cleaning his weapons almost obsessively. Once it came, he neatly stepped inside and took one more step through the dark.

./6

Acronos had not managed to save himself from the princess' grip and was flung into a car brusquely, and the princess followed momentarily.

Princess"Driver, to the mall"

Driver"Yes ma'am." Acronos was startled to feel the car lift off the ground and the feeling of riding an airplane overcame him.

Acronos"What the hell…"

Princess"What, never been in a car before"

Acronos"Not a flying one."

Princess"(Raised eyebrow) You're really new around here, aren't you"

Acronos"You could say I'm from out of town. Uhh, way out of town."

Princess"(Shrugs) Whatever. We've got people from all over the universe around here."

Acronos" One of those large-scale worlds, like Earth Arch"Careful, that means a master's keyblade." Batt"What's there to be worried about? The kid's the only one who's ever been able to wield one of them." Devil"Don't be too sure about that, history has strange ways of making the impossible possible." Uhh, so… (Still mystified) can you give me some idea about where I am"

Princess"Sure, whatever. Could you give me your name though? I don't know, just for the hell of it"

Acronos"I'm Acronos."

Princess"… Acronos what"

Acronos"How much do you want to know"

Princess"(Shrugs) Full name, some history..."

Acronos"Uhh… Should I go about spouting my history Batt"Not a good idea in war time, or when a criminal, but you don't really need to worry." Arch"They most likely have planets undiscovered, so just keep it to absolute basics." My full name is Acronos Tegrarian, I was born on Earth, and I'm 16 years old."

Princess"That's it"

Acronos"Yeah."

Princess"Alright, sure. Anyway, about this place…"

Acronos"Right, but _your_ name? Calling you 'princess' all the time would be odd."

Princess"Hmm, I'm Maeharenkasuneterash C. Erus, 14 years old, born here."

Acronos"Uhh… (Swirly eyes)"

Princess"Sigh, just call me Mai. All my friends do."

Acronos"Okay Ms. Mai."

Mai"No 'Ms.', enough with the titles."

Acronos"Right-o, Mai-dono."

Mai"(Raised eyebrow) … Whatever."

Acronos"(Rurouni smile)"

Mai"Sigh. Anyway, what don't you know"

Acronos"Everything. For instance, what's with the magic barrier? Science beat out religion or something"

Mai"Religion and science are the same thing, so that's not the case. The magic barrier's made to protect from what can happen."

Acronos"Hold on, science is religion"

Mai"No, more like, uhh…"

Driver"If I may interrupt, here, science and religion coexist, both attempting to answer the same questions and rationalize them the same way. I've been to a place where science and religion are rivals, and it's really behind. Instead of conflict here, there's resolution."

Acronos"Whoa… That's like, uhh, (has no words) Batt"Nice." Devil"I wonder, how far along are they" "

Driver"I mean, religion theorizes, science proves. There's an explanation for spiritual and magical stuff like monsters and Devils and stuff. Except that it's just, uhh…"

Acronos" Whoa…. I get it, thanks."

Driver"Phew. We'll be arriving in a minute or two."

Mai"That's good."

Acronos: "Hey, you never finished about the magic barrier. What do you mean by 'what can happen'?"

Mai: "Sigh. We have a monarchy/empire sort of thing here, except that rule is passed down to whoever proves that they are the best. Not just in money or stuff like that, but in philosophy, intelligence, mm, that kinda stuff. And of course, like any empire, we strive to increase our borders."

Acronos"How many have been killed in this process? And you never answered my question."

Mai"I'm getting to that! Anyway, not many were killed actually. We usually send out diplomatic relations and stuff, that solves most things quicker."

Acronos"But then what about what can happen"

Mai"Well, there were some evil, things trying to take over, well, everything. Really bad guys if you know what I mean. We had to stop them. I'll admit that there were some political and monetary concerns involved, but it was mainly because we were asked."

Acronos"Ah. I'm starting to see where this is going. You added the magic barrier to prevent them from ever gaining power"

Mai"Sort of. Mainly it was put in place to prevent any more destruction. When the final battle between them and us was fought, we kinda destroyed a planet so horribly with magic that it can never be inhabited again. That's mostly our reasoning behind the magic block. Problem is that it's not perfectly developed, so it's kinda all or nothing."

Acronos"Ah. How long will it take to fix"

Mai"A really long time. It'll take a large amount of magic to fix it, either all at once or over time. There's only one person with that kind of magic, and he's… gone."

Acronos"Ah. Umm, you mentioned a guy named Tiburon before" The car landed with a slight bump.

Driver"We're at the mall."

Mai"Thanks man." They exited the car and Acronos was promptly mystified. Everything around him was futuristic by Earth's standards, (think Episode Two from Star Wars, that place with the car chase), and he couldn't help but look around like a kid in a candy store. The Battousai part of him was scanning everything, trying to gain a feel for the surroundings, to understand the culture through media, (floating screens with many advertisements), while Acronos' regular side was just trying to take it all in.

Mai"Having fun"

Acronos"Whoa… It's like New York. Except… Uhh, is it always this dark"

Mai"It's nighttime, idiot."

Acronos"Heh, guess I was down there for a while."

Computer"_No_, you think"

Acronos"Lot of attitude for a small piece of hardware."

Computer"_You _try being stuck with a bunch of inept fools trying to disassemble you"

Acronos"Point."

Mai"Can we go"

Acronos"Right, sorry."

With that they headed into the mall/shopping center/really, really big place through the nearest entrance, which just happened to be right next to them and quite dark. After a minute or so, Acronos heard a squelch and realized he'd just stepped into something or other. Upon realizing that the area they were in looked _a lot _like a sewer drain, he figured he didn't want to know what he'd just stepped in.

Acronos"Err, Ms. Mai, why are we taking a sewer drain"

Mai"It's either this or go through the paparazzi."

Acronos"Avoiding publicity? Then why are you still wearing your dress" She stopped shortly, realizing that no matter what, there would be _somebody _who noticed her. Acronos, who'd been looking more at the floor, almost walked into her, but was able to stop.

Mai"Sigh. Alright, let's take the normal way."

She then led them out of the tunnel and up via maintenance ladder, and finally they were at the main entrance. Acronos felt his eyes go wide at all the stuff around. Everything plausible was through the mall, as the directional board proclaimed. Acronos looked on in utter awe. He personally hated the idea of shopping, but then again, he only hated shopping when it had to do with clothes or school stuff, generally the stuff his mom had dragged him along on. When shopping had to do with books or video games, that was an entirely different story…

Mai"Umm… Man, this is embarrassing. I should've changed when I had the chance, not only do I hate these dresses and being seen in them, but at least I could've worn something that wasn't shredded. Could you… do me a favor"

Acronos"Sure."

Mai"Err… could you go in there and get me a shirt or something? Uhh…"

Acronos"Got it. One T-shirt, coming right up." He began strolling in, but remembered he didn't have any currency. He stopped and searched his pockets for a moment, but Mai came over and handed tapped him on the shoulder and gave him a credit card.

Mai"It's cheap, so don't go buying anything expensive. I'll be over there. (Gestures to a bathroom)"

Acronos shrugged and headed into the closest store that looked like it sold anything resembling clothes. The writing style seemed off from anything he was used to, but his computer switched to slang translation and loosely got it to 'sale'. Acronos went in, looked around, raised an eyebrow, and left. Not quite a store from which he'd like to buy anything for a princess, or anyone else for that matter, and it wasn't because he hated the styles.

The next store seemed more promising, looking preppy more than anything else. He went in and tried to look around a bit, but the bright colors, large sums of people, and overall preppy style made him want to pull a Battousai and kill everything around. So he left, reasoning that if she was anything like Maioko, she wouldn't like that stuff. The next store was gothic, but he found an "I'm with stupid" shirt that he reasoned was okay, and got an extra-large version to provide a lot of cover. Deciding that perhaps not buying a lower half would be odd, he grabbed the least ripped pair of denim shorts in the store and got them as well.

He went over to the previously mentioned restroom and knocked. No answer. Inwardly he groaned. He knocked again but no answer came. He sighed and wondered how many bruises he'd get from entering. Deciding that the suffering might not be worth it, Archangel's "brilliant logic" came into play and suggested dressing like a girl for a moment. He'd seen many dresses, and Acronos had the hair length and his face could pass either way, so he only had a few problems. However, Arch's fun was ruined when Acronos mentally hit him with a mace for even suggesting it.

He wondered briefly what chemicals he had on him that might make a suitable gas that could get everyone out. A stink bomb sounded good, but did he have the materials? As he began the quest through his pockets, a girl came out and looked at him with an expression that clearly read that she thought him insane. Deciding to take the offer as it came, he, with as much dignity as he could muster at the time, (not much, mind you), asked her to go and get a friend of his.

She asked why he didn't just go in himself, but of course she mistook Acronos for a girl for some reason, nearly causing a spasm attack. However, since that might cause a nearby asylum to start looking for him, he merely sweat-dropped and just asked her to do it anyway. She shrugged and went in. A moment later Mai opened the door. She patted the child on the head and looked at Acronos. She promptly began sniggering.

Acronos"… Shut up."

Mai"I'm sorry, it's just so funny. (Sniggers) A girl… Anyway, you got my clothes"

He glared at her and handed them over. He then left. A while later Mai came out and noticed him at a book stand turning pages in a book like no tomorrow. Judging by the large amount of displaced books, she guessed he read really fast. It took a while, but she managed to drag him away from his precious books. She dragged him to a large central area, enormously high, filled with floating neon signs, people, and various music, noises, and all other forms of mall existence. Acronos was mystified and amazed, there were more people than he could count! Everywhere there was something new to see, a different sign, a different life, so many stories…

Mai"C'mon already"

Acronos"(Looking around, sort of in a trance) Whoa… How do you keep _up_ with all this stuff"

Mai"(Looks around disinterestedly and shrugs) No one does. Usually people just go to what they know, but… (Sly grin) it _is _fun to try."

They walk over to a point and stop, Acronos being led around because he's too busy looking around to do anything but follow. Mai raises her hands and a floating luminescent screen appears. She types in a code, and mildly activates one particular icon. There is a brief shake as the point around them suddenly ceases to be connected to the floor and begins floating. Acronos looks around in shock, utterly surprised by this course of action, but when it begins going up, he relaxes, figuring that it's just a new form of escalator. Then it begins moving so fast that everything blurs around them. Acronos' eyes widen to saucers, immediately panicking at the speed, but later notices that there's no gravitational push from all the upward speed.

Mai"(Focused ahead) Yeah, I always hate this part."

Acronos"Gulp. (Calming down) Uhh, fear of heights"

Mai"(Blinks in surprise) How'd you know that"

As he opens his mouth to answer, the platform stops instantly, and begins moving towards one particular opening in the wall at a slower pace. (Okay, let me clarify all this. Can you think the leaning tower of Pisa? That's this structure, except bigger in every way. There are also multiple structures similar to this stuck together, making seven connected together in a ring of sorts. All seven towers are encased in an orb-like metal thing, except that the bottom half is cut off and extended downwards in a pillar to stay on the ground. There are several exits on many floors; plenty of windows and lighting, and the roof is currently clear so as to allow an outdoor-market ambience.

Since the easiest and least complicated method of having rooms in such a structure is that the entrances face the inside, they have a bit of a patio in front of the doors so that customers don't fall.) Once they reached the area in front of the door, they stepped off the platform, and Mai snapped her fingers so it reduced itself into a one square-inch square.

Acronos' eye twitched ever so slightly, and he opened the door for her. Mai nodded in thanks, evidently used to everyone doing that since she was a princess and all. They entered inside and were greeted by the owner with a nod and a wave. He then did a double take, noticing that it was Mai. (Umm, not to try and stereotype, and not that I have anything against them, but my idea is kinda to have this guy who runs the store himself be, well, gay. I dunno, the idea of a guy obsessed with fashion, with that kinda accent the stereotypical one is the one in my head, sorry , and him being the torturer of Acronos via fashion just seems funny to me. Oh well, just try and picture Mal if you want a simpler approach.)

Owner"Ahh, princess, it's you! How've you been? Anything you want in particular"

Mai"I've been fine, and I'm not here for me, err. (Jerks her head to indicate Acronos)"

Owner"(Gasps with eyes widened) You finally got yourself a boyfriend, but I can see why you took him here."

Acronos"(Slight blush) Uhh, I'm not her boyfriend, more like, err…"

Mai"Whatever; just help him, _please_"

Owner"Ah, on it! (He grabs Acronos and begins taking his measurements with a scanner) Well, aside from the clothes, you're not half bad looking. Hmm, get any hot dates lately"

Acronos"… … (Very mild eye twitch and slight glare)… I don't have a girlfriend."

Owner"Boyfriend"

Acronos"(Slightly annoyed look) Straight."

Owner"(Dismissive hand wave) Oh I'm just being silly."

Acronos"… … (Slight anime vein)"

Owner"(Finishes up) So. What're you looking for"

Acronos"What I'm wearing."

Mai"Mmm, no. Let's try some warrior looks."

Owner"I got it." He promptly shoves Acronos into a sort of dressing-room booth. Acronos looks around and at it, confused.

Owner"Let's try… techno" The booth begins spinning around Acronos, dizzying him. He shakes it off as the thing finishes and steps out. He looks down… and sees a skin-tight black bodysuit with technological designs going down it. Hands go in front and blood goes to face.

Acronos" Uhh, can we try something else"

Mai"(Looks down slightly with an amused smirk) I dunno; seems good to me."

Acronos"(Remembers that Maioko said something similar, and the logical portion of his brain begins working, causing him to zone out slightly as he starts making connections)"

Owner"(Shoves Acronos back in and winks to Mai) You'll be keeping that one, I guess. Now… ninja"

Acronos barely has time to wonder about the coincidence of ninjas before the machine began spinning again. This time he was spat out wearing all black again, except that while these clothes clung to the body, they were loose enough to not be embarrassing. A loose black pair of what seemed like sweatpants, a black shirt with a triangular opening at the neckline, held together with threads in several X's, a black strip of cloth hiding with mouth and nose, with the ends going to his lower back, airplane looking goggles with technological advancements holding his hair back, gauntlets with a texture that was guaranteed to be sticky, a few armor plates on the shoulders and legs, and leather padded shoes made for stealth. The suit then shifted in color so that it blended in very well with the surrounding light.

Owner"Did I mention that it's camouflaging? Not good for getting noticed, but, hmm. (Shrugs)"

Acronos"Camouflaging? Oh hell yeah, I gotta get this"

Owner"It's yours. Now, how about something more… knight" Tossing him in ended up with Acronos placed into snug, but strangely comfortable pieces of armor sown together by very tough ropes and hidden underneath a one-piece garment. He tapped his hand to the arm and noted the good range of movement, the overall strength, and unfortunately the heaviness.

Acronos"Not bad, but, err… I'm more speed than this."

Owner"How 'bout this" Say hello to samurai garb, except just a tad more mobile, and hair in the samurai-style topknot.

Acronos"(Pats hair, confused. Looks at himself and shakes head) No, not happening."

Owner"Well, what _do _you want"

Acronos"(Shrugs) What I was wearing."

Owner"Hmm… (Looks over Acronos' earlier clothes) I think I can make something work."

Acronos sighs and steps once more into the whirling changing machine, however this time it comes out closer to right. He steps out wearing a more silver-gray T-shirt, extremely dark blue pants, high boots, and a trench that looks oddly similar to the screenshots of the cloaked figures in Kingdom Hearts II. However, the trench has shorter arms, allowing him much more freedom of motion. The outfit came complete with shin guards, a male chest-plate sown into the shirt; fingerless gauntlets laced with metal, padded at the knuckles, an extra arm guard similar to the computer for symmetry, and a cloth around the chest made to hold a long sword, or a staff. Acronos looked over the outfit and was quite surprised since it felt great. This time he looked at a mirror.

Acronos" … I look… different Batt"Hey, your hair seems out of place." Arch"Indeed, your attire makes you seem more mature, older… More like Battousai actually. Why don't you clean your hair and put it into a ponytail? A high one, similar to Kenshin when he was Battousai." Archangel, I'm not Kenshin. Arch"True, but you have all but taken up his vow of not killing." Almost. I'll kill, but only if there's no other option, such as for a demon Hell bent on killing everything. Devil"Ahem" Hey, you'd do the same Devil"True, true." "

Owner"I've done it again"

Mai"Yeah, but…"

Owner"Right. Hey, go take a shower or something, your hair's… ugh."

Acronos"… …Got a sink"

The owner points to a corner with a normal sink in it. Acronos runs his fingers through his hair, or tries as they get stuck. He begins tugging at them, trying to free his fingers, but only succeeds at making himself look like a fool, so he pulls his fingers out and begins pulling the larger twigs out. He fills the sink up a bit, and then dunks his head in it. While underwater, he pulls out the remaining stuff in his hair, and combs it a bit. Grabbing a bar of soap, he roughly scrubs his hair a moment, and washes it. After that, he lifts his head, wrings out the water, grabs a black rubber band, and ties his hair in the high ponytail Arch suggested. He turns to them.

Acronos"There."

Owner"Ooh! That's absolutely perfect! What do you think"

Mai"… You seem different." Acronos looks at a mirror, and at himself. Briefly his mind runs over all the ways he's looked in the past, and what he thought he'd look like, and what he actually looks like now.

Acronos"(Softly) … I _am _different. I don't look like myself. I'm not acting anything like how I used to. I don't have my friends around me, I'm trusting strange people, and I'm going to be a mercenary, someone who's supposed to kill for money. No, I'll find a way not to kill, but still… Batt"Look, change is just a part of getting older. Besides, you have to admit you've been through some serious stuff." Hmm… Chibi"Why not change your name for a while? If you don't feel like yourself, why try to be" Yeah… I think I'll do that. "

Mai"So that's it"

Acronos"… Five more of these shirts, three more pants, and one more trench."

Owner"(Nods) Anything else"

Acronos"No, I'm good, thanks." Mai paid for the stuff, and grabbed something for herself while she was at it, and they left. She called back that platform and they got on.

Mai"Anything you want to see"

Acronos"No… I'm fine."

Mai"You alright"

Acronos"Sigh, I feel horrible about making you pay for all that."

Mai"(Raises eyebrow and taps against his skull with her knuckles) Hello, I'm a princess, I have money to spare"

Acronos"Oh, right. Sorry."

Mai"Sigh, quit it with the apologizing."

Acronos"Sorry, err…"

Mai"(Growls in frustration)" They headed out of the mall through the nearest exit, and found themselves at a place that rented cars. Acronos saw a random short person jumping on one of the motorcycles and zooming off at high speeds, and wondered…

Acronos"Hey, how old do you have to be to drive here"

Mai"Well, if you have some experience in flight simulations, umm…"

Acronos"I'm sixteen and I have a high reaction time."

Mai"(Shrugs) Yeah, you're probably old enough to drive, why" Acronos looked at the hover bikes out of the corner of his eye and a devious grin began to spread across his face…

./6

Meanwhile, back with another of Acronos' allies, Ifrit found himself summoned, waking from unconsciousness, somewhat sane, and nowhere near Acane. Hold on, _somewhat sane_?

Ifrit"Where am I? Hmm… Didn't Acane summon me… a few seconds before the crash by accident? Oh yeah, I liked the fire. Fire… Hey, wait, where's _my _fire? Fire, fire where are you! Oh damn… I HAVE NO FIRE! (Begins pacing back and forth, breathing heavily) Okay, let's take this calmly Ifrit. You have not had a chance to burn anything for several hours. Without the ability to control fire, you cannot burn a single thing without matches or a lighter.

Without burning anything, you will slowly become more and more sane, eventually burning out and being returned to Hell for an extended duration. My only ability right now is that my claws are still hot enough to burn anything they come into contact with, but they aren't good for serious burning like before. Hmm… I guess I'll just have to light a bonfire… Wait, why am I thinking instead of talking to myself, why am I thinking logically to begin with! Oh no, I'm starting to go sane " Ifrit began looking desperately around him, and noticed a forest in the distance.

Ifrit"YEAH I can get a serious bonfire going with that "

Rushing off towards it, he was still able to move faster than any human, animal, or monster, but he noticed two picnickers at the edge of the trees. He remembered that starting a serious fire wouldn't be easy without any fire control, so he'd likely need gas, or oil, or anything extremely flammable.

Ifrit" The oils in their skin should do nicely. Wait, Acane doesn't want me killing any humans unless absolutely necessary. Okay, I'll ask them for gasoline or something, and _then _if they don't have any I'll kill them and wring the oils from their flesh. … I'd better do it soon, that didn't sound as fun as it should have. He ran up to them and roared loudly. Making himself as big as he could and pulling his attack claws out, he threatened them.

Ifrit"If you want to live, you will give me all your gasoline and other fire-related items, NOW."

Male picnicker"Uhh, umm, alright…"

Female picnicker"Hey, he's just one of those bandits that can't use magic since the barrier. Let's just fight him off."

Ifrit"(Eyes flash and demonic aura flares into view) I AM _NOT _A COMMON BANDIT! I AM _IFRIT_, DEVIL LORD OF ALL FLAMES! (Very quietly and fast) Who can't use his powers fully for awhile."

Male picnicker"Uhh… Here" He starts to hand Ifrit a gasoline tank, but his girlfriend stops him.

Female picnicker"If you're such a (sarcasm is apparent here) high and mighty Devil, why don't you make us"

Ifrit"(Really, really, scary pissed off) _GODDAMMIT, JUST GIVE ME THE **ING **FIRE BEFORE I **ING **RIP YOUR SKIN OFF **FOR FUEL! **_(Promptly smashes his hand through the table and deep into the ground, creating a seismic wave and cracks extending from where he punched)" The dust clears as he pants from exertion and rage as his eyes burn all the shades of Hellfire. This time, both of them handed over their gasoline tank, matches, lighter, and all other flammable stuff. They then run away screaming.

Ifrit"You forgot your lunch! Oh well, more for me."

After eating the entire basket in one bite, (read: the whole basket too), he began cutting down trees in one slash and began making a pyramid out of them. Once he'd ripped a sizable chunk out of the forest, and still wasn't done, a squirrel jumped onto a stump in front of him and began chattering away rapidly.

Ifrit"You say I'm destroying the forest? 'Stop before you hurt anyone else'? Well, I need these to make a big fire or else I'll die. (Listens for a while) Hmm, 'use each half for a side'? I think I may just do that. Thanks Mr. Squirrel."

Luckily Ifrit only needed four more, so he cut down each in a one-two punch. Left hand punches center to break tree in the middle, right cuts diagonally to make it fall. With that, he cut one more tree, and began setting up all the brush and such. After another few minutes, his bonfire was ready to be lit. It took a few tries, but Ifrit soon had the whole thing lit. By this time it was night, so he looked on with pride at his creation… and walked right into the middle of it.

He absorbed all of the fire within it, and stored it away for usage when it was needed. He decided to find monsters, since they would be good fuel and would provide plenty of fire for him to absorb. About the time Acronos finished shopping, Ifrit was looking over a ledge at a congregation of tree-monsters. You can imagine his crazed grin as his pyromaniac insanity began again…

./6

BEEP! A flying car swerved out of the way just in time as something went past it at speeds that should not have been attainable. The driven muttered curses in its native tongue, but went on course nevertheless. 99 miles ahead, (read: a second or two), a large congregation of signs floated in the middle of the general flying area, forcing everybody to go around them until they could be fixed and set on their own way. There was the noise of a motor, a swish of air, and something thin and moving too fast to be seen did a back flip over all of them and continued on its way.

(Narrator"Get to describing it" Yeah, one problem with that… It's moving so fast that even author powers can't keep up. Narrator"Argh! Slow down time" Tried it. Narrator"Double Shukuchi speed" Not even half as fast. Narrator"… So who could possibly be stupid enough to pilot this fast" Well… Oh, I forgot I don't have to obey any laws of physics! Here we go, now I can keep up. Narrator"So we zoom in on… Acronos wearing a biker mask and a psychotic look, and Mai gripping him with closed eyes and screaming? Holy mother of God, _Acronos _is the one moving that fast" Yep. Proud that's my character…) so, as that author's note amply stated, Acronos had gotten the fastest bike there and made it even faster.

Currently he was going at, well, no speed limit. Also, since we passed the laws of physics a while ago to keep up, I don't think there even _is _a speed that qualifies as his. Hmm, let's just name it the "Hell _Yeah_" crazy fast. Now, the bad thing about this speed is that things are pulled along in the tug from that kind of speed. Good thing about that was that due to a higher level of technology, only smaller things were pulled along. Bad thing: those signs Acronos passed a few seconds ago count as smaller things. Good thing: where he dodges, they dodge. Anyway, after a few more seconds of driving at the "Hell _Yeah_" crazy fast speed, Acronos saw something up ahead.

Actually, it was more of a lot of nothing. In the brief moments that it took for this fact to be processed and accepted by Acronos' brain, he was already there. Upon getting there, his question was answered by the fact that the big nothing was really just the outside world beyond the city, and that the city seemed to be quite high up.

Acronos slowed his hover bike to a stop and looked around… Then he heard a noise, turned and saw the signs, his eyes widened, and he went up as far and as fast as he could to avoid the signs… and also because it was fun. Or, it would have been fun, had Mai not been tightening her grip the higher they went. A mile or so up and Acronos decided that being popped like an overcooked hotdog was not a good thing, so he lowered them down. And down, and down, and down…

Acronos"(Confused) … The city's floating"

Mai"(Still screaming)"

Acronos"(Yells) Mai, we're done"

Mai"(_Still _screaming)"

Acronos"Sigh. (Tugs her ponytail to notify her that they have stopped)"

Mai"(Blinks and slowly opens her eyes. Looks around slightly frightened) is it over"

Acronos"Yes Mai, it's over. We'll go slower from now on, okay"

Mai"… Phew."

Acronos"Umm, is the city floating"

Mai"Huh? Of course, the city floats over… wait. (Sees the city from the outside and looks shocked) How did we get _here_"

Acronos"By bike."

Mai"(Blinks and glares at him) How fast were you going"

Acronos"(Unsure) … … (Shrugs)"

Computer"… I clocked him at 356,400 miles per hour once."

Mai"… Considering that that's a big number, I don't want to know what that is."

Acronos" Crazy fast…"

Computer"No, this qualifies as "Hell _Yeah_" crazy fast."

Acronos"Oh."

Mai"How did we get here, the only way is by teleportation usually. Sigh, either way mom and dad are gonna _kill _me for being out this late."

Acronos"What do you mean, it's not really that late. Only around 9:10 P.M around here."

Mai"Yeah, but to get back…"

Acronos"(Raised eyebrow) We've only been traveling for a few minutes to get here."

Mai"(Blinks repeatedly) Only a few minutes? But how is that possible? The distance covered would have taken hours at any speed aside from… Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick…"

Acronos"OO Not on the bike"

Mai"Ugh…"

Computer"Where to from here"

Acronos"Umm…"

Mai"(Sounding a bit sick) Home."

Computer"(Some calculating) It'll take us until 11:00 to get there."

Acronos"At what speed"

Computer"70 mph."

Acronos"(Looks at Mai) Within reason, how much can we shorten that to"

Computer"(Calculating) At 80 mph we can get there by 10:30, I suppose."

Mai"(Still a bit sick, but recovering) Just go fast, I'll live."

Acronos"(Concerned) Are you sure"

Mai"Yeah, just go." Acronos shrugged and turned the bike into speed mode. With that he zoomed it off into the distance, covering 40 miles in four seconds, and then switching to a more rational speed. They reached the mall in good time, and found a driver waiting for them. Acronos landed the bike next to him.

Driver"Took you long enough. You okay"

Mai"Urk… heights aren't my thing."

Acronos"Sorry. No more high speeds for me, okay"

Mai"(dismissive noise) it's alright."

Acronos"(To driver) Could you wait for a second while I return this"

Driver"Where to"

Acronos"Umm… how about you follow me, I don't quite know the name, but I know where it is and how it looks like." After this minor matter was dispensed with, along with Mai being given stomachache medicine and calling her parents to notify them that she was returning, the Driver got them to the castle rather easily. Acronos looked out of the car, occasionally checking up on Mai, (he's a bit over-protective sometimes, and she looks like a younger Maioko. I would like to remind you that he swore to protect Maioko, so it kinda carried over a bit), and saw that the compound he'd been imprisoned in, and the castle above it were merely the tip of the iceberg.

The stone castle expanded upward into a technologically advanced monolith, but still managed to retain an elegant look to it. They entered a garage of sorts, cruised through a tunnel for a bit, and ended up in a large open room. Once they landed, everyone got out.

Driver"Have a good evening miss. You too."

Acronos"Thanks."

Mai"(Nods)" They walked over to an elevator and stepped onto it. The square they were standing on lit up and began rising.

Mai"Remind me never to go riding with you again."

Acronos"Right."

Mai"Anyway, we still have to get you a room."

Acronos"Any place is fine. (Shrugs) I can sleep on a floor if you need me to."

Mai"(Raised eyebrow) … I think there's a room somewhere. Hmm…"

Computer"Excuse me, but I have already analyzed the structure and have found several empty rooms."

Mai"Oh. Well, which is closest"

Computer"A broom closet."

Mai"(Scowl) That's _not _what I meant."

Computer"You said empty rooms, not bedrooms."

Acronos"(Sniggers)"

Mai"(Glare)"

Acronos"(Shuts up)"

Mai"Are there any decent rooms open"

Computer"… Define 'decent'."

Mai"(Thinks for a moment) … A guest room"

Computer"Five of those."

Mai"Hmm…"

Acronos"(Looks over) I like this one, it's got the most access."

Mai"(shrugs) Alright, whatever." The rest of the ride was in silence. Mai guided Acronos to the room that he'd picked out and left to go get some sleep herself. With Acronos, he slowly unpacked what stuff he had into the dresser, and pulled his sleeping bag out. He looked at the bed for a moment, lightly smiled, and dusted it off. He tossed his sleeping bag onto it and looked around. The lights were warm, and the old feel of the room was comforting, more human than the steel and lights of the strange world he was on.

After reducing himself to his boxers, he jumped and landed on the bed and tucked himself into the comfortable fabrics that had encased him so many times. Calmly he looked up at the ceiling and saw a faded hand-drawn picture of the planet they were on, doodled in crayon. There was a little signature towards the bottom, but Acronos figured he knew who'd done it without needing to read it (Hint: who else lives in this castle and probably was an outgoing child?). He put his hands behind his head and began to allow his body to relax. With a sigh, the smile faded from his face as he remembered exactly what his situation was. Closing his eyes, he allowed consciousness to fade and opened up a room for all his personalities to discourse with one another. There in that room in his mind they all either sat or stood as they saw fit.

./6

Acronos"Hey guys."

All"Hello."

Acronos"Well, I'm just here to worry about the day that passed, you guys can go to sleep if you want."

Chibi"Zzz…"

Acronos"(chuckle) Well, that's one."

Batt"Let's review what's been going on, alright"

Acronos"Right. So I've been flung onto this world by Blasphemy."

Arch"He called this a 'test' of sorts, no"

Batt"I don't think that's good."

Devil"It doesn't matter. We should focus on what needs to be done."

Arch"Right. Actually, this mercenary job that we were offered doesn't sound that difficult. The peasants can't be as strong as the soldiers, and they were _weak_."

Batt"Yeah, good pay, easy, safety, what's not to like"

Acronos"… We have to find our friends."

Arch"Yes, that _is_ the most important thing."

Devil"Then we have to get out."

Batt"How though"

Acronos"I still have some gummi parts, I could build another ship if that's the case."

Batt"Heh, we can always steal one of theirs."

Devil"Yeah… let's save that for last."

Arch"But how about we focus on what this is doing to us? Child, how are you feeling"

Devil"Hmm, yeah, the whole lack of magic thing might do more harm than good."

Acronos"I'm fine, but I have a bad feeling about what might happen here."

Devil"What's so bad"

Acronos"I dunno, just…"

Batt"Are you worried about killing? We don't even have the keyblade for goodness sake. Wait, uhh, that's a bad thing. Maybe they sell sakabatou around here"

Arch"Why not with that staff you used earlier? Against multiple opponents, that _is _a good weapon, and you wouldn't kill any of them."

Acronos"Yeah but…"

Devil"Not a bad idea, the staff thing."

Batt"Hey, you're worried about what you're doing, is that it"

Acronos"Yes… sigh, I'm just worried that even if I'm fighting for what I believe in, this could all still be construed as sin."

Chibi"Zzz… Why not call yourself Zero? Zzz…"

Acronos"… (Blinks rapidly) Hmm, that _is _a good idea."

Batt"Not bad, I like it."

Acronos"Okay then, from now on, as long as we're on this world, my name is going to be Zero."

Devil"(Raised eyebrow) For how much you're acting like yourself"

Acronos"(Chuckle) Maybe."

Arch"Yes, let's use a different personality as well."

Batt"Yeah, more war-like."

Acronos"Very serious, very wise… bad-ass" There was a collective nod of approval.

Arch"Though you _should _keep your politeness up. It's a useful thing in an aristocracy."

Batt"Actually, it's not so much of an aristocracy or a monarchy, as a limited monarchy run by someone with sufficient moral values to survive a test."

Devil"What kind of a test"

Batt"Dunno, I only found that part out briefly. Oh, and the king right now owns a large business of his own, so it's almost like a cross between an American president and a British monarch."

Acronos"Cool. Well then, we wake up as Zero, defender of the crown."

Everyone else"(raised eyebrow)"

Devil"Leave off the 'defender of the crown' part."

Batt"(Chuckle) If you can make people call you 'Zero the invincible' or a god, then even _I'll_ be happy."

Acronos"(Rolls eyes) Sigh, I'll try." With that they eased into sleep, a slight bit fitful as all sleeps in new places are, ready to awaken into a new day, and into a new life that could go any number of ways, but would most certainly shake the foundations of this world and change things, hopefully for the better. However, outside looking in was a dark figure, invisible against the night. He chuckled to himself, and jumped off the ledge laughing. Who is this man, and what does he have to do with things? By the end of this chapter, you'll find out.

./6

./6

Narrator: "And if the author manages to get everything to work in his favor, you'll find out exactly why this psycho nearly kills everyone. Whoops."

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-

Riku: "Enough already!"

Irvine: "It's okay, they'll live, just type quickly for the next few things."

Mai: "(Shakes head) Just get one of my motivators, that'll make you go faster."

… Motivators?

Mai: "Yeah, these big guys with whips and chocolate…"

Mal: "What was that about whips and chocolate?"

Sigh, (shakes head)

Narrator: "Hey, Kenshin is instructing Acronos on how to be an effective Battousai without killing."

Maioko: "Is that possible?"

Well, this _is _my story, so even if it's not, I'm making it happen.

Sora: "Hey, what's the next cliffhanger?"

What do you mean?"

Kairi: "You usually end with a cliffhanger of sorts."

Oh, umm… Probably Acronos being beaten seriously.

Acane: "Again?"

Blasphemy: "(rolls eyes) I sometimes wonder if he's passing or failing."

Oh, actually you'll be doing it, but under different circumstances, and trust me, you won't be happy. More like insane.

Blasphemy: "Huh?"

You'll see. Alrighty, now, if you still want to review, review for this chapter, seeing as I _will _be changing it and adding the next portion in. So, later people.


	18. Chapter 17, part B

Well, this is it for now.

Riku: "You've sadly lost much of your abilities."

Nope.

Riku: "It's 8 pages."

Yeah, but this isn't the whole chapter.

Narrator: "Then why are you publishing it? Though I don't mind the easy work…"

Simple. I believe I've moved on from the question I was asking to life through this story. Fact is that what I used this for before I don't need anymore. This means that I could either give it up or do something new. I read this exquisite story a while ago, and the idea was a good one. Many short chapters in a small space of time. It works well too.

Acronos: "I've heard of worse. But, if you want to give us up, it's okay."

Maioko: "There's a time and place for everything, you know that."

Yeah, but I've placed too much to give up now. No, I'll complete this story, even if I have to do a short version or give the koan to another author with what I'd envisioned.

Sora: "Koan? What's that?"

Kenshin: "It is a question asked by a master to a student that seems to have no answer readily available. Often times it takes years to answer."

Sora: "Oh. Then what was the koan asked by this story?"

Can't tell you. In fact I don't think anyone besides me needs to know.

Sora: "But the authors-

Will have their own questions in mind while reading or writing this story. They'll answer those for themselves, not mine.

Blasphemy: "You know, it is said that you must let go of a moment for it to be complete."

I'm aware of that. I just figure I'm damned if I don't _finish _this story before ending it. Hell, I'll publish abridged notes if I have to, but this story _will _be completed!

Riku: "Calm down there."

Narrator: "I don't think he can be anything _but _spirited to continue."

Riku: "We're in for a long night…"

./6

./6 (Sorry about all these, but has the most evil formatting….)

However, no such luck as of yet. It's time to check on Maioko!

Standing there for a moment, she waited for it all to sink in.

Maioko" Heh. I've joined these freaks in their fight against Acronos. Finally I can do what _I _want and not be controlled by that _idiot_! I am free, and I am dark. Finally, things are looking up. Though, maybe I shouldn't have been... No, I cannot sympathize with my enemy, no matter how well I know them. I will destroy them all for what they've done. Yes, that's it. I _will _destroy.

... Now what "

She looked around her, taking in what qualified as surroundings. She was standing in what seemed like absolute nothingness, but instead of being on the platforms in Sora's dream, this place felt walled in. It was dark, but not lonely dark, more oppressive. She wandered around, expecting to find a wall, but just kept walking. It was a bit disconcerting to think there was a wall, expect a wall, but find nothing. Getting frustrated, she kicked the floor, and when her foot went up, it tapped the wall.

Maioko"Huh" There was no more wall then, and she took a step forward. She looked from side to side, confused. The she poked forward, wanting to poke the wall. It was there. She blinked several times and came to the conclusion that there was a wall only when there needed to be. She shrugged and began wondering where an exit might be. At that moment she heard footsteps coming her way. Going into ready stance, her kodachi were unsheathed and at ready. As they came closer, she began tensing up...

Zidane"(Yodels) Hey, where are you! Oh, hey Blasphemy, what took you so long...? (Nervous) Oh, hi Maioko. Umm, why are you here? (Shifty eyes)"

Maioko"(Sheathes kodachi) I'm joining you guys."

Zidane"(Blinks in confusion) But... Aren't you with the good guys"

Maioko"_Now_ I am."

Zidane"... Yep, she's crazy. And this coming from _me_. Oh boy, Blasphemy has some explaining to do. Well, why are you down _here_"

Maioko"Well, isn't this your hideout"

Zidane"Yeah, but... This is the basement."

Maioko"Oh, okay. Upstairs must be even more evil, right"

Zidane"Umm, no. Follow me." He opened up a portal and they walked through. They appeared in one of the kitchens. Maioko looked confused, and was more so when they went out.

Maioko"But... (Pointing in opposing directions) Wasn't, isn't, shouldn't..."

Zidane"Sigh, you're not seeing this the right way. We're not your standard bad guys, per se. _I'm_ just here because I have nothing better to do, and Blasphemy is here to destroy anything and everything … In short; we're all here for our own reasons, not the whole 'darkness' thing."

Maioko: "(Blinks a few times) Oh. (Shrugs) Even better."

Zidane: "(Smirk/smile) I'll give you the tour." He began showing her the various passages and hallways, selecting a room for her, and all that great stuff. When it began to grow boring, Zidane decided to make a stab at interest.

Zidane: "Hey, you were looking forward to torture stuff, right?"

Maioko: "Yeah, at _least _something for setting people on fire."

Zidane: "Well, I'll show you the dungeons then." As they teleported down and continued walking, Zidane bantered on about it.

Zidane: "These dungeons came with the place, so don't expect much. Here's the standard torture room, a rack, whips, chains, spikes, you know. (They continue on for a while) Yeah, here's where we actually keep some of the prisoners."

Maioko"A PS2, games, a comfy bed... (Raised eyebrow) Are you sure this is a dungeon"

Zidane"Well, it's what we use. Hey kid."

Sora"(Busy playing a game) Hey Zidane." Maioko continued with Zidane, stopped, did a double take, and ran back.

Maioko"You're Sora"

Sora"(Still concentrating) Yeah, could you wait just a sec, I've just got... Ha! You went _down_, video game things! Booyah! Huh, do ya need something? Hey, you're new around here"

Maioko"Yeah. I've _got _to tell Kairi... Oh yeah, not part of the team. Sigh, never mind."

Sora"Huh? Never mind what"

Maioko"Nothing, never mind."

Sora"_What_"

Maioko"(Vein) Nothing, never _mind_"

Sora"Whoa"

Maioko"Sigh. Is there anything else"

Zidane"Hmm… Yeah, I suppose." He took them through a portal. It was a dark room again; seemingly similar to the room where the villains of the first Kingdom Hearts had congregated to watch over what was happening. There was a small pedestal in the center, with veins leading out from it along the floor to the walls, with silver liquid within, giving the floor a look of nearly being liquid.

On the pedestal was a large orb, like a moon being held in the branches of a tree. Maioko looked confused and wandered up to it, slightly reverent. She prodded it with a finger, and a picture of Ifrit popped up. He was finishing up a large chunk of meat. After rending the last portion from the bone, he leaned back against what was once a tree-monster, looked at the stars, closed his eyes, and slept, snoring loud enough to wake the dead. Maioko took a step back, shocked at this reaction. She bumped into Zidane on the way back, and for a moment he seemed larger and stronger, more evil. However, it was only a brief second, and his goofy smile reassured her of the predictability of her new ally.

Zidane: "This is where we've been tracking your movements from. It will show you anyone or anything you want. If you have a place you'd like to check up on, use this. Also, since you aren't experienced enough with portals, this should allow you to move freely in the same way just by jumping through. Feel free to check out whatever you want, I'm going." He faded into the shadows and was gone, giving the room a more silent feel.

However, it was in no way oppressive, as the trickling of the quicksilver into the orb made a sound similar to a stream, and occasionally sounded like wind chimes. Maioko looked from side to side, a natural instinct showing her innate discomfort with being there. She then placed one hand on the orb of light and wished to see the layout of the castle. A map appeared there, so detailed in construction that it highlighted shortcut portals already in use, along with demons that wandered the halls looking for vengeance for their fallen masters, and the regulars of the castle as well. Maioko studied it with a sharp countenance, giving special detail to each demon, each hiding point, and every single way around and through the place. Her critical eye found some details that wouldn't have been available to a normal glance-through, such as discrepancies where extra passages might be.

After a few more moments of this, she nodded in acceptance of sufficient memorization. She turned her attention to Earth this time, hoping to see something still alive. Unfortunately there was nothing. A barren wasteland, devoid even of heartless. She sighed, slightly overcome by despair. Yearning for a bit of company, she willed the orb to show the progress of her friends. It came up with multiple images, each occurring at the same and different times, far too much to keep up with. Maioko ceased the orb's production with a wave of her hand and stood back, contemplating who to look after first. Acronos was obviously not on that list yet, merely a whim not to see his face for a while. Upon further retrospection, she decided to locate Tidus, and find out his progress thus far. This is what she saw:

./6

./6

One eye slowly opened, and then another. Everything was blurry, confused and jumbled, but finally fell into place as a strange area. Tidus shook his head to dispel the confusion for a moment, and tried to take in his surroundings. The gummi ship was nowhere in sight, most likely having flung him far away and devoid of any way to contact his fellows.

Picking up the shorter version of Caladbolg, his legendary weapon of the sun, Tidus raised his body from the dirt. He dusted himself off, vaguely aware of a presence lurking in the shadows of the trees surrounding him. He didn't much care, it didn't feel like anything particularly life threatening, so he looked around from his higher viewpoint, and noticed a hill close by. Shrugging, he made his way towards it, and on the way was amazed to find no damage having been done. It was almost a miracle, but he had no broken bones, no burns, not even a bruise to show for the crash. This made him a bit suspicious of the time period he couldn't account for, but kept going, still aware of the presence.

Upon reaching the top of the hill, he looked down into a grassy valley surrounded by sheer cliffs. Pretty, but unlikely to be of any use. Looking the opposing way, he saw smoke curling up into the sky. Smiling at his good fortune, he began walking in that direction. A small portion of him began to wonder why exactly everything was as it was. He was completely undamaged, and totally unafraid of what lay before him. Now, he knew he was the courageous type, but it simply wasn't in his usual character to be absolutely happy despite a negative situation. Thinking for a time, he attributed it to the scroll the Immortal had left. Having followed its instructions had given him a clearer perspective, and sated his need for more power than those around him. It was not so much that he was now the best and didn't need to try anymore, but more that he simply was happy with his state of being, whether it was the best or not. Almost sighing, he shook his head and continued.

Or, he would have, had there not been a monster newly in front of him. Like he'd sensed, it wasn't life threatening or even that strong to begin with. Pulling out Caladbolg, he readied himself in the stance he was most accustomed to, not really needing any fancy techniques other than his usual jump-slash to dispose of this foe.

He jumped forward easily, sinking blade into the sinewy flesh of an arm, and pulled back. It thrashed, sending another clawed appendage to strike at his midsection. He front-flipped over it and cleaved the aforementioned appendage off. Now bleeding profusely, and off balance to boot, it glared at him. Tidus stood there calmly, waiting for it to move, since he was now bored. Actually, he never though he'd get bored of any fight at this rate, but he was bored nevertheless. The creature reared back on its hindquarters, preparing to spring forward in a corkscrew motion to impale Tidus to a tree. He tilted slightly, ready for the attack, ready to dodge and impale the creature into a tree and then deliver a finishing blow.

This series would have commenced, had not a greater beast intruded. A large thing, roughly like a turtle in proportion of chest to everything else, along with the shell, feet like tree stumps, long and clawed arms, and an enormous jaw lined with razor-sharp teeth. It barreled into the first creature, smashing it against another tree with a sickening crack denoting the halving of its spinal cord, and then began tearing into the still-living carcass. Tidus, quite disgusted, began walking away, still eying the predator and prey. Before he could comment to himself about the "glory that was nature", the greater of the two predators turned to him sharply, fire burning in its eyes.

It turned fully towards him, stomping with such force as to make indentations in the earth. Tidus sighed and readied Caladbolg again. He took the opportunity to try and sense his opponent, but nothing came. Slightly confused, he took up a higher grade of stance, wary of some trick this predator might have. It reared back one arm, and had it hitting Tidus before he even saw it coming, or moving at all for that matter. He flew in the direction propelled, but managed to place his feet on the ground and skid to a halt. He slightly rubbed his now sensitive stomach area, and took up a distance attack stance. His goal would be to bounce off the trees and impale the creature's head, ending the battle before any other damage was incurred.

However, the creature placed it hands on the ground and sent out a pulse of energy through the ground. Tidus began his jumping as a consequence, but fell on the second one because the trees he'd been aiming for had fallen already. He rolled backwards, getting ready again, but as soon as he'd gotten up the creature had its fist in his face. He rolled for a few feet, but got back up again. His back to the valley now, he decided to blast the thing with some lightning magic to stop it from attacking again. However, you all know what happens, right? Nada, zilch, nothing.

Now aware that he might be in some danger, Tidus began trying to plot out some course of action. No such luck as it reached out and grabbed him by the throat, and swung him into a tree. It let go and began walking over there at a pace that one really wouldn't expect from something of that size and shape. Tidus groaned in pain, and tried standing up, but much to his dismay found that he was now injured to the point of this being quite difficult. Breathing difficultly, he took a moment to size up the equation.

This thing somehow was too fast to attack with the strategy he'd been using, and its long-range was unstoppable. The best chance would be a close-range assault, but with the size of its mouth, and it ability to bull-rush with such mass, it would be extremely difficult to even try something like that. A better option would be to pretend to be dead and impale it through the throat when possible. He decided on that approach. It lumbered over to him, and seemed to believe his act. Or perhaps not, since it lunged its claws forward, intending to impale him to the tree to make sure he was dead.

Obviously Tidus had to roll away, but as he was moving, that same arm came at him and thwacked him away. He skidded on the ground for a moment, and looked at his aggressor. He began getting up, and then, for just a second, noticed its white eyes. His own widened, this thing was blind? That's why it was able to anticipate so easily, and wasn't fooled at all by the act. He readied Caladbolg in a stance above him. This next move made Caladbolg cut through the air very noisily, but it would continue to do so even if he let go. Tidus just hoped his fists were tough enough.

The creature seemed to raise an eyebrow, as if reading his move, and clapped its hands together to form a blast of sound. Tidus jumped up, and began the attack. Caladbolg whistled loudly in the air, and began falling towards the aggressor. Tidus let go and began aiming for a different segment. However, it somehow knew this as well, and simply hit away sword and boy like swatting a fly. The two landed near each other, and Tidus grabbed his precious blade again. Using it as a crutch, he wondered what could possibly be used to defeat this thing.

Unfortunately, considering that it hadn't revealed _any_ weak point in its attack up until now, Tidus was beginning to doubt his chances. So, taking a cue from anyone in really bad circumstances, he began edging away, until he was flat-out running away as fast as possible. The hulking thing simply couldn't keep up, even with its extendable limbs, so it just gave up on him and went back to the other creature. It found its prey trying to crawl away, barely holding in its organs. Its teeth seemed to almost elongate, prey that lost this much flesh and blood and still lived were the best kind.

On his way down, away from the forest and towards the smoke, Tidus heard a loud crunching and a scream. Cringing, he assumed that the crunch was from a very necessary bone, such as the spine. Nevertheless, he kept on running for a long time, until he finally came upon the source of the smoke. It seemed to be a small village. Wooden houses lined the area, with a central campfire. Several people looked up at him. He was breathing heavily from exertion, and looked quite beaten up. He looked from side to side, and finally his eyes rested on what looked like an inn. He walked in, ignoring the stares. Striding up to the first important person he saw, he got their attention.

Tidus: "How much for a night's stay?"

Person: "… (Raised eyebrow) What exactly do you mean?"

Tidus: "Isn't this an inn?"

Person: "Inns are only in towns."

Tidus: "This isn't?"

Person: "No, only a brief settlement for a few days' duration. You're welcome to find a cot and join us though."

Tidus: "Thanks." He grabbed a dusty old thing, the only one around, and laid it on the floor. Looking back to the person, they tilted their head in the direction of the door. Apologizing, Tidus went outside and found a place to rest and tend to his wounds.

./6

Maioko looked on with mild concern. That thing was pretty tough, and Tidus seemed quite beaten up. Deciding to be nice, (she only needed Acronos dead, not the rest of what once her team), she glanced around for whoever was close to him. Finding Selphie close to the village but going in a different direction, she decided to test the orb's teleport ability. She placed her arm through, saw it near, and pushed Selphie in the direction of the village.

Selphie"Oomph! What... Hey, smoke" She began running towards it, and Maioko retracted her arm. Within a few minutes Selphie reached the village that Tidus had arrived in. Looking from side to side, she spotted Tidus and cried out.

Selphie"(Jumping up and down, waving hand) Tidus, hey Tidus" He looked up in mild confusion, spotted her, and his face lit up.

Tidus"Hey, Selphie! You're alive"

Selphie"Yeah" She ran up to him and began bouncing up and down. He slowly got up, and she noticed his damage.

Selphie"Oww, what happened"

Tidus"A really tough monster."

Selphie"Why haven't you used Cure"

Tidus"Magic doesn't work here, I don't know why."

Selphie"Let me try." She tried to call forth a spell, but it didn't work. Pouting, she Drew a spell from Tidus and cast it immediately, having a very limited effect, but working. She smiled, and then pulled out a materia orb. Pushing in energy, she unleashed the spell, and it worked as well. She grinned happily, and cast Cure upon Tidus.

Tidus"Cool, magic from outside seems to work. I'll get you a cot." Later that evening, Selphie and Tidus' naturally happy personalities made them some friends, and they were all sitting in front of the fire.

Selphie"So, what do you think is gonna happen to us"

Tidus"We'll find our friends, don't worry."

Selphie"..."

Tidus"... (Looks up at the moon) Hey, a crescent moon. _Two _crescent moons."

Selphie"Really? Wow, there _are _two. Cool..." Both looked up for a while, and sighed.

The night was silent, no birds, no insects, barely the rustle of grass. This was Tidus' first tip. After sighing while looking at the moon, he heard the silence, even through peoples' speaking. His ears quirked up.

Tidus"Selphie, it's quiet."

Selphie"I guess"

Tidus"No, not the people. Listen, the forest is too quiet. It's silent..."

Selphie"... Yeah, you're right. What's it mean though"

Tidus"(Regarding the forest carefully) Something's coming." At that moment some birds flew out, squawking in fear. Despite all this, the festivities hadn't ended in the village; they were the only ones to observe the silent forest. Tidus began looking for Caladbolg, his sword would be needed. However, nothing immediately came. He waited with his sword at ready for a time, but no great demon attacked. After ten minutes of this, Selphie tugged on his arm.

Selphie"C'mon, nothing's there. Let's have fun."

Tidus"You go ahead, I think I'll wait."

Selphie"(Pouts) You're getting like Auron"

Tidus"(Blinks in confusion, shudders) Okay, fine, I'll go." The two neared the fire and began eating and making merry with everyone else. However, Tidus had been right to believe something coming.

The creature from before was waiting and listening, knowing that the humans were aware and might put up some resistance. It would wait until they slept, then go in and pick out meals calmly. And wait it did, but only another hour or so. The noises ceased and the humans went into their caves. It rose and began walking over. It needed to be fast; there was a second predator that had been invading the territory recently and taking some of its prey. Not many, but it was somehow too fast to keep up with. Upon reaching the boundary of the humans' place, it heard wings and a loud screech. The second predator had arrived. No matter, there were too many for one alone anyway.

It stomped forward and knocked over a canister. This thing began leaking a strange-smelling liquid. The creature shrugged (or at least what counted as one), and swung hard to the right while extending an arm, ripping a gash through the front that counted as a door. It felt a small sting and wondered what it was. Turned out it was a small lamp that broke on the liquid and set it on fire, moving toward the canister. Of course, the interest lasted only a moment as it went inside for a meal, humans didn't hunt _themselves, _now did they?

Meanwhile, Tidus had woken up when the house was struck. He sat up and looked around. Any remaining bits of sleep were eradicated when he noticed the container of kerosene spilled, and fire about to hit it. He got up and ran toward it as fast as he could, hoping to be able to do something, but was too late as it exploded in front of him. He was flung back several feet, but shook it off. The fire was catching well, considering the wooden structure of the homes.

There was a shrill scream from one house, so he grabbed Caladbolg and started toward it, but was struck down from above. It took a moment to process what had just happened, but he noticed he was flying and had pressure on his shoulders. Wondering what in the bloody hell was going on, he looked up to find a demon gripping him. It had very sharp teeth and grinned down at him. Eyes widening in fear, he did the only thing available to him; he impaled the thing. It roared in pain, and let him go.

Tidus fell several feet, rolled to soften the fall, and came up ready to fight. The demon-thing circled around to get him, and was diving down for him, when it was blasted away by a fire spell. Selphie was behind it and smiled cheerfully to Tidus. He nodded and ran into the building he'd first heard a scream coming from. He ran in, and started making his way through the flames, noticing a bit of a trail of blood leading up the stairs. Following it led him to one room in particular, but as he entered an arm came out and smashed him against the wall.

After opening his eyes, he narrowed them again; it was that creature from before in the forest. He raised Caladbolg and slashed down, but even though he cut through the skin, the moment he lifted it to strike again, the flesh began healing itself like rubber. The creature 'looked' at him in annoyance, and swung him to the opposite side of the house, _through the roof. _He'd managed to hold on, and wasn't too hurt, so he pried its arm off and took up stance. From the heightened stance, he lowered so as to gain tension and then leaped up into the air and back down onto the creature. Turning its shoulder, it blocked with its shell, but was sent back a bit, close to the wall.

Tidus"(Eyes flash) Got you" Planting the tip of his blade on the ground, he spun around it and delivered a powerful kick to the midsection, sending _it _through the wall for once. Immediately he jumped through the hole, intending to impale the thing through the stomach, but it smacked him away, hard. He rolled on the ground for a few feet, but came right back up and sprinted over, faster than he had ever before. It swung from the right, the left, a spin wave, but Tidus dodged all three at high speeds and delivered a punch to the face with Caladbolg's spiked hand guard. It flew back into a flaming building and disappeared into the inferno.

Tidus"Yeah" He felt a sudden, sharp pain between his shoulders, and was flung into the dirt, but did a front flip with the momentum. He knew it could only have been the demon, and quickly deciding where it would be, he stuck the blade out to there and felt some resistance as the demon cut itself with a roar of pain. It circled around to come at him again, but was hit with an ice spell and frozen briefly.

Selphie"Hey Tidus"

Tidus"Right" Holding the sword in an almost presenting manner, he waited in stance. Selphie ran and jumped onto the blade, and along with a boost from Tidus, jumped high into the air, up to the demon, where she wrapped the nunchaku around its neck and drove it to the floor. With it still slightly frozen, and her holding down the limbs, she began attempting to suffocate it.

Selphie"I've got it over here"

Tidus nodded and looked over to the building where the other creature had ended up, just in time to slightly dodge the great claw coming at him and only get a scratch instead of being smashed into another flaming wall. He tried to slash at the arm, but it retracted before he had a chance, so he had to begin running over. Right as he came close enough for a slash, it curled up into a spiky ball and began rolling toward him. Unable to stop, he was sent flying into the air, where it immediately caught him and slammed him back down. He coughed a few times, by now hurting pretty seriously, but began to try and get up. However, the creature had no intention of letting him gain the upper hand, and punched him into another wall, leaving a fierce indentation.

Tidus groaned in pain, only one eye opened for the time being, but couldn't manage to pull himself out. Since the creature couldn't see him trying to move, and couldn't hear his minute struggles over the flames, it assumed him no longer a threat and moved on. Tidus grunted slightly and tried to pull himself out, but to no avail, he was quite stuck, and had too little energy to pull himself out. So he was resigned to watching the creature stop in front of a larger building that the flames had left relatively untouched. Reading the sign over the doorway made his eyes widen and he started struggling more fiercely, the one place where all the little children slept.

He saw one little girl come out, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked up slowly and saw the creature, waited a moment for it to sink in, and shrieked. The creature grabbed her in its hand, the enormous palm completely encompassing her. It lifted her up slowly, above its now open mouth, and its eyes seemed to shine in response to the new snack. In the lurid light from the blazing hell surrounding, Tidus saw the little girl's face. Her eyes, her hair, the style, she looked exactly like a younger Yuna, (or at least to Tidus through the bad lighting and beating he's endured). His rage reaching levels he'd never even thought about before, power surging through his veins once more, his mind began reciting the words and lesson that the Immortal's scroll dictated for the "Realization".

_The Realization is something that true warriors always discover in their own ways. It has no specific way or route to achievement, merely appearing whenever the warrior is ready for it, or, more specifically, asks for it with all of his or her being. However, there are certain things that are similar in all Realizations, a certain core belief or essence that pervades all. Usually the Realization occurs when the very foundation of a person's being is undergoing a test. When this occurs, the warrior is responsible for noticing it, though they are almost always caught up in the moment. The objective of the exercise is to question the question that keeps you going. "What are you doing? Why are you doing it? Who (or what) are you doing it for? What makes this moment special?" Once the warrior realizes this, they more or less understand the reason for their existence, and once this is found, it is possible to draw on this wellspring of power in order to do anything the user requires._

Something clicked, or maybe snapped in Tidus, and rage no longer seemed to matter. Hatred was no more, sadness; gone, and everything else besides an intense and strange feeling of love, and an equally immense feeling of unadulterated power simply ceased to exist in the face of this. Energy began flowing into him, and, with an explosion of golden light as though from the brightest of suns, the entire wall shattered like frail glass. The creature's ears perked up at this, fully hearing him. It turned to face him and its eyes widened. In its blindness, it actually _saw _him, an inferno of golden energy, one with a force of nature, and impossibly powerful.

Tidus"(Voice is deeper, very strange and mildly creepy) Put down the girl. (It doesn't) _NOW! _"

The creature slightly smiled, sensing an advantage. It was about to play with Tidus' care for its small snack, but found its hand cut off before the thought even finished crossing its mind. The creature screamed in pain and tried to swing at him, but he was already away from it. He placed the girl down and kneeled to her level.

Tidus"(Much nicer and smiling) Now be more careful next time, okay? (She nods quietly, slightly scared) Right, now go to bed, I'm going to make the monster go away now. (She nods again. Tidus smiles and ruffles her hair)" He stood back up and the little girl ran inside.

Caladbolg appeared in his hand, and he pointed it at the creature, which was busy regenerating its hand. It glared at him and stood ready. They stood there, facing one another amongst the flames. The creature was looking and sensing Tidus, trying to feel the full extent of this new strength, while Tidus was finding out exactly what movements it could make, and how strong and fast it was. It was like everything was suddenly an open book to him, and he also knew how to read and use that information. After figuring out everything that could possibly happen, and what had the highest probability of occurring, he smirked and lightly motioned for it to attack.

As a predator, it knew how to do this and bull-rushed him. Not the wisest of choices, so it tripped at one point into a spiky roll. Tidus' eyes glazed over for a second as he noted the situation, waited, and sprung forward and shoved his blade through it, flipped over, pulled the blade out, and smacked it hard away. It slid on the floor, seriously damaged for once, but got back up. Its chances were lowered and it knew that. Tidus was visible to it through his aura, and the bright, almost blinding light made it difficult for the creature, which was used to fighting without sight, to do anything.

It slowly got up and glared at him, defining where their strengths lay. His speed was much higher than before, higher than any other being it had ever encountered, but their strength difference hadn't changed much since the last time it had beaten him. So, if it could draw him into an attack, victory might be possible if it could catch him off guard. They both waited for a time, and then the flames ate away at a wooden pillar and it fell.

Tidus remained in place, absolutely calm, but the creature sent an arm flying at him. When there was literally less than a second left between him and the attack, he moved to the side and zoomed at the creature. He was halfway there even before the hand reached the ground, and the creature looked surprised, even scared. However, the moment its hand touched ground, its eye gained a glint, and it grabbed the earth, and used that leverage point in order to sent itself forward at rapid speeds. This time, it seemed to finally have him! Or not, as Tidus swung, and they ended up on opposing sides to one another.

There was a brief, momentary pause as the wind passed and time stood still in the face of the final strike. Tidus slowly opened his eyes, completely untouched. The creature also opened its eyes, wider than ever before as eight separate slash wounds appeared, each so deep and long that it _almost_, just barely not, cut the creature in half four different ways. Obviously, blood began gushing forth in a fountain, arteries slit open neatly, but it wasn't dead, merely unable to move from the most intense pain possible.

Tidus: "(Stands up calmly) You'll live for a few more minutes, that's about it. I made sure to cut exactly an inch from death. You'll either die of blood loss or pain, your choice." With that he sheathed Caladbolg and walked away, searching for Selphie. The creature's eyes followed him slowly, it still being unable to move. The last thought it had as permanent darkness closed upon it was of the irony that the sun had blinded it, and the sun now killed it.

Tidus stepped around a bend to feel something moving towards him, darted his eyes to where it was coming from, and jumped aside as the other demon was sent into the building next to him.

Selphie: "Pant, pant, I'm almost done!"

Tidus: "(Regards where the demon landed) I'd say you've got a ways to go." Saying that, the demon literally ripped the building to shreds, roaring and screaming.

Tidus: "Mind if I help?"

Selphie: "(Just a bit frazzled) Sure I guess." He pulled out Caladbolg and looked at the demon, determining where, when, and how it could and would attack. It dashed towards Selphie, obviously too caught up in what it was doing to care about anything else, so Tidus jumped up and attempted to cut it in half. However, he knew it was countering, so he blocked it before he had a chance to finish the maneuver. Changing the direction of flight, he was able to land on a piece of building that wasn't on fire at the time and, using a springing motion, jump forward in attack. He 'saw' its counter from his left, so he readied the sword behind him, kept up the position that was like a torpedo, and grappled its arm, swung around behind it using the force of its own counter, and impaled it through the back. Swinging around his blade, he managed to rip it out while moving in such a way as to get a nice, clean decapitation in. He dropped to the floor, still looking up at the demon that remained in the air. The moment his feet hit ground again, he jumped up to cut it in half the long way, and then on the way down sliced in a quick zigzag, butchering the remains. He landed, along with a bunch of demon parts.

Tidus: "You can burn the parts now."

Selphie: "(Raised eyebrow) Overkill much?"

Tidus: "Not really, it's still alive." And so it was. Selphie shrieked loudly when one of the arms grabbed her foot. Of course, it was instantly set on fire, along with the remaining bits.

Tidus: "That should do it, now if you don't mind…" Summoning up his newly acquired golden aura, he sent it throughout the area, stopping every bit of flame. This, of course, silenced everything, giving things an almost appreciative feel. Again of course, I'm not one to hold respect long, so a tiny wood chip fell from one house, followed by the entire house promptly collapsing. Tidus and Selphie blinked, waited for it to sink in, began chuckling, and then fully laughing. After wiping laughter-induced tears from their eyes, they began assessing the damage. Luckily most people were freshly in bed, and hadn't quite gotten to sleep at the time, so there were only a few instances of death or wounds. These were dealt with by everyone, but towards sunrise, Selphie complained of being a little tired.

Tidus: "C'mon, these people need help!"

Selphie: "Well, I can't help it if I'm human, unlike _somebody_ over here who's been over-doing everything."

Tidus: "Hey! Wait, now that you mention it, the whole "Realization" thing, the monsters, _and _this, I really should feel somewhat sleepy, but I just don- Zzz… (Promptly falls asleep standing up)"

Selphie: "(Blinks a few times and shrugs) Oh well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em." She then used Tidus' shoulder as a pillow and fell asleep herself.

./6

Maioko smiled to herself, those two were so cute sometimes. Now even more curious about the fate of her friends, err, yes, yes they still were her friends, only that one needed to die. Pondering briefly about the other halves of the two wholes, she asked for Yuna and Irvine. The scene shifted to near the gummi ship, but still a distance away, however someone appeared behind her, making her turn around and cease the vision.

Lance"Hey. We've got stuff to do, c'mon."

Maioko"Sigh, alright."

./6

Now, back with Acronos, he opened his eyes to find a mouthful of pillow. Blinking, he decided to get up before he ended up suffocating himself. He twisted himself out of the cocoon that was his blanket, and sat up, stretching. There wasn't any excess light in here, though he expected a sunrise. Shrugging, he got up to go get his computer and look for a bathroom. After dispensing with the morning necessities like a bit of combing, a shower, etc, he got fully dressed in the clothes he'd picked out for the normal outfit the day before. After locating on the map the tutor and princess Mai, he headed over. Once he entered the room, he found them arguing over a clipboard, fighting for it. At this time the clipboard was flung entirely out of the fight, and Acronos grabbed it and looked at it. There was a map on it, with little X's and O's drawn on it. There were many more O's than X's, and the X's were scattered about here and there on the map. Acronos studied the map a bit, determined what and where everything could and would go, and nodded in satisfaction.

Acronos: "Yeah, that's a pretty good strategy."

Tutor: "(Harried and finally away from Mai) Yes, if you mean for us."

Acronos: "Well, if we're the X's, yeah."

Tutor: "WHAT? We're the O markings, how could the rebels possibly win!"

(By the way, whenever Acronos is sticking in the new persona, I'll call him Zero) Zero: "Oh, well if they move here, here, and here… They'll have the terrain advantage, and that'll lead to here, which would give the advantage over this position over in the corner. Of course, the commander in charge would _have _to move the troops over into these positions in order to try and counter, but that's where these guys over in the back come in. They provide enough of a distraction for the remaining people to charge in. That should about wrap it up."

Tutor: "… Amazing, but… "

Mai: "Well then, what's the solution Mr. Big-shot?"

Zero: "Hmm? Oh, move these troops over to these positions here. That covers the flanks and keeps the others on their toes. You move these guys here through the center, and that should draw out everyone else, trying to attack their flanks. These guys go around and attack them from behind, sandwiching them between each other. Next, you move a lighter group to take these positions over here, giving them the terrain advantage, and surprising the forces over there. Once the opposition is gone, you should have them use long-range weaponry to take out the pockets that'll form in the back. While they do that, you use the soldiers closest to move in and take them out directly. The remainder should move to these points here as rapidly as possible in order to surprise the guys that are coming for the archers. Hmm… I'd also suggest that once they're all gone, you send a large squadron over to these two points here, I don't like how they look. Tell them to look for tunnels."

./6

Well, that'll do for now.

Riku: "That's it?"

Don't worry, I've actually got a lot more ready."

Riku: "You've said that a lot…"

And I mean it this time, I have the rest for now written up, I should be able to create a schedule of some sort…

Auron: "We'll see."


	19. Chapter 17, part C

Well, another 8 pages, hope it's not too late.

Riku: "(Snoring)

Narrator: "He got bored of taunting you and decided to take a break."

Sigh. Oh well, here it is.

* * *

/0

Tutor: "OO (Taken aback)"

Mai: "(Blinks) Well, (shrugs) that sounds as good as any."

Tutor: "Uhh, err… We'll have to do some tests… err, to see if it would work…"

Zero: "Whatever. Anyway, you said something about mission briefing?"

Tutor: "Oh, err, yes I did, didn't I? Well the king, Mai's father, decided that he would like to personally see you, but you slept in and he's off right now."

Zero: "So… what?"

Tutor: "Well, I assume that you should, err-"

Zero: "Get to the point."

Tutor: "(Surprised) Umm… well, what would you like to do?" Mai slapped her forehead behind him.

Zero: " Isn't a mercenary supposed to be reckless? (Haughty smirk) I'll take care of that mess for you."

Tutor: "(Really surprised) Umm… err, okay. Just…"

Zero: "Whatever, get it done." He turns on his heel and walks out. On the way, Mai runs and catches up to him.

Mai: "Hey, what was that back there?"

Acronos: "My idea. I'll keep up a different personality while I'm around here, so nobody will recognize me as myself."

Mai: "(Raised eyebrow) Whatever. Anyway, wanna get something to eat?"

Acronos: "(Nods vigorously)"

Mai: "(Shrugs)" They headed on their way to get breakfast.

Meanwhile, the tutor remained in the room, still a bit shell-shocked at Zero's behavior for one, and the strategy for another. He shook it off and went to the technical assembly room. He requested the computer to run the strategy through the usual simulation. It came back with a clean victory and no casualties for their own forces.

Tutor: "WHAT! No way, run it through again."

Technician: "Yes sir. ... Same results."

Tutor: "... Improve the enemy A.I, give them an advantage."

Technician: "Right. ... Almost a casualty this time, but victory was still obtained."

Tutor: "(Glares) Increase the intelligence and decrease our forces' strength, and add tunnels where he said there might be." After watching a rather bloody battle, their own forces emerged victorious with fewer casualties than other strategies attempted.

Tutor: "Sigh. We might not even need a commander with this kind of thing. I'll just go ahead and organize the troops as recommended."

/0 -(I hate this site's formatting!)-

* * *

An hour later, after eating, resting, and studying the world he was on, Acronos decided to take a walk around, maybe map out the place. He stepped outside his room and began looking at his map when a small, floating robot thing came up to him. It spoke in a simple voice of almost a young human.

Robot: "Sir, your presence is requested in the briefing room."

Acronos: "(Blinks and shrugs) Okay."

Robot: "Please follow me." They walked for quite a distance, turning several corners, left, right, right, middle, left, Acronos couldn't follow all the twists and turns made. They finally got to an elevator and took it down. While waiting for the elevator to finish its route, Acronos got bored and tried to start up a conversation.

Acronos: "Big place, isn't it?"

Robot: "..."

Acronos: "(Blinks) Uhh, the castle, I mean."

Robot: "... There are larger structures, though this one does present a larger scale than most."

Acronos: "Hard to get around?"

Robot: "I do not understand, who are you referring to?"

Acronos: "Umm, in general."

Robot: "It can be assumed as such."

Acronos: "… Alright…" The elevator finished its route and they got off. Following the floating metal orb around a little more, it stopped at a door.

Robot: "This is where your presence is required. Please step inside." After letting any worry pass through him, and setting up the 'Zero' persona, he stepped inside… to utter discord and chaos.

Zero: "(Are-you-kidding-me look)"

All the soldiers were randomly yelling, shouting, throwing things, etc, and the Tutor was desperately trying to calm them all down. Unfortunately he simply didn't have a loud enough voice to be heard over the din, and even if he could have been, Zero doubted they would have listened. Sighing, he walked through the crowd, almost inspiring a feeling of parting the Red Sea, and stepped up onto the podium the Tutor was on.

Zero: "These are your soldiers?"

Tutor: "(Shouting) Yes. I'm sorry, but they have almost no training in anything but magical weapons. This is the last branch of our forces, they're the largest, but definitely the least prepared."

Zero: "I'll take care of them." He stepped up in front and stood there a moment. Upon seeing no end to the chaos in sight, he rummaged through his trench and pulled out an old whistle. Taking a deep breath, he unleashed the full sound of the whistle until it simply echoed through a quiet room.

Zero: "There."

He turned back to the other and asked exactly where it was that they were being sent. He answered with the name Spartacus. More details were requested, and the city was described as having been exceptionally skilled in warfare on all levels since its creation very early on. They were warriors on a higher level than most others, and were capable of strategic counters and maneuvers, along with each soldier reportedly knowing at least one art for their weapon.

Zero: "(Raised eyebrow) And you're putting these guys against _that_? You _needed_ a better strategy. … Give me two or three days, I need to train these guys how to fight, (listens to them talking again) and I need to teach them discipline. (To soldiers) **Quiet!**" They continued chatting on after that, ignoring him. This made Zero very mad since respect for the one in charge is one of the first things a good army needs. So, calling upon all of Devil's qualities, he roared out "**I said: _SILENCE!_**" shutting them up instantly. Zero turned and stood on the podium, fully in view, glaring about.

Zero: "That's better. I'll be frank with you; you're going to Spartacus. (This produced a worried murmur) As you are, you stand no chance. (Even more of a tumult) QUIET! I'm going to have to teach you how to fight. Your first lesson is discipline. Oh, and before we begin, do any of you have a problem with killing? (Many, if not all, raise their hands) I'll have to give you reversed-bladed weapons, but it'll be harder for you to use them. (No response) Let's begin training." He took them to the open battlefield he'd taken out 500 in.

Zero: "We'll begin with marching exercises so that you figure out how to take orders." From then until the day ended Zero drilled them on formations, attack moves, how to strike, when to strike, etc.

Zero: "Tomorrow I want you here at 7:00 A.M, no excuses. Anyone found late will do 100 push-ups. Dismissed." Everyone went to bed tired that night, since Acronos felt obligated to take part in everything he forced his soldiers into. Zero requested that the remaining forces assigned to him be there as well the next day, and so they were. About 10 soldiers were late, one by literally one second, but excuses weren't counted and he was forced to do the same. Once done, he stood up and glared at Zero and muttered under his breath. Something seemed familiar about this one's face, so he asked him what he'd just said. The soldier looked away and mumbled a little louder.

Zero: "Can't hear you."

Young soldier: "(looks straight at him) I just asked myself why we should follow someone like you."

Zero: "… (Smile) Do you really want to know?" Most of the soldiers who wanted only rest and not combat began catching on to the kid's zeal. A feeling of unrest passed through the troops.

Young soldier: "Go ahead."

Zero: "(Smirk)" Zero then grabbed the kid by the collar and threw him several feet away without even batting an eyelash. He tried to stick the landing, but one hand hit the ground before it was needed, and he ended up skidding on the other arm before sort-of rolling onto his feet. He gripped the arm, but settled into stance.

Zero: "It's because you're all really weak and I'm the only one who can teach you. If you want proof (pulls out his knife) I'll be happy to take you all on." The kid looked back and grabbed a broadsword, and rushed at Zero, blade raised.

Zero: " Decently fast, this kid actually knows what he's doing. Not enough to stand a chance, but I'll give him some leeway and not use any techniques. The idea that I'm even stronger if I win without them could inspire some loyalty amongst the soldiers. "

His opponent's first move was a sweep for Zero's legs, which he jumped over and kicked him in the head and chest. Easily landing a moment after the kick made contact, Zero spun rapidly and delivered the back of his fist to the side of his opponent's head, sending him flying. The kid got back up, and jumped forward so powerfully as to get to Zero with a jump-slash in one movement. He dodged it and hit the kid with the hilt. He took the blow and used the momentum to spin around for a strike. Zero parried the blow from him to the ground and hit his elbow into the opponent's chest. He followed this with a roundabout kick the opponent's head. He staggered to his feet from that, using the sword as support. He would've continued attacking, had Zero not begun clapping lightly.

Zero: "Very good, you almost stood a chance there. Faster than your friends, and strong of heart as well. Your abilities are far better than those without training. What's your name?"

Young Soldier: "(Defiant anger) My code is Arch-Tiburon, my name is Ark."

Zero: "You are?"

Ark: "14, trained since birth to be the best."

Zero: "They didn't do a very good job, did they?" Ark's face easily alerted Zero that his restraint was broken, so he knew when he was coming, and put him in a painful hold instantly. He whispered in his ear, almost hissing.

Zero: "One thing you need to know if you want to be the best is how to control yourself." He then let up and looked around at the soldiers.

Zero: "Anyone else want to try?" One ran at him, but was hit with the hilt to the back of the neck. Three more came from behind but were knocked away by one kick. Zero waited but no one came.

Zero: "Hmph, I'm not even using my preferred weapon. (Looks around again) Any questions?"

Ark: "Yeah. How about; now what?"

Zero: "Glad you asked. You see people, this what you're aiming for. Strong. Smart. Fast. Now, since many of you weren't here yesterday, we'll be going over formations." Ark continued glaring at Zero, while several glared at Ark. For three grueling hours they went over every formation Zero could think up for the situation.

Zero: "Now people, you know those formations we've been doing? (They nod) You're progressing quickly and I'm proud, but they're useless. (Groans, moans, and other reactions greet this) Formations are predictable, you're only to be in one if instructed so, that's it. Now, we'll be doing work on how to act out of formation."

Following this, he drilled them on how to learn battle plans, how to take on even multiple opponents at once, how to fight as a team, how to think strategically, and generally how to survive the battle to come. Next day was the same, training in how to use reverse-bladed weapons. Toward the ends of the day, the tutor came in to announce that the march needed to take place next day around noon. That prompted Zero to give them that portion of next day off, along with what remained. They dismissed and left the training grounds.

Acronos began heading over to his room, but on the way happened to see someone, probably Mai, talking to another person. He decided to stop over and give a quick greeting, and was shocked almost to gasping at what he saw. There he was, _himself_, talking to Maioko? No, that wasn't right, Acronos knew he was standing right there, and Maioko was still wherever it was that Blasphemy had taken them. Going closer, he remembered that Mai looked exactly like Maioko and his heart rate slowed a tad, but who was this other guy who looked almost exactly like him?

The differences were so minor that only someone who knew where to look would probably notice them. The hair was relatively the same, except that this guy had a few streaks of white here and there. He wore a chest plate and sweat pants with greaves instead of anything else, and had a broadsword hung on his back. His hands and lower arms were wrapped in bandages, but the rest of his arms had several scars where the shirt beneath the armor didn't cover them up. Being an extremely curious fellow, he chose to listen in closely on what they were saying.

(For lack of a better term I'll just call him 'Acronos): "But could he have been _any_ worse?"

Mai: "(Shrugs) I dunno. Guess I'd better talk to him about this."

'Acronos: "No, no, no, that would be… chickening out. I'll deal with him."

Mai: "(Raised eyebrow) I hope you don't mean you're gonna destroy him."

Acronos': "Well why not? That's what you do with bad military commanders."

Mai: "I wouldn't say he's _bad_, he got everyone in line, didn't he?"

'Acronos: "True, but…"

Mai: "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll ease up after a while."

'Acronos: "(Shrugs) Eh, he won't have much time with Spartacus coming, (claps hands over mouth)"

Mai: "(Eyes widen) What?"

'Acronos: "(Rurouni smile and nervous laugh) Err, n-nothing."

Mai: "That reminds me, _where _did you say you were going?"

'Acronos: "(Shifty eyes) Err, nowhere. Just field training tomorrow."

Mai: "(Glares directly into his eyes) _Really_?"

'Acronos: "(Gulp)" From his vantage point over the corner, Acronos could see the clone blushing seriously while being seriously nervous at the same time. He restrained an immense urge to slap the other for two reasons; one being the sheer stupidity he was acting out of, not like he was _that_ bad himself, right? (Narrator and Author laugh hysterically) Secondly, if his ability to interpret emotions and his own facial features wasn't failing him, this clone most definitely had a crush on Mai. The urge to slap upside the head was tremendous; if you're in love, just say so.

Acronos: " Batt: "Shouldn't you follow your own advice?" I would try, if I were in love. Arch: "Oh yes, you are too concerned over it being weakening." Nah, that's Battousai, I'm just not in love, probably because I don't understand it. Chibi: "Confusing! We stay away." " During his mental conversation, he'd missed a bit of Mai grilling his clone.

'Acronos: "Seriously, it's nothing, we're not going anywhere dangerous."

Mai: "(Scowl) You just said you weren't going anywhere at all."

'Acronos: "Err..."

Mai: "Sigh, well at least you're not going to Spartacus or anything."

'Acronos: "(Sweat drop) Yeah."

Mai: "Wait, you_ are_!"

'Acronos: "N-no, of course n-"

Mai: "Okay, that's it, we have a problem now." She began storming off in the direction of Acronos' room, with the other holding on, trying to stop her.

'Acronos: "It's not that bad, you don't need to worry!"

Mai: "(Turns to him, very seriously) I'm not gonna let one of my best friends die."

'Acronos: "(Blinks) ... I won't die." The situation seemed to be getting more and more awkward, so Acronos neatly decided to step in and salvage what was left. He began walking toward them, and remembered his hair was still in its ponytail. That was unnecessary if he was only going to nap, so he pulled off the hair tie. Mai was the first to notice him.

Mai: "Hey Acronos, I've got a bone to pick with you."

'Acronos: "Mai, please, you don't need to... (Eyes widen) You look just like me!"

Acronos: "Actually, I was just saying that myself. So, what's your name?"

Ark: "(Raised eyebrow) You forgot already? It's me, Ark."

Acronos: "Wow, I didn't recognize you without that helmet-thing you were wearing."

Ark: "(Shrugs) ... You're Zero, right?"

Acronos: "Yep."

Ark: "There's a serious difference."

Acronos: "That's what I'm aiming for."

Ark: "(Shrugs)" Mai looked in between the two, rather surprised.

Mai: "Man, aside from your clothes and ages, you guys are the same person!" Ark and Acronos stared each other down, using their various abilities to read whom the other was. Then they responded at the exact same time.

Ark: "Not really."

Acronos: "Nope."

Mai: "(Blinks)"

Acronos: "Anyway, you had something to ask?"

Mai: "Oh yeah, why are you sending the guys to Spartacus?"

Acronos: "It's not so much that I'm sending them as they need a commander. Haven't you seen how these guys act?"

Ark: "Not doing a very good job, eh?"

Acronos: "(Shrugs) Nobody's dead yet. Oh, and don't try that on me, I don't get angry as easily as you." Ark scowled but restrained himself.

Mai: "... Well, can't you do anything?"

Acronos: "(Looks momentarily between Ark and Mai) They were going to be sent anyway, I'm only allowed to keep them alive."

Mai: "..."

Ark: "Umm..."

Acronos: "Aww don't worry about it, I'll bring this guy home. (Pats Ark on shoulder)"

Ark: "(Scowl) I'd make it home on my own."

Acronos: "Now, I nap." That ended the conversation and headed away.

* * *

/0

* * *

/0

* * *

Back to Maioko 

The room that had housed the orb was now empty, as it always was when nobody was inside. No sound disturbed the sanctity of the room until a wind chime seemed to sound through. The quicksilver began flowing through the veins on the floor of the room to the center and slowly formed the all-seeing orb. Darkness began gathering next to the door of the room and soon a powerful demon stepped through.

Demon: "Finally, I, Lord of Yomi, have reached the most important place in this castle! From here I, the amazing Lord of Yomi, will find a way to use the power of this orb to defeat the horrible people who dared to come into _my_ castle. Man, I, Lord of Yomi, am so amazing." Somebody _please_ beat this guy down. He began to take steps toward the orb, but the door was slammed open and crushed him into his portal. Thank you. Maioko was the one to have done this and had a stormy countenance, a pink tutu, a rubber chicken, a bottle of Tabasco sauce, and an egg on her face.

Maioko: "(Wipes off egg) I hate initiations..." After shredding the tutu and throwing away the rest of the stuff, she walked up to the orb.

Maioko: "Alright, show me stuff. (The word 'stuff' is written on it) ... Should've expected that. All right, I want to see... Auron, no… Acane? Ick. Hmm, I guess I should meet up with Kairi, but not right now. (Idea) How about Lulu?" The exterior of the orb began shifting and swirling, and Maioko was slowly drawn into a dark vision of the present, past, and future.

She saw Lulu defenseless without her magic, and forced to rely on Wakka for protection, she saw him fight to the very last and finally understand the ideas of Kamiya Kasshin-Ryuu, giving himself completely to protecting the people he cared about and become an unstoppable force that left nothing in its wake.

She saw Irvine and Yuna forced into a similar interdependent relationship, both pining after the ones they cared about.

She saw death, she saw Kairi standing at the scene of what was once a war and weeping at the loss of life, the valor and pain, and the pointlessness of it all.

She saw Tifa beating her way neatly through figure after figure, waiting for one of them to get the idea that she was invincible and tell her anything of value.

She saw many things on the surface of that orb, but after a time felt rather than saw the room darken above her. There was light before, chapel windows that made the place all but holy in the darkest of ways, something that could have been so sinful that one could not help but look on in awe, respecting what the darkness was capable of accomplishing. Yet this was not the case of that room, there was no sin in it, it was not a place that darkness built to sustain itself, no taint of devil worship in this room, nay, there was indeed nothing at all to mark it as any less holy than the windows and solemn atmosphere might suggest.

This room was not of the darkness, in fact it was the one point needed most in this castle composed entirely of darkness, a point of pure light that seeks to maintain the balance between the two so that the constantly conflicting forces of light and dark remain conflicting, for if they were to cease the world upon which they did would end its existence in a most miserable manner, ripped apart at its very core, tainted either way by a supreme imbalance that seeks only destruction without any creation to compensate. This room was of the light, and the orb was of the highest balance, a point that saw using the darkness within all things, while maintaining a purity that could bring a long-suffering soul to tears.

The shadows above her seemed to make the roof end and bring an element of infinity to this place, concerning Maioko as to what might happen. She slowly stepped away from the orb and opened her senses to the essence of all things around her. For the moment there was only the shadow above, and the peace around, nothing sought to break the holy reverence in this place. (And if that demon shows up again to try, he shall feel the full extent of the wrath of an author! Narrator: "Well, he's dead…") Then the orb itself spoke! There was no humanity that could be given to this voice, no gender or mass, no accent or belief, nothing to link it to any human except that it sounded as though all the voices that had once inhabited Earth sought now to speak all at once in a voice that resounded within one's entire form, while barely edging past a whisper. It was clear and pure while having that strange resonance that a deep voice has that makes one truly want to listen. This orb spoke as the voice of Reason.

(Denotes orb) "You are part of the dark covenant now, correct?"

Maioko: "… Yes."

"Then you must be granted what the darkness desires." Before her eyes two handles arose from the orb's opaque surface towards her. Extending hands forth, she took them and withdrew new weapons. State-of-the-art as far as could be said, the kodachi were black with a rose motif as their basis. Perfectly balanced, weighted according to how she liked it, thorns rising out from the backs in a sword-breaking manner, and a fine-tuning that made the entire weapon sing, these were of her element.

"In penance for this, a piece of your heart must be taken, but it is certain you may use that." A fragment of her memories and her humanity slipped out of her grasp, along with any love she may have had. In its place, a rush of false reverence for the dark came forward, a tide of hypocrisy that could only bring about destruction.

Maioko felt this pain and, embracing it passionately, sent forth from her the newly created essence of an angel star, a heartless that still clung to its innocence though it had none left to give, nor could it take any for fear of negating everything it stood for. The one heartless in constant pain from discord within, the conflict of ideals within this species made it the only creature that could come from such a lost place as Maioko's heart.

"It has been done. You are now of the dark. Your desires can be satisfied, but it is doubtful that your heart's needs can be."

Maioko: "You already have, I wanted to be the strongest!"

"..." A tendril gradually formed, and attached itself to her heart.

"So you wish it, so it shall be. Though your heart's desire cannot be granted."

"To make you the best, you shall be given an entity of great power. One cannot harm such a beast." Within the chord there came a piece of darkness to her, and within it she felt death, and fear. At the end she struggled, being as it felt as though the cold hand of death were reaching for her, weaving its hatred to steal her soul. The dark entered and she felt her knees give way. Such an intense power! Such an intense cold! It felt as though all life were being taken from around her, and within as well!

"Grim Reaper." The orb intoned this name of the bringer of suffering. Managing to bring forward the old mask that had served her so well in the past, she spoke despite the difficulty.

Maioko: "Heh. Nothing to it."

"Your fear is allowed." Concerned more with surviving the new summon than the words of the wise, she took no heed of what was said and merely gripped her heart almost convulsively. After a few moments she stood erect, long past the pain and quite ready for whatever came her way. Then came a different but still similar voice surrounded her. A man's voice, subtle and calm, strong but compassionate.

"_So much to do_-"

"So little time."

"_Take your time._"

Maioko: "What?" She asked with suspicion.

"A test."

"_To see who you are._"

"Now."

"_Be ready._"

"Step forth."

"_Find your strength._"

Uncertain of what they meant but knowing of the need to test her weapons, Maioko raised them and relaxed into the position she had once been taught. Her muscles coordinated themselves into the correct manner as if they had been born like that and her mind opened itself to the next series of movements as if they had always been available. " So this is how the correct weapon should feel. "

The blades took off into a series of attacks, parries, and corrections known to her as a kata and then seamlessly worked its way into the next kata, flowing at all times, never pausing, never hesitating, always aware of which strength would be where, and how to counter from any direction. Ahh, the highest state of a human being is when they focus themselves so fully into something, be it weapon practice or otherwise, that they loose all sight of the imperfections that plagued them earlier and become the perfect creation fit for that one duty, that one point where all life becomes centered for a time. With a tight spin of the twin death-bringers, she sheathed them at a waist belt that she had been previously unaware of, but had known instinctively to move to.

"_That was good._"

"But what more is there?"

Maioko: "Anything you've got."

"So be it/_So be it_."

A door appeared, a gateway into another world, perhaps there to draw on some evil spirit capable of testing Maioko to her very core? No, the one who stumbled through was no evil spirit, though his anger tainted the core of purity he once had, and, were he to seek to return to it, would be more than capable of obtaining. In face and action, this was Acronos, but the readers shall be reminded of an earlier acquaintance by the face of that one, yes, I speak of Ark. He had entered the shroud of sleep and, desiring a test that both needed, the orb that could look through darkness had taken his spirit from its original dream and turned it to the place where this battle was to be made. He stumbled through this gateway, still asleep literally and figuratively, but upon feeling the cold sensation of his face hitting the stone floor he awoke rather abruptly. Still groggy, he rose with misted eyes, wondering why Mai would be in a dream of his.

Maioko: "(The fiercest glare one can imagine) _You_…"

Ark: "Yawn! Hey Mai, what are you doing here? … Uhh, you pointing those at me? Hey, I recognize that stance, uhh… whoa!"

Placing his hands up in the basic fighting stance all soldiers were required to know, he jumped aside to narrowly avoid the bull-rush/impalement technique, but was unable to fully dodge the cutting attack that came so rapidly afterward that it seemed the first technique had never ended.

Ark: "Hey! That was my shirt!"

Maioko: "I'll do more than cut your shirt, next time I won't miss." Ark displayed evident surprise, but upon the orb's ejecting a flambergé (A huge broadsword used by knights to rip through armor) that neatly placed itself on his shoulder, he assumed that the rules of this nightmare were that he had to beat Mai. Grabbing the sword and sheath, he threw the casing away while pulling the blade out and settled into stance.

Ark: "(Evil smirk) My usual nightmares are of the past, but this one might not be too bad."

Maioko: "Soon enough you won't _have_ a past, or a future."

After briefly circling one another, this clash began. Ark's broadsword was the first to cut the air vertically, and Maioko used this obvious opening to cut at his stomach. The only saving grace for Ark was a newfound ability to front-flip over his broadsword that got him out of the way and allowed him to be far enough away to spin into an attack the instant his feet touched stone. Maioko dodged this with ease and used one of her kodachi to conduct the weapon into the ground while the other came around to impale the skull.

Ark ducked under the immediate strike and shoved his head upwards into her chin from the close position they were in. The momentum from all this allowed him a rather uncontrolled horizontal swing with one hand. Maioko, being the smart girl she is, used her two arms, outside on the outside of the arm and inside grabbing the wrist, to pull him to the ground in a position where she had his arm locked at the elbow and could easily break it. She took about a moment to let it sink in a bit and chuckle to herself, in which time Ark thought extremely rapidly. Using what mobility he had left in his wrist, he swung the sword over to rest edge first on her neck.

Maioko: "(Raised eyebrow) You're kidding, right? I'll break your arm."

Ark: "(In pain) I'll cut your neck." In the moment of hesitation she gave him, Ark managed to loosen his elbow and smack the flat into her chin again. Coupled with the bruise already there from his skull (Thick skulls for all of us, eh? Narrator: "We've already tried using drills on them. Points to broken drill bits behind him " Grins and laughs ), Ark managed to shock her enough to break out of the grip and pull back into a flat-thrusting stance, while she pulled back into backhanded both hands at sides, either side could strike.

Maioko: "Y' know, I've always wondered. Who would win, your Gatotsu or my strike?"

Ark: "What's a Gatotsu?"

Maioko: "All the better." She lunged into the strike, aiming to sever his head from body. Ark's immediate reaction was to jab forth in an attempt to stop her, but all she did was to use the blade length by flipping over it and Ark, landing behind him, and placing her edge to his throat before he could turn. Sensing defeat, Ark lowered his blade slowly.

Maioko: "Goodnight."

Ark: "Hope you haven't had a manicure." The pause allowed him to stab the sword into her shoe and get away. Maioko's eyes widened as she began looking down. She wiggled all her toes.

Ark: "(Blinks) I missed?" Gathering rage while moving, she was upon him in an instant, hilting him and smacking him around far too rapidly to counter. All Ark could do was take the beating until she sent him flying.

Maioko: "THOSE WERE GOOD SHOES!"

Ark: "(Blinking and bruised) Uhh, sorry?"

Maioko: "_Bastard._"

Ark's eye twitched. Next movement was a rush. The norm for Maioko had been to respond to force with force when angered, but perhaps tainting herself had enlightened her to a more productive route of attack. She guided his weapon away in such a manner as to run him into the ground. Ark sprung from the floor in a fury, slicing low before he'd even managed to get up. Again Maioko turned him and tripped him to the ground, placing her weapons to his neck. He managed to roll backward to avoid death, but she'd already been anticipating this and kicked him in the butt while he moved, sprawling him and bruising his ego. Ark got up rubbing a potential new bruise.

Maioko: "Why am I getting so annoyed over you, you're nothing."

Ark scowled and narrowed his eyes slowly. Feeling the rage building up, his hands and sword seemed to have an idea of their own, so he let them act. With a few movements to gather striking momentum, he raised the great sword over his head and crashed it to the earth on an angle. "Rising Fang!" the attack was announced as. A column of wind made a linear trail across the ground, cutting and ripping amongst itself, ready to engulf and shred whoever came in the way.

Maioko raised only an eyebrow and yawned while waiting for it, whereas Ark was very pleased to have learned an attack technique. She took a step out of the way and continued waiting for anything else. Thinking that perhaps something else was in order, Ark commanded the column to explode up and outward. Maioko merely noticed and moved out of the range. Before Ark was aware of anything else, Maioko had already reached him and was proceeding to beat him down mercilessly. The regal beating ended with a jump-spin, cutting three deep gashes on Ark's chest.

Maioko: "What a waste of my time." Ark began to try and get up, rather surprising considering the pain he should be in, but promptly noted a heel of a boot in his face and collapsed, returning again to the land of dreams and rest, or perhaps to awaken with a yell, confused at what happened.

Maioko: "Why did you do that?"

"You needed it."

"_It was a test._"

Maioko: "Enough, I'm done." With that the room brightened. Darkness abated, receding into the innermost sanctum where it would lay dormant until otherwise needed. Or should I say it merely took on a different form, housed within the one person who was able to accept and use it properly? Time passed and Maioko returned again and again, wondering what could draw her to this spot though she did not want or need anything it could give. The world was hers for the taking, why was she not able to pass through one room without the urge to use the orb's powers? She ignored it. Again and again she ignored it. Therefore, she did not see the world become someone else's, this one of hers, and the other…

/0

Hmm, I'm a bit lacking in author's notes today. Oh well.

Narrator: "Not our fault."

Nah, if it was, I might send you into a sun or something.

Narrator: "(Considers whether author is serious or not)"

Later then. Oh, and reviews would be nice, but I don't much mind right now.


	20. The Curtain falls

… This is it.

Narrator: "The final chapter? But you haven't even introduced the main boss!"

(Shakes head) I can't continue this story anymore.

Acronos: "Why not?"

Maioko: "Is it something we did?"

No… I've answered the question I wrote this story to find the answer to. I know more now, and I don't have enough excess emotion to put in here. It would be a waste of all of our time for me to write now.

Riku: "You saying we're not good enough or something?"

(Half-smiles) no. You wouldn't benefit from me making a story in form only. I'd have to put my heart, soul, emotions, and a damn good question in here for it to be relevant. You guys would be bored, and I would be stressed, no benefits at all.

Auron: "He has a point there."

What I _will _do is leave this last bit that I've written for someone else to write. If anyone wants to write this, they can talk to me via AOL instant messenger, I'm jflkmz89.

Sora: "Weird name."

I have a story about that actually. Anyway, if anyone wants to write and ask my opinion, they can IM me and hear what my ideas were for the future. If nobody wants to, then I guess I'll leave it here.

Acane: "I'll fade into memory again…"

It won't be like that. You guys always existed on your own anyway; I just chronicled your journeys. You're done already; I can feel it. From here on in, you'll just be yourselves unless someone has enough time to write.

Narrator: "It won't be the same."

But who knows? The start of a new journey may just bring a brighter future after all.

/0

/0

Acronos awoke early and rose from his bed as Zero, ready to guide an unruly troop into battle. He knew not whether they would live or not, especially since nearly all of them chose to wield reverse-bladed weapons. From the moment the sun awoke him, throughout all normal daily functions, Acronos, nay, Zero was nervous. He knew not why, none of these people could be strong enough to beat him, so death wasn't at his heels as it had been time and time before. These soldiers on the other hand, they weren't so lucky. Ark was the best among them, truly, but even he wasn't strong enough to truly emerge victorious against armadas of vicious warriors and peoples all struggling with all their hearts to fight against them for their hometown. Zero knew, when you put your heart behind everything you are, there is no opponent that one could not strike down. However, nobody else seemed to get that, and this could be his or her downfall. Another logical analysis later provided one small insight; it would all come down to morale. What Zero needed was some sort of extreme demoralizer that would wipe out any hope the opposing soldiers might have. He met with the Tutor.

Zero: "Is there, does this town have a warrior they place the most faith in?"

Tutor: "Hmm, why yes, the scourge of Spartacus is a man they call Lysander."

Zero: "Hmm. Call him forth before the battle." Soon after, the time to go to battle had arrived. All that remained were the tearful goodbyes, and soon even those had passed. Zero and Ark were the only ones apparently without a farewell. Zero seemed to be taking it well, even in stride, but Ark seemed on the verge of mental collapse. Apparently his rather painful dreamed beating and Mai's uncaring attitude was taking its toll on the anger that held the warrior-child together. Zero looked over and became Acronos once more, slowly walking over.

Acronos: "No one's here."

Ark: "(Not bothering to beat around the bush) Yeah."

Acronos: "… Well, nothing to worry about. (Ark looks at him rather disbelievingly and he shrugs) You don't need a farewell, you're not gonna die."

Ark: "I know. I'm the best of the best, right?"

Acronos: "Right."

Ark: "… Why did you do that?"

Acronos: "… You'll get stronger, a lot stronger, if you have to depend only on yourself."

Ark: "I know."

Acronos: "(Looks carefully at him) On second thought, that's not the lesson you need to learn."

Ark: "What is?"

Acronos: "Y' need to be able to follow, in order to be able to lead." With that he turned and left, and when Ark looked back, Mai had come rapidly over. Don't expect any romantic goodbyes, they only exchanged understanding of the others' motives. One look into each other's soul and a nod solidified the pact. It was done.

Slowly, even the time for goodbyes came to an end and the small troop boarded the ship that was to take them to what everyone besides Zero believed to be their doom. About midway through the flight when morale was probably at an all time low, Zero spoke up from his seat.

Zero: "You all know the strategies, right? (Nods and murmurs follow) All right. …I won't make any famous speeches here, just as this might not be a famous battle. To you, this is just a trip to your deaths, isn't it? (More murmurs) Heh, well actually, it's a trip to the exact opposite. (Confused murmurs greet him) Think about it, everybody expects you die, to give up, but what if we actually do it? What if we actually conquer Spartacus with just our ragtag band of warriors and _blunt weapons_? (Relative silence) I know it sounds impossible but think about what it would mean to _you_. If we win, we'll be stars for a few days, maybe a month, and in a hundred years we _will _be forgotten for just this. But what if it never stops? What if we keep fighting, keep getting stronger until even this nearly impossible task seems like child's play? It can be done, it _has been done_, what's to keep _us _from doing it? Tell me, is there anything to keep us from being the strongest, ever?"

Ark: "Yeah, dying."

Zero: "Well then, we'll just have to make sure we don't die. (He picks up a spare metal pole from behind him and stands up) Anyone with me? Anyone willing to fight, not to give up, to maybe taking Spartacus, and never stopping until we become immortal? You can either choose to fight with me for everything you know and everything you can obtain, your future and your present, or you can choose to die. When it comes down to it, that's what makes us, our choices." There was but a moment of pause for this to sink in, and everyone stood up, looking determined and ready.

Ark: "And you said this wouldn't be a famous speech." Zero just grinned. A space in between eternities later they were there, landed upon the desert before Spartacus. Zero gestured for them to get into positions and they did so quickly and quietly. After they'd gotten into place, Zero calmly walked through the middle of the valley until he met with what looked to be a commander. Zero heard archers aim at him and quietly readied to counter.

Comm.: "So, you are the mighty Zero I hear about."

Zero: "I wish to face your greatest warrior. Oh, and tell your archers over there (points out the various places they were at) to put down their arrows, it's annoying."

Comm.: "(Laughs heartily) Very well then!" A cry of the name "Zanzibar" arose from the troops, slowly becoming a chant. A giant of a man came forth, way bigger than anyone there.

Acronos: "Well _that_ guy's been eating his veggies." Whether this tower of muscle and flesh heard or not, he roared loudly and drew two javelins. (Narrator: "Why do I get the feeling of a movie reference?" Shut it.) Zero began walking forward. A streak came at him, faster than... He could remember?

Child: "Mister Acronos, what's wrong?"

Acronos: "Mmm…. (Thinks hard and then cringes, finishes by grinning) I can't remember the rest."

Audience: "Aww!"

Acronos: "(Still smiling) Hey, you can't blame _me_, it's been a _long _time since then!"

Child 2: "Yeah, but you said you knew this stuff!"

Acronos: "Sorry, my memories of that time period aren't really the best."

Child 3: "Why not?"

Acronos: "First off, this guy I didn't pay much attention to, and second, well…"

Child: "(Puppy dog eyes) Please…"

Acronos: "Yipe!"

Audience: "C'mon!"

Acronos: "Oh alright. Umm, what came next, oh yeah! Well anyway, his javelin came at me…

Faster than he'd expected any normal man's throw to be. However, not expecting did not mean failure, Zero simply knocked it away with the hand not holding his staff. This Zanzibar unleashed the second javelin, and Zero lazily switched hands and knocked it away as well. Then began the rush, the two sped up the pace towards one another, one jogging and the other all-out sprinting. When within range, Zanzibar drew a large broadsword and swung downward in a mighty blow, only to be the springboard for Zero's maneuver to land a solid blow to his forehead. Taking it without complaint, he reversed the spin into another attack, missing its mark again. Spinning the blade to regain full balance, the two faced each other with expressions of fiery rage or icy calm. Zanzibar again made the futile first move, a vertical cut that was diverted so Zero could dance around him with a flew blows to the midsection enhanced through centrifugal force. Zanzibar did a quick 360-degree swing to try and get him away, which he succeeded in. Another rush in, preferably for an unblockable sort of force, was the next course of action, but stopped by a completely parallel pole holding his head in place. Suitably frustrated now, he used one of the techniques his city was famous for; only to have it caught up in a whirlwind of short blows. His balance and quite a bit of confidence broken, the great man stumbled back, figuratively unarmed. The finishing blow was Zero's, spinning his staff at speeds that normally would not have been attainable except by a machine fan, he attracted enough centrifugal force and vacuum that his next upward strike literally cut through layers of air, and just correctly to rip off several layers of skin from his victim. More for show and kindness than anything else, he used a downward slash to KO his opponent.

Zero: "Is there anything else?" The commander and armies blinked collectively, stunned at the rapid disposal of their best fighter. Attempting to garner what little advantage he could, the commander spoke out.

Comm.: "Y-you can't seriously expect us to give up after just that?"

Zero: "What, you want me to take out those guys? (Gestures vaguely in the direction of opposing soldiers)" Again they blinked at his audacity, but figured that it might be a good plan and readied themselves. Zero smiled, albeit slightly melancholic, and began lightly tapping his foot to a beat only he recognized. As the army rushed forward towards this lone soldier, the commander attempted desperately to try and recollect his soldiers, such a massacre of one man wasn't what he had in mind. As they closed in on what they believed was an easy target, he quietly added, "those who don't want to get beaten, stand still." The next moment he was gone, freezing the entire squadron in their tracks. Choruses of "where'd he go?" and "how'd he do that?" began circling through the soldiers. Their commander was the only one to hear steps and one short but loud smacking noise every second or so. Looking up, he realized that his archers were all down now. Eyes widened in shock, he tried to alert his soldiers, but as the sound rose to the back of his throat, there was a sharp pain to the back of his head and darkness took him. In the next few moments, neat lines of downed soldiers became present as Zero took the Shukuchi to his real opponents. They tried to figure out where he was, but he kept alternating speeds, taking out only a certain amount of people before instantly going to the next area. Everyone was afraid, frightened that they might be next, and totally in suspense as to where he'd be a second later. It was lambs to the slaughter, or in this case KO. A few moments later he reappeared, completely unharmed despite the amount he'd taken on. Turning his wrist to the computer, he ordered a status report of any progress in taking areas. Each person asked reported that they'd managed to take their quarry by surprise and were systematically exterminating them. Zero then decided to drop the morale of the enemy soldiers drastically. Using Shukuchi to move faster, he came around behind a squad already busy engaging his soldiers and did as before, leaving only one around. He became visible once again and calmly walked up to him. Once it had dawned that he stood no chance, (noticing the bodies and the entire opposing force in front of him unharmed), he almost collapsed. Zero was upon him in an instant, holding him up by the collar, more for morale improvement and necessity than any particular desire.

Zero: "Is there any particular artifact in your village that is very important to you? Preferably to the rest of the people too." The man quaked and shook, babbling on about something in the nature of being too young to die, having just enlisted for fun, etc. In short, he wasn't cut out for the job yet. A bit exasperated at the irony, Zero turned to the people behind him.

Zero: "Is there any _thing _Spartacus is famous for?"

Soldier: "Yeah, their jelly-supreme dish!" A brief moment passed where the soldiers reminisced about the food item. Unfortunately this was stopped immediately by Zero who scowled and yelled that during battle one must always be focused, letting down guard for even a second could get a person killed. Then the soldier proceeded to be a living example by trying to impale him with a knife up close, only to find his wrist in serious pain.

Zero: "You see what I mean?" They all went to attention after that, but Zero calmly notified them that looking like a rod was up their collective Asses wasn't going to do them any good. Turning back to his prisoner, he spoke calmly, almost friendlily.

Zero: "Thanks, that was actually helpful. Now, we're both past the illusion, so how about you tell me?" The man only glared spitefully. Zero shrugged.

Zero: "Well, I suppose the smell of smoke and your town being on fire should demoralize your troops just as well." His shock evident, after asking if he'd really do that and getting a calm affirmative, he detailed a horn made from bone that was said heralded victory for whoever's army used it.

Zero: "You've been very kind." He tossed him to the floor neatly and began walking away. He stopped and turned around when he heard the soldiers making sport of beating him. After a harsh yell, he chewed their heads off about it and finished by saying, "the strongest is the one who wins and helps their opponent up." They held the other guy in custody after that.

Acronos: "The rest was really just cleaning up. My armies already had the superior firepower and advantage, and I'd already figured out their strategy. When I went and blew the horn for our side, it was just extra I guess. We won completely and strolled into their village. (Thinks) I remember making a speech, but not exactly what was in it."

Child 3: "More big words?" The audience and even their caretakers chuckled at this.

Acronos: "(Pretends to think very hard and smiles) Yeah, I guess I broke the big word limit with that speech." More laughter. "But anyway, in short I think I told them that it was better to be strong now, to fight alongside the empire they'd been helped under, than to attack just because of one thing. … Might've used a guilt trip, but I'm not entirely sure."

Child: "But Mister Acronos, why do you remember all the older stuff and not this?"

Acronos: "Mmm… I'm getting to that.

Anyway, they pretty much decided that it was better to support their friends and nation than attack and create an anarchy that could and probably would destroy so many. We, my troops and I anyway, returned to the city from which we'd come. Well, after it set in that we'd actually won and this wasn't a dream and we'd finished celebrating. By celebrating I mean that everyone besides us underage soldiers got so drunk that they thought they were goats and jumped onto roofs. It _was _rather funny.

Well, after this we returned to the city in the transport amidst massive surprise that we were still alive. At first _nobody _believed that we'd actually taken the city with blunt weapons, but once communications were reestablished we were hailed as heroes. It was in the news, and everybody was happy. Mai's parents had just returned, and this was their first impression of me, a big war hero who had managed a nearly impossible feat with relative ease. It was all I could do to stop them from making me commander of a huge battalion. The best I could do was to keep myself as a general with all those troops I'd just commanded as my own personal squad. Sigh. Anyway, after all the festivities of that day, I woke up the next to find that I had mail and gifts from all sorts of people. It struck me as very odd that in just a few days I'd managed to become well known and have fans. Mai and Ark happened to be bored so they helped me out with opening the things. Well, more like Ark was at the bag instantly knowing what was in each letter and tossing them back. Anything with advice or useful gifts I got, and Mai got to read anything silly and laugh her butt off about any poetry. One particular gift Ark stopped at and handed it to me directly. He said it felt _really _weird, but not a threat. We all looked and opened the thing. In it was a short letter that congratulated me for an amazing victory, but pointed out several flaws I hadn't been aware of, and even went on to mention points in my _sword-fighting _that could have improved. Now, this rather spooked me because I hadn't demonstrated my full strength, or even my sword style to anyone on this world, so how would this person know? Sufficiently suspicious, I read on in it to find that they left a tip about where Acane would be located. Ark was obviously doubtful, especially when I revealed that nobody had seen me long enough here to chance at knowing all this. Mai asked if we should take the tip, and I decided to do so, since the letter hadn't actually lied once, merely been _too _informative. However, there was one little bit of letter left. It read as such, if memory serves:

_You will find a small gift enclosed. Its power is such that it will aid you in any battle. This item contains ancient magic within it, but I have no use of it, whereas you might. Take it into combat and victory is assured_.

Attached to the letter was something that I would later come to hate, but still crave. It was a small silver ring, completely normal looking, except for the runes that appeared in a light script when I touched it (Think _Lord of the Rings_). I looked at it, studying it, but I couldn't sense anything from it, nor could anything I had translate the runes. This is the thing that fogged up my memory; I can only remember times when I had the ring off, or during the beginning, and even that in small portions. I decided to hold onto it and investigate the tip as to where Acane was. We took a small aircraft to the coordinates, with Mai following out of curiosity, and Ark following "because I have nothing better to do" but more because Mai was there and he wanted to help her if necessary. When we flew overhead, we came upon a decently sized circle of monsters, with one person in the middle of them.

"That's Acane alright!" I yelled. I jumped out of the side and landed right next to her, crushing a monster with a pole I'd grabbed in the meantime. I began smashing through them right nearby with a vigor, just as she was. After a minute she yelled out:

"Hey, who're you?"

"I'd tell you, but the intro might take too long!" I yelled out while cracking another monster's head in. Deciding to give a moment's respite, I spun my staff rapidly enough to gather enough potential energy to rend through the air, and slammed it into the ground with enough force to send a shockwave out. "How about this?" I ripped off my hair tie and shook my head to look like I always did.

"Acronos? Hah, I should've expected!" She laughed.

"Yeah you should've. Now let's get rid of these monsters!" She didn't bother responding, only nodded and jumped into the fray while laughing a bit. With the two of us moving at such high speeds as we were capable of, it was short work until a bigger guy showed up. Some giant, as always, but wielding a pretty sizable hand-axe, too bad that was when Mai and Ark showed up. They executed a quick two-person maneuver that sent Mai at the guy at a high speed so she could land a punch to the face. Meanwhile, Ark had closed the distance himself and with a running slice put the thing's feet out from under it. Acane just walked up and impaled its head casually.

"So, how've _you _been?" she asked.

/0

/0

Well, that's the end. It's been great.

Riku: "Yeah, even _if _you're a lower-class writer."

(Grins) That's what I like about you, always with the jokes.

Acronos: "Well, it's been cool."

Yeah. Everyone, I thank you for supporting me in a time of confusion. Only within you guys did I manage to retain some sanity. The world outside is still confused, and many things aren't right. Many people don't understand things, and there are those to whom this question still applies, but that's outside of me. You guys…

Maioko: "Yeah, we know. (Holds up fist in a happily determined sort of way) We'll live on, the best way we know."

Acronos: "(Holds keyblade and nods) This is just the beginning."

Acane: "(Flicks hair and grins slyly) Yeah, who says we can't be who we are?"

Sienna: "(Slashes sword) The story may end, but not the spirit."

Final Fantasy Characters: "(Return to final ages and mindsets) Until we meet again."

Kingdom Hearts Characters: "(Return to where they were) It's been fun!"

Narrator: "I suppose I'm not quite out of a job yet, there are plenty of places to find work these days."

Disclaimer: "Done for now. Deactivating until further notice. ORIGINAL CHARACTERS BELONG TO AUTHOR, ALONG WITH PLOT AND ORIGINAL SETTINGS; ALL ELSE BELONGS TO RESPECTIVE OWNERS! (Disassembles itself)"

And now, farewell reader, I sincerely hope that you were at very least amused.

(Curtain falls)


End file.
